Tsk, es inútil resistirse a ti
by Shimizublack
Summary: Tsunayoshi no es el típico uke llorón, inútil del que todos se preocupan, es completamente todo lo contrario, es un frío, rebelde y déspota chico que no le importa hacer sufrir a la gente para obtener lo que quiere, pero dentro se encuentra totalmente lastimado por su pasado. ¿Que pasara si conoce a Kyoya Hibari en su viaje a Namimori? y este trata de conquistarlo. 1827.
1. Nuevo instituto, amigos y hogar

**Tsk, es inútil resistirse a ti.**

Capítulo I

"**Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, nuevo hogar**"

Se podría ver a un castaño derramar lagrimas bajo la lluvia, levanto la mirada hacia arriba mirando indiferente el cielo, mientras sus ojos se notaban realmente hinchados, y rojos chasqueo la lengua golpeando el suelo. Cayendo de lleno en este mientras sus ojos se notaban cada vez mas apagados, levanto la vista riendo como un psicópata mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo que su cuerpo era llenado de pequeños espasmos por lo dolido que estaba, su cuerpo convulsiono un poco y miro de reojo hacia una gran calle cuando pasaba la gente por ahí bajo la mirada hasta el suelo abriendo lentamente sus labios, para luego cerrarlos totalmente frustrado.

**"¡Que estúpido fui! ¡Si fui un idiota por creer en esa tontería del amor! ¡Fui un estúpido por creer las palabras lindas que me decía! ¡Me sonroje! ¡Le entrega lo más sagrado que había guardado solo para mi madre y mi hermano menor! ¡Y mira como me traiciona el imbécil!"**

Pensaba frustrado golpeando fuertemente el suelo, para luego ladear la cabeza lentamente tratando de olvidar aquel video para enderezarse de nuevo y fruncir el ceño mirando hacia otra parte completamente liberado, aunque sus ojos se notaban rojos, su mirada era decidida y seria, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo escondiéndose bajo un techo realmente pequeño.

—Tío, he decidido irme contigo de nuevo a los estados unidos por la universidad —hablo firme sin tartamudear a causa del llanto, del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio para luego ver entre las sombras a un hombre que sonreía arrogante.

"**Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, nuevo hogar**"

Delante de unas grandes puertas dando a entender que era una escuela, por la gran entrada y el gran reloj que reflejaba por fuera la hora, dentro del auto bus se encontraba mirando hacia afuera un aburrido castaño con los ojos cerrados, su cabello lo tenía realmente alborotado al sentir que se habían detenido el chico abrió los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate, pero estos se notaban un poco entrecerrados mientras su aspecto era realmente arrogante y tranquilo, en su oreja derecha llevaba dos pequeñas argollas de color negro dándole un aspecto rebelde, y sensual. El chico dirigió la mirada a una hermosa mujer que le sonreía tiernamente, de largos cabellos café y ojos grandes de un hermoso color a chocolate miraba dulcemente a su hijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla ajena disfrutando de su textura.

—Tsu-kun prométeme algo —susurro la mujer, el chico la volteo a ver levantando una ceja a lo que estaba diciendo, para luego suspiro asintiendo—. Prométeme que te portaras bien, no discutirás con nadie y por lo que más quieras no busques problemas para que te expulsen —regaño por lo bajo su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Prometo solemnemente que no hare nada de eso —comento con una mano en alto como un buen político frunciendo un poco el ceño para luego bajar la mirada —, eso espero… —susurro lo último que solo él pudo escuchar mientras se bajaba del carro ante el beso de su madre y este se volteaba a verla con una sonrisa ladina.

—Cuídate Tsu-kun, te recogeré a las 5:00 de la tarde que es a la hora que salen —agito su mano haciendo que el carro arrancara, el chico trago seco y miro hacia la escuela frunciendo el ceño, se removió un poco el cabello dejándolo más desordenado y comenzó a entrar ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor.

**.:::. **

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada altanera, su reproductor de música estaba en sus orejas dejando que el sonido cruzara por estas, dejándolo ver realmente interesante en lo que hacía, frunció el ceño al sentirse que estaba completamente perdido, así que su mirada la paso rápidamente por toda la escuela buscando a alguien que le ayudase, pero al no ver a nadie suspiro frustrado dándose la vuelta chocando con alguien, el chico al sentir completamente ligero el golpe estiro la mano tomando a una delicada que parecía la mano de una chica, pero frunció el ceño al notar lo duras que eran sus manos, levanto la vista con los ojos un poco mas entrecerrados siguiendo con el ceño fruncido, al ver a un chico un poco más bajo que el, de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color, el chico parpadeo un par de veces y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar la mirada penetrante y arrogante del chico.

—Hey —lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico reacciono rápidamente y miro al castaño completamente intrigado — ¿Dónde está la dirección? —Pregunto cortante, sus palabras salieron frías y arrogantes pero el chico simplemente movió sus manos a una dirección mientras que el castaño la seguía.

—S…si tomas por ese ca…camino y doblas a la izquierda… la encontraras —comento tímido haciendo que el chico que estaba delante de él, suspirara frustrado al escucharlo hablar mientras se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar el otro levanto la vista mirando por donde se iba, sus piernas se giraron un poco dedicándole una sensual sonrisa haciendo que de sus orejas saliera humo.

—Gracias —susurro sensual para los oídos del peliverde, pero para los del chico había sonado más frio de lo normal y forzado, su mirada era simplemente indiferente comenzando a alejarse de aquel lugar.

**.:::. **

El chico se quedo de pie mirando a un hermoso rubio que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la oficina, delante de un pelinegro mirando interesados unos papeles, los dos se voltearon mirando a un chico mirándolos indiferentes, el rubio se dio cuenta de quién era levantando una ceja, pero al ver que el chico no lo reconoció o más bien lo ignoro le hizo fruncir el ceño para luego relajarlo y suspirar, el pelinegro al no conocerlo simplemente lo miro interesado.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, vengo a ver al director —contesto cortante haciendo que los dos hombres se miraran y luego voltearan a ver al castaño.

—Está ocupado, Tsunayoshi-kun puedes esperarlo hay sentado —señalo el pelinegro mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, el castaño se dio la vuelta aburrido sentándose con las piernas en la mesa de la dirección tomando una revista comenzando a verla, haciendo gestos extraños al ver que en sus manos era una "_Play Boy_" —Alaude, ¿Sabes quién es? te veo entretenido mirándolo —pregunto el pelinegro de ojos oscuros mirando interesante al rubio que volteo lentamente la mirada hacia este dejando de ver al castaño que extrañamente le trajo unos que otros recuerdos.

—Es el sobrino de Giotto —menciono tranquilo, haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar —. Pero, Tsunayoshi ha cambiado bastante —susurro para el mismo, mirando la forma de vestir y como actuaba, pero de un momento a otro recordó aquellos motivos y el porqué su madre había regresado a Namimori.

—Valla, y pensar que es sobrino de Giotto viéndolo bien se parecen bastante —susurro el pelinegro pero luego miro algunos papeles y el rubio simplemente seguía en la mesa haciendo un crucigrama, ante las palabrerías de aquel sujeto.

—Si tú lo dices Asari —contesto cortante, dejando que de los labios del pelinegro saliera una risa burlona.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, antes de que veas al director puedes venir a firmar unos papeles —le menciono el pelinegro haciéndole señales al castaño, mientras este levantaba lentamente la cabeza, para pararse de manera aflojerada caminando hacia donde le señalaba el sujeto.

— ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho Belphegor! ¡Cuántas veces que te he dicho que ni cuchillos, ni coronas, ni que rey ni que nada! ¡Y deja de llamarme de una maldita vez lacayo que no soy ni tu lacayo! ¡Ni tu sirviente! ¡Ni tu mucama! —se escucho un grito exasperado dentro de la sala.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio había salido corriendo de la oficina con una sonrisa burlona, pero sus piernas flaquearon al tener a alguien delante tropezándose con este, el golpe había sonado seco, los dos hombres dejaron de hacer lo que hacían hace unos momentos mirándolos incrédulos, el castaño tenía una vena en la frente, ante lo osado que era el rubio a estar tocando su pecho.

(**_An: Se que no son mujeres, pero vamos a Tsu-kun no le gusta que lo toquen_**)

El rubio levanto lentamente la mirada, pero al tener todo su frente cubierta con el flequillo de su cabello impidió que se vieran sus ojos pero su frente se pudo ver una sombra azulada al tener tan cerca a un castaño, pero luego de verlo bien sonrió arrogante al notar lo hermoso que era.

—"**Que mierda tengo en la cara que al verme todos ponen sonrisa bobalicona**" —pensaba furioso el castaño pero luego llego a algo y frunció más el ceño —"**¡Me vieron cara de marica estos o que!**"—Pensó furioso haciendo que un tic se incrementara en su ceja — Muévete —gruño molesto.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio levanto una ceja, haciendo que el tic del castaño se incrementara.

— ¡Que te pares de encima mío! ¡Que eres imbécil! ¡Pesas! —grito exasperado haciendo que el rubio reaccionara y se levanto como un resorte mirando al chico que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero luego dirigió una mano a su cabeza rascándola el castaño chasqueo la lengua levantándose de la misma forma limpiando su ropa.

—L… lo siento… jeje —se rasco un poco la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada del chico frunció de la misma forma el ceño, los otros dos miraban incrédulos al castaño que se atrevió a gritarle al "_Príncipe_" de la escuela. Pero lo que más les sorprendió es ver cómo se disculpaba, sabiendo que él decía "_Un príncipe nunca se disculpa_" pero luego vieron el rostro de Tsunayoshi que aterraba más que la propia medusa, así que era eso o morir en piedra.

—Esta escuela está rodeada de idiotas, entrare a la oficina —contesto cortante el chico ante la mirada de los tres, el rubio se alzo de hombros siguiendo en su crucigrama, el pelinegro miraba al otro rubio y este miraba hacia la puerta, dando un largo suspiro alejándose de ahí.

**.:::.**

Dentro de la oficina, se encontraba sentado en un escritorio un hermoso rubio de cabellos completamente alborotados, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado y este tenía la mirada perdida con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo de lejos se veía realmente gracioso, el chico se detuvo delante del cuerpo ajeno y levanto la mirada cerrando la puerta con el pie, el hombre del escritorio levanto la vista y todo el enojo se le borro, el castaño lo miro entre asustado y temeroso sabiendo que su tío era igual o más raro que los que se encontró atrás, dio un paso atrás colocando la mano en la perilla pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a otro rubio que por el golpe impulso al castaño y cayo estrellando su rostro en el piso de madera, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡Tsu-kun! —grito el rubio de ojos dorados llorando a grandes mares mientras miraba a su sobrino como si fuera una planta de mierda.

— "**Esto es solo trabajo de él… sé muy bien que ese desgraciado era el que estaba sentado en la mesa del secretario… pero claro eso me pasa a mi por no saber quién era o más bien por ignorarlos y no querer repararlos… pero claro como siempre ese desgraciado jodiendome la puta vida**" chasqueo la lengua levantándose de una mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio que lo miraba altanero.

—Maldito Alaude, ¡DEJA LOS MALDITOS JUEGOS Y NO ME TOME POR ESTUPIDO! —grito señalándolo haciendo que los dos dentro de la sala lo mirara uno asombrado y el otro altanero haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara más.

—Hmp, veo que lo idiota no se te quita, _T-S-U-N-A-Y-O-S-H-I_ —susurro sensual el hombre, haciendo que el director lo viera con estrellitas en los ojos y el chico frunciera el ceño subiéndole más el ego al rubio que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Y a ti no se te quita lo arrogante e inútil, veo que sigues con este tarado —contesto señalando a su tío que lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este lo ignoro completamente—. No es algo que me interese claro está, pero te recomiendo que consigas algo mejor, no sé como aguantas sus mensadas —siguió con su monologo como si hablara sobre el clima.

—Hn.

— ¡Que malo eres Tsu-kun! ¡Y yo que me preocupe porque vinieras a Namimori como buena persona! ¡Y te ayude a entrar en la escuela para que luego salgamos como tío y sobrino, pero no! ¡Tú siempre que me ves me insultas! ¡Y eso es tan triste! —comento con cierto pesar sacándole un suspiro frustrado a los dos hombres que rodaron los ojos hastiados.

—Yo también he pensado lo mismo que tú, no sé como aguanto sus mensadas —susurro.

—Eso da a entender que el amor te apendeja —susurro burlón ante la mirada incrédula del hombre pero luego frunció el ceño porque le dijo pendejo.

— ¿A quién apendeja que cosa? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza el rubio de ojos anaranjados, pero los otros dos se miraron de reojo ignorándolo mientras se iban a sentar.

**.:::.**

— ¡Chicos! —se oyó una voz haciendo gruñir a todos pero relajaron el rostro al notar que era su amigo que se metía entre sus fans mientras agitado se colocaba delante de un grupo de hermosos y esculturales hombre.

El primero que se pudo observar fue un escultural peliazul con heterocromia, uno de sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, mientras que el otro era de un hermoso color rojo, el chico tenía el cabello peinado en una piña, mientras que miraba aburrido con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mirando interesante hacia adelante levantando una ceja al escuchar la voz de su rubio amigo, tenía un pearcing en la ceja, mientras al momento de bostezar se le noto uno en la lengua, el chico parpadeo un par de veces aburrido al tener sueño. Un suéter negro partido en v en la parte de su cuello dejando ver el escultural cuerpo que el hombre se mandaba, un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y unas botas del mismo color en sus pies hasta sus rodillas encajando el pantalón dejándolo bombacho en la parte de arriba.

A su lado, estaba un hermoso rubio de ojos color miel, que tenía el rostro sereno pero se notaba realmente impaciente, tenía una camisa de color negro abierta los seis primeros botones, dejando ver su cuerpo completamente y las mangas largas tapaban la mayoría de tatuajes que este hombre poseía, pero sin taparlos todos se podría notar que debajo de la camisa llevaba muchos, tenía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo, de un color azul oscuro y unos zapatos cerrados, sus manos se movían lentamente por el cabello dejando ver que unos aretes se podrían notar en su oreja, al igual que uno en la lengua, el chico cerró los ojos al reconocer quien era volviendo a su posee cool antes de que perdiera la fama por la tranquilidad que aparentaba mas que no tenia.

A su otro lado un hermoso moreno de piel un poco clara con el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos marrones estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el techo de manera aburrida y relajada, dejando aquella sonrisa boba en su rostro pasando una y otra vez las imágenes del partido de beisbol del día anterior sacándole suspiros arrogantes mientras su aura estaba completamente llena de estrellas, bolas de beisbol y corazones. Se notaba un pearcing en su oreja izquierda y uno en los labios dándole un aura arrogante. Tenía una camisa de color rojo abierta los primeros botones un pantalón de extraño color azul verdoso ceñido a su cuerpo con unos zapatos deportivos.

Y para finalizar con la descripción de los esculturales hombres, se encontraba un hermoso pelinegro de penetrantes ojos del mismo color, piel un poco pálida pero a la vez bronceada. Su cabello se podía ver completamente alborotado mientras que en la parte de adelante se podría ver como cubría lentamente sus ojos, su mirada completamente gatuno le hacía ver hermoso y a la vez sensual tenía un suéter con algunas letras dando a entender que no se entendía lo que decía, encima tenía un chaleco de color negro con la banda del comité disciplinario en su brazo dando a entender que era el líder, un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo y unos zapatos tenis, el chico con la mirada directa hacia donde la bola de sus fans estaban reunidas aparecía un rubio completamente agitado, el pelinegro lo ignoro completamente cerrando sus ojos, mientras los demás lo miraban interesados.

—**"Cualquier cosa que el idiota de Bel diga, es eso algo idiota así que en vez de perder mi tiempo prestándole atención mejor lo ignoro completamente…"** —pensaba el pelinegro de ojos del mismo color para abrir un poco los ojos viendo como movía sus manos como si contara algo interesante, pero al momento de escuchar algo el ruido volvió a los oídos del pelinegro.

— ¿Un hermoso chico? —pregunto interesado el moreno mirando a su amigo que asentía varias veces.

—Sí, un hermoso castaño de unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate, se veía tan indefenso y hermoso y una voz tan sensual y dulce como si temiera que las cosas se acabaran, su cabello desordenado y cuerpo pequeño lo hacía ver cada vez más hermoso —decía meloso un rubio y sus amigos lo miraban con una gota de sudor.

(**_An: ¡Y este que se fumo! Si yo misma escuche como Tsu-kun lo insultaba… sí que se imaginan cosas estos locos_**)

—No existe nadie así Bel, deja de soñar despierto —lo corto el rubio dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba desordenando el cabello un poco a su amigo.

—Pero es cierto —susurro cruzándose de brazos bufando molesto hacia un lado.

—Si ese niño existe, el pez es la persona más dulce del mundo —dijo burlón el pelinegro ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de este y una risa por parte de los demás.

—Valla amor que me tienes —susurro luego de un tiempo y todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor menos Kyoya que lo fulminaba—. Quien iba a pensar que la blanca nieves iba atrás de los magos —mencionaba burlón para luego bajar rápidamente su cuerpo para mirar la pared que tenía un hueco y en estaba había una tonfa—. Si te enojas porque es verdad. Blanca Kyoya —susurro llamando la atención de los que estaban presentes, que no escuchaban nada pero miraban la supuesta pelea.

—Ma, ma dejen de discutir y vallamos al salón de clases, ya sonó el timbre —dijo tranquilo el moreno pasando una mano por el pelinegro y el peliazul que lo fulminaron pero al acordarse de que ese no se moría del miedo por nada lo dejaron pasar suspirando aburridos.

**.:::.**

Caminaban dos personas por los pasillos tranquilos de la escuela, un rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un castaño de la misma forma mirando hacia adelante, los dos iban caminando en un silencio que ciertamente se les hizo confortable, el rubio giro a ver al chico y suspiro.

— ¿Puedo preguntar? —pregunto el rubio mirando las expresión del castaño que se detuvo y giro a verlo.

—De que sirve que quieras preguntar si igual no harás nada, sabes lo que el idiota de Iemitsu hizo, al igual que Jack, solo estaba cansada de estar en esa casa que traía muchos recuerdos—comento cortante asintiendo muchas veces.

—Tú no eras así Tsunayoshi.

—Claro que no, pero ese imbécil rubio me hizo entrar en razón de cómo tengo que ser para que la gente me respete y no me hiera, el imbécil que hizo que yo naciera simplemente me daño la vida, ¿Comprendes? —el rubio volvió a mirar hacia adelante sintiendo un aura de tranquilidad detrás de la puerta.

—Lamento dejarlos si yo hubiera estado… —el rubio no termino de hablar porque Tsuna le tomo la mano pegándolo contra la pared haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor lo tomo de la corbata bajándolo a su altura, Alaude que caminaba detrás de ellos se quedo quieto pero apretó fuertemente los puños por si ese mocoso se atrevía a tocar a la persona que tanto amaba.

—Cállate… no hubieras hecho mucho en ese entonces —susurro tétrico asustando a su tío pero luego relajo la mirada al sentir que el cuerpo de su sobrino se tensaba—. Tío… no hables más de ese tema… por…favor.

—Si Tsu-kun, lo siento —dijo sonriendo colocando una mano en la cabeza del castaño sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Alaude y Tsunayoshi se escondió en el cuello ajeno mientras se levantaba un poco removiendo el cabello del pequeño— ¿Listo? —Él asintió y de un golpe la puerta del salón se abrió.

Todos miraban incrédulos a la entrada, mientras que el maestro se le hincho una vena al ver a una masa de vida de color blanca que entro saltando como Heidi en el prado mirando a todos los estudiantes moviéndose como gusano, todos suspiraron al saber que era su amado director. El pelirrojo del mismo color de ojos miraba incrédulo a su amigo de la infancia sosteniendo un libro de problemas mientras que en el tablero había una gran problema de matemáticas, este frunció el ceño al ver a Alaude detrás de la puerta pero sabía que aunque ese idiota trabajaba de profesor dentro de ese lugar no se despegaba del director.

— ¡Hola, hola como están mis hermosos alumnos! ¡Mi pan de cada día! ¡Aquellos que me hacen más rico cada mes! —comento moviendo su cuerpo y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco— me alegro que todos estén bien —contesto sin que nadie hiciera una mueca dirigiendo su mirada a su mejor amigo pelirrojo que se le erizo la piel—. Hay un nuevo alumno, quiero que todos se lleven bien con el —dijo con un aura más grande que asusto a su mejor amigo sabiendo que lo que venía iba a estar completamente mal. — ¡Bueno! ¡Pasa pequeño terroncito de azúcar!

(**_An: Qué onda con Giotto x'D ¡Dios amo sus momentos de locura!_**)

Dijo meloso y de un momento a otro Alaude entro al aula y todos miraban a su profesor de historia con una gota de sudor, que se acerco tomando la oreja del rubio sacándolo de ahí haciéndole señas a G para que siguiera con la clase.

—E…entonces el nuevo estudiante adelante —la puerta se abrió y todos miraban con una mirada sorprendida al hermoso castaño el rubio y el peliverde se les ilumino los ojos aunque uno más que otro no se les veía mientras que los demás miraban interesante al chico, principalmente un pelinegro que levanto la mirada con una ceja en alto.

El chico al entrar sintió que llamaba toda la atención así que con su mirada más fría y helada miro a todos en su clase, vio que la mayoría de chicos se lo comían con la mirada mientras otros los miraban de forma morbosa, una gota más grande apareció en su cuello mientras dirigía su mano hacia su cuello moviendo un poco esta por la falta de aire de aquel lugar o era él, el que se sentía caliente.

Vestía tranquilamente un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color azul oscuro, una camisa de la misma forma ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver su cuerpo formado no a la manera de exagerar pero se le veía realmente formado, un chaleco encima de este de tela suave con una capucha baja, el chico parpadeo un poco tratando de adecuarse a la mirada de los pervertidos del lugar, para luego suspirar frustrado.

—Y bien, preséntate —le aclaro su maestro mientras este movió un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, 17 años el resto no les interesa y si quieren saberlo pregúntenle a Kami-sama a ver si le da la gana de responder —contesto cortante llamando la atención en especial de algunos chicos mientras los otros parpadeaba un par de veces.

—E… —el profesor no alcanzo a hablar cuando se paró de la nada un chico con aspectos realmente rudos que le ponía la piel de gallina a algunos dentro de aquel aula de clases, pero a pesar de eso su belleza era exótica, para la vista de los locos, para los cuerdos en realidad no, le erizo la piel a Tsunayoshi al momento que lo vio haciendo caras extrañas.

— "**En definitivo… me tengo que cuidar el trasero en esta maldita escuela**" pensó mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico.

Delante de él comiéndoselo con la mirada como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas abriendo lentamente los dedos el meñique junto al dedo gordo y el que le seguía cerrando los dos del medio haciendo cara de idiota, su cabello verde, si verde cubría por completo una parte de su rostro mientras un gran flequillo rojo cubría la parte de arriba, el castaño busco con la mirada de reojo a ver quién de ellos lo iba a regañar, pero como vio a su maestro ignorándolo por completo este chasqueo la lengua de la misma manera.

— "**Vamos Tsunayoshi, solo dos años más… solo dos martiriados años más**" se repetía mentalmente. Pero se puso completamente verde del asco y luego ladeo un poco su mente tratando de despejarlas llevando inconsciente sus brazos a los lados deteniéndose al ver que se iba a proteger el trasero. "**Indiferente Tsu, indiferente**" se repetía mentalmente.

— ¡Hay pero que chico tan frio! —dijo afeminado el peliverde sacando una cara de asco al castaño pero este luego le dirigió la mirada un poco subida de tono —. Pero a pesar de eso es demasiado lindo —gruño como perro en celo mirando a el chico y este por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniéndose con la otra pierna, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada—. Que dices bebe ¿Y pasamos un ra…

—Me niego —contesto antes de que el rarito según el terminara la frase cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho —. Lamento informarte que no soy ningún afeminado, y mi trasero está bien cuidado no para que ande cualquier marica a venir a estar fijándose en el, espero que te haya quedado claro, y si no me haces entrar en manera defensiva y si llegas a poner un solo dedo en mi cuerpo o quizás en el peor de los casos en mi trasero… —sonrió tétrico asustando al chico y a la mayoría que estaba en el aula —, tomare tus huevos y los arrancare de manera lenta y dolorosa, los freiré al sazón y se los daré de comer a los perros, pero el mismo pito que tratabas de meter en mi suculento trasero — a todos les salió una gota de sudor por lo que dijo —, lo meteré en el tuyo y créeme que no es lo único que meteré, ya que me compraron un cactus y quisiera ver como se entierra en un culo que no sea el mío —cerro los ojos dejándolos ver completamente decididos —. Hare que la roca te viole intensamente y créeme que no tengo dudas de llamarlo —comento por fin cerrando los ojos y al momento de abrirlos eran los mismos indiferentes, los chicos que estaban a su alrededor tragaron seco.

—P…por eso decía que me sentaba —hablo entrecortado y rápidamente Lussuria sentándose en su puesto desviando la mirada de aquella persona que lo miraba arrogante y altanera.

— ¿Al…alguien tiene una pregunta para Sawada? —pregunto mirando a sus alumnos que seguían en shock por la amenaza del pequeño y hermoso castaño que negaron rápidamente. Pero uno más atrevido se atrevió a levantar la mano, y este lo fulmino con la mirada mientras suspiraba fastidiado.

— "**Estúpidos japoneses… y sus estúpidas preguntas para conocer más a sus compañeros de clases… odio Japón no podría ser otro país ¡No claro que no! Mi madre y su estúpido amor familiar a su hermano idiota que ama a el idiota de Alaude**" seguía quejándose en la mente, pero de pronto regreso a la realidad al ver que todos lo miraban, y este frunció el ceño preguntándose qué carajo había preguntado.

—Sasagawa-san tiene razón ¿Por qué viniste Sawada-san? —pregunto interesado un peliplateado mirando de reojo a su amigo que por las tarugadas que había dicho nadie a excepción de los que conocía le habían entendido la pregunta, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad para mofarse de él más adelante.

—Mi madre le gusta Japón —contesto cortante haciendo que todos lo miraran con una gota de sudor.

— ¿Y de dónde vienes? Tu apellido y nombre son japoneses —pregunto con la misma intriga el mismo chico.

—Mi madre es japonesa y mi padre italiano —contesto cortante a la pregunta para luego suspirar frustrado — Vengo de los Estados Unidos —contesto ante la mirada interesada de todos, pero unos lo aparentaban más.

—Oh, ¡Extremadamente genial! —grito el peliblanco de hace unos momentos el castaño lo miro de reojo dejando que un suspiro saliera de sus labios— Eso quiere decir que hablar inglés —dijo el chico pero el de abajo rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—No tarado hablo francés, no vez que el inglés ya no existe en América —dijo sarcástico rodando los ojos haciendo que todos en el salón comenzaran a reír dejando a un indignado peliblanco que lo fulminaba con la mirada por haberlo llamado idiota, mientras este le ignoraba.

—Ya ya chicos, no sean tan dramáticos —dijo tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente el pelirrojo mirando a su estudiante que suspiro fastidiado— Tsunayoshi-kun ves y siéntate en esa silla —él castaño sin chistar obedeció sentándose en la parte más arriba de todo el salón ante la mirada interesante de algunos, este al momento de que se retomo la clase se coloco sus audífonos subiéndolos a todo volumen, sabiendo que la clase del tablero ya la había dado antes en su país.

**.:::.**

Caminando por los tranquilos pasillos de la escuela luego de la fastidiosa clase de matemáticas, se veía al castaño distraído con la mirada hacia adelante, de un momento a otro estuvo rodeado de tres chicos, el extraño afeminado que había conocido en el salón de clases, que le puso la piel de gallina pero lo aparento muy bien, sabiendo que sus nervios de acero simplemente le dieron espacio de que se erizara por el viento fuerte.

(**_An: Si claro ¬¬_**)

A su lado un poco más grande un moreno con un extraño bigote en la cara haciendo que el castaño colocara todo su autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada por lo feo que era el tipo, mientras miraba indiferente a los tres, a su lado estaba otro más pequeño abrazando lentamente un peluche, de cabello verdoso y mirada interesada en el castaño.

—Así que este mocoso fue el que te amenazo —dijo tétrico el moreno pero ni eso hizo que el chico aflojara su mirada, simplemente la mantenía a la altura del otro frunciendo lentamente el ceño en señal de molestia.

— ¡S…solo te advertimos una cosa! Sé que fingiste en la clase porque nadie entra a esta escuela sin saber que solo hay chicos guapos —dijo arrogante Lussuria haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos fastidiado pero no replico nada porque él no fue el que escogió el colegio—. Tienes completamente prohibido acercarte a Vongola Boy —dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice. El chico levanto una ceja al escuchar el nombre mientras fruncía el ceño, pero luego suspiro frustrado al acordarse de las palabras de su madre.

_(**An: ¡O POR DIOS! No me resistí en colocar ese nombre –mueve su cuerpo como gusano- si, si es el nombre de la banda de mi otro fic, pero cuando me llegue la inspiración le sigo con "mi amado hermanito"**) _

—Si señor —. El chico hizo pose militar ante la mirada incrédula de los tres mientras se daba la vuelta taladrando en su cabeza una sarta de insultos a aquel trió que oso ordenarle algo, pero mantenía la mirada serena porque no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos arrastrar a su santa e inocente madre.

_(**An: Que nada de eso tiene -.-**) _

**.:::.**

Iba caminando por el patio y vio todas las mesas ocupadas suspiro frustrado y paso la mirada deteniéndose en una donde miro al peliverde que le señalo la dirección, a donde estaba aburrido un peliblanco, un peligris que lo había visto en el salón de clases de hecho creía que eran ellos que le hicieron esas estúpidas preguntas, paso su mirada deteniéndose en dos personas que no había visto, una de ellas tenía toda la cara cubierta de vendas y su cabello era rojo al parecer se veía aburrido y a su otro lado estaba de la misma manera un chico pelinegro con un ojo cerrado golpeado, el chico camino hasta ellos tirando la bandeja en la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes que levantaron los ojos sorprendiendo por quienes lo conocían mientras los otros dos lo miraron interesados.

— ¿Sawada-san? —pregunto el peliplata mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El resto de la cafetería está ocupada —comento restándole importancia, y los otros lo miraron con el ceño fruncido pero se quedaron completamente callados, el chico levanto la vista viendo que unos lo miraban sin confianza y otros sonrojados, suspiro colocando su mano en el cabello desordenándolo sabiendo el porqué de sus miradas.

— **"Maldita sea, aunque sea dos años tendré que estar cerca de idiotas sonrojados y tontos celosos"** —suspiro frustrado abriendo los ojos. "**A mal paso darle prisa**" —Lamento los que les dije, no me gusta ser el centro de atención —comento bajando la mirada forzando la voz para que saliera completamente real, felicitándose internamente por ser un gran actor mientras los demás lo miraban con una leve sonrisa.

—Sin problemas ¡Extremo! —Grito el peliblanco mientras los demás sonreían divertidos y el castaño rodaba los ojos— Yo soy Ryohei Sasagawa —dijo señalándose de manera triunfante.

—El cabeza de césped, sin neuronas e idiota —comento dándole apodos al azar un peliplata divertido mirando como su amigo perdía la poca paciencia que tenia— Yo soy Hayato Gokudera —se presento tranquilo.

— ¡A quien le dices cabeza de césped! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! —grito señalando al peliplata que se le hincho una vena, el castaño miraba todo divertido sin borrar aquella sonrisa indiferente.

—Eh… Fran Hellín… —dijo tranquilo mirando hacia su plato completamente rojo.

—Enma Kozato —dijo uno de ellos haciendo que su voz sonara gangosa y este levantara una ceja al verlo.

—Lambo Bovino —se presento el otro levantándose del mismo aspecto mientras el castaño coloco las manos en las mejillas.

— ¿Los golpearon o qué mierda? —pregunto sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar la forma descarada de hablar del castaño. Los dos chicos asintieron dejándose caer de nuevo en la mesa— ¿Por qué? —pregunto interesado.

—Porque nos acercamos mucho al vongola boy —susurro el pelinegro mirando a el chico que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Vongola boy? —pregunto y luego su mente se iluminó —. Escuche ese nombre del rarito afeminado, el moreno sin escrúpulos, y el marica zombie —a los presentes le salió una gota de sudor al escuchar los apodos pero al notar el primero sabían de quienes eran.

— ¡No me digas que te amenazaron! —pregunto el peliplata un poco alterado pero sin gritar golpeando la mesa

—No te…

El chico no término por que tres personas se colocaron detrás de Fran tocándole el hombro, los chicos levantó la mirada unos asustados y otros incrédulos.

—Fran tienes la tarea o quieres que te golpeemos como a esos dos —dijo señalándolos mientras estos temblaban de la misma forma.

—C…claro toma Lussuria-sama —el castaño frunció más el ceño al ver la mirada arrogante que le dirigía.

—La basura se junta con la basura, por favor todos coloquen la basura en su lugar —comento sacando un papel de su bolsillo colocando "Basura" en la mesa de los chicos los cuales unos ni lo miraron mientras uno lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Ya me harte —dijo el castaño y miro a los chicos que lo miraron interrogantes — ¿Quiénes son esos vongola boy? —los chicos miraron extrañados al castaño pero igual asintieron al notar su mirada realmente atemorizante. Los chicos señalaron en el medio de toda la cafetería a un grupo de chicos que llamaban la atención solo con estar ahí, el castaño dirigió una mirada a Lussuria y a sus amigos — ¿De quién está enamorado el marica raro? —pregunto cortante y todos se miraron temerosos.

—K…Kyoya Hibari-san —dijo decidido Fran y todos lo miraron entre incrédulo por lo rápido que había sido—es el pelinegro… de contextura gruesa y mirada petrificante —comento señalándolo el chico asintió y se levanto de la mesa, dirigió una mano a su suéter alargándolo un poco ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

— ¿El bembón sin escrúpulos? —siguió con sus preguntas, ante la mirada de todos.

—D…Dino Cavallone —esta vez en hablar fue el peliplateado mirándolo con sorpresa—. Es el de camisa con los seis botones sueltos.

— ¿Y el de la mariquita con peluche? —pregunto mirándolos de reojo y más gotas de sudor aparecieron por los apodos.

—Según tengo entendido es… —el chico miro al mencionado y luego dirigió la mirada al grupo — Yamamoto Takeshi —dijo tranquilo mientras el peliplata se sonrojaba completamente bajando la mirada—. Es el chico con mirada más amable y dulce.

—Bien, no cierren los ojos y disfruten del espectáculo

—Tsunayoshi ¿Qué harás? —pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su nuevo amigo que se levantaba de hombros caminando hasta la mesa de los populares que voltearon el rostro mirándolo arrogante.

—Ya verán —susurro para el mismo sonriendo arrogante llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí…


	2. Estúpida e idiota nube, hare que respete

**Capítulo II**

**"Estúpida e idiota nube, hare que respetes al cielo a como dé lugar"**

—**Tsunayoshi ¿Qué harás?** —. Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su nuevo amigo que se levantaba de hombros caminando hasta la mesa de los populares que voltearon el rostro mirándolo arrogante.

—**Ya verán **—. Susurro para el mismo sonriendo arrogante llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

El castaño se había acercado lo suficiente a los chicos que se encontraban delante de él, todo alrededor habían prestado completa atención de lo que estaba haciendo en especial un pelinegro que levanto una ceja en estar completamente inconforme con lo que pasaba, el castaño se cruzo de brazos y los analizo a los tres, quería fastidiarle la vida al afeminado así que simplemente sonrió con arrogancia pero antes de que diera un paso alguien se había colocado delante de él, era un exuberante y hermoso rubio de ojos dorados que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—**Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El borrego rebelde decidió alejarse de su rebaño** —. Comento lentamente haciendo sonreír altanero al castaño mientras este fruncía el ceño.

—**Oh valla, y penar que un maldito potro estuviera vigilando lo que los borregos bien cuidados hacen** —. Le soltó con acidez para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— **¿Qué quieres mocoso? Este no es un lugar para que te estés pasando toda esta zona es reservada** —. El castaño pasó su mirada por todos lados y puso su cara de perro arrepentido, pero eso hizo que la mayoría lo miraran embobados.

—**Lo lamento tanto** —. Dijo con cierto sarcasmo haciendo levantar la ceja a la mayoría sin creer que el dijera eso. — **Pero es que no resistí por ver tantas neuronas dañadas** —. Alargo una sonrisa al sentir la mirada fulminante del rubio. — **Pero eso que importa, no te busco a ti lo busco a él** —. Comento señalando a él pelinegro que levanto una ceja.

"**_Agradezco de todo corazón que el idiota de Ethan me ayudara a superar la homofobia, aunque todavía no puedo hacer nada si no es con el_**" suspiro frustrado caminando hacia el pelinegro con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos. "**_Pero todo sea por la dulce venganza_**" pensó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Que qu… **

El pelinegro no había terminado de hablar cuando el castaño lo tomo de solapas por la camisa uniendo sus labios con los de él, todos en la cafetería abrieron los ojos completamente como platos pero se dedicaban a ver la escena sin interrupciones, el castaño exigió entre el beso que el pelinegro le correspondiera y como Kami manda así paso el pelinegro acerco sus manos hacia la cintura del chico acercándolo más a su cuerpo, Tsunayoshi mordió el labio inferior del chico mientras Kyoya besaba el labio superior y lo lamia de vez en cuando, entre aquel beso las lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, mientras las manos del pelinegro había cobrado vida subiendo un poco el suéter del castaño haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor abrieran los ojos impresionados.

**_"¡Ese mocoso hace que Kyoya muestre su otro lado!" _**fue el pensamiento de Dino, frunciendo el ceño. Lejos estaba Bel y Takeshi con una ceja levantada disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras sintieron como un enorme aura asesina se formaba entre el público.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo del castaño no estaba en brazos del pelinegro si no que se encontraba en el suelo, delante de él había un peliverde que lo fulminaba con la mirada, el castaño alargo una sonrisa burlona incluso mucho más grande que cuando había sonreído entre el beso sintiendo su aura mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Por otro lado en shock se encontraba el pelinegro que no había reaccionado desde que arrancaron aquel carnoso y excitante sabor de sus labios, frunció levemente el ceño reaccionando mirando al peliverde fulminando con la mirada a un chico de ojos negros que miraba interesado hacia arriba como el peliverde le fulminaba.

— **¿Qué pasa afeminado?** —. Pregunto con un pequeño toque de burla haciendo que el chico se enojara más.

— **¡Que te dije acerca de acercarte a ellos!** —. Grito señalando al grupo de chicos que levantaron una ceja fastidiados.

—**A ver, me dijiste…** —. El chico hizo como si tratara de recordar las cosas así que de un momento a otro se golpeo la palma de la mano sonriendo arrogante. — **En serio, lo lamento tanto travesti afeminado pero lo olvide** —. Coloco su cara de borrego con los ojos llorosos haciendo enojar más al peliverde.

—**Tu maldi… **

El chico no término cuando se escucho un aplauso realmente grande, en el centro se podría ver a Kyoya que miraba con molestia al chico de cresta roja.

—**No lo repetiré más Lussuria, deja de acosarnos en especial a mí** —. Contesto cortante para luego abrir los ojos furiosos. — **Si no me haces caso los últimos años que pasaras en la escuela serán los peores de tu vida **—. El chico mira indignado al pelinegro dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

El chico castaño se levanta limpiando su ropa para luego arreglar su cabello, que ciertamente siempre estaba desordenado, se da media vuelta para regresar a la mesa donde estaba antes pero una mano lo detiene, este chasquea la lengua dándose media vuelta topándose con el pelinegro.

—**Espera, que fue eso hace de unos minutos** —. El chico levanto una ceja y suspiro.

—**Tanta estupidez que he escuchado de ustedes y no sabes lo que es un simple beso** —. Comento restándole importancia, haciendo que al pelinegro se le hinche una vena en esta.

—**Sé lo que es un maldito beso, mi pregunta fue ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** —. Pregunto mirándolo pero luego alargo una sonrisa arrogante. — **Pensé que eras homofóbico** —. Susurro burlón.

—**No, no soy homofóbico y tampoco le veo nada malo besar a los hombres, lo que si me da asco es que intenten propasarse con mi suculento trasero** — A todos los que lo escucharon dejaron que una gota apareciera en su frente. — **Pero no le veo nada de malo besar a alguien, igual si ese alguien es un puberto besando, incluso mi hermano de 10 años besa mejor que tu** —. Comento burlón soltándose del agarre comenzando a alejarse de aquel chico que botaba humo por los oídos.

* * *

Las clases habían pasado realmente rápido para el chico, en la clase de deporte habían corrido incluso 20 vueltas y él seguía como si nada, simplemente a la par de la clase, en la de ética había conocido a un profesor que realmente estaba loco, primero hablaba de la paz religiosa y de un momento a otro hablaba sobre el boxeo, luego conoció a el de literatura y este estaba igual de tolete que el otro **(N/A: Tolete, dícese a alguien que tiene problemas mentales)** hasta que por fin las pesadas clases habían terminado, el chico caminaba tranquilamente hasta la puerta mirando de reojo como todos se iban yendo, tiro su mochila al suelo y coloco a todo volumen la música, mientras cantaba sigilosamente, levanto un poco la vista levantando una ceja al ver a el pelinegro caminar tranquilamente vestido completamente elegante, levanto mas la ceja al notar que no tenia aquellos pearcing, pero más que no tenia aquel suculento pearcing en los labios, pero luego chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

"**_Estúpido y sensual Ethan, me hace acordar de sus malditos besos, no debí dejar que me pervirtiera de esa manera_**" dejo salir otro suspiro y levanto la mirada observando como el chico se adentraba en una limusina y se perdía en la calle. "**_¿Un idiota que se hace el rebelde? Tonterías_**_"_ pensó cerrando de nuevo sus ojos.

—**Hey, ¿Estas solo?** —. Una vos se escuchaba al fondo de la música, pero el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una risa salió de los labios del pelinegro cuando movió sus manos delante del chico, este se sobresalto gruñendo, miro con el ceño fruncido a un pelinegro bastante alto, muy parecido al que había besado en la cafetería.

—**Que molestos son en este lugar, ¿Qué quieres?** —. Pregunto mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico que se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando al chico que al parecer era un amargado.

—**Yo de amable vengo a ofrecerte compañía y tu lo que haces es bufarme** —.

—**Hn** —. El chico levanto una ceja al escuchar ese monosílabo de los labios del castaño y rio un poco, para luego negar lentamente. — **Si era lo único que tenias que decir lárgate** —. Dijo mirando al hombre de arriba abajo.

—**Valla que agresión, en esta escuela que les dan de comer veneno acido** —. Dijo cruzándose de brazos, el castaño suspiro y giro a ver a aquel pelinegro. — **Soy Fon Hibari, un gusto** —. Dijo tranquilo borrando aquella enojada sonrisa que tenia.

—**Tsunayoshi Sawada, ahora piérdete** —. Susurro mirando de nuevo hacia adelante, el pelinegro dejo salir un largo suspiro mirando de reojo al castaño. — **¿Qué? Tengo monos en la cara** —.

—**No, simplemente pensaba de porque no te habías ido** —.

—**Porque…** —. El chico se detuvo y midió las palabras que iba a decir. — **No te interesa molesto, ya desaparece que estoy esperando a alguien** —. El pelinegro dejo salir un largo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, pero luego escucho una melodía conocida saliendo de algún lugar.

_Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for_

_Can't take much more_

_One - Nothing wrong with me_

_Two - Nothing wrong with me_

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give_

_Two - Something's got to give_

_Three - Something's got to give_

_Now_

—**Nana, ¿Donde estas? **—.

—**Lo lamento mi amor por llamarte a estas horas, pero es que estaba ocupada y te iba a avisar que salía tarde del trabajo, y pensé en llamarte ahora que estas en clases…**

— **¡Clases! ¡Nana! Salí hace una hora** —. Del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio sepulcral, la mujer se mordió el labio, y el chico soltó un largo suspiro. — **Ya no te sulfures, yo tomare el colectivo y llegare a la casa, relájate** —.

—**Tsu-kun…** —.

—**Ya en serio** _mom_**, no hay bronca estoy bien, ya se me pasara la cólera** —.

—**Te pagare ese favor luego lindo, gracias mi amor** —.

—**Si si, deja de ser tan romántica que me dan ganas de vomitar, ahora cuelga que te regañaran en el trabajo** —.

—**Gracias Tsu-kun, Bye** —.

El chico dejo salir un largo suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos, giro lentamente el rostro hacia un pelinegro que sonreía arrogante, le salió una gota de sudor y dirigió su mano hacia el cabello despeinándolo un poco.

—**Que fastidioso sos** —.

—**Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero al parecer te abandonaron, ¿Quieres que te de un empujón a tu casa?** —.

—**No gracias, puedo solo** —. Dijo agachándose para tomar su mochila, el chico levanto una ceja y miro hacia el cielo, donde estaba completamente nublado.

—**De aquí a que llegue el próximo colectivo llegaras a tu casa como pato mojado, deja que te lleve, no hay bronca** —.

—**Sí que eres pesado eh? Hibari** —. El chico alargo una sonrisa mas grande, y el pequeño rodo los ojos fastidiado caminando hacia abajo, el pelinegro rio un poco haciendo que el castaño lo gire a ver.

—**Vamos, mi carro esta en el parqueadero** —. El pelinegro levanto una ceja incluso más grande, caminando detrás del hacia el parqueadero, parpadeando los ojos varias veces con semejante carro que estaba delante de sus ojos, era un hermoso convertible BMW M6, de color rojo, pero no era un rojo cualquiera, era un espectacular rojo polarizado, con brillantina de color blanca, sus rines de color plateado, al igual que la mayoría de las partes de la delantera, los ojos de el castaño se salieron de orbita mirando el carro como si fuera un pedazo de carne realmente apetecible.

—**No tienes malos gustos en carros Hibari** —. Susurro por lo bajo para mirarlo como niño pequeño. — **¡Esta genial esa bestia! ¡Por dios que maravillosa!** —. Decía emocionado para correr hacia ella, con un Fon con una sonrisa.

No dudaron en llegar al apartamento del chico, este se bajo y levanto la mano en son de despido, pero el espejo fue bajado, luego de que el pelinegro le explicara unas que otras cosas, y los colectivos que debía tomar para llegar a la escuela, y de su casa a ella.

—**Espera Tsuna, Los lunes, jueves y viernes practico en la escuela, ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco llevarte esos días? **—. Pregunto con una sonrisa, el castaño se giro y alargo una más grande.

—**No gracias** —. Le rechazo comenzando a entrar al edificio, dejando a un muy divertido Fon.

* * *

En una gran mansión se escuchaba acostado un pelinegro cantando lentamente, un sonido se escucho en la puerta y por esta entro un sexy pelinegro de coleta larga mirando a su hermano que estaba entretenido en la música, dejando que de sus labios fluyeran lentamente palabras melodiosas, el pelinegro miraba interrogante a su hermanito pequeño cuando este levanto la mirada chocándose con los orbes negros de su hermano.

—**Sal de mi habitación Fon** —.

—**Oh vamos Kyoya, no seas amargado quiero verte tocar** —. Dijo tranquilo mirando a su hermanito.

—**Hn… te morderé hasta la muerte si no sales de inmediato** —. El chico levanto una ceja al ver que su hermano se había perdido en la ventana, y este tomo una tonfa y se la tiro pegándole en la frente haciendo reaccionar a Fon que se sostuvo por el gran golpe mirando a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡Oye! ¡Maldito borrego que te pasa!** —. Le dijo altanero su hermano para luego caminar hasta él y zapearlo, los dos se mandaban rayitos realmente furiosos. — **¡Como odio ese maldito monosílabo y mas tu maldita palabra "Te morderé hasta la muerte" no te he dicho mil veces que eso se puede malinterpretar! ¡Pero claro tú eres un caso aparte!** —. Le gritaba para darle otro zape mirando a un aburrido pelinegro que botaba un gran aura asesina.

—**Aniki… corre **—. El pelinegro levanto una ceja, pero al ver la mirada aterradora de Kyoya no dudo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, una sonrisa malvada estaba en el rostro del pelinegro menor mientras el mayor aunque estuviera asustado estaba divertido, ya que le encantaba hacer enojar a su estúpido y sensual hermano menor.

Una mancha negra grande, pasó corriendo haciendo que las mucamas sostuvieran sus vestidos, cuando un rubio quedo realmente espelucado, para luego ver una mancha negra más pequeña correr a toda velocidad haciendo lo mismo que hace algunos momentos, las mucamas se vieron entre todas asustadas.

—**Esos eran… los señores Fon-sama y Kyoya-sama… ¿Alaude-sama?** —. Preguntaron mirando al rubio que se acababa de terminar de arreglar caminando indiferente hacia el frente.

—**Lo ignoro** —. Las mujeres miraron al hombre alejarse y suspiraron frustradas para comenzar a arreglar el cuarto del cual iban a entrar, Alaude termino delante de la puerta de Kyoya, y camino lentamente hacia su cama tirándose en esta, mientras tomaba tranquilamente unos escritos y miraba interesado la letra. — **Sin duda tiene el talento de su madre** —. Susurro lentamente para levantarse y salir de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula al ver a un Kyoya completamente sucio de lodo, murmurando sartas de malas palabras, y a un Fon realmente divertido completamente mojado.

* * *

Un castaño tenía una pierna en la guitarra mientras movía tranquilamente sus cuerdas, el chico tenia la mirada perdida y escribía unas que otras cosas en un papel, luego chasqueaba la lengua y sonrió al tener el acorde, para luego mover un poco su cabeza y volver a escribir rápidamente.

—**A ver… ya lo tengo** —.

**(An: *-* No les diré el nombre porque todavía no está lista, cuando lo este sabrán, pero algunos la deben conocer así que no sé porque tanto drama~)**

Miro ahora a mi alrededor  
veo miles de vidas que no se cómo son  
cada uno su historia, cada unos su Rol  
¡SOMOS SOLO PERSONAS!  
Unos que viven mejor  
porque usan el afecto como el primer valor  
otros que andan a golpes con su corazón  
¡Y no cuidan su vida!

**—Tsk… **—. Se volvió a quejar el chico, dejando la guitarra a un lado y mirar el techo, dirigiendo una de sus manos inconscientemente a sus labios para levantarse de golpe, y fruncir el ceño. — **Que mierda me pasa… estúpido e idiota malagradecido… después de que lo beso me reclama, y para colmo no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, pero que hago en realidad es lindo** —. Dijo tirándose a la cama para fruncir el ceño con sus pensamientos. — **Maldito… Ethan…** —.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada estaba un peliverde con una cresta, un moreno con un bigote realmente repelente, y un peliverde mirando indiferente donde caminaba tranquilamente un chico con los ojos cerrados, los dos fruncieron el ceño y caminaron hasta él, y el moreno lo tomo del suéter que traía puesto alzándolo a su altura, el castaño levanto una ceja frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡Nosotros te lo advertimos maldito crio!** —. El chico levanto una ceja, pero de un momento a otro escupió sangre de sus labios al sentir un gran golpe en su estomago, frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al ver una navaja en su estomago, chasqueo la lengua y de un golpe a otro el moreno estaba en el suelo, el peliverde al cuadrado corrieron hacia su amigo mientras el castaño se había sacado la navaja del estomago y miraba la sangre salir, chasqueo la lengua al sentir una punzada más profunda.

**_"M…mierda, sí que me dio de lleno"_** pensó entrecerrando los ojos. **_"Pero yo también le di, y más fuerte a lo mejor con el golpe en la nuca pierda la memoria o en el peor de los casos quede en coma, igual no estaba tan agradecido contigo Lancia-san eres el mejor hombre que sabe arte marciales en este mundo"_** festejaba en su mente, pero unas voces comenzaron a rodear el lugar, el castaño miro a sus amigos nuevos que abrieron los ojos completamente espantados.

—**Tsunayoshi** —. A su lado estaba un peliplateado mirando con horror el estomago del pequeño, el chico cayo sentando en el suelo, y levanto la vista un poco borrosa y se levanto caminando a grandes zancadas hacia uno de los peliverde, tomándolo de solapa y acercándolo a él. — **¡Tsuna!** —. Grito el mismo chico mirando a su amigo y sus reacciones.

—**Mira imbécil afeminado, pisaste el borde de la guerra, no creas que esto se quedara así, no te debiste meter conmigo porque créeme que te ira mas mal de lo que ya te va, y tanto a ti como a tu amigo los puedo mandar de por vida al hospital con solo romperte una cuerda de los músculos, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?** —. El chico asentía rápidamente. — **Espero… que la próxima vez si me vas a atacar que sea con un arma porque con una navaja lo único que me provoca hacer es escupir** —. El chico lo soltó de una haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, camino lentamente y sus ojos se tornaron borrosos.

**_"C…creo que no recuerdo… cuando fue la última vez que me desmaye… oh ya lo recordé… cuando perdí completamente la apuesta en el valle de la muerte de New York…" _**

— **¡Tsuna…! ¡Hey Tsuna!**

— **¡Sawada…! ¡Reacciona Sawada!**

**"Maldición… no siento…mis piernas" **

* * *

El chico abría lentamente los ojos mirando un techo completamente blanco, el chico parpadeo de nuevo dirigiendo una de sus manos a su frente quitando lentamente el sudor, de esta, el chico se trato de sentar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas, aunque realmente esto no le molesto de todo y quedo sentado en la silla, mirando con la mirada perdida hacia adelante, sintió que la puerta fue abierta, y le salió una gran gota de sudor al ver a su tío llorando que se tiro encima de él, provocando que una vena se le hinchara en la frente.

—**G…Giotto… levántate** —. Gruño molesto mirando a su tío que se levanto como un resorte mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir más rápido.

— **¡Tsu-kun! ¡Pensé que nunca ibas a despertar!** —. Comento gritando como un demente, y abrazo mas fuerte al pequeño castaña pegando su frente con la de él. — ¡Sabes lo solo que me iba a sentir, y verte todo así botando sangre como una bolsa de donante! ¡No lo resistí mas y me toco traerte al mejor hospital! —. El chico rodo los ojos y vio entrar a Alaude con su siempre seriedad, mirando con preocupación al chico, este suspiro y miro hacia adelante.

—**Estoy bien Alaude, no te preocupes** —. El rubio se asombro y giro a ver a su pareja que se dio la vuelta comenzando a salir, en realidad el castaño sabia los sentimientos de las personas con solo verlas, le recordaba tanto a Nana. — **No le han dicho nada a mi madre** —.

—**No quería preocuparla, pero igual se va a enterar** —. Susurro lentamente.

—**Ya estoy bien que me den de alta** —. Dijo levantándose de la camilla, y su tío lo miro asustado. — **Estoy bien Giotto, no es tan profunda la herida aparte de que fue con una navaja pequeña, el imbécil no le dio tiempo de enterrarla completamente** —.

—**Ese no es el problema Tsu-kun, y si se te abre ¡Que haremos!** —.

—**Ya, ya relájate no se abrirá en serio, me siento bien **—. Dijo levantando los brazos y sonriendo lentamente, pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas le hizo reaccionar, pero este se paro con todas las de la ley caminando hacia su ropa. — **Ves a que me den de alta** —.

—**Está bien, pero alguien te llevara a la casa, y tu le dirás a tu madre** —. El rubio se detuvo y volteo a girar a su sobrino. — **Tsuna, que paso** —. El castaño giro a verlo y suspiro.

—**Ese imbécil me tomo de solapas y me enterró la navaja, al parecer desde el primero momento les caí mal, en realidad no me interesa del todo** —. Su tío frunció el ceño y miro hacia la ventana.

—**Si no fueran por los testigos los expulsara a los dos, estarás castigado por devolverle el golpe, pero Levi ha sido expulsado de la escuela, Hibari-san estará vigilando tu castigo** —. El chico levanto una ceja y lo volteo a ver.

— **¿Hibari?** —.

—**Si, Kyoya Hibari el presidente del comité estudiantil, descansa una semana luego disfrutaras de su castigo por golpear a un estudiante**.

—**Fue en defensa propia** —. Se quejo pero su tío ya había salido.

**_"En fin, creo que la semana me servirá a ver si cierra la puta herida, maldición… no me sentía tan mal desde aquel accidente"_** se quejo colocándose un suéter de color negro, del cual estaba completamente limpio, un chaleco blanco encima de este, y un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo.

* * *

Una mujer corría de un lado a otro en su casa, mirando a su hijo que estaba sin camisa en el sofá de la sala comiendo helado tranquilamente y viendo a Dr. House, soltando una que otra carcajada, que era tapada por el helado, evitando gruñir de dolor, mientras la castaña estaba histérica insultando al rubio que había llevado al castaño.

—**Ya Nana, tranquila fue mi culpa** —. Decía Giotto mirando de reojo a su sobrino que se divertía viendo la pantalla.

— **¡Tu culpa! ¡Casi me matan a mi bebecito hermoso! ¡El siempre es tan dulce y tan bueno! ¡Cómo es posible que todo eso pasara! ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Qué hiciste para que te odiaran de esa manera! **—.

— **¿Yo? Nada, simplemente me odian y ya. Yo qué culpa tengo** —. Dijo volteando a mirar a su madre y a su tío al momento de que el programa había acabado, los dos suspiraron frustrados sabiendo que el chico no les iba a decir nada.

—**Bien, es hora de llamar a Watson** —. Dijo levantándose Giotto colocándose de todas las maneras unas gafas grandes y un gorro de detective al igual que una gabardina café. — **Elemental mi querido Watson, te esperare en la escena del crimen **—. Del otro lado se corto la llamada y por la puerta del apartamento entro un rubio de ojos azules vestido igual que el otro sujeto, a los dos personas ajenas, miraron a los dos como si estuvieran locos. — **Bien Alaude Watson, investiguemos el caso de Sawada Tsunayoshi **—. El rubio asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero no camino por el gruñido de alguien.

—**Si, como tú digas Cherlot Giotto** —. Dijo rodando los ojos mientras salía delante de un animado rubio.

—**Siento una gran pena ajena** —. Dijo Tsuna mirando por donde salió la pareja, dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios, mientras metía otro pedazo de helado en su boca, soltando una gran carcajada porque había comenzado "Jersey shore"

* * *

La semana había pasado realmente rápida para Tsunayoshi, lo habían ido a visitar sus amigos y para el colmo de los colmos le llevaban sus apuntes, y como aquellos amigos eran unos fanáticos de la escritura escribían centenares de testamentos por clases, pero así se había hecho más amigo de ellos, Gokudera le había puesto Juudaime, y este simplemente lo llamaba por su nombre, al igual que a Enma, Ryohei, Fran, Lambo los seis se lograron acercar bastante bien y hacerse buenos amigos, pero ellos no eran los únicos que lo visitaban, últimamente Fon también había tomado el gusto de visitarlo todos los días, comían juntos y se sentaban a ver televisión, era extraño pero los dos se llevaban bastante bien, pero ese día el castaño regresaba a la escuela, así que se estiro cuando bajo del colectivo mirando indiferente la escuela.

El chico se quito las gafas que traía puestas guardándolas en el estuche, entrando tranquilamente a la escuela, todos lo voltearon a mirar y los rumores habían comenzado, en la puerta estaba Lussuria mirándolo indiferente, al parecer tenia nuevos seguidores, el castaño giro a ver al peliverde que le siguió la mirada, pero este gruño molesto haciendo que el peliverde se escondiera detrás de el pequeño peliverde y alargo una sonrisa arrogante.

Tenía un suéter rojo en v debajo de una camisa un poco abierta de color negro, con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo, y un gran "27" detrás en su espalda, su cabello como siempre andaba alborotado, y su mirada era perdida en el camino, al llegar al salón todos giraron a verlo, los estudiantes lo miraron asustados ya que se habían enterado de lo pasado y sus amigos corrieron hacia el comenzando a preguntarle, cosas este los cayo con una mirada y estos hicieron caso enseguida mientras subía y se tiraba en su silla y cerraba los ojos.

— **¡Sa…Sawada-san!** —. Un grito de un chico le hizo abrir los ojos, sostenía un ramo de flores y algunos chocolates. — **De… ¡De parte de todo el salón esperamos que te mejores!** —. Dijo colocando los objetos en la mesa, y dirigiéndose a su silla completamente sonrojado, el levanto una ceja y miro a todos los del salón que asintieron rápidamente.

El dirigió una mano hacia los chocolates metiendo uno en sus labios, la primera vez todo se asombraron ya que sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso color carmesin, incluso los vongola boy que habían entrado se quedaron completamente embobados con la imagen, Tsuna dirigió una mirada a todos cerrando sus ojos y ampliando una sonrisa.

—**Gracias a todos, esta delicioso** —. Todos lo miraron embobados mientras este seguía comiendo sus chocolates.

**_"Quien abra hecho estos chocolates, si que están bueno… debería amenazarlos para que me regalen mas chocolates… Nah eso sería joderles la vida, mejor que se maten en su cabeza a ver que me van a regarla después, debería sonreír así mas seguido para que me regalen más cosas, a que soy malo jojojo" _**

* * *

Las clases habían pasado realmente rápido, el castaño estaba recogiendo sus libros cuando unas piernas se habían acercado a su pupitre, el chico levanto la vista mirando a un pelinegro de profundos ojos negros mirándolo de arriba abajo, el castaño levanto una ceja, este todavía tenía sus gafas puestas, este sonrió un poco arrogante.

— **¿Quieres otro beso?** —. Un tic apareció en la frente del pelinegro, mientras el castaño al darse cuenta amplio mas su sonrisa. — **Oh, yo no regalo besos así porque si, la única forma en que lo haría sería bajo una venganza para joder a otra person… **

El chico no termino cuando su cuerpo había terminado en el piso, el gran sonido de una silla siendo aventada hacia atrás había hecho que el salón quedara completamente en silencio, el golpe en la cabeza del castaño fue un poco ruda, mientras este con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el golpe abrió lentamente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al tener al pelinegro encima de él.

—**Sawada…Tsunayoshi… **

— **¿Q…que quieres...?** —. El chico parpadeo un par de veces, pero luego se acordó de su nombre, del nombre del otro pelinegro cansón y de quien le iba a poner su castigo.

— **¿Estás listo?… para tu castigo SA-WA-DA** —. El castaño abrió los ojos como pudo y se intento mover pero el cuerpo del pelinegro lo aprisionaba bastante. — **Huir es de cobardes… T-S-U-N-A-Y-O-S-H-I-K-U-N** — Deletreo sensual, cerca de los labios ajenos, escuchando un dulce gemido de dolor pero todo eso se tapo a un fuerte gruñido de dolor y un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Jojojojojojojo soy malvada *·* **

**Awww! Mi Tsunayoshi sera castigado por Kyoya, o Kyoya sera castigado por Tsuna y Giotto por tratar de pasarse de listo con mi sexy Tsuna. **

**Odie a Levi, pero es que... D': Mi Tsuna es muy sensual para se apuñalado. **

**Tan tierno sus amigoshess~ y Fon *·* Oh Dios adoro la hermandad de el con Kyoya x'3 **

**Awww Aquel beso dejo en trauma a Tsuna *·* **

**Me encanta mi Kyoya *·* Como cantante, Wuazzz~ **


	3. Nunca te han dicho que la nube sobrevoló

**Capítulo III**

**"Nunca te han dicho que la nube sobrevoló el cielo"**

— **¿Estás listo?… para tu castigo SA-WA-DA** —. El castaño abrió los ojos como pudo y se intento mover pero el cuerpo del pelinegro lo aprisionaba bastante. — **Huir es de cobardes… T-S-U-N-A-Y-O-S-H-I-K-U-N** — Deletreo sensual, cerca de los labios ajenos, escuchando un dulce gemido de dolor pero todo eso se tapo a un fuerte gruñido de dolor y un golpe en la cabeza.

Kyoya se levanto rápidamente agarrándose la entrepierna, mientras con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza, el castaño no se había movido de donde estaba hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta, su corazón había comenzado a latir a mil y sus mejillas se habían puesto demasiado rojas, su mente estaba completamente alborotada, todavía sentía la respiración ajena sobre sus labios, queriendo probar de nuevo sus labios, pero su lado rebelde gano, y si le propino un golpe en la entrepierna al imbécil e idiota nube que trato de propasarse con su persona.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada fulminándolo pero este ni siquiera lo miraba a él, su vista estaba en la puerta donde Alaude estaba cruzado de brazos, el castaño había reaccionado tomando sus maletas y se había alejado de donde estaba, y se detuvo unos centímetros lejos de Alaude.

—**Para que hallas reaccionado así, es porque algo iba a pasar** —. Susurro solo para que el castaño lo escuchara.

—**No es algo que te incumba… Alaude** —. Susurro comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

—**Sawada, te recuerdo que estas castigad…**

— **¡Ya lo sé maldición! ¡Iré a la sala de castigos! **—. Grito desde donde estaba golpeando la pared con una pierna mientras comenzaba a insultar a él pelinegro y al rubio.

— **¿Qué quieres tío?** —. Pregunto cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho mirando a su tío, mientras un tic se movía en su ceja y en su labio.

— **¿Te pego duro?** —. Pregunto burlón, alargando una sonrisa arrogante, el pelinegro lo miro con toda la rabia del mundo saliendo detrás del castaño para propinarle el castigo. — **Kyoya, no es un chico fácil con el que puedes jugar…**

—**Ya lo sé, y eso hace el juego más interesante…**

—**No consideres esto un juego, que alguno de los dos puede salir enamorado** —. El rubio entro al salón de clases cerrando la puerta, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y suspiro frustrado comenzando a caminar manco, mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

— **Maldito…Tsunayoshi…** —. Se quejo el pelinegro pegando su frente a la pared sosteniendo su entrepierna. — **Si quedo estéril es por la maldita culpa de ese castaño… que piensa que es… Tsk** —.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, la música a todo volumen se encontraba el castaño en la sala de castigo junto a otras personas, pero estas seguían en su mundo, el castaño miraba aburrido hacia fuera donde un árbol de cerezo se podría asomar, era lo más interesante que podría ver, principalmente por la belleza que se podía sentir fuera, chequeo que sus amigos estaban saludándolo, este levanto la mano aburrido, y levanto una ceja al escuchar en sus oídos como el celular sonaba.

—**Hn** —. "contesto" el teléfono, escucho la voz de su madre, y levanto una ceja al escucharla reír. — _Mom_**… estoy "castigado" que quieres** —. Pregunto interesado del otro lado del móvil.

—**Lo siento mi amor, hoy tampoco te puedo ir a recoger porque salgo algo tarde, y tu hermanito tiene una cita en el pediatra, pero… ¿Podrías ir a hacer las compras? Te deje dinero en la mesa de la casa** —.

—**Hn…** —.

—**Te puedes comprar algo que quieras** —.

—_Mom_**, ¿Estas comprándome con eso?** —. Pregunto con una ceja en alto.

—**No me digas que está funcionando** —. La suave risa del castaño se escucho un poco, y la afirmación que había hecho.

—**Vale, entonces mándame un mensaje con lo que tengo que comprar cuando salga del fastidioso castigo llego a la casa recojo el dinero y salgo a hacer las compras** —. Su madre mando muchos besos al teléfono y lo colgó, mientras se despedía y le daba muchos besos, el castaño rio divertido colgando el teléfono, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana y vio el reflejo de cierto azabache que le hizo fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua.

"**_Estúpido, e idiota Kyoya_**" pensó cerrando los ojos ignorando las miradas fulminantes que este le mandaba.

* * *

El castaño salió de la escuela con humos botando por los oídos, el profesor que le habían mandado a cuidar les había puesto un trabajo en equipo sobre colaboración y no sé qué otras cosas más, y él había quedado con uno de los idiotas del vongola boy o como mierda osan llamarse, creo que se llamaba Belpegohper o el que mierda se iba a acordar suspiro frustradamente al momento de que él había bajado hablando unas que otras cosas con aquel pelinegro que le hacía sentir realmente extraño, pero igual no le importaba el castaño se acerco a los dos mientras estos fruncían el ceño, bueno más bien un pelinegro.

— **¿Qué vienes a disculparte?** —. Pregunto altanero el pelinegro, que él ya sabía que ÉL había sido el culpable del castigo.

—**No vengo a hablar contigo, vengo a hablar con el rubio así que piérdete** —. Le gruño como perro rabioso pero el pelinegro simplemente le devolvió los gruñidos y en la parte de atrás aparecieron dos perros imaginaros, del lado del pelinegro un hermoso y grande rottweiler, mientras que del lado del castaño apareció un grande y lindo labrador.

—**Son ideas mías… o veo a un par de perros gruñendo encima de esos dos** —. Repetía el rubio pero luego reacciono al momento de que el castaño lo despertó tronándose los dedos.

—**Rubio, mañana en mi casa para hacer ese puto trabajo de colaboración estudiantil, o que mierda** —. Le dijo mirándolo seriamente, el chico se asombro un poco pero luego asintió.

— **¡Hey! ¡Mañana no puedes!** —. Dijo Kyoya interrumpiendo al rubio en su movimiento. — **Tenemos práctica toda la tarde, y no se puede cancelar** —.

—**Hay cuanto lo siento con su patética practica, pero debe ser mañana, escuchaste rubio** —.

—**Oh, porque no lo dejan para el puto fin de semana** —.

—**Porque a diferencia de ti, hijito de papi yo trabajo los fines de semana, y no puedo aplazar eso porque necesito la lana** —.

—**Y a mí que me importa** —. Le contesto el pelinegro los dos se fulminaron con la mirada pero luego suspiro colocando su mano en la frente.

—**Bastante latoso, tú no estás conmigo de hecho deberías aguantarte que la de la idea del trabajo fuiste tú** —.

**_"Al parecer desaparecí de la vista de ellos dos…"_**

— **¡Donde esta mi princesa congelada! **—. Detrás del castaño un pelinegro de coleta abrazo al chico, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, pero uno en especial frunció el ceño. — **Como está la princesa de Fon, el rey encantad…**

No termino cuando un movimiento estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza estando en los pies de Tsunayoshi que de un movimiento lo había tumbado, todos abrieron los ojos como plato, menos Fon que ya conocía la fuerza que tenia aquella bestia.

—**Cállate** —. Susurro tétrico el castaño haciendo que este asintiera muchas veces.

—**Ya está dicho rubio, después de clases en mi casa** —. Este asintió lentamente mientras giraba el rostro. — **Hey Fon, por tu payasada y la lata de tu patético hermano se me fue el colectivo, dame un aventón a mi casa** —. Este se levanto de un salto y desordeno el cabello del pelinegro que miraba a los dos que se iban subiendo al auto de Fon, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a entrar en el parqueadero junto a Bel que seguía en su mundo.

* * *

El carro se había parqueado delante de la casa, mientras el castaño había tomado a el pelinegro como mensajero, la verdad es que en la semana Fon lo visitaba todos los días y bueno se habían hecho muy buenos amigos esos dos, mientras el pelinegro seguía en su mundo entrando las bolsas de las comprar a la casa del castaño que las dejaba en la mesa mientras se iba a tirar al mueble cerrando los ojos y encendiendo el televisor.

**(An: Este que se hizo dueño de la casa ¬¬ Fon: Yo que culpa que ande de visitante toda la semana, ya puedo hacer lo que quiera. An: -.-" era de esperarse de Fon)**

El castaño guardaba las cosas tarareando un par de canciones, al momento de escuchar el teléfono, Fon levanto una ceja y giro lentamente el rostro al notar que el castaño seguía en su mundo y el teléfono seguía sonando, el pelinegro suspiro y se levanto de donde estaba caminando hacia el teléfono, al parecer el castaño tenia telequinesis porque cuando presencio aquellos pasos lo detuvo con su vos.

—**No te preocupes, tiene contestador no le des vuelta al asunto y siéntate si no es mi mama es alguien que llama a cobrar y tengo pereza de dar explicaciones** —. Comenta restándole importancia, el pelinegro le baja un poco el volumen al televisor cuando la grabadora había comenzado a sonar.

—**_Nana, ¿Nana estas por ahí?_** —. El castaño se detuvo en seco y las latas que tenía en la mano se cayeron todas mientras su expresión se enfriaba completamente. — **Tsk, era de esperarse siempre estás en el trabajo y si pregunto por el pequeño debe estar en la escuela, le mandas un beso a Ryu, que no se te olvide…** —. Se detuvo un momento y luego lanzo otro suspiro. — **Y por supuesto, ese imbécil de Tsunayoshi debe estar en una fiesta o borracho por ahí, ¿No le has enseñado modales todavía? Ya lleva una semana hay y ni siquiera lo encuentro en casa cuando llamo** —. Seguía hablando el hombre, el castaño se agacho a recoger las latas mientras las colocaba en la mesa para seguir guardando las cosas. — **En fin, llamaba para decirte de la venta de la casa en los Estados Unidos, lo mejor es que vengas para recoger el dinero, ya que las empresas cerraran por quiebra, me despido** —. El contestador quedo en silencio, el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar las palabras del hombre en el teléfono y miro hacia la cocina donde estaba el castaño recogiendo las latas con la mirada perdida.

— **¿Estás bien Tsuna?** —. Pregunto el pelinegro mirando al chico que estaba mirando hacia la nada, para colocar su mano en la frente del castaño que lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

— **¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?** —.

—**Monos no pero si una cara de pendejo, ¿Qué te paso hombre? Cuando se escucho esa llamada al parecer perdiste completamente la vida** —. Susurro preocupado mirando al chico, este suspiro y volteo el rostro.

—**Simplemente era el donador de esperma, nada importante de hecho** —.

— **¿Nada importante? ¡Te llamo imbécil!** —. Le dijo alterado el chico mientras tomaba el hombro del chico y lo volteaba un poco pero miro incrédulo como este reía cínico.

—**Ya te dije que no importa, el imbécil es el, ahora deja de hablar que me vas a sacar canas verdes** —. Susurro por lo bajo el castaño para comenzar a guardar las carnes.

— **¡Canas verdes es las que me vas a sacar tu a mí! ¿Por qué tanta frialdad en ese sujeto? Que no se supone que eres su hijo** —. Grito histérico el chico mientras lo miraba firmemente, el castaño suspiro y se tiro en la silla de la sala destapando el helado y colocándolo en el medio pasando dos cucharas una para el pelinegro que se sentó delante de él.

—**El donador de espermas es un hombre "educado" por así decirlo, mi abuelo por parte de padre era un traficante y mi padre siguió su carrera hasta los 16 años que murió el viejo tomando el puesto como el jefe de una de las mejores mafias, pero mi padre es un maldito psicópata y cínico que quiere que sus hijos caminen derecho como a él le da la puta gana, el problema es que ni yo ni mi madre dejamos que el hiciera lo que quisiera, y abandono a mi madre cuando ella estaba embarazada de Ryu, consiguiéndose una rubia oxigenada hueca que es una perra faldera que sigue todo lo que él quiera** —. Comento restándole importancia. — **Pero luego cuando se entero que mi madre estaba de nuevo embarazada quiso regresar con ella pero como te abras dado cuenta esta semana mi madre es demasiado sencilla, y la verdad es que lo amaba demasiado así que regresaron yo no estuve de acuerdo y me volví un rebelde, peleaba todos los días con mi hermano mayor hasta los puntos en los que estábamos por matarnos, mi madre se volvió a quedar sola cuando mi padre de nuevo la abandono porque su zorra estaba embarazada** —. Suspiro metiendo una cucharada de helado en su boca. — **Luego del nacimiento de Ryu el espermatozoide andante nos visitaba todos los días pero cada vez iba menos, mi madre termino de dar a luz y nació mi hermano, aunque siendo sincero el único que le manda dinero es a mi hermano a mi me odia y mi madre habla con él es por el pequeño Ryu** —. Comento metiendo otra cucharada de helado en su boca.

—**Entonces…**

—**Sí, yo soy así por culpa de ese imbécil** —. Susurro por lo bajo colocando una mano en su mejilla. — **Desde pequeño había sido la oveja negra de la familia porque no me dejaba mandar de mi padre ni de mi hermano mayor, hasta el punto de querer matar a mi hermano, de no ser porque mi padre me detuvo golpeándome lo hubiera matado **—. Susurro restándole importancia.

—**Tsun…**

—**No digas nada hombre, fue hace mucho tiempo y fue por pura ira, por esa razón tengo esta fuerza de demonio **—. Comento riendo un poco mientras estiraba las piernas y miraba fuera de la ventana. — **La verdad es que cambie desde que esa mujer me lastimo…**

Susurro por lo bajo para el mismo mientras levantaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar hasta la sala con su tarro de helado Fon reacciono y camino detrás de él, mientras los dos se sentaban en el televisor para ponerse a ver algo interesante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el castaño había actuado demasiado raro para todos ya que estaba metido mas en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa, el chico cerro fuertemente los ojos en la clase de gimnasia al ver a su estúpido profesor y sus estúpidos teatros, le salió una gota de sudor al ver los "Kora" de un lado a otro, mientras este aburrido escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, el chico iba a quejarse cuando los iban a poner a hacer carreras pero lamentablemente su fallo fue grande al ver con quien iba a correr.

—**Kyoya Hibari vs Tsunayoshi Sawada ¡Kora!** —. Grito el hombre alto mientras giraba el rostro comenzando a correr hacia una pelinegra que corría por ahí para comenzar a pelear con ella ante la vista de todos sus alumnos que tenían una gota de sudor en la frente.

—**Te veo demasiado tenso, ¿Tienes miedo de correr conmigo Sawada?** —.

—**Yo no era el que se quejaba como niña ayer que casi lo dejaba estéril** —.

—**No juegues con fuego Sawada que te puedes quemar** —.

—**Mira como estoy temblando del frio Hibari** —. Le reto con una sonrisa arrogante, de nuevo habían aparecido los perros detrás de aquellos dos y el resto de personas miraban a los animales con una gran gota de sudor.

—**Hagamos esta competencia más divertida Sawada** —.

—**Sigue hablando Hibari, que por primera vez en mi vida escuchare a un imbécil** —. Susurro arrogante el castaño mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Una apuesta, si yo gano tu saldrás conmigo vestido de chica y terminaras en mi cama** —. El chico levanto una ceja y los que estaban atrás se taparon la boca evitando reír mientras el castaño sonreía mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera como una chica mientras rodaba su trasero para atrás.

—**Hecho, pero si yo gano tú te pondrás lo que yo quiera** —. Los dos se miraron retadores y se agarraron las manos para cerrar el trato, su profesor había regresado completamente sucio mientras repetía muchas veces el "Kora" miro a los competidores y sonrió al ver su mirada decisiva.

— **¡BIEN COMIENCEN! ¡KORA!** —.

Grito al momento que los dos salieron corriendo, el circuito era el típico lleno de obstáculos, grandes vallas, con rejillas, llantas para saltar, lodo por todas partes, grandes arcos, una cuerda delgada, muelle con una piscina, y varios flotadores alrededor los dos chicos comenzaron a la par pero el pie accidental del pelinegro se enredo en el del castaño haciendo caer al chico, este levanto la mirada furioso con el rostro cubierto de lodo, mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo, el pelinegro iba cerca de la pista en la piscina cuando accidentalmente se tropezó con el hombro de un castaño haciéndolo caer en la piscina mientras este pasaba tranquilamente los flotadores.

Al llegar a las llantas comenzó a saltar de lo más tranquilo pero miro de reojo como el Hibari iba corriendo a la par de él, los dos se miraron retándose con la mirada acelerando la carrera, iban a par los dos estaban dándose competencia, pero por un pelo o simplemente por una pierna el ganador fue…

— **¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!** —. Fue el grito del entrenador cuando bajo la bandera y el castaño sonrió victorioso.

—**Prepárate bombón, a vestir como este desea** —. Susurro burlón pasando a su lado mientras fruncía el ceño.

* * *

Una gran multitud se podría ver en el centro del patio, donde dos sujetos se estaban matando a golpes, el castaño al entrar a la cafetería se acerco a sus amigos que miraban aterrados hacia el centro.

— **¿Qué paso?** —. Pregunto interrogante el hombre mirando hacia dentro el lugar.

—**Mukuro está matando a golpes a Zakuro** —. Comento horrorizado Fran mientras miraba hacía dentro del lugar.

— **¿Por qué? **—.

—**Recuerdas que te contamos que Lambo estaba saliendo con Zakuro, uno de los de la banda contraria a la de de los vongola boy, bueno resulta que este estaba saliendo con Lambo pero solo era una fachada ya que en realidad este estaba saliendo con una mujer y solo utilizaba a Lambo como juguete sexual, ayer que te quedaste castigado fuimos al centro a comprar algunas cosas y lo encontramos, llegamos tarde a la escuela por estar en lo de Lambo** —. Susurro Fran.

— **¿Pero porque ese idiota golpea a Zakuro? si tengo entendido que no son parientes…**

—**No si son parientes. Lambo es el hermano mayor de la hermana de Mukuro, son hermanos medios y Lambo es como un pequeño niño delante de los ojos de Mukuro** —.

—**Valla, bueno supongo que no se puede hacer nada** —. Dijo Tsunayoshi dándose la vuelta para irse, pero ahí estaba el secretario de su tío, dio un largo suspiro y se metió entre la gente deteniendo el golpe que iba directo al rostro de Rokudou por el sujeto de cabellos rojos.

—**Que te pasa castaño ¡Quítate!** —. Este soltó la mano del pelirrojo y se volteo a mirar al sujeto con heterocromia.

—**Hey tu** —. Dijo señalando al chico mientras este levantaba una ceja interrogante mirando al castaño. — **¿Qué piensas que las cosas se arreglan a los golpes?** —. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—**Quítate Tsunayoshi que tu no entiendes nada** —.

—**Claro que si entiendo, Lambo es una de las pocas personas que me han caído bien en este lugar y este maldito se merece todos los golpes, pero no crees que Lambo se sentirá peor si se entera de que tú te metiste en problemas por culpa de este imbécil **—. Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos el peliazul levanto una ceja y asintió lentamente.

—**Vale, entiendo tu punto castaño** —.

— **¡JAJAJAJA! MIRA QUE ESTE GÜERITO VIENE A DECIRME A MÍ QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL CUANDO ESTE LE HACE CASO A UN HOMBRE QUE PARECE CHICA** —. Comenzó a reír en el suelo, al peliazul le dio una vena en la frente y el castaño lo detuvo.

—**Por lo menos parezco chica, y tengo más posibilidades de que te arrepientas y no sueltes la boca, recuerdas que hace una semana fui cruelmente atacado por esta escuela, y yo termine siendo el joven que dejaron mal golpeado** —. Susurro mientras sus ojos se nublaban, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos asustado — **Y… recuerdo que ese sujeto era amigo tuyo… y por venganza… quieres acabar conmigo… porque lo exp…expulsaron…** —

—**Nadie te creerá ese juego idiota…**

—**No sin un testigo** —. Dijo arrogante el pelinegro detrás del peliazul que miro de reojo a su amigo, sonriéndole con complicidad.

—**Eres el amigo de ese peliazul…**

—**Pero nosotros no lo somos** —. Dijo un peliplateado que miraba al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Tsk **—. El pelirrojo se levanto comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

—**Tsunayoshi-kun, gracias** —. Susurro el peliazul mirando al castaño que observaba el lugar por donde se había ido el otro mientras su sonrisa burlona seguía en el rostro.

—**No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Lambo** —. Comento dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar seguido de sus amigos.

* * *

El chico iba saliendo con sus amigos mientras mantenía la mirada en la puerta cuando Enma se coloco delante de él y le dio un pequeño sobre.

— **¿Qué es?** —. Pregunto abriéndola. — **¿Pijamada estilo Bovino? **—.

—**Sí, hicimos esto para levantarle los ánimos a Lambo** —. Comento feliz el peliverde mientras el castaño suspiraba cruzándose de brazos.

—**Hey somos niñas o que para estar en estas tonterías** —. Pregunto el chico levantando el papel y estos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. — **Vale, vale veré que hago solo denme la dirección y listo **—. Comento tranquilo, mientras los chicos le pasaban la dirección por mensajes, y este se despedía de ellos con una corta sonrisa.

—**Ya estoy listo Tsunayoshi** —. El castaño gira a ver al rubio que tenía su típica sonrisa que le hizo suspirar mientras comenzaba a caminar. — **Espera castaño, ¿A dónde vas?** —.

—**A coger el colectivo antes de que se valla** —.

—**Pero… yo tengo mi propio trasporte** —. El castaño levanto una ceja mientras este comenzaba a caminar al parqueadero, estando unos minutos fuera de este abrió los ojos realmente impresionado mirando semejante monstruo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Una hermosa Harley Davidson amarilla estaba delante de sus ojos, unas grandes y gruesas llantas mientras el rubio se montaba en esta colocándose un casco amarillo que decía encima "**_El príncipe de este mundo_**" y le tiraba un casco al castaño que sin importarle lo que digiera se montaba con él, para los curiosos el casco decía "**_El lacayo del gran principe_**"

* * *

Los dos habían llegado a la casa del castaño y se habían puesto a trabajar, llevaban mínimo 2 horas cuando el rubio le había dicho al castaño que tenía hambre, en esas dos horas se había llevado bien con el rubio que a pesar de ser egocéntrico tenía sus toques tétricos y crueles, amenazando con matar al castaño varias veces pero este hizo como lo que hizo la primera vez que lo escucho, exacto ignorarlo.

El rubio camino lentamente y se detuvo delante de unas fotografías, mirando en unas al castaño sonriendo mostrando sus dientes detrás de él una hermosa mujer muy parecida al castaño y un pequeño chico bastante parecido a la mujer con algunos rasgos distintos. En otras imágenes aparecía el castaño con tres personas más, un hermoso rubio de cabellos alborotados largos hasta su cuello de manera alborotada y suave, unos grandes y hermosos ojos lavandas, teniendo uno abierto y uno cerrado con una sonrisa arrogante, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien formado y no tenia camisa abrazando a un sonrojado castaño. A lado de aquellos dos se veía que era un par de chicos al parecer mellizos porque tenían rasgos iguales como sus grandes y hermosos ojos de color rojo y su cabello de un extraño color blanco, pero en otros aparecía uno de los chicos con el cabello blanco con varios flecos de color morado pero en otros aparecía con el cabello verde, en otras aparecía el chico castaño con el peliverde, mientras en otras aparecía con el rubio de ojos lavanda y otras con el peliblanco y el rubio mientras que en otras solo aparecía con el peliblanco, o con el rubio haciendo tonterías.

El rubio siguió caminando y se topo con una guitarra y unas hojas regadas levanto una ceja y camino lentamente hacia ella mientras se ponía a leer la letra y abría los ojos como plato, mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios. "_Es demasiado bueno…"_

—**Espero que hallas disfrutado de mi colección porque se te ve emocionado leyendo **—. Comento cortante el castaño quitado las hojas de la mano del rubio. El chico negó divertido mientras recogía las cosas y se perdía en las escaleras, el rubio suspiro y regreso al puesto chequeado dos refrescos y algunas galletas.

* * *

— **¡Bien! ¡Ya terminamos!** —. Grito animado el rubio mientras se levantaba colocando posee de héroe, el castaño negó divertido mientras comenzaba a chequear lo que habían escrito corrigiendo unas que otras palabras. — **Gracias por ayudarme, si no hacia esto me metería en problemas de nuevo con el viejo Giotto** —. Comento riendo un poco para luego colocar una mano en su nuca.

—**Yo solo lo hago porque también me metí en problemas, si no fuera porque no me importara pero tengo que soportar a aquella bestia y prefiero ahorrarme los castigos** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—**No tienes ventilador por aquí, hace bastante calor** —.

—**Ya regreso el príncipe gruñón, veré si bajo un ventilador para ti no seas tan cascarrabias** —. Susurro burlón mientras se levantaba, el rubio reacciono y tomo la mano ajena pero el vaso que tenía el castaño termino encima del rubio mientras el castaño se tapaba la boca para no reír. — **Ups, lo siento…**

—**Tan maravillosa tu acción, ahora me debes un baño** —. Dijo mirándose, el castaño rio un poco y asintió mientras este se levantaba.

—**A ver quítate el pantalón y la playera te daré un empujón con la ropa** —. El chico levanto una ceja, como diciendo; que cosa con que empujón. El castaño suspiro rodando los ojos. — **Que te daré una lavada un poco de polvo para el jugo y la seco para que quede limpia, si notas allá arriba a mano derecha hay un pequeño baño** —. El chico asintió y comenzó a quitarse la playera, el castaño levanto las cejas y una malicia apodero su cuerpo. — **Valla rubio no estás nada mal, si no tuviéramos que terminar esto y yo no tuviera esa pijamada en la casa de Lambo, estaríamos toda la noche en ese sofá** —. Comento burlón ante el sonrojo notable del chico.

—**P…pero…yo pensé… que tu…**

—**Ya le explique al morocho que no soy homofóbico, pero si mi trasero no sale lastimado no está nada mal follarse a unos cuantos** —. Comento tomando el pantalón y la playera yendo al patio para tirar eso a la lavadora, dejando al rubio en shock…

* * *

Una hermosa castaña entro a la casa y quedo helada al notar que en la puerta de su casa había una motocicleta y dentro estaba bajando un hermoso rubio donde sus ojos no se veían sin camisa con solo los boxes puestos, el chico levanto la mirada y se quedo helado secándose su cabeza, la mujer coloco las manos en sus labios pero luego frunció el ceño.

—**Jovencito, que hace esta motocicleta en mi piso y también que haces tú desnudo** —. Recalco la mujer ganándose una mirada un poco temerosa del rubio. — **Te puedo pedir por favor que te pongas algo de ropa** —. El chico parpadeo un par de veces y trato de hablar.

—**Yo…**

—**Hey** _mom_, **bienvenida** —. El castaño había llegado a salvar el día. — **¿Qué pasa** _mom_**? ¿Por qué esa cara?** —. La mujer señalo al rubio y el castaño rodo los ojos sabiendo a donde iba a llegar su madre. — **Es un amigo de la escuela, en el castigo nos toco hacer un trabajo en grupo y por estar con el desorden le volqué el jugo encima y como disculpa le preste el baño, no fue nada **_mom_ —. Comento restándole importancia, la mujer sonrió y bajo la cabeza saludando al chico, y este hizo lo mismo.

—**Soy Nana di Vongola, un placer** —. Comento la mujer alargando una sonrisa. — **Llámame Nana o mama ya que no me gusta que me digan señora** —. El chico asintió y hizo una reverencia.

—**Yo soy Belphegor un placer** —. Comento haciendo una corta reverencia, la mujer sonrió mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

—**Bebe, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu hermanito?** —. Pregunto la mujer desde la cocina.

—**Lo siento** _mom_**, no puedo luego de aquí iré a una pijamada** —. Comento mirando algunos papeles, para luego sentarse y rascar un poco su cabeza.

— **¿Pijamada? ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi a una pijamada? **—.

—**Sí, mis amigos son unas niñas en pasta y quieren ir a tener una noche de chicos en lo de Lambo, su dirección está en la mesa igual que su teléfono, hubieron unos que otros problemas y quieren que le levantemos los ánimos, ¿Ya te dije que son como niñas?** —. Menciono restándole importancia.

—**Valla, y pensar que este lugar te iba a cambiar** —. Musito soñadora la mujer.

—**Ya deja el drama Nana** —. Comento el castaño mientras se levantaba y seguía con los tecleos al computador.

—**Mi amor, me llamaron del bar a la oficina ya que no nos localizaron en casa, esta semana dijeron que no iban a abrir porque les iba a llenar de mala la cosa, así que me llamaron para que te dijera **—. Comento levantando la mirada hacia el castaño que volteo a verla.

— **¿Bar?** —. Pregunto por lo bajito el rubio, pero luego sonrió un poco. — **¿Trabajas en el bar varia?** —. Pregunto el rubio mientras la chica volteaba a mirarlo y asintió.

— **¿Lo conoces qué?** —. Pregunto el chico mientras dejaba la lap a un lado.

—**Claro, mi padre era el dueño pero se lo dejo a mis abuelos** —. Comento con una corta sonrisa, mientras una tristeza fugas cruzaba por su rostro.

— **¡Hey tu padre que estaba loco! Un bar es increíble ¡Que se aburriera o cual es la cosa!** —. Pregunto el castaño bastante intrigado.

—**Bueno, mis padres murieron en un accidente junto a mi hermano gemelo** —. El chico iba a decir algo y se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado.

—**Valla… lo siento no lo sabía** —. Susurro por lo bajo el castaño pero el rubio le desordeno el cabello y este frunció el ceño

—**No bronca, todo es pasado, ¿Por qué no vamos ya? Es tarde y tengo que pasar por Kyoya para ir a lo de Dino** —. El chico asintió pero se detuvo en la entrada.

—**Pero, ¿Por qué cerraran este fin de semana? **—. Pregunto interesado.

—**Bueno, el bar Cavallone abrirá para la fiesta que dará vongola boy, y al bar varia no le conviene esa baja** —. Comento mientras se daba la vuelta. — si quieres te paso unas boletas —. Comento con una sonrisa — **Para ti y tus amigos entre más gente mejor** —.

—**Valla pero no te saldrá muy caro toda esa vuelta** —.

—**Nada, es bueno cuando tú eres uno de los organizadores, ese bar abre de vez en cuando para este tipo de eventos por lo que es de lujo y ese tipo de broncas, ya que es de los Cavallone** —. Comento lentamente para levantarse y el chico asintió yendo a buscar la ropa.

* * *

El chico le paso la ropa y tomo su teléfono que estaba sonado, le salió una gota de sudor pero igual asintió estando de acuerdo, cuando bajo completamente con sus cosas y una bolsa en la mano miro al rubio ya vestido mientras veía televisión junto a su madre.

—_Mom_**, me voy con Bel te marco cuando llegue a lo de Lambo** —.

—**Ok mi amor, cuídate** —. Los chicos se despidieron desapareciendo de la casa.

—**Hey rubio, ¿Sabes llegar a la casa de Fran? Es que me llamo y me dijo que a lo de Lambo no dejaban entrar a cualquiera y al parecer sus padres no me conocen todavía así que no hay problema si yo llego donde Fran **—. El chico dudo un poco pero al final asintió.

* * *

Al llegar los dos, entraron a la gran mansión mientras hablaban un par de trivialidades, entre habla, y habla el chico se quedo helado en la puerta sonrojándose a más no poder, bajando la escalera estaba un sonrojado peliverde mientras reía y se divertía alado de un excitante y suave pelinegro que de la misma forma tenia aquella sonrisa, si como todos leyeron Hibari Kyoya estaba sonriendo muy campante y divertido, mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos del peliverde.

El chico dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus ojos y comenzó a limpiar lentamente estos mientras levantaba la vista y volvía a observar lo mismo. _"No lo creo…"_

— **¿Qué pasa castaño? Te gusta lo que ves** —. Comento arrogante el pelinegro haciendo pose top, mientras el castaño hacia la misma pose dispuesto a contestarle…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Se que todas esperaban un beso por parte de ellos dos pero NO!**

**su romance todavía no comienza, no se llevan bien así que el Tsunayoshi tierno es mas adelante y eso solo un poco**

**pronto esta llegando la escena donde aparecen los sensuales amigos de Tsu-kun.**

**Si aquellos descritos en el retrato son, pero ustedes luego sabrán quien es quien, pero Ethan es el mas sexy jojojo**

***O* Me encanto el cap x'D me divertí escribiendo dios amo a ese Tsuna es tan rebelde, tan flexible tan *O* Todo**

**Y Fon x'D es un maldito divertido *O***

**Si se que los chicos son tipo chicas pero que pueden hacer los Uke x'D**

**A mi parecer Tsu-kun debe ser Suke x'DD con lo que le dijo a Bel x'D**

**A que no se esperaban esos nombres para los bares x'D**

**:3 ¿Quien sera el abuelo de Bel? Todo eso lo sabrán próximamente.**


	4. Antes de la fiesta

**Capítulo IV**

**"Antes de la fiesta"**

Al llegar los dos, entraron a la gran mansión mientras hablaban un par de trivialidades, entre habla, y habla el chico se quedo helado en la puerta sonrojándose a más no poder, bajando la escalera estaba un sonrojado peliverde mientras reía y se divertía alado de un excitante y suave pelinegro que de la misma forma tenia aquella sonrisa, si como todos leyeron Hibari Kyoya estaba sonriendo muy campante y divertido, mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos del peliverde.

El chico dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus ojos y comenzó a limpiar lentamente estos mientras levantaba la vista y volvía a observar lo mismo. _"No lo creo…"_

— **¿Qué pasa castaño? Te gusta lo que ves** —comento arrogante el pelinegro haciendo pose top, mientras el castaño hacia la misma pose dispuesto a contestarle, Tsuna coloco pose de chico malo, no importándole absolutamente nada mientras agranda una sonrisa burlona.

—**No me sorprende que los sapos salten de charco en charco** —comento con burla sacando una mueca de disgusto al pelinegro.

—**Tsuna-kun, ¿esperas que busque las cosas? Es que me distraje jugando con Kyoya y olvide cuando te llame** —el chico asintió levemente y este se dio la vuelta subiendo las escaleras.

— **¿Qué pretendes Kyoya? Con Fran **

—**Estas celoso leoncito** —Tsuna frunció el ceño y soltó lo que tenía en la mano tomando la camisa del chico acercándolo hacia el mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—**No, y no me digas leoncito lo que me molesta es que te creas demasiado en la escuela y vengas como si nada a tratártela de dulce con mi amigo**

—**No me trato de dulce con nadie** —dijo este soltándose del agarre fulminando con la mirada al castaño que le dirigió la misma mandándose rayitos por esta.

—**Lo que pasa Tsunayoshi-kun, que nosotros nos conocemos desde la infancia y al igual que Dino, Mukuro, Fran, Lambo, Kyoya, Takeshi Hayato y yo nos hemos tratado desde pequeños** —explico tranquilo Bel, Tsuna levanto una ceja al entender de lo que ellos hablaban pero luego suspiro ignorando aquello.

—**Entiendo, por cierto Kyoya** —el castaño estiro un paquete entregándoselo al chico —**espero que disfrutes de tu desfile mañana por la escuela, porque te veras re-divino** —dijo con tono meloso pero a la vez burlón haciendo que los chicos se asomaran para ver la ropa uno quedo hecho piedra y el otro soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— **¡NI LOCO ME PONDRE ESTO MANIATICO! **—grito señalando al castaño que se hizo el ofendido señalándose.

—**Oh no, tu apostaste y según se tus apuestas son tus palabras **

—**Maldito león **

—**Estúpido erizo **

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada y Bel tenía una gota de sudor mirando el comportamiento infantil que hacían, ya que nadie sacaba de esas casillas a Kyoya a no ser Dino, Mukuro e incluso el mismo.

—**Ya estoy listo **—Fran de un toque estaba delante de ellos con una leve sonrisa, mientras los demás voltearon a verlo y este se rasco la nuca apenado.

—**Ya vámonos Fran, me molesta este ambiente** —dice cortante comenzando a salir, una risita provocada por el chico hacia que el otro se detenga.

—**Tengo que esperar a mi primo para que nos venga a recoger, es que mi padre me prestó su carro pero todavía no saco el permiso **

—**A ver, dame las llaves yo conduzco**

— **¿Qué? **

—**Tranquilo soy cuidadoso, se conducir, tengo permiso y licencia** —comento restándole importancia.

—**Vale… Bye Bel-san, Kyoya-kun** —el peliverde levanto la mano caminando para alcanzar a su amigo, el castaño se giro sacándole la lengua la pelinegro mientras sonreía burlón.

—**Mañana nos vemos Rosita fresita **

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Estaban los chicos sentados frente a un circulo tomando jugo de manzana, pera entre otros estaban riéndose mientras leían unos que otros mangas, su conversación se mantenía completamente seria mientras los demás se miraban entre si y soltaban la carcajada.

— **¡Saben que más le dijo! **

— **¡No seas tan marica!** —gritaron los otros y se echaron a reír mientras se limpiaban la comisura de sus ojos.

—**Esto es lo mejor** —decía entre risas Tsunayoshi mientras se levantaba caminando hacia la nevera tomando unas papas fritas y un tarro de chocolate, se iba a sentar mientras colocaba un bocado de patatas en su boca y un chorro de chocolate en la misma junto a las patatas.

—**A ver juguemos verdad o reto** —dijo misterioso Gokudera llamando la atención de todos —**, Juudaime ¿verdad o reto? **

—**Reto** —contesto cortante hablando con la boca llena, los demás hicieron una muestra de desagrado pero la borraron enseguida ya que llevaba así casi toda la noche.

**— ¡Bien! ¡Baila la macarena!** —el castaño ensancha los ojos pero luego suspira fastidiado levantándose colocándose en posición.

— **¡Viva! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun bailara la macarena!** —gritaron todos en coro muertos de la risa mientras este les mandaba rayitos por los ojos.

"_Estos idiotas parecen ebrios, y lo peor que es con jugo de manzana y de pera_" pensaba Tsunayoshi resignado al comportamiento de sus amigos.

El castaño comenzó a escuchar la música y puso los ojos en blanco tratando de recordar cómo se bailaba esa tontería, cuando se le vino una imagen de los gemelos practicándolo para un torneo mientras su frente se tornaba azul.

_"Vamos Tsuna, es un maldito reto" _

— **¡Baila alegría de tu cuerpo macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría y cosa buena! **

Gritaban cantarines los chicos mientras el castaño se arrepentía mas por haber escogido reto. El castaño cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse cuando comenzó a sonar la música, coloco primero una mano hacia delante de hecho la derecha para luego colocar la izquierda, luego repitió lo mismo colocando las palmas hacia adelante, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda, hizo muesca de asco al momento de colocar su mano derecha detrás de su cuello y luego la izquierda, para pasarlas a su cintura mientras movía su cadera como una niña bailando y su aura asesina aumentaba, (claramente la derecha primero y luego la izquierda) y comenzó a bajarse como todo un marica ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos.

—** ¡Eh…macarena Aaay! —**gritaron todos cuando termino de bailar repitiéndolo hasta que la canción se acabo mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

Tsunayoshi se dejo caer en el suelo mientras negaba lentamente con su rostro disfrutando de la risa de los demás comenzando a reír el también, uniéndose a sus tonterías.

— **¡Y la baila! ¡Y la goza! ¡Y la canta!** —gritaron todos al unisonó al escuchar la canción que seguía mientras se miraban cómplices —**Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebere, seibiunouva majavi, an de bugui an de güididípi**

La noche siguió de largo, bailando tomando jugo de manzana y embriagándose con eso, según Tsunayoshi que los veía más locos y pensaba que el jugo tenia alcohol pero era imposible como él era un alcohólico de primero no lo detecto así que lo desecho pensando que eran locos de nacimiento. De un momento a otro todos se levantaron cantando el baile del gorila mientras hacían los mismos pasos a regañadientes el castaño también los siguió mientras gritaba aburrido el coro y los demás lo hacían como poseídos, este no aguantaba tanta estupidez mientras negaba resignado ya que si era la pijamada para animar a Lambo lo estaban haciendo porque lloraban hasta de la risa.

— **¡Las manos hacia arriba!** —comenzó cantando Hayato mientras cerraba los ojos— **¡que esto es un atraco! ¡Somos los lola! ¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡Vamos atracando!** —todos se quedaron callados mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al peliplata que se hizo el desentendido mirándolos.

— **¿Lola?**

—**Sí, ¡Los ladrones!** —una carcajada salió de los labios de Tsunayoshi, todos lo voltearon a ver que estaba en el suelo carcajeándose como si nunca hubiera reído en su vida.

—**Lola… los ladrones ¡Buena esa Hayato!** —siguió con la risa cosa que se les pego a los otros siguiendo la carcajada del castaño.

Todos comenzaron a conversar mientras se divertían de lo grande, todo se volvió tan callado cuando se había acabado el jugo y miraban atentos a alguno que fuera a buscar más.

—**Compren más jugo **—ordena Tsunayoshi acostándose en el suelo.

— **¿Por qué no vas tú Tsuna-kun?** —pregunto inocente Enma mientras miraba al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados al ser tan mandón.

—**Porque todavía sigo traumado, que la canción que bailaste toda tu vida de infancia pensando que la cantaban mujeres y enterándote de que la cantan hombres y tras de esto que parecen maricas me han dejado traumado que quiero mi juguito para no traumarme más** —comento haciéndose el traumado mientras estaba en posición fetal con el dedo en su boca.

—**Nunca debimos poner el video de calimeño si iba a reaccionar así** —susurro Lambo a Ryohei que asintió con entendimiento.

—** ¡Yo por ser buen amigo! ¡Extremo! ¡Iré a comprar los juguitos! **—dice heroico Ryohei tomando de la mano al primer idiota que encuentra llevándoselo a rastras gritando no se qué cosas de la vida y la adrenalina. (El desgraciado para el bien de todos fue Fran)

"_par de idiotas_" pensaron el resto que fueron los que no le creyeron el "disque" trauma de Tsunayoshi.

"_Jajajaja esto es más divertido que quedarse leyendo la saga de crepúsculo a mi hermano_" pensaba divertido Tsunayoshi en su pose fetal.

—**Oigan chicos** —los llamo el castaño, los restantes lo miraron con cautela a ver que iba a decir **—, me acabo de acordar de que me invitaron a una fiesta y me dijeron que podía llevar a mis amigos ¿qué les parece eso para quitar las malas que tenemos?** —Todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor pero incrédulos —**se embriagan y actúan como idiotas por un jugo de manzana** —les dijo entrecerrando los ojos, los demás por estar sentados solo cayeron a estilo anime medio.

—**Tsunayoshi tiene razón pero… es raro que nosotros vallamos a una fiesta** —comento con pena Enma mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro.

—**Pero no suena mal la idea, ¿dónde es la fiesta Tsunayoshi?** —pregunto para sorpresa de todos menos del castaño Lambo que lo veía animado desde que ellos llegaron.

—**En el bar Cavallone** —Todos abrieron los ojos, y Lambo en especial se sonrojo.

— **¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ES LA FIESTA DE LOS VONGOLA BOY'S!** —grito eufórico Hayato haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

—**Por eso mismo idiota, me invito Belphegor **—comento restándole importancia y todos parpadeaban incrédulos.

— **¿Bel? ¿El Bel que todos conocemos?** —preguntaba incrédulo Enma mientras este afirmaba con su cabeza.

—**No se me hace raro que querríamos ir a divertirnos, y si tenemos entradas gratis mejor** —comento ampliando una sonrisa socarrona.

"_Este cuando las cosas son gratis o le conviene y humillan a otro no duda en hacer lo que le dicen_" Hayato y Enma suspiraron mientras Lambo seguía en su mundo de bobolandia.

—**Y bien** —dijo ignorando el charco de baba que había comenzado Lambo colocando el balde debajo de su boca mientras se sentía las gotas de la baba.

—**De acuerdo** —dijeron estos lanzando un largo suspiro.

Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa y saco su celular buscando en su agenda el numero del rubio comenzando a marcar, cerró los ojos colocándolo en su oreja mientras miraba interesado hacia la ventana contando las estrellas hasta que contestara.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Dentro de una gran habitación se encontraban los vongola boy ensayando, Kyoya se veía bastante concentrado cantando, cuando las teclas del teclado eran rozadas por las delicadas manos de Dino, mientras el bajo era sujetado por Takeshi y la guitarra eléctrica por Bel en la batería moviendo mágicamente sus palillos estaba Mukuro mientras miraba con arrogancia hacia adelante siguiéndole el coro al pelinegro que seguía concentrado en este.

La música de misión imposible comienza a sonar y todos se miran entre sí porque alguien tuviera ese tono de timbre, escucharon una risa conocida por todos girando a ver todos a Bel que volteo el rostro mientras se quitaba la guitarra y Kyoya levantaba una ceja y suspiraron frustrados.

—**Shishishishi moshi, moshi** —pregunto con su peculiar risa cuando sintió una voz conocida por el otro lado — **¡Tsunayoshi-kun!** —todos en especial el pelinegro miraron a su rubio amigo que se veía divertido hablar por el teléfono —. **Claro será divertido cuenta con eso, mañana en la salida te los entrego… ¡Claro! Entonces nos vemos** —colgó el teléfono tranquilamente y se dio la vuelta levantando una ceja.

— **¿Qué te dijo la niñita con problemas de subnormal realismo?** —pregunto Kyoya, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la pregunta tan idiota que había hecho.

— **¿Te interesa lo que me dijo Tsunayoshi-kun?** —le contesto con otra el rubio divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

—**Hn**—"contesto" haciendo reír socarrón a Bel —**volvamos con la práctica y dejen de distraerse** —le comunico cortante dándose la vuelta para mirar a Bel —**por cierto, cambia el tono de tu celular. **

**—Amargado —**se burlo el rubio haciendo que los otros soltaran una carcajada para seguir haciendo lo que hacían al principio ¡Exacto! Practicar.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

— **¡Listo! **—dijo cerrando el celular mirando con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos que tenían una gota de sudor por cómo le había ordenado a Bel que le diera las boletas.

— **¿Por qué lo apagas?** —pregunto Enma mientras se sentaba delante de él, mirándolo con una gota de sudor.

—**Porque a esta hora el fastidioso de Fon comienza a llamar y me fastidia escucharle la voz por celular tras de que lo aguanto los días que me va a recoger y me lleva comida, lo tengo que aguantar en mi casa, y de paso me llama en la noche** —suspira y los tres lo miran con una gota de sudor (Lambo salió de bobolandia)

—Se ve que son buenos amigos

— **¡Sí! ¡La comida que hace su abuelita es deliciosa!** —dijo Tsunayoshi cubierto con un aura brillante mientras se imaginaba comiendo la comida de la abuela de Fon.

"_A este lo compran con comida, por eso es que aguanta a Fon que está loco_" pensaron mirando a Tsunayoshi.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Al día siguiente todos fueron a la escuela con la mirada perdida los chicos iban de lo mas habladores mientras Tsunayoshi iba con una mirada de flojera, la verdad es que estaba demasiado aburrido, pero su paso se freno en seco al ver delante de sus ojos una vista que le saco los ojos de orbita.

Delante de ellos estaba _Hibari Kyoya_ vistiendo con la ropa que _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ le había dado ¡SI! ¡AQUELLA ROPA! No pudo evitar sonrojarse, porque le supo dar estilo a la ropa que él le había dado, tenía una camisa remangada hasta sus codos de color roja con una chaqueta encima de esta de color piel de igual manera remangada dejando ver solamente el borde de la camisa roja, la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver la camisa roja y una corbata rosada, un pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta, con un cinturón rojo y unos zapatos del mismo color, el castaño miraba como idiota idolatrando a él pelinegro.

"_E…ese idiota… le queda bien todo lo que se pone _—se limpio lentamente los ojos— _¡Pero qué mierda estoy pensando! Ese idiota… pero por lo menos se puso la ropa, y le queda de lo más genial, esas piernas ceñidas mostrando ese bul… _—se detuvo en seco sosteniendo su nariz— **¡**_Estoy derramando sangre! ¡Qué mierda me está pasando!_—niega varias veces con su cabeza y suspira— _no puedo evitar, ese imbécil esta como se quiere"_

—**Te ves linda, Kyo-chan** —dijo el castaño acercándose a los chicos mientras alargaba una sonrisa al ver la mirada fulminante del pelinegro; pero este puso pose de superado colocando las manos en su cadera.

—**Sabia que te gustaba, Tsu-chan pero no pensé que te atrevieras a decírmelo** —comenta ampliando su sonrisa arrogante.

—**Oh me has descubierto, a ver si la próxima vez tenemos nuestra sección de sexo fogoso, pero si es contigo creo que lo lamentare, pero no te preocupes me gusta estar arriba y follar** —comenta con una sonrisa arrogante ampliando la suya la ver la fulminante de este y la burlona de los que estaban alrededor.

Una gran carcajada se escucho, todos giraron viendo entrar al pelirrojo con mirada arrogante, el castaño y sus amigos fruncieron el ceño al ver como se hacía espacio entre ellos para mirar mejor a él pelinegro.

— **¡Por fin saliste del closet! ¡Pareces marica con esa pinta! Y pensar que el follado eras tú y no que tu follaras **—el pelinegro apretó fuertemente sus puños, pero una mano lo hizo relajarse viendo de reojo a Lambo que sonreía arrogante.

—**Por lo menos Kyoya sabe que se ve bien con todo lo que se ponga y se hace ver cool** —dijo arrogante el pelinegro, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y todos miraron impresionados a Lambo menos sus amigos.

—**No te metas en esto vaca resentida, que mandaste a su estúpido hermano a que se desquitara porque te deje como unos cuernos más grandes que los toros** —todos apretaron los puños fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

—**Je, no te preocupes tanto** —comento tranquilo —**gracias a esos cuernos me di cuenta de que tú en realidad tienes un severo problema allá abajo **—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y el pelinegro sonrió arrogante —**, ¿el doctor no te dijo que eras precoz? Y ¿deberías dejar el sexo? Con razón no sentía nada cuando la metías por detrás **

"_Buena esa Lambo_" Pensaron sus amigos mirando con burla al pelirrojo

—**Pero no hemos metido nada cuando se te para, pero que estoy diciendo ¡Si ni siquiera tienes!** —todos lo que escucharon el grito de Lambo comenzaron a reír, sus amigos en especial Tsunayoshi amplió su mirada burlona y los otros seis miraban impresionados a Lambo en especial su hermanastro Rokudou. El pelirrojo apretó fuertemente sus puños y lanzo uno siendo detenido en el acto por Tsunayoshi que lo miro con advertencia.

—**Contrólate colorado infernal, y usa las pocas neuronas que tienes si le pegas a mi amigo se te vamos todos encima y no quiero que me suspendan a mí ni a mis amigos por andar defendiéndolo, te dejara golpearlo pero sé muy bien que eso metería en problemas a Lambo **

—**Quítate zopenco, que tú no puedes impedírmelo pareces niña**

—**Y tu un berrinchudo, Lambo tenía razón** —en la mano del castaño estaba la entrepierna de el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al sentir como este jugaba tranquilamente con sus testículos — **¡Es del tamaño de una nuez!** —Grito como si hubiera descubierto algo importante —**puedo parecer niña, pero yo si se follar** —dijo burlón escuchando las carcajadas de los hombres atrás de él, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta comenzando a salir de la escuela completamente indignado mientras los demás seguían riendo, el castaño miro interesante a su amigo y este suspiro.

—**Gracias Tsunayoshi** —agradeció Lambo caminando junto a los demás que asentían con entendimiento.

—**Nah, solo me quería burlar de alguien** —comenta restándole importancia y todos caen al suelo estilo anime por la tontería con la que había salido.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

— **¡Bien mocosos desgraciados! **—Delante de ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos negros y ojos rasgados de color rojo con un tatuaje en su mejilla derecha de color rojo con bordes amarillos, la mujer miraba a todos como si no fueran nada — **¡Ahora como me da la gana a mí y a ustedes debe valerle!** —A todos les salió una gota de sudor — **¡Quiero que todos escriban un poema sobre lo que se les dé la gana! ¡Total que calificare hoy! ¡Y de ahora en adelante hasta que todos no lean sus poemas no dejare de calificarlo, así que si no pasan hoy pasaran la próxima, y la próxima, y la próxima, y la próxima…** —comenzaba con su monologo empezando a reír como idiota poseída.

"_Y pensé que el loco era yo_" pensaron todos en el aula soltando un suspiro resignado "_Esta mujer está más loca que Colonello-sensei, y eso es decir mucho_"

El castaño mantenía su lápiz entre sus dedos suspirando frustrado mirando como las letras se hacían completamente borrosas "_No tengo nada de inspiración…_ **_¿Qué te parece el atuendo de Kyoya?_**_ ¿Quién rayos eres tú? **Tú conciencia** ok, era definitivo he perdido la cordura pero he encontrado inspiración" _

El pelinegro miro de reojo a un castaño que miraba con un aura brillante escribiendo en su hoja, mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor, ese aura lo había visto seguido cuando su hermano le llevaba alimentos cuando lo iba a recoger cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño "_Maldito Fon, y su estúpido comportamiento con ese gorrón ¬¬ **Pero así de gorrón esta bueno y le tenemos unas ganas a su suculento trasero** ¿Y tu quien eres? **Bueno tu parte de abajo se llama Kyo-chan, tu parte de arriba ósea que soy yo que soy la conciencia de tu cuerpecito soy Kyo-kun-sama mientras que tu eres simplemente Kyoya**_ —aseguro la conciencia de Kyoya asintiendo muchas veces— **_ahora deja de discutir que tenemos algo que escribir_**" ignorando completamente a su conciencia y que seguramente se estaba volviendo loco, este desvió la mirada hacia el castaño sonriendo arrogante comenzando a escribir en su libreta.

La primera hora había pasado y la mayoría había terminado, la profesora se había quedado dormida mientras los demás simplemente la dejaban por ver que no había dormido casi, el reloj dio las 10:00 de la mañana y el globo que tenía en la nariz se exploto levantándose como poseída.

— **¡Todos dejen lápiz en la mesa comenzaran a pasar acá adelante! **

"_Esa… es una mujer subnormal"_ pensaron todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— **¡Yamamoto Takeshi! ¡Al frente!** —Takeshi se levanto como un resorte y camino hasta el frente acomodando su libreta mirando aburrido a su maestra.

—**Ma, ma** **Mi poema se llama "_Juro que te amo_" **

_**(An: "Juro que te amo" de David Bisbal)**_

_Ya no quiero respirar_

_El aire helado en que me queme_

_Ya no quiero navegar_

_Y naufragar entre la gente_

_Ya no quiero soportar_

_Seguir durmiendo lentamente_

_Hoy quisiera despertar_

_Y abrazarte como siempre_

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide_

_Que te encuentre donde estés_

_Que te busque en cualquier lado_

_Porque sigo enamorado_

_Y nunca te quise perder_

_Y es que el tiempo me ha engañado_

_Y pasa lento frente a mí_

_Porque mi alma se ha negado_

_A seguir viviendo así_

_Porque juro que te amo_

_Aunque esté lejos de ti_

_Ya no se cómo ahuyentar_

_Este silencio que me acaba_

_Ya no debo continuar_

_Con tu recuerdo que me mata_

_Ya no soy ni la mitad_

_De lo que un día fui contigo_

_Sin ti las horas se me van_

_Como neblina sobre el río_

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide_

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Y aunque no pueda verte_

_El milagro de nuestro amor_

_No ha dejado que muera la ilusión_

_Pero a diario el corazón me pide_

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Aunque este lejos de ti._

Un aura brillante cubría a la mujer que abrazo al pelinegro, mientras algunos soltaban una sarta de maldiciones por lo suertuda que era la maestra para abrazar a un alumno, mientras que el moreno tenía su frente azul completamente traumado. Tsunayoshi seguía comprobando que en esa escuela había muchos pervertidos, mientras que miraba asombrado al moreno, pero un peliplateado lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, este le dirigió la mirada y la alejo rápidamente hacia su cuaderno garabateando algunas cosas.

— **¡Bien! ¡Lambo Bovino! **—este se paro como un resorte pero se puso completamente rojo.

—**Yo… maestra… bueno… **

— **¡Que pasa idiota! ¡Pasa al frente! **

**—Lo que pasa Mirch es que nadie quiere escuchar a otra persona que no sean los tontos Vongola Boy —**algunos miraban como Dios a Tsuna que estaba hablando completamente tranquilo en su puesto mientras miraba a la profesora, y los chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—**Entonces los Vongola Boy que se levanten, y tú Sawada vienes con ellos** —Tsuna soltó una sarta de maldiciones hasta llegar a la fila de los chicos, iba Dino Cavallone, Knives Belphegor, Rokudou Mukuro, Kyoya Hibari y Sawada Tsunayoshi, ellos se miraron de reojo y comenzaron de adelante hacia atrás.

—**Voy yo** —suspira aburrido el rubio mientras acomoda su libreta —**se llama "me amo" **

**(An: ¬¬ Que hombre tan narcisista x'D me encanto la canción para Dino *O* Me amo de El cuarteto de Nos)**

_Me encanta mi aspecto_

_De hombre tan perfecto_

_Yo soy lo más grande que hay._

_Ni de sabios ni de viejos_

_Acepto consejos_

_Mi único rival es el espejo._

_A la luna me gustaría ir_

_Para ver como es el mundo sin mí._

_Me amo, como la tierra al sol._

_Me amo, como Narciso soy_

_Me amo, dibujé un corazón_

_Que dice "yo y yo"_

_Me amo._

_Tengo tantas chicas y chicos_

_Hermosos y ricos_

_Pero ninguna es digna de mí._

_Por eso no ando dejando corazones rotos,_

_me masturbo mirando mi foto._

_Y aunque yo no creo en ningún dios_

_Rezo para que no haya reencarnación._

_Me amo, como la tierra al sol._

_Me amo, como Narciso soy_

_Me amo, dibujé un corazón que dice "yo y yo"_

_Me amo._

_Yo me llevo solo bien conmigo_

_Yo del mundo soy el ombligo_

_De mi vida yo hablo mucho_

_Y cuando me hablan yo nunca escucho._

_Soy de mi propia secta_

_Soy mi pareja perfecta_

_Y si, yo soy así:_

_Propongo un brindis por mí._

Cuando termino de hablar todos parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron entre sí, el castaño frunció el ceño y suspiro completamente aburrido mientras que los demás lo miraban incrédulos, hasta el pelirrojo que suspiro porque la persona que le gustaba era un narcisista a morir, y no se fijaría en el porqué siempre estaba raspado o con alguna herida.

—**Bien…** —dijo la maestra mirando a Dino y parpadeando un par de veces —**El narcisismo, uno de los pecados capitales… bien hecho señor Cavallone, por favor siéntese **—el rubio amplio una sonrisa y camino a sentarse —**el siguiente, señor Knives impresiónenos **

**—Shishishishi un príncipe siempre impresiona** —dijo arrogante acomodándose para leer su poema —se llama "Comida chatarra"

**(An: Si x'D "comida chatarra" de árbol x'D se me hizo graciosa para Bel y su adicción a la comida chatarra x'DDD) **

_¿Para qué andar comiendo mierda en cualquier lado?_

_Pudiendo hacerlo en…_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Es la mejor opción_

_Para gente que decide_

_Y hace valer su opinión_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Usted la puede llevar_

_En una cajita mágica_

_O un tacho de basura_

_Lleno de moscas y olor_

_Y enfermedades infecciosas_

_De tipo renal_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra para vos_

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Vas a ver qué manera de comer_

_Haciendo gárgaras azules_

_Y buches de placer_

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Tiene varios combos que se adaptan_

_A tu manera de vivir_

_Usted la puede llevar en un lindo paquetito_

_Lleno de dibujitos y juguetes_

_Para que sus hijos_

_Los puedan coleccionar_

_Y si usted no cuenta con tanto dinero_

_Lo invitamos a pasar por la puerta_

_De nuestros locales_

_A la hora en que cerramos y la gente se va_

_Tiramos bolsas repletas de comida chatarra_

_Que la gente más pudiente no pudo terminar_

_Porque nuestras porciones_

_Son las más abundantes del mercado local_

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Es la mejor opción_

_Para gente que no tiene más opciones en la vida_

_Ni una casa, ni una cama_

_Ni siquiera un plato de polenta fría, para vos._

Todos miraban al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, y una gran gota de sudor, un silencio se hizo presente pero una fuerte carcajada se escucho alado del pelinegro todos giraron a ver al castaño que se agarraba el estomago mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

— **¡Es lo mejor! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESA CANCIÓN ES LO MEJOR! ¡QUÉ BUENA FORMA DE DECIR QUE TE GUSTA LA COMIDA CHATARRA!** —seguía riendo mientras se agarraba el estomago.

—**Bueno… Sawada tiene toda la razón, que buena forma de expresar otro pecado capital que es la comida, puedes sentarte **—el rubio miro al castaño con agradecimiento, y este simplemente levanto la mano mostrando su pulgar mientras este suspiraba.

—**Rokudou Mukuro** —comento la profesora —**prosigue. **

**—Mi poema se llama "Noche de sexo" —**dice orgulloso acomodándose.

**(An: Noche de sexo de wisin y yandel x'D a que no se esperaban lo pervertido de Mukuro *O* yo si x'D)**

_¿Hola, que tal?_

_Soy el chico de las poesías_

_Tu fiel admirador_

_Y aunque no me conocías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía_

_Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela_

_Mi piel canela enseguida pela_

_Ella es la protagonista de mi novela_

_Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela_

_Póngase romántica, please_

_Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz_

_Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris_

_La miss sigue matando en el país_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía_

_Acércate..._

_Te diré que..._

_Nadie te va a tocar como yo_

_Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo_

_Acércate..._

_Te diré que..._

_Nadie te va a tocar como yo_

_Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo_

_Decídete ya cuando será_

_Que tu boca tocara mi boca_

_So, dime ya que tú me das_

_Quiero sentirte, besarte_

_Mi lengua pasarte_

_Y vas a sentirte bien_

_Vamos a pasarla bien_

_Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo_

_Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte_

_Empecemos en la playa_

_Terminemos en la cama_

_Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar_

_En flex, mami, en sex_

_Lay on my bed and prepare for sex_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nena linda_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía_

—**Y bien** —pregunta arrogante y todos lo miran con una gota de sudor.

—**Es bastante… pervertido de su parte señor Rokudou** —comento la maestra con las mejillas sonrojadas mirándolo directamente — **¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco?** —pregunta insinuante levantando las ceja.

—**Olvídelo, no me gustan las viejas** —dijo cortante y todos giraron el rostro fingiendo indiferencia mientras aguantaban la risa, mientras giraban hacia otra parte haciéndose los desentendidos y este se tapo rápidamente la boca sudando frio.

— **¿Qué dijo señor Rokudou?** —pregunto tretica y este dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—**Etto… bueno yo…** —decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza observando hacia todas partes — **¡Usted dijo que uno se expresara! ¡Luego me llama pervertido! ¡Y luego quiere sexo conmigo! ¡Y yo le digo que no! ¡Y me quiere matar! ¡Que está loca!**

"_La has cagado_" pensaron todos mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al pelimorado.

— **¡ESTAS CASTIGADO! ¡MUKURO!** —grito exasperada la mujer y este sudo frio mientras asentía rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de Dino que recibió las miradas fulminantes de la pelinegra y giro el rostro hacia otra parte.

—**Supera al pervertido de tu amigo, seguramente hablaras sobre sexo, si no sobre lo narcisista que eres y te amas a ti mismo porque eres Hibari Kyoya** —le susurro solo al pelinegro que le miro arrogante ampliando su sonrisa.

—**Vengo yo** —comento tranquilo el pelinegro, todos lo miraron mientras este sonreía arrogante

**(An: Me enamore mas de Kyoya *O* "Es por ti" de Juanes)**

_Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás_

_Me siento renovado_

_Y me siento aniquilado_

_Aniquilado si no estás_

_Tú controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más_

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que late mi corazón_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que calma mi dolor_

_Y cada vez que yo te busco_

_Y no te puedo aún hallar_

_Me siento un vagabundo_

_Perdido por el mundo_

_Desordenado si no estás_

_Como mueves tú mi felicidad_

_Y todo lo que está de más_

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que late mi corazón_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

_Y es por ti..._

_Que calma mi dolor_

Los ojos de el castaño estaban abiertos de par en par escuchando cuando terminaba de hablar, un grito de Fan boy se escucho en el fondo viendo a Lussuria y a sus camaradas gritando que aman a Hibari y un poco de chorradas mas, el castaño se sonroja levemente al sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su oído mientras este se recarga en sus hombros haciéndolo bajar más y pequeño, el chico fulmina con la mirada al pelinegro pero sus mejillas seguían rojas.

—**Supera eso, Tsu-kun** —comento sobre el oído del castaño mordiendo lentamente su lóbulo de la oreja, el castaño se sonrojo a más no poder colocándose completamente rojo y sus labios temblaron pero se coloco la libreta en el rostro evitando que los demás vieran su sonrojo el único que lo vio fue Kyoya que sonrió triunfante.

El castaño se acomodo tranquilamente su libreta y se tranquilizo abrió sus labios para comenzar a leer mientras miraba interesante a todos

—**Mi poema se llama… **

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

***OOOOOOOOOOOOOO* JAJAJA Me divertí con la chorrada de la pijamada x'D **

**Y imaginarme a Kyoya así vestido me dio un derrame nasal que no pude seguir hasta hoy x'D **

**que le di para actualizar *O* y me mato Tsuna x'D que es comprado por la comida de la abuelita de Fon x'DD **

**Ese se deja comprar por lo que sea x'DDDD **

**Lambo *O* Es un dios *OOO* hasta yo gritaría y me uniera a Lussuria a hacerle porras a Hibari *O* **

**Pero espero que les haya gustado *O* a mi me encanto x'D **

**esas idioteces son solo de ellos x'D **

**Gracias por Leer *O* **

**espero que les haya gustado **

***O* **

**OS LOVEOOO! *"* **


	5. Fiesta en el bar Cavallone

**Capítulo V**

**"Fiesta en el bar Cavallone"**

—**Supera eso, Tsu-kun** —comento sobre el oído del castaño mordiendo lentamente su lóbulo de la oreja, el castaño se sonrojo a más no poder colocándose completamente rojo y sus labios temblaron pero se coloco la libreta en el rostro evitando que los demás vieran su sonrojo el único que lo vio fue Kyoya que sonrió triunfante.

El castaño se acomodo tranquilamente su libreta y se tranquilizo abrió sus labios para comenzar a leer mientras miraba interesante a todos

—**Mi poema se llama… —**abrió lentamente la boca, pero al momento de decir algo se cerró su boca al escuchar el timbre, sonrió con burla dando la vuelta para irse pero la mano de Lal Mirch lo detuvo.

— **¿A dónde vas mocoso degenerado?**

—**No escucho que tocaron el timbre** —menciono aburrido pero la mujer lo miro y este suspiro—. **Vale, vale leeré el maldito poema** —comento aburrido tomando de nuevo la hoja —**Se llama "_El desinfle_"**

**(An: Escuche todas las versiones, y me encanto la de Vicente Fernández *O* sin duda es una locura obviamente está editada para que la gente vea que se la dedico a Kyoya, aunque no lo dijo él sabe que es así x'D) **

Llego el desinfle que me esperaba

Ya no te quiero verdad de dios

Ya me hacen circo tus monerías

Y me endemonia escuchar tu voz

Los pretenciosos, los engreídos,

Terminan siempre en el desamor

Y a ti chatito, nada te queda

Que te defienda de ese dolor

Si es el destino pa' que negarlo

Lo que ahora sirve mañana no

Si ayer te quise por tus encantos

Pero eso chato, se desinflo

Ya no te quiero,

Ya no me gustas,

¡Ahora me asustas! me das horror

Y en mis corrales, ya no ay portillos

¡Donde entren toros! de tu color

Y en los amores, como en los coches

Cambio modelo por diversión

Y tu chaparro... Para mi gusto

¡Eres modelo que ya paso!

Si es el destino pa' que negarlo

Lo que ahora sirve mañana no

Si ayer te quise por tus encantos

Pero eso chato ya se acabo.

Termino de recitar con una sonrisa burlona en los labios al ver el rostro de Kyoya, tenía los ojos abiertos a par en par mientras apretaba los puños, movió lentamente sus labios que solo el pelinegro que lo observaba detenidamente le había entendido, los otros seguían aplaudiendo y riendo con las ocurrencias de Tsuna; _"¿Fue divertido eh? te lo dedico, modelo pasado"_

—**Sawada, eso fue profundo** —dijo la pelinegra mientras aplaudía un par de veces — **¡Bien mocosos! ¡Ya váyanse!**

"_Esta idiota no me iba a dejar ir si no leía mi poema… presiento que me odia_" pensó Tsunayoshi mientras la miraba con una gota de sudor, lanzo un largo suspiro y se fue a su asiento donde se quedaron sus amigos mientras la mujer se iba del salón.

—**Buen poema Tsuna, sabía que ibas a salir con algo así** —dice burlón Gokudera mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Lo sé, es fácil descifrar con que iba a salir; pero el mejor fue el de Rokudou —**menciona burlón mirando a Lambo que se sonrojo — **¡Hoy es noche de sexoooo!**

— **¡Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías!** —le siguieron en coro los demás comenzando a reír al ver el rostro indignado de Lambo.

— **¡Que yo no soy como mi hermano!**

— **¡Sexoooo!** —siguieron recitando los demás mientras soltaban una fuerte carcajada y negaban divertidos.

—**Pero sin duda… el de Takeshi estuvo muy lindo…** —menciono por lo bajo Gokudera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas; el castaño rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba observando en sus papeles una carta observando detenidamente sus letras…

"_El idiota de Fon_" pensó burlón para luego soltar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

Iban saliendo todos de la escuela; cuando el grupo de Tsunayoshi estaban a punto de subirse al auto de Lambo, están todos reunidos afuera mientras el castaño le hace señales de lo que tienen que llevar a su casa antes de irse a la fiesta y de lo que tienen que comprar, sintiendo un grito conocido para todos.

— **¡Tsu-kun!** —el grito de Giotto hizo que su sobrino sudara frio girando a ver a su tío que lo abrazo sacándole el alma al pobre Tsunayoshi — **¡Como está la cosa más linda de todo este mundo! ¡El niño más tierno, obediente, inteligente de la familia!**

"_Este está hablando de Tsunayoshi que nosotros conocemos_" pensaron todos los que estaban alrededor mirando la escena con una gota de sudor.

— **¡Esta cosa más hermosa! ¡Iré a cuidarte en lo que tu mami está de viaje! ¡Me dijo que te vigilara bien porque eres un niño muy escurridizo y te puedes salir a la oscuridad de la noche! ¡Y te puedes perder mi hermoso y lindo corderito de sobrino! ¡No sabes lo que he extrañado abrazarte así toda la semana que no nos hemos visto!**

"_Creo que la noche le tiene miedo a Tsuna_" pensaron los demás, mirando con mas gotas de sudor al director.

— **¡Giotto maldición! ¡Sueltamente que me vas a romper los huesos! ¡Y no voy a respirar!** —grito Tsunayoshi ya cansado de tanta estupidez mientras su tío lo soltaba y este lo fulminaba con la mirada — **¡No necesito tus cuidados! ¡Se cuidarme perfectamente!** —dijo volteando el rostro fastidiado cruzando de brazos, pero sintió un llanto y giro viendo a Giotto como lloraba como magdalena.

—**Yo… yo…yo… ¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER UN BUEN TÍO PARA QUE TU NO ME ODIES!** —Dijo lanzándose en el suelo levantando las manos hacia el cielo — **¿¡qué he hecho Kami-sama!? Que he hecho tan atroz para que mi sobrino no me quiera, le cambiaba los pañales de pequeño ¡extraño cuando me gritaba "tío Giotto" o "Ojisan vamos a jugar" y lloraba conmigo siempre que nos caíamos jugando juntos… ¡Que te he hecho destino cruel! ¡Que!**

—**Giotto estoy perdiendo la paciencia… **

—** ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

— **¡NO ME ROMPAS LOS HUEVOS TÍO! ¡TENGO UNA PIJAMADA CON MIS AMIGOS POR ESO NO PUEDES IR A QUEDARTE EN LA CASA!**

— **¡Pijamada! **—El alma de Giotto regreso mientras un aura brillante lo cubría — **¡Una pijamada con los padres de mis alumnos que me vuelven más rico cada día, tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos en tu casa Tsu-kun!**

—**Por eso no le quería decir…** —pensó golpeándose la frente en son de desagrado.

"_Es el único que hace que Tsuna pierda la paciencia a ese extremo_" pensaron sus amigos.

—**Tsuna, pero como nos iremos al bar con Giotto encima de nosotros… **

—**Si no se lleva a su perro guardián creo que esperaremos a que se duerma, tiene el sueño bien pesado así que será fácil entrar y salir del edificio; pero si se lleva a su perro tendremos que ingeniarla en otra manera —**dice restándole importancia.

— **_¡HONEY!_** —El grito de alguien hizo que la piel de Tsunayoshi se le erizara; antes de que una mancha de color amarilla lo tenía restregando su mejilla con la ajena — **¡Te extrañe _Honey_! No sabes cuánto me alegro porque te haya gustado mi poema maravilloso de comida chatarra** —decía meloso Bell juntando sus mejillas con la ajena.

—**Rubio, tienes 3 segundos para soltarme.**

— **¡Con certeza!** —Dijo haciendo una pose militar y a los demás le salió una gran gota de sudor —** ¡Aquí tengo lo que me pidió señor! **

—**Bien hecho soldado, puede retirarse** —ordena el castaño y el rubio hace pose militar entregando los boletos dándose la vuelta para irse.

—** ¡Si señor! **—dice comenzando a marchar.

"_Idiota_" pensaron todos los que miraban el teatro de ellos dos.

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

Se podía notar al grupo de chicos arreglando el escenario para la banda, se encontraba Kyoya cargando una guitarra mientras la afinaba, bajo este se encontraba Takeshi y Mukuro afinando unos instrumentos mientras que Dino estaba cargando la batería con Bell.

—**Oye Bel, que le entregaste al castaño** —pregunto Dino, llamando la atención de todos pero Kyoya lo supo disimular bastante bien.

— **¿Eh? Oh, solo unas boletas para la fiesta de hoy** —dijo tranquilo pero todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado cuando una guitarra cayó en el suelo — **¡Hey Kyoya! ¡Me vas a romper la guitarra o que! **

—**Hn** —contesto cortante mientras se bajaba para cogerla y volverse a subir.

—**Son ideas mías, o Kyoya cambio su expresión** —le susurro Mukuro a Takeshi que asintió dándole la razón.

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

Se veía a Tsunayoshi con expresión aburrida rodeado de botellas de tequila mientras que delante de él estaba su tío y alado Alaude; los tres tenían el ceño fruncido mientras que detrás de ellos estaban los chicos.

—Bien, si ganas iras a esa fiesta.

—Tan solo si le ganas a Alaude —dice con una sonrisa arrogante Giotto, los demás se comían las uñas mientras miraban a los tres que se estaban matando con la mirada, se agranda la escena y se ven a los tres sentados en una mesa con unas cartas en las manos mientras sonreían arrogantes —_Full House_ —dice arrogante Giotto mostrando su juego de cartas.

—Lo siento amor —dice Alaude ampliando una sonrisa, haciendo que los demás se tensaran —_Straight flush_—los chicos bajaron la cabeza; Giotto y Alaude sonrieron arrogantes.

—Oh —silbo con sorpresa el castaño mientras volteaba a mirar a sus amigos —, lo siento chicos; pero vallan a cambiarse —todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa —_Royal flush_ —dijo mostrado su escalera real y los dos hombres desencajaron la mandíbula —y como se dice en ajedrez "_Jaqué mate_"

— **¿C…como? Nadie… le gana a Alaude… **

—**Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi** —dice arrogante levantándose de la mesa mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca —**, nunca pierdo y menos en una apuesta **—dice burlón dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

— **¡Eso fue extremo Sawada! **

—**Fue genial Juudaime, es un rey en los juegos** —Tsuna amplio una sonrisa arrogante mientras se levantaba de hombros restándole importancia.

— **¿No hiciste trampa?** —pregunto lambo caminando a su lado —**, ni siquiera los mejores jugadores de la escuela le ganan a Alaude-sensei. **

— **¿Trampa? **—Pregunto Tsuna ampliando una sonrisa más grande —**, en estos juegos no es necesario, tengo un cierto don para ganar juegos de mesa **—dice levantándose de hombros —**, solo tengo que confiar en mi mano y mi suerte y ¡BOM! He ganado.**

—**Es cierto, están todas las cartas completas** —dijo Enma impresionado mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón — **¡Eres genial Tsunayoshi-kun! **

—**Lo sé. Ahora vámonos, tenemos una fiesta en la cual aparecer. **

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen dentro de aquel local; todos los estudiantes bailaban al ritmo de la música moviendo sus caderas y cuerpos, pocas eran las mujeres que aparecían bailando de un lado a otro cuando la gran mayoría de chicos invadía por completo el local, una sonrisa arrogante estaba en los labios de nuestros cinco cantantes, y más al momento de ver cómo estaban vestidos llamando la atención de todas las mujeres y hombres que se los comían con la mirada.

Mukuro; portaba un traje realmente exótico, un pantalón de color café con una suéter de color blanco suelto de manera rebelde, el pantalón le quedaba ceñido mientras se notaban sus zapatos de color negro con cordones, un buzo de color kaki encima del suéter y una bufanda de color gris con cuadros negros y blancos e incluso grises más claros, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado, dejando ver que su buzo estaba remangado dejando ver una salida mangas de color gris también remangadas, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y tenía su vista puesta en la copa que tenía en manos.

Dino; vestía un jean de color oscuro con unas botas negras que encajaban este pantalón, era ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver un cinturón con la hebilla de un caballo en este, una camisa manga larga de color azul a cuadros arremangada con una chaqueta de jean de la misma forma amarrada hasta sus hombros, la camisa traía un gran grafiti en su pecho de color gris dándole un aura sensual y extravagante, estaba encajado en la parte de adelante y desde sus caderas hacia atrás se desencajaba dándole un aura rebelde.

Bel; estaba un poco más sencillo pero a la vez rebelde, un suéter manga larga de color blanco completamente sencillo con una chaqueta negra encima de este tenía sus botones abiertos y el suéter permitía ver sus pectorales, dándole una buena vista de estos, un jean de color claro con unos rotos en sus rodillas y zapatos oscuros negros, estaba ves se había peinado de manera rebelde y sensual dejando ver un poco de los ojos color miel que portaba.

Takeshi; estaba más "_casual_" un jean oscuro no al grado de exagerar al negro pero era realmente oscuro con unos zapatos de color blancos con la marca nike con unas franjas negras, un suéter de color blanco manga corta debajo de este y un suéter negro encima, dejando sobresalir el blanco que era un poco más largo mostrando que los dos le quedaban ceñidos a su cuerpo dejando ver el gran tatuaje que tenía en su brazo de un perro junto a una golondrina, su piel morena se veía realmente resplandeciente, mientras no opaca la sonrisa que portaba.

Kyoya; estaba más vestido como "_él_" tenía un suéter manga larga de color gris dejando ver sus pectorales bien formados de los cuales estaban más marcados al tener una chaqueta de cuero de color gris fuerte encima del suéter y un jean oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo, unos zapatos de color gris con negro que eran grandes y a la vez elegantes, tenía el cabello completamente alborotado y en algunos casos una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Estaban sentados en la sala VIP observando con simpleza hacia todo el lugar completamente tranquilos, cuando los murmullos comenzaron a rondar en todo el lugar, ellos se levantaron por ser los anfitriones tenían que ver que pasaban, cuando sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver a semejantes _"¡HOMBRES!"_ que habían entrado al lugar.

Por primera vez Dino había fijado su mirada en Enma Kozato; sus ojos se habían salido de orbita al ver a ese pelirrojo completamente revoltoso que siempre estaba herido sin ninguna cicatriz en el rostro o esas vendas que siempre lo cubrían, no vestía realmente llamativo pero la ropa que tenia hacia resaltar su cuerpo bien formado, un suéter sencillo manga larga debajo de una chaqueta negra abierta completamente, tenía un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos blancos grandes; su cabello lo tenía realmente alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde y sensual, los ojos de Dino se comieron perfectamente cómo se marcaban sus piernas y sobre todo el trasero del chico que hizo que se tapara la nariz con un pañuelo por el derrame nasal; para Cavallone, Kozato no estaba para nada mal.

Lo mismo había pasado con Bel, al ver a su mejor amigo, al chico que veía como un hermano Fran Hellín; no tenia aquella extraña rana en su cabeza pero su cabello estaba igual de alborotado que el pelirrojo, vestía un traje pegado en su cuerpo como el de los mecánicos de color negro que se le marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo, sus botas eran anchas y se notaban abultadas con las botas largas de color amarillo que tenía hasta las rodillas, tenía un cinturón doble bajando desde su cadera hasta su pierna amarrando un llavero con un cinto de color rojo y una chaqueta de color amarilla gruesa con unos emblemas y unos cinturones en su mano derecha, tenía un paleta en su labio y se lo saco sensualmente _(para todos)_ y inconscientemente de él mientras pasaba su lengua por esta sacándole derrames nasales a todos.

Lambo Bovino era un caso aparte, le habían colocado en su cabello unas extensiones que le formaron unas largas trenzas mientras le desordenaban por completo el cabello de manera sensual y alborotada, le hicieron un tatuaje bajo uno de sus ojos _(temporal)_ mientras el otro lo mantenía cerrado de manera tranquila y sensual, tenía un suéter sin mangas de color blanco que le quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo, junto a algunos accesorios; una chaqueta manga larga de color café con algunas esponjas arriba de manga larga y unos guantes de color negro, al igual que un pantalón del mismo color ceñido a su cuerpo con unos cinturones alrededor.

Ryohei Sasagawa; estaba de manera tranquila y a la vez excitante, su cabello de color blanco estaba completamente alborotado dejando ver su cuerpo bien proporcionado, un jean claro ceñido a su cuerpo con una camisa de color azul ceñida a su pecho dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales con una camisa de color café manga larga, que hacia juego con el collar que tenía en su cuello, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por otro lado más rebeldes estaban Gokudera y Tsuna; Takeshi dejo caer la copa que tenía en las manos al ver a Hayato; siempre lo había visto como el típico chico nerd pero ese día estaba como todo un rebelde; tenía el cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta dejando varios flecos cayendo por su rostro, un cigarrillo en su labio dejándolo ver genial y arrogante; un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color gris con franjas delgadas de color negro y un cinturón negro, un suéter manga larga de color gris ceñido a su cuerpo y sus mangas estaban recogidas hasta arriba de sus codos, unos zapatos de color blancos dándole un perfecto aire de arrogancia con un collar delgado en su cuello, su mirada era arrogante pero a la vez fría cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera pero no despegaba la mirada de aquellos ojos; que al toparse con los suyos el chico alargo una sonrisa arrogante alborotándole más las hormonas al moreno.

Tsunayoshi vestía un suerte de manga corto de color anaranjado que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, mostrando lo bien formado que estaba este, junto a un buzo sin mangas de color blanco con su capucha blanca con la parte de debajo de color rosa con franjas negras, su pantalón era de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo encajado con unas botas de color rosa con rojo y blanco, abiertas los tres primeros pedazos comenzando a ser amarrados desde luego de estas, su cinturón era de color amarillo, que le hacía juego con la camisa que tenia, su cabello estaba demasiado alborotado, dejándole la perfecta vista hacia sus ojos gatunos como los de un león; Kyoya lo miraba devorándoselo con la mirada, sin duda ese idiota castaño no mentía cuando decía que tenía un suculento trasero porque se notaba claramente que lo tenía.

Los chicos caminaron como si fueran los dioses de la fiesta mientras se sentaban en la barra pidiendo un tequila para cada uno, y ampliaban una gran sonrisa al momento de tomárselo de trago pagando su bebida yendo a la pista para colocarse a bailar provocando que un circulo se colocara alrededor de ellos bailando, habían tantos hombres como mujeres bailando como los sensuales hombres que hacían que los vongola boy apretaran sus puños celosos.

— **¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes llamando tanto la atención?!** —una voz hizo que los chicos salieran de su baile observando de reojo a Lussuria y sus perros faldero, digo seguidores.

—**Oh, apareció la perra en celo** —dijo aburrido Tsunayoshi dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios —**, no vez, venimos a divertirnos. **

—**No sabía que los nerd se divertían** —dice seco detrás de ellos un moreno alto que conocían perfectamente.

—**Pff** —dijo Tsunayoshi y todos giraron a verlo mientras los miraba indiferente —**, jure haberte dejado en el hospital. **

—**Lo mismo digo, niñita. **

—**Oh, me ha lastimado me dijo niña** —dice dramático el castaño y todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido —**, lamento decirte que me dieron de alta el mismo día; la influencia hace la fuerza ¿has escuchado eso no? Alienígena mal deformado. **

**— ¿¡Que has querido decir con eso!? ¡Enano! **

—**Lo que escuchaste; es que aparte de mujer en celo y alienígena deformado eres un marica que no sabe escuchar** —pregunto con burla esperando el golpe que le iba a dar pero fue detenido por una mano que le pareció conocida.

—**Si van a comenzar con una pelea les pido que se retiren, Lussuria** —dijo frio dirigiendo la mirada al pelinegro con cresta roja que lo miro indignado.

— **¡Kyoya! No escuchaste que ellos nos insultaron **

— **¿Y quienes comenzaron?** —pregunto Mukuro mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, estos se echaron hacia atrás chasqueando a la lengua, dándose la vuelta para irse, mientras los vongola boy ponían pose de chicos sexys mirando a los otros que los miraban con una gota de sudor.

—**No tenían que salvarnos** —contesto cortante Fran llamando la atención de todos.

— **¿Fran? ¿Y esa vos?** —pregunto choqueado Bel mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

— **¿Nunca la habías escuchado? Entonces qué mal informado estas de mi, rubio.**

— **¿Eh?** —los vongola boy abrieron sus ojos a más no poder viendo esa parte de su peliverde amigo que nunca habían escuchado.

—**Dejen a esos idiotas** —dice tranquilo Lambo restándole importancia.

—**Mejor vamos por un ¡Tequila!** —grito Enma y todos le siguieron la corriente listos para buscar un trago más amargo.

—**Sawada** —el castaño se giro en sus talones levantando una ceja para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Kyoya —**, espero que nos escuches cantar **—dice ampliando una sonrisa arrogante.

—**No me gusta perder mi tiempo** —dice tranquilo yéndose a seguir tomando.

La fiesta seguía en todo su esplendor, la gente seguía bailando y los chicos bebiendo; cuando un hombre alto de aparente 32 años, de cabello rojos alborotados y ojos negros que eran ocultados por unos grandes anteojos del mismo color que miraba a los vongola boy con una sonrisa.

—**Es hora de tocar; chicos** —dice tranquilo apareciendo en la zona VIP.

—**Te tardaste Shouichi** —dice cortante Kyoya levantándose ampliando una sonrisa —**, vamos a poner a esta fiesta boca arriba. **

Todos comenzaron a gritar al momento que fueron presentados, los chicos subieron al escenario y observaron a todo su público en especial a un grupo de chicos que lo miraban interesados, el pelinegro dirigió una mirada al castaño topándose con chocolate vs tinieblas, uno giro el rostro ignorándolo mientras el otro ampliaba su sonrisa arrogante.

— **¡Quien está preparado para escuchar a vongola boy!** —grito levantando los brazos Kyoya ampliando una gran sonrisa, al momento de escuchar los gritos de sus fanáticos.

**(An: Fantastic Baby, Big Bang; tengo un amor por esos sujetos x'D la voz principal es la de Kyoya, si hay algún cambio mi avisarles) **

**_Yeogi buteora modu moyeora_**

**_We gon' party like_**

**_Lilililalala_**

**_Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora_**

**_Bureul jipyeora lilililalala._**

**_Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo_**

**_Neukkimdaero ga alright_**

**_Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro_**

**_Jeo wiro nalttwigo shipeo oh_**

**_Nanananana nanananana_**

**_Wow fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance wow fantastic baby_**

**_I nanjangpane hey_**

**_Kkeutpan wang charye hey_**

**_Ttangeul heundeulgo_**

**_3buneuron bulchungbunhan_**

**_Race wait_**

**_Bunwigineun gwayeol_**

**_Huh catch me on fire huh_**

**_Jinjjaga natanatda nananana_**

**_Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi_**

**_Morae beolpan wireul michin deushi_**

**_Ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri_**

**_Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka_**

**_Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya_**

**_Neukkiran mariya naega nugunji_**

**_Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae_**

**_Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye_**

**_I can't baby don't stop this_**

**_Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae)_**

**_Ganeungeoya_**

**_Wow fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance wow fantastic baby_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Dan dan dan dan_**

**_Nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa_**

**_Nan yeongwonhan ttanttara_**

**_Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eobseo_**

**_Mama just let me be your lover_**

**_I hollan sogeul neomeo nanananana_**

**_Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun_**

**_Syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun_**

**_Apseoganeun chok_**

**_Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum_**

**_Chawoni dareun jeormeum_**

**_Eoreumeoreumeoreum hold up_**

**_Nanananana_**

**_Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae_**

**_Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye_**

**_I can't baby don't stop this_**

**_Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae)_**

**_Ganeungeoya_**

**_Wow fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance fantastic baby_**

**_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance wow fantastic baby_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Dan dan dan dan_**

**_Dance_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Boom shakalaka_**

**_Dan dan dan dan_**

**_Da gachi nolja ye ye ye_**

**_Da gachi ttwija ye ye ye_**

**_Da gachi dolja ye ye ye_**

**_Da gachi gaja_**

**_Wow fantastic baby_**

Cuando terminaron de cantar todo el público se había vuelto completamente loco, el castaño parpadeaba un par de veces impresionado por la voz que tenia aquel pelinegro, la verdad no se lo esperaba para nada, dirigió una mano a sus labios tratando de tragarse cualquier palabra que quisieran salir de estas, el pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia este ampliando una sonrisa arrogante, Tsuna al darse cuenta chasqueo la lengua caminando para salir de ese lugar, Kyoya volvió a gritar tomando el micrófono para seguir cantando otros de sus éxitos.

—**Sin duda son bastantes buenos** —decía Gokudera observándolos con un sonrojo en sus labios, al ver a Yamamoto tocando sutilmente los instrumentos.

—**Hn** —"_contesto_" Tsunayoshi.

—**Oh vamos Tsu-kun; acepta que son bastantes buenos** —dijo codeando sus costillas Lambo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—**Acepto que son buenos; todavía le falta mucho para ser "_bastante buenos_"** —dijo entrecerrando en comilla aquella frase.

— **¡Chicos!** —grito corriendo Enma con una sonrisa en los labios, todos giraron a verlo mientras este respiraba agitado.

—** ¿Qué pasa Enma? **

**— ¡Estamos inscritos! **

**— ¿Inscritos? A qué cosa… —**pregunto con una gota de sudor Fran al ver el estado alegre de su amigo.

— **¡Al concurso de canto!** —Grito levantando sus manos sus amigos desencajaron la mandíbula ante lo que había dicho —**, ¡vamos a competir para ganarnos el premio! **

— **¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! **—grito Gokudera haciendo que la mayoría que estaba cerca los mirara con una gota de sudor.

—**No, solo no soy un poco cuerdo** —dijo ampliando una sonrisa cínica y sus amigos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

—**No mas tequila para Enma** —dijeron al unisonó asintiendo dándose la razón.

—**A ver, no creo que sea tan malo, igual podemos sacar provecho de todo esto ¿cierto Enma?** —pregunto Tsunayoshi, este asintió y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

—**Es una buena forma para humillar a Lussuria y su equipo, siempre ganan. **

—**Quizás con esto los jodamos mas** —siguió Fran con una sonrisa.

—**Pero…** —todos miraron a Tsuna esperando que hablara — **¿Qué es ese concurso de canto?** —pregunto y todos cayeron al estilo anime para levantarse y fulminarlo con la mirada.

— **¡PENSÉ QUE SABIAS!** —gritaron al tiempo.

—**Oh si, pensaron mal** —dice con una sonrisa mientras los otros se golpeaban en la frente.

El concurso había comenzado, el grupo de Lussuria era el penúltimo, los chicos comenzaron a cantar encantado a todo el escenario con sus pasos y movimientos debajo de este los chicos agrandaron mas la mandíbula al ver semejante actuación.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esa era nuestra canción…**

—**No nos queda de otra, cambio de planes** —dijo Tsunayoshi con una mano en sus labios.

— **¿I want your bite?** —pregunto Lambo, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor pero luego cayeron en algo.

—** ¡I want your bite! **—gritaron con un gran aura brillante.

— **¡Y por ultimo! ¡El equipo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos!** —grito en el micrófono el pelirrojo, todos miraron a Enma con una gota de sudor y este se alzo de hombros.

Al escenario subieron los chicos, Ryohei, Lambo, Enma, Fran, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi, los seis se miraron arrogantes mientras tomaban el micrófono, dispuestos a comenzar a cantar:

**(An: I want your bite de Chris Crocker) **

**{Tsuna} **

**_It's Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos_**

**_You know it's not about romance_**

**_It's just about whats in your pants_**

**_Screw hello_**

**_You had me at sex_**

**_Don't need no intro_**

**_Let's skip to the bed_**

**_From the head to your toes_**

**_Legs up over your head_**

**_From begs to moans_**

**_We're both seeing red_**

**{Hayato} **

**_Some believe in love at first sight_**

**_But this is just lust on the first night_**

**_If it turns into more than that's alright_**

**_But right now I don't want your kiss_**

**{Todos} **

**_I want your bite_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_The way you're making me hot_**

**_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**{Lambo} **

**_Lost control, but not get mislead_**

**_Don't ask for my phone_**

**_Yeah we're just sex friends_**

**_Who needs clothes_**

**_when you're covered in men_**

**_You never know_**

**_The hand I will lend_**

**{Enma} **

**_Some believe in love at first sight_**

**_But this is just lust on the first night_**

**_If it turns into more than that's alright_**

**_But right now I don't want your kiss_**

**{Todos} **

**_I want your bite_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_The way you're making me hot_**

**_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**{Ryohei} **

**_It's just a one night stand_**

**_Maybe even just a five minute jam_**

**_Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram_**

**_But your sex is all I'm interested in_**

**_So please don't put me in your plans_**

**_Just put me in your mouth_**

**_Yeah put me in your hands_**

**_You're not the one for me_**

**_You're just the one for my pee pee_**

**{Fran} **

**_I want your bite_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_The way you're making me hot_**

**_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**{Tsuna} **

**_Oh, oh baby just bite me_**

**{Todos} **

**_I want your bite_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_The way you're making me hot_**

**_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_**

**_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

**_The way you're making me hot_**

**_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**

**_Gonna rock your body all night_**

**_It's lust at first sight_**

Terminaron de cantar y todo el antro comenzó a aplaudir los chicos sonrieron arrogantes al momento de que el pelirrojo subió al escenario aplaudiendo.

—**Eso fue potente y sensual** —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los mencionados que ampliaron una sonrisa burlona —**, bien le pido a todos los concursantes que suban **—los llamo mientras estos hacían lo que el mencionado había dicho — **¡Y se decidirá por aplausos!** —Grito levantando las manos — **¡Un aplauso para el concursante numero 1!****—**Uno que otros aplausos — **¡Aplauso para el concursante numero dos!** —Uno que otros aplausos — **¡Aplauso para el concursante numero tres!** —lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a el equipo de Lussuria — **¡Aplauso para los concursantes numero 7!**** —Todo **el antro comenzó a aplaudir Lussuria y su equipo agrandaron una sonrisa arrogante mientras dirigían su mirada hacia el equipo de Tsuna** — ¡Valla hay ganadores decididos, pero nos falta uno! ¡Aplausos para los concursantes número 8! …**

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**asdfghjkl lo deje en la mejor parte jojojojo *O* **

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado x'D yo extrañe a Giotto es poco lo que sale el maldito x'D y hace sus locuras x'D **

**Dios no se como Alaude se lo aguanta x'DDD ! **

**En el próximo capitulo saldrán los ganadores **

**ya se pueden apreciar unas que otras parejas jojojojo *O* **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo x'D si Levi apareció de nuevo jojojo **

***O* espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo x'D me reí un buen con las locuras de Giotto **

**KISS and HUG *O* **


	6. El clímax de la fiesta

**Capítulo VI**

**"El clímax de la fiesta"**

—**Eso fue potente y sensual** —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los mencionados que ampliaron una sonrisa burlona —**, bien le pido a todos los concursantes que suban **—los llamo mientras estos hacían lo que el mencionado había dicho — **¡Y se decidirá por aplausos!** —Grito levantando las manos — **¡Un aplauso para el concursante numero 1! —**Uno que otros aplausos — **¡Aplauso para el concursante numero dos!** —Uno que otros aplausos — **¡Aplauso para el concursante numero tres!** —lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a el equipo de Lussuria — **¡Aplauso para los concursantes numero 7! —**Todoel antro comenzó a aplaudir Lussuria y su equipo agrandaron una sonrisa arrogante mientras dirigían su mirada hacia el equipo de Tsuna** — ¡Valla hay ganadores decididos, pero nos falta uno! ¡Aplausos para los concursantes número 8! —**todo el lugar comenzó a aplaudir, se escuchaban los halagos de los chicos, los silbidos, chiflidos e incluso algunas mujeres gritaban como fan pidiendo que cantaran mas; era obvio, los chicos habían ganado —**¡Valla no hay que discutirle! ¡Los ganadores son los concursantes numero 8! ¡El equipo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos! **

—**Por favor… omite ese nombre** —dice por lo bajo Tsuna con su frente azul mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y sus amigos saltaron alegres abrazándose.

— **¡El premio es pases VIP por dos meses en los antros; Cavallone y Varia! ¡Comenzando desde hoy!** —dijo comenzando a aplaudir al igual que el resto del público mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar de nuevo y los pases eran entregados a los chicos.

—**Hey; ¿podemos traer a invitados con estos pases?** —pregunto Tsuna señalando los VIP.

—**Claro que sí; felicidades mi nombre es Shouichi Irie; un placer** —se presento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—**Tsunayoshi Sawada** —se presento el castaño levantando una mano en son de saludo —**, ellos son Gokudera Hayato, Lambo Bovino, Enma Kozato, Fran Hellín y Ryohei Sasagawa.**

—**Hey **

— **¿Qué hay?**

—**Un placer.**

—**Me alegra reunirme de nuevo con usted Irie-san.**

— **¡Extremo! **—se presentaron respectivamente con cada nombramiento.

—**Espero que disfruten completamente de su garantía, me despido chicos tengo que ir a chequear al DJ y las bebidas, pasen esta carta yo invito los tragos; nos vemos** —dice comenzando a caminar mientras levantaba la mano en son de despedida.

—**Disfrútenlo mientras puedan** —dijo Lussuria pasando por su lago gruñendo como perro rabioso.

— **¡Lo siento perra en celo! ¡Creo que esta vez somos los ganadores!** —Dice Tsunayoshi mientras movía sus manos burlón y este gruño más fuerte, haciendo que este soltara una larga carcajada —**, amo joderle la vida. **

—**Tranquilo Tsuna que no se nota** —dijeron al tiempo los chicos mientras rodaban los ojos —**, pero en fin **—dijeron al tiempo — **¡Vamos al VIP!**

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

Todos llegaron al VIP y ampliaron una sonrisa al ver un salón con pocas personas completamente amplio varios puff, televisores pantalla plana una barra de bebidas con algunos sensuales barman, una ventanilla para observar el escenario y una gran pista de baile.

— **¡Ok! ¡Lo mejor de todo esto fue la cara de Lussuria!** —grito Enma mientras se tiraba en un mueble comenzando a reír y sostenía su estomago observando a lo lejos a algunas personas moviéndose en la pista.

— **¡Seguramente el sapito lo dejo completamente mudo! ¡Eh Fran!** —dijo Lambo tocando el estomago de un divertido Fran que ampliaba una sonrisa.

— **¡NADA DE SAPITO! ¡ME LLAMO FRAN HELLÍN! ¡Y NO SOY SAPO DE NADIE!** —grito levantando las manos mostrando una sonrisa arrogante comenzando a reír, de un momento a otro Bel y Kyoya quedaron en la puerta del VIP con los ojos abierto como patos.

— **¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡JUGUETE DE NADIE!** —grito Lambo haciendo que Mukuro desencajara la mandíbula.

—**Ahora** —dice tranquilo Gokudera mientras se subía a la tarima comenzando a bailar junto con los chicos de manera rebelde dejando que su cabello plateado se moviera por su rostro — **¡TEQUILAZOOOOOO! **

— **¡OH SI! ¡TSUNA ANDA A PEDIR ALGUNOS TEQUILAS!** —Grito divertido Ryohei mientras levantaba sus manos comenzando a mover sus caderas — **¡EXTREMOOOOOO!** —el castaño levanto una ceja completamente impresionado frunciendo el ceño, ellos no aguantaban mas tequila ni empujados.

—**No, basta de alcohol para ustedes esta noche, solo pónganse a bailar.**

— **¡OYE DAME-TSUNA! ¡NO ERES NUESTRA MAMA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO! ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO TRAES LOS TEQUILAS LOS BUSCAREMOS NOSOTROS! **—le grito Enma señalándolo mientras el castaño rodaba los ojos completamente fastidiado caminando hasta la barra del barman del VIP.

— **¿Qué te sirvo hermoso?** —le pregunto una mujer en la barra guiñándole un ojo al castaño que amplio una sonrisa arrogante haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—**Dame agua en 5 vasos de tequila, un vodka con hielo y una cerveza de barril; que sea la mejor de la casa**.

— **¿No piensas que ya tomaron demasiado?** —dice llegando a su lado Bel junto a los demás chicos observando con preocupación a sus ex amigos.

—**En efecto.**

— **¿Y piensas solucionándole dándole más alcohol?** —pregunto indignado Mukuro cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho observando al castaño que estaba tecleando la mesa del barman.

—**No es algo que me interese, no escucharon; no soy su mama para cuidarlos, ellos verán hasta donde aguatan **—comento levantándose de hombros en son de no importarle absolutamente nada.

—**Aquí tienes hermoso** —comento colocando el vaso de vodka a un lado, junto a la cerveza —**, este es el tuyo. **

—**Gracias** —dice Tsuna metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

—**Va por la casa; por ser tan lindo** —dice guiñándole un ojo, y Tsunayoshi amplia una sonrisa arrogante lanzándole un beso con los dos dedos de sus manos.

— **¡Hey para de alcohólicos! ¡Aquí esta su bebida!** —los chicos salieron corriendo empujando de paso a los vongola boy mientras se apoyaban en la barra y se tomaban de una el tequila mientras ponían cara de drogados y se echaban a reír para ir a bailar a la tarima con algunas mujeres que estaban mientras algunos hombres se unían al teatro. Tsunayoshi amplia una sonrisa y niega divertido mientras los miraba divertirse, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—**Hey castaño, ¿estás solo? No quieres compañía** —un chico de unos veintitantos llego donde estaba el castaño, de cabello oscuro de hecho casi del mismo color que Tsuna con los ojos rojos y unas gafas sin fondo cristalino de color negro con un sombrero y una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—**No; estoy con ellos** —dijo señalando sin interés la pista.

—**Oh; pero que casualidad. Esos que están con tus amigos están bailando con mis chicas** —dice mirando la pista, el castaño levanta la vista observando algunas mujeres moviéndose indiscriminadamente cerca de los chicos mientras estos bailaban con ellas sensualmente —**; y déjame decirte que son sus fan, están encantadas con su actuación de allá abajo. **

—**Eso es interesante **—dice sin interés el castaño, pero al parecer sus indirectas no servían.

— **¿Y tú eres el famoso Sawada Tsunayoshi? **

— **¿Famoso?**

—**Claro, Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos; debía suponer que su líder es alguien imponente, pero a pesar de ser pequeño tu liderazgo te sobresale por los poros. **

—**Je' ¿no crees que has hablado demasiado? ¿Cuál es tu nombre castaño? **

—**Kato Julie; dime Ju.**

—**Bien Ju; ¿qué esperas?, pide una cerveza va a mi cuenta **—dice divertido el castaño mientras este se apoya en la barra y comienza a pedir la cerveza cuando una mano pasa por su hombre y este se exalta.

—**Kato, ¿qué te he dicho de tus prostitutas?** —dice cerca de su oído Hibari Kyoya mientras amplia una sonrisa arrogante, el castaño se eriza por completo y gira lentamente el rostro.

—**Que tenga que ver muy bien quiénes son sus presas… **

—**Exacto y esas zorras están con mis amigos, así que ordénales que se vallan de aquí o yo mismo los saco. **

—**Hecho; Kyoya-san** —el castaño antes de que le dieran la cerveza le hizo señas a sus mujeres que comenzaron a salir de la pista en obediencia al castaño dejando a los amigos de Tsunayoshi con una ceja en alto pero ellos seguían bailando con el resto de hombres y mujeres alrededor.

— **¡Hey Ju! ¿Qué pasa?** —pregunta Tsunayoshi girando y ve al castaño hablar con el pelinegro.

—**Nos vemos luego Tsunayoshi, tu amo al parecer te puso correa. **

—** ¿Amo? **—el castaño frunció el ceño y se levanto enojado hacia donde Kyoya.

—** ¡Que te pasa Hibari! **

— **El poder de mi apellido, y la venganza por hacerme usar ese estúpido traje rosadito hoy **—dice Kyoya señalándolo y haciendo pose de chico sexy mientras sonreía arrogante ante la mirada dulce de odio del castaño, pero al decir verdad a él nunca le había importado lo que las putas y Kato hacían.

—**Pero si yo quiero, puedo hacer que el idiota ese regrese** —dice ampliando una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Eso lo dudo mi vida, mi familia es una de las más poderosas de este pueblo, y dudo que alguien de aquí se quiera meter conmigo o no seguir las normas que yo mismo planteo ¿comprendes?** —el castaño frunció el ceño y tomo de la camisa al pelinegro bajándolo hasta su altura _(Tsuna es chiquito se los recuerdo x'D) _mientras lo mataba con una tierna mirada de odio, sin comprender que las miradas no matan. Pero todo se quedo en el pasado cuando un grito llamo su atención y giraron a ver qué Fran se había caído de la tarima riendo como idiota pero Bel lo había atrapado en sus brazos mientras suspiraba cansado y el sapo seguía muerto de la risa mientras el rubio no sabía ni que hacer.

— **¡SE LLEVARON A HAYATIN!** —grito Lambo como un loco mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas en forma de el mismísimo retrato del grito y todos comenzaron a buscar con preocupación al peliplateado.

— **¡FUE AQUEL GRANDOTE!** —grito con preocupación Enma; Tsunayoshi entro en pánico y marco rápidamente a su celular mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que estaba sonando en el mueble cerca de donde ellos estaban, chasqueo la lengua dirigiendo su mirada a todo el VIP.

Pero de un momento a otro aparece Hayato agarrado por Takeshi que venía negando resignado mientras sostenía por la cintura a el peliplateado evitando que se callera por lo prendido que estaba.

—**Haya ¿Qué paso?** —pregunto el castaño acercándose al peliplateado.

—**Nada, fui al baño y un viejo no me dejaba pasar, pero apareció mi salvador** —dice poniendo cara de bobo enamorado mientras el castaño revoloteaba los ojos.

—**Nos preocupamos** —susurra por lo bajo el castaño suspirando.

—**Hay no se preocupe Juudaime, si ya tengo mi guarda espalda; y de hecho tengo que pagarle** —dice sensual mientras el peliplateado se gira sujetando al moreno de la camisa estampando sus labios con los de él comenzándolos a mover de manera lenta y apasionada, dejando que todos abrieran los ojos de par en par; pero luego los ignoraron dejando que la pareja se besara apasionadamente.

—**¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA NOCHE DE CHICOS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN BESO! **—grita Fran todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar decir eso al más callado del grupo y mas abrieron los ojos cuando tomo de solapas a Bel pegándolo contra la pared de la tarima comenzando a devorarse la boca del rubio, Tsunayoshi casi escupía toda la cerveza y estaba aguantando la risa por lo que estaba viendo.

— **¡A NO! ¡ASÍ NO!** —grito Enma mientras tomaba de solapas a Dino y juntaba sus labios con un aturdido rubio.

— **¡SI TODOS BESAN YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNO! ¡EXTREMOOOOOO!** —grito Ryohei tomando de solapas a Mukuro estampando sus labios también con los del pelimorado.

Lambo frunció el ceño lanzo un largo suspiro con sus labios y se fue a donde estaba Tsunayoshi tomando tranquilamente un vodka.

—**No se supone que era noche de chicos** —dice cruzándose de brazos.

—**Si La; pero al parecer se convirtió en noche de maldades **—dice divertido el castaño mientras suelta la carcajada con Lambo.

—**Mañana van a querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, querrán que la tierra se los trague; o si.**

—**Y bueno La; si van a tomar si no lo saben hacer. Es obvio que pase todo eso. **

— **¡Hey! ¡Tú fuiste la que nos diste más alcohol! **

—**Primero nadie los obligo, yo solo lo recomendé y segundo lo último era agua** _honey_.

—**Eso es trampa** —dice entrecerrando los ojos el pelinegro.

—**Trama nada; eso se llama cuidar a tus amigos borrachos que no saben tomar** —dice ampliando una sonrisa.

— **¡Oh lo siento! ¡Habla el experto en tomar alcohol!**

—**Experto nada **—corrige Tsuna mientras se apoya en la barra y sonríe —**. Lo que pasa es que yo ya conozco mis limites con el alcohol; y ya me mate mis cagadas y borracheras con el alcohol que hay que madurar y saber hasta dónde se puede aguantar** —dice divertido soltando una gran carcajada junto a Lambo, mientras eran observados por un pelinegro bastante aburrido.

Un rubio se acerco a los dos mientras se apoyaba en la barra susurrándole algunas palabras a Lambo este se levanto y se acerco a un aburrido Tsunayoshi que miraba interesado al rubio.

—**Pobrecito; esta noche será mi juguete** —dice sensual, ambos sonrieron con maldad mientras el castaño suspiro mirando a sus amigos comiéndole la boca a otro chico, este suspiro aburrido tomándose la cerveza mientras el paro dama no cambiaba nada. El chico sentía una mirada bastante penetrante y giro a ver al pelinegro sentado con un vaso en la mano, algo anaranjada con una cereza arriba mientras ampliaba una sonrisa arrogante y el castaño soltaba una carcajada.

—**Hey hermosa** —llamo Tsuna a la bargirl mientras esta se giraba lentamente colocando las manos en la mesa —**, ¿Qué está tomando el morocho de allá? **—dice señalando a Kyoya con la mirada.

— **¿El señor Hibari? Está tomando Black Moon. **

—**Bueno; tráeme uno de esos, un kriptonita y una margarita** —la mujer asiente y va a preparar los tragos mientras el castaño observa interesante al pelinegro, al rato que llega la mujer este sonríe y paga los tragos —**_. Bueno; estoy aburrido y lo único que queda es fastidiar a Kyoya, lo lamento tanto morocho, esta vez serás mi juguetito y quedaras mal parado _**—piensa divertido ampliando una sonrisa. Tsuna camino hasta Kyoya y sonrió tierno —**. Me siento solito, ¿me puedo sentar? **—le pregunto tiernamente el pelinegro embobado asintió mientras este sonreía y se sentaba con los tragos —**, ten aquella bargirl me dijo que tomabas esto **—dice señalándole el vaso, el pelinegro acepto el trago ya que el suyo se estaba acabando.

—**_Lo sabia; nadie se resiste a Kyoya Hibari; lo siento chiquito pero ese suculento trasero será mío toda la noche y me sacare la maldita obsesión que tengo contigo_** —piensa sonriendo triunfante cuando señala a alguno de los barman que prepararan la habitación del VIP; todo esto paso desapercibido por el castaño.

— **¿Brindamos? **—pregunto Tsunayoshi mientras se acercaba mas, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera el dulce olor que provenía del pequeño castaño.

— **¿Y porque brindamos?**

—**Hmmm; es tan obvio. Porque la vida es maravillosa; somos los únicos que están solitos y principalmente porque es una hermosa noche** —dice sensual mordiendo su labio inferior mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello del pelinegro delineando sensualmente este.

—**Oh; me parece perfecto. Salud** —dice sensual mientras levantan las copas y la suenan, los dos se la toman de una mientras la música comienza a sonar rápidamente; la rola de los ratones paranoicos "el rock del gato" el castaño se levanto y comenzaba a moverse delante del pelinegro mientras sonreía arrogante y comenzaba a bailar delante de él; el chico lo miraba completamente embobado mientras este se acercaba a su oído cantándole sensualmente la letra mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja ajeno mientras paso sus manos por el miembro ajeno disfrutando de la piel erizada ajena; sonrió al ver al azabache tomándolo de la camisa mientras lo levantaba a bailar y se movían los dos mientras el castaño pasaba sus manos por el torso ajeno; y este bajaba sus manos por la espalda del chico rozando con sus yemas el suéter pegado que el portaba, la canción había terminado y el chico castaño se tiro en el sofá comenzando a reír mientras tomaba la kriptonita y se la tomaba sensualmente a los ojos del pelinegro.

El Hibari no aguantaba mucha más presión, aquellos roces, sus labios en aquel vaso verde se veía demasiado sensual, cuando el chico soltó el vaso tomo la camisa ajena y junto sus labios con los de él; Tsuna no se resistió y siguió besando los labios del pelinegro, este simplemente se dejaba llevar por los brazos del pelinegro cuando comenzó a cargarlo mientras movía sus manos debajo del suéter del castaño; el pelinegro bajo sus manos hasta su pantalón y comenzó a soltarlo lentamente, el castaño gimió cerca del oído del pelinegro enloqueciendo por completo a Kyoya.

Este movió su rostro hacia la puerta que yacía abierta, sonrió con arrogancia mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello del hermoso castaño.

—**V…vámonos al cuarto Tsunayoshi** —dice por lo bajo y sensual el pelinegro, el castaño lo miro y asintió divertido mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde sus amigos susurrándole algo, que todos estaban dispuestos a entrar en una habitación; cuando Tsunayoshi llego vio a Kyoya con una sonrisa en la cama mientras estaba sin camisa, el castaño se deleito con la mirada caminando hacia el observando con sensualidad al pelinegro.

Los dos chicos se tiran en la cama mientras se comienzan a comer de nuevo, el azabache muerde el cuello del castaño dándole más placer en lo que estaba sintiendo, este sonrió arrogante mientras de la misma manera disfrutaba de las caricias del pelinegro haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mientras subía la pierna hasta rozar la del pelinegro sintiendo como algo se estaba poniendo realmente duro, sonrió completamente satisfecho mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a la puerta apoyándose en esta.

—**Perdón; pero mi mamita me dijo que tenía que regresar temprano a casa** —dice sarcástico ampliando una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba tranquilamente escuchando como sus amigos salían muertos de la risa de cada puerta; sacaba lentamente un cigarrillo y lo prendía colocándolo en sus labios cerrando los ojos sin moverse de la puerta.

— **¡S...Sawada!** —Se escucho el grito entrecortado, violento y excitante de un hermoso pelinegro que fulminaba con la mirada la puerta, mientras que del otro lado un castaño burlón estaba mirando a la nada fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo — **¡Esta me la pagas lo juro!** —Grito a todo dar sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba más y chasqueo la lengua.

—**_Valla, y pensar que lo afecto tanto, pero eso se merece por quererse pasar de listo conmigo_** — pensó burlón comenzando a caminar dejando a un sulfúrico pelinegro.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras juntaban sus manos en un golpe y soltaban una larga carcajada escuchando el grito de cada chico en la habitación, Tsunayoshi se acerco al mueble mientras se tomaba de una el ultimo poquito de trago que le había quedado y desaparecieron del VIP; muertos de la risa.

De la puerta una patada de cada chico se escucho, mientras salían tirándose en el mueble, cada uno tenía una cara de malas ganas mientras fulminaban con la mirada por donde los chicos se habían ido.

— **_¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?_** —pensaba indignado el pelinegro mirando su zona baja, observando a sus amigos que estaban igual —**_; ¡Utilizarme de conejillo de indias! ¡Para solo calentarme y dejarme botado! ¡Es como si calentaran la puta pava y no dejaran tomar el mate! _**

**(An: Chicas calentar la pava es aquello cuando se coloca la tetera en la estufa para preparar mate; té u otra cosa, Kyoya aquí le hace referencia de que lo dejaron en el límite y no dejaron que termine de hacer lo que él quería, que lo dejaron con ganas) **

Lanzo un largo suspiro y miro a sus amigos que se sentaban a su lado mientras sintieron como el rubio que había ido a buscar a Lambo se iba enojado del VIP.

— **¡COMO UN MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡NECESITO UN BAÑO DE AGUA FRÍA! ¡Y UN PUTO TRAGO! ¡BARMAN TRÁEME UN BUEN TRAGO! ¡UN SUMMER!** —grito Mukuro mientras se apoyaba en el mueble tapando su rostro con su brazo.

— **¡Se puede saber que mierda fue eso! **—grita Takeshi bastante enojado abotonándose la camisa mientras se sujetaba su pantalón tratando de bajar la erección con el ceño fruncido.

—**Mi amigo; creo que esa fue la maldad más grande de todo este mundo…** —agrego divertido e indignado Dino mientras echaba su cabello para atrás.

—**Eso no se hace** —agrego Bel con el ceño fruncido —**; ¿pero cómo es que estén tan bien luego de eso? **

—**Para mí que fue un mensaje** —dice Takeshi con el ceño fruncido, los 4 chicos lo miraron con una gota de sudor y este suspiro —**; a ver si piensan un poquito; despierten las putas neuronas que el alcohol no las mata las activa **—dice señalando los tragos —**, llegan vestidos como nunca lo han hecho, Hayato, Enma, Lambo, Ryohei, e incluso Fran conquistan a todos dentro del antro, insultan todos a Lussuria, nos ignoran completamente cuando estábamos cantando, suben y cantan I want your bite, bajan y nos ignoran completamente luego nos ignoran cuando entramos al VIP y de un momento a otro nos comen la boca y nos llevan a los cuartos y nos dejan…** —se queda callado y suelta un largo suspiro —**con las ganas… —**todos asintieron con entendimiento menos Dino que parpadeo un par de veces.

—**Sigo sin entender…** —dice Dino suspirando.

—**A ver potro imbécil** —le dice Kyoya mientras lanza un largo suspiro.

—**Oh vamos esos seis nos acaban de demostrar que tienen por completo el control que somos simplemente irremplazables y que no logramos excitarlos por un solo momento… ¿lo tienes?** —pregunta, los cinco lanzan un largo suspiro y colocan sus manos en la espada del mueble y cierran los ojos.

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~**

Y como un rayo había llegado el lunes, nuestros sexy boy digo vongola boy estaban esperando a sus perdiciones, aunque la verdad unos más que otros; Mukuro se había pasado follando todo el fin de semana que el tema con Ryohei había pasado, pero en cambio los demás estaban muriéndose con lo que había pasado, pero aunque no lo aparentara Mukuro estaba preocupado por su hermano, y aquel rubio que había salido de la habitación como si estuviera tratando de matar a alguien, y como si _Kami-sama_ los odiara habían llegado en el auto de Lambo.

Una Ford Raptor se había parqueado en la entrada, todos los hombres dirigieron la mirada a este mientras levantaban la ceja, todos sabían que era el auto de Lambo Bovino pero no se imaginaban que lo parquearía en ese lugar, de color blanco con algunos parches negros en grafiti, mientras en la parte de adelante iba Lambo y Tsunayoshi; atrás iba Hayato, Enma y Fran mientras en la plataforma de atrás iba con los brazos arriba dejándose llevar por el viento Ryohei gritando ¡_Extremo_! Aunque la verdad era bastante llamativo que ellos se aparecieran así.

Los chicos se bajaron y todos desencajaron la mandíbula de cómo estaban vestidos, Ryohei tenía un suéter con mangas delgadas ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado este suéter era de color azul, una sudadera de color negra ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver sus piernas ejercitadas mientras un buzo de color blanco con manga larga y le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, tenía la capucha arriba y se había dejado su cabello completamente alborotado, no se lo peino ni se hecho aquella crema que no permitía al cabello rebelarse.

Fran en cambio se veía bastante tierno, tenía un short de color verde más arriba de sus rodillas, con una camisa manga larga de cuadros rojas y un buzo de color café largo, tenía un lazo en su cabello de color rojo, unas medias largas y unos zapatos sencillos, se veía realmente inocente y tierno, todos los hombres miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne a Fran.

Enma vestía un buzo de color morado manga larga con una capucha mientras una chaqueta manga larga de color negra con algunas franjas blancas, y un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, sus zapatos era rojos con algunas estrellas, mientras no traía ni una sola banda en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban mientras se bajaba devorándose un perro caliente, y sus mejillas iban sonrojadas, haciendo que el derrame nasal se incrementara mas.

Lambo vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, y un suéter con las mangas remangadas de color azul, donde decía "Lambo 20" en la parte de atrás, y unos zapatos deportivos e color verde, el suéter le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y se notaba lo musculoso que eran sus brazos, seguía con las dos extensiones en su cabello en forma de trenza, pero solo portaba dos.

Hayato vestía un pantalón largo de color grisáceo con un cinturón de color azul, un buzo manga larga de color negro que se remangaba hasta debajo de los codos y un chaleco impermeable de color rojo, su cabello completamente alborotado y no traía esas grandes gafas que cubrían su rostro. Tenía un falso cigarrillo en los labios, y varias manillas en sus manos.

Y bueno; Tsunayoshi estaba tan sexy como siempre. Un pantalón mas debajo de sus rodillas de color negro con una pequeña franja a los lados y al final de color blanca, un buzo manga larga de color morado que cubría sus manos como si fueran unos guantes y un buzo manga corta con capucha de color gris, unos pequeños zapatos blancos con franjas rojas y doradas, mientras iba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su típica sonrisa arrogante. Los seis se miraron arrogantes y sonrieron con supremacía.

**~ · Flash Back· ~**

_Sábado; a las cinco de la tarde en la casa de Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

Cuatro chicos estaban tirados en la sala dormidos el colchones mientras un hermoso pelinegro estaba con el control en la mano pasando aburrido los canales con el volumen bajo mientras tenía varios chichones en su cabeza, un hermoso castaño bajaba las escaleras sin camisa y una pantaloneta ceñida a su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y removiendo su cabello mojado con una sonrisa.

— **¡Hey haraganes! ¡Arriba que son las 5 de la tarde!** —se escucha un gruñido y el chico sonríe burlón desapareciendo en la cocina con Lambo que se levantaba del sofá apagando el televisor.

Una hora y media después se encontraban los seis en la mesa, dos de ellos estaban completamente tranquilos mientras el resto de los chicos tenían ojeras en su rostro, con el aliento apestando a miércoles, les molestaba la luz, y su cabeza quería explotar **(An: Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia; así que ustedes mujeres si les da resaca es puro cuento)**

—**Por dios; parecen muertos vivos** —unas miradas matadoras se dirigieron todas a Lambo que soltó una larga carcajada —**; ya, ya tranquilos no me muerdan que no me quiero convertir en zombie todavía. **

—**Se puede saber porque mierda ustedes están tan radiantes y yo quiero dormir como si no tuviera mañana** —dice Enma estrellando la cabeza en la mesa mientras trata de buscar un lugar cómodo para dormir.

—**Es verdad… y encima me explota la cabeza** —se queja Hayato con los ojos entrecerrados.

—** ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Extremo! **—se queja tratando de gritar Ryohei pero su cabeza hace BOOM y se calla enseguida.

—**Bueno chicos lloricas; eso se le llama resaca, guayabo ¿quieren otro sinónimo?** —dice divertido Tsunayoshi pasándole un vaso a cada uno con agua, mientras Lambo le pasa las aspirinas.

—**Ya; y se puede saber porque ustedes sonríen divertidos y tienen cara tranquila sin tener dolor de cabeza** —menciona gruñendo Fran mientras se toma de una el agua luego de tragarse la pastilla.

—**Fácil; nos levantamos a las cuatro, nos dimos un tranquilo y dulce baño mientras nos preparamos un té y nos hicimos galletitas. **

—**Y eso les zafo la puta resaca ¿cierto?**

—**No, lo que nos salvo fue tener más experiencia en fiestas; y saber cuándo dejar de tomar** —dice divertido Lambo ante la mirada fulminante de los chicos.

—**Eso me recuerda…** —dice Hayato mientras se sonrojaba completamente — **¡BESE A TAKESHI!** —los dos que no tenían resaca soltaron una gran carcajada.

—**Sipi; en efecto. Fran se comió la boca de Bel; Ryohei se fue de extremo trago con Mukuro, Enma se estaba devorando por completo al potro de Dino y nuestro amiguito Lambo se fue con el primer idiota que se encontró** —dice divertido Tsunayoshi.

—**Y no olvidemos a nuestra ovejita negra se comió la boca y casi se lo comía entero al gran Kyoya Hibari; dejándolo con ganas en la cama** —los dos soltaron una gran carcajada sujetando su estomago.

—**Yo… bueno… que…** —mencionaba Fran sin lograr decir palabras completamente entendibles.

— **¿Qué te pasa Fra? ¿Estás bien?** —pregunto Tsunayoshi levantándose y caminando hasta el peliverde colocando su mano en la frente ajena.

— **¡QUE MAS NO VA A PASAR DAME-TSUNA! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA MIERDA QUE HA PASADO?! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE MIERDA VAMOS A HACER!? ¿¡LA PERRA EN CELO Y SU GRUPO NOS VAN A DEGOLLAR VIVOS!? ¡RECEN PORQUE LOS VONGOLA BOY NO DIGAN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! **—hiperventilaba Enma mientras estrello su cabeza en la mesa cerrando los ojos.

—**Ya Enma-baka no fue para tanto; solo unos besitos.**

— **¿Unos besitos? Yo no creo que hayan sido unos besitos inocentes Tsunayoshito, estabas muy bien encima comiéndole la boca al Hibari y cuando nos íbamos notamos que sonaba bastante agitado y excitado detrás de la puerta.**

— **¿Y buanoo? Que se le puede hacer, el Hibari está para devorárselo completamente ¿yo qué culpa tengo hay? Pero bien que estabas en aquella tarima besándose con el rubio ese, que no te querías despegar de la nada Lambo, ¿eh?**

— **¡OH PERO SI LOS TERMINAMOS DE PERDER A LOS DOS! ¡ESTÁN DEMENTES! ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA DE LAS COSAS QUE CAUSAMOS! ¡PRIMERO DEJAMOS A LA PERRA EN CELO Y A SUS SEGUIDORES CANINOS COMO UNOS PERDEDORES! ¡NOS COMIMOS A LOS VONGOLA BOY! ¡LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA ESCUELA NOS VAN A QUERER MATAR POR LO QUE HICIMOS!**

— **¡ENMA-BAKA! ¡YA SIÉNTATE Y CÁLMATE!** —grita Tsunayoshi colocando sus manos en los hombros ajenos y sentándolo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—**No fue para tanto; además estoy segurito que los nenes de papi no irán diciendo lo que hicimos con ellos, porque primero que todo luego de que nos tenían como si fuéramos los perfectos uke y nos dejábamos "controlar" por sus caricias, no llegaron ni siquiera segunda fase con nosotros ¿creen que irán soltando lo que hicimos? Vamos saben los orgullosos que son. **

—**Además de eso Enma; dijimos que era una lección para esos usuratonkachi que se creen más que todos. **

—**Lo sabemos, pero no era la idea de abusar de los demás** —dice Hayato mordiéndose la lengua.

—**Vamos Hayatin, no es abusar si la otra parte también participa, a parte ¿Quién te ha dicho que es oficial una violación si la otra persona disfruta también?** —dice Lambo como todo filosofo.

—**Lástima que ya termino** —dice Fran dejando salir un largo suspiro triste de sus labios, todos giraron a verlo y fruncieron el ceño, este se cayó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

—**Hey; no necesariamente tiene que ser así** —dice divertido Tsunayoshi —**; a ver mis lindos borregos desamparados, ya fastidiamos a la perro en celo y sus canidos, también le hemos bajado los humo a Zakuro y a su grupo de imbéciles, no solo eso, han demostrado que pueden defenderse como los verdaderos ¡Machos! **—dice divertido ampliando una sonrisa —**, dejamos a los vongola boy para una gran lucha helada, de hecho por nuestra travesura nosotros ni siquiera nos excitamos; la mayoría del instituto estaba ahí, las mujeres estaban detrás de nosotros al igual que los hombres, y no es necesario que vuelvan al cole como solían vestirse **—los chicos seguían sin entender y Tsunayoshi soltó un largo suspiro — **¡No pero que lentos son! ¡Se creen los nerd de la escuela y están completamente jodidos! A ver porque no dejan salir sus verdaderos yo; son unos juguetones y divertidos chicos que les gusta jugarse la vida en las bromas, siempre están riéndose entre todos, y detrás de todo eso que se ponen como gasas** —dice señalando a Ryohei, Lambo y Enma —**, gafas, sombrero de rana **—señala a Hayato y Fran —**; pueden salir volando como si ustedes verdaderamente fueran los dueños de la escuela **—dice frunciendo el ceño —**; ayer les demostré que ustedes pueden levantar más que ellos en una noche, que solo son un par de estúpidos y que el tablero puede estar de nuestra parte. **

—**Decirlo es fácil.**

—**No Enma; ustedes son los reyes del tablero de ajedrez, no entiendo porque no se dan a mostrar más madures y valentía, son más fuerte que la mayoría de esos imbéciles, y sus cuerpos son como los de los luchadores, ¿Qué tiene que muestren todo eso? **

— **¿Y lo dice el pequeño borrego? Con cara angelical que se viste como un rebelde. **

—**La contextura de mi cuerpo es así; pero tengo más fuerza que los cinco juntos, a parte ese es mi estilo, no les digo que vallan mostrando los músculos y tomando cerveza y acostándose con cuantas mujeres y hombres encuentren, si no que se den a valorar y ubicar a esos imbéciles en su lugar, ¿Qué tiene que sean llamados nerd? La inteligencia es verdaderamente eficaz, pero sin duda la fuerza hace que todos se respeten** —observo cómo se mordieron el labio inferior todos —**, vamos chicos, será divertido que todos vuelvan a ser como eran antes, bromistas, divertidos, y chicos que se dan su lugar **—los demás se miraron entre si y tiraron a Tsunayoshi con ellos en el suelo soltando la larga carcajada; observando el techo.

—**Pero… ¿Qué haremos con los chicos? **

—**Fácil Hayato** —dice Tsuna cerrando los ojos —**a ver, somos hombres; pero ellos se creen más hombres por como tratan a las demás personas, así que hay que tratarlos como tales, son los típicos engreídos que solo se acuestan una vez con una chica u chico, si nosotros actuamos como si nos hubiéramos acostado con ellos; ignorándolos, y mostrándonos totalmente altaneros, demostrando que somos mejores que ellos, es lo que buscaríamos para joderlos** —los chicos parpadearon un par de veces y el castaño suspiro —**; vamos a hacer como si nada, tratarlos altaneramente, bajarle los humos de los hombres más hermosos del mundo, y darle por donde más le duele a los seme **—dice divertido —**, mostrarle que su "_uke_" preferido no es un ukecito que seriamos llamados "_Suke_" **—todos rieron maliciosamente mientras levantaban las manos chocándolas.

**~ · Fin del Flash Back· ~**

Los cinco caminaron como unos adonis, bajando de el monte Olimpo, todos los hombres estaban devorándose con la mirada a aquellos chicos, algunas niñas que pasaban se quedaban embobadas viendo a semejantes adonis que estaban conquistando todo el lugar, caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela y pusieron pose de sexy simbol observando a los vongola boy que los miraban entre babosos y pervertidos imaginándose una serie de cosas, los otros no sabían cómo actuar e incluso Lambo se había congelado; así que su leoncito los despertó.

—**A ver chiquitos si nos dejaran pasar** —dice en tono altanero el castaño.

—**Sí; córranse par de zopencos** —menciono Hayato, evitando la mirada de Takeshi —**queremos entrar a la escuela. **

—**Oh, pero que tarados, tal parece que su única neurona murió, típico de esta clase de hombres** —dice con burla Tsunayoshi mientras se cruza de brazos. De repente un cable de corriente eléctrica hizo que los vongola boy regresaran a la tierra.

— **¿Y si no queremos movernos?** —dice Dino colocándose delante de Enma mirándolo a los ojos.

— **¿Nos van a arañar?** —pregunto Takeshi colocándose delante de Hayato.

—**A ver proyecto de hombres fallidos, ¿nos van a dejar pasar?** —para sorpresa de los chicos fue Fran el que había hablado.

— **¿Fran-kun? **—menciono Bel delante de este.

—**No; pero si soy William Levi, es que sos imbécil Knives** —los ojos de los vongola boy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el tono déspota de el pequeño Fran, pero de todos Bel sintió una opresión en su pecho mientras miraba a los ojos fríos de aquel peliverde.

—**Fran; ¿Qué es lo que te pasa desde cuando sos así?** —menciono por lo bajo Kyoya mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—**Y a ti que vos te importa como somos ahora Hibari** —contesto Lambo frunciendo el ceño. De un momento a otro los chicos que ellos conocían eran tan engreídos, tan frívolos y tan malvados que no ajustaban a su catalogo de chicos buenos y dulces.

—**Ya; se corren o los corremos** —dice hastiado Tsunayoshi, los chicos se pusieron en frente de cada uno, Lambo se hecho para atrás y sonrió con burla mientras se comía tranquilamente un chicle comenzando a hacer una bomba tranquilo, los chicos tomaron de solapas el cuello de los vongola boy y los acercaron poco a poco a ellos, estos cerraron los ojos en busca de recibir una unión, pero lamentablemente fue otra que recibieron.

—**Huy; eso debió doler** —dice divertido lambo mientras camina y se arrodilla colocando su chicle en la frente de su hermanastro —**, la próxima vez que no nos dejen pasar les ira peor **—dice divertido saltando a los chicos que estaban en el suelo agarrándose sus partes por el rodillazo que los chicos le habían dado.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Las clases trascurrieron completamente tranquilas, mientras los vongola boy no apartaban la vista de nuestros hermosos protagonistas, mientras estos hacían que estos no existían; hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en los jardines de la escuela.

—**¡HEY IMBÉCILES! **—la voz de Lussuria se escucho en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los seis nuevos adonis — **¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?**

—**No se vos, pero nosotros estamos yendo a la cafetería a comer** —dice Lambo aburrido ganándose una mirada de odio de la pelirroja.

—**No sé qué bicho les abra picado, pero saben perfectamente que el que manda en esta escuela somos nosotros, así que regresen a su estúpidos trajes holgados y todo eso que se coloquen en la cara, ¿o que se le secaron las cicatrices para hacerlas de nuevo? Creo que porque hayan ganado un concursito se pueden vestir como quieran, no creo que quieran que a todos los mande al hospital de nuevo **—Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y soltó la bandeja que tenía en la mano.

— **¿El hospital de nuevo?** —Repitió tranquilamente el castaño —**mira perra en celo, lo que creo es que estas así porque los imbéciles de los vongola boy no nos dejan de mirar desde que entramos a esta escuela, de porque no te prestan atención a ti, pero… si nunca lo han hecho** —dice en tono venenoso para luego fruncir el ceño —**además nosotros nos vestimos como nos da la gana, sin que un marica con complejos de dios griego, que cree que todo el mundo está detrás de él, pero ni siquiera la mitad de la escuela lo hace porque los grandulones de sus caninos golpean al que quieran este en el derecho de decirnos como nos vestimos nosotros** —dice en tono venenoso y sarcástico —**, a parte deberías buscar a un psicólogo para que te ayude con tus pequeños complejos y fetiches, porque abrir el trasero así para dárselo a cualquiera no es normal. **

**—Tu… enano de circo.**

**— ¿Enano de circo? Ni siquiera tienes los suficientes huevos para levantar la mano y golpearme de nuevo luego de lo que le hice a tu sequito de imbéciles y a ese moreno con fetiches no eres capaz ni de golpearme.**

Lussuria frunció el ceño con lo que le había dicho Tsuna levantando la mano dispuesto a golpearlo dejándose llevar por las amenazas de este frunciendo el ceño pero el golpe… nunca llego.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Lamento haberme demorado en serio I SORRY pero es que… **

**saben que la imaginación; las vacaciones; salí de viaje, **

**pasaron unas que otras cosas, problemas de pareja (?) –ni siquiera tengo- **

**x'D pero aja, el alcohol, las fiestas, diciembre, y el final de la escuela graduaciones **

**muchas cosas pasaron pero aquí está la conti *·* les prometo que pronto subiré mas; **

**molto mas; en serio I SO SORRY and MERRY Christmas *·***

**¿Que pasara en el prox. Ep?  
**

**¿Quien salvo a Tsuna del golpe? ¿Que habra pasado?  
**

**¿Porque son tan frios los chicos? ¿Oh por dios tenia derrame nasal con esos seis?  
**

**¿Que tiene que ver esa pregunta?  
**

**¿Sera que conseguire pareja antes de que se acabe el año? -cosa imposible-  
**

**Siempre me ha gustado andar soltera ;'D amo mi solteria x'D  
**

**pero es que ... ¿¡Que tiene eso que ver!?  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado Besos  
**

**Los amo! 3  
**

**Os loveoooo!  
**


	7. ¿Y este quién fuck mierda es?

**Capítulo VII**

**"¿Y este quién fuck mierda es?"**

**(An: ¡Hey pervertidas que hay! –_que saludo tan eufórico_- x'D bueno venia a molestarlas *·* lamento no poner Lemon pero todavía no hay; T.T es muy rápido para que coloque Lemon de algunos, como verán se gustan pero no se aguantan, es como el típico "del odio al amor hay un paso" pero para que eso suceda tienen que pasar más cosas, Tsuna es cabezota -.-" demasiado a decir verdad, y necesita algo o unas hermosas personas –_que pronto sabrán_- que lo empujen para que se anime, les recuerdo su pasado no ha sido descubierto, pero tiene un profundo odio contra su padre y no cree en el amor, así que… espero que sobrevivan a todo lo que viene *·* a parte *-* viene mas rebeldía, alcohol y ¡música! Oh si ¡Sexo! *·*) **

Lussuria frunció el ceño con lo que le había dicho Tsuna levantando la mano dispuesto a golpearlo dejándose llevar por las amenazas de este frunciendo el ceño pero el golpe… nunca llego.

—**Creo que esa manito te la vas a guardar querido; no creo que quieras salir doblemente golpeado **—todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como plato al ver al hombre que sostenía la mano de Lussuria y al escuchar simplemente su voz arrogante y sensual; era un hombre de unos veinte tres años, de cabello corto y rubio completamente alborotado, rostro completamente hermoso y fino parecido al de un adonis, su nariz era afilada y pequeña como la de un modelo, su cuerpo era corpulento, y se notaba realmente cuidado, sus ojos eran de unos grandes y hermoso color lavanda, portaba un pearcing en la oreja izquierda y otro en la ceja derecha, vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo y una camisa manga larga de un solo botón en el centro que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, y unas botas altas de color morada al igual que su camisa, en sus manos habían unos que otros guantes, mientras una camisa abierta de color blanca se asomaba debajo de la morada, miraba con asco a Lussuria mientras los hombres miraban con un hilo de baba el cuerpo del rubio.

—**¡¿ETHAN?! **—el castaño grito y el rubio giro lentamente sonriéndole a el castaño.

—**Unos meses que no te veo y ya estas metido en líos pequeño enano** —dice divertido, y el castaño se hizo el inocente.

— **¡Hey! Yo no me metí en ningún lío, ese tío tiene problemas con la autoestima y se cree el rey de roma, y sabes que tengo problemas con todo eso** —el rubio soltó una carcajada mientras negaba divertido.

—**Mira chico, no sé porque carajos quieres pegarle a Tsu, pero si te advierto algo este borrego puede parecer un debilucho con ese pequeño cuerpo, pero cuando llega al punto de ebullición es más fiero que un tigre de hecho parece un león en celo protegiendo lo que es suyo, así que es mejor no meterse con él** —dice sonriendo arrogante mientras suelta la mano del chico y Lussuria mira con odio al castaño y dirige su mirada al extraño.

— **¿Y se puede saber quien carajo eres tú?** —Kyoya hablo autoritario mientras fulminaba con la mirada a aquel rubio.

—**No; pero si en este colegio son bastantes molestos** —dice ignorando a Hibari girándose a ver a el hermoso castaño —**; y que borrego malagradecido, ¿no piensas saludar? **—pregunta divertido el rubio. El castaño se hecho en los brazos del rubio mientras este le sujetaba las caderas, el chico junto los labios con el del castaño en un roce amistoso, pero cierto azabache miro con muchísimo odio a aquel rubio.

—**Te hice una pregunta, no puedes evadir al comité disciplinario** —dice con bastante odio y encolerizado con aquellas palabras, el rubio rodo los ojos fastidiado y bajo a el castaño mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de este.

—**Ethan Tyler; y vine a buscar a Tsunayoshi ¿tienes algún problema con ello comité disciplinario?** —pregunto levantando una ceja contestando con arrogancia.

—**Te recuerdo que esta es una escuela, y no te puedes llevar a los alumnos como a ti te dé la gana** —le contra resta con arrogancia el pelinegro.

—**Error nenito, nadie se puede ir sin un permiso; y resulta que tengo uno firmado por la madre de Tsu que dice que tiene cita con el dentista, y como ella está trabajando me mando a mí a hacer su trabajillo** —dice divertido, Tsuna suelta una risilla y abraza mas al rubio sacándole un gruñido al pelinegro.

—**Ja, como si fuera verdad** —dice con el ceño fruncido.

—**Vaya Tsu; te dejo solo y ya andas robando corazones de aquí para allá; no te debí enseñar tanto** —dice divertido negado —**, se nota a leguas que este moreno anda celoso **—dice socarronamente el rubio.

—** ¡JA! Eso quisiera él herbívoro ese. **

—**Mira chiquito, yo no soy idiota y se nota a miles de kilómetros que estas celoso, se que Tsu está para devorárselo completamente de hecho y mas por su sensual y suculento trasero, pero a mi pequeño león le gusta los hombres de verdad, y no niñitos que se hacen los hombres; ¿he acertado?** —dice divertido mirando el rostro indignado del pelinegro.

— **¿A si? Entonces explícame que hacia tu nenito subido encima de mí en la fiesta del sábado, comiéndome la boca y dejándose manosear por mí **—los que estaban alrededor abrieron los ojos como plato, mientras Lussuria fulmino con la mirada al castaño y una parte de los hombres fulminaban con la mirada a él pelinegro mientras los otros al castaño; el rubio divertido levanto una ceja y miro a Tsuna que se mordió el labio.

— **¡HEY! ¡ASÍ QUE ME ESTAS METIENDO LOS CUERNOS! ¡Y NO CON UNA MUJER! ¡SI NO CON UN HOMBRE! ¡QUÉ INDIGNACIÓN!** —dice ofendido el rubio señalando al castaño.

—**Oh; pero vos me dijiste que haga de las mías, a parte solo fue un besito no es nada comparado como un macho como vos** —dice arrogante el castaño y de un momento a otro bajo de la camisa al rubio y para sorpresa de la mayoría de hombres le comió la boca, el pelinegro frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

— **_¿¡Que mierda está pasando!? ¡El rubio engreído cabeza oxigenado es su novio! _**—pensaba apretando los puños el pelinegro, mientras observaba como la pareja se besaba.

—**No me arreglaras con eso, borrego travieso** —dice divertido observando a todas partes mirando con lujuria a un hermoso peliverde, se acerco a este divertido —**; disculpa pequeño, ¿tienes novia, novio? **—pregunto interesado, el peliverde miro con interés al castaño que sonrió con burla.

—**Etto… yo…**

—**Con tu permiso**

El rubio sonrió y tomo de solapas al peliverde juntando sus labios con los de él, al principio se resistió pero los besos de aquel hombre eran demasiado buenos para no corresponderlos y se besaron unos minutos, mientras un rubio apretaba fuertemente sus puños tensándose en el acto, Mukuro sujeto de la mano a Bel que se quería tirar encima de aquel oxigenado _(como el no es rubio también)_ al igual que Takeshi sujetaba los hombros de Dino que se quería tirar encima de aquel rubio por estar besando a su pequeño primo; Tsuna miraba divertido la escena, mientras Kyoya no sabía ni que pedo pasaba, y estaba bastante interesado con los ojos como plato, pasaron unos minutos en los que Fran y Ethan pasaron saliva, ante la mirada atónita de todos y se separaron, Fran con una mirada y sonrisa bobalicona, y Ethan totalmente tranquilo.

—**Vaya; eso me gusto. Un gusto pequeño** —dice divertido besando el dorso de la mano del peliverde que seguía en bobolandia —**. Con eso estamos a mano mi rey, ahora ves a buscar tus cosas que perderemos la cita con el dentista. **

El castaño alargo una sonrisa y fue a buscar su mochila, mientras en el parqueadero aparecía un hermoso "_Toyota Supra_" de color rojo con varios dibujos alrededor a los costados de la parte delantera eran blancos, mientras traía un gran dibujo de un hermoso leopardo en la parte de la puerta derecha donde estaba el conductor.

—**Nos vemos mas luego chicos** —se despide el castaño de sus amigos, subiéndose al auto y desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

— **_¡Qué demonios fue eso! ¡Maldición! ¡El viernes el nene ese viene y me besa, casi terminamos en la cama! ¡Y luego aparece el rubio ese, se besuquea con Fran! ¡Delante de él! ¡Resulta que es su novio! ¡Y qué mierda está pasando! ¡Espera eres Kyoya Hibari! ¡Olvídate de ese maldito castaño! ¡Y sigue siendo el sex simbol de la escuela!… ¡Tsu no es el único pez en el mar!_** —dice pensando y luego se detiene de paso y se le colorea la frente de azul — **_¿desde cuándo le digo Tsu?_**

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Las clases siguieron completamente normales, si normales. Ya que Tsunayoshi se fue con Ethan al "_dentista_" no había persona que le jodiera la existencia a Lussuria, los demás se habían ido a sus casas mientras Kyoya mandaba a la mierda a todo el que se atreviera a hablarle e incluso a su hermano que lo había ido a buscar, se imagino a aquel rubio comiéndose la boca de ¡SU! Castaño, frunció el ceño y tomo un colectivo yéndose a un gimnasio que no estaba demasiado lejos de aquel lugar.

— ¡Hey erizo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludo un moreno robusto al pelinegro.

—Hn —"contesto" este. El hombre levanto las cejas y sonrió divertido.

—Veo que estamos de mal humor, pero sabes que este lugar es tu casa, disfruta golpeando lo que quieras —le dio una palmada amistosa en su espalda mientras se iba caminando a ver a los demás en su gimnasio.

Kyoya se fue al vestuario mientras sacaba un pantalón holgado de color negro y una camisilla de color blanca que le quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo, salió de aquel lugar con el ceño fruncido y un gran aura totalmente malévola, se acerco a una bolsa de arena y se coloco unos guates y comenzó a golpearlo con muchísima cólera mientras su aura asesina aumentaba, le pegaba patadas, puños, e incluso de vez en cuando golpeaba dos que estaban a los alrededores mientras un poco de arena comenzaba a salir de esta.

— **_¡Maldito rubio oxigenado quien te crees tú para besar a mi castaño! ¡Es obvio que es totalmente mío ese maldito Tsunayoshi!_** —pensaba completamente encolerizado mientras golpeaba más fuerte la bolsa de arena que se cayó de donde estaba sujetada con todo y tubo, el pelinegro levanto la mirada y las tonfas que estaba en sus manos lo golpearon rompiendo el mismo, el pelinegro lanzo con una patada la bolsa de arena golpeándola con la pared y partiéndola por la mitad mientras fruncía el ceño. Lejos de donde estaba, sentado un divertido peliverde de ojos rojos y unas gafas de lentilla observaban al pelinegro con interés, a su lado el mismo moreno del principio lo observaba mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

— **¡Hey! ¡Ya que me vas a destrozar el gimnasio! ¡Esas bolsas de arena cuestan!** —Kyoya giro el rostro fulminándolo con cara de pocos amigos —**. Ya, ya no te sulfures pequeño erizo, ¿Por qué no te desquitas con alguno de mis chicos? **

—**Porque ya los he mordido hasta la muerte a todos esos herbívoros, se como pelean y no necesito golpearlos dos veces** —dice frunciendo el ceño.

—**Hay nenito, sabemos muy bien que eres el mejor de todos pero mis chicos se entrenan cada día mas que tu; aunque la verdad he escuchado de tus salidas nocturnas y de los golpes en la noche por las calles, pero sabes que, hay carne nueva, y desde hace tiempo hay chicos que quieren enfrentarse con el erizo sangriento de Namimori, ¿Qué dices? **

— **¿Y se puede saber quién es tan ingenuo para retarme?** —pregunta con una sonrisa ladina el pelinegro. El moreno movió su mano y el peliverde que observaba al pelinegro se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos.

—**Kyoya, este es Aoba Kouyou, llego hace dos meses de New York, es uno de los mejores de su ciudad **—el peliverde lo miro aflojerado mientras se acomodaba los guantes de su mano y se quitaba las gafas observando tranquilamente a él pelinegro, y este por lo contrario ponía pose de superado.

—**Hn**

—**Kaoru, pensé que era más interesante, el erizo es solo un debilucho hijo de papi** —dice con aburrimiento este mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas.

— **¿Así que soy debilucho? Porque no subimos al rin y te demuestro lo debilucho que soy, cabello de césped.**

—**Eres un arrogante acomplejado, la verdad es que me da pereza dejarte destruido en el rin** —Kyoya levanta ambas cejas.

— **¿Miedo?**

—**No; si no que te vi entrenar y no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí, pude romper esa tubería con mis manos y tu lo has hecho con tus tonfas, aparte de que estoy esperando a algunos amigos. **

—**Aoba; pensé que vos querías enfrentarlo.**

—**Claro que si Kaoru, pero la verdad que en estos momentos me da fiaca. **

—**JA' no serás que me tienes miedo chiquito, Kaoru no me digas que me interrumpiste para presentarme a un debilucho mariquita aflojerado de cuatro ojos** —lo dijo bastante fuerte para que todos en el gimnasio escucharan y soltaran una carcajada, el orbes rojos se tenso y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños.

— **¡Aoba debilucho y mariquita! Jaja jajajaja** —cuando el peliverde iba a rechistar una voz masculina, delicada y bastante fuerte se escucho en todo el gimnasio, detrás del azabache estaba su perdición castaña —**por favor flaco ubícate, que este es bastante hombre **—el pelinegro sabia que conocía aquella voz en alguna parte, así que frunció el ceño y se iba a dar la vuelta a contestarle a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpir y se encontraba su maldito castigo castaño, el chico levanto la vista divertido y se helo al notar al hombre que estaba delante de él; los dos se estaban viendo intensamente, cuando algo los interrumpió.

— **¡Hey león enjaulado! **—grito divertido Aoba corriendo hacia un lado al pelinegro abrazando al castaño mientras soltaba una carcajada y lo levantaba, este regreso a la tierra y abrazo al peliverde.

— **¡Hey ojeroso! ¡Hacia bastante que no te veía! **

—**Bueno enano, me tuve que mudar de New York; y termine en este pueblo** —dice divertido ampliando una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— **¡Como vas Ethan!** —los dos se estrecharon la mano y se juntaron los pechos chocando los hombros mientras se abrazaban golpeando la espalda del otro.

— **¡Hey Aoba! ¿Y qué te pasa con ese nenito que se hace el vivo y tu ni reaccionas ni qué onda? **

—**Buanoo, es que no me parece rival, tiene pinta de nene de papi que se hace el rebelde** —y los tres comenzaron a reír, mientras el pelinegro dejaba que un tic se formara en su ceja mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los tres chicos.

—**Sipi, es un simple niñito de papi, engreído, arrogante que se cree lo mejor, pero es un simple nenito para ustedes chicos** —dice Tsuna ampliando una sonrisa y mirando altaneramente al azabache, mientras los chicos sueltan de nuevo la carcajada.

—**_… Hibird: ¡BUENO BASTA! ¡ESE HERBÍVORO ES UN REVERENDO IMBÉCIL! ¡YA SE HIZO EL VIVO EN EL COLEGIO! ¡Y PRETENDE DAÑARTE TU OTRA REPUTACIÓN! Kyo: ¿Y tú quien eres? _**—Piensa Kyoya con la frente azul viendo un pájaro volando en su hombro y en el otro un erizo— **_Roll: somos tus conciencias Kyo: ¿Tengo dos conciencias? Hibird: ¡SÍ! ¡Y HIBARI KYOYA! ¡TE ORDENO QUE DEJES DE VERLO COMO UN PEDAZO APETECIBLE DE CARNE! ¡Y LE DES LA LECCIÓN QUE SE MERECE! Roll: recuerda que es hombre también. Kyo: Hn _**—y como si hubiera sido abofeteado por el mismo regreso a la tierra frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba de la camisa al castaño levantándolo hacia su altura, provocando que Ethan y Aoba fruncieran el ceño; pero se detuvieron al golpearlo cuando Tsunayoshi levanto su mano levemente.

—**Hay nenito que sabrás vos de la vida, hasta con los ojos cerrados destrozo a tus dos amiguitos incluyéndote a ti; aunque la verdad lo dudo tanto porque con ese cuerpo pareces mujer, ¿es que no te has visto las caderas que tienes? Pero lo de ser un niñito, la otra noche estabas gimiendo bajo mis brazos, y besándome completamente, y luego vienes a decirme niñito, aquí el nenito de papi es otro** —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño pero al sentir el olor proveniente a sudor le hizo querer observarlo más detalladamente, la camisa le quedaba apretada al igual que el pantalón provocando que se mordiera su labio; como aquellos tatuajes le daban un aspecto más sexy, su cuerpo como una roca, mientras su rostro se mostraba enojado, no dejaba de lado aquella sonrisa arrogante que siempre le encantaba. Kyoya sonrió de lado y acoto — **¿Qué pasa leoncito? Los ratones te comieron la lengua, aparte de quedar atrapado en una jaula y te ayudan te comen la lengua**.

**(An: Kyo hay hace referencia al cuento infantil ese llamado… -_trata de recordar_- Kyo: El león y el ratón tonta ¬¬ y es una moraleja An: ¡Cierto! Esa que dice que un ratoncito molestaba a un león y este que estaba dormido lo atrapo y se lo trato de comer, pero como el ratoncito pidió disculpa lo libero y luego de un tiempo el león cazaba y quedo atrapado en una red y este al pedir auxilio el ratón le ayudo Kyo: Si no nos cuentas, no nos enteramos An: cállate y vete para la historia ¬¬ o hago que pierdas una apuesta y tengas que bailar la macarena desnudo en la discoteca varia Kyo: me voy…) **

—**Hay nenito no te creas mucho, si solo eres un mocoso engreído** —dice frunciendo el ceño mientras mantiene una mirada encima de aquella persona — **_Natsu: Un nenito engreído que me encantaría mandarlo al vestuario y comenzar a hacer maldades, si fuera el no me importaría darle mi trasero a otro que no sea Ethan Tsuna: ¬¬ que estas pensando… a parte ¿Quién eres?_** —Piensa observando en su hombro un pequeño león con un casco que sonríe mostrando los colmillos — **_Natsu: ¡Soy tu sensual conciencia! Tsuna: ¿mi sensual conciencia? Espera… ese no es el caso… Natsu: ¡Oh vamos! ¡NO HAS TENIDO DESEOS DE COMERTE A UN HOMBRE O QUE ÉL TE COMA A TI COMO LO TIENES CONTRA ESE PELINEGRO, VEZ ESE CUERPAZO QUE TIENE Y SUS MÚSCULOS! ¡TSUNAYOSHI DEJA ESE PUTO ESPECTÁCULO DE MACHO Y ENTRÉGATE COMO BUEN SAMARITANO! Tsuna: …_**

— **¿Nenito engreído eh?** —dice soltándolo mientras este da un paso hacia atrás acomodándose el cuello —**si soy solo un nenito engreído, ¿Por qué no apartas la mirada de mi?** —eso fue como un balde de agua para Tsunayoshi, que frunció el ceño y regreso con su tono venenoso como un rebelde sin causa.

—**Hay nenito de papi, no sabes cuantos cojones te hacen faltan para llegar a mis talones, incluso mi hermanito es mejor que tu** —el pelinegro frunció el ceño pero luego se acerco lo suficiente al chico para quedar cerca de su boca observándolo a los ojos.

—**Hay castaño, ¿Por qué no te dejas de hacer el nene malo y nos vamos por ahí a divertirnos?** —dice con un tono demasiado sensual para que el castaño lo escuchara perfectamente, este frunció el ceño mientras trataba de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—**_Natsu: ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡QUE NOS VAMOS! ¡TSUNA ABANDONA A ETHAN Y A AOBA Y NOS VAMOS CON ESTE MALDITO QUE SABE COMO DESQUICIARTE! Tsuna: Oh… si. Digo… ¡NO! ES UN IMBÉCIL Y NO VOY A CAER TAN FÁCILMENTE, LOS HOMBRES CAEN A MIS PIES Y TERMINAN DEBAJO DE MI ¡NO YO ENCIMA DE ELLOS! ¡SOY SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! ¡Y SIEMPRE LLEVO EL ASUNTO Y ME FOLLO A QUIEN YO QUIERA!_** —el chico lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco hacia él mientras rozaba la lengua de este en los labios ajenos —**Hay kyoyacito; esa idea es demasiado tentadora incluso para mí** —dice ampliando una sonrisa y el pelinegro sonrió altanero, mientras Ethan y Aoba sonríen burlones —**, pero déjame informarte que todo llega a un final si es contigo el asunto, ya que tu aparato es demasiado chiquito para divertirse **—dice en un tono bastante alto para que todo el gimnasio escuchara. El chico frunció el ceño indignado.

—**Y… ¿se puede saber cómo sabes el tamaño de mi compadre de batalla?** —Al castaño le salió una gota de sudor por el apodo —**, porque el viernes te fuiste corriendo **—el chico se mordió el labio acongojado mientras fruncía el ceño.

— **¿Eso mi vida? Bueno me fui porque no tenías los estímulos ni las feromonas para levantarme completamente, de hecho, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sacar aunque sea una gota de pre-semen** —dice restándole importancia — **_Natsu: ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO! ¡TUVISTE QUE USAR DEMASIADA FUERZA PARA QUE NO SE NOTARA TU BULTO EN ESE PANTALÓN! Tsuna: De que jodida parte estas tú… Natsu: Solo digo la verdad. _**

—**Hay chiquito, todos son muy vivos de la boca para afuera, "_perro que ladra no muerde_" si vos me decir que no te la pare es por el motivo de que sos precoz o quizás ni siquiera sientas si se te para o no; aparte estas así porque desde el viernes no te registro, y eso fue simplemente un regalito de mi parte, ya que estaba borracho y me daba pena dejarte solito, ya que tus amigos se fueron a divertir y ningún tío se acercaba a ti** —dice sonriendo arrogante observando el rostro del castaño — **_Roll: Claro que no; si todos los espantaste tu Kyo: ¬¬ de qué lado están… Hibird: del lado ganador_** —piensan sus conciencias, mientras el pelinegro chasquea la lengua. Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y se subió al rin mientras sonreía arrogante.

— **¡Y USTEDES PIENSAN QUE MI PEQUEÑO CUERPO NO ES APETECIBLE!** —grita como todo un Don Juan, con un acento inglés y perfecto, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Aoba y Ethan. Coloca un dedo en su labio mientras sus mejillas se colorean dándole el aspecto de un perfecto uke, todos los hombres chiflaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— **¡PERO PAPITO; SI ESE NENITO NO SABE LO QUE ES TENER A UN NENE COMO TÚ EN LA CAMA! ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO QUE YO POR TI ME VUELVO GAY!** —se escucho el grito de algunos hombres.

— **¡TIENES QUE VENIR CON EL GRAN SHIRO-SAMA QUE EL SABRÁ DARTE POR DONDE TÚ QUIERAS, Y COMO QUIERAS!** —se escucho el otro grito, el castaño sonrió arrogante y de un salto cayo delante del pelinegro.

—**Ves nenito; este cuerpecito vale más que el tuyo, perdiste tu oportunidad, quizás si hubieras dejado que yo fuera el seme en la relación, todo había sido distinto** —dice arrogante mientras le resta importancia.

—**Por favor ¿seme?** —dice soltando una carcajada — **eres solo un nene de mami que le da miedo lo que digan de él o piensen es solo un MOCOSO que se hace de grande, cuando en realidad es un niño miedica **—dice en tono venenoso resaltando la palabra mocoso, Tsuna podría tolerar cualquier cosa de hecho, todo pero aquella palabra lo sacaba de sus casillas, apretó fuertemente los puños y lanzo un golpe hacia una bolsa de arena que se cayó del simple sonido, todos tragaron seco, cuando Ethan y Aoba reaccionaron tomándolo de los hombros al ver la sangre caer por su puño.

—**Tsu, tranquilo** —dice Ethan suave cerca del oído de aquel chico mientras coloca su mano en su cabeza y le soba levemente —**, este solo es un nenito hablador que se da de **_heavy_** es un simple bebito de mami **—sigue susurrando Ethan en el oído del chico, por otra parte Kyoya simplemente se mordió el labio, no sabía porque simplemente soltaba aquellas palabras, el por lo general golpea a todo aquel que se pasara de la raya diciendo solamente "_kamikorosu_" y hasta hay terminaba la conversación, pero al ver los movimientos del chico en realidad su interés crecía cada vez más, frunció el ceño el mismo sabia que dentro de él no era nada como mostraba, y era lo que le agradaba a Fran y a los chicos, sabiendo que el Kyoya era un chico cálido, buena onda que siempre esta bromeando con sus amigos.

— _¡Hey baby! don't worry_ —dice cantarín Aoba mientras sujeta también el cabello del castaño —**mejor vámonos leoncito, este nenito es un niño de papi y pronto le bajaremos los humos** —tomaron al castaño que le lanzo la última mirada de odio al pelinegro, sin saber porque su corazón se achico mientras desaparecían, el chico le dedico una mirada de odio más grande a los hombres que quedaban hay y siguió demoliendo el gimnasio.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Al día siguiente el castaño no apareció, sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que tampoco contestaba el teléfono de su casa y mucho menos su celular, Kyoya andaba con la cabeza revuelta y mordía hasta la muerte a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra, todos sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, pero Mukuro y Dino sabían lo que le pasaba así que se la pasaban jodiendole, ya que este se la pasaba imaginándose miles de cosas por la que SU Tsunayoshi no había ido.

Llego el viernes, y el castaño no había aparecido en toda la semana, los adolecentes en crecimiento, que pronto serán unos desempleados más en el adulto mundo, que alimentan el bolsillo de Giotto todos los santos días, con comprar comida y pagar cada mes con su salario, estaban esperando que el timbre sonara para entrar a clases de un momento a otro aparece un Toyota supra de color rojo delante de la puerta de la escuela llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, sale un Tsunayoshi bastante sonriente, se dio la vuelta se despidió del conductor y este se perdió en la carretera, Hayato, Enma, Ryohei, Lambo, Fran corren hacia donde el chico mientras lo abrazan casi sacándole el aire.

— **¡JUUDAIME! ¡PENSAMOS QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO GRAVE!** —grito Hayato mientras colocaba los ojos de borrego degollado, y el castaño sonreía burlón.

— **¡POR DIOS NENE! ¡NO PUEDES DESAPARECER ASÍ! ¡SIN DAR VISTA AL MUNDO!** —grita Enma bastante enojado, pero este grito no llego a Tsuna que se separo y los reparo.

— **¿Por qué están vestidos así?** —los chicos bajaron la cabeza mientras se mordieron el labio, Gokudera y Lambo tenían unas gafas de culo de botella, mientras los demás volvían a tener las gasas y el sombrero de rana de Fran, vestían unos pantalones anchos, y altos y un cinturón que le amarraba más arriba de la cadera, una camisa encajada con una corbata que acompañaba esta.

—**Bueno Tsuna; es que pensamos que no ibas a regresar… y Lussuria… se reunió con más chicos… y bueno…**

— **¡NO ME ROMPAS LOS COJONES LAMBO! ¡ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTÁN VESTIDOS ASÍ PORQUE LA MALDITA PERRA EN CELO LES DIJO QUE LO HICIERAN!** —grito histérico mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza desordenando su cabello para luego lanzar un largo suspiro de sus labios, los chicos se mordieron el labio y el castaño se indigno — **¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡LES DEMOSTRÉ EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADA QUE USTEDES SON MEJORES! ¡MÁS FUERTES, PUEDEN LEVANTAR LO QUE ÉL DURA MESES! ¡Y VIENEN Y SE DEJAN ENGATUSAR DE NUEVO! ¡QUE SON IDIOTAS!**

— **¡Claro y lo dice el dame-Tsuna que desapareció toda la semana por quien sabe qué cosa!** —grito indignado Enma.

—**Mira Enma, yo desaparecí toda la semana porque me dio mi gana; ustedes no me necesitan para valerse y mostrar lo que son, si son tan debiluchos y ese cuerpo es solo herencia y quieren dejar que un imbécil con complejos feministas los maneje allá ustedes, estoy cansado** —dice frunciendo el ceño mientras se gira entrando a la escuela totalmente enojado lanzando un largo suspiro.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y fruncieron el ceño asintiendo, mientras corrieron hacia donde estaba el castaño que era el aula de clases, lo buscaron por todas partes y lo encontraron en la planta de arriba. **(An: el aula de los chicos es como los universitarios, esta la entrada y la parte de abajo esta la del profesor, puedes subir escaleras para cada fila, son como 8 filas, y unas como 6 hileras)**

—**Tsuna tiene razón… pero es que ellos son demasiados…**

—**No me jodas Fran** —dice el castaño fulminando con la mirada al peliverde.

—**Ok, ya tienes toda la razón Tsunayoshi, somos unos miedosos, de hecho demasiado ¡Extremo!** —grita Ryohei pero luego se calla y baja la mirada — **no lo vamos a hacer mas, pero no desaparezcas así, nos preocupamos pensamos que te paso algo como el mes pasado… **

— **¡Por dios! Si antes no se vestían como ellos decían ¿Por qué ahora si? Saben que hagan lo que quieran ¿de acuerdo? **

—**Tsuna, medio instituto está con ellos, Lussuria es como el papa y nosotros los ateos del vaticano, debes comprendernos… **

—**Lo que sea Lambo** —contesta bastante enojado.

—**Ya… vamos Tsu-kun no seas malito** —dice Enma con una sonrisa, el castaño quería enojarse con los chicos pero la verdad no podía, se habían ganado su corazón y la verdad es que ellos eran muy idiotas y necesitaban un empujón para que salieran por completo del cascaron, suspiro y vio que todos los chicos comenzaban a entrar, les sonrió a los chicos mientras un aura maléfica cubría su cuerpo.

— **¿Ustedes quieren que no me enoje?** —Los chicos asintieron —**, bueno. Vallan y demuéstrenme que no se dejaran controlar más por el perro en celo, vallan comerle la boca a los vongola boy ahora **—ordena con voz autoritaria, los cinco abren los ojos como plato —**, miren la forma más fácil de joder a Lussuria es tocando sus objetos más preciado, ¿vale? **

—**Ok, pero no pienso besar al Friki del Baseball** —dice Hayato, el castaño amplio una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba para ver el espectáculo, el peliplateado se acerco a los chicos y se comió la boca de Kyoya, este se asombro abriendo los ojos de par en par, pero un par de ojos chocolate los miraba con el ceño fruncido, este comenzó a corresponderle al chico mientras se despego y camino hasta el perro en celo digo Lussuria.

—**Ya te dimos una semana más, ya a partir de ahora haremos lo que nos da la gana y como no da la gana, no fastidies mas, tinturado con fetiches femeninos **—el peliplateado se da la vuelta caminando hacia sus amigos —**, ¿contento? **—Dice pero luego suelta un largo suspiro y se cruza de brazos mirando a los ojos de el castaño evitando que la gente viera lo que le dijera —**, no pretendo besar al Friki, porque no quiero que vea que tengo sentimientos hacia el ¿comprendes? **—el castaño sonríe por lo bajo sabiendo que su amigo no tiene sentimientos por SU erizo.

—**Vamos, marquen territorio como los animales. O más bien fastidien a los descerebrados tinturados, quiero ver la cara de cada uno** —dice Tsuna con una sonrisa arrogante; los chicos sonrieron con malicia y se acercaron hacia Lussuria.

—**Ha-chan tiene razón, ustedes son unos idiotas con complejos de inferioridad no sé porque le teníamos "_miedo_"** —dice Enma levantando los dedos y moviéndolos como si fueran comillas.

—**Sí, saben donde se pueden meter sus tareas** —dice Fran rompiendo algunas hojas en la cara de los chicos mientras las lanza al aire y los baña con esto — **a ver si comiéndose eso les hará pensar más. **

—**No puedo creer que Hayato haya salido primero que yo** —comenta Lambo con una sonrisa mientras pasa sus manos detrás del cuello de Lussuria —**, apestas como mujer, y eso que eres hombre… si quieres a un gay detrás de ti debes mostrar tu fuerza, no tu feminidad, pero en serio ¿Cuándo entenderás que apestas? **—dice mientras la suelta y suelta una carcajada con los chicos.

— **¡Esto es extremamente divertido! ¡Lussuria! ¡Lo tienes chiquito!** —grita a todo pulmón Ryohei, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor, pero los chicos soltaron una larga carcajada sujetando su estomago.

— **¡Y saben que más!** —Dice Fran señalándolos — **¡Estos chicos no son de ustedes!** —de un momento a otro Fran pega a la pared a Mukuro y comienza a comerle la boca, Enma toma de solapas a un sorprendido Bel y le come la boca; Ryohei toma a un sorprendido Dino mientras que Lambo le come la boca a Yamamoto.

Todos en el aula abrieron los ojos como plato, mirando atónitos a los chicos que se estaban besando, Daisy se acerco para jalarle los cabellos a Lambo, pero Tsuna fue más rápido y de un golpe estaba acostado en el suelo mientras Tsunayoshi le mandaba una dulce mirada de odio.

—**Tócale un solo cabello, y te hare llorar de la peor forma existente y no solo eso mi querido Daisy** —amplio una dulce sonrisa, pero esa fue la más tétrica que el chico había visto en su vida —**, te hare obedecer a la morsa, y será realmente entretenido viéndote huir de _The Goddess Bunny._**

El chico se coloco alado del azabache y lo miro con arrogancia, para luego observar con diversión como sus amigos dejaban con la boca abierta a Lussuria y sus perros falderos. Los besos terminaron y el castaño se hizo el niño aburrido y se fue a sentar con sus amigos, al igual que el resto de la clase.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila sacando el hecho de que los vongola boy no podían apartar sus ojos de los chicos, el timbre de descanso sonó y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Para seguir fastidiando los chicos se sentaron en la mesa que se suponía era de los descerebrados, esa que estaba en el mejor luga metro de los vongola boy, Lussuria los había ido a sacar pero Tsuna "_accidentalmente_" le tiro su bandeja de comida encima y el perro en celo salió corriendo del lugar completamente histérico. Los chicos hablaban divertidos mientras la mayoría del instituto los observaba sin entender semejante cambio en ellos, los vongola boy los miraban confusos pero bien sabían que los chicos al fin estaban siendo como querían.

Los chicos se quitaron las gafas y se bajaron los pantalones y se desencajaron la camisa, se desordenaron la corbata y su cabello lo colocaron completamente rebelde, los chicos se quitaron las gasas mientras se dejaban una que otras cosas, que luego guardarían, Tsuna estaba realmente divertido con el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—**Hey Tsuna, nos debes una explicación** —dice Enma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el castaño levanta una ceja sin entender más entretenido en su comida.

—**Eso es verdad Tsunayoshito, qué onda con el lunes, viene el flaco ese rubio y desapareces toda la semana **—dice Lambo completamente indignado, el castaño sonríe picaron mientras baja la mirada a su comida quedándose completamente callado, dándose un aura de misterio, en la otra mesa un curioso pelinegro, colocaba total atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—**Vamos Tsuna no te hagas el misterioso, decid quien era aquel romeo que vino y porque desapareciste toda la semana** —el castaño levanto una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

— **¡Romeo! Jajajajajajajajajaja Fran ¿te réferis a Ethan? **—el chico asintió con el ceño fruncido —**. Es un amigo de hace bastante. **

— **¿Pero no que eras de New York vos?**

—**Sí, pero naci en este pueblo, mi madre se mudo cuando tenía dos años, pero eso no viene al caso, los chicos no son el tipo de personas que se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, les gusta la adrenalina y viajar, así que Ethan y los chicos se bajaron en Namimori por vacaciones a conocer la cultura** —comento sonriendo, los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido —**, buanoo a ver los chicos tenían ganas de pegarse un viaje y cayeron acá, pura casualidad dicen ellos, pero yo sé que no fue por eso; Ethan estaba por el centro de la ciudad y se encontró con mi hermanito; así que se quedo esperando que mi mama llegara por él y así fue como me encontró, y me vino a dar la sorpresa. **

—**Ya… ¿y se puede saber porque desapareciste toda la semana?** —pregunto Hayato levantando las cejas dando una indirecta de lo que estaba diciendo, Tsuna sonrió con burla mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de este.

—**Ha-c****ha, Ha-chan, menos averigua y dios perdona. Recuerda de que murió el gato** —menciona con una sonrisa burlona, de un momento a otro un estruendo se escucho, todos giraron al ver que había sido eso y encontraron a Kyoya que había soltado el vaso, todos lo quedaron viendo interesados, pero Dino, Mukuro, Bel y Fran habían entendido su reacción y sonrieron divertidos.

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a clases.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

—** ¡Hey chicos hoy es viernes! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? **—pregunta bastante interesado el castaño que iban saliendo del instituto, los chicos lo miraron con dos cabezas y algunos pares de ojos estaban observando los movimientos de los chicos.

— **¿No que trabajas viernes y sábado? **—pregunto Enma con una ceja en alto, y Sawada sonrió burlón ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

—**Sipi; pero mi turno termina a las 2** —los chicos sonrieron, mientras el castaño revisaba su celular.

— **¿Y qué es lo que quereos hacer Tsu-kun?** —pregunto Fran mientras miraba interesado a su amigo, que colocaba un dedo en su labio como si estuviera pensando.

— **¡A ver!** —Dice cantarín mientras da una vuelta —**no sé, yo planeaba salir con los chicos, pero…** —los chicos miraron al piso derrotados — **¡Ustedes también son mis amigos, así que supongo que también tendré que compartirlos!** —dice divertido cerrando los ojos, provocando que fuera un guiño lo que mostraba; los chicos fruncieron el ceño —**, a ver hijos míos, no sé si se acuerdan pero tenemos pases gratis por 2 meses, y yo pienso aprovecharlos. **

—**Pero Tsu-kun… no vas a salir con tus amigos** —dice por lo bajo Fran mirando con vergüenza al castaño.

—**Obviamente, pero con ustedes también. No sé porque no podemos ir todos juntos** —dice levantándose de hombros y los chicos abren los ojos de par, en par.

— **¿Pero no les va a molestar?** —pregunta por lo bajo Ryohei mientras levanta la mirada completamente decidido — **¡Si es así no molestaremos al extremo!** —el castaño coloca un dedo en su labio mientras lo muerde como si estuviera pensando, para darle más drama al asunto un rayo cayó en la espalda de este.

—**No, pero si cada vez que veo a ese pequeño y suculento trasero, me provoca hacerle tantas cosas** —el cuerpo del castaño se ilumino mientras se tiraba encima del rubio que había dicho eso.

—**Claro, claro todo para el oxigenado y a mi nada **—dice con un tono ofendido un hombre bastante hermoso, de cabello blanco completamente desordenado y ojos hermosos de un tono lavanda, pero se podría apreciar que en ellos había un toque rojizo que le hacía ver sensual, debajo de uno de sus ojos tenía una marca, mientras en sus labios había un pedazo de marshmallow **(An: ¡OH SI! *O* Por fin apareció Byakuran; oh si en este fic tiene los ojos carmín, pero se coloca lente de contacto lavanda porque es mas cool para él)**

—**Bya por favor, si a ti también te adoro** —dice divertido sacándole la lengua, mientras se tiraba en el peliblanco y lo estrujaba este correspondió el abrazo, pero sintió que su dignidad fue robada al no sentir el dulce en su boca.

—**Aprovechado borrego malagradecido** —dice por lo bajo.

—**He robado tu dignidad, es hora de que me obedezcas** —todos miraban el teatro con una gota de sudor, y el peliblanco soltó una carcajada.

— **¡Este nene cree que puede mandarme a mí!** —dice divertido el peliblanco mientras lo estruja mas y el castaño suelta una carcajada.

—**Ya, ya no sean pesgoste que dan asco **—dice divertido Ethan, pero gira su mirada observando con morbosidad al peliverde que se sonrojo completamente —**. No pero definitivamente vestido de nerd con esa rana en la cabeza provocan hacerte demasiadas travesuras **—dos pares de ojos afilados y cabellos rubios mandaron miradas matadoras al escuchar ese comentario; Byakuran dejo de jugar y reparo a todos los chicos deteniéndose en Enma mientras le guiñaba un ojo y este se sonrojaba.

—**Jajajaja, no seas tan desubicado Ethan, chicos les presento al pervertido más grande de todo este planeta Ethan Tyler y al viejo gula mas hot de todo el planeta Byakuran Millefiore** —ambos chicos ampliaron una sonrisa seductora a los chicos que dejo a la mayoría en bobolandia, más bien en Ethanlandia y en Byakuranlandia. **(An: Es casualidad o los dos terminan en N o.o)** —**, dear, estos son mis amigos, Lambo Bovino, Hayato Gokudera, Enma Kozato, Ryohei Sasagawa y Fran Hellín. **

—**Un gusto lindos** —dijeron los dos guiñando un ojo mientras hacían una corta reverencia, haciendo que los colores se les subieran mas a la cabeza.

— **¡Hey cabeza hueca! ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?** —pregunto Byakuran sacando una bolsa de más dulces, mientras metía uno con unas divertidas caritas, haciendo reír levemente al pelirrojo.

—**No sé por si no lo recuerdas, rey marshmallow yo trabajo y soy una persona responsable a diferencia tuya.**

— **¡Hey enano! Mas respeto a tus mayores que yo también "trabajo"** —los tres amigos sonrieron cómplices.

—**Byakuran no se le llama trabajar a estar jugando todo el día pool** **(An: Pool, es billar, billar es pool como son chicos sonaria como más adulto decir jugar billar, por eso coloco pool, ya que es más cool) y tirarte a todas las tías y tíos que alimentas con tu palabrería barata** —ambos soltaron la carcajada.

— **¡Clarooooooooo! ¡Molestemos al pobre de Byakuran que no se puede defender!** —comento acercándose a Enma mientras coloca su barbilla en el hombro ajeno mientras se acerca su oído — **y tu pelirrojo ¿no me defenderás de estas mas las personas que abusan de mi bondad?** —su tono fue bastante sensual y provocativo, Enma comenzó a sudar mientras por otra parte un rubio apretaba fuertemente sus puños buscando no matar a aquellos sujetos.

—**Ya, ya Byakuran deja al pobre chico que lo estas asustando, con esa cara de mujer deforme asustas a cualquiera** —dice divertido ampliando una sonrisa.

—**Mira quién habla, el rubio deforme que no sabe manejar ni tomar alcohol** —dice divertido, y enojados a la vez.

—**Ya, ya dear. No peleen o mama Tsu-kun no les dará de comer** —dice divertido colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno, los dos se miraron con maldad y se abrazaron dejando al pobre Tsuna como si fuera un jamón entre dos pedazos de panes.

—**Bya-ototo, mama Tsu no nos quiere alimentar** —lloraba Ethan falsamente mientras aguantaba la risa divertido.

—**Eso escuche Et-niisan que malo es mama Tsu** —la voz de Byakuran era de nene caprichoso al igual que la de Ethan, los chicos no pudieron aguantar la risa y comenzaron a soltar la carcajada.

—**Ya, ya tranquilos. Por ese comportamiento les prometo que en la noche les daré algo de comer** —los tres sonrieron mientras se separaban y los chicos volvían a sus poses cool —**. Bueno escuchen yo entro a trabajar a las 8:30 y mi turno termina a las 2, llegan al bar varia como a las 1:30 se encuentran con los chicos y luego me buscan a ver qué pinta. **

— **¡Espera! ¡¿Estos chicos irán?! **—pregunto Ethan mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, y los chicos bajaban la mirada completamente desilusionados.

—**T…Tsuna-kun no creo que nosotros debamos ir, tus amigos de pronto quieran pasarla juntos** —comenta Fran con un tono realmente avergonzando, el castaño revoloteo los ojos, el peliblanco levanto una ceja interesado y el rubio se enterneció **(An: tiene problemas con el moe)**

— ¡**PERO POR DIOS **_HONEY_**! ¡SI LO DIJE PORQUE SEGURAMENTE ME TENDRÉ QUE ARREGLAR MÁS PARA QUE SE FIJEN EN MÍ!** —dice sensual mientras los chicos abren los ojos de par en par sonrojándose completamente. Mientras que a unos metros los vongola boy querían tirarse a golpear a esos dos que se hacían los adonis perfectos con SUS UKES; menos Mukuro que estaba bastante entretenido detallando al peliblanco.

— **¡Hey pedófilo pervertido! ¡Que son unos nenes!** —le dice divertido Byakuran.

—**Hey panecillo, que yo no quiero hacerles nada; bueno nada que ellos no quieran** —dice sensual ampliando una sonrisa, haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran mas.

—**Bájale el humo Et, que son mis amigos no juguetes** —dice divertido el castaño —**, no te desubiques. **

—**Ok, ok prometo portarme bien Okasan** —dice haciendo pose militar.

—**Bueno, entonces hacemos así, vallan al bar tipo 1:30 y se encuentran con mis amigos** —dice señalando al rubio y al peliblanco —**, ustedes también vallan a esa hora, entran con los pases y me buscan; sin problemas **—dice sonriendo.

—**Bien, entonces nos vemos en ese lugar y vemos qué onda con la noche **—dice Byakuran metiendo otro dulce a su boca mientras observaba el cielo aburrido; pero nuestros protagonistas no reaccionaban.

— **¡Perfecto! Hace tanto que extraño salir con el nene el grupo** —dice Ethan con una gran aura brillante abrazando a Tsuna.

—**Sí; lástima que nos falta el otro nenito del grupo **—dice abrazándolo también Byakuran, mientras observan a los chicos —**Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el enano tiene cinco hermosos suplentes** —agrega al final Byakuran con una sonrisa sensual.

—**Ya par de depravaos, dejen de babosearse con mis amigos y vamos que tenemos que comprar algunas cosas** —dice por lo bajo el castaño soltando un largo suspiro.

—**Y nosotros que tenemos que ver, yo prefiero ir a dar una vuelta con mis nuevos amiguitos** —dice Ethan sonriendo, mientras los chicos se sonrojaban mas.

—**Ok pervert, pero dame las llaves de tu autito y listo. **

— **¡JA! ¡NI LO SUEÑES! Queridos chicos nos vemos en la noche** —dice besando el dorso de cada uno mientras se metía en el auto jugando con las llaves.

—**Un gusto conocerlos, y espero verlos en la noche** —dice Byakuran con una sonrisa colocando un dulce en la mano de cada uno besándola mientras se tira en el asiento trasero acostándose y cerrando la puerta con los pies.

—**Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la noche.**

—**Tsu-kun…**

— **¿Qué pasa Fran? **

—**Bueno… es que ellos… y eso… nosotros** —el chico no sabía por dónde empezar, Tsuna levanto una ceja y rio divertido.

— **¡Hey! Tranquilos, los chicos son geniales y divertidos, por más que parezcan pervertidos respetan y se mantienen a la raya, no les van a hacer nada, son bromistas y re buena onda, y cuando conozcan a los demás va a ser lo mismo. No sean bobos nos vemos en la noche, búsquenlos a ellos dos y arréglense como suelen hacerlo, rebeldes, sexys y radiantes** —dice guiñándoles un ojo —**cualquier cosa me ubican por el celu** —dice golpeando la palma de cada uno desapareciendo en el auto, que acelero a toda velocidad.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Y la noche había llegado, en una amplia habitación de la mansión _"Rokudou"_ se encontraba fulminándose con la mirada dos chicos uno alto de cabellos morados y ojos con heterocromia, y el otro de ojos negros y cabello alborotado del mismo color.

—**YA TE DIJE QUE CON ESOS IMBÉCILES NO VAS A SALIR** —gruñe como perro rabioso Mukuro, mientras fulmina con la mirada a su hermano menor.

—**MUKURO, ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA QUE YA ESTOY GRANDE Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!** —grito de la misma manera Lambo frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO! ¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! ¡Y SI A MÍ SE ME DA LA GANA NO SALES A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡Y MENOS CON UNOS TIPOS QUE NO CONOCES! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE HACEN! ¡TE HARÁN LO MISMO QUE CON EL IMBÉCIL DE ZAKURO!** —le grito mientras lo tomaba de la camisa acercándolo hacia él.

— **¡SOLO ERES MAYOR POR UNOS MESES! ¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA MANDARME! ¡SOLO ERES MI HERMANASTRO! ¡Y YO NO ME METO EN TU VIDA! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS EN LA MÍA!** —grito tomando del cuello del chico con heterocromia mientras se fulminaban con la mirada.

— **¡DIJE QUE NO VAS A SALIR Y SI ES NECESARIO LE DIGO A PAPA!** —Lambo frunció el ceño y suspiro soltándolo de la camisa al igual que había hecho Mukuro mientras se mordió el labio, si se enteraba su padre iba a estar castigado por un buen tiempo.

— **¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?! ¡NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO LO QUE HAGO!** —Le grito mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y bajaba la mirada —**_No debo llorar… no… tengo que aguantar_** —piensa levantando la vista con los ojos cristalizados.

—**Lambo por favor, lo hago por tu bien. Esos tipos son más grandes que tu y te aseguro que no son unos santos. **

— **¡No los conoces! ¡A demás son amigos de Tsu! Y él dijo que son buena onda y no buscan ningún viaje como la mayoría de tus amigos** —dice frunciendo el ceño mientras recibe una mirada de odio de su hermano.

— **¡Por favor! ¡Sawada no es ningún santo y tampoco es alguien con quien te debes estar relacionando! ¡Se nota a leguas que es un peleonero y un perro! ¡No ves como lo dejo Levi y Lussuria! **

— **¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! ¡QUE ES MI AMIGO Y CONFIÓ EN EL! ¡A PARTE TODA LA ESCUELA SABE QUE LO DE ESE ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA DE LUSSURIA Y SUS PERROS PARA PODER APROVECHARSE DE LA SITUACIÓN! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO TSU FUE DEFENDERSE, NO ES ALGO CON QUE SE DEBEN ESTAR METIENDO TANTO! ¡Y VOS SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO DE LOS QUE LES GUSTAN SALIR Y DIVERTIRSE PORQUE ANTES LO HACÍAMOS JUNTOS! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ES ALGO NUEVO!** —Mukuro suspiro cansado y a la vez triste, sabía perfectamente que su hermano era divertido, bromista y siempre estaba en todas las reuniones pero su padre le había puesto una correa porque de todos era el más responsable y el menor de todos junto a Chrome, suspiro y coloco una mano en su frente pero no podía evitar que los celos de hermano salgan por culpa de esos dos sujetos.

— **¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA NO VAS A IR Y PUNTO! **

— **¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ!** —la voz masculina y sensual de un chico se había escuchado, los dos giraron a ver a su hermano mayor que entro abrazado de su pequeña hermana; el chico era alto y musculoso, tenía un parecido bastante a Lambo, pero su cabello era más claro que el de Mukuro y violeta, y sus ojos eran grandes de color negro. Mientras que a su lado estaba su hermosa hermana pequeña, de cabello azulado como el de Mukuro con dos hermosos y grandes orbes negros como los de lambo, pero tenía más parecido a Mukuro, en versión femenina y mas chibi.

— **¡Viper! ¡Chrome! **—llamo el pelinegro observando a sus dos hermanos.

**(An: Sipi, aquí Viper es hombre *O* y esta re-bueno –_babas_- como no sé su color de ojos le coloco negro, en cambio le cambie los de Chrome para que parezcan más familia x'D, les recuerdo que el único hermanastro es Lambo que es hijo de otra mujer, ya que Viper, Mukuro y Chrome son hijos de la misma mujer; pero su padre se hizo cargo de todos cuando la madre de Lambo murió a dar a luz; si el de ojos negros y cabello negro es el padre –_se lo imagina_- mientras que la del cabello violeta y ojos claros es la madre :D) **

—**Valla Lambo, estas hermoso **—dice saltando Chrome mientras corre y abraza a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Tenía una camisa de estampado de manchas negras con los primeros botones abiertos, una chaqueta de color negro manga larga y un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus piernas bien formadas. Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado mientras tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados en señal de estar guiñándolo.

—**Gracias hermanita** —dice desordenándole el cabello a la chica divertido.

— **¡Me estas jodiendo Chrome! ¡Que se va a ver bien! ¡Se parece a todos esos imbéciles que andan por ahí para dar el cuelo a quien sea!**

—**Na; esta mas retocado que la mayoría que tú te consigues Mukuro** —dice divertido Viper mientras se cruza de brazos en la puerta observando el teatro de sus hermanos — **¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas tan elegante y sensual, La-chan?**

—**Salgo con los chicos.**

—**Me alegro, estoy contento de que vuelvas a salir y disfrutes de la juventud, recuerda que la niebla cubre la ciudad pero debe haber un rayo que le ilumine** —dice guiñándole un ojo.

**(An: Refrán inventado por mi x'D por la llama de cada uno x'D; si la utilizan recuerden dar derechos de autor ¬¬ wuajajaja) **

— **¡Claro! Anímalo a salir así; y mas con la compañía que tiene** —dice Mukuro frunciendo el ceño, el pelinegro giro a ver a su hermano mirándolo con una dulce mirada de odio.

—**No hables así; no los conoces** —el chico miro a Viper que se había descruzado de brazos y había fruncido el ceño; Lambo y Chrome eran los menores _(porque eran unos santos)_ y sus hermanos sobreprotegían demasiado a los dos —**, ¿Vip recuerdas a Tsu? **—El chico asintió —**, bueno parece que unos amigos de él están en la ciudad, y vamos a salir todos juntos** —el chico se relajo lanzando un suspiro porque si eran amigos de ese pequeño castaño seguramente eran de su edad.

—**Ah; entonces no hay problema** —dice sonriendo.

— **¡Que Viper! ¡Esos tipos deben tener como 30 años!** —las fracciones del peli violeta se tensaron y el pelinegro rodo los ojos.

— **¡Eso es mentira! Los dos que conocimos hoy uno eran de 21 y el otro de 23.**

—**Lambo, no puedes salir con chicos de esa edad; ellos solo tienen algo en la mente; no es por nada pero quizás si salieras con unas chicas y toda la cosa cambiaria completamente… **

— **¡Me están jodiendo! ¡Ustedes son los que tienen algo en la mente!** —Les grita lanzando un largo suspiro —**Miren, son amigos de Tsuna, y él dice que son buena onda y que no son como ustedes piensan, así que me voy porque tengo que buscar a los chicos y se hace tarde **—dice tomando un abrigo dándole un beso en la frente a Chrome y desapareciendo.

—**Se nota muy seguro de lo que dice** —susurra por lo bajo Chrome con una sonrisa divertida.

— **¿Y a donde se supone que van a ir? **—pregunta interesado Viper.

—**A varia** —contesta Mukuro mientras se coloca un abrigo y se mira al espejo frunciendo el ceño.

—**Bueno; creo que le tendré que decir a los chicos que en vez de jugar truco y pool en la casa Hibari; iremos a tomar algo en el bar** —piensa divertido el peli violeta saliendo de la habitación; Chrome se sienta observando a su hermano.

— **¿Vas a ir sin bañarte?** —pregunta divertida.

—**Vez a dormir ya; Chrome es tarde.**

—**Saldré a la casa de Haru, hay una pijamada** —dice levantándose mientras se suelta el cabello —**, ¿me llevas? **

—**Claro; busca tu mochila y nos vamos** —dice caminando hacia la ducha mientras se quita el abrigo y comienza a tirar la ropa en el suelo.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Ya era la 1:30 de la madrugada; y cinco despampanantes y sensuales chicos estaban delante de la puerta del bar Varia, varios hombres miraban embobados el cuerpo de aquellos chicos y no solo eso sino que cada pantalón resaltaba su suculento trasero, los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a llamar tanto la atención, y bueno la noche pasada… estaban tomado desde la casa de Tsuna y llegaron prendidos pero esa vez estaban completamente sobrios; un grupo de hombres se acerco a molestaros cosa que los hizo tensarse.

—**Hey pedazos de idiotas, dejen en paz a los chicos que vienen con nosotros** —los chicos miraron a sus salvadores y encontraron a los dos amigos de Tsuna; con cuatro más que no conocían.

— **¿Y? A mi qué; yo los vi primero.**

—**Mira imbécil, o te alejas completamente sano; o te mando al hospital y dañamos la noche a todos** —el hombre miro a quien lo había dicho, era alto, de tez morena parecía un levantador de pesas y de rostro afilado con algunos tatuajes en los brazos. Se lo pensó bien haciéndole señas a sus amigos para irse de ahí.

Ethan se acerco a los chicos y les sonrió levemente.

—**Sencillamente maravillosos** —les alaga con una sonrisa arrogante, dándole un beso en el dorso a cada uno, mientras se enderezaba acomodándose el cabello —**, definitivamente Tsu-kun tiene ojos para elegir a sus amigos **—dice sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo.

—**No, pero si definitivamente la belleza desborda en ustedes, ¿Dónde esconden tanta dulzura y masculinidad?** —pregunto Byakuran mientras besaba la mejilla de cada uno y estos se sonrojaban completamente.

—**Perdonen a nuestro amigo** —dice restándole importancia un peliverde que se encontraba con ellos —**, Byakuran es francés, y saben… típicas costumbres nunca se olvidan **—este fulmino con la mirada a un divertido Aoba.

— **¿Estos son los amigos del enano?** —pregunto el moreno que había hablado antes sonriéndole a los cinco.

—**SIP; chicos este es Lancia Laurent**—comento señalando al moreno de hace rato, los chicos lo repararon bien y vestía, un pantalón blanco ajustado que lo tenía entre las botas, una camisa en "V" de color azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero con el cuello alta hasta su rostro, sus ojos eran afilados y pequeños y su cabello peinado hacia atrás alborotado, parecía el típico chico rebelde y sensual, con aire superior y tranquilo —**el que tiene cara de idiota oxigenado Haruka Sen** —el mencionado le guiño los ojos y el único en sonrojarse a más no poder fue Lambo, que se quedo empringado en los ojos ajenos, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos color lila y su cabello era castaño y completamente alborotado, vestían un pantalón de color negro que le quedaba bombacho hasta debajo de sus rodillas, luego subían por estas unas medias de color negro y unas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con su buzo manga larga e color blanco y su boina del mismo color —**; este aflojerado ojeroso Aoba Kouyou **—menciono señalando al peliverde, que portaba un pantalón de color negro ajustado con unas botas azul oscuro y una camisa manga corta remangada hasta más arriba de sus codos que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo, un cinturón del mismo color y unos guantes, Ryohei logro ver detrás de los anteojos que tenía una mirada seductora que hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente — **y este idiota con cara de príncipe es Kai Boissieu** —dice señalándole a un chico alto de cabello azulado con la coleta hacia un lado que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios y los ojos afilados del mismo color, vestía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero que se notaba que era lo único que tenia — **; chicos ellos son nuestros dulces nuevos amigos, Hayato Gokudera, Lambo Bovino, Enma Kozato, Ryohei Sasagawa y Fran Hellín. **

Los chicos se acercaron y saludaron a cada uno, mientras los flechados se sonrojaban cuando su enamorado llego a sus manos, y estos al darse cuenta de su reacción rieron divertidos.

—**Bueno; supongo que el enano esta dentro. ¡Vamos!** —dice enérgico el peliblanco comiendo sus preciados dulces, los chicos mostraron los pases VIP y entraron todos al bar, con una sonrisa en los labios; cuando lograron divisar el bar era gigante, habían mesas de pool por todas partes, largas barras, una gran pista de bailes, el DJ estaba subiendo unas escaleras, luces por todas partes un mar de gente bailando, la mayoría eran chicos.

—**Tsuna dijo que estaría en la barra bajo el VIP, ¿vamos a buscarlo?** —los chicos escucharon a Hayato y asintieron caminando hacia la barra del VIP; al poder divisar al castaño haciendo algunos tragos, los demás chicos abrieron los ojos al ver con la facilidad que los servía.

—**Discúlpame hermoso, ¿Cuándo salís? Es que te vi ese trasero perfecto y me provocaron ganas de hacerte tantas cosas **—el chico sonrió burlón al reconocer esa voz y se giro a joderlos y saludar.

— **¡Hey grandote!** —dice saludando a Kai con una sonrisa burlona; el castaño vio a los demás y los saludo —**, todavía tengo algunos minutos chicos, ¿Por qué no suben al VIP y luego les llego? **—pregunto divertido mientras se giraba de nuevo a la barra.

—**Para enano, ¿Qué hago con esto?** —Pregunto Ethan mostrando una mochila de fresas y chocolates de color rosa, el castaño se sonrojo y suspiro fulminando con la mirada al rubio — **¡¿Qué?! Nana me dio este, ¿yo que culpa?** —dice divertido.

—**Llévalo arriba, cuando termine me cambio** —dice divertido, el rubio asintió y se fueron los demás al VIP, mostraron los pases a los guardias y entraron, era más tranquilo que abajo, habían pocas personas había una gran barra de largas sillas, y unos que otros barman, unos muebles en la parte de atrás, otros delante de algunas mesas, televisores por todas partes, había un balcón que daba al escenario y una pista de baile, habían unas mesas de pool, y unas maquinas tragamonedas.

—**Bueno, vamos a sentarnos en los muebles de allá** —dice Haruka señalando el lugar, los demás se dirigieron a este mientras los chicos se quitaban los abrigos que tenían y los chicos desencajaron la mandíbula.

Hayato vestía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color café oscuro casi gris; una camisa de color roja manga larga ceñida a su cuerpo dejando notar el cuerpo bien formado que tenia y una bufanda de color morada oscura, casi gris de igual forma amarrada de forma rebelde con los botones sueltos de manera sensual algunas manillas en los brazos y su cabello peinado hacia adelante con algunos flequillos y rebeldes hacia atrás. Enma vestía un pantalón camuflado de color kaki con café, ceñido a sus piernas y un buzo de color gris hasta arriba cerrado ceñido a su pecho, tenía unos guantes café haciéndolo ver rebelde y desenfrenado con su cabello completamente espelucado, con algunos flecos rebeldes en su frente. Ryohei vestía una camisilla de color gris con unas delgadas mangas dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, cubriendo uno de sus hombros unas cadenas, sus manos estaban vendadas y portaba una chaqueta de color café que la tenia bajada dejando a cubrir solo su parte de la cintura de abajo y de sus codos hacia abajo, un jean ceñido a su cuerpo con un cinturón e color negro con plateado, con unos anillos en sus manos y unas que otras cadenas en su cuello, su cabello estaba alborotado peinado hacia arriba. Fran por su parte, tan tierno y dulce vestía una pantaloneta más arriba de sus rodillas de jean oscuro, una camisa remangada hasta sus codos y una chaqueta de color rojo sin mangas con un solo botón que estaba abotonado, pero se podía notar el cuerpo un poco formado, unas medias largas y unos zapatos tranquilos, el chico tenía el cabello alborotado y mejillas sonrojadas.

— **¡OIGAN ES QUE NO QUIEREN INFARTAR USTEDES!** —grito Haruka entre enojado y divertido, los chicos levantaron una ceja.

—**Si él tiene razón, no ven que ya estamos bastante grandecitos y si se aparecen así nos pueden infartar **—los chicos se sonrojaron completamente y estos soltaron una carcajada

—V**iéndolos así, parecieran que fueran los seme del grupo **—completa divertido Kai.

—**Ya, ya tranquilo hombre, que como dijo el león, se mira y no se toca. **

—**Y nosotros tenemos la culpa de que desborden tanta feromona **—dice divertido Aoba.

—**Si Ao, pero si siguen así van a pensar que somos una banda de babosos y pedófilos** —dice Byakuran con un dulce en la boca invitando a sentar a los chicos, que sonrojados obedecieron.

—**¡HEY! Que no somos depravados ni pervertidos** —dice ofendido Ethan mientras suelta una carcajada —**, solo decimos la verdad, pero tranquilo chicos no somos ningunos pervertidos, a parte los amigos de Tsu-kun son intocables, bueno al menos que nos den permiso **—dice Ethan guiñándoles un ojo y estos ríen ya en confianza.

Y así paso media hora entre chistes, bromas, los chicos pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida, eran completamente diferente a lo que pensaban al parecer tenían aquel sentido del humor completamente ardiente se divertían, se tiraban indirectas entre sí, se enojaban, jugaban, nuestros chicos se interesaban mas porque eran completamente distintos, bien cuidados, educados y no querían que los chicos tomaran demasiado, siempre estaban bromeando que ellos estaban completamente buenos y que dios como podían votar tanta feromona que para los hombres era realmente irresistible.

— **¡CLARO! ¡TODOS CONTENTOS Y FELICES Y YO TRABAJADO!** —Tsunayoshi apareció con su uniforme y una bandeja en la mano.

— **¡Hey** _honey_ **no te sulfures! **—le dice divertido Ethan levantándose y abrazándolo por la cintura para ayudarlo a dejar la bandeja en la mesa y las cosas que estaban en estas, que eran cinco Kirin Beer; una botella de absolute vodka, varios vasos con hielo, y tres vasos pequeños de tequila sunrise.

— **¿Y cuando terminas?** —pregunta Lancia tomando una cerveza y colocándola en sus labios tomando un largo sorbo.

—**En este instante; ustedes eran mi último pedido** —dice el chico dejando la bandeja en uno de los barman del VIP regresando para tirarse en el mueble acomodándose entre sus amigos con la cabeza en las piernas de Haruka — **¡NO DOY MAS!** —grita a todo pulmón.

—**Hay pobrecito, el nene está destrozado** —dice divertido Haruka mientras le desordena mas el cabello al castaño, y este sonríe burlón sacándole la lengua, el chico sonrió y miro a sus amigos.

— **¡WOW! ¡Chicos están increíbles!** —les grito divertido mientras estos bajaban la cabeza agradeciéndole.

—**Sipi, tus amiguitos están para llevárselos al cuarto oscuro, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti; ¡NENE ESTAS HORRIBLE!** —le dijo Aoba divertido y todos se rieron con el comentario.

—**Claro y lo dice el que duerme 12 horas seguidas, y luego se va a tomar con sus amigos, yo estoy despierta desde las 6 de la mañana porque fui a clases y no tuve chance de dormir en la tarde porque estaba de compras y tenía que trabajar.**

— **JAJAJAJAJA ¡Ya, ya entonces nos vamos a dormir! ¡Al parecer el león perdió lo divertido!** —dice sonriendo burlón Byakuran.

—**Nuestra fiera se está poniendo viejo** —dice divertido Kai.

— **¡Hey! ¿Por quién me toman? Si los viejos son ustedes** —dicho esto tomo la mochila que Ethan le había traído caminando hasta el baño y perdiéndose en este dejando a unos chicos divertidos mientras soltaban la carcajada de vez en cuando tomando lo que había dejado Tsunayoshi en su último pedido.

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**De hecho tenia actualizado ya el episodio en la carpeta x'D al igual que tengo la continuación fue momento largo de inspiración DIOS no pude de la risa con este episodio por fin salió *O* señoras y señores Ethan, Byakuran, Aoba, Kai, Haruka y Lancia x'D espero que se hayan divertido con estos payasos DIOS yo ame a Ethan y a Byakuran como se llevan esos dos locos, y mas como Byakuran es de relajado x'D **

**DIOS ame la pelea de Kyoya con Tsunayoshi, los que pelean se ama x'D JAJAJA :$ fue tan sexy. **


	8. A nuisance awakens a feeling

**Capítulo VIII**

**"A nuisance awakens a feeling"**

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Tsunayoshi regresaba del baño.

—**Ahora si estas decente** —le dijo Ethan burlón, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba en sus piernas colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este, el chico vestía un pantalón de color plateado ceñido a su cuerpo con una camisa manga larga hasta sus codos de color negra, dejando ver su pecho formado en forma de V abierto todos los botones de el cuello, y unas botas, se mojo un poco el cabello y lo desordeno completamente y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y pasaban las horas y los chicos se divertían, de hecho Tsuna sonrió para sus adentros porque sus amigos se llevaban bien con sus nuevos amigos, y valga la redundancia pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida, le habían quitado esa capa de vergüenza, ya que veía divertido como Fran soltaba carcajadas al hablar con Byakuran, Aoba estaba bastante interesado en Ryohei y soltaban unas que otras palabras completamente interesados mientras gritaban, nadie hacia que a Aoba así de divertido, en cambio Haruka estaba interesadísimo en Lambo y soltaban de vez en cuando carcajadas pequeñas, pero el pelinegro completamente sonrojado, Lancia se divertía con Enma mientras jugaban a la ronda con los vasos a adivinar en cual estaba el hielo más grande, Hayato jugaba a piedra papel y tijera con Kai mientras soltaban unas carcajadas por la mala suerte del peliazul y bueno Tsuna, y Ethan miraban todo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero de un momento a otro la mayoría de los chicos se tensaron al escuchar una voz en el escenario.

— **¡Y SI CHICOS! ¡USTEDES LO PIDIERON! ¡Y USTEDES LO TIENEN! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LOS VONGOLA BOY!** —la voz de Shouichi le llego a los chicos helándolos por completo, mientras giraban hacia el balcón.

Al subir al escenario estaban los chicos bastante sensuales y delirantes, ninguno pudo evitar siquiera a asomarse para tener una mejor vista de los chicos de hecho fue tan inconsciente que Ryohei y Lambo que no les prestaron atención levantaron una ceja siguiéndolos.

Bel estaba bastante rebelde con su cabello rubio en todo su rostro bastante elegante y alborotado, tenía un suéter ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, con un pantalón negro que llegaba mas debajo de sus muslos, porque comenzaba a caer una tela de color morada con cuadros y un bolso en su pierna, una chaqueta de color kaki con franjas en los bordes del mismo color que la tela que caía de su pantalón. Dino se veía realmente despampanante, tenía una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo de color naranja remangada hasta sus hombros dejando ver los tatuajes que tenía en sus manos un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y la camisa tenia algunos botones abiertos dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, su cuerpo estaba alborotado completamente mientras se notaba que algunas gotas de agua caían por este. Mukuro vestía un suéter camuflado de color azul con negro, una chaqueta corta de manga larga recogida hasta sus hombros de color negro, con unos guantes mientras movía rápidamente los palillos de la batería, un pantalón de color negro con un cinturón y una calavera en este y algunas cadenas de color azul, su típico peinado con algunos flecos en su frente. Takeshi vestía una camisa de color negra completamente abierta dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, el cuello estaba hacia arriba y tenía un jean claro con algunos rotos en las rodillas y sus manos estaban vendadas, tenía una corbata en su cuello desordenada dejando que esta cayera por su piel. Mientras que Kyoya, vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, una camisa de color kaki remangada hasta sus codos y un chaleco de cuero de color café claro encima de esta abierto completamente hacia abajo encima de una corbata desordenada, y su cabello completamente revuelto con unos grandes audífonos en su cuello, tenía una sonrisa arrogante y más cuando logro ver a Tsunayoshi con aquellos ojos chocolate que brillaban al verlo.

Y comenzó a retumbar en todo el lugar "Fantastic Baby" cuando acabo todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y las chicas se volvían completamente locas al escucharlos, pero ellos solo tenían ojos para aquellos que estaban arriba.

— **¡Gracias! ¿Quieren escuchar más?** —Tsunayoshi casi se tiraba del VIP encima de aquel pelinegro que se mordía el labio sensualmente y mas al escucharlo hablar con esa voz ronca que solo utilizo cuando ellos dos estaban hablando a solas, mientras se desordenaba un poco la corbata dejando notar su pecho bien formado, todos vieron hacia arriba pudiendo chequear perfectamente a todos los chicos mientras ampliaban una sonrisa, Mukuro daba los primeros toques y la voz de Kyoya comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

**(An: No sabía que colocar para que cantaran, pase de canción en canción, una que los hiciera ver demasiado sexys y provocativos, casi me daba un derrame nasal al imaginarme a Kyoya cantando "_Sexy I Know It_" de hecho me pica la nariz; creo que ya me dio… -_corte porque la autora murió desangrada_- pero en fin, LMFAO y su sensual canción, de solo imaginarlo me dan babas y me cor… -_censurado_-) **

**_When I walk on by, boy be looking like damn he fly_**

**_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new la freak, yeah_**

**_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_**

**_It's real fool with the big F o_**

**_They like Bruce lee rock at the club_**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

**_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_**

**_Everybody stops and they staring at me_**

**_I got passion in my pants and I isn't afraid to show it_**

**{Todos} **

**_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_**

**{Kyoya} **

**_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up_**

**_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speed trying to tan my cheeks_**

**_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_**

**_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous_**

**_No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced_**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

**_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_**

**_Everybody stops and they staring at me_**

**_I got passion in my pants and I isn't afraid to show it_**

**{Todos} **

**_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_**

**{Kyoya} **

**_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

**_Boys look at that body (x3)_**

**_I work out_**

Tsuna y los chicos se querían tirar arriba de estos, aquella canción los había dejado completamente prendidos de solo mirarlos mientras deletreaban aquellas palabras, la cabeza de los chicos estaba completamente perdida en los labios de aquellos, y simplemente en esos no se podía evitar mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, Tsuna se mordió el labio y deslizo su lengua mojando esta cuando estaban saliendo en la pantalla de todo el bar, mientras que Ethan observo interesado hacia afuera y levanto una ceja.

—**JAJAJAJA ¿Qué onda? ¿Por estar en el VIP aparecen en esa pantalla?** —pregunto Ethan, y como si fue un balde de agua los chicos dirigieron la mirada a la pantalla y fruncieron el ceño alejándose del balcón regresando a donde estaban sentados antes.

Takeshi sonrió mientras le decía algo a Shouichi y este asentía mientras se retiraba de donde estaban los chicos, los chicos siguieron tocando, y nuestros protagonistas se tiraron en la mesa comenzando a tomar, y ya iban por la tercera ronda de tequila mientras Lambo y Ryohei junto a los cinco chicos nuevos los miraban como si tuvieran algo.

—**Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi-kun; chicos** —saludo Shouichi con una corta sonrisa, estos levantaron la mirada chocándola con el pelirrojo saludando a este —**, Tsunayoshi al parecer creo que tenemos que explicarles algo interesante a todos, al estar en el VIP fueron elegidos **—los chicos miraron sin entender al pelirrojo —**, a ver y me explico chicos, todas las noches hay algunos elegidos de los cuales los vongola boy escogen minuciosamente para que suban al escenario y les canten una canción** —los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

— **¡Ja! Estás loco Shouichi, no fastidies a parte no somos los únicos que estamos en esta zona.**

—**Sí, pero fueron los únicos captados en la cámara de Mukuro **—dice sonriendo levemente, los chicos se asomaron viendo en efecto la cámara en la batería de Mukuro que estaba apuntando hacia el balcón mientras se mostraba que estaba completamente encendida.

— **¡NOSOTROS NO VAMOS A NINGÚN LADO!** —grito Hayato totalmente indignado sabía perfectamente que ese había sido un plan de aquellos chicos simplemente para hacerlos bajar, Irie se sorprendió bastante ya que eran los primeros en negar de que los vongola boy les cantara una canción.

—**Espera… Irie-san ya bajamos** —dice Fran con una sonrisa este asiente y desaparece del VIP.

—** ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste Fran? **

—**Ya Enma no te sulfures, bueno dijimos que íbamos a demostrarle a todos que nosotros tenemos más valor y coraje que ellos, piensan que porque somos hombres y más débiles que ellos pueden tenernos cuando les den la gana, pero así no es, se perfectamente que lo hicieron a propósito y vamos a actuar que nos gusta la canción y cuando se termine… **—un grito histérico tapa completamente lo que estaba diciendo el peliverde, los demás ampliaron una sonrisa arrogante, y Tsunayoshi se acerco a sus amigos.

—**Hey hijos, tenemos que ir a joder a esos engreídos** —comento burlón Tsunayoshi por la música no se entendió lo que le dijo a Ethan pero este sonrió burlón y asintió mientras los chicos bajaban del VIP y Ethan le contaba a los demás su plan.

Los vongola boy terminaron de cantar y al ver a sus uke llegar sonrieron socarronamente, mostrándose completamente engreídos al hacer una pose cool, según ellos, a quien engaño se veían completamente sensuales y provocativos.

— **¿Y bien? Les gusto** —todos gritaron histéricos y los chicos sonrieron —**. Bien esta es nuestra última canción, y como siempre los elegidos que fueron tomados por nuestra cámara tienen el privilegio de aparecer con nosotros y tomar esa canción para ellos **—los chicos bajaron y se fueron a buscar a sus ukes, estos se hicieron los superados rebeldes y rechazaron la invitación de tomar la mano de estos y subieron al escenario se escucho un gran "**Oleé**" del publico que fue empezado por Ethan y sus amigos; los chicos fruncieron el ceño y fulminaron con la mirada a los chicos, el único que se quedo arriba con los demás fue Ryohei que estaba metido en el otro plan. Los chicos se ubicaron en sus lugares y los chicos; alado de su "pareja" aunque Lambo para fastidiar a su hermano se coloco a su lado, y comenzaron a cantar.

**_{Bel}_**

**_I'm bringing sexy back_**

**_Them other boys don't know how to act_**

**_I think your special whats behind your back_**

**_So turn around and ill pick up the slack._**

**_Take em' to the bridge_**

Mientras los chicos cantaban los demás le hacían completamente el coro, Bel estaba disfrutando del espectáculo cuando Fran se movía sensualmente cerca de donde él estaba, los dos tenían los ojos puestos en el otro mientras el peliverde ampliaba una sonrisa sensual delineando sus labios con su lengua.

**_{Dino}_**

**_Dirty babe_**

**_You see these shackles_**

**_Baby I'm your slave_**

**_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_**

**_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_**

**_Take em' to the chorus_**

Enma hacia respectivamente lo mismo con Dino, este se acercaba salvajemente a él; mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el teclado de Dino, este se lo devoraba con la mirada.

**_{Todos - chorus}_**

**_Come here boy_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Come to the back_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_VIP_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Drinks on me_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Let me see what you're working with_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Look at those hips_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_You make me smile_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Go ahead child_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_And get your sexy on_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_Get your sexy on_**

**_Go ahead, be gone with it_**

**_[Repeat 6 times]_**

**_Get your sexy on_**

Mientras el coro seguía sonando, Mukuro miraba con recelo a todos los que se devoraban con la mirada a Lambo que se movía como si estuviera endemoniado encima de aquel lugar, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba al ver a un hermoso peliblanco que no le quitaba la vista encima y bailaba sensualmente al igual que los demás amigos del castaño y se reían con botellas en la mano, el peliblanco se delineo los labios provocando que el peliazul hiciera lo mismo, observo como el chico soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba al rubio y le robaba un beso de los labios provocando que apretara fuertemente los palillos que sostenía.

**_{Kyoya}_**

**_I'm bringing sexy back_**

**_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_**

**_Come let me make up for the things you lack_**

**_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_**

**_Take em' to the bridge_**

Por otro lado estaban perdidos entre sus pensamientos Tsuna y Kyoya, los dos se movían como si estuvieran bailando ellos dos solos como aquel viernes en la noche, el pelinegro se coloco detrás del castaño cantándole lentamente a su oído provocando que el castaño saltara del susto mientras se movía, el pelinegro disfrutaba bajando su mano hasta sus caderas pegándolo a él mientras se movían en un solo compás.

**_{Todos - chorus}_**

Hayato se movía de la misma forma con Takeshi que se mordía el labio sensualmente al ver los movimientos del chico, era como si conquistara por completo el lugar, el moreno lo tomo de la cadera y lo acerco a él cuando este rozo su trasero con la entrepierna del moreno provocando que se tensara, y trago en seco mientras el peliplateado sonreía triunfante siguiendo con el baile.

**_{Kyoya}_**

**_I'm bringing sexy back_**

**_Them other fuckers wait till I attack_**

**_If that's your girl you better watch your back_**

**_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_**

**_Take em' to the chorus_**

En esta parte los chicos se acercaron a nuestros hermosos uke para que cantaran pero estos se hicieron los superados y no lo hicieron, cosa que los frustro un poco pero igual debían de seguir con el show, sonrieron y siguieron cantando mientras nuestros amados uke se seguían moviendo en la pista.

**_{Todos - chorus}_**

Todas las personas aplaudían efusivamente y los vongola boy agarraron de la cintura a los chicos, pero estos bostezaron mientras se secaban una lagrima que bajaba de su comisura del ojo, los que estaban arriba soltaron una carcajada y todos los demás quedaron completamente perplejos.

— **¡PERO POR FAVOR! ¿ESO ES SEXY? ¡DIOS USTEDES QUE SE CREEN LOS REYES DEL MUNDO! ¡ESA CANCIÓN ES PATÉTICA!**

**(An: Eso lo dicen para fastidiar, amo esa canción x'D; Justin Timberlake. Sexyback.) **

Los vongola boy lo miraron con odio mientras algunas mujeres querían tirarse encima de aquel sexy castaño por decirle eso a sus amados mientras que algunos hombres querían hacer lo mismo y los demás soltaron una carcajada, de hecho fue la mayoría al ver los ojos grandes achocolatados del castaño.

—**Ja nenito, muy bien que cuando Kyoya te canto en el oído casi te hacías pis encima** —dice muy confiado Mukuro, sacándole una sonrisa arrogante al pelinegro.

— **¡Ufff! No sabes; eso tenía una nota muy grande de sarcasmo** —dice el castaño divertido.

— **¡Por favor! ¡Ya estoy cansado de que se crean los reyes más grandes del mundo! ¡Solo son niñitos mimados!** —dice Hayato quitándole bruscamente el micrófono a Takeshi que frunció el ceño por aquel acto.

—**Et, please** —hablo Tsunayoshi por el micrófono acto seguido comenzó a sonar una canción conocida para todos.

**(An: Gracias_ VAMPIREPRINCESSM _le quedo perfectamente esa canción *·* si no fuera por ti me hubiera quemado de tanto pensar en esta parte x'D Rata inmunda; letra de paquita la del barrio; pero es basada en la canción cuando la cantan en la novela "la hija del mariachi") **

**{Tsuna}**

**_Rata inmunda, animal rastrero_**

**_Escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho_**

**{Enma}**

**_Infra humano, espectro del infierno_**

**_Maldita sabandija, cuánto daño me has hecho_**

**{Hayato}**

**_Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa_**

**_Deshecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio_**

**{Todos}**

**_Rata de dos patas_**

**_Te estoy hablando a ti_**

**_Porque un bicho rastrero_**

**_Aún siendo el más maldito_**

**_Comparado contigo_**

**_Se queda muy chiquito_**

Los chicos estaban en las escaleras perplejos escuchándolos cantar aquella canción en ranchera, mientras los demás hombres en el publico seguían aplaudiendo, nuestros sensuales protagonistas se acercaron hacia los chicos mientras le acomodaban el cuello de la camisa y acomodaban sus cabellos, cuando Fran comenzó a cantar Tsuna miro a los demás y asintió mientras se daban una vuelta y golpeaban con la punta del pie el pecho de los chicos provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran hacia atrás quedando como unos tarados en el suelo.

**{Fran}**

**_Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha_**

**_Que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas_**

**{Lambo}**

**_Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa_**

**_Deshecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio_**

**{Todos}**

**_Rata de dos patas_**

**_Te estoy hablando a ti_**

**_Porque un bicho rastrero_**

**_Aun siendo el más maldito_**

**_Comparado contigo_**

**_Se queda muy chiquito._**

Los chicos terminaron cruzándose de brazos mientras asentían muchas veces, el público aplaudía completamente divertidos pero estaban separados entre los que querían matar a los chicos y los que le daban completamente la razón gritando un montón de cosas obscenas a Tsuna y sus amigos, Tsunayoshi se acerco al micrófono mientras le hacía señas a Lambo.

—**Ven, solo son unos nenitos de mama; preferimos a los hombres de verdad** —dice divertido este mientras gira hacia el balcón.

— **¡SI USTEDES NO SE SABEN NI LAVAR LOS CALZONES! ¡QUIERO HOMBRES DE VERDAD! ¡QUE ME HAGAN SENTIR COMPLETAMENTE AUGUSTO!** —grito Enma a todo pulmón en el micrófono mientras soltaba una carcajada y varios hombres comenzaron a chiflar y las mujeres chillaban como fan girl. Lambo dirigió la cámara hacia los chicos que estaban en el balcón que levantaron las manos divertidos con el espectáculo, mientras se bajaban las chaquetas que tenían mostrando sus músculos, bien formados y marcados **(An: por eso Ryohei se quedo x'D)**

— **¡VEN ESOS SON HOMBRES HECHOS Y DERECHOS!** —grito Hayato divertido mientras se bajaban de un salto del escenario y se acercaban a los amigos de Tsuna colocándose respectivamente delante de cada uno, Fra-Bya; Ryo-Ao; Enm-Lan; Ha-Ka; Haru-Lam y Tsu-Et. Acto seguido los chicos tomaron de la camisa a los otros y le comieron la boca, los vongola boy miraban la escena con muchísimo odio, de un momento a otro un aura asesina cubría el cuerpo de cada uno mientras fulminaba con la mirada quien se osaba a tocar a su pareja; no solo los habían dejado como unos idiotas si no que se atrevían a besar a esos imbéciles, otros aplaudían, otros gritaban que querían meterse también en aquellos besos nuestros chicos se separaron de sus parejas y regresaron todos a los muebles abrazados de los chicos luego del pequeño teatro en la cámara de Mukuro y que todos hubieran visto.

— **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vieron sus caras! ¡Querían matarnos! ¡Destrozamos su orgullo!** —gritaba divertido Hayato mientras se lanzaba al mueble muerto de la risa.

—**Eso fue maldad; pobres tíos los dejaron bien jodidos **—dice por lo bajo Byakuran ganándose una mirada matadora de los chicos mientras tragaba en seco y se ponía a comer sus amados dulces.

—**Mira pastelito, son unos engreídos y unos estúpidos se lo merecían** —dijo completamente seguro Fran mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—**Okasan, por tu culpa ahora me llaman pastelito** —dice como niño pequeño Byakuran abrazando a Tsuna mientras los demás sueltan la carcajada.

Y así siguieron los minutos, riendo , tomando cerveza, soltando de vez en cuando algunas carcajadas abrazándose a sus parejas mientras se besaban de vez en cuando, pero el vaso de Lambo cayó en el mueble mientras se levantaba rápidamente dejando a un Haruka bastante impresionado por su acción.

— **¡Lambo! ¡¿Se puede saber que fue esa escena de hace unos minutos?!** —el chico se mordió el labio bastante nervioso, su hermano mayor era bastante guardabosque incluso con Mukuro, pero este ultimo a no hacerle caso lo ignoraba siempre.

— **¡Viper! Eh… bueno yo… —trago en seco y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello — ¿Qué haces acá?**

— **¡No trates de esquivarme con tus preguntitas! ¡Qué fue lo de hace recién! ¡¿Y quién mierda es este flaco?!** —dice tomando de la camisa a Haruka, provocando que sus otros cinco amigos se levantaran para defender al chico.

— **¡HEY TRANQUILO TÍO! Bájate de aquellas nubes y soltad a Haruka** —Viper miro al rubio con bastante odio.

— **¡BASTA VIPER! ¡ELLOS SON UNOS AMIGOS Y LO DE RECIÉN FUE PARA DIVERTIRNOS UN RATO CON LOS CHICOS!** —grito fuera de sí Lambo mientras los demás miraban la escena sin saber si meterse o no, Tsuna se mordió el labio y tomo la mano de Byakuran que la iba a lanzar contra el hermano de Lambo.

— **¡¿Ethan?! ¡Byakuran!** —detrás de los chicos se escucha una voz masculina; los hombres voltean la mirada y se encuentran a un espectacular rubio de cabello peinado hacia atrás, y de ojos grises; los chicos sonríen y van a saludar al rubio mientras chocan las manos y se golpean las espaldas riendo.

— **¡Gamma!** —le llamaron los otros sonriendo luego del abrazo y el saludo.

—**Hey no sabía que andaban por acá** —dice divertido mientras levanta la mano —**, tranquilo Vi; que son amigos **—el Rokudou baja extrañado al Sen y mira a Gamma con el ceño fruncido — **¿Te acordaos cuando fui a New York? A este… ¿conocer la ciudad?** —El chico asintió cruzándose de brazos — **Bueno ellos eran los reyes, los que me mostraron el lugar. ¿Y qué hacen por acá chicos? **

—**Bueno Gamma, es que andábamos aburridos y decidimos darnos un viaje y conocer nuevas zonas y caímos acá y nos establecimos en este pueblo, y ahora salimos con unos amigos** —Gamma saludo a los chicos, mientras se presentaba y todos se presentaban, pero cuando escucho el nombre de Tsuna lo vio divertido.

—**Vaya; así que vos sos el famoso Sawada Tsunayoshi **—el chico asintió divertido —**Y que, ¿ya lo dejaste?**

—**Sip, no me quedo de otra** —dice restándole importancia—**si no, mi mama se podría infartar** —soltó una carcajada mientras el chico le acompaño.

—**Encantado de conocerlos a todos, bueno yo vine con mis amigos, Viper, que ya lo conocen, Skull, e Fon** —los chicos se presentaron y el castaño frunció el ceño.

— **¡Hey Hibari! ¿No y que no te gustaba salir? **

—**No me gusta mucho, pero la verdad es que estos me estaban rompiendo los huevos para que saliera, y un muchachito me hizo abrir un poco los ojos** —el pelinegro le guiño un ojo y el castaño soltó una carcajada acordándose de aquella conversación.

**~ · Flash Back· ~**

—**No digas nada hombre, fue hace mucho tiempo y fue por pura ira, por esa razón tengo esta fuerza de demonio **—. Comento riendo un poco mientras estiraba las piernas y miraba fuera de la ventana. — **La verdad es que cambie desde que esa mujer me lastimo… **

Susurro por lo bajo para el mismo mientras levantaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar hasta la sala con su tarro de helado Fon reacciono y camino detrás de él, mientras los dos se sentaban en el televisor para ponerse a ver algo interesante.

—**Vaya esa serie es bastante buena, no la había visto.**

— **¡Buena! ¡Por dios Hibari es buenísima! Además House está bastante bien **—dice baboso el castaño mientras pone cara de drogado y el Hibari lo mira como si estuviera loco.

— **¿Sabes que podría ser tu abuelo?**

—**Sí; pero es más fuerte que yo, esa maldad, esa forma de controlar las mente de las personas, esa inteligencia y forma de decir las cosas **—dice como poseído y Fon suelta una carcajada.

— **¿Sabes que es un personaje y que no existe?**

—**Y vos sabias que eres un aguafiestas, molesto y engreído que no deja a un nene soñar con un hombre perfecto como el** —el chico soltó otra carcajada al ver la actitud caprichosa que había tomado el chico —**Baka.**

—**Ya, ya pobre el nene chiquito que no quiere que se metan con su abuelito** —dice mientras toma las mejillas ajenas y las mueve de un lado a otro.

— **¡Pedazo de baka!** —le dijo mientras tomaba un almohadón que estaba cerca y se lo tiraba en la cara, provocando que el chico soltara la cuchara de helado.

— **¡Hey! ¡Eso es agresión y no se vale! **

—**Hmmm; estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana** —Fon lo esquivo con suerte agarrándole las muñecas.

—**No me provoques chiquito que puedes salir mal. **

—**Huuuuuuyyyy que miedo el Hibari se va a enojar** —acto seguido el azabache se tiro encima del castaño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, el castaño tenia las mejillas sonrojadas mientras seguía soltando una carcajada, al pasar los minutos Tsuna le propino una patada en las bolas a Fon haciendo que este se cayera en el suelo, y Tsuna divertido le pedía disculpas mordiendo su lengua para no reírse.

—**Nooo; si sos una dulzura** —menciono lo que siempre le decía Giotto y Nana cuando miraban al pequeño levantarse. Estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose sus partes en posición fetal.

— **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ EXAGERADO HIBARI!**

— **¡Claro porque a ti no te duele!** —dice fulminándolo con la mirada.

—**Huy, pobrecito el nene** —dice maliciosamente sentándose en el mueble.

—**Ahora por ser un nene chiquito me tienes que invitar a comer.**

—**Ni lo sueñes; fue mucho que te dejara ver House y comer helado.**

— **¿Y qué? Vas a comer solo. **

—**No me molesta, mejor solo que mal acompañado.**

—**Hmmm; ¿así que soy una mala compañía?** —le pregunta haciéndose el dolido.

—**A ver… Hmmm sí; eres una mala compañía, el típico niño rico de papi, cualquiera así es mala compañía. **

— **¡Hey! ¡No todos los riquillos son tan riquillos!** —dice pero luego mide sus palabras y suelta una pequeña risa, al ver la sonrisa del castaño.

—**Puede ser, pero ya que eres el típico hijo de papi me provoca pegarte** —dice divertido ampliando una sonrisa —**_Natsu: Yo no veo que quieras pegarle, ni echarle raid Tsu: si, como detesto que sea tan buena onda Natsu: Vamos hemos tenido más amigos riquillos y son re-buena onda, ¿Por qué no intentar?_** —piensa divertido el castaño.

El chico le tendió las manos a Hibari para que se levantara, el pelinegro con las cejas en alto acepto.

—**Ok, ¿una buena lasaña con salsa boloñesa te caben?** —pregunto levantando las cejas mientras se levantaba del mueble tomando su helado y caminando a la cocina con el tarro mientras lo guardaba en la nevera para comenzar a sacar la lasaña. El chico comenzó a preparar los ingredientes mientras comenzaban a charlar sobre trivialidades y se hizo la comida y los dos se sentaron a comer.

—**Vaya esto esta bueno. **

—**Si no lo estuviera, no te hubiera quedado de otra más que comértelo** —comenta restándole importancia el castaño con un pedazo de lasaña en la boca.

—**Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso que trabajas? **

—**Sip, trabajo en las noches y a veces en la tarde, pero es cuando necesitan gente.**

—**Y… ¿se puede saber de qué?**

—**Sipi, soy un prostituto bien pagado, que le abre el culo a todos** —los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, y el castaño soltó una carcajada al verlo que soltó el tenedor que cayó en la mesa mientras este seguía riéndose donde estaba —**, por favor Hibari, ¿en serio pensaste que trabajaría en eso? **

El chico se alzo de hombros, mientras que el castaño rodaba los ojos.

— **¿Sabes de Giotto no?** —El chico asintió —**, bueno al vivir en este pueblo conoce a bastante gente interesante, así que me consiguió un trabajo de mesero en un bar-boliche llamado varia; aunque trabajo más de barman, que de mesero. **

—**Pero si trabajas te perderás todo lo divertido de la adolescencia, que es poder salirte, divertirte entre otras cosas** —el chico sonríe.

—**Hmmmm, nopi; primero trabajo desde los 12; mi vieja nunca quiso pero sabes que soy bastante cabezota y terco, aparte de que detesto que me tengan que mantener, siempre me las he arreglado para tener plata y mis ahorros, y segundo te aseguro que no me pierdo nada de mi adolescencia, tengo bastante calle encima aparte de que termino de trabajar a las dos, y todos saben que las fiestas comienzan a ponerse buenas desde las 2 de la mañana en adelante. **

—**Hmmmm, bastante calle encima. Eso suena a un viejo que le dice a su hijo que sabe más de la vida que él** —el chico sonríe socarronamente.

—**Bueno que te puedo decir, soy la madre de todos los vagos de mis amigos así que tengo que tener siempre esa palabra encima** —el chico soltó una carcajada y observo al pelinegro —**Y vos que Hibari; ya que dejaste la adolescencia ¿la disfrutaste? **

El chico se mordió su labio, cuando estaba en la escuela siempre tuvo sus andanzas pero nunca como su hermano, tubo sus novias pero nunca fue mujeriego, borracho y que siempre andaba de fiesta en fiesta, de hecho Fon era todo lo contrario, bromista, divertido que le gustaba andar en su casa estudiando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad hogareña.

— **¡Hay por Kami-sama! ¿Me decís que yo pierdo mi adolescencia? Cuando tú ni siquiera te has emborrachado. **

— **¡Yo si me emborrache y muchas veces! De hecho ahora ya tomo y no me afecta **—dice un poco nervioso mientras trata de no mirar al chico.

—**Si claro, y seguramente eres todo un rebelde, hombreriego y callejero como tu hermanito** —dice levantando una ceja interesado.

— **¿Y de quien piensas que aprendió? **—dice levantando las cejas.

—**Ok, si sos tan rebelde vamos demuéstramelo** —el chico se levanto mientras observaba hacia donde estaba su abrigo.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? **

—**Vamos si sos tan **_heavy_ **y atrevido como dices vamos a tomar algo a un bar. **

—**Pero… es lunes y mañana hay escuela y universidad, aparte de entrenamiento…** —el chico le dijo bastante preocupado, el castaño levanto las cejas suspirando.

— **¿No que eras tan rebelde? Seguramente si le digo esto a tu hermanito se prende. **

— **_¡AH! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Ok Fon es solo un trago… un trago… ¡¿pero si nunca he tomado algo más fuerte que un sidra en mi vida?!_** —pensaba realmente preocupado el chico.

—**Ya, ya tranquilo. Si sos un santurrón adicto al estudio no te lo puedo arrebatar. **

—**Yo no… yo soy…**

— **¡Hey! Tranquilo, no me tienes que demostrar nada Hibari; cada uno maneja su vida a su antojo. **

—**Es que yo…** —el chico se puso nervioso y por alguna razón se le pego el síndrome de los gagos.

—**JAJAJAJA; ya en serio, está bien si nunca fuiste a una fiesta u algo. **

—**No es eso; si he ido a fiestas pero la verdad nunca me ha gustado eso de ver a tus amigos hablar chorradas de mierda por la boca y de tambalearse y vomitar. **

—**Hmmmm; eso es verdad, los que toman así son solo idiotas. **

—**Pero… tu**

El chico levanto una ceja mientras movió su cabeza de un lado a otro sacudiéndola un poco soltando una corta carcajada mientras colocaba sus manos en la mesa y se apoyaba en la palma.

—**Yo soy un tonto no lo voy a negar, salgo y tomo alcohol. Pero se me controlar, cuando se que no me puedo mantener de pie, y caminar abandono el alcohol y comienzo a comer cosas para que no se me suba a la cabeza. La verdad es que nunca me gusto como la gente toma para escapar de…**

El chico se freno y frunció el ceño.

—** ¿Escapar de qué? **

—**De nada, olvídalo** —dice dedicándole una sonrisa para que lo olvidara.

—**Hmmmm, vos trabajas y te divertís, yo en cambio trabajo y nada mas** —el chico suspiro colocando una mano en su mejilla mientras se sobaba levemente.

—**Te aseguro que estar en casa estudiando, tranquilo en tu habitación es más sano de todo lo que yo hice o hago** —el pelinegro frunce el ceño.

—**Hmmmm, no sé lo que haces o hiciste pero por lo menos vivís la vida, la mía es tan monótona y aburrida.**

—**Eso está en cada uno, si para vos tu vida es monótona y aburrida toma las riendas y cámbiala, ojo no te estos diciendo que salgas te emborraches y hagas una orgia con 30 tipos que te encuentres por ahí, pero que se yo… salir de vez en cuando, tomarte unas cervezas, jugar pool con los amigos, truco, monopolio, es algo distinto, igual no es necesario emborracharse.**

—**Lo sé… pero digamos que…**

—**Que tus amigos andan en la vida de los universitarios, de fiesta en fiesta, tomándose todo lo que encuentran y acostándose y teniendo orgias con 20 hombres y 20 mujeres distintos por día **—el chico sonrió — **Y bue, busca a alguien que comparta tus gustos, o decirle que tenéis ganas de hacer algo distinto, que se yo, si te aburre tu vida cámbiala, ojo no sigas mi ejemplo porque estarás al horno** —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el castaño sonrió —**¿no escuchaste el mensaje del donante de esperma? En vez de decir que yo andaba estudiando dijo algo como **_"Y por supuesto, ese imbécil de Tsunayoshi debe estar en una fiesta o borracho por ahí, ¿No le has enseñado modales todavía? Ya lleva una semana hay y ni siquiera lo encuentro en casa cuando llamo" —_el chico sonrió amargamente y Fon lo miro confundido —**. Ves, si yo fuera como vos estoy completamente seguro de que hubiese dicho algo de que estoy ocupado tratando de averiguar la cura para el cáncer o para el sida, así que como te dije si te aburrís arréglalo pero no te excedes porque lo podes arruinar "**_haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago_**" **—dice cerrando sus ojos guiñándole un ojo.

Y hay término la conversación de los dos, ya casi a las 11:30 de la noche el chico dijo que tenia que irse, mientras el castaño seguía en la sala jugando truco.

—**Ok Hibari, que te vaya bien.**

— **Tsuna…**

—**Hn…**

— **¿Sigo siendo un peligro? **—el chico sonrió.

—**La verdad todavía no puedo afirmarlo pero por el momento no tengo ganas de echarte la artillería pesada, ni dejarte como guajolote** —ambos sonrieron.

—**Ok, nos vemos.**

—**No gracias, tuve suficiente** —dice el chico haciéndose el fastidiado.

—**Chiquito nunca es suficiente con el tiempo que se pasa con un Hibari** —le respondió altaneramente el azabache provocando que el chico sonriera burlón.

—**Ya molesto, anda quizás nos vemos** —ambos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y el castaño cerró la puerta suspirando.

**~ · Fin del Flash Back· ~**

Mientras tanto en una mesa alejada de los chicos se encontraban 5 fulminando con la mirada a los que estaban con sus chicos mientras tenían un vaso cada uno.

— **¡COMO UN DEMONIO!** —Grita Mukuro mientras mira a sus amigos — **¿desde cuándo somos nosotros los que estamos sentados en un sillón como unos malditos brócolis? Y son ellos los que se divirtiendo, tomando, bailando, ¡Y nosotros tomando fernet!** —dice Mukuro mirando al peliblanco bastante interesado que miraba de vez en cuando a la mesa de los chicos y ampliaba una sonrisa abrazando mas a Ethan y a Fran que eran los que estaban a sus lados, provocando que el peliazul se mordiera el labio inferior.

—**No lo sé… pero definitivamente nos dejaron como idiotas en el escenario** —dice Dino fulminan con la mirada a Lancia que estaba bailando con Enma mientras los dos soltaban carcajadas de vez en cuando.

— **¡Ósea! ¿Me pueden decir desde cuando son así? ¡Se visten provocativos, muestran sus músculos, gritan, bromean y toman! **

—**Error Bel; ellos siempre fueron así. Siempre eran completamente divertidos, bromeaban y de vez en cuando íbamos a la casa de alguno y comprábamos jugos, mecatos, dulces y nos sentábamos toda la noche a fastidiar, pero se nos subió los malditos humos a la cabeza y los abandonamos, les daba cosita salir ellos solo porque la mayoría no estaba acostumbrados a las peleas y de hecho dudo que lo estén ahora, solo van al gimnasio y viven todo el día estudiando, pero luego llego aquel castaño y fue como la chispa que encendió a todos. **

—**Ya Takeshi, no seas tan exagerado tampoco hicimos las cosas tan mal. **

— **¡Dino me estas jodiendo! Tú te alejaste de Enma y yo de Hayato porque todos en el instituto comenzaban a hablar que estábamos saliendo, Kyoya dejo de ir a lo de Fran por andar borracho o en la cama de algún tío ¡en la cama! ¡En cualquier lado! Tanto Bel como Mukuro dejaron de hablar con ellos y también nos alejamos** —los cinco suspiraron, Takeshi siempre tenía la razón y pocas veces perdía la cordura como lo hacía ahora.

— **¡BUENO BASTA! ¡ELLOS NOS DEJARON COMO UNOS IDIOTAS EN EL ESCENARIO! ¡SOMOS LOS VONGOLA BOY! ¡Y NINGÚN IDIOTA ESTÁ PERMITIDO A TRATARNOS COMO SE LES DA LA GANA! ¡BAJEMOS HAGAMOS NUESTRAS MOVIDAS Y TRAIGAMOS A ALGUNOS PARA PASAR LA NOCHE!** —grito Kyoya levantando el brazo con la copa mientras sonreía arrogante.

— **¡ESO ES SOMOS LOS VONGOLA BOY AL DIABLO CON ESOS CHICOS!** —dice Mukuro levantando también la copa.

— **¡SI QUE HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DÉ LA GANA!** —dice Dino subiendo también el vaso.

Tanto Bel como Takeshi se levantaron de hombros restándole importancia al asunto también golpeando los vasos en un brindis mientras se levantaban y salían del VIP a conseguir con quien bailar, si eran tanto hombres como mujeres.

Al cabo de un rato regresaron los vongola boy con unos chicos bastante… vulgares para el pensamiento de nuestros chicos, eran los típicos chicos con pinta de travestis, con ropa pegada y bastante vulgar, pero tenían un rostro de ángeles y cuerpos completamente de infarto, al igual que algunas mujeres que toqueteaban a los chicos bastante vulgares mientras les hablaban al oído y estos reían, los chicos para fastidiarla se sentaron en la zona donde estaban los demás mientras decían estupideces y las mujeres al igual que los travestis reían de lo que estos estaban diciendo.

En eso Fran llama al barman y pide algunos vasos de vodka de los grandes, y los chicos con los que ellos estaban los miraban bastante extrañados por aquel pedido, mientras estos fulminaban con la mirada a las mujeres y hombres que estaban en la otra mesa, Ryohei estaba preocupado por sus amigos y le conto un poco a Aoba que asintió entendiendo el asunto, al igual que Lambo que miraba a los chicos que se tomaban el vodka demasiado rápido, los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar en la pista junto a sus parejas muy pegados de hecho bastante para el gusto de los vongola boy que para fastidiar también hicieron lo mismo.

—**_Estúpido Sawada… y estúpido rubio oxigenado… mira como bailan… ¿Por qué no se van mejor a un cuarto? Hibird: ¿puedo saber porque no te concentras con la mujer que tenemos delante y deja de ver a Tsunayoshi? Kyo: ¡COMO UN DEMONIO, MIRA COMO LO ACARICIA, LE CANTA AL OÍDO Y ÉL COMO UN IDIOTA SE RÍE Y LE SIGUE LA CORRIENTE! Roll: Hola; tierra llamando a Hibari, ¿Hibari me contestas? Hibird: ¡Ese castaño te ha dañado muchas cosas! ¡Deja de pensar en él y concéntrate en la pelirroja que tienes al frente, no todos los días se encuentran a diosas como estas! ¡Deja de pensar en ese niño! Kyo: Hn_** — El chico siguió el concejo de sus conciencias mientras se dedicaba a acariciar a la peliroja voluptuosa que tenía delante de él, sus amigos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo, tratando de ignorar que no veían absolutamente nada.

— **¡PÁSAME EL HIELITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** —grito Fran; todos los chicos giraron a verlo cuando se tomo de una un vaso de Vodka tomando el hielo con los labios pasándoselo a Byakuran que sonrió miro a todas partes y se lo paso a Enma que tenía más cerca, el pelirrojo se lo paso a Lancia, el moreno se lo paso a Haruka, este se lo paso a Ryohei, este se lo paso a Aoba, este se lo paso a Lambo, este se lo paso a Kai, este se lo paso a Hayato, este se lo paso a Viper, este se lo paso a Gamma y sonrió burlón, este se lo paso a Skull estuvieron un rato así mientras los vongola boy fruncían el ceño fulminando con la mirada a todos, pero de un momento a otro a Kyoya se le hincho una vena en la frente cuando llego a los labios de Ethan, este se lo paso a Tsuna y este se lo paso a Fon pero como estaba casi derritiéndose rozo los labios de ambos.

—**¡AL QUE SE DERRITE DE TODO LE TIENE QUE COMER LA BOCA AL QUE SE LO PASA! **—todos gritaron mientras estos dos se miraron entre sí, desde hace rato el pelinegro sentía algo por el chico y quería descubrir que era, se acerco lentamente a los labios del chico y los rozo profundizando un beso, los dos estaban bastante entretenidos pero no era que el otro besara mal pero había algo que les faltaba, así que se separaron y se miraron sonriendo el pelinegro abrazo cálidamente al castaño cuando sintió que una puerta fue cerrada bruscamente observando cómo su hermano había salido así del VIP no entendía absolutamente nada, pero dejo que este se fuera y los chicos siguieron bailando mientras ellos se fueron a sentar lejos, para charlar.

—**Vaya… no me esperaba eso** —dice por lo bajo Fon, el castaño frunce el ceño y este le sonríe levemente —**, te voy a ser sincero. La primera vez que te vi me llamaste la atención de hecho tu extraño peinado la manera en la que tus ojos brillan, el color de tus ojos, la forma en la que a veces entrecierras la mirada frunciendo el ceño, el dolor que estos desplazaban me hacia querer abrazarte y entenderte algún día, de hecho, cada vez que estábamos juntos sentía un extraño ardor en el estomago y pensé seriamente que estaba enamorado de ti, que te amaba **—el chico se puso realmente incomodo mientras movía su rostro hacia otra parte —**. Pero… recién cuando te bese fue algo muy distinto, comprendí que era como si estuviera besando a un pequeño hermanito o a un buen amigo **—el chico suspiro y abrazo al pelinegro.

—**Yo sentí lo mismo, es como si besara a Et o a Bya** —dice divertido mientras cerraba los ojos —**como un hermano mayor que siempre esta cuidándome de hecho, no estuvo tan mal el beso, aunque con voz fue más tierno, no se me movían las piernas como cuando lo hago con Ethan, y la verdad todavía estoy realmente interesado porque desde que te conocí confié bastante. **

—**Nenito; es que los Hibari somos los mejores, ¿no conoces a mi tío Alaude? **—Ambos se ríen a carcajadas y de repente Tsuna es tomado por Byakuran y ambos se pusieron a bailar —**_pero… tampoco esperaba la reacción de Kyo-chan… Lichi: ¿No será que el enano siente algo?_** —En su hombro apareció un monito pequeño de color blanco, el pelinegro lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados — **_¿Kyoya sintiendo algo? Pero si él no sabe que son los sentimientos, piensa que todo lo que se mueve y esta a su alrededor son juguetes descartables Lichi: Puede ser… pero ¿Por qué reacciono así? A parte, la canción que lo escuchamos cantar hace días. Fon: tal vez… quizás Tsuna le este despertando algo a Kyoyacito_** —de un momento a otro aparece Tsuna y Hayato agarrándolos de los brazos y sacándolo a bailar.

La noche pasaba realmente rápido los chicos estaban divirtiéndose con los demás mientras los vongola boy estaban bastante frustrados porque los chicos no los estaban registrando, pero desde que aparecieron con aquellas zorras y travestis no habían dejado de tomar, en especial el frustrado era Mukuro ya que aquel peliblanco ni lo registraba, de hecho de tanto esperar el chico se levanto y fue a la barra y ahí se encontró a su perdición comiendo tranquilamente marshmallow.

—**Dame un fernet con cola** —dice Mukuro al llegar a la barra ordenándole al barman que asintió. El peliazul giro lentamente el rostro topándose con el peliblanco mirándolo con una sonrisa — ¿Qué quieres?

— **¿Te parezco interesante? Desde hace rato estoy viendo que me estas observando** —comento tranquilo con una cerveza en las manos, mientras mordía divertido un pedazo de marshmallow con una carita sonrojada.

—**He' no seas tan gracioso alguien como tú no me puede parecer interesante.**

— **¿Alguien como yo?** —se señalo tranquilamente mientras se tragaba aquel dulce y se tomaba la cerveza de una, y pedía otra al barman —**. Y, ¿Cómo soy yo? **

—**No te estás viendo…** —menciona pero a decir verdad no tenía nada que decir, el peliazul se mordió el labio y el peliblanco se acerco lo suficientemente a él, mientras este se ponía nervioso — **¿Qué te…**

—**Hueles delicioso** —susurra Byakuran cerca de los labios ajenos mientras colocaba un dulce en estos y mordía la parte de abajo, sonrió divertido dejando la otra parte en los labios de un sonrojado Mukuro que lo fulmino con la mirada cuando tomo su botella y se levanto tomando de la mano a Fran que lo había ido a buscar para bailar.

Tsunayoshi estaba hablando animadamente con Viper, no podía negar que el chico estaba demasiado bueno, de hecho era para distraerse un rato ya que sus amigos andaban bailando mientras otros buscaban mas trago y cada uno estaba metido en conversaciones, los demás estaban buscando a algún chico para divertirse, y observo que Byakuran había casado a uno de los vongola boy, y de hecho no podía negar que Viper tenía buena parla **(An; parla, palabra que es utilizada para meterle en la cabeza a alguien antes de besarla o llevártela a la cama; donde sea se puede utilizar x'D)** de hecho Viper se acerco provocativamente al castaño pero de un momento a otro este estaba en el suelo.

— **¡A ESTHE CHIQUITHO! ¡ME LO CHOMO! ¡YHOO!** —Kyoya estaba bastante desarreglado y por lo que el castaño había notado estaba bastante ebrio; Viper frunció el ceño mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, el castaño frunció el ceño divertido, y el peli violeta enojado…

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Y aquí chiqui-baby está la continuación; por un nuevo año**

**Año nuevo, vida nueva (8) actualice antes porque ahora me tengo **

**Que maquillar, arreglar, etc, etc, etc… soy alguien bastante sexy y sensual *·* **

**Que necesita cariñito nocturno x'D Ok no; pero si me toca hacer todo eso **

**La familia; amigos; y no voy a estar si no hasta mañana que en algunos casos **

**Es 2 y en otros 1 porque me voy a dormir a la casa **

**De una amiga y no regresare a mi casa si no hasta la noche **

**Y eso lo sé perfectamente -.-'' **

**Así que mis chicas y chicos que leen esto; es un lindo año que les digo**

**Y gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras; a todas mi lindas chicas y chicos (si hay) **

**Les digo graciasss! Por estar conmigo desde esta locura *-* **

**Espero que sigan leyendo en estas locuras que salen de mi cabeza **

**Y disfruten por completo el fic. **

**Osss loveooo! **

**KISS! 3 **

**A mis queridos reviewsteros de mi alma; me rio, lloro con sus comentarios (obvio de la risa xD) **

**Y me encantan cada vez que publican y me dan sugerencias, **

**Algunas las mantengo pensadas y otras simplemente ¡Hey las tomo! **

**Y puff, me las robo sin dar derechos de autor, pero le agradezco tanto amor *-* que me tienen. **

**Lexie-chan94; mi primer comentario :'D me has seguido tanto tiempo que siento que te amo x'D **

**Nuvys568**

**mooniemouse27 **

**ZANGO-1**

**deathakuma666 **

**rin06rimichi - LOVEEEE! 3 Tus comentarios me encantann! tu me encantas asdfghjk y tu nombre me mataa! 3 **

**hibary-kyo**

**Hazuki **

**Piffle Priincess - Amo tu nombre ;D y mi amarte a ti x'D tus comentarios es típico lo que a mí me pasa x'D cuando termino un capitulo :D**

**pinkus-pyon **

**Yuuna Suichi**

**B.W. Tempesta**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM - Estoy segurísima de que sos española y eres ¡MUJER! Te agradezco un montón de cosas gracias a ti la búsqueda de mis canciones perfectas se han quedado en duda *·* y no me has hecho pensar demasiado, muchas gracias y cásate conmigo 3 **

**sumireko**

**Lenale-chan**

**RollChr - Tu nombre 3 Grrr**

**loli haru**

**Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda**

**tsuri182718**

**Gracias a todos :D **

**Feliz año nuevo, viólate al que amas y si no te denuncia le gustas x'D **

**Si te denuncia corre, que la cárcel es maluca x'DD **


	9. Despertando sentimientos

**Capítulo IX**

**"Despertando sentimientos"**

— **¡A ESTHE CHIQUITHO! ¡ME LO CHOMO! ¡YHOO!** —Kyoya estaba bastante desarreglado y por lo que el castaño había notado estaba bastante ebrio; Viper frunció el ceño mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, el castaño frunció el ceño divertido, y el peli violeta enojado.

— **¡Y a vos que te pasa pendejo desubicado!** —Kyoya estaba tambaleándose y miraba todo borroso, lo miro con asco y sonrió arrogante.

— **¡Shoooo! No shooooyy! ¡Ninghun pendejhoss! ****¡Shooo shooyy! ¡Kyoyha Hibharhi! Y esthee chichoo ehss todhoo mio a parthee… me thiene ganhass a mi thuu esthas mhuy ghrande parha el… shi no lo dejhass ¡Te shampo la chara a gholpes!** —Kyoya tiro un golpe y fue fácilmente esquivado por el peli violeta que lo miro con lastima.

—**Para qué carajo toman si no lo saben hacer** —rodo los ojos y miro a Tsunayoshi que al parecer estaba bastante divertido con el teatro.

—**Ya Viper, mejor anda a divertirte con los chicos, yo me encargo de este borracho.**

— **¿Seguro? **

—**Si tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un borrachito** —el chico se fue y el castaño se quedo observando entre divertido y disgustado al pelinegro que estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—**Shabes unha chosha ¡Dame-tuna!** —Le dijo señalándolo — **¡Te odhio! ¡Shi te odhio! Porqhue lleghaste a esthe maldhito puebho y mhe alborothaste todho **—el chico le hablaba tambaleándose mientras el castaño levantaba una ceja divertido — **shiii todho dandho vuelthas, chon eshe asphecto de shebelde… aparechiste y mhe volvisthe locho, locho, loqhuito JAJAJAJAJA ethas tan bueno quhe me dan ganhas de tirharte sobhre la mesha de pohol y hacehrte el amhor hasta quhe mhe rueguhes quhe phare **—Tsuna abrió los ojos mientras dirigió sus manos a sus labios en son de sorpresa mientras Kyoya se freno completamente y se tapo la boca como un nene que dijo una mala palabra y luego comenzó a reírse —**¡No vesh lo quhe te digho… sos un dame… tuna, si tuna cohmo los peschados… enshima dije hacherte el amhor… y no thener sexho… JAJAJAJAJA enchima vos te haches el malo y te quedhas con mi hermanhoo! JAJAJAJA el shiempre thiene lo mejhors… eshh el ejemplo de la familia… shiii el grhan Fongh Hibharhi JAJAJAJA el es perfhecto… madhuro… educhado… sabhe lo que quiehre… y shoo… sho… solo soy un imbécil hombreriego que se escondhe en su estuphida armadurra de hielo… ¡HIP! Shiii! ¡Shiempre me suphero en todo! JAJAJAJA perho sabhes cuhal es el problhema **—Kyoya agarro al castaño y lo pego contra una pared mientras apoyaba su frente en la de el observándolo a los ojos, el castaño trago seco mientras sonreía levemente teniendo su rostro sujetado en las manos del pelinegro —**No quierho quhe mhe ganhe con vhos, y tamphoco quiehro comphetir con el porhqué she que vhoy a perhder… y estoy muy seghuro quhe no lo voy a pohder tolherar **—Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos de par en par y luego Kyoya lo beso, no fue un beso salvaje ni apasionado fue un beso realmente dulce, ¿con amor? Tsunayoshi no entendía el porqué de aquello pero sabía perfectamente que le erizaba la piel, aquella corriente eléctrica que corría por sus pelos, le hacía volar solo tener a ese estúpido azabache con el bastaba para cualquier cosa, a pesar de estar borracho sentía lo mismo, pasaban los minutos y ellos seguían besándose sin importar lo que pasara alrededor, pero el castaño se separo al escuchar el grito de Hayato.

— **¡TAKESHI BASTA! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!** —El Yamamoto estaba igual de borracho que Kyoya, pero a diferencia de Hibari este era un poco más agresivo y no soporto ver como un chico le robaba un beso a Hayato y se tiro a molerlo a golpes, Ethan y Fon se metieron a separar al chico y tranquilizarlo pero este tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, Byakuran frunció el ceño y se iba a meter a ayudar pero una mano lo detuvo.

— **¡Y TU A DÓNDE VAS VIEJO AFEMINADO!** —El peliblanco miro a aquel rubio oxigenado que le había hablado, Dino estaba en las mismas condiciones mientras se tambaleaba y lo tomo de la camisa dejándolo a su altura —**, ¡NO TE BASTO CON COMERTE A FRAN Y VIENES TAMBIÉN A METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMA! **—Byakuran lo miro confuso, y recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de el rubio, Byakuran al tocar su sangre frunció el ceño y freno el golpe que le venía pero no pudo notar el golpe que le dieron en el estomago, al darse cuenta de esto los amigos de Tsunayoshi se metieron en la pelea para frenar a los vongola boy que estaban bastante pasaditos de copa. Kyoya reacciono y se metió en la pelea provocando que a Tsuna le diera un tic en la ceja, observando cómo Bel tomaba de solapas a Byakuran y quedaba entre el peliblanco y los dos rubios, Aoba se metió entre los dos vongola boy tratando de frenar los golpes de los dos rubios con Byakuran, Fon entro en una discusión bastante grande con Kyoya mientras este sacaba las tonfas _(que no sé donde mierda las esconde)_ comenzando a pelear con su hermano, mientras que los demás también estaban en las mismas, Takeshi y Mukuro estaban bastante enojados que golpeaban a quien sea, en la pelea se metió Hayato y Lambo a detener a Takeshi y Mukuro que golpeaban sin piedad a algunos chicos, Fran fue golpeado por uno puño que lanzo Bel provocando que cayera encima de Ryohei que había llegado, una vena se le hincho fuerte al castaño provocando que se dirigiera a la barra tomando la larga manguera haciéndole señales al barman que la encendiera.

— **¡HEY PEDAZOS DE BAKAS BORRACHOS!** —grito fuerte Tsunayoshi cuando el agua comenzó a salir mojando por completo a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, el agua era bastante helada y la mayoría que estaba sobrio logro saltar antes de que el agua les cayera completamente, los que estaban más cerca de la pelea quedaron completamente mojados, Tsuna apago la manguera y se bajo de la barra y camino a grandes zancadas hacia los chicos —**, ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTABAN HACIENDO! ¡ESTÁBAMOS PASANDO UNA NOCHE GENIAL, Y VIENEN A ARRUINARLA! **—Grito bastante colerizado pasando su mirada a todos los que estaban presentes — **¡BASTA DE ALCOHOL PARA TODOS USTEDES!** —Dijo señalando a Enma que iba a pedir un tequila, el pelirrojo trago seco y corrió hacia donde estaba Byakuran escondiéndose detrás de él — **¡SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO COÑO VAN A REGRESAR A SU CASA CON EL ESTADO DEPLORABLE EN EL QUE ESTÁN! ¡ESTÁN HECHO MIERDAS! ¡TODOS!** —Los chicos miraron al suelo bastante avergonzados, los más borrachos miraron al castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras los demás lanzaban un largo suspiro mientras sostenían a sus borrachines golpeadores —**. A ver, Rokudou y Bovino **—el castaño observo a los tres hermanos, Lambo y Mukuro se estaban tambaleando, mientras Viper estaba cruzado de brazos sujetando de la cabeza a Bel, Mukuro tenía el labio partido y una ceja mientras botaba sangre de la nariz pudo deducir que su tabique estaba igual —**. Bueno, supongo que Viper todavía estas sobrio, este es el auto de Lambo; es mejor que tú los lleves a casa **—el chico asintió tomo de la camisa a sus dos hermanos, levanto la mano en son de saludo y se despidió saliendo del VIP —**Cavallone; Hellín viven en la misma casa no** —el castaño giro a ver en el suelo a Fran riéndose de la nada y a el rubio con el labio partido y la ceja en el mismo estado mientras se tambaleaba y hablaba solo —**deplorables completamente… Fon **—el chico levanto la mirada —**, ¿viven alado no? **—el chico volvió a asentir —**, bien podrías llevarlos a sus casa y meterlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y ya que andas en todo eso te llevas también a tu hermanito que de todos creo que es el que esta mas destrozado** —Fon asintió y fue a tomar de la mano a Kyoya pero este al darse cuenta se zafo del agarre y desapareció tambaleándose del VIP, Fon lo iba a seguir pero el castaño tomo su mano —**, déjalo yo me encargo de él, luego lo busco y de alguna manera lo llevo a su casa **—el chico asintió y se iba a dar la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco.

—**Eh… Tsuna yo llegue en el auto de Gamma así que…**

—**No hay drama Fon; yo los llevo** —los chicos se despidieron mientras salía uno con la cabeza agarrada de Dino para que no se zafara y un Fran bastante divertido cargado como princesa.

—**, bien me queda… Ryohei, Hayato, Enma, Takeshi, Bel **—el chico cerró los ojos y suspiro pensando que podría hacer con ellos. Ryohei estaba dormido en el hombro de Aoba mientras un globo salía de su nariz y el peliverde lo miraba divertido, Hayato estaba dormido en el mueble mientras Enma tirado en el suelo cantando el aserejé, Takeshi estaba entre dormido y despierto mientras Bel estaba en lo mismo pero en el suelo y moviéndose como un tronco rodando.

—**Tranquilo bonito, nos dividimos entre aquellos cinco y los llevamos a cada uno a su casa** —dice Byakuran con una sonrisa, mientras observaba el estado de los últimos mencionados y sonrió divertido —**, tu vez con Ethan a buscar al morocho que se anda escapando. **

—**Ok; Bya y Ao, lleven a los tres chicos; Ryohei, Hayato y Enma** —el castaño les mando un mensaje de texto con la dirección mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y miraba a los demás, y sonreía —**, Kai, Haruka y Lancia lleven a los otros dos **—el castaño los señalo mientras movía su mano restándole importancia —**, respecto a sus direcciones busquen en una cartera o algo **—estos asintieron despidiéndose de los chicos, a los tres les costó bastante llevarse a esos dos pero si no fueran tres les hubiese sido imposible, mientras en la sala solo quedaban Ethan y Tsuna, este primero le dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas tranquilizadoras al castaño que la recibió con gusto.

—**Bueno bonito, parece que la noche termino. Igual ya son las 6:00 de la mañana** —dice divertido el rubio comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—**Sí, pero podría haber terminado mejor** —dice lanzando un largo suspiro mientras miraba a todas partes y escuchaba unas pequeñas risas cerca. Ethan levanto las cejas y amplio una sonrisa.

—**Que pasa leoncito, ¿te quieres divertir con el azabache?**

—**Puedes por favor ahorrarte las estupideces; no estás ebrio. **

—**Mira que están a tiempo; si quieres os dejos solitos y se van por ahí a terminar de pasar la noche y comenzar la mañana** —dice divertido, el castaño le dedico una dulce mirada de odio y este solo rio divertido.

— **¡CÁLLATE BAKA! **

—**Vamos leoncito salvaje, estoy más de seguro de que le tienes ganas a aquel morocho; además por lo que vi es de tu estilo rebelde, baila, se mueve bien, sabe artes marciales, canta, esta bueno, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, es el típico chico que tanto te mueve el piso** —el chico le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE BAKA! Es un niño mimado, engreído y mujeriego que solo se hace el rebelde. **

—**El típico chico que te mueve el piso; no hay tantos como el que hagan que Sawada Tsunayoshi se vuelva en el dulce león. **

— **¡YA BASTA! ¡MEJOR CIERRA EL PICO Y AYÚDAME A ENCONTRARLO!**

Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar al azabache por todo el lugar, llevaban como 15 minutos, cuando el castaño comenzaba a desesperarse y le preguntaba a todos los trabajadores, se iba a dar por vencido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y este lanzo un largo suspiro de alivio.

—** ¡Hey Ethan! ¿Lo encontraste? **

—**Si tranquilo Tsu; acá lo tengo… estaba en el baño de mujeres montando un espectáculo, vente que estamos aquí afuera, en la puerta de servicio** —Tsuna guardo el teléfono y comenzó a correr hacia donde le había dicho Ethan, al llegar sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver a Kyoya cantando y bailando como desquiciado en bóxer — **¿Qué pasa Tsu? Quieres que los deje solitos para que puedas saciar tu sed** —le dijo el rubio en tono pervertido y divertido, el chico se mordía el labio mientras se deleitaba con la espectacular imagen que tenia frente él; su mente comenzó a divagar —**Naaaa, pero si el morocho no te atrae en lo mas mínimo** —dijo con una risa burlona mientras sus palabras eran sarcásticas.

— **¡PEDAZO DE BAKA! ¡DAME TU CHAMARRA Y AYÚDAME A METERLO A TU AUTO!**

— **¿Qué te ayude a meterlo al auto? Pero querido estoy segurito que ni bien te vea va ir solito, solito** —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y le puso la chamarra a Hibari, este reacciono y lo miro sonriendo como bobo.

—** ¡T-S-U-N-A-Y-O-S-H-I! **—deletreo entre borracho y sensual y trato de besarlo, pero el chico le corrió la cara, Ethan apareció con el auto y Tsuna metió como pudo a Kyoya, se tuvo que subir atrás con el puesto que estaba bastante loco, Ethan paso todo el viaje riéndose, puesto el azabache se le tiraba encima del castaño diciéndole cosas como "_el es su perdición" "que él le estaba destrozando la reputación" "que su tío tenía razón" "que se lo quería comer en ese mismo instante_" el castaño lo empujaba por momentos y en otros se reía y un par de veces tuvo que dejar que lo besara **(An: ¬¬ como si el desgraciado fuera obligado)** en eso el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar, y este a duras penas logro contestar.

— **¡Tsu!, ¿encontraste a Kyoya?**

—**Sí, si Fon. Lo estamos llevando a tu casa en el auto de Ethan.**

— **¡NO!** —El chico frunció el ceño algo disgustado —**, por favor no lo traigan, es que mi padre se levanto temprano y si lo llega a ver en ese estado se va a armar una grande **—el chico revoloteo los ojos y suspiro resignado.

—**Fon, me quieres decir que mierda, corno, coño o lo que sea hago con tu hermano completamente ebrio y en ¡Pelotas!** —los ojos del azabache mayor se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso.

— **¡QUE! ¿¡En pelotas!? ¡¿Y eso porque?!**

—**Que se yo; Ethan lo encontró en el baño de mujeres haciendo un _streep tease_ y no encontró la ropa… va en realidad las molestas de las mujeres ebrias que estaban en el baño no se la quisieron dar y casi lo matan y lo violan cuando se llevo a Kyoya del baño** —Fon suspiro —**, bueno tranquilo morocho yo veo que hago y te llamo **—para alivio del castaño el morocho se había quedado dormido en sus piernas; el castaño miro con ojos de borrego al rubio que por el retrovisor frunció el ceño.

—** ¡NO! ¡A MÍ NO ME VAS A ENCAJAR EL PAQUETE! **

—**Porfitas Et, no seas malito, sabes que no lo puedo llevar a la casa** —dice haciendo un punchero.

— **¡Ja! Como si nunca hubieses metido a un ser viviente ya sea hombre, mujer o hermafrodita a tu casa sin que tu madre se entere.**

—**Nunca lo he hecho con un hermafrodita…** —el castaño suspiro y lo miro como borrego degollado, la misma cara del gato con botas —**, no seas malo. Eso era antes y lo sabes ahora trato de hacer la buena letra, anda di que si, por fis, siiiiiiiiii. **

—**Ya, ya está bien** —suspiro hastiado —**me llevo al nenito a casa, sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando pones esa carita, pero que la próxima que salimos no quiero ser niñero de nenitos ricachones ¿ok? **—el chico sonrió contento y le planto un fuerte beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, agarro su celular llamando a Fon para avisarle, que Ethan se lo llevaba y que no se preocupara.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol le pego en lleno a un hermoso azabache que de hecho tenía el aspecto horroroso, dormido en un sillón, yodo enredado en una sabana y en bóxers, el chico comenzó a despertarse y le dolía todo pero sobre todas las cosas le explotaba la cabeza, el chico miro a su alrededor y definitivamente, claramente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba. Era un living bastante pequeño, no tan al grado de serlo pero uno de tamaño promedio, teniendo una mesa de estar con cuatro sillas, un mueble largo en forma de "L" una gran ventana que daba al balcón, se podría apreciar la cocina y una barra donde había tres sillas y un largo pasillo, Kyoya se levanto y encontró una mesa donde estaban todos los hombres que había conocido la noche anterior, pero en otra foto aparecía un exuberante chico bastante parecido al peliblanco, si no que sin aquella marca y de ojos rojos, alado del castaño, en otras salía el rubio con Tsuna plantándole un beso en la mejilla, en la otra salía en chico de cabellos verdes y Tsuna, en otra el mismo chico con el cabello blanco, alado de otro de cabello blanco mientras abrazaban por la cintura al castaño y el rubio salía entre los dos sacando la lengua, pero en otra Kyoya quedo como idiota observando el portarretrato y se quedo como pendejo enamorado observando a un hermoso castaño bastante distinto a lo que él conocía, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y bastante alborotado, y vestía un conjunto de un short corto de color blanco y un buzo que le quedaba justo, con las mejillas sonrojadas sonriendo felizmente cargando un gran oso de felpa y un gorro de un conejo, a lo mucho Tsuna tenía como 9 o 10 años.

—**Buenos días; bello durmiente** —Kyoya al escuchar esa voz soltó el portarretratos y este se hizo añicos en el piso —**, rompe y paga **—le dijo Ethan mientras le daba una pastilla y cruzaba a la cocina a servir un vaso de agua, Kyoya lo miro confuso —**, tranquilo chiquito es una aspirina, supongo que te debe estar matando la resaca así que toma **—el azabache se tomo la pastilla, pero su mirada de confusión no pasaba.

— **¿Qué demonios hago acá?** —dice en tono cortante y demandante.

— **¡Huy pero que dulce!, encima de que te salvamos el pellejo me tratas así** —Kyoya no entendía nada, lo último de lo que se acordaba era ver a su hermano abrazando a Kyoya, Ethan rompió en carcajadas mientras este le dedicaba una mirada de odio —**, por favor… ¿no te acuerdas de nada? **—el pelinegro frunció el ceño —**, a ver si te refresco un poco… te desapareciste del VIP, luego volviste y te le tiraste encima a Tsuna y le comiste la boca, luego tus amigos empezaron una pelea y tú te pusiste a pelear con tu hermano, Tsu los baño completamente de agua y cuando te dijo que te tenias que ir con Fon saliste corriendo, Tsu y yo te buscamos por todo el lugar, y yo te encontré haciendo un streep tease en el baño de mujeres, después te metimos en el coche, Tsu al cual no paraste de acosar en todo el trayecto que estábamos llegando a tu casa, llamo Fon y dijo que tu viejo estaba despierto que te lleváramos a otro lado, y así fue como el sensual león me convenció para que te trajera a mi casa **—Kyoya estaba con los ojos abiertos como pato mientras se golpeaba el rostro una y otras vez como buscando para salir del trance, todas aquellas cosa que había dicho y hecho, se quiso meter debajo de una baldosa al momento que en su mente comenzaron a venir todos los recuerdos y las babosadas que le había dicho al castaño e incluso le había puesto un nuevo apodo, mientras aquel pelinegro se torturaba con los recuerdos un celular comenzó a sonar…

**_Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for_**

**_Can't take much more_**

**_One - Nothing wrong with me_**

**_Two - Nothing wrong with me_**

**_Three - Nothing wrong with me_**

**_Four - Nothing wrong with me_**

**_One - Something's got to give_**

**_Two - Something's got to give_**

**_Three - Something's got to give_**

**_Now_**

Kyoya frunció el ceño, sabía que ese ring toné lo había escuchado en algún otro lado, Ethan camino tranquilo tomando el celular mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

—** ¡Aloha!~ **

—** ¡ ¿QUIÉN DEMONIO ES?! ¡Y QUÉ HACES CON EL CELULAR DE MI NENE! **—el rubio comenzó a reír mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y el pelinegro lo miraba extrañado.

—**Heeey, Nani unos meses y ya te olvidaste del ser más perfecto, hermoso, y sexy de todo este planeta** —se hizo un silencio y Kyoya hizo un gesto de repugnancia al escuchar como hablaba el rubio.

— **¡ETHAN! ¡Mi amor! Es que pensé que eras uno de esos… lo siento cariño.**

—**Ya Nani, no hay drama ¿Qué es lo que pasa? **

—**Decime una cosa, ¿el desastre de mi hijo está ahí? **

—**Sí, el nene se quedo a dormir acá, es mas en estos momentos está durmiendo como un angelito, si quieres le paso el celu…**

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿PERO VOS ESTÁS LOCO O NO VALORAS TU VIDA?!** —el rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Kyoya estaba atando clavos en su mente para descifrar a quien se referían.

—**Eh, que el nene es un santito. **

—**See claro, mi hijo es tan santito como yo moracha** —el chico soltó una corta carcajada —**, bueno cariño dile que llamaron del bar que hoy tiene que ir a las 8, dile que lo amo y que se cuide, ahhh y que me llame. **

—**Ok Nani, yo le digo. Besotes.**

—**Besotes bonitos, y espero que uno de estos días te vengas vos y el desastre de mi ahijado a tomar unos matecitos y a comer algo. **

—**Sí, sí. ¿Quién rechazaría una invitación a comer de la gran Nana Di Vongola?** —la mujer sonrió y colgó, Kyoya analizaba la forma en el que el rubio trataba y parecía que hablaba con alguien que conocía de toda la vida, su mente deliraba pero simplemente algo…

—**Hey, ¿Dónde corno esta el baño?**

—**La puerta verde** —el pelinegro se dirigió hacia ella y la cerro, mientras se lavaba las manos se miro en el espejo del botiquín y se percato de que había otra puerta, la curiosidad pudo más que el chico y la atravesó quedándose perplejo por lo que había visto.

Sobre una enorme cama de dos plazas, estaba el castaño completamente dormido, en un principio el pelinegro se enterneció, es que parecía un tierno angelito se veía hermoso y bastante tierno, pero en unos minutos luego tenía unas tremendas ganas de saltarle encima, puesto que el chico se había movido quedando boca arriba, y completamente destapado, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal con todo regado en la almohada, solo traía una camisa de hombre blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, Kyoya se mordió el labio al percatarse de que no traía bóxers, se deleito observándolo de las piernas hacia arriba, donde se podría notar la punta de su trasero, pero aquella maldita camisa no dejaba ver por completo la perfección del cuerpo del castaño, la camisa… y ahí fue cuando un sentimiento de cólera se apodero de aquel pelinegro aparentemente el chico no traía ropa, solo UNA CAMISA DE HOMBRE, él sabía muy bien que solo significaba una cosa…

—**Hmmmm, nops. Este no creo que sea el baño Hibarinita** —Ethan se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le sonreía altaneramente.

—**Hn** —Kyoya salió bastante enojado de la habitación y Ethan amplio una sonrisa —**Me podes dar algo de ropa, así me voy** —le dijo Kyoya cortante, la cantidad de imágenes del castaño con el rubio en la cama le estaban cruzando por la mente poniéndole a hervir la sangre.

—**Heee, tranquilo nenito, toma ponte este pantalón, tu hermano llamo hace unas cuantas horas y dijo que en un rato pasaba a dejarte ropa. **

—**Hn** —Ethan soltó una carcajada mientras Kyoya se ponía el pantalón fulminándolo con la mirada.

— **¡Huy! Que mal genio nene, así no vas a lograr que Tsu se enamore de vos** —los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, y Ethan sonrió socarronamente —**, vamos que no soy un idiota, es obvio que el enano te interesa y bastante. **

— **¡JA! Por favor tengo buen gusto.**

—**See claro, porque vos no eras el que le cantaba completamente desquiciado la canción de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez "mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos"** —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y se le vino una imagen de él en bóxers acariciando al chico y cantándole ese bolero, Ethan lo miro con triunfo —**. Si seguís así te va a costar enamorarlo, bueno a todos les cuesta puesto que el enano no es el típico nenito que cree que encontrar al amor de su vida… el mas bien es del estilo: todos los seres vivos son reemplazables, solo sirven de la cintura para abajo **—Kyoya lo miro algo consternado puesto que el miraba de esa forma a todos los demás, aunque últimamente no pensaba de esa manera.

—** ¡Y a mí qué coño me importa! **

—**See, se nota que no te importa. Ok, ok como vos quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor** —el tono del rubio era completamente socarrón y altanero cosa que indigno al pelinegro.

—**Y que… en este cuchitril de mala muerte me puedo dar una ducha… ¿o tengo que ir a un baño compartido? **—le dijo Kyoya socarronamente y Ethan simplemente le sonrió mientras que se lanzaba en el mueble tomando una revista.

—**Ya sabes dónde está el baño, hay toallas en mi habitación; te las daría yo pero estoy segurísimo que a vos te encantaría agarrarlas** —Kyoya lo miro con odio y se dirigió hacia la habitación, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a el castaño quien ahora estaba boca abajo, Kyoya se mordió el labio viendo que la camisa se había recogido un poco y desapareció dentro del baño.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo que cada fibra de su ser se mojara lentamente, no podía dejar de analizar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, estaba pensando cómo salir de aquella pena con el castaño, le había dicho cosas demasiado cursis, que en esos momentos recordaba las palabras de Alaude en su mente "_no lo tomes como un juego que alguno de los dos podría salir enamorado_" frunció el ceño comenzando a enjabonarse.

Mientras tanto el castaño se desperezaba de la cama, cuando escucho la ducha sonrió y se fue hacia el baño pensando que su amigo estaba dándose una ducha; y lo iría a molestar, pero cuando se asomo lo que vio lo dejo helado, una espectacular espalda bien torneada con forma de trapecio extremadamente blanca, unas gotas de agua caían tranquilamente por ella, terminando en unas firmes y perfectas nalgas a las cuales le seguían unas piernas bien formadas muy masculinas, similares a la de los jugadores de futbol pero no tan marcadas, Tsunayoshi se mordió el labio inferior y se deleito descaradamente con la figura completamente desnuda del pelinegro.

— **_¿Qué demonios? ¡ESTA MÁS BUENO QUE COMER PIZZA CON LA MANO! Natsu: ¡VEZ! ¡VEZ! Esta RE FUERTE EL MALDITO AZABACHE, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE METES A LA DUCHA CON ÉL? Tsu: SEEEE… ¿QUE? ¡DIGO NO! Es solo el engreído de Hibari… si me lo como va a pensar que soy un perro como Lussuria que le abre el trasero a cualquiera… Natsu: cof…cof… ¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que los demás digan o piensen? Que yo sepa siempre tomaste lo que querías sin importarte nada de nada. Tsu: si lo sé… pero… este… que te digo… yo… Natsu: POR FAVOR ANDA A DEVORARTE A SEMEJANTE SEME Y SEMENTAL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE Tsu: yo… ósea… no puedo… ¡QUE DEMONIOS! Natsu: NOO! ¡PERO ESTO NO ES NORMAL! _**

El castaño se quedo estático, el Hibari se había dado la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, mostrándole toda su hombría, el chico analizo cada musculo de su cuerpo perfecto y al llegar a la entrepierna del azabache se encontró con algo demasiado grande, el chico se mordió el labio imaginándose quien sabe que cosas pero salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había cerrado el agua, y se tiro en la cama haciéndose el dormido, el problema era la maldita imagen del chico duchándose con el agua recorriendo descaradamente toda esa hombría que tenia, le estaba matando así que se quedo verdaderamente un buen rato en la cama… **(Ethan: Lo lamento chicas, nuestra escritora ha muerto de derrame nasal y estamos llevándola al hospital… este lugar está repleto de sangre… -_mira a todas partes_- eso fue demasiado para su corta existencia; espero que alguna de ustedes siga viva para que sigan leyendo; un beso a todas mis reinas)**

**Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, salió de la habitación y sonrió al ver como estaba Ethan haciendo pancakes con chocolate, el chico miro a Kyoya de arriba hacia abajo quien estaba muy campante tomando una taza de café con un pantalón de Ethan y sin camisa, movió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes del chico. **

**— ¡MI AMOR ESTAS DESPIERTO! —Le dijo Ethan con una sonrisa, a lo que Kyoya lo miro con odio, el chico fue hacia el rubio saltándole como koala. **

**—buenos días ¡MI VIDA! —le dijo plantándole un tierno beso en la boca. **

**— ¿Dormiste bien bonito? **

**—Como no voy a dormir bien en esa cama; y muchísimo más si tenía a mi peluchito oxigenado dándome calor —el chico sonrío y le soltó en el suelo. **

**El chico se sentó alado de Kyoya en la barra y agarro unos pancakes comenzando a comer, mientras Ethan estaba ocupado preparándole un poco de chocolate caliente a Tsu; Kyoya tenía cara de disgusto por la forma en que se trataba la pareja y Tsunayoshi trataba de que su cabeza borrara la imagen de aquel idiota azabache, se sentía bastante incomodo; así que decidió aflojarse con sus típicos comentarios, mientras giraba a ver al pelinegro como pervertido cuando este se dio cuenta y lo miro levantando una ceja. **

**—Hey morocho, nosotros tendríamos que tener sexo —Kyoya se atraganto con el café escupiendo todo lo que estaba tomando abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras Ethan por su parte había sonreído dándole el chocolate al chico que sonrío de medio lado. **

**—Hey morocho, el enano te dijo algo, si quieren yo me voy; no tengo drama usen el depar, y además tu hermano viene en unas horas —el pelinegro estaba bastante choqueado, jamás de los jamases en su vida un chico le había dicho algo así directamente. **

**—Hey ¿A quién le comió la lengua ahora el ratón? **

**—... **

**—Igual; no es necesario que hables. **

**Eso lo dijo en un tono bastante sensual y provocativo mientras se acercaba hacia el pelinegro acariciándole el torso con la yema de los dedos, Kyoya seguía bastante choqueado y casi se infarta al mirar hacia abajo, puesto que el castaño seguía con la camisa y esta estaba un poco más abierta dejando ver el indicio de su miembro que se pegaba un poco con la silla donde este estaba sentado, Kyoya se mordió el labio inferior mientras el castaño acercaba su boca rozándole la ajena con sus labios jalando suavemente el labio ajeno mientras ampliaba una sonrisa. **

**— ¿Y? ¿Qué decís? ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? —Kyoya por inercia le tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia sí, el castaño sonrío y el chico lo beso. **

**—Esteee… buanoo yo estoy sobrando —dijo Ethan divertido desapareciendo dentro de la habitación. **

**La pareja estaba completamente ocupado en lo suyo, el beso en un principio era suave y tierno, pero se volvió salvaje y demandante, Kyoya se bajo de la silla, y lo acorralo en la barra tomando las manos del castaño mientras la subía en su cuello y lo subía a él en la barra de metal que estaba entre la mesa y Tsuna, el chico tomo lentamente los glúteos del chico sentándolo en la mesa mientras el se subía en la barra y comenzaba a besar su cuello, bajando por su cuerpo desde este deteniéndose en el pecho ajeno, Tsuna cerró los ojos de placer y algunos gemidos escaparon de su boca, Kyoya se acomodo entre las piernas de Tsunayoshi, quien había capturado sus labios y ahora le mordía levemente el pearcing de la lengua, Kyoya comenzó a morderle el cuello marcando mas el camino succionando la piel del chico, comenzó a quitarle la molesta camisa mientras bajaba hasta su miembro comenzando a rozar su nariz con el miembro del chico que comenzó a tomar forma, un gemido de placer se escucho al momento de que Kyoya lo mordiera, el castaño coloco las manos suyas en la cabeza del pelinegro provocando que este metiera por completo en su boca el miembro de Tsuna, la respiración del castaño se volvió demandante cuando su miembro comenzó a palpitar en la boca del pelinegro por los rápidos movimientos, este saco lentamente el miembro cuando su boca quedo completamente llena de semen, los dos tragaron seco al momento de verse uno completamente sonrojado y el otro cubierto desde sus labios hasta su cuello, el castaño se acerco pasando una mano por su cuello mientras sensualmente metía el semen en su labio, el pelinegro le pareció demasiado sexy besándolo haciendo que el castaño sintiera su propio sabor en aquel beso, ambos estaban bastante acalorados y excitados, se habían olvidado por completo donde estaban y que en la otra habitación estaba Ethan. **

**Mientras el castaño comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro, este decidió jugar más con el cuello, mientras se ingenio rápidamente para sacarlo del pantalón que tenia puesto, Tsuna abrió las piernas mientras observaba el miembro bastante grande, el azabache mojo un poco la entrada del castaño con un poco de semen del mencionado estando dispuesto para entrar… **

— **¡TSUNAYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!** —Ethan zarandeaba al castaño como un desquiciado para que se levantara — **¡COMO UN DEMONIO CABEZA DE TUNA LEVÁNTATE QUE TIENES QUE IR A TU CASA A CAMBIARTE Y DESPUÉS A TRABAJAR, SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE! **—El chico abrió los ojos algo molesto por la interrupción — **Por Dios enano, sos una morsa…**

—

—**JAJAJAJAJAJA; Ya no te sulfures, levántate que tenis que bañarte ir a buscar el uniforme para ir a trabajar. **

— **¡NO FASTIDIES SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE Y ENTRO A LAS 9!**

— **¡Hace un siglo que estoy tratando de despertarte! Llamo tu vieja y me dijo que entras a las 8, así que arriba morsa** —el chico se disgusto mientras se iba a levantar pero se agarro la parte baja y miro hacia abajo abriendo los ojos como plato, frunció el ceño y se levanto como si tuviera diarrea metiéndose al agua helada con todo y camisa, al mirar a aquel pelinegro bañándose le había hecho muy mal… demasiado mal, termino de ducharse y Ethan lo llevo a su casa para luego coger rumbo a su trabajo.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Mientras tanto, en una mansión; se encontraban los vongola boy un poco… histéricos.

— **¡Esto no está bien, nada bien! ¡Con un demonio no me pudo haber pasado esto a mí!** —un rubio de aspecto principesco estaba histérico caminando de un lado a otro mientras sus demás amigos los miraban divertidos.

—**Ya potro tranquilo, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera no es la muerte de nadie.**

—**Naaaa Takeshi, solo la del "amigo" de Dino **—agrego Mukuro divertido que era el único que no contenía la risa.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO PESCADO DE TANQUE CON PEINADO DE PIÑA! **

—**Tranquilo Dino, no sos el primer hombre en la tierra que esta con un tío y no puede levantarse** —agrego Bel tratando de contener la risa, pero al ver la cara de Dino no pudo y empezó a reírse como loco.

—**No pero con amigos con ustedes no necesito enemigos… **

—**Ya, ya tranquilo potrito, capas que fue porque estabas cansado de anoche, mira hoy salimos nos buscamos a unos tíos o tías por ahí para que te arregles** —le dijo Takeshi sonriendo.

— **¡Hey! ¿No era que querías establecerte, que estabas harto de acostarte con todos los tíos y tías que encuentras y todo eso?**

—**Si eso es verdad marmota, pero mi compadre de batalla me está pidiendo un poco de cariño, y en realidad necesito uno fuerte** —todos soltaron una larga carcajada.

—**Seeee ¡NECESITAMOS CARIÑO! ¡VAMOS A VARIA A BUSCAR NUESTRA PRESA!** —grito Mukuro con las manos arriba.

— **¡NOOOOOOOO!** —los chicos miraron a Kyoya con cara de interrogación, quien se mordió la lengua y se rasco la nunca bastante nervioso mientras duro algunos segundos de los cuales coloco una sonrisa engreída — **Naa, Varia no; hay van las nenas yo quiero mujeres o hombres de verdad, mejor vamos a la fiesta de los Vindice** —todos sonrieron satisfechos menos Mukuro.

—**Kyoya; no es bueno que vayamos ahí además vos… **

—** ¡CALLATE BÚHO! Me importa un cuerno, yo soy Hibari Kyoya y voy a donde se me canta **—Mukuro suspiro y miro a Dino que levanto una ceja interrogante.

—**Kyoya; Mukuro tiene razón.**

— **¡YA HABLE POTRO! Y SI NO QUIEREN IR NO VALLAN Y LISTO ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO SI USTEDES VAN O NO. **

—**Dino…**

—**Ya hablo; es mejor que lleguemos a ver qué onda y como está la movida allá, cualquier cosa estamos todos para controlarlo** —el chico asintió y salió al igual que los demás directo a la fiesta.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Eran las dos menos cuarto y Tsuna estaba completamente cansado, solo faltaban 15 minutos para terminar su turno e irse a su camita calentita y suavecita.

—**Discúlpame papito, ¿Pero no me servís un kamikaze?** —el chico sonrío al ver a Byakuran haciéndose el sexy en la barra.

—**Claro viejito.**

—**Ja Ja que gracioso el nene** —el chico le trajo su kamikaze y le saco la lengua.

—**Hey enano, ¿Cuándo te largan? **

—**En unos minutitos soy libre, y no me quejo si me quieres llevar a casa** —dice con un aura completamente brillante.

—**Epaaa que pasa ¿el pueblucho te cambio?** —el chico frunció el ceño sin entender, su madre también estaba diciendo lo mismo —**. Vamos, ¿Dónde está el Tsunayoshi que salía casi todos los días y se divertía con sus amigos? **—el chico suspiro cansinamente.

—**Ese chico le prometió a su madre que no iba a hacer más esas cosas.**

—**Vamos Tsu, no digo que te emborraches y lleves a un macho a tu casa o que desaparezcas y vuelvas mañana a las 10 de la noche borracho, solo digo que salgamos a divertirnos sanamente** —dice sonriendo como niño pequeño —**, vamos leoncito, no seas malito **—el chico rodo los ojos y le sonrío.

—**Ok, ¿A dónde quieres ir?**

—**Y… bueno… viste que nosotros vinimos a conocer la zona en busca de la manada** —el chico asintió limpiando unos vasos y enseguida comprendió a donde se dirigía la idea —**, bueno resulta que ya encontramos ese grupito y cada finde dan una fiesta para luego jugar un rato, y bue no podemos ir sin nuestra mascota **—le dijo el chico sonriendo.

—**Byakuran no puedo ir… sabes que en esos lugares me desquicio **—dijo el chico acongojado puesto que recordaba la cantidades de desastres que había ocasionado en las "_zonas_"

—**Ya, ya esa era el Tsunayoshito rebelde, ahora eres Tsunayoshi rebelde, vamos bonito si hace un año que no te das una vuelta, además bien sabemos que te encanta** —el chico se mordió a lo que Byakuran sonrío —**, te prometo que no te dejo ir con ninguno. **

— **¡JA! No prometas cosas que no podes cumplir, los dos sabemos que en donde veas a un tío o una tía que te guste desapareces** —el chico sonrío maliciosamente.

—**Nah, no creo que el tío que me guste este en esas zonas** —dice con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el castaño levanta una ceja por si no lo escucho bien —**; ya, ya Tsu no te sulfures, estas renovado y eso lo comprobé anoche **—el chico levanto una ceja sin entender —**, vamos enano, ayer te divertiste sanamente, no te emborrachaste, no abusaste del primero que se te cruzo, aunque estoy segurito, segurito de que hay un morocho de ojos negros al cual le tenis bastante ganas **—eso ultimo lo dijo socarronamente.

—**Ja ja que gracioso el joven con cara de viejo.**

—**Je, no te hagas de rogar, además sos nuestra pata de conejo, desde que dejaste de ir a las reuniones nos va bastante mal** —el chico se lo pensó, el peliblanco tenía bastante razón no era el Tsunayoshi autodestructivo de antes, ahora tenía los pies en la tierra y eso no quitaba que le seguía encantando salir y divertirse, pero ya no le llamaba tanto irse a los extremos.

—**Ok, pero primero llévame a casa a buscar ropa y dejarle una nota a mi vieja.**

— **¡Ese es mi león!**

Los dos salieron del bar, y se fueron a buscar la moto del peliblanco; una Kawasaki ninja 250 de color blanca con tribales de color lila, y rojos y un gran dragón de color blanco en la parte de adelante.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Los chicos de vongola boy estaban divirtiéndose en la dichosa fiesta de Vindice, todos estaban con una mujer y un hombre diferente, los que nos interesaban eran Kyoya y Mukuro, que estaban con un par de gemelas rubias con aspecto de zorra fácil, las chicas se les insinuaban descaradamente, y estos le sonreía de costado, pero ciertamente en su mente estaban en otro lugar, a uno le atraía un castaño bastante rebelde de espectaculares ojos chocolate que en dos semanas le había revolucionado la vida, pero no solo no podía dejar de pensar en el si no en su físico si no algo que le decía que se quería quedar para toda la vida con él; mientras que nuestro otro amigo desde el viernes que lo había visto no había dejado de pensar en ese espectacular chico de cabello de color blanco que ciertamente era un adonis por donde lo mirabas y más cuando hablaba, tenía un tinte rojizo en sus ojos que provocaba robarlos por completo, algo que los hizo fruncir el ceño, en un principio pensaron que estaban delirando puesto que no tenía sentido lo que veían, pero luego analizaron bien la imagen y se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, a unos metros de ellos estaba Tsunayoshi y Byakuran entrando como top models a aquel lugar, los chicos los analizaron de arriba hacia abajo como unos robots.

Byakuran tenía todas las miradas en él su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y tenía su típica sonrisa en los labios mientras metía sensualmente un pedazo de marshmallow en sus labios, tenía un collar de pullas en el cuello, mientras su marca debajo de su ojo estaba bastante marcada, con el suéter manga larga le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, mientras el pantalón le quedaba de igual manera ceñido a su cuerpo mostrando el bueno cuerpo que portaba este, tenía un chaleco de color blanco sin mangas abiertos que estaba mostrando un bordado de color café como si estuviera completamente roto, un cinturón de color blanco que caía en dos hacia abajo, dos guantes de color blanco con algunos orificios y algunas cadenas.

Tsunayoshi, vestía un pantalón negro bombacho que le quedaba largo, mientras portaba una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscura encajada rebeldemente en su pantalón dejando ver su cinturón de color negro con brillantinas plateadas, una chaqueta sin mangas de color gris y algunos collares, como un crucifijo pequeño y una cadena gruesa, en su cabello llevaba una gorra parecida a los de los aviadores de color negra con una calavera en el centro de color blanca, el chico amplio una sonrisa al momento de dirigir su mano a la mejilla dejando ver su guante de color negro, los dos chicos se miraron metiendo las manos en los bolsillos caminando como unos sex simbols.

— **¡HEY! ¿Sabías que estoy acá?** —preguntaron al tiempo las gemelas, los chicos no les prestaban atención por estar deleitándose con aquellos hombres que saludaban a sus amigos mientras se reia de cualquier cosa.

— **_¡Que corno hace en este lugar! Roll: No puede ser que aparezca a arruinarnos la fiesta… Kyo: ¡Encima mira con quien viene! Hibird: No te quejes que pudo haber vinido con el oxigenado ese… ¿Cómo no lo vimos? Roll: no puede ser que tenga que arruinarme la noche… ¡siempre! Hibird: hey, hey tranquilito morocho que tranquilamente podemos ignorarlo Kyo:… Roll: Ya exploto… Hibird: KYOYA HIBARI habíamos quedado que nos íbamos a sacar a ese castaño endemoniado de la cabeza Kyo: Hn_**—el chico reacciono volviendo a su trabajo con la rubia.

— **_¿Qué coño hace ese peliblanco aquí? Mukurou: Y ¿a ti qué coño te importa? Muku: ayer fue una cosa ¿pero tiene que aparecerse aquí también? A parte… ¬¬ porque razón tengo una conciencia en forma de búho Mukurou: ¿Yo que se? Eres el búho no Muku: en fin… iré a tomarme un buen trago_** —piensa frunciendo el ceño mientras se levanta tomando el rostro de la rubia —**. Lo siento mi reina, quiero un poco de trago, ¿te traigo algo? **—la mujer asintió y el peli violeta se perdió en la barra.

— **¡León que bueno verte!**

—**Sí, si ya oxigenado, es que sin mí no son nada **—les dijo arrogantemente.

— **¡Hey tampoco te creas!** —le dijo Kai mientras le sonreía y le estampaba un beso en la mejilla.

—**Bue, que onda. Esta naca como viejos amargos mirando la vida.**

—**Sabes que no podemos tomar** —le dijo Ethan serio y algo enfadado.

—**Que, no me digan que los 6 van a…**

—**Nops, yo no pienso hacer nada así que… León ¿me acompañas?** —Aoba apareció con dos botellitas de cerveza, y Lancia junto a Haruka se les unió, los sietes se fueron a una mesa y se pusieron a charlar y divertirse, pasado unos minutos habían encontrado una mesa de pool jugaban Byakuran y Aoba contra Kai y Lancia, mientras Haruka, Ethan y Tsunayoshi los miraban, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño cuando vio entrar al lugar un grupo de hombros los cuales todos se les apartaban para dejarles el camino libre, el que iba adelante era un hombre alto de tez morena con los ojos afilados y gatunos su cabello era negro completamente alborotado con una coleta, su cuerpo era robusto y alto, sus ojos eran de color verdes y sus cejas delgadas y bien formadas, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo, era bastante hermoso y alto **(Ethan; si señoritas, Ricardo el segundo líder vongola. An: ¬¬ ¿Por qué explicas tú? Ethan: ¡No habías muerto desangrada!) **Otro era un muchacho de tez bastante blanca con un cabello largo completamente liso de color plateado, con ojos del mismo color, vistiendo una camisa negra con un jean oscuro; a su lado un tipo con piel bronceada y cabello oscuro con el mechón de su frente delante de color blanco, vestía con un jean claro y un suéter ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco; detrás de ellos iba un chico con varios pearcing en el rostro de ojos y cabello violeta, vestía un traje de conductor de color negro con morado y detrás de ellos iban charlando Gamma y Viper con una sonrisa en los labios, vistiendo un traje de conductores el de Gamma era verde y el de Viper índigo.

—Esos son los Vindice; son quienes mandan por acá, Ricardo es el líder, le sigue Superbi Squalo, Ganauche, Skull y a los dos los conociste ayer. **(Ethan: ¿Por qué coño ellos son Vindice y no Varia? An: Porque Vindice es más cool)**

—**Hn.**

—**Ojo Tsuna** —le dijo Ethan bastante serio, el chico lo miro haciéndose el desentendido.

— **¡Che! ¿Por qué me decís eso? Ya sabemos que tengo problemas con la autoridad pero Viper y Gamma, me cayeron bien y no quiero fastidiarlos. **

El grupo siguió en la suya, Tsuna se aburría de mirar jugar a sus amigos así que agarro a Ethan y se pusieron a bailar bastante pegados en el medio de la pista, la pareja se divertía y reía mientras una extraña mirada fría y calculadora de un extraño color esmeralda estaba posada sobre el castaño.

* * *

**¡CONTINUACIÓN! **

**Sa…sa…sa…sábado *·* **

**Buenas mis hermosas y hermosos lectores; ya paso mucho tiempo desde que publique el cap. Anterior… (?)**

**En serio no ha pasado nada no sé porque lo estoy publicando, bueno lo iba a publicar mañana pero **

**Recordé que viene una amiga a hacer "pasteles" y se que en la noche me da pereza x'D y sueño. **

**Por eso antes de salir de fiesta *·* les publico su amado cap. **

**¡Nunca! ¡De los jamases! ¡Me imagine a Kyoya borracho! ¡Así que hay esta para todas ustedes! ¡Violable y sensible! ¡DIOS LO AME! 3 **

**Espero que ustedes también y que disfruten de este capítulo :'D con todo el amor del mundo **

**An 3 **

**BESOS~ **

**Como todas quieren tener un Ethan y lo quieren conocer *·*  
**

**dejen preguntas para el abajo 3 y en el proximo cap. coloco un especial de  
**

**"Preguntale a Ethan" 3  
**

**El sera su sexy presentador y leera todas las preguntas que ustedes dejen! 3  
**

**dejen volar su imaginacion; Ethan es bisexual al igual que todos asi que no se preocupen  
**

**tirenle ovarios 3 como hago yo cuando aparece  
**

**asdfghjkl 3 besos  
**

**Os loveeoooo!  
**


	10. Citas en el parque de atracciones

**Capítulo X**

**"Citas en el parque de atracciones"**

— **¡GANAMOS!** —Byakuran apareció detrás de los chicos y entre Ethan y el sonrieron mientras se abrazaron apretando mas a Tsunayoshi _(les recuero que es chiquito x'D)_ que al principio el chico se echo a reír pero luego se zafo haciéndose el enojado.

— **¡HEY PEDAZOS DE BAKAS PERVERTIDOS NO VEN QUE SOY UN FRÁGIL NIÑO! **—les grito sonriéndose haciéndose el pobrecito y el inocente.

—**Y a mí me encantaría conocer al pobre niño** —los chicos se pusieron serios mirando al hombre que había dicho eso con un tono perverso, Tsuna revoloteo los ojos hastiado y lo miro altaneramente.

—**Pues que lastima porque soy heterosexual.**

—**Mi amor te aseguro que si me probas te vuelves para este lado; e incluso te pueden gustar los dos lados.**

—**No lo creo, sobre todo con esa cara de afeminado que tienes **—Ethan se golpeo la frente consternado, es que el chico no podía con su genio de tener que hacerse el chico independiente y rebelde, en cuanto a las personas alrededor miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos es que nadie lo trataba así, solo un muchacho engreído era el único que le ganaba.

—**Hay chiquito estas bastante creidito, yo que vos bajo los humos, ¿o no sabes quién soy yo? **

—Hmmfmm a ver… ¿Johnny Deep? Hn, nops el es mas masculino… ¿Avan Jogia? No, no para ese también es demasiado masculino… esteeee… no se… a no para ya se… ¡Ricky Martin! No ese tampoco, puede que sea gay pero… está bastante bueno… ¡Justin Bieber! No ese tampoco… puede que tenga cara de niña; pero incluso es más guapo que tu… que tal… que tal… ¡Johnnie Baima! —le dijo el chico como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora, la cara del chico esta crispada del odio y se acerco al castaño tomándolo de la camisa.

**(An: Chicas, sorry si alguna le gusta alguno de los nombrados; disculpad pero es que bueno… momento de alucinación con Tsuna; y opte con un poco de mi opinión x'D solo amo a los dos primeros *-*) **

—**Escúchame bien borrego, mas te vale que dejes de hacerte el vivo o te va a ir muy mal** —Tsuna ni se inmuto y lo miro arrogante.

— **¡Huy! Que miedo, aunque no creo que sería muy difícil no hacerme el vivo, puesto que soy un ser viviente que respira, deja de joder flaco que con solo tu contacto me está provocando nauseas **—el chico agarro por los cabellos a Tsuna y golpeo con una patada su estomago sacándole el aire al chico, Ethan y Byakuran fruncieron el ceño cuando iban a intervenir Squalo y Ganauche se interpusieron. Tsuna trato de buscar el aire cuando le tiro la cabeza hacia atrás muy fuerte provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran por el dolor y por buscar la respiración.

—**Hmmm me parece que te voy a enseñar a tratarme bien…**

— **¡MAS TE VALE QUE LO SUELTES SERPIENTE ESTILIZADA!** —el pelinegro levanto la vista con muchísimo odio hacia el hombre que había dicho esas palabras.

—**Y si no ¿Qué vas a hacer ericito? **—le dijo despectivamente y tirándole más el cabello.

—**Ricardo ¡Ya basta! Soltadlo es un amigo** —el pelinegro miro a Viper con el ceño fruncido.

— **¡Vos no te metas! **—el Rokudou lo miro enojado y busco apoyo en Gamma.

—**Ya Ricardo, no seas bestia es solo un nene, soltadlo ¿sí? **

— **¡NO ME ROMPAS LAS PELOTAS GAMMA! ¡ESTE NENITO TIENE QUE APRENDER A RESPETAR A SUS MAYORES!**

—**Para ser respetado hay que respetar, y más te vale que lo sueltes o te juro que te desfiguro. **

—**Por favor nenito, ¿pensaos que te tengo miedo? No fastidies y anda a esconderte a tu casita que este lugar es para hombres** —el chico apretó fuertemente los puños con ira, Tsuna se retorcía para poder zafarse pero le era imposible, por el dolor en su abdomen, el pelirrojo lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de las manos y el cabello.

— **¡SOLTADLO YA!** —ahí fue donde había caído la ficha, el hombre quien lo estaba defendiendo, en un principio le había sonado la vos pero no quería creer que fuera él hasta que la escucho más cerca, y más clara la voz, sintió el aroma tan particular a vainilla y menta que desprendía.

— **¡YA BASTA! ¡RICARDO SUELTA A ESE NIÑO AHORA!** —el pelinegro se tenso al escuchar esa voz y miro con muchísimo odio a Kyoya, le tiro encima al castaño sin dejar de fulminar al pelinegro quien abrazo protectoriamente al chico y no le bajo la mirada en ningún momento —**. Por dios Ricardo, te dije mil veces que a los niños y a las mujeres hay que tratarlas bien** —el pelinegro miro con odio al hombre y se fue seguido de su grupo.

—**Vaya Kyoya, no pensé que te vería por acá.**

—**Hn** —el chico levanto un poco la mirada topándose con un hombre bastante apuesto.

Un hombre alto de cuerpo corpulento y piel morena, su cabello estaba peinado debajo de un sombrero de una larga franja anaranjada, sus ojos eran gatunos de color negro y tenía dos papillas a sus lados onduladas, el chico vestía un traje de coctel italiano con franjas naranjas, el hombre bajo la mirada y sonrío.

—**JAJAJA; siempre tan dulce sobrinito; ¿cómo mis adorados y aburridos hermanos?**

— —el hombre sonrío y se estiro un poco.

—**A ver cuando viene tú hermano a aprender lo que es la diversión. **

—**Fon tiene cerebro, y jamás entraría en estas cosas.**

—**Vamos erizo como si no te gustara** —el chico fulmino con la mirada al hombre y este se agacho para mirar al castaño que lo observaba lentamente —**, Reborn Hibari mocoso; y no te metas tanto en problemas, este no es un lugar para jugar **—Kyoya le tapo la boca antes de que contestara algo, mientras este se levantaba y desaparecía levantando la mano divertido en son de despido.

—**Con un demonio Tsunayoshi; ¡te dije que no lo fastidiaras! ¿Estás bien?** —Ethan se había acercado y miraba al chico, el cual seguía en los brazos de Kyoya, bastante preocupado.

—**Hay león si serás busca pelea, esta no es nuestra zona acá son más pesados que en casa** —le dijo Byakuran bastante preocupado.

El castaño estaba analizando toda la situación, el pelinegro ese casi le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo y le había sacado por completo el aire, y cuando apareció Kyoya se dio cuenta de que el chico ese se había tensado muchísimo, luego ese hombre con papillas lo llama sobrino, cuál era su nombre… ¿Reborn? Kyoya era también de esos ambientes… no pero si no podía ser demasiada mala suerte para él; no solo el chico estaba para comérselo todo y cantaba como los dioses, sino que ahora también era del estilo de sus amigos, parecía una maldición para el chico; estaba descubriendo a ese hombre que llenaba todas las casillas para volverlo completamente loco y eso era bastante peligroso. Al entender donde se dirigía sus pensamientos se soltó bruscamente del azabache y este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—**No me toques Hibari…**

—**Hn.**

—**Tsunayoshi no seas bruto, que si no fuera por este morocho anda saber lo que te hubiese hecho Ricardo.**

—**Hn.**

—**Con un demonio león, podes dejar de ser tan arrogante y molesto** —le dijo Byakuran bastante irritado.

—_Whatever_ —y el chico se dirigió hacia la mesa de pool donde estaban sus otros amigos.

— **¿A sí que vos sos el famoso erizo?** —le dijo Ethan sonriendo al azabache que lo miro altaneramente.

—**Hn** —el rubio soltó una carcajada y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros amistosamente que al azabache no le agrado.

—**Eso lo tomo como un sí, ¿Qué decir te invito a una cerveza?** —Kyoya le hizo cara de asco —. **Vamos erizo no seas amargo, vente con los chicos y conmigo, además estoy segurito de que vas a fastidiar a Tsuna** —eso ultimo se lo dijo cómplice, y Kyoya al escuchar eso válganme dios no pudo resistirse ya que le encantaba hacer enojar al castaño. La noche trascurrió al grupo se habían unido los amigos de Kyoya y algunas que otras mujeres, Tsuna estaba algo irritado porque sus amigos se llevaban demasiado bien con sus compañeritos del colegio; de hecho demasiado, Mukuro estaba sentado con Byakuran mientras este soltaba una que otra carcajada y al parecer estaba bastante cerca del peli violeta. De un momento a otro aparecieron Gamma y Viper.

—**Hay castaño disculpa lo que sucedió con Ricardo, es que tiene un mal temperamento y no tolera que lo enfrenten, claro hasta hoy había una sola persona que lo fastidiaba** —esto último lo dijo el rubio mirando al azabache quien puso su típica actitud arrogante.

—**Hn.**

—**Hay castaño, no sabes cómo me encanta cuando te haces el malo** —dijo Viper acercándosele seductoramente, el chico le sonrío y Kyoya puso cara de odio.

—**Hmmm y que decís si bailamos un poco** —el chico lo tomo de la camisa y ambos empezaron a menearse al unisonó bastante sensual, esto provoco que al azabache se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y un tic comenzó a aparecerse en su ojo, cierto rubio de ojos lavanda y un peliblanco de ojos del mismo color con tonos rojizos lo observaban con una extraña sonrisa socarrona.

—**Hmmmm; erizo, nosotros dos andábamos en algo** —la rubia zorra de hacía rato se acerco a Kyoya seductoramente, el chico sonrío, la agarro de la cintura y se puso a bailar muy sensual justo al lado del castaño y Viper.

—**_Que demo… ¡Estúpido Hibari mira como se toquetea con esa zorra! Natsu: cof…cof... y se puede saber desde cuando nos interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese engreído. Tsu: … Natsu: No, si definitivamente ese morocho es nuestra perdición; Tsunayoshi Sawada, hace bastante que dijimos que las personas eran descartables, así que deja de pensar en ese morocho y dedícate a este papacito que tenemos ahora Tsu: Hn_** —de un momento a otro, Tsunayoshi comenzó a moverse más pegado al peli violeta que se estaba desquiciando con los movimientos del chico.

— **_¡Estúpido Sawada mira como se mueve! ¬¬ Hibird: ¿Y eso que nos importa? Roll: Porqueee~ Kyo: Porque el único que tiene derecho de bailar con el así soy yo ¬¬ Hibird: ¿A si? Roll: ¿Si? Kyo: ¡SI ÉL ES TODO MÍO! Roll: Oh ~ confesión… Hibird: ¡CON UN DEMONIO KYOYA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE HOY ERA UN DÍA PARA SATISFACER NUESTRAS NECESIDADES Y AHORA RESULTA QUE EN VEZ DE CONCENTRARTE EN ESTA PRECIOSURA NO DEJAS DE MIRAR A UN HOMBRE! ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE LO BORRES Y LE ENSEÑES A ESTA ZORRA RUBIA QUIEN ES HIBARI KYOYA! Kyo: Hn. _**

El pelinegro suspiro resignado al ver como el castaño se reía y le coqueteaba al Rokudou una ira incontrolable se apodero de todo su cuerpo y empezó a comerse a la rubia de plástico que tenía en frente. Tsuna miro la escena y frunció el ceño bastante indignado.

—**_Estúpido Hibari… por favor mira lo que es esa tía… por dios si tiene cartel de fácil regalada en la cara… ¬¬ Natsu: ¡Que corno te importa a vos! Tsu: ¡Me importa y mucho! Natsu: Oh, oh… eso es un mal signo… Tsu: Definitivamente… necesito algo fuerte… ¡Ya!_** —el chico se disculpo con Viper y se fue hacia la barra, se acerco a la bargirl y le pidió dos vasos de vodka, luego de unos segundos la mujer regreso con las bebidas, y se tomo una de un trago mirando con el ceño fruncido al azabache para luego ver enojada como Kyoya estaba tirado en un sillón con la rubia plástica encima manoseándose descaradamente — **_Estúpido Hibari… ¿Quién se piensa que es? Natsu: cheee, para un poco y concéntrate en Viper Tsu: ¡NO! Ayer me espanto un papacito ahora me toca a mí _**—sonrío con burla mientras pedía otro vodka colocando a funcionar su cabeza.

— **¡KYOYA! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?** —el chico grito indignado haciéndose el que quería llorar. La rubia se despego del pelinegro y miro con asco el castaño, pero al repararlo bien, puso cara de bastante interés — **¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hice? Claro ahora me odias… es que me dijiste que saliéramos hoy a divertirnos… total… nuestro hijito tenia niñera… ¿¡y ahora me haces esto!?** —el chico se merecía completamente un óscar parecía que estaba sufriendo de verdad, la rubia frunció el ceño al no creer nada — **¡luego de que me haces tomar el tratamiento Mpreg! ¡Me haces esto!** —La rubia abrió los ojos completamente y el chico se le cristalizaron los ojos — **¡QUE! ¡NO LE DIJISTE QUE NOS VAMOS A CASAR!… ¡Y QUE TENEMOS UN HIJO!… **—La zorra estaba a punto de llorar mordiéndose los dedos y Kyoya tenía el ceño fruncido —**. Claro… eso es lo que me hizo a mí, a él que estaba con él antes le paso lo mismo… pero si… es así Kyoya siempre se divierte, te promete el cielo y la tierra… te usa dejándote embarazo o embarazada y luego te borra… y yo… que no le creí a mis amigos… ¡TE ODIO KYOYA HIBARI! **—el castaño le dio una fuerte cachetada llorando y luego salió del lugar corriendo. Kyoya se tocaba la mejilla bastante frustrado la rubia analizaba lo pasado, por un lado quería seguir divirtiéndose con ese azabache, pero por el otro su parte de mujer se compadecía del pobre chico que se hizo aquel tratamiento.

—**No puedo creer que tengas un hijo y este saca conmigo, anda a seguir a tu mujer… o hombre ¡pedazo de baka!** —la rubia le tiro de la oreja y lo empujo, Kyoya se soltó y la miro fríamente.

—**_Estúpido Sawada… ¡Y ESTA RUBIA QUIEN SE CREE PARA TRATARME ASÍ! Roll: Oh… fue divertido… Hibird: JAJAJAJAJAJA que bien lo hizo el castaño… Kyo: ¬¬ ¿de qué parte están? Roll/Hibird: de la ganadora… Hibird: pero hay que admitir que te cago la noche con mucho estilo Kyo: Estúpido Sawada… ahora ninguna tía me va a querer tocar… ni siquiera los tíos… Roll: Eso es verdad… pero a ver él fue el que te cortó la fiesta así que… Kyo: de vez en cuando das buenos consejos_** —Kyoya puso cara de malicia y fue a buscar al castaño.

Luego de un rato buscándolo, Ethan le dijo que había ido a tomar aire; así que salió a ver si lo encontraba, el chico estaba apoyado en una pared, fumando un cigarrillo, Kyoya frunció el ceño al verlo en esa actitud relajado y pensativo.

— **¿Así que tenemos un hijo?** —el chico suspiro y miro al azabache algo triste, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el chico.

—**No me fastidies Hibari, que no estoy de buen humor** —el chico se sintió mal por la reacción de aquel, generalmente le respondía altaneramente y esto le encantaba, pero ahora era tajante y algo triste, se coloco alado del chico y lo miro

— **¿Y que no me vas a botar? **

—**Hn **—el chico le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, Kyoya frunció el ceño y le saco el cigarro.

— **¿Sabías que fumar es perjudicial para la salud?** —Y acto seguido le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo botando el humo hacia el cielo, el castaño frunció el ceño y se prendió otro como si nada —**, ok… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?** —Kyoya se quiso morder la lengua al darse cuenta de las palabras que se habían escapado de su boca, esa pregunta demostraba que le interesaba el chico, y obviamente él no quería que él se enterara, Tsunayoshi suspiro cansado y miro al cielo.

—**Locuras de niños Hibari… es eso solamente** —el chico lo observo algo frustrado.

— **¿Vaya, sos niño? **—le dijo en forma de broma sonriéndole de lado, es que quería hacer que lo molestara y insultara como siempre, no le gustaba verlo tan caído, el chico sonrío sombríamente.

—**Se supone que si, aunque según el que me dio el apellido soy un acto fallido que debe estar encerrado **—Kyoya frunció el ceño bastante frustrado y el chico siguió fumándose su cigarrillo.

— **¿Encerrado? Naaaa eso sería un bajón, si no quien molestaría a todos los seres vivientes que tratan de pasar una buena noche** —le dijo para ver si levantaba los ánimos, el chico lo miro y para extrañeza del azabache le sonrío.

—**Sos un engreído.**

—**Kamikorosu. **

—**Hn.**

—**Hn.**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron apoyados sobra la pared fumando en silencio, los dos estaban disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad alado del otro, era una unión silenciosa y fuerte, ambos metidos en sus cavilaciones sabiendo que alado había una persona que hace unas semanas había despertado algo en el interior del otro, claro ellos todavía no sabían que, o no querían admitir.

— **¡Acá estabas enano!** —Byakuran apareció frente a los chicos y los miro con el ceño fruncido omitiendo la escena — **¡Hey** _Leon Orange_**! Ya es hora de empezar, la verdadera diversión comienza ahora **—el chico apago lo que le quedaba del cigarro, miro a Kyoya y le sonrío, luego abrazo al peliblanco y ambos desaparecieron dejando metido a un Hibari en sus pensamientos.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Dos o tres meses habían pasado desde el comienzo de las clases y la llegada del castaño, ese día como cualquiera se encontraban nueve personas encapuchadas fuera de un gran parque de atracciones, todas las personas observaban a los hombres en largas gabardinas con un sombrero del mismo color que esta y unas grandes gafas de muñecos, nuestros nueve espías digo nueve chicos estaban mirando la entrada del parque de atracciones donde había 5 chicos nerviosos y sonrojados esperando a alguien, o a alguienes **(An: ¬¬ esa palabra no existe… Ethan: ¿sabes otra palabra para decir muchos con alguien? An: No… no encontré palabra para esa parte ¬w¬ Ethan: como si a los lectores les molestara tus ataques de locura)**

—**Esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo?** —pregunto por lo bajo Aoba cruzado de brazos mirando al a entrada, pero observo que un hombre alto y hermoso de cabellos rojos con algunos pearcing en su oreja y uno en su nariz, su cabello era completamente alborotado y sus ojos eran gatunos de color azul; se acerco a los chicos y saludo al peliblanco con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este comenzara a botar humo por los oídos —**, se acabo, matare a ese fosforito **—dice con un gran aura oscura dispuesto a ir a donde estaban los chicos pero una mano lo detuvo.

—**Tranquilízate** —hablo por lo bajo Ethan —**, estamos aquí para observar la cita que Tsuna le planeo a esos mocosos y dañárselas sin que se enteren; todos están así de nerviosos por los roba chicos, así que tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? **

—**Ethan tiene razón** —dice Byakuran comiéndose un marshmallow —**, si no fuera porque el pececito escucho hablando a Fran con Lambo, y este me dijo a mi ni tu Ao-chan ni tu Haru-chan se hubieran enterado. **

—**Ya no se pongan nerviosos** —dice Kyoya restándole importancia al asunto y todos giran a ver al que lo había dicho —** ¿Qué? **

—**Ya porque Tsuna no irá a la cita por eso estas tan tranquilo** —dice por lo bajo Haruka frunciendo el ceño.

—** ¿Quiénes coños son ellos? **—pregunto Takeshi apretando fuertemente sus puños al notar a un grupo de chicos que habían llegado después del pelirrojo con algunos regalos grandes en las manos.

Era un grupo de súper adonis, alado de Hayato llego un pelinegro con un pocky en la boca completamente sexy, de cabellera negra corta y unos gatunos ojos azules, el chico era alto y bastante atractivo, paso su pocky a la boca del peliplateado que se sonrojo completamente provocando que un aura asesina cubriera por completo una esquina.

Alado de Fran, un alto castaño acuerpado de ojos rojos estaba cruzado de brazos mientras estiraba su mano un peluche grande de un sapo, Fran lo tomo débilmente y miro el rostro intelectual y dulce del chico, tenía unos grandes anteojos que hacían resaltar su belleza, Bel estaba botando igualmente un gran aura oscura y veneno de sus labios diciendo un montón de palabras inteligibles.

Cerca de Enma, un rubio de ojos marrones se acerco a este con una cámara, tomándole una foto a Enma que se sonrojo completamente, este divertido le mostro sus perfectos dientes mientras el pelirrojo sonreía levemente, tomo su mano besando el dorso mientras por dentro estaba sonriendo al ver la vergüenza que mostraba el chico, Dino por su parte apretó fuertemente sus manos dispuesto a golpear a aquel imbécil gracioso.

Y por último el más alto y bronceado, pero sobre todo guapo **(An: ¿Alto, bronceado y guapo? X'D me acorde de Bob esponja… Ethan: ¿no estás muy grande para ver eso? An: ¿en serio…?)** Fue un peliazul de cabellos largos y alborotados con unos hermosos y gatunos ojos verdes.

—**Esos mi pequeña golondrina perruna; son la cita de los chicos** —dice Mukuro con una sonrisa en los labios al ver el aura tétrica de los chicos mas grande.

—**Huy; pero no están nada mal** —susurra por lo bajo Ethan comiéndoselos con la mirada, todos giraron a ver a Ethan, pero los únicos en estar de acuerdo fueron Kyoya, Mukuro y Byakuran.

—**Cállate oxigenado** —le dijo Dino apretando fuertemente sus puños al ver que el chico de la cámara había sujetado de Enma de las manos y comenzaban a entrar.

—**Muévanse; están entrando al parque** —todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar, compraron sus boletas y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver que todos se habían separado.

— **¡Se separaron!** —grito con horror Aoba mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a Ryohei.

— **¡Ok este es el trabajo para Ethan Tyler-sama!** —de un momento a otro saco un gran conjunto de radios, todos miraron a Ethan como si estuviera loco igual se pusieron los radios —**, ajústenlo a una radio de frecuencia de 245; tienen largo alcance, así que podremos comunicarnos en todo el parque. **

—**Esto parece una película** —dice emocionado Byakuran mientras un aura brillante lo cubre.

— **¡Ok! ¡Es hora de los sobrenombres!** —Dice emocionado Ethan, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor —**, yo iré con el erizo engreído **—dice señalando a Kyoya que lo fulmino con la mirada —**, Mukuro será el pez podrido y Byakuran el anciano pedófilo **—los dos fulminaron con la mirada a Ethan pero este los ignoro olímpicamente —**, Aoba será el césped ojeroso, mientras que Takeshi el perro sucio, Bel será la marmota escurridiza, Dino el potro sin servicio y Haruka la piel nívea **—todos miraron a Ethan con una gota de sudor más grande y este sonrío —**¡Bien! ¡Si encuentran algo avísenme por aquí! ¡Yo seré el rubio sexy! **

— **¡HAI!** —todos desaparecieron corriendo en una dirección menos Kyoya, Mukuro, Byakuran y el que se quedaron en la entrada.

— **¿Por qué nosotros nos quedamos? **—preguntaron Kyoya y Mukuro en el suelo, los dos se miraron cómplices y observaron a Kai y Lancia que iban entrando tranquilos al parque de atracciones.

—**Tsunayoshi también tiene una cita **—dice insinuante el rubio provocando que el pelinegro le diera un tic en la ceja derecha —**, así que nosotros la arruinaremos; primero porque es una chica y segundo porque esa niña nos cae mal **—estos asintieron mientras observaban el gran aura asesina que cubría por completo a Kyoya y sonrieron burlones.

Los chicos se acercaron a una cafetería y se escondieron todos en un callejón al ver a Tsunayoshi que tenía una sonrisa forzada, que fue fácilmente detectada por Ethan y Byakuran, mientras que los demás lo veían que estaba feliz, alado de una hermosa chica de ojos grandes de color café y el cabello corto, con varios flecos adelante y unos largos en la parte de alado, vestía una camisa larga de color blanca, con una corbata de color negra y una falda del mismo color, tenía dos broches en su cabello y las mejillas sonrojadas, la chica estaba abrazada al brazo del chico mientras se notaba que sus senos estaban entre el brazo del chico y los de ella.

— **¿¡Haru!? **—dijo Mukuro abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— **¿La conoces?** —pregunta divertido Byakuran, pero en su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido.

—**Claro; es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y siempre la llevo a su casa para pijamada, o ella viene a la mía… **

—**Oh…**

—**Estas celoso** —le pregunta Ethan en un susurro a Byakuran que se sonrojo pero lo aparento con una gran mordida a sus marshmallow mientras Ethan al conocerlo sonrío burlón.

—**Un día te llegara a ti Et-chan…**

—**Sí; pero ese será de mi edad; pedófilo** —le dijo sacándole la lengua gracioso, dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia adelante y rio divertido.

Tsunayoshi y Haru se sentaron en una mesa de adentro de aquella cafetería, los dos permanecían hablando, la chica hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba… exacto no se callaba, pero Tsunayoshi no se quedaba atrás de hecho hablaba de igual manera con ella y se reían de vez en cuando, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Kyoya.

**_Por otra parte… _**

Takeshi iba caminando con su disfraz cuando miro a lo lejos a Hayato junto a aquel pelinegro, los dos iban a subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, y sonrió para sus adentros acercándose tranquilamente, el chico con el que iba el peliplateado le había dicho que se iba a ausentar un momento dejando a aquel peliplateado solo, este le explico al que atendía que estaba esperando a alguien, pero la fila estaba moviéndose, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para subirse.

—**Lo siento; o te subes o te sales de la fila.**

—**Yo me puedo subir con el **—todos giraron y vieron a un hombre con gabardina completamente cubierto, con un sombrero y unas gafas, todos le dieron paso al moreno que entro al juego seguido de un extrañado peliplateado.

—** ¿Takeshi-san? **

—**No… no soy Takeshi; soy el perro sucio.**

— **¿Eh?** —el peliplateado lo miro raro, cuando una mano lo sujeto y lo abrazo por atrás.

—**Lo siento amor; tuve que ir rápido al baño pero menos mal que llegue rápido; el señor nos dejo entrar con esta persona** —los dos miraron al moreno que estaba ya sentado dentro del juego con un tic en la ceja. **(An: Jojo; ellos no notan el tic pero yo si porque hago que lo sienta *·* WUAJAJA)**

—**Entremos **—dice soltándose del abrazo mientras entraba al juego seguido del pelinegro, los dos se sentaron adelante del encapuchado que le mandaba miradas fulminantes al pelinegro delante de él, Hayato miraba todo completamente interesado en saber quién era aquella persona — **señor perro sucio…**

—**Hn…**

— **¿Usted es familiar de Yamamoto-san?** —El chico miro al peliplateado y miro su rostro dulce y brillante, mientras una sonrisa interesada estaba en el rostro de este —**, se me parece bastante a Takeshi Yamamoto… y al señor Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. **

—**Ya le dije que mi nombre es perro sucio…** —se quedo callado y la radio comenzó a sonar.

— **¡PERRO SUCIO! ¡PERRO SUCIO! ¡ENCONTRASTE AL GATO! **

—**Sí; ya localice al gato, ahora no fastidien **—dijo al momento de apagar la radio.

—**Esa era la voz de Dino** —dice Hayato frunciendo el ceño el moreno comenzó a sudar y se rasco la nuca bastante apenado.

— **¿Quién es ese amor?** —le pregunto el pelinegro cuando tomo su hombro, el moreno no resistió mas y tomo la mano del sujeto y lo levanto a su altura y Hayato lanzo un grito al ver que los dos se fulminaban con la mirada.

—**Tócale otro pelo de esos a Hayato; y te deformo la cara maldito pedófilo.**

—** ¿Y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes? **

—**Yo, soy Yamamoto Takeshi; hijo de los mejores productores y gastrónomos de todo Japón; solo atrévete a hacerle algo y este pueblo te deja sin comer a ti y a tu maldita familia** —el chico soltó de la camisa al pelinegro tirándolo en la silla, este frunció el ceño y le lanzo un golpe al moreno en el momento que se detuvo el juego tirando la puerta de una patada tomando fuertemente la mano de Hayato sacándolo de ahí.

— **¡ESPERA! ¡QUÉ HACES! **—le grito Hayato tratando de zafarse.

—**Alejándote de ese loco… **

—**No ¡SUÉLTAME! **—Dice Hayato al momento de zafarse y correr a la rueda de la fortuna que comenzó a andar de un salto estaba de nuevo dentro del juego dejando a un pelinegro furioso abajo — **¡Takeshi-san! ¿Estás bien?**

—**Ese maldito me rompió el tabique** —dice sosteniendo su nariz.

— **¿Qué hace usted aquí?** —pregunto colocando un pañuelo en la nariz mientras trataba de acomodársela.

—**Solo vine a jugar un rato con los chicos… se nos escapo el gato de Mukuro** —dice por lo bajo mintiendo, el peliplateado levanto una ceja no creyéndole pero igual se sentó sosteniéndole la cabeza en sus piernas al igual que aquel pañuelo.

—**Lo siento…** —susurro por lo bajo el peliplateado, el moreno lo miro y sonrió mientras acerco la cabeza de este a sus labios dándole un beso, cuando el juego se detuvo de nuevo y ellos quedaron en la parte más alta.

—**No, yo soy el que lamente arruinarte la cita…**

—**No te disculpes, no era una cita de verdad… de hecho… no quería salir con él tampoco pero juudaime nos dijo que iba a ser divertido; creo que tenía razón **—dice ampliando una sonrisa alejándose del espacio del moreno bastante sonrojado.

—**Te ensucie de sangre **—dice levantando su mano y rozando la mejilla del peliplateado bajando su mano hasta los labios ajenos dejándolos hay, ante la mirada sonrojada del chico.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

El potro sin servicio digo Dino iba con las manos cruzadas luego de haber escuchado a perro sucio, mientras observaba a todas partes completamente preocupado, estaba realmente histérico ya que no podía encontrar a su pelirrojo; se detuvo delante de la montaña rusa al ver a un divertido rubio alado de su pelirrojo que se sujetaba a su brazo porque estaba mareado, el rubio frunció el ceño y fulmino con la mirada a los dos chicos que pasaron a su lado y se sentaron en una mesa donde vendían algodones, el rubio se acomodo en un árbol para ver bien lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos.

—**Aquí el potro sin servicio, encontró a la tierra… **

—**Bien hecho potro; yo estoy siguiendo a un extraño…** —dice del otro lado una voz conocida, el rubio dejo salir un suspiro mientras escuchaba el otro lado de la radio.

—**Marmota escurridiza…**

—**Shishishishi… encontré a la rana…** —se escucho la risa y aquellas palabras, el rubio levanto una ceja divertida sintiendo como se perdía la conexión.

Su vista se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, cuando el rubio se acerco caminando tranquilo hacia donde estaba su pelirrojo dejando un vaso de jugo mientras se sentaba delante de él.

—**Lo siento…** —dice Enma por lo bajo completamente mareado.

—**Lamento yo lo que paso chico; no sabía que sufrías de acrofobia…** —dice dedicándole una gran sonrisa —**. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes quizás no nos hubiéramos subido. **

—**Lo siento… no quería dañar la cita** —dice dedicándole una sonrisa, el rubio se sorprendió y saco una cámara tomándole una foto mientras ampliaba una más grande.

—**Te ves mejor sonriendo** —dice mostrándole la cama, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y bajo el rostro apenado —**, sabes cuando Tsunayoshi nos hablo a mis amigos y a mí de esta salida, no pensé que iba a ser con ustedes; los hemos visto en algunas fiestas de varia y el bar Cavallone, y tus ojos brillan solamente cuando vez a aquel sujeto de los vongola boy… **

— **¡EH!** —dijo Enma sonrojándose completamente botando humo por las orejas.

—**No te preocupes; no diré nada** —dice guiñándole un ojo, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada completamente sonrojado —**. La verdad es que si me gustas chico, pero si tu corazón le pertenece a otro supongo que sería estúpido de mi parte tratar de arrebatárselo a ese rubio celoso. **

— **¿Celoso?**

—**Se nota a kilómetros que se encuentra celoso cada vez que alguien se acerca a ti** —dice divertido el rubio mientras se levantaba y camina hasta el pelirrojo dejándole un beso en la frente para luego comenzar a irse —**. Nos vemos Enma. **

Pasaron los minutos y el rubio no regresaba, el potro sin servicio camino sentándose delante del pelirrojo que tenia la frente en la mesa, levanto un poco el rostro topándose con un par de ojos miel.

— **¿Dino? **

—**No, se supone que hoy soy el potro sin servicio… ¿Qué haces aquí solo? **

—**Bueno, estaba en una cita… y pues por idiota me abandono…**

—**Idiota el que hizo eso** —dice por lo bajo el rubio, el pelirrojo sonrojado levanto el rostro mientras observaba el ceño fruncido del rubio —**. ¿Quieres… bueno… tu quieres… tu sabes… esas cosas que hacen las parejas… ¡quieres ir a una cita conmigo!? **—dice entrecortado y nervioso mientras el pelirrojo abre completamente los ojos y se sonroja a más no poder.

—**Si quiero** —dice el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras le da la mano al rubio que este la tomo comenzando a caminar junto al pelirrojo —**. Dino… **

—**Hn… **

—**Sufro de acrofobia.**

— **¿Olvido la montaña rusa? ¿Quieres ir a lanzar rocas en el rio?**

— **¿Es divertido?**

—**Estarás conmigo… siempre son divertidas las cosas que haces conmigo.**

—**No te creas mucho, potro sin servicio…**

—**Ja-Ja tan gracioso** —dice por lo bajo sujetándole fuertemente la mano a un sonrojado pelirrojo mientras caminan los dos observados por muchas personas pero estos simplemente se dejaban llevar por el tiempo en el que iban caminando, los dos se detuvieron delante del rio donde observaron varios barcos en forma de cisne, el rubio sonrió y camino hasta colocarse alado del dueño —**. Uno para dos…**

— **¿Dino?**

—**Claro; tengan son 5 yenes; que disfruten **—el rubio pago recibiendo las llaves ayudando al pelirrojo a subirse, este con un poco de ayuda lo hizo mientras se sentaban los dos y comenzaban a patalear. **(An: es el típico barco que se maneja pedaleando)**

—**Hace un bonito atardecer…** —dice para el mismo el pelirrojo mirando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, este giro a ver al rubio que tomo la barbilla de este juntando sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso, el pelirrojo completamente sonrojado se separa del rubio mirándolo interrogante.

—**Lo siento… quería besarte** —dice con una corta sonrisa de lado, el pelirrojo se sonrojo de la misma forma y lo miro con dulzura.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Aoba caminaba con los brazos cruzados por todo el lugar refunfuñando un par de veces su cabello verde estaba alborotado y no tenía sus anteojos puestos, se detuvo antes de llegar al lugar donde estaban los videos juegos, observando a un peliblanco y a un pelirrojo moviendo el bote en el juego Pump it Up; estaban los dos entretenidos mientras se detenían y saltaron en el juego a sacar un puntaje perfecto; pero comenzó a sonar una canción y los dos ampliaron una sonrisa.

**(An: es una canción de una novela colombiana; se llama "_beso al mozo_" de El man es Germán; si lo quieren buscar búsquenla es divertida x'D sin duda es lo único que me gusta de eso… la novela es estúpida –_ella no ve novela_- x'D) **

Los dos comenzaron a baila haciendo exactamente la coreografía de aquella canción, mientras estaban cantando y estaban divirtiéndose de lo grande y comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran corriendo y chocaban sus caderas y seguían carcajeándose, un aura asesina cubrió por completo al peliverde que cerró sus dientes y se escucho como chocaron sus dientes; los dos obtuvieron más puntaje mientras se bajaban del juego dejando que otras personas se subieran mientras se dirigían llevando sus boletas para reclamar algunas cosas; Ryohei reclamo unos guantes de boxeo y el pelirrojo unas botas de tela; los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

— **¿A dónde vamos ahora? **—pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— **¿Quieres una partida con algún video juego? **—pregunto Ryohei señalando la máquina de peleas, el pelirrojo sonrió divertido y se fueron hasta la maquina metiendo la tarjeta que habían comprado comenzando a jugar.

—**_Me siento como un idiota… si él se está divirtiendo_** —pensó lanzando un largo suspiro mirando hacia arriba; dejo que su cabello se moviera mientras se quitaba el abrigo y luego las gafas metiéndola en la basura metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos comenzando a alejarse del lugar —**_, me deje llevar por Ethan; ese idiota solo lo hizo sabiendo que el mocoso ese me gusta _**—chasqueo la lengua y tropezó con un hombre de estatura alta y cuerpo bastante fornido, al parecer tomaba esteroides; mientras este caminaba con dos hombres más.

— **¡Hey que te pasa amigo! **

—**Lo siento** —dice este girando un poco su rostro levantando el brazo.

—**Así no es como se pide disculpas, pídelas mejor. **

—**Ya te dije que lo sentía; ¿Qué quieres que haga?** —pregunto el peliverde girándose completamente; las personas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reunirse frunciendo el ceño.

—**Que pagues por tu interferencia ¿no sabes quién soy yo? **

—**El rey de los idiotas** —dice arrogante ampliando una sonrisa _(típico amigo de Tsuna -.-" buscando donde sea pelea)_ — **¿Y estos quiénes son tus lacayos? **

—**Te vas a arrepentir idiota… **

—**Estoy esperándote** _ojou-sama_ —dice echando su cabello para atrás ampliando una sonrisa burlona cuando los dos hombres que estaban con él grandote de la misma forma con un cuerpo corpulento se colocaron detrás del chico sujetándolo por los hombros mientras el mas grandote sonriera y golpeaba a Aoba sacándole el aire mientras este escupió botando un charco de saliva debajo de sus piernas recibiendo un puñetazo en su rostro.

— **¿Qué está pasando?** —pregunto el pelirrojo y observo cómo la gente comenzaba a gritar horrorizados.

— **¡lo van a matar!** —grito una mujer, el peliblanco y el pelirrojo se metieron entre la gente y observaron al sujeto golpeando fuertemente a Aoba el peliblanco coloco sus manos en su rostro completamente absorto.

—** ¡Aoba! **—grito Ryohei; eso fue como un balde de agua para el peliverde que de un movimiento los dos sujetos que lo sostenían estaban en el suelo antes de que el grandote le pudiera golpear este lo tomo de los cabellos bajando su cabeza estrellando de un golpe su cara contra su rodilla y luego provoco que callera de lleno en el suelo.

—**Por dios que fuerza** —dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo; el peliblanco logro entrar entre la gente mientras corrió y se puso delante del peliverde, este bajo la mirada observando al peliblanco que tenía el rostro sudado.

— **¿¡Estás loco!? **—le pregunto exaltado, el peliverde giro el rostro mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

—**Solo quería algo de adrenalina; quería ver que tan fuerte golpeaban esos tipos, pero no son nada… **

—**Sigues estando loco; te pudieron haber matado ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA!** —Le grito; el peliverde se sorprendió por la voz que había utilizado el peliblanco mientras dirigió una mano a su rostro y tapo la carcajada que estaba aguantando — **¿Qué te da risa? **

—**Tu expresión…**

— **¿Mi expresión…? ¿Qué quieres decir Aoba?**

—**Nunca te había visto tan alterado… estas explotado Ryohei; eres tan apasionado y me vienes a gritar de esa manera… ¿en serio estas preocupado?**

— **¡Claro que si imbécil! ¡Si no me importaras no me preocupara por ti!** —grito el peliverde abrió los ojos como plato y soltó una gran carcajada el peliblanco se enfureció y le lanzo un golpe terminándole de romper la cara, dándose la vuelta para irse pero el chico detuvo su mano.

—**Espera…**

— **¿Qué quieres que espere? **

—**No me reía por eso…** —dice más serio mientras lanza un escupitajo botando la sangre que le saco el peliblanco —**. Golpeas más fuerte que esos sujetos **—dice colocando su mano en la mandíbula componiéndola.

—**Habla de una vez…**

—**Parecía un niño pequeño siguiéndote en tu cita…** —el peliblanco se sorprendió sonrojándose completamente —**, no te preocupes… fue una idea tonta de mi parte; al final pensé que te divertías estaba celoso y termine metiéndome en una bronca **—dice sonriendo levemente al momento que llegaron los guardias.

—**Disculpe señor; temo que tenemos que sacarlo de aquí por infractor. **

—**Hablamos luego Ryohei** —dice levantando la mano mientras toma el pañuelo que le tendieron unas mujeres y se iba limpiando el rostro el peliblanco lanzo un largo suspiro y coloco su mano en su nariz tratando de evitar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas.

—**Se ve que lo conoces bastante bien; Ryohei…**

—**Si **—contesto por lo bajo; el pelirrojo miro hacia arriba y amplio una sonrisa —**. Ya se está haciendo tarde; es mejor irse a casa ¿no? **

—**Gracias** —dice por lo bajo el peliblanco, mientras tomaba sus guantes de boxeo yéndose de donde estaba ante la mirada de un aburrido pelirrojo que suspiro frustrado.

El peliverde estaba fuera del parque con un aura asesina rodeándolo mientras sacaba su motocicleta Kawasaki de color verde; observando por todas partes las brillantinas cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, giro su rostro topándose con un par de guantes de boxeo y levanto una ceja.

—**Idiota… te vas así no mas luego de decirme que me estabas acosando… **

— **¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera un premio o salir corriendo para que no me sacaran del parque?** —pregunto Aoba divertido.

—**La princesa es la que desaparece luego de confesarse** —dice frunciendo el ceño y peliblanco suelta una gran carcajada y se agacha a tomar los guantes mientras camina moviéndolos hasta quedar delante de un sonrojado Ryohei.

—**Eres una mala** _ojou-sama_ —dice por lo bajo juntando sus labios con el peliblanco que correspondiendo el beso perdiéndose entre estos.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Iban entrando al acuario un divertido Fran sujetando a una rana a un lado de un chico alto castaño con la mirada perdida en los peces y de vez en cuando en el trasero del chico que iba delante de él. Detrás de ellos iba Bel caminando como príncipe por todo el pasillo y todas las personas lo quedaban viendo, este tenía una sonrisa sicópata en los labios que provocaba que todos aquellos que lo vieran dieran dos pasos alejándose del rubio. Los dos estaban cerca de los grandes vitranales de la cafetería, que era una larga escalera hasta abajo, los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa y el rubio quedo en la parte de arriba observando desde lejos a aquellos chicos y comenzó a bajar lentamente, pero un ruido comenzó a llamar la atención de todos; los vidrios se comenzaron a romper; el rubio abrió los ojos horrorizado al igual que todo el que estaba cerca; cuando los grandes ventanales se rompieron y el agua comenzó a caer en todo el lugar; al estar completamente sellado y protegido no había un lugar para donde cogiera el agua; principalmente en aquella gran parte de abajo del acuario.

**(An: ¿Todos recordaran el capítulo de Sakura Card Captor; en cuando Sakura se va de "_cita_" con Yuki? Bueno; básicamente paso exactamente lo mismo) **

El castaño trato de tomar la mano del peliverde cuando el agua comenzó a crecer el chico quedo atorado en la mesa cuando su capucha se había quedado en esta, Fran se alarmo y trato de quitar aquello pero era imposible, el sujeto que iba con el frunció el ceño y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba tomando una bocanada de aire, pero cuando iba a bajar de nuevo un clavado llamo su atención las personas que habían salido estaban nadando hacia las escaleras y el castaño había salido observando asustado hacia el fondo.

— **¡Todavía hay alguien allá abajo!**

— **¡Hay dos personas! ¡Cuando iba saliendo alguien más se tiro en un clavado!**

— **¡Yo lo vi! ¡Era Belphegor Knives!** —todos lo que conocían al famoso nadador de Namimori se taparon la boca horrorizados.

Mientras que debajo del agua; Fran comenzaba a ver borroso, el rubio logro tomar la mano del peliverde que este entreabrió la mirada observando los grandes ojos de aquel rubio que lo miraban bastante preocupado; dedico una sonrisa y debajo del agua entreabrió los labios mencionando su nombre para luego un agradecimiento; el rubio frunció el ceño y rompió la silla con una patada bajo el agua tomando de la mano a Fran para acercarlo a su pecho comenzando a nadar hacia arriba; algunos peces que estaban por los alrededores observaban a la pareja mientras nadaban a su alrededor era una linda imagen que ver pero el chico estaba bastante mal; el rubio saco la cabeza del peliverde y luego su cuerpo siendo ayudado por las personas del lugar.

— **¡El chico necesita primeros auxilios!** —grito una mujer rápidamente pero su rostro cambio cuando Bel comenzó a bombear su pecho de arriba hacia abajo mientras tapaba su nariz y le hacía respiración de boca a boca.

— **¡Fran! ¡Fran! ¡Vamos Fran no te me vallas!** —grito Bel mientras volvía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez; y se angustiaba; la gente escucho sollozos del rubio incluso el castaño tenía los ojos realmente abiertos por aquella acción — **1, 2, 3, 4, 5 **—contaba el chico volviendo a colocar sus manos en el pecho del chico hundiéndolo uno y otra vez mientras se dirigía a sus labios para pasar aire; se escucho la tos de alguien y el rubio se rodo para atrás cuando agua comenzó a salir de la boca del peliverde mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

—** ¿Eh?... ¿Belphegor? **—el rubio se tapo el rostro en un momento de debilidad mientras el peliverde lentamente se sentaba observando a las personas mojadas y alegres de que el chico estuviera bien; el castaño ni siquiera se acerco a este y cuando lo iba a hacer el rubio se lanzo a los brazos del peliverde escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este —**, ¿bel-san? **

—**Idiota… pensé que ibas a morir… por un momento… pensé que mi vida se había destrozado… ¿sabes lo que significas para mí? No seas tan imprudente Fran… baka. **

—**Lo siento…** —susurro por lo bajo mientras colocaba su mano en la garganta; y lo único que recordaba fue haber dicho "_Te amo Bel_" se sonrojo completamente y miro al rubio que levanto la vista interrogante —** ¿Tu…? Me entendiste… **

— **¿Lo que dijiste bajo el agua?** —pregunto divertido.

—**Si… **

—**Tal vez** —dice levantándose mientras se estiraba y movía su cabeza para secar su cabello como un perro.

— **¡Bel-san!** —dijo Fran mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba de la camisa; las personas comenzaron a preocuparse entre ellos mientras los paramédicos traían toallas entre otras cosas, el peliverde hizo un punchero y el rubio rio divertido.

—**Lo lamento; si te escuche** —dice mientras acerca su rostro al peliverde y le roba un beso este se sonroja completamente mientras el rubio toma la toalla que le tienden y se va secando su cabello; el peliverde frunce el ceño y toma otra toalla yéndose detrás del rubio.

— **¿Por qué eso?** —pregunto detrás del rubio.

— **¿El beso? ¿Qué tiene?**

—**Esta burlándose de mí…**

—**No solo te trasmito lo que siento** —dice por lo bajo, el peliverde levanto una ceja y tomo la mano del rubio girándolo hacia él; los dos se pierden en la sonrisa del otro mientras el rubio jala por completo el brazo del pequeño chico pegándolo contra la pared del acuario donde comienza a besarlo demandante.

—**Bel-san…**

—**Shhhh; calla y solo bésame; Fran. **

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

Estaba Lambo sentado esperando el helado por parte de su cita mientras una persona lo toma de la boca y lo mete hacia la casa de los espejos el sujeto se detuvo en esta mientras el pelinegro estaba completamente rojo del coraje.

—**Lambo soy yo…** —susurra por lo bajo Haruka; el pelinegro se sonroja completamente y gira a ver al chico.

— **¿Haruka-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Te voy a ser sincero; no me gusta dar vuelta como la mayoría de chicos **—dice mientras toma de la cintura al pelinegro atrayéndolo hacia el —**, no quiero que salgas con ese intento de adonis. **

— **¿Eh? **

—**Tu cita** —dice frunciendo el ceño mientras junta sus labios con el pelinegro, este abre sus ojos completamente sorprendido mientras le corresponde lentamente, los dos se pierden entre el beso mientras el lugar se comienza a nublar un poco.

—**Haruka-san…**

— **¿Quieres abandonar a tu cita y tener una conmigo?** —pregunta mientras baja su mano por el cuello del pelinegro provocando que este se sonroje completamente.

— **¿Cita? ¿Los dos…?**

—**Claro; estoy preparado para hacer todo lo que quieras** —dice divertido mientras acerca su rostro al ajeno y comienza a bajar sus besos por el cuello ajeno.

—**S…Si… **—susurra por lo bajo soltando por lo bajo un pequeño gemido mientras el castaño suelta una sonrisa divertida y le toma de la mano.

—**Entonces vamos; de hecho fue más fácil que el resto de imbéciles** —dice levantándose de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante.

**_~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~_**

**_Regresando a nuestra cafetería… _**

Esta Tsuna delante de Haru mientras se estaban comiendo un helado de grande copa los dos estaban charlando alegremente mientras Haru trago fuerte y coloco una cuchara en la mesa.

—**Tsuna-san… yo…**

— **¿Para qué me invitaste Haru?**

— **¡Quiero tu consejo!** —dijo animada tragando seco; el castaño levanto una ceja y dejo la cuchara en su boca.

— **¿Mi consejo? **

—**Se que a ti te gustan los hombres… y las mujeres** —dice por lo bajo el castaño asintió restándole importancia al asunto mientras la chica se sonrojaba completamente —**, a mi me gustan las mujeres… y bueno… me gusta **—la chica trago seco y el castaño se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar —** mi mejor amiga…**

—**Valla; que asunto tan problemático** —dice divertido Tsuna mientras coloca la cuchara en el vaso tomando un poco de helado.

—**Quiero decirle pero no sé si pierda mi amistad con ella… **

— **¿Sabes si a ella también le gustan las mujeres? **—Pregunto mientras dirigía de nuevo la cuchara al helado tomando un poco; la chica bajo la cabeza y asintió lentamente —**, entonces es más fácil Haru; dile lo que sientes y listo. **

—**No es tan fácil como parece. A ella creo que le gusta alguien… **

—**Eres su mejor amiga; ¿y no sabes de quién está enamorada ella?** —la chica volvió a negar y el castaño suspiro.

De un momento a otro todas las personas comenzaron a hablar, los chicos prestaron atención y por la puerta había entrado un moreno alto de cuerpo corpulento con una larga peluca de color rubia y unas marcas en su rostro se notaba a leguas que era un hombre disfrazado de mujer, con un vestido corto más arriba de las rodillas de color rosa y se notaban las piernas peludas se acerco a la mesa de Tsunayoshi y Haru mientras hacía bombas con el chicle. Con mucho maquillaje en el rostro y los labios mal pintados. Al castaño le salió una gota de sudor y todas las personas miraron mientras Haru tenía un gran signo de interrogación.

—_Honey_**; estoy embarazada** —cuando Lancia hablo con voz mariconada y afeminada el castaño soltó la cuchara en la mesa y la mayoría que estaban en la cafetería botaron el jugo de la boca y miraron a aquellos que estaban formando un espectáculo — **si; y son gemelos, así que hazte responsable. **

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Haru que tenía el rostro estupefactivo mientras Lancia se daba la vuelta y se arreglaba su cabello tocando su trasero mientras sonreía.

—**Te espero en casa **_Honey_**; y espero que dejes a esta zorrita **—dice al darse la vuelta moviendo su cadera demasiado vulgar saliendo del lugar.

Tsuna iba a abrir los labios mirando a Haru que seguía con la boca abierta mirando hacia la puerta; de un momento a otro por esta entro Kai con el cabello amarrado en rulos y vestido como princesa alado de un rubio alto de cabellos alborotados peinado con dos coletas mientras vestía un pequeño vestido dejando ver sus piernas de color celeste _(Kai es más alto que Ethan)_ los dos iban agarrados de la mano mientras se acercaron a la mesa; el castaño frunció el ceño mientras el pequeño tenía una gran paleta en sus manos y la lamia lentamente.

—**Okasan… porque Otosan está sentado con una mujer fea** —pregunta el pequeño rubio con varias coletas el castaño se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y el peliazul giro su vista hacia el pequeño y coloco su mano en la cabeza de este.

—**Porque Otosan está teniendo trabajo ¿cierto Otosan?** —pregunto Kai girando a ver al castaño que asintió lentamente y los dos miraron a este —**, Otosan estoy embarazada de nuevo, y nuestro hermoso niño de 8 años necesita comer y venimos a preguntarte si iras a darnos la comida de esta noche o dormirás de nuevo en la casa del perro. **

Todas las personas entrecerraron la mirada al ver al supuesto niño de 8 años mientras que los demás se estaban muriendo de la risa donde estaban, el pequeño seguía lamiendo su paleta y Haru reacciono.

— **¡HAHI! ¡Ese niño tiene 8 años! **

Todos los presentes se golpearon la frente incluyendo al castaño que simplemente negó divertido y giro a ver a aquellos dos con una sonrisa.

—**Si iré a comer en casa Okasan; no te preocupes** —contesta el castaño divertido siguiéndole el juego al par de locos mientras estos asisten y el rubio se acerca a abrazar a su padre y deja la paleta en manos de este y se va saltando junto a su "_madre_"

— **¿Cómo es posible que tenga 8 años?** —seguía preguntándose Haru.

De un momento a otro entraron 3 chicas; chicos disfrazados, el primero era de cabello blanco completamente alborotado con mucho maquillaje en el rostro con los labios demasiado pintados y comiendo marshmallow, a su lado iba un peliazul con el cabello suelto y alborotado con uno de sus ojos cubiertos por un parche y a su otro lado un pelinegro sonrojado con dos coletas y mucho maquillaje al igual que todos, el peliblanco vestía un vestido largo de color azul oscuro; el pelimorado una falda corta y el pelinegro una falda larga. Los tres se cruzaron de brazos delante del castaño.

—**Déjenme adivinar; embarace a las tres** —menciono por lo bajo Tsuna los tres asintieron mientras este se golpeaba la frente — **y como son tres trillizas me toca hacerme cargo de ustedes** —los tres volvieron a asentir — **perfecto.**

—**Ya no hay mas nada que decir **_Honey_ —dice Byakuran masticando el marshmallow mientras dirige su mano hacia su cabello y lo espolvorea un poco más.

—**Nosotras nos retiramos pero ya sabes; pronto serás papa** —le seguía el juego con voz mariconada Mukuro mientras que Byakuran asentía y los dos chocaban palmas.

—**Cierto **_Dear_**; no lo olvides** —dijo con voz mariconada Kyoya y los demás asintieron mientras se daban la vuelta, Tsuna sonrió burlón mientras observaba el trasero del pelinegro.

—**Sigues teniendo buen trasero ¡Kyoyako!** —le dijo mientras este se sonrojo completamente saliendo apurado del lugar, Haru comenzó a sudar frio y el castaño la volteo a mirar.

— **¡¿Por qué estaba con ellos Chrome?!** —el castaño levanto una ceja.

—**Ese era Mukuro** —dice por lo bajo — **y estaban jodiendo** —comento soltando un largo suspiro.

—**Oh** —dice está golpeando la palma de su mano y todos esperando a ver si llegaba otro loco.

* * *

**Pregúntale a Ethan.**

**Capítulo I.**

**"Estúpido y sensual rubio oxigenado"**

Se encuentra una hermosa castaña alta; de cuerpo bien formado sentada en una computadora mientras tiene unas gafas puestas, cruzada de piernas, a su lado esta un rubio bastante guapo y alto con el cuerpo bien formado; varios tatuajes y pearcing; el chico dirige su mano a su cabello desordenándolo mientras algunas personas lo están arreglando.

—Ethan; uno; no violes a mis hermosas lectoras. Dos; trata de mantenerte al margen al momento de explicar cosas… y tres… no seas imprudentemente estúpido y sensual; ¿entendido?

—Si jefa; todo completamente entendido.

En el escenario se nota un hombre sentado en una gran silla cruzado de brazos mientras que delante de él hay una hermosa chica; el chico sonríe sensualmente provocando que el publico comenzara a gritar; el rubio hecha su cabello para atrás y lo desordena un poco; si detesta estar arreglado.

—Buenas tardes; hermosas y fantásticas damas… yo soy el hombre más sexy y genial de todo el planeta o sea Ethan Tyler; y hoy la señorita "**RollChr**" me estará haciendo una series de cortas preguntas acerca del fabuloso fic de mi boss.

— Primera pregunta ¿Estas casado?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el fic? —Pregunta al momento de girar hacia la escritora que se alza de hombros restándole importancia —, en fin. Me harán preguntas del fabuloso fic o sobre mi… pero porque me quejo; me encantan que me pregunten —dice sonriendo sensual a la chica mientras coloca su mano en su mejilla —, por ti mi amor, estoy soltero, soy virgen y si tu quieres me puedes enseñar a tener sexo.

—Segunda pregunta… —completamente sonrojada por la respuesta — ¿Y tienes un hijo?

—Hijo; por supuesto que no mi reina; si tú no eres la primera porque he de encontrar otra —dice muy seguro de sus palabras; la escritora golpea su frente en la mesa por ver el gran derrame nasal, ocultando el suyo.

—Terc…tercera pregunta… ¿Piensas hacer algo respecto la relación de Tsuna y Hibari?

—Se nota a leguas de que el borrego siente algo por el erizo; así que si esta a mi alcance puedo hacer que los dos terminen juntos o quizás simplemente darles un pequeño empujón; quiero mucho al borrego pero el muy idiota es demasiado terco para aceptar lo que siente; así que si esta a mi alcance disfruto fastidiando a los dos y los ayudo de paso; que buen amigo soy —dice cubierto con una brillantina que hace que forme un gran aura brillante.

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

Se ve a Ethan bailando con muchas fanáticas del publico mientras está sonando varios rock lentos y movidos con varias copas a los lados mientras los camarógrafos y todo están bailando también; la escritora le sale una vena en la frente y le lanza un zapato en la cabeza al rubio.

— ¡Ethan! ¡Te pedí solo dos minutos! ¡Hasta que la nueva entrevistadora estuviera lista! ¡Solo dos malditos minutos! ¡Y ya has emborrachado a todos! ¡Incluso a **_RollChr_**!

—Lo siento Boss; pero es que no me resistí, comenzó a sonar el rock del gato y sabes que los dos amamos esa canción…

—Vale; solo aquiétalos a todos; nuestra entrevistadora ya sale.

—Hai; Hai…

En unos mini segundos estaban todos sentados con una foto de Ethan en las manos desnudo con derrame nasal y los camarógrafos fueron levantados con un café bien cargado mientras Ethan volvía a estar sentado en su gran silla con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Esta vez nuestra hermosa entrevistadora es —mira el nombre en el papel y sonríe arrogante — **"****mooniemouse27****" —**dice ampliando una gran sonrisa mientras aplaude viendo que entra una hermosa chica y sonríe galante señalándole la silla para que se sentara.

—Vengo a acosarte Ethan —dice la mujer ampliando una gran sonrisa, la escritora sonríe burlona, las fanáticas gritan como fan girl y Ethan amplia una sonrisa mucho más sensual que la anterior.

—A ver; acósame nena~

—Primera pregunta; ¿Cómo es que naciste tan perfecto?

—Bueno; mis padres definitivamente son las personas más hermosas de todo este mundo; les cuento que me hicieron con demasiadas ganas, de hecho creo que no tenían ni televisor en sus casas o no les gustaban salir, porque los malditos follan como conejos —dice por lo bajo para luego ampliar una gran sonrisa —, soy Ethan; la perfección está en mis manos; si tu quieres ser perfecto ten un poco de cerebro.

— ¿Follar como conejo? —Pregunta la chica mientras coloca cara de drogada imaginando aquello —, ok segunda pregunta; ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?

— ¿Mi chica ideal? Buena pregunta… —se queda en silencio y sonríe —. Mi chica ideal es aquella inteligente, que se ría de mis bromas y se salga a divertir conmigo; que sea ame la adrenalina tanto como yo pero que sepa cuáles son los riesgos y que sinceramente me jale las orejas cuando quiera hacer algo estúpido, o me tire un zapato —dice ampliando una gran sonrisa.

Todo el público suelta un AWWWWWWWWWWW

—Tercera pregunta ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?

— ¿Pan? Bueno… —comienza a contar las horas — en la noche no; en la tarde y en la mañana duermo… ¡mando a mis hermanitos! —dice golpeando la palma de sus manos.

—Cuarta pregunta; ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— ¡Claro! Busca tu abrigo mi reina y nos vamos a enloquecernos —siente un gran zapato en su nuca y se cae de la silla.

— ¡Negativo! ¡Tú te quedas! —grita la escritora detrás de cámaras; este suspira frustrado y le guiña un ojo.

—Toma reina; este es mi numero… ¡Llámame! —Dice guiñándole un ojo; y recibe otro zapato encima — ¡Cuantas patas tienes tu Boss! ¡Cinco!

— ¡Diez! —grita lanzando otro zapato.

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

Entra una adorable chica sentándose en una adorable silla delante de un sexual rubio que esta con una copa en las manos mientras a sus alrededores había varias mujeres dándole uvas en la boca; todas fulminaban con la mirada a aquellas mujeres y la escritora lanzo dos zapatos golpeándolas y cayeron del escenario y todas las fanáticas gritaron.

—Bien; nuestra invitada de la noche se llama **"sumireko" **un aplauso a esta dulce señorita —dice comenzando a mover las manos al igual que el resto del público.

—Primera pregunta; Ethan… ¿Qué se siente besar a un lindo adorable y violable Tsuna? —pregunta con un gran aura pervertida a su alrededor, y el rubio se hace como que no la ve.

—Buena pregunta; Tsuna definitivamente es sexy y adorable; pero lo que más resalta son sus labios color rosa, que provoca que todos quieran besarlo; se siente realmente —coloca cara de drogado sintiendo un zapato en su cabeza — ¡Es como besar a su hermanito! —dice mirando de reojo el gran aura negra en el publico vestido como travesti esta Hibari Kyoya.

— última pregunta; ¿le gustaría hacer un trió junto a Kyoya y Tsuna? —el chico se coloca una mano en su barbilla y sonríe.

—Yo suelo ser el activo en la relación; y hacer un trió seria meter en meter y meter… ¿me comprenden? Dudo que el erizo quiera que yo lo penetre a él o que penetre a Tsuna —siente un gran zapato en la nuca y cae desmayado en el suelo; mientras dos personas sonríen burlonas.

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

Todo se vuelve oscuro y de un momento a otro aparece de nuevo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se acomoda el traje.

—Bien; nuestra última invitada de la noche; **"Guest" **una sexy mujer que viene a marca territorio con sus preguntas y a buscar la forma de violarme.

—Ok; cofcofviolacioncofcof vine a preguntarte… Pre-gun-tar-te ¿Ok? —dijo mientras ampliaba una sonrisa sensual y el rubio se la devolvía — primera pregunta; ¿Has probado a Tsu-chan?

—Por supuesto; yo fui la persona que le quito su virginidad anal —dice arrogante pero una potente aura asesina se expande por todo el público — digo yo acá… —mira a la autora y esta se hace la loca.

—Ignorado el aura asesina —comenta mientras se echa hacia adelante cuando una tonfa paso detrás de ella — ¿Vas a dejarle a Hibari a Tsu, porque no te lo quedas tu?

—Bueno; Tsu-kun es un gran amigo de hecho le tengo ganas a él y a su suculento trasero; pero lo veo como un hermanito, una vez intentamos algo pero ni al caso; eran celos de hermano y simplemente nos tenemos ganas y ya; es como saciar las ganas y fuera.

—Oh interesante; ¿Cómo conociste a Tsu?

—Fácil; mi madre, la mama de Tsu y la mama de los melliz se conocían desde pequeños; así que yo soy el mayor y luego vienen los melliz y al final viene Tsu —comento con una sonrisa en sus labios —, así nos conocimos; Tsuna cuando era pequeño era tan lindo —comento metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando una foto de bebe de Tsuna — mira su colita *-*

—Cambiemos de tema… ¿Quién mas de tu grupo le tiene ganas a Tsu o lo ha probado?

—Solo yo; que lo ha probado solo nos hemos acostado los dos, pero Byakuran se ha besado con el así que… aunque que le tengan gana creo que le tienen más gana los de afuera que nosotros; hemos estado años juntos que quizás esas ganas del principio se han ido esfumando somos como si fuéramos de la familia.

— ¿Y por ultimo? —Entrecierra la mirada — ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

—No; y creo que la autora no me pondrá a alguien o si —pregunta girando a ver a la hermosa escritora que tiene una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno y como yo quiero preguntarle a la hermosa Andrea –conversación imaginada por la autora- — ¿No puedes poner a Reborn adulto, para que le de celos a Kyo o para que se quede con Lambo o ambas?

—Bueno; Reborn no tiene un papel importantísimo en el fic; es alguien interesante y que tiene un cierto poder pero no sale demasiado; pensaba hacer que saliera pero no al ritmo de otras cosas; aparte que Lambo es de Haruka; sorry no había pensado en un RXL 3

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado todo *·* sin duda yo me morí de la risa con la escena de la cafetería x'D estos son malvados JAJAJA y Mukuro y Kyoya x'D ¡DIOS! La patada total; Ethan es un loquillo; espero que lo disfruten y espero que les haya gustado el momento de las parejas *OOO* a mi por mi parte me encanto pero como la historia es 1827 pensé que simplemente no debían salir mucho ya que solo gira alrededor de Tsuna y Kyoya; pero no se preocupen; habrán mas momentazos y la diversión comienza a partir del próximo capítulo.**


	11. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala

**Capítulo XI**

**"Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala"**

Dos o tres días habían pasado luego de aquel teatro en la cafetería; todo el mundo había observado la mesa de los dos chicos que uno ignoraba el teatro del momento y la otra estaba realmente sonrojada; e incluso los dueños del local miraban a Tsuna como si fuera un bicho raro luego de aquello cuando Tsunayoshi salió y encontró a los chicos se compro un látigo y les dio a cada uno e incluso a sus amigos por andar de alborotados. Desde la llegada del castaño los chicos se habían hecho bastante amigos y para sorpresa de algunos Bel también; que lo acompañaba a su casa luego de clases excepto los lunes, miércoles y viernes que su otro amigo lo iba a recoger; si exactamente ese Fon; a veces salían por ahí o el chico se quedaba en su casa para acompañarlo y jugar alguna estupidez que le ocurriera a los dos chicos. Y últimamente Kyoya estaba bastante irritado; todos sabían que el castaño lo desquiciaba, así que siempre que se topaban los miraban expectativamente porque siempre terminaban discutiendo.

La mañana de clases había pasado realmente bien; y ahora todos se encontraban en la cafetería, los vongola boy como siempre en la mejor mesa rodeados de todos sus admiradores pero donde se suponía que deberían estar los descerebrados de pene chiquito y celos de perra, digo Lussuria y sus lacayos, exacto esa mesa alado de los sexys seme y uke de Mukuro; ahora se encontraban nuestros chicos. Tsunayoshi había retado a Lussuria diciéndole que cualquiera de ellos podía hacer que Alaude sonriera en clases; el pelinegro con cresta de gallo le sonrió y le aposto que si ellos ganaba se tenía que rapar y alejarse de los vongola boy; pero en cambio Tsunayoshi le aposto que si ellos ganaban ellos se debían alejar de los vongola boy y dejarle su mesa por todo el año y de paso ser sus esclavos por un mes; cuestión que la perra en celo acepto y eligió a Fran. Tsunayoshi sonrió al igual que el Hellín quien fue hacia su profesor de literatura le sonrió y le dio la nueva revista pornográfica para hombres mayores de 30 años; cosa que sorprendió a todos al ver el gran aura brillante de Alaude y la gran sonrisa que había puesto. Pero bueno… como no queremos deformar el mundo y ni a ustedes con aquello sigamos en la escena de la cafetería; Lussuria traía las bandejas de la comida de los chicos pero cuando las fue a dejar la de Tsunayoshi en ella había una extraña cajita de color roja, el castaño frunce el ceño y mira a el perro en celo que lo mira enojado.

—**No me mires a mí, un nene me lo dio para vos; dijo que un hombre se lo entrego** —se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus amigos. El castaño inspecciono lo cajita y la abrió; dentro de esta había una rosa negra con una tarjeta que decía "_donde pongo el ojo; pongo la bala_" el chico frunció el ceño y al instante se escucho un fuerte ruido, algo que había caído al piso; el chico siguió el sonido y se encontró con Kyoya pálido mirándolo y su bebida derramada en el suelo. El chico rodo los ojos y regreso a analizar el extraño regalo que había recibido. Kyoya se acerco y lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo del lugar a la fuerza, bajo la mirada extrañada de todos.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO HIBARI! ¡SUÉLTAME!** —el chico forcejaba histérico mientras el azabache lo arrastraba hasta llevarlo a un aula vacía donde lo soltó bruscamente y este callo en el suelo.

— **¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE LOGRASTE!?** —El chico lo miro sin entender — **¡JODER TSUNAYOSHI! ¡ACÁ NO ES UN JUEGO! ¡NOOO! ¡CLARO PERO EL TENÍA QUE HACERSE EL SUPERADO! ¡EL MÁS MACHO DE TODOS! ¡Y AUTOSUFICIENTE!** —el chico parecía estar completamente indignado, enojado y preocupado; Tsuna lo seguía mirando sin entender.

— **¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CORNO HABLAS PEDAZO DE BAKA!** —Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada.

— **¡DE QUE POR HACERTE EL SÚPER CHICO TE VOLVISTE UNA OBSESIÓN!, ¡QUE SOLO SE PUEDE CONSEGUIR A LA FUERZA Y SOLO TIENES UNA SEMANA PARA SALVARTE!** —a medida que decía esto se acercaba peligrosamente al chico quien al momento de levantarse retrocedió hasta quedar acorralado entre el azabache y la pared.

—**No sé de qué mierda hablas imbécil… pero será mejor que me dejes salir o voy a gritar** —el chico soltó una risa sarcástica, cosa que puso nervioso al chico, es que tener a Kyoya tan cerca de él no era sano para su juicio.

—**No entandes nada, acá no es un simple jueguito, en Namimori las cosas son mas territoriales, mas fuertes y brutales, no puedes enfrentarte a una manada si no podes contrarrestar, acá es todo o nada y generalmente para ellos JAMÁS es nada**—en un principio el chico no entendía absolutamente nada, pero todo se estaba aclarando y la niebla de las palabras de Kyoya le llegaban a su cabeza.

—**Estás diciendo que esa estúpida rosa la mando uno de ellos. **

—**No es uno de ellos… es ÉL** —Tsuna frunció el ceño y luego soltó una carcajada, cosa que enojo a Kyoya.

—**Por favor nene, no les tengo miedo **—Kyoya puso ambos brazos a los costados del chico y lo miro fijamente.

—**Deberías dejar de hacerte el superado, en ese mundo no le sirve a las personas que no se pueden defender…. **

— **¡¿Y quién te dice que no me pudo defender pedazo de baka?!** —el chico se estaba haciendo el fuerte pero estaba demasiado nervioso hacia la cercanía del chico, quien rodo los ojos.

—**Tsunayoshi, sos un simple nene; puedes que digas que tienes fuerza de elefante pero esos sujetos son más fuertes que tu; eres un niño una presa fácil** —le dijo suavemente.

—**Yo no…** —pero Kyoya puso una mano sobre su boca frenando la frase.

—**A ver Tsuna; aparentas ser un chico que puede con todo lo que le venga y arrasarlo; por una parte sabemos que es así pero sigues siendo un niño; no digo que es por tu edad si no por tu estatura a parte estas en desventaja tanto en estatura y en fuerza y muchísimo más si ese hombre es de los Vindice** —el chico frunció el ceño — **Tsunayoshi; tienes que desaparecer de la zona y tratar de mostrarte lo menos posible** —el azabache lo soltó y se sentó sobre una de las mesas del aula, el chico frunció el seño y puso su actitud de number one.

—**Yo no voy a dejar de hacer nada y tampoco voy a dejar de aparecer donde se me cante y me de la puta gana, me importa un comino si ese imbécil agujerado de manda flojera negras ¡Yo hago lo que se me canta! **

— **¡Como jodes Tsunayoshi! ¡Como un demonio! ¿¡Es que no entendéis!? "¡Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala!", Ricardo se obsesiono por vos; no solo por tener buen cuerpo ni tampoco… tu suculento trasero; si no porque sos tan rebelde e indomable que lo vuelves loco; eso es algo muy interesante para un hombre que tiene a quien quiera, en este tiempo el trato de seducirte y vos simplemente lo ignoraste o lo humillaste, bueno ahora te dio un ultimátum **—el chico frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que Kyoya suspiro cansinamente — **Esa** **rosa es la que manda el imbécil a quienes no pudo seducir, significa que tener una semana para acostarte con él o va a tomarte por la fuerza** — el chico no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en par en par y asustarse.

—**No… yo jamás me acostaría con él…** —él chico lo miro y se percato del tono nervioso del chico y sus ojos asustados.

—**Lo sé, por eso te digo que tienes que salir de su radar **—el chico estaba algo asustado pero luego ese lado rebelde apareció y puso actitud de superado.

— **¡Yo no le tengo miedo!, jamás me va a tocar ese idiota** —Kyoya lo miro con el ceño fruncido — **No, no jamás nunca me va a poner una mano encima…** —parecía que lo decía mas para convencerse a el mismo que a los demás. Kyoya lo miro con el ceño fruncido y cuando iba a rechistar sonó el timbre para entrar a clases; el chico salió disparado del aula, y el azabache se quedo pensativo, tenía que evitar que algo le pasara a toda costa.

Y los días pasaban, Tsunayoshi andaba callado y bastante torpe, mas parecía _Dame_-Tsuna; esquivaba al azabache como dé lugar, este andaba bastante preocupado hasta que llego el viernes, el chico estaba algo asustado puesto que en su casillero había encontrado otra rosa que decía "_chiquito solo te quedan dos días_" caminaba completamente ido por el pasillo cuando se choca con algo duro, y cerró los ojos esperando que su suculento trasero golpeara contra el suelo pero esto nunca paso; en lugar de eso unos fuertes brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajeron contra eso con lo que había chocado; el chico abrió lentamente los ojos y se choco con esos espectaculares orbes negros que últimamente le aparecían en sueños; ambos se quedaron mirándose intensamente hasta que el chico reparo lo que traía el castaño.

— **¡¿OTRA MÁS!?** —El chico se sobresalto y se aparto de él, quien le arranco la cajita —** Con un demonio… generalmente manda una y ahora esto… ¡DEMONIOS ESTÁ DECIDIDO! **—el chico hablaba para él y se paso una mano por su cabello bastante frustrado — **Tsunayoshi; es mejor que hables con tus amigos quizás ellos…**

— **¡NO! ¡HIBARI DÉJAME EN PAZ, ES UN HABLADOR DESCEREBRADO!, ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡YO ME LAS PUEDO ARREGLAR SOLITO!** —y dicho esto desapareció histérico del lugar. Kyoya estaba bastante preocupado así que decidió que no le quedaba otra; tomo su celular y marco.

— **¡Hey Hibarinita!**

—**Hn.**

—**Siempre tan dulce.**

—**Hn.**

—**Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el nene mimado ahora?, ¿será que decidió jugar al fin contra mí?** —le dijo socarronamente a quien había llamado el azabache.

—**Ya Ethan, no seas imbécil. Necesito hablar urgente con vos y los demás. **

—**Ya chiquito tranquilo, hoy no podemos.**

—**Es por Tsunayoshi** —del otro lado se hizo un buen silencio prolongado.

—**Ok yo llamo a los chicos, después del colegio llega a la casa. **

—**Hn** —y se corto el teléfono para luego llamar a otra persona. Y así se pasaron las horas, Tsunayoshi estaba más perdida de lo normal y Kyoya no podía dejar de mirarlo. Llego la salida y Kyoya se dirigió hacia lo de Ethan.

— **¡QUE! ¿¡COMO QUE ESE IMBÉCIL QUIERE METERSE CON EL ENANO!? ¡MALDITO MAL PARIDO, DONDE LE TOQUE UN PELO LO DESTROZO! **—Byakuran estaba fuera de sí gritando como loco al escuchar a Kyoya. Ethan, Haruka, Aoba, Kai y Lancia estaban iguales pero más recatados.

—**Con un demonio… le dije que no tenía que meterse con él, pero claro… él nunca escucha** —decía Ethan más calmado que Byakuran pero bastante enojado.

—**Esto es muy problemático… Kyoya estás seguro que lo va a cumplir. **

—**La verdad no lo sé, según tengo entendido que cuando manda el ultimátum para mujeres y hombres estos caen y se acuestan con él. **

— **¡CON UN DEMONIO NENE, ES QUE NO SABES NADA! ¡AL FINAL SOS UN INÚTIL!** —grito Kai completamente indignado.

—**Hn. Por eso llame a unas personas que pueden ayudar con el dilema, señor anabólico** —todos miraron al Hibari con un signo de interrogación y como si fuera completamente telepatía el timbre de la casa sonó; Ethan miro al pelinegro y fue a abrir cuando vio a Viper y a Gamma en la entrada bastante nerviosos.

—**Díganme que ese imbécil no le va a hacer nada a Tsuna** —les dijo Ethan en un tono suplicante. Los dos hombres miraron al piso bastante nervioso.

—**Yo bueno… es que… cuando Ricardo se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de sacárselo. Tsunayoshi es un desafío bastante atractivo para él, solo ha habido un hombre que lo había desafiado de esa forma** —por alguna razón Viper giro a ver a Kyoya que encontró un punto interesante en la pared.

—**Y bueno… encontrar otro no es fácil** —completo Gamma mordiendo su lengua bastante frustrado.

—**Están diciendo que por un maldito capricho ese imbécil va a violar a Tsunayoshi. **

—**Lo sé… es repulsivo, por eso les da una semana para que vayan a él… pero sino… **

— **¡LE VOY A CORTAR SU MALDITO PENE A VER SI PUEDE HACER ALGO DESPUÉS DE ESO!** —grito Lancia mientras golpeaba la pared de la habitación bastante frustrado.

—**Eso no serviría, es mas empeoraría las cosas porque comenzarías una guerra entre Vindice y ustedes** —todos fruncieron el ceño y lanzaron un largo suspiro —**. Escuchen… solo hay una forma de hacer que Ricardo no los fastidie mas **—todos lo miraron expectante.

—**Lo único que respeta Ricardo es el juego, si ustedes le logran conseguir algo atractivo a cambio de que no se meta con él; él va a aceptar** —todos sonrieron ante eso.

—**Bueno es fácil, entonces el mejor de nosotros contra él y listo. **

—**Lo siento Aoba; ustedes son MUY buenos pero no le llegan ni a los talones a Ricardo. **

— **¿¡Que decís rubio oxigenado!? Ese imbécil no nos puede ganar. **

—**Ya Lancia; Gamma tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros le puede ganar** —todos miraron a Ethan con el ceño fruncido —**. El juego preferido de Ricardo no es el común, a él le gusta lo rebuscado y de nosotros solo yo sé jugar y no soy tan bueno como él. Así que vamos a tener que buscar otra forma **—todos suspiraron enfadados.

—**Error, no necesitamos buscar otra forma puesto que en esta habitación hay alguien que le puede ganar** —acoto Viper y automáticamente miro al azabache que tenía aspecto de estar pensando muy seriamente algo.

— **¿De qué hablar Rokudou? El nenito este no tiene ni idea de que hablamos** —dice Kai sobradoramente.

— **¡Un momento!** —Dijo Byakuran colocando las manos al frente — **¡Viper tiene razón!, la primera noche que estuvimos en la fiesta, Ricardo se freno cuando lo vio y después cuando apareció Reborn este le hablo a Kyoya y lo llamo erizo** —dice contento Byakuran como un nene pequeño que le regalan un juguete.

—**Es verdad; Kyoya es el único que le ha podido ganar a Ricardo** —agrego Gamma mirando al chico.

—**Pero… hay algo que no entiendo. Si este nenito es "_el erizo_", se puede saber ¿Por qué nunca juega? **—todos miraron a Kyoya quien suspiro cansinamente mirando hacia el piso.

—**Porque la ultima vez mate a una persona y casi muero yo** —los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, menos los de Viper y Gamma que lo miraban con tristeza ya que ellos dos conocían la historia.

—**Vaya… eso cambia todo** —dice Ethan recostándose sobre el sofá.

—**Genial seguimos como al principio** —rezongo Kai, nadie había querido preguntar más y todos se estrujaban la mente para poder sacar al castaño de ese embrollo.

—**No, no estamos igual** —dice Kyoya por lo bajo —**. Yo voy a retar a Ricardo. **

—**Pero Kyoya vos…**

— **¡YO NADA! ¡YA ESTOY BASTANTE GRANDECITO! ¡Y ADEMÁS PASO BASTANTE TIEMPO, ESE IDIOTA NO VA A LASTIMAR A TSUNAYOSHI!** —todos se sorprendieron menos Ethan quien sonrió satisfecho.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y los chicos estaban en el garaje en la típica fiesta de Vindice, Ethan le había dicho a Tsunayoshi que hoy se suspendía todo, no lo quería cerca de la zona, estaban bastante tensos, pero luego divisaron su objetivo. Los Vindice entraron por la puerta con muchísima satisfacción, Kyoya se levanto y fue a encarar a Ricardo pero se freno en seco cuando vio al castaño con cara de indignación, el chico le hizo caso omiso de Ricardo y fue hasta donde estaban los chicos.

— **¿No era que se suspendía? **—le dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera como una madre que reta a sus nenes por hacer una travesura.

— **¿Tsuna qué demonios haces acá? Y encima así vestido** —Ethan dijo todo esto con la mandíbula apretada y bastante tenso puesto que Ricardo y sus amigos se dirigían hacia ellos.

—**Vaya, vaya… al pareceré viniste preparadito para mí** —el tono pervertido y divertido de Ricardo provoco que todos los hombres se tensaran y lo fulminaran con la mirada, el castaño se tenso unos momentos pero luego se giro y le sonrió con suficiencia.

—**Hay chiquito esto JAMÁS va a ser para vos** —le dijo señalándose haciéndose el sensual y provocativo a lo que el pelinegro levanto las cejas.

— **¿Seguro? Sabes que va a ser por las buenas o por las malas. **

El chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió, Kyoya estaba por saltar en su defensa pero Byakuran lo freno, ellos entendieron el porqué el enano estaba tan sobrador al analizar su ropa y sobretodo sus manos.

El chico traía una musculosa de color blanco con negro en la parte de atrás sin mangas en la parte pegada de su pecho; un pantalón de tela delgada como los que usan los corredores; traía unas gafas oscura en su cabello y unos zapatos de color oscuro en sus manos portaba unos guantes de color negro mientras sostenía en su cadera un bolso de color blanco con algunas cosas.

—**Hay chiquito; sabes cuanta cindor te hace falta a vos** —el pelinegro lo miro con odio.

—**Chiquito deja de agrandarte porque sabes lo que te espera.**

— **¿Qué? ¿¡Me vas a violar!? ¡Golpearme hasta que acepte! Eso en mi país lo hacen los imbéciles impotentes que de la única forma que pueden tener a un hombre o en otros casos a una mujer es obligándolo **—el pelinegro se tenso y apretó sus puños. Alzo la mano para golpear al chico pero Kyoya fue más rápido y lo freno, dirigiéndole una de sus tiernas miradas de odio.

—**Ni se te ocurra levantarle una mano porque juro que te destrozo SERPIENTE TATUADA** —y dicho esto empujo al chico quien no se lo esperaba y se resbalo con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo. Kyoya se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro altaneramente — **¡Ja! Seguís siendo patético; un viejito** —Ricardo se levanto y se lanzo encima del azabache que como si nada lo esquivo, ambos metiéndose en una pelea, pero obviamente Kyoya tenía todas las de ganar. Pero cometió un error, Ricardo cayó cerca de Tsunayoshi quien miraba la pelea bastante sorprendido por los movimientos del pelinegro, el pelinegro moreno aprovecho y lo agarro poniéndolo delante de él como un escudo, Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada, Tsuna estaba algo nervioso y se estremeció cuando Ricardo tiro fuerte su cabello hacia un costado y paso su lengua por su cuello.

—**Hmmmm; carne fresca. Definitivamente voy a gozarte precioso, se nota que solo has sido tocado por un solo hombre por atrás **—comento con una voz bastante pervertido mientras subía sus manos al trasero del chico que se tenso completamente; los amigos del castaño iban a golpearlo pero Vindice los frenaron, Kyoya miro con odio a Gamma y Viper que simplemente miraban hacia el piso — **JAJAJAJA; sabes cómo es esto ericito, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.**

— **¡SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!** —grito Tsunayoshi provocando que Ricardo sonriera con satisfacción y le tirara mas el cabello mientras apretaba mas el trasero ajeno.

—**Hay enano; no sabes cómo me ponen los ariscos como vos **—y acto seguido depósito un fuerte beso en el cuello ajeno dejando una gran marca morada, Kyoya estaba completamente histérico.

—** ¡SUELTA SERPIENTE TATUADA O JURO QUE TE VAS ARREPENTIR! **

—**JAJAJAJAJA hay ericito, ericito. Estas bastante oxidado, solo hay una forma de salvarlo y estoy muy seguro de que no te vas a animar** —el chico se tenso y miro al piso frustrado. Ricardo sonrió con satisfacción — **JAJAJA míralo a él. Se hace el fuerte y sigue siendo un nene llorón.**

— **¡SUÉLTALO! ¡ARREGLEMOS ESTO COMO SE DEBE!** —grito enojado a lo que Ricardo sonrió.

— **¿Qué pasa Kyoyacito? ¿Quieres revivir viejas épocas? ¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar? No vaya a ser cosa que también lo pierdas a él** —Kyoya se tenso y Tsuna lo miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba analizando cada palabra del chico. El semblante del azabache se ensombreció estaba medio dubitativo pero luego vio al castaño atrapado por el imbécil ese y un valor repentino se apodero de él.

—**Mira pedazo de idiota; sabemos muy bien lo que paso esa noche. Esta vez va a ser distinto** —Ricardo levanto las cejas y sonrió.

—**Vaya, vaya. Si parece que el ericito está interesado en el nene este. Ok, vamos a jugar ¿te acordaos de la reglas o no?** —Kyoya asintió, Ricardo tomo al castaño y le plato un beso, el chico trato de zafarse pero era demasiado débil para oponerse a la fuerza del moreno, luego de separarse lo empujo contra el azabache — **Ya sabes cómo es, ambos en el auto y el que gana se lo queda. **

Dicho esto se fue seguido de sus secuaces, Kyoya tomo al chico de la mano y lo arrastro con él. El chico no dijo absolutamente nada y lo siguió bastante choqueado analizando cada una de las palabras que había escuchando hace unos segundos. Cuando salieron todos se subían a un auto y se separaban. Kyoya se freno y miro a Ethan.

—**Necesito un buen auto.**

—**No Kyo; no necesitas nada** —el azabache se giro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz observando a sus mejores amigos; el rubio narcisista y el chico de heterocromia.

—**Tus dos mejores amigos Dinako y Muruko están aquí para ti, **_Honey_ —los dos estaban apoyados en un espectacular Audi de color carmín con negro; que tenia dibujado un gran 18 en la parte posterior con varios círculos alrededor y un erizo en la tapa de adelante. Los dos sonrieron mientras el peliazul miraba con una sonrisa al chico —**. Yo te dije que se podía arreglar; y esta muchísimo mejor que la ultima vez **—Kyoya sonrió y choco las dos manos con los chicos.

— **¿Cómo?**

—**Byakuran me dijo lo que pasaba** —dice Mukuro con una sonrisa en sus labios —**, le avise a Dino y llamamos a Adelheid.**

—**Me dijo que si pensaba dejar esa belleza en empeño con su familia de mecánicos** —dice divertido Dino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kyoya sonrió y abrazo a sus amigos para luego subirse en el auto; Tsuna se quedo afuera analizando la belleza.

—**Tsuna tienes que ir con el **—le dijo Ethan trayéndolo a la tierra, este lo abrazo fuertemente besando su frente con una sonrisa.

—**Enano, ten cuidado** —y fue cuando Byakuran la abrazo, los demás hicieron lo mismo. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada se subió al auto. Todos salieron del lugar dejando solo dos autos en el medio; Kyoya seguía con las manos en el volante y los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, hasta que no se aguanto más la lengua.

— **¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?** —el chico regreso a la tierra y miro al castaño.

—**La única forma de que Ricardo no fastidie mas es ganándole en la carrera del destino** —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, a lo que Kyoya suspiro —**. Es una competencia en una montaña sin barrales bastante peligrosa **—Tsuna reacciono y recordó a Viper hablar de eso y también a sus amigos.

—**Como que…**

—**Ya tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Vamos a estar bien** —le dijo tratando de calmarlo y a la vez borrándose los recuerdos de la última competencia.

—**Pero no entiendo… porque… o sea. ¿Me vas a decir que ese imbécil me va a dejar de fastidiar por una estúpida carrera?** —el chico suspiro cansinamente rascándose la sien.

—**Tsuna, que parte de "_esto no es un jueguito de niños_" no entiendes** —le dijo completamente indignado. El chico lo miro enojado.

— ¿**Puedes dejar de tratarme de un nene tonto que no entiende nada de estas cosas? Para tu información tengo bastante tiempo en estos ambientes, que no participe tanto no quiere decir que en una época no fuera uno de ustedes** —Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—** ¿Por favor? ¡Me vas a decir que vos! **

— **¿Por qué pensáis que aparecí hoy? Mi idea era retar al imbécil de Ricardo a una carrera. **

—**Por favor Tsuna; no le podrías ganar ni en un millón de años. **

—**Eso es lo que vos pensáis, y hacerme el favor de no hablar como si me conocieras que te puedo asegurar que no sabes NADA de mí** —y dicho esto miro hacia el frente indignado.

—**Hn. **

El azabache arranco el auto, y se dirigió hacia la montaña, hacia tanto que no sentía el ronroneo del motor, la velocidad, había olvidado la libertad que le provocaba manejar, correr sin que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo, siempre había sido el único lugar donde se sentía bien. Pasados los minutos estaban en la cima de la montaña, ambos autos se posicionaron, Ricardo miro al chico y le hico un gesto repulsivo con la lengua, luego una chica se puso entre medio y dio un disparo de una arma para salir. Los autos salieron disparados, Ricardo llevaba la delantera, Kyoya estaba algo nervioso, y las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacia ya unos años se le aparecían, estaba tenso e iba muy lento, el chico se percato de esto y reparo en que el chico tenía una mirada muy triste y oscura, no supo porque pero comenzó a cantar.

**(An: Color esperanza de Diego Torres; 3) **

_Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar_

_Que estas cansado de andar y de andar_

_Y caminar girando siempre en un lugar_

_Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir_

_Cambiar el aire depende de ti_

_Te ayudara vale la pena una vez más_

_Saber que se puede querer que se pueda_

_Quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera_

_Pintarse la cara color esperanza_

_Tentar al futuro con el corazón_

Kyoya comenzó a relajarse, la voz suave y dulce del chico fue como un alivio, suspiro, y borro las imágenes desagradables que esa montaña le traían y mientras el chico cantaba solo lo veía con sus tiernos orbes de color chocolate sonriéndole, el chico comenzó a acelerar y así a alcanzar a Ricardo.

_Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar_

_Mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar_

_Aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar_

_Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr_

_Que la tristeza algún día se irá_

_Y así será la vida cambia y cambiará_

_Sentirás que el alma vuela_

_Por cantar una vez más_

_Vale más poder brillar_

_Que solo buscar ver el sol_

Faltaba un metro para la llegada y Ricardo estaba sonriendo con satisfacción pero dicha mueca desapareció cuando nuestro erizo pasó por su lado como una ráfaga y le hizo morder el polvo. El chico estaciono de lado y ambos se bajaron del auto, los chicos abrazaron a Tsuna y luego felicitaron a Kyoya con unas palmadas amistosas. Ricardo se acerco indignado al grupo.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO HIBARI! ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!** —el pelinegro iba a golpear a Kyoya pero su puño fue sorpresivamente detenido por Squalo.

— **¡Ya basta Ricardo! ¡El chico te gano y no podes fastidiarlos más! **—el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada y se fue completamente indignado.

—**Ok lo admito, el nene es muy bueno **—dijo Kai estrechando la mano con Kyoya quien le sonrió de lado.

— **¡Hey enano! Le tienes que agradecer al morocho** —le dijo Ethan divertido, Tsuna lo fulmino con la mirada, pero luego se giro y se acerco al azabache.

—**Ok, ok sos bueno. Aunque estoy segurísimo de que yo te ganaría** —el pelinegro lo miro con suficiencia y luego abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el chico le planto un fuerte beso en la comisura de los labios y le susurro en el odio un tierno; gracias.

—**Ya, ya tortolitos. Porque no mejor dejan el romance y nos vamos a divertir** —Le dijo Byakuran abrazado con Mukuro y una botella de cerveza en la mano de cada uno y soltaron una carcajada al sentir la mirada fulminante del castaño. Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el callejón donde generalmente se organizaban las carreras y así empezó la noche.

Los chicos se divertían, bailaban, charlaban y algunos que otros se prendía a una carrera, en eso aparece una morena muy voluptuosa y comienza a hacerse la sexy con Kyoya; que ni lento ni perezoso le corresponde y ambos se ponen a bailar, Tsuna fulmina con la mirada a la mujer y lo mira con odio pero luego sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a la pareja.

— **¡POR CIERTO ERIZO, ME OLVIDE DE AGRADECERTE! ¡POR SACARME AL MOLESTO DE RICARDO DE ENCIMA! **—dicho esto el chico agarro al azabache de la camisa, y lo trajo hacia él y le devoro la boca. Kyoya no opuso resistencia y le correspondió, tomo su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él mientras que el chico entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro, estaban bastante entretenidos, hasta que se prendió la mente rebelde de Tsuna y se separa, se dio media vuelta y se estaba yendo cuando Kyoya lo tomo de la muñeca atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él.

— **¿Se puede saber qué significa eso? **—el chico estaba algo nervioso, es que solo ese intento de hombre pelinegro era el único en hacerlo sentir así.

—**Etto… nada nene te agradecí** —dijo haciéndose el inocente, el chico lo analizo y luego sonrió de lado.

— **¿Qué te pasa Tsunayoshito? ¿No será que estas celoso?** —el chico se mordió el labio.

— **_¡SÍ! ¡MALDICIÓN NO TOLERO QUE TE LIGUEN TODAS ESAS DESCEREBRADAS! ¡QUE SE TE CRUZAN! ¡SOLO CONMIGO TIENES DERECHO! ¡A PARTE! ¡SI TE GUSTO YO HOMBRE! PORQUE ESAS MUJERES…Natsu: ¿Mujeres de qué? ¡Tsuna por dios! ¡Este hombre te está haciendo mal! ¡Aléjate de él! _**—Pensó —**. Por favor Hibarinita no sos nada, sabes que estás bueno pero eso no es lo que importa. Bueno en realidad si fuera de esos que se acuestan con cualquiera **—el chico frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

—**Naaa, yo creo que estas bien celosito de que la mayoría de MUJERES quieran algo conmigo y como tú no eres una MUJER te pones celosito de que yo le preste más atención a sus bubis.**

— **¡Ja! Como si me interesara, a demás ellas solo quieren tu plata, tu apellido y acostarse con vos.**

—**Hmmm y ¿eso qué? Yo no tengo drama si las chicas quieren pasar un buen momento conmigo** —le dijo socarronamente provocando que el chico lo mirara con muchísimo odio y tratara de separarse de él. En eso se dan cuenta que todo el mundo corría como loco hacia sus coches, Ethan pasa por su lado y les grita.

— **¡CON UN DEMONIO DEJEN DE LIGAR QUE VIENE LA POLICÍA! **

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par y se metieron al auto de Hibari, el chico acelero y desapareció del lugar pero se escuchaban muchísimas sirenas y en eso Tsuna le dice.

—**Estaciónate acá** —el chico hace caso omiso y sigue conduciendo desquiciada menté — **¡Con un demonio Hibari estaciónate ahí!** —y dicho esto le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca, el pelinegro lo mira con bronca y no se detiene.

—**Sos estúpido nene, no puedo parar como si nada, nos van a atrapar** —el chico sonrió con suficiencia.

—**Más nos van a atrapar si andas como un loco.**

—**SAWADA SI NOS VEN ACÁ NOS VAN A PARAR NO TE DAS CUENTA EL AUTO QUE TENGO** —el chico rodo los ojos.

—**Sí, se que tienes un Audi A3 espectacular, pero estas a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se supone que están corriendo y es obvio que si estas en un costado estacionado no sos uno de los corredores **—Kyoya lo mira con las cejas alzadas —**. Por favor Hibari, hacerme caso ¿sí? **—el chico no supo pero se estaciono y lo miro enojado.

—**Listo… ahora somos una perfecta presa para los policías, espero que tu mamita te pueda sacar** —el chico rodo los ojos y miro el carro por dentro.

—** ¿Tienes un cepillo? ¿Crema para peinar? **

—**No se… busca en esos cajones…**

El chico abrió aquello y miro lo que buscaba amplio una sonrisa mientras se junto un poco de crema para peinar y comenzó a juntarla en su cabello; provocando que su cabello bajara en todo su rostro tomo el cepillo y se hizo algunas ondas provocando que su cabello quedara como el de una chica; lanzo un largo suspiro y sus mejillas habían tornado un sonrojo en estas; Kyoya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba unos lazos y se los colocaba en su cabeza provocando que quedaran algunas partes en su cuello como una chica y dos lazos arriba; se quito la camisa que tenia puesta y se quedo con la chaqueta mientras la remangaba mostrando que tenia cuerpo de chica; aquella cintura de ellas, se levanto el pantalón dejándolo como si fuera un short.

Bajo la silla del Hibari como si fuese una cama y se subió encima de él; el chico estaba que no entendía completamente nada, otra vez tenia al castaño sobre él; y ya comenzaba a sentir aquellas cosquillitas molestas no pudo evitarse sonrojar por ver las mejillas sonrojadas ajenas y el parecido grandísimo que tenia con una chica. El chico no presto atención y le desabrocho el cinturón para luego el pantalón.

—**Tsu… Tsunayoshi ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?** —el chico le hizo caso omiso, y bajo el vidrio del auto solo un poco como para que entre aire, Kyoya estaba mirándolo sin entender mientras él estaba atento a algo o alguien, en eso el azabache se tenso al escuchar las sirenas de la policía muchísimo mas cuando diviso las luces por el espejo retrovisor, trato de levantarse pero para su sorpresa el castaño no lo dejo y simplemente comenzó a besarlo. En un principio Kyoya se desespero, es que el chico estaba bien loco como podía hacer eso en ese momento. Pero luego no pudo contenerse y le correspondió, las manos de ambos empezaron a acariciar la extensión del otro, y los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse, Kyoya se acomodo mejor en el asiento y lo atrajo más hacia sí, mientras la lengua del chico disfrutaba jugando con el pearcing de él, en eso se siente un golpe en el vidrio que exalto al azabache, Tsuna siguió en lo suyo cuando otra vez se escucho que golpeaba. El chico se separo bruscamente y bajo el vidrio, Kyoya no podía reaccionar lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a los dos policías que se asomaban por la ventana con sus linternas.

—**Ejem, este disculpen. ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Y de donde vienen?** —Tsuna tomo la camisa del Hibari y se tapo su cuerpo para que no se dieran cuenta de que era un chico y sonrió haciéndose el nervioso y dulce al policía.

—**Este… bueno señor nosotros** —Kyoya agudizo el oído al sentir la voz dulce y tierna del chico como si fuera el de una niña, se sorprendió tanto pero simplemente no podía salir del shock —**. La verdad es que venimos del club Varia; y el me estaba llevando a casa… pero… este. Bueno vio como son las cosas beso va beso viene y este… **—el hombre sonrió.

—**Señorita, no está bien visto que una dama haga estas cosas así** —Tsuna sonrió para su adentro arrogante.

—**Lo sé señor… pero es que en mi casa está mi mama y en la de él sus padres y bueno el gasta todo en el auto y uno tiene necesidades** —le dijo sonriéndoles adorablemente. El hombre suspiro.

—**Por favor necesitaría los papeles del auto y la licencia de conducir** —el chico que era chica en esos momentos se corrió sentándose en el asiento de copiloto y ahí fue cuando Kyoya reacción y acomodo el asiento entregándole los papeles al hombre; que gracias a dios Dino y Mukuro habían metido junto con su licencia.

—**Vaya, señor Hibari no lo había reconocido. **

—**Hn. **

—**Bien esta todo en orden. Disculpen la interrupción es que nos dieron un llamado que se estaban haciendo carreras clandestinas por la zona. **

—**Está bien no hay problema** —dice Kyoya con su actitud fría y digna de un Hibari.

—** Bien, por favor les pediría que se fueran del lugar, no se ve bien lo que estaban haciendo.**

—**Hn.**

—**Buenas noches jóvenes** —dijeron los hombres y desaparecieron dentro de la patrulla, a otro esto Tsuna le devolvió la camisa al pelinegro tirándosela en la cara mientras se quitaba la chaqueta colocándose el suéter mientras soltaba carcajadas y se quitaba las coletas para removerse otra vez el cabello completamente rebelde.

—**Ok, creo que la noche se arruino así que, Hibarinita ¿me podrías llevar a casa? **—el chico estaba inmóvil mirando a la nada, Tsuna frunció el ceño fastidiado — **¡HEY HIBARINITA! ¡BAKAAAAA!** —y le paso la mano por el frente de la cara a ver si reaccionaba, luego de unos segundos el chico volvió a la tierra y miro a Tsuna.

— **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ CARAJO TIENES QUE HACER ESAS COSAS?! **—el chico frunció el ceño sin entender al pelinegro.

—** ¿De qué me hablas nene? **

—**De todo esto, porque tenias que tirarte encima dejarme a punto y largarte** —el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—**Pobrecito el nene, es que no puede controlar a su amiguito **—y cuando dijo esto apoyo la mano en la pierna del chico que lo fulmino mientras este soltaba una carcajada.

—**Castaño te dije ya una vez que no golpees las puertas del infierno porque te iban a abrir **—el chico siguió riendo — **No me provoques castaño** —el tono de Kyoya era de advertencia.

—**Huyyy no que miedo, el Hibarinita está enojado. Por favor nene no fastidies y llévame a casa** —el chico frunció y luego sonrió con malicia, se acerco lentamente dejando su rostro a unos centímetros de él.

—**Hay chiquito no me conoces, yo que vos no me hago el vivo** —el chico estaba bastante nervioso con la cercanía, si bien el lo besaba de tonterías, pero cada vez que el azabache avanzaba le hacía perder los estribos. Kyoya se percato de esto y sonrió con mas satisfacción acto seguido rozo sus labios con los del chico y comenzó a bajar por su mentón hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja del castaño —**En el infierno hace calor, y todos los cuerpos traspirados pegándose y acariciándose el uno al otro** —suspiro sensual —- **¿así que piensas? Si te muerdo hasta la muerte **—la piel del chico se le erizo completamente al sentir los suaves labios del chico dar tiernos besos en todo su cuello hasta su clavícula, luego subió lentamente hacia los labios del chico y rozo su lengua por ellos, Tsuna estaba histérico con semejante tortura, quería saltarle encima y destrozarlo, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que el azabache quería, demostrarle que él era su perdición, el chico sonrió y una de sus manos comenzó a descender suavemente por las piernas del chico — **Y bien ¿Kamikorosu?** —susurro al momento de delinear su mano por el miembro del chico quien se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir un gemido puesto que esta subida estaba acompañada de besos suaves y tiernos, la mano comenzó a entrar dentro del pantalón mientras el azabache besaba el comienzo del pecho del chico quitándole el suéter para tomar con sus dientes el primer pezón que encontró. Y esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso, el castaño no aguanto más y se trepo sobre el pelinegro quien sonrió con satisfacción, comenzaron a besarse salvajemente y ahora era el castaño quien daba esos besos maquiavélicos al torso del azabache, quien tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados de placer, el chico le saco la remera y siguió besándose desenfrenadamente con Kyoya, Tsuna mordía y succionaba el cuello, la boca y los hombros del chico provocando que Kyoya hiciera lo mismo. Kyoya no pudo controlar una de sus manos que se dirigió a su miembro comenzando a sacarlo del bóxer del chico; y la verdad no pensó que el chico estuviera bien armado comenzando a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo; provocando que de los labios de Tsunayoshi comenzaran a salir pequeños gemidos; Tsuna no aguanto más y dirigió sus manos al pantalón del chico comenzando a perderse de la misma manera en estos mientras tomaba con sus delicadas manos el miembro de este comenzando a moverlo. Los dos soltaron un sonoro gemido al seguir el ritmo del tacto de los dos. Ambos estaban bastante acalorados y se besaban acariciándose, ambos necesitaban del otro, hacia bastante que se sentían solos sobre una nube que no podía abandonar el cielo, y no podían dejar de estar juntos el chico miro al otro con los ojos llenos de lujuria y recibió lo mismo, al entender que el estaba listo, el castaño se acomodo mejor y…

_Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for_

_Can't take much more_

_One - Nothing wrong with me_

_Two - Nothing wrong with me_

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give_

_Two - Something's got to give_

_Three - Something's got to give_

_Now_

Tsuna suspiro frustrado y fue a agarrar su celular pero Kyoya no lo dejo, ambos siguieron en lo suyo y otra vez sonó el teléfono, el chico se resigno y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y tomo el teléfono bajo la mirada indignada de Kyoya.

—** ¡TSU! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN?! **

—**Hn.**

— **¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO CONTESTABAS?! ¡NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO!**

—**Hn.**

— **¡Encima no sabemos nada de Hibari, él también desapareció y parece que tiene su celular apagado!**

—**. . . **—del otro lado del teléfono una lamparita se le encendió a Ethan quien sonrió maliciosamente.

—**Oh… Oh… JAJAJAJA ¡Lo sabia! ¡Él está ahí contigo! NOOO con un demonio ¿los interrumpí?**

—**Hn.**

— **¡Lo sabia! ¡Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Lo sabia! Bueno enano perdón mejor sigan en lo suyo, JAJAJAJAJA no ten cuidado a ver si no es un simple erizo y se convierte en un puerco espín** —el chico le corto y Tsuna se quedo enojado por lo que había dicho su amigo, Kyoya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y como si fuese un baldazo de agua helada hubiese caído sobre el chico se puso la remera, la chaqueta y se bajo del auto; Kyoya reacciono y también se bajo.

— **¡Hey! ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?!**

—**A mi casa** —le dijo cortante. Kyoya lo alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo.

—**No puedes ir a estas horas por ahí solo. **

—**No me rompas las pelotas Hibari, suéltame. Ya es tarde me tengo que ir** —el chico estaba perdido no entendía el porqué el chico reacciono así.

—**Con un demonio Tsunayoshi; deja que yo te lleve. **

— **¡NO! ¡Si voy con vos no me voy a poder controlar! ¡Déjame solo! _¡S-O-L-O!_** —Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—**Hn** —lo soltó y el castaño se estaba yendo cuando Hibari lo carga sobre sus hombros y lo mete al auto.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO HIBARI! ¡BÁJAME!** —Lo dejo en el lado del copiloto y se metió en el del conductor —**. Te dije que me quiero ir solo. **

—**No fastidies** —y dicho esto arranco el auto, las únicas palabras que se cruzaron fue cuando el castaño le dijo su dirección, pero luego ambos estaban tan enojados metidos en su nube, llegaron al edificio y Tsuna se bajo, cerró la puerta muy fuerte y desapareció en el edificio.

—**_ESTÚPIDO SAWADA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO? Hibird: Yo no sé vos, pero antes de que sonara el teléfono la estaba pasando de maravilla. Roll: Lo sé; lo se Kyo: Me gustaría saber porque mierda reacciono así de golpe. Hibird: ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo sé que ese chico es un félido. Roll: O si… como un león _**—Kyoya sonrió de lado — **_Eso no es lo que importa, ahora me gustaría saber qué demonios le pasó. Hibird: Hmmmm, ¿Y porque no le preguntas?_** — Kyoya frunció el ceño ante esto pero luego Roll lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, unos cinco pisos arriba en el edificio, se veía una ventana en la cual se asomaba el castaño quien miraba a la luna bastante perdido, sin percatarse que el azabache estaba abajo, el chico no supo porque pero bueno en realidad se decía a si mismo que quería una explicación. Escondió el auto y se trepo por las escaleras de incendio llegando así al quinto piso. El chico había cerrado la ventana y se encontraba tirando en la cama leyendo, Kyoya lo miro un poco y sonrió divertido. Vestía una pijama tierna; era un pantalón de color gris ceñido a su cuerpo quedándole un poco largo con un suéter manga larga de color blanco con las mangas gris, su estampado era de puros ositos con corazones y estrellas y lazos.

Luego de deleitarse con la imagen golpeo la ventana, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al chico quien lo miro al principio asustado y luego enojado. El chico le hizo señas para que abriera pero él se negaba, así que comenzó a golpear más fuerte, el chico se desespero no vaya a ser cosa que su madre y su hermano se despierte y lo vea, así que resignado abrió la ventana.

— **¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces acá Hibari?** —le dijo completamente enojado Kyoya entro como pudo cayendo sobre la cama y lo encaro.

Era una pequeña habitación con una ventana de tamaño promedio, que quedaba y daba para una cama más o menos grandes con unos estampados de bolas de colores azules y varios balones encima de esta; una guitarra delante de una biblioteca grande llena de libros; unos puff azules, un closet pequeño y muchos retratos a los alrededores.

—**Me gustaría entender porque te fuiste así de histérico** —el chico alzo las cejas y luego se mordió el labio apartando la vista del pelinegro.

— **_¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que mierda le digo? Natsu: Hmmmm; yo no le diría nada y me lo comería entero. Tsu: Me encantaría saber para que tengo conciencia si la muy maldita no me ayuda en nada. Natsu: Bueno chiquito, yo solo digo lo que pienso y la verdad este azabache está bastante bien. Tsu: ¡NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO! _**—pensaba irritado —**. No sé a qué te refieres Hibari. **

— **¿Me estas jodiendo? Estábamos pasando un momento bastante agradable, suena el teléfono y de repente te pones histérico te quieres ir y cuando te convenzo de traerte llegamos y te bajas sin decir nada y casi me haces la puerta giratoria** —Tsuna no sabía qué hacer o decir, es que ni él entendía la razón por la cual había reaccionado de esa manera, por un lado pensaba que no quería volver a ser él de antes que lo único que hacía era seducir a algún chico o chica que este bueno y llevarlo a la cama, pero por el otro al estar con Kyoya había sentido un sentimiento extraño que jamás había sentido y lo asustaba.

—**Hn.**

—**Tsuna, no me pienso mover de acá hasta que me expliques tu reacción** —el chico se tiro en la cama del castaño, este lo miro con odio mientras él agarraba el libro que leía el chico — **¿Mangas Shojo? ¿Y esto? **—el chico se puso a ojear el manga y frunció el ceño; el leía también mangas de hecho le gustaban bastante los gore pero jamás se imagino que el chico leyera mangas shojo — **vaya, vaya, si el nene rebelde resulto ser romántico** —le dijo socarronamente y sonriendo de lado.

— **¡Dame eso pedazo de baka!** —Y se tiro encima del chico para quitarle el libro, después de un forcejo de ambos el chico lo logro y acomodo su preciado manga junto a los demás — **¡HIBARI SAL DE MI CAMA AHORA!** —el chico estaba boca arriba y se había apoyado sobre sus antebrazos mirándola socarronamente.

—**Hmmmm nops. Esta cama está bastante cómoda, a menos que me explique porque reaccionaste como lo hiciste** —el chico lo miro resignado y lo empujo contra la pared logrando meterse en su cama, se puso de costado y cerró los ojos. Kyoya frunció el ceño y una maldad se cruzo por la mente se acerco al chico y empezó a besarle el cuello dulcemente, en un principio el chico se resistía pero luego parecía que no le molestaba, hasta que Kyoya se dio cuenta que el chico se había abrazado a morfeo. Suspiro resignado y se iba a ir pero su cuerpo estaba saturado así que sin pensárselo se quedo dormido junto al castaño.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico se despertó completamente solo en su habitación. Bueno más que la mañana la tarde puesto que eran como la de la tarde. El chico suspiro y se puso sus sandalias de conejo y bajo, busco por todos lados a su madre y no estaba; encontró pegada a la heladera del refrigerador una nota de su mama. "_Hijo tuve que salir no vuelvo en todo el día; Ryu se queda en la casa jugando en su play. No hagas desastres; besos mami_" el chico suspiro, últimamente su madre tenía "cosas" que hacer y cuando Tsuna le preguntaba sobre el tema la mujer lo esquivaba. El chico estaba segurísimo que su madre andaba en algo pero no podía imaginarse en que, simplemente se resigno, agarro algo para comer le preparo a su hermano; que era un hermoso castaño de cabellos un poco rubios con ojos grandes de color oscuro. Lo vistió lo llevo donde sus amigos y luego el se fue a donde sus amigos.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y llego el lunes.

* * *

Capítulo II.

"Alto, bronceado y guapo"

Esta una castaña y un rubio en la playa sentados en la arena mientras una cubría al otro con arena y lo miraba divertida solo viendo la cabeza afuera; habían varias cámaras a los alrededores y mucha gente mirando a aquellos dos jugar.

— ¿Por qué estoy enterrado?

—Porque yo quiero —contesta la castaña para cruzarse de brazos y girar su rostro.

—Libérame… te lo ordeno —comento Ethan, la chica le salió una vena en la frente y le pego un coscorrón.

—No; harás las entrevistas desde ahí.

— ¡No puedo! —Ethan se queda en silencio y ríe divertido — ¡An-chan mira! ¡Un Uchiha salvaje aparece!

— ¡¿Dónde?! —De un momento a otro el chico sale de la tierra como por arte de magia y se va a ver la libreta — ¿¡Esto que es!? ¡Solo hay una persona! —Su cuerpo comienza a derretirse y lanza un largo suspiro… — bien; hagan pasar a la chica —se sienta en una silla mientras sacude su cabello y sonríe arrogante al momento de ver a una hermosa chica entrar con un bikini —. Bienvenida señorita _YURIKO CHUN-LI —_levanta las manos comenzando a aplaudir.

—Hola, bueno ya que estoy aquí estoy disponible para hacerte un montón de preguntas —dice divertida sentándose delante de él, mirando a todas partes a una castaña que corre de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien.

—Como eres la única que ha preguntado —sonríe sensual —después de aquí nos iremos a comer algo delicioso —dice divertido echando su cabello para atrás.

—Okis; primera pregunta ¿siempre eres tan sensual?

— ¿Sensual? Claro que no. Simplemente soy yo mismo ser sensual es una palabra demasiado baja para mi autoestima; yo simplemente soy sexy —dice sonriendo de lado y soltando una carcajada.

— ¿Cuál ha sido tu peor locura junto a Tsuna?

—Bueno cuando estábamos en New York; siempre estábamos buscando aventuras; la peor que habíamos hecho fue una carrera por el gran cañón; era obvio que era en motocicletas; y bueno a mi me toco en la moto con Tsuna; mientras Byakuran estaba en la moto con Makoto; fue realmente divertido.

—Ok; la más importante ¿tus papas follan como conejos pero acaso cuantos hermanos tienes y si dices que tres eres mi hermano?

—Bueno; cuando hable con mi mama hace dos semanas me dijo que estaba embarazada de nuevo —dice por lo bajo con una gota de sudor en la nuca — tengo… 5 mocosos y con este son 6 —suelta una larga carcajada — ¡Y antes de que digan algo en mi casa si hay televisor! —dice señalando la cámara; el resto suelta una carcajada y este baja la mirada — mi padre es fértil… y digamos que mi madre también… ¬¬ no piensen que yo también lo soy (?)

—JAJAJAJAJAJA —se escucha la carcajada de una castaña que esta tirada en el suelo rodando por todo este.

—¬¬ sigan con las preguntas…

—Bueno; seguimos ¿Mi lindo y sensual adonis, eres celoso?

— ¿Celoso? Sé que es eso pero como dice Byakuran todavía no he tenido aquello que se llama "pareja" así que celos de pareja no tengo, pero me es divertido ver los celos de otros JOJOJO

— ¿Cómo te definirías y porque?

—Es fácil aquella definición; Alto, bronceado y guapo —dice levantándose haciendo una pose realmente sexy para sonreír arrogante — ¡Y hoy llegamos hasta las preguntas de este programa! No vinieron tantas admiradoras así que me iré con Yuri-chan de fiesta; espero más preguntas la próxima vez —se levanta y va a caminar pero cae en un oyó grande de arena — ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ethanin; ¿pensabas irte? —Pregunto divertida Andrea desde donde estaba ampliando una sonrisa arrogante mirando al rubio que estaba sudando — te atreviste a subir un capitulo sin mi permiso… Te matare… ¬¬ lo juro.

— ¡E….espera! ¡Hagamos esto más divertido! ¡Tus fan esperaban el capitulo yo solo hice un favor! ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo en una cita?

—Me niego…

—Vamos An-chan; será divertido *·* iremos a subirnos a todos los juegos extremos del parque de atracciones.

— ¡Acepto! ¡¿Qué esperan flojos Staff?! ¡Saquen a ese sujeto de ahí!

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy *·* **

**Es que tengo adelantado unos capítulos y cuando tengo tiempo puff los subo **

**Y no me pude resistir *·* espero que los disfruten y bueno sigan haciendo preguntas a Ethan (?) **

**O lo que sea… (?)**

**Que tengan un buen día**

**Besos KISS! 3 **

**Los adoro a todos *·* **

**Gracias por sus amados Reviews me muero de la risa cada vez que los veo 3 **


	12. El cumpleaños de Nana

Capítulo XII

"El cumpleaños de Nana"

Los chicos llegaron en el auto de Lambo; todos producían que las hormonas de los hombres se alborotaran, los cinco se miraban y sonreían arrogantes al darse cuenta de la mirada indignada de los vongola boy al sentir que aquellos simplemente olvidaron lo que había pasado en el parque de atracciones; un grupo de chicos se pusieron delante de ellos evitando que siguieran avanzando.

—**Disculpen; pero es obligación de nosotros de escoltarlos hacia su salón de clases **—delante de ellas había un hermoso hombre de cabellos rojizos que hizo una reverencia; Tsuna le entrego la mochila a este y hizo señálales para que lo siguieran; sus amigos hicieron lo mismo mientras que a unos metros cinco jóvenes estaban echando humo por las orejas; todos menos un pelimorado que estaba concentrado en su teléfono.

— **_¡ESTÚPIDO TSUNAYOSHI! ¡MIRA COMO DEJA QUE EL IMBÉCIL ESE LE LLEVA LAS COSAS! ¡COMO LO ODIO! Roll: Hn… ¿al castaño histérico o al pelirrojo colorado? Hibird: ¡HISTÉRICO! ¡ESTA DEMENTE! ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAS MIRANDO A ESE! Kyo: . . . Hibird: ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡REACCIONA HIBARI! ¡DATE CUENTA QUE ESE NENE NO TIENE INTERÉS EN VOS! Kyo: ¿A no? Y si es así explícame que mierda pasó en el auto aquella noche Hibird: . . . Roll: Te dejaron callado… Kyo: ¡JA! Te quedaste calladito, ves que ese chico también cayó en mis redes y obviamente se hace el difícil para que yo lo persiga Roll: Hmmm; yo no creo que sea así; el cabeza de cepillo es un distinto a los demás. Kyo: ¡NO! Él esta enamoradísimo de mi y te lo voy a demostrar. Roll: recuerda lo que dijo Alaude una vez; el primero que se enamora pierde._**

Kyoya sonrió de lado y entro al edificio seguido de sus amigos, la mañana transcurría normalmente hasta que llego la hora de historia; Tsuna aguanto veinte minutos y luego le pidió a Alaude si podía ir al tocador por problemas personajes, el hombre le dio el permiso aunque la verdad no le creía por la forma en que se lo había dicho; el chico desapareció por la puerta y Kyoya sonrió, esta sería su oportunidad para demostrarle a sus fastidiosas conciencias que él chico no podía resistirse. El azabache caminaba por los corredores tratando de encontrar al castaño, había ido a los baños pero ni rastros de él, no sabía dónde demonios se había metido. Hasta que de un salón vacio escucho una risa muy conocida. El chico frunció el ceño y se asomo sigilosamente por la puerta, de repente sintió una ira incontrolable ascender por todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba SU castaño sentado sobre un banco riendo con un hombre que estaba demasiado cerca de él; y no era cualquier hombre era SU tío; Reborn. Y en eso el Hibari ve como se acerca peligrosamente a los labios del castaño quien no hacía nada para evitarlo, esto fue lo último que pudo tolerar y abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a la pareja; Tsuna lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el hombre amplio una gran sonrisa.

— **¡Kyoya! ¿Cómo andas sobrino?** —le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, el castaño frunció el ceño y reconoció lo que aquella noche había pasado; Kyoya tapo su ira con su típica actitud de presidente disciplinario.

—**Vaya Tío; parece que ahora te gustan los fáciles** —el hombre frunció el ceño algo confundido y Tsuna fulmino con la mirada al Hibari completamente indignado.

—**Hey Kyoya; ¿de qué hablas?**

—**Hn, vamos Reborn pensé que tenias buen gusto, o sea no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo y andes con un nene que esta mas en oferta que Lussuria** —el tono del pelinegro fue muy acido, Tsuna no supo porque pero esas palabras le habían dolido muchísimo, pero obviamente los dos jóvenes no se enterarían.

—**Hibari; porque no desapareces que nosotros estamos muy ocupados. **

—**Hn, porque en el horario de clase todos los estudiantes deben estar en sus salones de clase.**

— **¿Y quién lo dice?**

—**El presidente del comité disciplinario y estudiantil.**

—**Bueno; pues dile al presidente que vaya al baño y que meta las reglas esas en el retrete a ver si se lo traga** —Reborn suelta una carcajada y miro al castaño.

—Y**a pequeño; mejor regresa a clases. No vaya a ser cosa de que mi sobrino te castigue por mi culpa **—el chico suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla desapareciendo, el azabache se iba a dar vuelta y una carcajada lo detuvo —**. Alaude tenía razón. **

— **¿Qué quieres decir? **

—**Has perdido Kyoya; soy tu tío y te he enseñado muchas cosas a parte que te conozco desde pequeño** —susurro por lo bajo levantándose mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos —**. El primero que se enamora pierde; y tú has perdido. **

— **¿Qué quieres decir con eso Reborn, no estés confundiendo las cosas?**

— **¿Así que confundo las cosas? Me alegro de eso; tengo trabajo que hacer nos vemos** —dice levantando una mano en son de despido desapareciendo por el pasillo; el chico frunció el ceño y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su tío pero solo alcanzo a ver a Tsuna.

—**Vaya; parece que no pierdes el tiempo. Primero Fon, después yo y ahora Reborn. ¿Quién sigue luego, mi padre? Porque de Alaude lo dudo** —dice venenosamente; no se controlo y lo soltó, Tsuna se tenso y se giro indignado.

— **¡No fastidies pedazo de baka!**

— **¡JA! ¿Qué pasa chiquito? Tu mama no tiene ni un centavo que vos tratas de conseguir algo tratando de capturar algún Hibari** —un tic comenzó a aparecer en el ojo del castaño quien se giro tomando al Hibari de la camisa estrellándolo contra la pared bastante encolerizado.

— **¡La plata es lo de menos importante del mundo! ¡Y no me interesa meterme con un Hibari!**

—**Hn; no claro… simplemente es muy parecido a mi; a mi hermano y tiene algo de Alaude porque se hizo una cirugía **—el castaño frunce el ceño y suspira indignado.

—**La verdad me importa un carajo lo que pienses, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos a vos** —el castaño se dio media vuelta soltando al pelinegro cuando el azabache camina detrás de él; metiéndolo a la oficina del consejo disciplinario acorralándolo contra la puerta.

—**A mí si me tienes que dar explicaciones chiquito; no voy a dejar que un zorrito se meta con mi familia** —Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió una punzada en su corazón, las palabras del Hibari eran como un par de cuchillos filosos, Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada y Tsuna no pudo sostenérsela, esto desconcertó al azabache y un repentino sentimiento de culpa se le subió por la espina dorsal, el pelinegro suspiro y tomo su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro siempre se quedaban estáticos cuando se cruzaban esos orbes, sentían que necesitaban estar así para toda la vida, Kyoya suspiro — **¿Por qué… qué demonios me estás haciendo? **—el castaño frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, estaba seguro de que él chico no le hablaba a él; el pelinegro suspiro y apoyo su frente contra la del chico cerrando los ojos — **Con un demonio Tsunayoshi… me estas volviendo loco** —el chico abrió los ojos de par en par y no sabía qué hacer, lo miro y se sintió extraño. Tenía unas ganas desesperantes de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero obviamente esto no lo iba a hacer puesto que su lado rebelde se lo prohibía; Kyoya abrió sus ojos y lo miro duramente unos segundos en los cuales se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios — **Mi amplio cielo** —susurro tiernamente el chico se quedo helado y el azabache comenzó a besarlo; en un principio el castaño no reaccionaba pero luego su cuerpo despertó y comenzó a corresponderle de la misma ternura, y así se quedaron un muy buen rato olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, hasta que un fuerte ruido del timbre los trajo de regreso a la tierra, Tsuna reacciono y lo empujo bruscamente.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO HIBARI! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME! ¿QUIÉN CARAJO PIENSAS QUE ERES? ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME TOQUES JURO QUE TE CORTO TU CEREBRO DE ABAJO!** —y dicho esto salió indignado del aula dejando a Kyoya con el ceño fruncido.

Y las clases siguieron pasando, Tsuna estaba bastante irritado y Kyoya andaba mas callado de lo habitual y no dejaba de mirar al castaño, definitivamente no lo entendía, primero se lo comía a besos y después lo trataba como una porquería luego esos besos cálidos y dulces que le decían que jamás lo dejara ir y luego otra vez esos ataques rebeldes, definitivamente el castaño lo estaba desquiciando. Un ataque de ira apareció de repente cuando vio al castaño que se subía al auto de Reborn y desaparecían.

— **¡Hey Kyo! ¿Hoy ensayamos en casa?**

El azabache seguía mirando el punto donde había desaparecido el auto de su tiito; Dino frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada, luego puso su típica sonrisa arrogante y narcisista.

— **¿Qué pasa Kyoyacito? ¿Te pone celoso que Tsunayoshi ande con Reborn?** —esto hizo que el azabache reaccionara y lo fulminara con la mirada.

—**No me fastidies pedazo de baka. **

—**Huy que mal genio, a demás la verdad no ofende, y si de verdad te interesa Tsunayoshi porque no se lo dices y listo. **

—**Sera porque todas las veces que trate termina insultándome o algo por el estilo **—el tono de Kyoya sonaba resignado y triste parecía que estaba hablando para sí mismo y no para el Cavallone que alzo las cejas al escucharlo.

— **¡LO SABIA! ¡TSUNAYOSHI TE MOVIÓ EL PISO! Por fin nuestro cubo de hielo se enamoro nuevamente **—Dino estaba muy contento por su descubrimiento y muchísimo más por su amigo quien abrió los ojos de par en par para luego asesinar con la mirada al rubio.

— **¡Pero qué carajo estás diciendo potro! ¡A mí no me pasa nada con Sawada! ¡Solo es atracción física! ¡Y nada más!** —parecía que Kyoya hablaba para convencerse a sí mismo y Dino simplemente sonrió al ver la cara de frustración y confusión que tenía su amigo.

—**Si si; Kyoyako lo que tu digas, ahora mejor nos vamos que hay que ensayar** —ambos se subieron al carro de Cavallone y desparecieron.

**Y llego el miércoles. **

**Flash Back. **

— **¡YAAAA! Mama puedes dejar de molestar que estas hermosa y no se te notan esas patas de gallo** —decía Tsuna disgustado ya que últimamente su madre estaba muy molesta con su aspecto físico estaba sentado en la sala alado de su hermano comiendo los dos palomitas.

— **¡Hay mi amor! Es que sabes cómo me pongo cuando se acerca mi cumpleaños** —el chico rodo los ojos.

—**Mama se pone vieja** —susurra por lo bajo Ryu; su madre giro a fulminarlos con la mirada con un aura completamente asesina y Tsuna metió muchas palomitas en la boca de su hermano con chocolate.

— **¿Dijiste algo Ryu?**

—**Que cada vez estas más hermosa** —corrigió rápidamente Tsunayoshi mientras su hermanito trataba de masticar absolutamente todo.

— **¡Oh en serio! **

—**Pero sabes qué; deja de fastidiar mama esta hecha una diosa, y por más que el miércoles cumples cinco décadas ni se te nota** —el aura asesina comenzó a aumentar más y Ryu metió el doble de las palomitas en la boca de su hermano pero esta vez su madre si lo había escuchado.

— **¡NO CUMPLO 50 AÑOS! **—el chico soltó las palomitas de la boca dejándolas todas en el suelo cubiertas de baba y chocolate soltando grandes carcajadas.

—**Ok, ok perdón mom; quise decir que no se te nota para nada que cumplís 60 años… es más parece que dormís en formol. **

—**Estas jodido Nii-san** —la mujer lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca.

— **¡Ouch! ¡Nana eso duele!**

—**Eso te pasa por decir boberías** —el chico se soba la nuca y sonríe.

—**Ok, ok tranquil mom; fue una simple bromita. **

— **¡JA, JA!**

—**Mama se enojo** —dice Ryu mirando las palomitas en el suelo para seguir comiendo.

—**Bueno ta bien; entonces ¿Qué peli alquilo para el miércoles?** —al escuchar esto la mujer se puso bastante nerviosa y se mordió el labio; Ryu y Tsuna fruncieron el ceño.

—**Mama; ¿las películas?**

—**Etto; hijos es que bueno… yo…**

— **¿Qué pasa mom? ¿No quieres hacer la maratón de pelis con torta de chocolate y comida chatarra para tu cumpleaños?** —ese era el ritual de los tres, a ninguno le gustaba festejar cumpleaños, bueno Tsuna lo festejaba al día siguiente con sus amigos insanamente sin que su madre se entere, pero el día anterior los tres alquilaban unas cuantas películas, y hacían una enorme torta y pedían toneladas de comida chatarra; pasando todo el día así pero al parecer ese año no era así cosa que molesto a los dos chicos.

—**Bueno; chicos es que yo…** —Tsuna se comenzó a desesperar detestaba con toda su alma que la gente de rodeos para decir las cosas; a él le gustaba ir al grano, su madre lanzo un largo suspiro y los miro —**. Es que ya les dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y bueno el pensó que sería muy agradable pasar el día en familia así el los conoce bien y vosotros a sus hijos **—la mujer hablo sin pausa y muy rápido; Tsuna frunció mucho mas el ceño y Ryu boto las palomitas que tenía en su boca.

—**A ver Nana; si tomas aire y me hablas como una persona nos podemos entender** —la mujer suspiro y miro a Ryu que miraba un punto en la pared perdido.

—**Mama quiere que conozcas a su pareja** —Tsuna levanto una ceja y bufo molesto.

—**Ryunosuke tiene razón; quiero que conozcas a mi pareja; dicho sea de paso hace bastante que te la quiero presentar y vos te niegas; siempre buscas escusas y Ryu es lo mismo** —dice molesta mirando a los dos chicos; Tsuna se cruzo de brazos y Ryu bajo la mirada —**. Por favor hijos… el ahora es parte de mi vida y quiero que lo conozcan** —le dijo en tono suplicante; Tsuna bufo molesto y Ryu sonrió.

—**Si no queda de otra** —dice por lo bajo.

— **¡Nii dice que sí! **—Ryu eleva sus manos y Nana los abraza fuertemente.

—**Ya, ya tranquila que me quedo sin aire** —le dijo el chico tratando de zafarse del agarre y los múltiples besos de su madre.

— **¡Hay queridos por fin lo van a conocer! ¡El también va con sus hijos! Es tan inteligente y hermoso** —los chicos rodaron los ojos hastiados.

—**Uhh que loco… lo que sea mom; me voy a dormir** —el chico se levanto de un salto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras pero se quedo en el borde de esta girándose por el llamado de su madre.

—**Cariño… es en el restaurante "_Giglio Nero_"** —el chico casi se cae de las escaleras y miro a su madre con muchísimo odio —**, cariño por favor… no te pongas así después de todo es mi cumpleaños. **

— **¿No peteneras que me ponga un trajecito de esos finolis y me comporte como niñito bueno no?** —le dijo conteniendo la ira que iba aumentando.

—**Cariño por favor… no seas así, es mi cumpleaños y ese restaurante es hermoso. **

— **¡HERMOSO! Mama por favor es re finolis, ahí si no vas vestida de etiqueta no te deja entrar —**la mujer sonrió y Tsuna rodo los ojos — **además; nosotros no podemos pagar una cena ahí; y tampoco tenemos ropa elegante y dudo que Giotto nos de dinero para que salgas a una cita ya sabes lo que odia que tengas pareja** —la mujer se mordió el labio.

—**No te preocupes… que está todo pago y en cuanto a los vestidos** —la castaña adulta le entrego una bolsa al chico quien lo miro, saco lo que había dentro y puso cara de asco.

— **¡¿NO PRETENDERÁS QUE ME PONGA ESTO!?**

— **¡A mí no me grites jovencito! **

—**Y ya comenzaron** —dice por lo bajo Ryu abrazando su bolsa; escuchando el suspiro indignado del chico.

—**Ok Nana; es tu cumple y lo respeto. Pero para mí cumple falto una semana al colegio** —y dicho esto termino de subir las escaleras cerrando de un portón la puerta.

—**Llamare a Giotto** —susurro por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño.

—** ¿Mi tío ira? **

—**Eso espero.**

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Tsuna estaba mirándose con asco en el espejo, ok lo admitía no le quedaba mal el traje de hecho no estaba mal, pero aunque no era su estilo; la corbata era lo que le fastidiaba; no solo eso el saco que tenía que colocarse encima; frunció el ceño y miro los elegantes zapatos que su madre le había compadro, Tsuna tenía ganas de vomitar parecía los típicos ejecutivos; le recordó tanto a su padre que no pudo evitar golpear la pared con un puño frunciendo el ceño; tenía ganas de decirle a su madre que el vestido se había dañado y ponerse algo mas cómodo como una musculosa y un jean pero era el cumpleaños de Nana y no quería ser malo con ella; así que se miro de nuevo en el espejo y abrió su closet buscando un chaleco que le quedara con la ropa que tenia; buscando la forma de arreglarse como el rebelde que él era.

Se coloco la camisa negra que le habían comprado abriéndose los primeros tres botones y colocándose un chaleco gris encima amarrado y sin mangas; con un pantalón gris y un cinturón negro; se desordeno completamente el cabello colocándose unos zapatos negros que tanto le gustaban; se miro al espejo y guardo una mano en su bolsillo sonriendo arrogante. Abrió la puerta y bajo de su habitación para dar a su hermano y su madre.

La mujer esperaba algo nerviosa en el living alado de Ryu que estaba sonrojado mientras se acomodaba el lazo, su cabello castaño corto estaba adornado hermosamente con algunos ganchos brillosos amarrando una pequeña coleta baja que se desprendía a un lado; era la viva imagen de Tsunayoshi cuando se disfrazo de chica; tenía un hermoso vestido color celeste. Que se amarraba en la parte de atrás con varios volantes hacia abajo; tenía unos zapatos plateados y un conjunto de accesorios de plata en sus manos.

Por otro lado Ryu parecía un pequeño príncipe. Su cabello estaba peinado para abajo y tenía un pantalón corto de color azul como si fuera un short; con una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco color negro y una chaqueta color azul arriba; con un hermoso lazo azul; el chico parecía aquellos típicos príncipes de Inglaterra.

**(An: *-* Me imagine a Ciel Phantomhive *·*) **

—**Wow; mom te ves hermosa** —la mujer sonrió pero no le duro mucho cuando lo vio y lanzo un largo suspiro.

—**Te ves…**

—**Sexy** —completo el castaño caminando hacia su hermano — **¿Y vos? ¿Sos un príncipe de Inglaterra?**

—**Tsu-kun; ¿Y la corbata? ¿La chaqueta negra?** —lanzo un largo suspiro mirando a su hijo.

—**Nana; sabes muy bien que las corbatas nada que ver; la chaqueta me pegaba con el pantalón y con la camisa; no iba a estar completamente abotonado tenía que mostrar lo que ejercito todos los días** —dice divertido caminando para tomar la mano de su hermano saliendo de la casa; los tres iban bajando y el chico giro hacia el estacionamiento, pero la mujer se mordió el labio provocando que Sawada se girara lentamente —**. Vamos Nana; no quieres llegar tarde con tu adorado noviecito.**

—**Hijo… es que… bueno… nos mando un coche para que nos lleve** —Tsuna la miro frustrado y bufo exasperado mientras se dirigían a la puerta observando la espectacular limusina; con un chofer de cabello rubio y ojos azules que sostenía un gran ramo de flores, rosas para ser más exactos para Nana; quien se sonrojo.

—**Mi nombre es Basilicum; y esto es para usted mi señora Di Vongola.**

—**Lo que sea** —dice Tsuna subiéndose al auto seguido de su hermano; Nana hizo un agradecimiento subiéndose con los dos, el hombre se subió para conducir hasta el restaurante; cuando llegaron se bajaron observando un espectacular restaurante; el chofer abrió la puerta y la mujer junto a los dos chicos se bajaron cuando entraron Tsuna sintió unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, el lugar era extremadamente refinado, las personas, el ambiente, todo parecía de gente rica, Tsuna se sentía en sapo de otro poso; una mujer alta de hermosa figura y largos cabellos rosas se acerco a ellos.

—**Señora; señoritos ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?** —el tono de la mujer era correcto y educado; provocando que a Tsuna le diera ganas de vomitarlo todo frente a ella.

—**Etto… yo soy Nana Di Vongola; y estos dos son mis hijos… nosotros**

— **¡Ah! Pero señorita Di Vongola; la estábamos esperando. El señor llego hace unos minutos, por favor sígame** —la mujer sonrió amablemente y los llevo atreves del lugar hacia unas mesas que estaban en una zona más privada e intima. El castaño observaba hacia donde se dirigían y pudo ver que era una mesa donde se veían 5 espaldas masculinas; tres de cabellera negra; una rubia que conocía perfectamente y una castaña que le recordó la suya; llegaron y la mujer se aclaro la garganta —**. Señor; la señorita y los señoritos han llegado. **

Los cinco hombres se levantaron y giraron su cuerpo hacia la mujer y los dos chicos y ahí fue cuando Tsuna casi se infarta, delante suyo tenía en un elegante traje negro, incluso más elegante que el que él portaba; estaba su perdición, el muchacho que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas las cuales le hacían comportarse como un idiota; Kyoya lo miraba extrañado; lo analizo de arriba abajo como si quisiera cerciorares de que no era una ilusión; aquel joven pequeño vestido elegante pero no completamente se veía provocativo; sensual era su maldito cielo.

—**Nana estas, hermosa **—el hombre se acerco a la mujer y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Un hombre ya mayor bastante hermoso y refinado de cabellos negros peinado en una coleta hacia atrás dejando caer una pequeña melena de ojos profundos de color negro vestido completamente elegante le sonreía levemente.

—**Muchísimas gracias Kazuma; tú también estas muy bien** —el hombre miro a Ryu y luego miro a Tsuna; la mujer le sonrió y le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros a él chico quien reacciono y analizo al hombre; era el mismo rostro de Kyoya y Hibari, obviamente ya mayor y más maduro; quizás tenia parecidos a Reborn como en la mirada pero era la forma del rostro de Alaude —**Kazuma; él es mi hijo mayor Tsunayoshi y el mi hijo menor Ryunosuke.**

—**Encantado de conocerlos; Ryunosuke, Tsunayoshi. Su madre me ha hablado mucho de vos** —el chico seguía choqueado así que como pudo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió; el Hibari mayor se sintió satisfecho con la refinancia del joven y paso a presentar a sus hijos y hermano.

—**Bueno Nana; estos dos son mis hijos Fon y Kyoya. Hijos ella es Nana Di Vongola y sus hijos Tsunayoshi y Ryunosuke.**

—**Ryu **—susurro por lo bajo el pequeño; el hombre no alcanzo a escucharlo pero su hermano si lo hizo y le desordeno un poco el cabello.

Los chicos despertaron, sobretodo Kyoya quien seguía tratando de entender que es lo que hacia Tsunayoshi metido en ese refinado traje, y mucho más que demonios hacia ahí; Fon fue el primero en reaccionar y con una inclinación de la cabeza contesto cortésmente.

—**Encantado señorita** —dice besándole el dorso de la mano a Nana y se levanta mirando a Tsuna que tenía el ceño fruncido — **Señores** —le guiño el ojo al chico provocando que este sonriera mientras cotilleaba la costilla de su hermano que seguía perdido; Kazuma miro severamente a su hijo menor que no sacaba los ojos del castaño, el azabache reacciono cuando al tiempo Alaude y Fon golpearon su costilla de nuevo.

—**Encantado señorita, señores** —haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermano.

—**Nana él es…**

—**Alaude Hibari; tu hermano** —contesto Nana con una sonrisa delicada, el hombre se sorprendió y la mujer simplemente prosiguió —**. Ha sido amigo de mi hermano muchos años; Giotto me lo presento hace tiempo.**

—**Oh es cierto que el señor Giotto es su hermano; es un placer tenerlo en esta cena, no terminaba de contarle lo agradecido que me siento. **

—**La verdad no es para incomodarse Kazuma-san; el placer es todo mío acompañar a mi adorada hermana en su cumpleaños. **

—**Yo opino lo mismo; ya hecha las presentaciones porque no nos sentamos y así ordenamos que os parece ¿Nana? Chicos** —los jóvenes entendieron sentándose delante de Fon y de Kyoya; mientras que la mujer se sentaba alado de Kazuma y Alaude estaba alado de Giotto. Y para la sorpresa del castaño el joven corrió la silla de Nana para que se sentara y Fon hacia lo mismo con Ryu que sonrió amablemente.

—**Vaya Kazama, tus hijos son tan educados y caballeros como me dijiste. **

— **_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿KYOYA CABALLERO? ¡SI CLARO Y YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE GALES!_** —para desgracia del castaño, el azabache menor quedo frente suyo, él trataba de no mirarlo, no sabía porque pero se sentía nervioso, el mozo trajo la carta y la cara de Tsuna se transformo, su cara denotaba frustración y molestia — **_¡Y esto! Con un demonio Nana te tenias que enganchar con un ricachón; ¿No podías simplemente irte a vivir con Giotto y ya? Natsu: Hmmm que lindo; ahora Kyoyacito será como tu hermanastro. Tsu: Cállate baka, en vez de pensar en esas idioteces ayúdame a traducir este menú. Natsu: aguafiestas a ver veamos… Tsu: p…Penne Marcus… Natsu: me suena a una bandeja de miembros colgando en un plato gigante, ¿será que traerá salsa borgoña? Tsu: mejor sigamos… F…Fettuccini a la don pino… esa suena mejor. Natsu: ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡SUENA A FERMENTADO HOMBRE CABEZA DE PINO! Tsu: estas mal de la cabeza… a ver sigamos… Rissoto Hongos Porcini… esto suena lindo. Natsu: Si y también suena lindo el res que te comerás. Tsu: NOOO pobrecito. Mejor sigamos… Quatro quesos… Natsu: Cuak, Cuak me huele a pato. Tsu: No ayudas… Natsu: ¡YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD! Tsu: mejor sigamos viendo_** —y mientras Tsuna seguía con su pelea mental, Kyoya lo miraba y sonreía con cada cara que ponía, se veía concentrado y por momentos hacia caras de disgusto, asco o simplemente pasaba la hoja con bronca, esa imagen le pareció tierna, definitivamente su cielo no estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares y mientras se perdía en la belleza del castaño su hermano y su tío se acercaron lentamente.

—**Ya hermanito; deja de mirarlo que lo gastas** —Kyoya lo miro con odio y él le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—**Eso es cierto Kyoya; estamos fingiendo que ustedes no se conocen y vas a arruinar todo con todos esos corazones y suspiros pendejos que sueltas. **

—**No hablemos demasiado Alaude que tu eres peor cuando estas con Giotto** —los tres se mandaban indirectas pero desviaron la mirada cuando Tsuna cerro de golpe el menú y se veía asqueado.

—**_Ravioli de cangrejo, no. Fettuccini Balestratesi no. Natsu: No gracias pobre cangrejito además soy alérgico a todo lo que venga del mar… Tsu: Hmmm a ver… ¿CONEJO A LA PROVENZAL? CONEJO DE MONTE AL VINO DE L'HERMITAGE, HÍGADO DE PATO CURADO A LA SAL CON GELATINA ESCABECHE. Natsu: de repente se me fue el apetito_** —Tsuna cerro de golpe el menú y lo apoyo en la mesa, y trato de recuperar la compostura ya que, si bien lo me molesta que todo el mundo devorara cualquier carne que no sea pollo o carne vacuna, no podía tolerar que comieran conejo, le encantaban esos tiernos animales y el solo hecho de pensar que los mataban para hacer sus tontas comidas caretas le revolvía el estomago. Su madre lo miro algo preocupada, al igual que su hermano, Giotto, Alaude y los jóvenes Hibari, Kazuma por su parte la miro.

—**Y ¿ya elegiste que comer?** —Tsuna le dedico una tierna mirada asesina.

—**Creo que prefiero irme a un Mc Donald's o a un Burger King antes de comer esta comida repulsiva** —Nana suspiro y Kazuma lo miro extrañado.

—**Chico, esta cómoda es de primera y una de las más ricas no entiendo porque quisieras ir a uno de sus lugares tan vulgares** —Tsuna puso cara de querer matarlo, Nana conociendo a su hijo lo tomo rápidamente de la mano.

—**Ya hijo tranquilo, mira acá hay un plato donde tienen pollo con…** —Tsuna la miro indignado.

—**Si mamita ya vi que hay pollo, así también como conejo, pato, buey, cerdo y muchos animales en distintas salsitas, es tan rico que no me puedo decidir** —le dijo sarcásticamente, y ahí fue donde entendió Nana el problema.

—**Ya hijo, no es necesario que vos comas algo de eso. **

—**Hn** —el chico soltó la mano de su madre y puso cara enojada.

—**Bien muchacho, si no decides yo ordeno por vos. Bianchi** —el señor Hibari llamo a la mesera e hizo los pedidos; Tsuna lo miro muy enojado y luego observo con reproche a su madre que no había dicho nada cuando su pareja había pedido un plato para Tsuna; su hermano le tomo la mano y se cruzo de brazos; mientras Ryu seguía sosteniendo la mano del chico, se puso a mirar con ira todo el lugar. Los demás charlaban, el señor Hibari alardeaba de las buenas notas de Fon, del futuro magnifico que le esperaba, de lo bueno que era, y Fon y Fon aquello y que esto, Tsuna lo miraba con el ceño fruncido parecía que solo tenía un hijo ya que de Kyoya no decía nada de nada, y esto por alguna razón lo hizo enojar mas y de repente recordó a cierto hombre que le dio el apellido quien jamás hablaba de él con sus amigos solo de su perfecto hermano, Tsuna bufo enojado. En eso llega la comida, el plato que había pedido el señor Hibari tenía muchísima pinta, era pollo bañado en una extraña salsa, Tsuna quería hacerse el rebelde y no comer pero tenía muchísima hambre, estaba a punto de meter un pedazo de pollo en su boca cuando escucho a su madre abrir la boca y su hermano detuvo su mano.

—**Nii no…**

—** ¿Ryu? **

—**Kazuma; ¿Qué es lo que le pediste a mi hijo? **

—**Pollo con salsa marina, es una salsa con mariscos y exquisita** —los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron de par en par; y Tsuna soltó de golpe el tenedor; Giotto se iba a levantar pero una palmada en la mesa lo hizo detenerse.

— **¡¿USTED ME QUIERE MATAR O QUÉ?!** —El castaño pego un grito muy fuerte que hizo que varios visitantes los miraran, el señor Hibari al percatarse de esto la miro severamente, mas el chico ni se inmuto — **¡SE DA CUENTA QUE SI MI MAMA NO LE PREGUNTA! ¡O RYU ME DETIENE LA MANO ANTES DE METERME ESO EN LA BOCA! ¡¿YO PODRÍA ESTAR MURIÉNDOME?!** —Kyoya trataba por todos los medios contener la risa, no era por el hecho de lo que decía el chico si no por el estado de su padre, el hombre no sabía qué hacer detestaba que la gente llamara la atención y siempre le clavaba esa mirada asesina característica de su familia pero… y él lo sabía perfectamente ese chico era inmune a ella.

—**Ya cariño, tranquilo él no sabía.**

—**Nana no lo defiendas que después de todo es heredado de vos así que si te conociera bien me hubiese preguntado o algo. **

—**Jovencito, baja la voz y respeta a tu madre que ella fue quien te dio la vida** —le dijo en un tono muy serio el hombre a él chico quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—-**Nii-san…**

— **¡Usted no se meta! **—le dijo tajantemente el castaño, su madre lo miro muy enojada.

— **¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! ¡YA BASTA DE ESCÁNDALOS! ¡BAJA EL TONO Y TRANQUILÍZATE!** —La mujer hablo con un tono muy autoritario que hizo que el castaño se intimidara, sabía que su madre trataba de evitar ese tono porque era muy fuerte para su gusto —**. Pídele disculpas a Kazuma **—el castaño la miro muy enojado y no hizo nada — **Tsunayoshi** —el castaño rodo los ojos y miro al Hibari.

—**Perdón por enojarme con usted porque intento matarme con la comida** —tanto Fon como Kyoya dejaron escapar una risa que fue cubierta con un intento de ataque de tos cuando su padre los miro severamente. Nana rodo los ojos y miro a su pareja apenada mientras que Giotto sonrió divertido y Alaude negó de la misma forma disfrutando del espectáculo.

—**Lo siento Kazuma… es que Tsuna es un tanto explosivo ¿se podrá cambiar el plato? Puesto que al igual que yo Tsuna tiene una fuerte alergia a todo lo proveniente de las aguas; en cambio a Ryu le encantan y bueno… los detecta fácilmente** —la mujer le sonrió y el hombre llamo a Bianchi, iba a pedir algo cuando Tsuna lo detiene.

—**No tengo hambre, así que no se gaste pidiendo nada no pienso comer** —Nana suspiro y miro algo triste a su hijo. La cena transcurrió tranquila, los cuadro adultos charlaban junto a Fon mientras que los más jóvenes se querían ir corriendo y Ryu simplemente se quedaba observando todo callado. Tsuna se moría de hambre pero su orgullo era más fuerte y se resignaba a comer algo, los demás habían terminado de comer y estaban eligiendo postre cuando de repente las luces se apagan y suena de fondo la melodía de feliz cumpleaños, aparece Bianchi con un carrito en el cual había una elegante torta de dos pisos llena de velitas encendidas, todo el lugar comenzó a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Nana quien estaba muy contenta, soplo las velitas y le dio un tierno y sencillo beso en la boca a Kazuma, cosa que le dio bastante repugnancia a los jóvenes, tanto Kyoya como Fon felicitaron a la mujer con un beso en el dorso de la mano, Alaude la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, Giotto al cargo y beso su mejilla dulcemente Ryu se tiro encima de ella mientras esta lo cargaba un poco y Tsuna olvido su enojo y los abrazo a los dos estrujándole un cachete con un beso, la mujer sonrió y luego los tres se sentaron otra vez en la mesa.

—**Muchísimas gracias Kazuma** —para asombro de los jóvenes Hibari, su padre le sonrió.

—**No es nada Nana te mereces esto y mucho mas** —la mujer se sonrojo y le tomo la mano, mientras Bianchi servía torta y Tsuna le decía que un pedazo bien grande, el chico comenzó a engullírsela ante la mirada divertida de Fon quien le susurro sin que su padre lo escuchara.

—**Tranquilo, acuérdate que eres un chico decente no comas como puerco** —Tsuna lo miro y le saco la lengua mientras seguía en su trabajo y el Hibari sonreía.

—**Nana, cariño. Desde que llegaste diste vuelta a mi mundo y creo que estoy seguro de que sos la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida** —seis pares de ojos se salieron de orbita, Tsuna estaba entretenido comiendo su torta como para prestarles atención y Ryu no sabía qué pasaba —**Nana Di Vongola; ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?** —Tsuna freno un pedazo de torta que estaba por comer, miro a la pareja y luego sonrió. Estaba seguro de que su madre no aceptaría, después de todo la mujer había prometido jamás volver a caer en matrimonio, así que el chico tomo su vaso de jugo.

— **¡CLARO QUE SI KAZUMA! ¡ME ENCANTARÍA CASARME CONTIGO!** —y la imagen que vio a continuación fue la de la futura señora Hibari, abrazando a un muy sorprendió Kazuma por esa demostración tan cálida de cariño y a Kyoya completamente bañado de jugo de naranja.

— **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE?! ¡LE DIJISTE QUE SI!** —Nana miro a su hijo bastante preocupado y Ryu entendió el punto de porque todo el griterío y abrió sus ojos temeroso.

—**Hijo por favor… tranquilízate estas asustando a Ryu… es que yo… bueno Kazuma. **

—** ¡KAZUMA UN COMINO! ¡HACE AÑOS ME DIJISTE QUE JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES TE CASARÍAS OTRA VEZ! ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON ESTE RICACHÓN AMARGADO! **

—**Tsunayoshi, no hables así de Kazuma.**

—**Nii-san… tranquilo…**

—**Déjame Ryu** —dice con advertencia Tsuna mientras el chico se aleja un poco abrazando a su tío y cerrando sus ojos — **¡HABLO COMO SE ME CANTA! ¿PARA QUÉ TE VAS A CASAR? A VER DIME ¡PARA QUE TE TRATE FRIO Y DISTANTE COMO LO HACE CON SUS HIJOS! A NO YA SE… PARA QUE TE USE Y CUANDO SE ABURRA DE VOS TE DEJE TIRADA COMO LO HIZO JACK, ¡AHHHH NO YA SÉ! ¡PARA QUE SE DIVORCIE PORQUE CONOCIÓ A UNA PENDEJA DE VEINTE AÑOS QUE ESTA MEJOR COMO LO HIZO MI ADORADO Y PERFECTO PAPITO!, CLARO Y DESPUÉS YO TENGA QUE VERTE OTRA VEZ HUNDIÉNDOTE EN LA DEPRESIÓN, SIN GANAS DE NADA, LLORANDO TODAS LAS NOCHES Y TOMANDO, OLVIDÁNDOTE QUE TIENES DOS HIJOS PORQUE UN IMBÉCIL TE LASTIMO, TENIENDO QUE MUDARME PARA QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE ELLOS DEJANDO A MIS AMIGOS ¡Y A MI VIDA!** —Tsuna estaba completamente indignado y de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y su rostro volteado hacia otra parte, su madre tenía los ojos cristalizados y le había propinado una fuerte cachetada; Ryu trato de girar el rostro pero Giotto sostenía fuertemente su cabeza mientras lo apretaba más a su cuerpo sosteniendo la mano de Alaude bajo la mesa que estaba temblando de pánico e ira.

—**Kazuma no es como todos ellos, y no voy a dejar que lo insultes de ese modo** —Tsuna se sobo la mejilla y la miro con tristeza.

—**Eso mismo me dijiste de Jack, y gracias a él estamos en este pueblucho **—los dos se miraban intensamente, en cuanto a tres hombres estaban algo confusos y dos conocían perfectamente la historia.

—**Por favor Tsuna; amo a Kazuma y él a mí. Sabes que no puedo estar feliz si vos no estás conmigo y me apoyas al igual que Ryu; se que no hemos tenido buenas experiencias pero créeme que Kazuma es distinto… por más que sea serio, correcto y algo frio yo lo conozco bastante bien y sé que es un muy buen padre y que su corazón es cálido por mas que no lo demuestre a menudo. **

—**Hn, y yo soy el nene y hasta que cumpla los 18 dependo de vos, si quieres casarte con él es tu tema, pero después no te quiero ver llorando por los rincones por su culpa, cásense tengan hijos han lo que quieran después de todo solo me queda un año para poder desaparecer** —el chico se iba a ir pero su madre le tomo de la mano suavemente.

—**Tsuna… por favor no hagas tonterías… hazlo por Ryu…** —el chico suspiro sin mirarlo.

—**Tranquila mom, no voy a ser nada. Solo quiero pensar **—y dicho esto se fue del lugar, Nana se sentó algo triste en la mesa; Ryu se separo rápidamente y se iba a ir corriendo detrás de su hermano pero Giotto fue más rápido y lo detuvo cargándolo de nuevo. Los hombres no sabían que hacer o decir hasta que Fon decidió intentar romper la atmosfera tensa con una aprobación de su tío.

—**Padre, te felicito por tu compromiso, se ve que la señora Nana es una mujer excelente** —el hombre le sonrió y estrecho la mano que le extendía su hijo el chico le beso la mano a Nana quien trato de dibujar una sonrisa — **Estoy muy feliz porque usted sea la mujer que mi padre eligió para pasar el resto de su vida. **

—**Muchísimas gracias, querido** —la voz de Nana se sentía triste. Kyoya hizo lo mismo mientras que Giotto estrechaba la mano de Kazuma al igual que Alaude; y abrazaban a Nana; dejando en sus manos a Ryu que estaba llorando silenciosamente.

—**Disculpe las molestias Nana-sama… pero ¿Tsunayoshi?...**

—**Él va a estar bien, seguramente desaparezca unos días con Ethan y Byakuran para luego volver como si nada hubiese pasado… **

—**Nana, creo que deberías ponerle limites** —Kazuma no pudo contener ese comentario, es que no podía tolerar que el chico fuera de esa manera, definitivamente iba a ser muy complicado la cosa con él, la mujer sonrió.

—**Hay Kazuma, no puedo ponerle límites cuando pasó la mitad de su vida criándose sola y criando a Ryu** —los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño y Nana suspiro —. **Es que Tsu no estaba en los planes de mi marido; quería una niña y punto. Pero por cosas de la vida Tsu vino al mundo, obviamente Iemitsu no se puso muy contento, jamás le prestó la atención que Tsuna necesitaba, así que yo era quien mas estaba con él, pero siempre trataba de que mi ex le prestara atención. Como ya sabes cuando él tenía cuatro años y su hermano 8 Iemitsu y yo nos divorciamos, y ambos pasaron a ser botines de guerra; ahí fue donde mi ex marido recordó que tenía un hijo y lo usaba para fastidiarme a mí. Yo no tenía buenos días así que pasaba muchísimo menos tiempo con él; Iemitsu regreso una noche borracho y como yo no estaba totalmente consiente nos acostamos de nuevo y ahí fue cuando nació Ryu. Siempre trabajaba para que mis hijos tuvieran un futuro y con el tiempo Tsu demostró que podría cuidarse solo. Con 10 años ya cocinaba, hacia las compras, limpiaba, era todo un ama de casa. Mientras que su hermano lo trataba como una porquería al igual que su padre, él siempre buscaba algo bueno y sonreía… siempre. Por suerte para mí se hizo muy amiga de Ethan y mis dos ahijados: Byakuran y Makoto; así que ellos también crecieron. Los cuatro siempre estaban juntos y se cuidaban mutuamente. Makishima; que es el hermano mayor de Tsuna se fue con su padre, pasamos a ser Tsuna; Ryu y yo… Estaba siempre solo cuidando a Ryu; yo me iba a las 7 de la mañana y volvía a las 10 de la noche fusilada nada de tiempo para ellos; las veces que no asistí a sus actos escolares, o sus presentaciones o reuniones de padres… pero Tsuna siempre me entendió jamás me reprochaba nada, luego apareció Jack… era el mejor hombre que había conocido… o eso pensé, se llevaba muy bien con Tsu y Ryu; era como un padre que siempre había necesitado, pero un tiempo después nos dejo y eso lo destrozo. Ahí fue donde yo caí otra vez, en un pozo depresivo y Tsuna se encargo de mí y de Ryu. Cuando me recupere regrese a mi trabajo. Jamás me voy a olvidar de él día en el que comprendí que me había perdido todo el crecimiento de mi nene por intentar borrar la pena causada por esos hombres que no valían la pena… **

**Flash Back. **

Tsuna entra a la casa besuqueándose con un chico mientras una chica entra completamente desnuda detrás de ellos.

— **¡TSUNA SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!** —el castaño se separo del chico y la miro, la mujer se quedo perpleja al ver el estado de su hijo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y bastante rojos, en su cuello tenia uno que otro moretones, traía la camisa desabotonada completamente y el otro chico el pantalón desabotonado.

—**Nana, no se supone que estarías durmiendo** —la voz del chico era suave y lento; como si le costara hablar.

— **¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR?! ¡QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES TRAES A ESE MUCHACHO Y A ESA MUCHACHA A LA CASA!** —la mujer estaba indignísima, el castaño se separo del chico empujándolo contra la chica de atrás y la miro.

— **¡NOOOO! Claro que no mami, cada noche traigo a uno o a una distinta **—y le sonrió, volvió a tambalearse hacia el chico y lo agarro para llevárselo a su habitación tomando también la mano de la mujer.

— **¡A NO JOVENCITO! ¡ESO NO! ¡EN MI CASA NO!** —Tsuna besuqueo al chico y lo empujo por la puerta, al igual que la chica luego de tocarle el trasero.

—**Lo siento nenes, pero la vieja se enojo. Nos vemos otro día** —cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación.

— **¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS JOVENCITO!? **

—**Hmmmm; no sé a ver… me cortaste la noche así que no me queda de otra que irme a dormir.**

— **¡Tsuna por dios! Mira en el estado en que estas y encima viniste con esos dos chicos **—el castaño se giro encarando a su madre.

— **¿Y eso qué? **

—**Esto se acaba desde hoy; vas a ir del colegio a casa y no vas a salir para nada mas, y si quieres ver a Ethan o a alguno de los chicos solo va a ser en mi casa en el horario que yo lo diga** —Tsuna levanto una ceja y comenzó a reírse a carcajada.

—**Mira quien se acordó de su rol de madre** —la mujer frunció el ceño bastante confundida —**. A ver Nana. Déjame recordarte algo, no voy a negar que cuando era un nene me cuidaste como buena madre que sos y me enseñaste muchísimas cosas, pero eso no es lo único que se necesita, unas cuantas horas al día y un fin de semana con su madre… solo tuve que aprender, siempre trabajando y yo solo. Mientras todos los nenes y nenas en el cole iban contentos con su madre en el auto a jugar o a comprar juguetes, tomar un helado. Yo tenía que ir solo a hacer las compras y a manejarme en el colectivo, a todos mis compañeros siempre los ayudaban con los disfraces para los actos escolares y sus madres orgullosas de ellos les sacaban fotos y las aplaudían sin parar. Mientras que yo le tuve que pedir ayuda a Lu (An: la madre de Ethan; muy amiga de Nana) y luego como tubo otro hijo aprendí solo a hacerme la ropa, ¿y cuántas veces me sentí mal porque mi mama no apareció o prometió que iba a verme cantar? Pero jamás… nunca apareció. Yo tuve que crecer solo, y vos ahora me vienes a poner límites, está bien sos mi madre y te amo como tal, y si quieres obligarme a hacer lo que decís está bien lo voy a cumplir, pero sabe que si jamás estuviste cuando era un nene, ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer ahora que ya crecí? Y tengo una vida. Después de todo como dije siempre me las arregle solo y jamás te fastidie. Puesto que toda la vida te apoyaste en mí sin pensar en cómo estaba yo **—luego de eso cerró su cuarto de una portada dejando a Nana choqueada y muy triste.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

De los ojos de Nana cayeron lágrimas silenciosas; Giotto cerró los ojos comprendiendo cual fue el cambio de su sobrino; y como era que Ryu era demasiado unido a él.

— **¿Ahora entiendes Kazuma? ¿Por qué no puedo meterme en su vida?** —el hombre la tomo de la mano.

—**Vos le diste la vida, y ella tiene que respetarte. **

—**Kazuma… él no eligió nacer… yo no puedo decirle que hacer si jamás estuve para él cuando me necesito, no puedo decirle que es lo correcto y que no cuando ni yo lo sé… que pretendes, ¿Qué la ate a una silla y la obligue a estudiar? Lo que yo quiero que estudie…. No Kazuma no puedo. Si bien estos últimos años hemos afianzado nuestra relación, hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer. Tsuna me respeta y si yo le digo que no él lo acepta, y yo aprendí a confiar en el puesto que creció solo. Y por más que tenga sus defectos estoy muy orgullosa de él. **

—**Nii-san es demasiado bueno…** —susurro por lo bajo Ryu abrazando más a su madre.

El hombre se quedo pensativo, mientras tanto Fon se sentía muy tiste por Tsuna y lo comprendía bastante, su familia no había sufrido tanto hasta que su madre murió y su padre se transformo en ese hombre frio, apagado, orgulloso adicto al trabajo que tenía enfrente, pero el ya tenía 14 años y tenía su personalidad casi formada, sintió ganas de levantarse e ir a buscar del castaño para asegurarse de que este bien.

Kyoya por su parte estaba helado, lo que había dicho Nana lo había hecho pensar, ahora entendía porque el chico era así, bueno entendía algo… él había sufrido tanto como él. La diferencia que tuvo fue una linda familia hasta sus diez años, luego de lo sucedido con su madre todo se transformo en lo que ahora vivía, se sentía mal por la madre de Tsuna, pero más por el chico… lo único que quería era salir corriendo del lugar en busca del castaño.

—**Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos** —dice Kazuma algo dubitativo mientras pedía la cuenta, todos salieron del restaurante y Kazuma se subía a la limosina con Nana y Ryu; él la acompañaba mientras sus hijos se iban en el auto de Fon y Giotto con Alaude tomaban otro rumbo, todos se despidieron, y cuando desaparecieron los cuatro se quedaron callados.

— **¿Quieren ir a buscarlo? **—pregunto Alaude; Fon miro a su hermano que miraba la nada.

— **¿Vos también quieres ir a buscarlo no? **—le dijo Fon seriamente y preocupado a su hermano quien asintió entrando al auto.

—**Supongo que hablare con él luego cuando valla a la escuela, Kyoya cuídalo. **

—**No se preocupe Giotto; yo lo encontrare… **

—**Me llamas** —aviso Alaude mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto caminando alado de Giotto que tenia la mirada perdida.

—**Bien, según lo que dijo Nana debe estar en lo de Ethan o lo de Byakuran** —y dicho esto subiéndose en el carro se dirigió hacia la casa del rubio, ahí no se encontraban, luego fue a lo de Byakuran y tampoco estaban ahí; Fon se resigno no sabía donde mas podía estar.

—**Yo sé donde deben andar, déjame manejar** —Fon lo miro sorprendido y le cedió su lugar, luego observo confuso el galpón al que habían llegado.

—**Kyoya… ¿Qué es este lugar?**

—**Este… es el Galpón de Vindice y estoy completamente seguro que tanto los chicos como Tsuna están acá** —el azabache mayor lo miro algo confuso y lo siguió. Entraron a la fiesta y miraron a todos lados hasta encontrar su objetivo…

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**Feel a like ninja 3 **

**Hellow a todas mis hermosas lectoras; y a mis guapos lectores –si es que tengo- x'D **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy de hecho he estado pensando en un nuevo fic**

**Pero ha habido lagunas mentales y no se cual de todos escribir; **

**Tenía pensando escribir sobre vampiros; hombres lobos; demonios **

**Pero también sobre una escuela para chicos con un extraño "_club_" **

**Y otras ideas, pero ando toda con sueño ;2; me levante temprano y pues publique *·* **

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado; y no hay preguntas a Ethan porque no los hice x'D **

**Pero *·* llevaba tiempo que no preguntaba. **

**Jojojojojo **

**¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado de Tsuna? ¿Qué pasara en aquella fiesta vindice esa noche? **

**¿Cuánto ha cambiado Tsuna? ¿Ethan seguirá siendo tan guapo? ¿Mukuro y Byakuran tienen algo? ¿Qué son estas preguntas? **

**¿Giotto y Alaude ha hablado sobre su relación con Kazama? ¿Qué pasa con este giro inesperado? **

**¿Estaré enamorada del amor prohibido entre hermanos? O hermanastros. **

**Kyoya dejara de ser Kyoya y Tsuna dejara de ser tan Tsuna; ¿será que puedo hacerlos como son realmente? **

**¿Tengo ciertos problemas mentales? Como me gustaría ser nana;3 tener dos hijos tan sensuales. **

**¿La Nariz de Ryu es poderosa? Ese mocoso está demasiado abrazable. **

**¿Con que historia saldré ahora? **

**X'3 **

**Los loveooooo! **

**KISSSUUU! 3 **

**An:3 **


	13. ¡¿Solo una noche!

**Capítulo XIII**

**"¿Solo una noche?"**

**ADVERTENCIA:  
**

**¡LEMON! ¡POR FIN! -babas-  
**

**La diosa Akira Amano los ilumina (?) -ella es su creadora- no esta maniatica loca que escribe historias :3  
**

* * *

En un costado vieron la cabellera elegante y brillante de Ethan y el pelo blanco y rebelde inconfundible de Byakuran; los dos hermanos se acercaron a saludar.

—**Vaya si son los Hibari en partida doble.**

—**Hn. **

—**Siempre tan dulce ericito** —los hombres estrecharon las manos.

—** ¿Y nos pueden decir porque tenemos el gran honor de encontrarlos acá? **

—**Etto... en realidad nosotros estamos buscando a Tsunayoshi** —Ethan miro al azabache mayor con las cejas alzadas —**. Es que bueno… nosotros estábamos cenando y… **

— **¡¿USTEDES SON LOS HIJOS DEL RICACHÓN QUE SE VA A CASAR CON MI MADRINA!?** —Byakuran pego este fuerte grito por la sorpresa —**Naaaaaaa no puede ser, JAJAJA ahora entiendo porque anda tan enojado. **

—**No Bya ahí hay algo más. ¿Digan que es lo que paso?** —Ethan estaba entre divertido y preocupado. Fon suspiro y les conto lo sucedido, al terminar ambos estaban serios y comenzaron a mirar a para todos lados.

—**Ya me imaginaba yo que no estaba bien el enano.**

— **¡Genial! Si nos hubiésemos enterado antes no lo hubiésemos dejado suelto por el lugar, ¿Dónde demonios esta?** —Ethan miraba algo preocupado el lugar, mientras que los Hibari tenían el ceño fruncido en una actitud de confusión.

—** ¡Hey tenemos problemas! **—Aoba se acerco hacia el grupo, hizo caso omiso de los azabache y se dirijo a sus amigos — **Tsuna está jugando fondo blanco con Ricardo** —los ojos de todos los hombres se abrieron de par en par.

— **¡Con un demonio! ¡¿No podía elegir a otro?!**

Todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde les indico Aoba, Tsuna y Ricardo estaban sentados en una mesa enfrentados, a su lado había varios vasos de tequila, se miraban retadoramente mientras los de alrededores los alentaban.

—**Hay que pararlo** —el tono de Fon era de preocupación, y se adelanto pero Ethan lo freno.

—**No, si lo hacemos él perdería y anda a saber qué es lo que apostaron** —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Se puede saber de qué corno estás hablando? No ves que está tomando como una esponja eso le puede hacer muy mal.**

—**Hermano cálmate Ethan tiene razón. Si lo frenamos puede ser peor, acá no es todo como un chiste, las cosas van en serio** —Kyoya no apartaba la mirada del castaño y su tono tenía un pequeño sonido de preocupación, Fon lo miro confundido y luego miro a la pareja que seguía bebiendo.

—**Hay chiquito no tendrías que haberme retado, vas a perder y voy a disfrutar tanto ganándote y llevándote conmigo a la cama **—el chico le sonrió maliciosamente y se trago otro vaso de tequila, el castaño ni se inmuto.

—**JAJAJAJA eso es lo que vos piensas serpiente tatuada, el que va a disfrutar ganándote voy a ser yo, y mucho más cuando te veía irte caminando porque yo tengo tu autito** —dicho esto se tomo dos vasos seguidos de tequila y Ricardo lo imito y así siguieron.

— **¡QUEEEEEEEEE! ¡¿APOSTO SU CUERPO VS EL AUTO DE RICARDO!?** —los ojos de Ethan se salieron de orbita, el sabia que el castaño tenia aguante pero estaba muy seguro de que no podía ganarle a Ricardo, el tenia más experiencia.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos iban por su decimo quinto vaso, el chico comenzaba a tambalearse y Ricardo veía su triunfo. Fon estaba desesperado no podía ver a Tsuna de esa manera, si seguía así podría entrar en un coma alcohólico, estaba muy preocupado y se dio cuenta que con el tiempo había llegado a querer mucho al chico como si fuera su hermanito menor, y se sentía impotente por no hacer nada.

16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25… y así seguían se insultaban y se tomaban un fondo blanco de tequila, Ricardo ya comenzaba a marearse mientras que Tsuna le costaba embocar su vaso en su boca, el chico ya no daba mas estaba por vomitar cuando…

— **¡Ricardo estas bien!** —Squalo salió en auxilio de su amigo que se había desmayado sobre la mesa luego de que el pelinegro estaba bien Reborn sonrió y dijo.

— **¡Y EL GANADOR ES! ¡EL LEON DE NEW YORK! A QUIEN LE CORRESPONDE EN BUENA LEY EL AUTO DE RICARDO** —y dicho esto le entrego las llaves y los papeles del coche, el chico se levanto y sintió que todo el lugar giraba pero no le importo, con una risa boba alzo las manos mientras todos le aplaudían.

— **¡TSUNAYOSHI!** —Ethan se acerco completamente enojado hacia él, seguido de los demás — **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO TENIAS EN LA MENTE?! ¡CON LO QUE TE COSTO QUE RICARDO NO TE FASTIDIARA! ¡VAS Y LO DESAFÍAS! ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE PERDER!** —el chico lo miro tambaleándose y se tapo los oídos mientras el rubio le gritaba.

—**SHHHHHHHHHHH… Ethanitiosss no me grites que me gira el lugar…** —y comenzó a reírse como un bobo.

— **¿Tsuna estas bien? **—Fon se acerco y lo miro preocupado, el chico lo analizo unos segundos y luego reacciono.

—**¡MI FUTURO HERMANASSTRO! JAJAJAJA HOLLAA ¿¡QUIEN SE HUBIESE IMAGINADO QUE TE ENCONTRARÍAN EN UN LUGAR ASÍ JAJAJAJAJA **—y se tiro a abrazarlo mientras se reía como idiota, Fon suspiro — **ESTHO EHS UN BAJONNN CON LO FUERTE QUE ESTHAS AHORA VAS A SER DE LA FAMILIA JAJAJAJAJAJA**

—**Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa** —el chico se separo bruscamente.

—**¡NO! La noshe es jovhen como ssssshooo…. Y… y...Yo… ¡Noche!... estee… ¡TEQUILAAAAAAA! **—el chico se dio vuelta y agarro un vaso que había quedado y se lo trago.

—** ¡Ya Tsuna! Estás borracho mejor vamos **—Byakuran lo tomo del codo y el chico se soltó bruscamente.

— **¡NO! ¡Sho soy un nene grande y no me voy a ir!… me voy a divertir, ¡Siiiiiii viva la vida! ¡Que vuelva el viejo Tsuna!** —y de alguna forma se escabullo entre la multitud, los demás hombres suspiraron cansinamente.

—**Sera mejor que la encontremos antes de que haga alguna tontería** —todos los hombres comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el lugar pasando un tiempo, ninguno lo había encontrado, se juntaron nuevamente en la mesa.

— **¿Alguien lo vio?** —Todos negaron — **¡CON UN DEMONIO TSUNAYOSHI!** —Ethan golpeo la mesa completamente enojado.

—**Ethan tranquilo, sabes cómo es… mañana aparece con una gran resaca y muchas lagunas mentales. **

—**Haruka no te das cuenta que hacia muchísimo que no tomaba tanto, anda a saber donde esta o con quien se fue…** —en eso sonó el celular del rubio — **¡Hola! **

—**Ethan, ¿cariño como estas?** —el rubio se tenso.

—**Hola Nani... ¿Cómo andas?** —Byakugan se puso nervioso y miro preocupado a su amigo.

—**Escúchame cariño perdón que te moleste es que… Tsuna y yo tuvimos un percance y bueno… solo quería saber si está ahí con vos… **

—**Etto… claro Nani esta acá… obviamente sabes que si se enoja siempre viene a casa… jeje así que tranqui **—del otro lado se sintió un suspiro de alivio.

—**Que tranquila me dejas, por favor decirle que no quise golpearlo y que lo amo** —el chico se mordió el labio inferior.

—**Si Nani, vos tranquila que estamos acá viendo unas pelis con Bya. **

—**Bueno me alegro, pensé que iba a hacer alguna tontería. **

— **¿Qué? No el enano ya dejo esas cosas, vos tranquila** —el tono de Ethan sonó bastante nervioso pero para su suerte la mujer no se dio cuenta.

—**Bueno cariño, mándale saludos al perdido de mi ahijado, cuiden al nene. Los quiero. **

—**Ok Nani, vos tranquila. Nosotros también te queremos. Chau** —tanto él como Byakuran se miraron preocupados.

— **¿Y ahora que mierda hacemos?**

—**Que se yo peliblanco, vos lo conoces y sabes muy bien que si se quiere escapar de nosotros lo logra tranquilamente. **

—**Si por lo menos estuviera mi hermano, sería más fácil… a él le hace caso** —los hombres suspiraron algo frustrados. En eso Kyoya vio algo que le llamo la atención y sin decir nada se fue hacia el lugar, y suspiro de alivio cuando encontró al castaño mientras un gran hombre trataba de convencerlo que se vaya con él, esto hizo que el alivio desapareciera y fue remplazado por cólera asesina.

—**Suéltalo imbécil que está conmigo** —el hombre alzo la vista y se quedo dubitativo al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando — **si no quieres que te vaya mal, déjalo** —el tono de Kyoya era frio y amenazador — **si no lo haces… Kamikorosu** —el hombre se lo pensó dos veces y luego empujo al chico sobre el azabache, este lo abrazo protectoriamente y para sorpresa de él, el castaño se aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo, ambos se abrazaron sin importarles nada; pasaron unos minutos y la tierna escena fue interrumpida.

— **¡Claaaro! Nosotros preocupados y él estaba muy campante agarrándose al erizo** —Ethan al verlos se había relajado y estaba bastante divertido porque siempre esos dos se encontraban en las buenas y en las malas.

**(An: ¡Un premio para Ethan! ¡Por el personaje que más veces interrumpió en los buenos momentos! JAJA Kyo: Ya enserio… ¬¬ ¿Por qué no lo atan o le consiguen un novio o novia? Se le está haciendo costumbre interrumpir todo) **

Kyoya lo fulmino y Tsuna ni se inmuto.

—**Bueno creo que ya le encontramos niñero al león** —Byakuran estaba igual de divertido que Ethan.

— **¡Hey Hibari toma! ¡Llévalo a la casa!** —el rubio le lanzo las llaves de su apartamento mientras que el azabache las atrapa en el aire.

— **¡QUEEE! ¿Vas a dejar que este nenito se la lleve en ese estado?, anda a saber qué es lo que le puede hacer **—dijo Lancia algo enojado. A lo que Byakuran y Ethan sonrieron cómplices.

—**Yaaaa tranquilo Lancia, estoy muy seguro que el azabache no le va a hacer nada al enano… bueno nada que él no quiera** —y sonrió maliciosamente.

—**Y además, yo me preocuparía más por el azabache que por el león** —acoto Byakuran maliciosamente a lo que Kyoya frunce el ceño.

Fon se acerco y suspiro aliviado, luego sonrió al ver la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermanito.

— **¡Hey Hibari mayor! ¿Qué decís si tomamos algo y nos divertimos?** —Ethan le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—**Es que Kyoya vino conmigo en mi auto y… **

—**Por eso no hay drama, el enano se gano un buen cochecito y estoy muy seguro de que el morocho lo puede manejar** —el azabache de pelo largo miro confundido a su hermanito y este asintió a lo que el de coleta sonrió.

—**Ok, pero avisa cuando estén en el departamento. Recuerda que Alaude dijo que lo llamáramos y yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que están bien **— Kyoya asintió y trato de llevarse al chico, pero como si un fuerte golpe de corriente le hubiese despertado pego un salto y se separo del azabache.

— **¡VODKAAAAAAA! **—grito contento y amagando a irse, claro no pudo ir muy lejos ya que fue atrapado por los brazos fuertes del azabache — **¡SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE BAKA!** —el chico trataba de zafarse pero obviamente no podía, no estaba en un estado para poder defenderse.

—**Demasiado alcohol para vos, vamos** —el chico trato de llevárselo pero él pataleaba y gritaba como loco.

— **¡¿QUIÉN TE PIENSAS QUE SOS?! ¡ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL DESCEREBRADO, QUE TENGAS UN CUERPO ESPECTACULAR Y ME DEN GANAS DE COMERTE COMPLETO NO TE DA DERECHO DE LLEVARME A NINGÚN LADO!** —Kyoya alzo las cejas ante esto y los demás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

—**Ves, te lo dije Lancia. El que corre peligro es el morocho no Tsu **—Ethan no podía parar de reírse mientras veía la imagen de Tsunayoshi pataleando histérico diciendo esas cosas y Kyoya tratando de llevárselo.

—** ¡PEDASO DE BAKA! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEE! **

— **¡NO! **

—**ARGGGG ¡ESTÚPIDO HIBARI SEXIE, FUERTE APETECIBLE Y MALDICIÓN QUIERO TENER SEXO CONTIGO!** —Kyoya no aguanto y sonrió ante las palabras del chico, las cuales se suponían que debían ser ofensivas sin embargo eran todo lo contario.

—**Ya león, deja de patalear que si te calmas puedes devorarte a ese postrecito** —fue Byakuran quien dijo esto muy divertido, el chico se freno de golpe y miro a su amigo.

— **¡¿Y QUIÉN SE QUIERE COMER A ESTE BAKA?! **

—**Y no se… según lo que estamos escuchando vos mi vida** —el chico frunció el ceño y se quedo parado como analizando la situación

— **Uhhh es verdad, JAJAJAJA soy yo el que él tiene ganas al morocho, pero ustedes no digan nada** —Kyoya alzo las cejas y sonrió bastante divertido; todos los demás no podían parar de reírse.

—**Bueno Tsu; si vas con el quién sabe. **

—**Hmmmm es verdad; ¡PERO SIGUE SIENDO UN BAKA ENGREÍDO!** —les dijo como enojado, miro al azabache sonriendo — **bue vamos nene no me queda de otra que irme con vos y mas te vale que no te desubiques** —y se fueron dejando a los otros completamente divertidos.

—**Hmmmm…. Estos dos van a terminar juntos. **

— **¿Lo dudabas Hibari?** —Et y Fon sonrieron y se fueron con los demás a tomar algo.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento.

— **¡ES MI AUTO! ¡YOOOOOO MANEJOOOOOOO! **—Tsuna trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura del auto de Ricardo, un espectacular; Mercedes Benz Mclaren descapotable negro con algunos tribales; Kyoya estaba apoyado en un costado divertido viendo como él chico jugaba a meter la llave en la cerradura — **¡PEDAZO DE BAKA APETECIBLE! ¡¿QUÉ SE PIENSA QUE POR TENER ESE CUERPAZO PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERE CONMIGO?!** —Kyoya no podía parar de sonreír al escuchar que el inconsciente del chico estaba saliendo a flote — **¡ESTÚPIDO CUBO DE HIELO QUE NO ME PUEDO SACAR DE LA CABEZA Y ME VUELVE LOCO!** —Kyoya alzo las cejas bastante sorprendido por ese comentario — **¡Claaaarrrrroooo uno no puede dormir, mientras él se revuelca con todos y todas las descerebrados del universo! ¡¿Y yo qué?! Naaa yo solo soy uno más, nananana es un baka si piensa que yo voy a caer en sus redes, nananananananananana, ¡SOY TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA Y A MI NINGÚN IMBÉCIL ME VA A ENAMORAR!** —el chico grito esto a todo pulmón pero luego bajo la cabeza y puso actitud triste —**ninguno… excepto Kyoya Hibari…** —los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, si sus oídos no fallaban el castaño había dicho que solo él podía enamorarlo, de repente una extraña corriente de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo — **¡Estúpido auto! ¿Quién te necesita si puedo caminar?** —Tsuna estaba muy enojado tiro las llaves contra la puerta y se dio vuelta para irse, rápidamente Kyoya regreso a la tierra y agarro las llaves y enfrento al castaño.

—**Vamos Tsuna** —el chico lo miro con el ceño frunció y luego lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo como si tuviese un rayo laser, se veía demasiado lindo en ese traje, la camisa se la había sacado del pantalón y tenía la corbata aflojara, y los primeros botones desabrochados, y lo miraba con una extraña cara, el chico no aguanto, y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él y le comió la boca. El azabache o resistió, y le correspondió; ambos estaban bastante entregados al otro, Tsuna se abrió camino en la cavidad del morocho con su lengua encontrando ese pearcing que tato lo desquiciaba, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior provocando que este tuviera una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, sin prensárselo lo aprisiono contra el auto, las manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar toda la extensión del azabache, él chico quería seguir pero sabía perfectamente que el castaño estaba bastante pasado de copas y él no quería que eso se diera de esa forma, obligando a sus conciencias bueno más bien una más que la otra a cerrar esta, mientras se besaba con el chico se las ingenio para abrir la puerta del auto y de alguna u otra forma hacerlo entrar de una maldita vez sin que él dejara de besarlo por todo su cuerpo, Kyoya tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no tomarlo en ese auto y hacerlo de una maldita vez todo suyo; completamente. Logro soltarlo y acomodarlo en el asiento de copiloto mientras entraba al del conductor, arranco el auto y vio como Tsuna se había perdido en algún punto, el camino fue silencioso pero bastante cómodo de alguna forma el castaño había dejado de hablar pero lo podía observar de reojo; cuando llegaron al edificio donde se alojaba Ethan, Hibari le desabrocho el cinturón y se quedo frustrado mirando a él chico; unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y esto hizo que el corazón del pelinegro diera un hueco comprimiéndose de golpe.

— **¿Tsunayoshi, que te sucede?** —el castaño hizo caso omiso del pelinegro y siguió con su llanto silencioso era la primera vez que Kyoya lo veía de esa forma, pequeño, agarrado a sus rodillas las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro y sus grandes mejillas sonrojadas y bastante enternecidas — **Tsuna… por favor ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?** —él chico lo miro tristemente y sin decir nada se bajo del auto, automáticamente Kyoya lo cerro y lo siguió, él chico caminaba como zombie mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro. Kyoya no sabía qué hacer, llegaron a la puerta y se detuvo.

De nuevo… silencio. Él chico le abrió dejándolo pasar a él mientras miro el lugar dirigiéndose a una habitación en especial chocándose con algunas que otras cosas. Kyoya frunció el ceño siguiéndolo. Tsuna comenzó a sacarse a ropa sin importarle que el azabache estuviera atrás de él. Este lo iba a frenar pero su hombría e incluso un impulso no lo dejo, el chico se había sacado la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo; en realidad tenia cuerpo de chica sus curvas no eran tan acentuadas pero se notaban claramente y su cadera, paso a ver su espalda observando un pequeño tribal, y otro en sus hombros, un gran león con una melena de color anaranjada y los ojos del mismo color. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas y el pantalón, luego se levanto para colocarse una camisa de Ethan, Kyoya se mordió el labio inferior. Su parte baja se estaba alborotando y más cuando el chico le dio la espalda para colocarse la camisa, si bien sabía perfectamente que el castaño vivía presumiendo de su suculento trasero era completamente suculento y maldita sea lascivo, el Hibari suspiro al verlo. Él chico se coloco la camisa y se quito el bóxer de una dejando al pelinegro con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas; luego abrió la cama y lo miro antes de acostarse.

—**Eres un pervertido, no es nada educado ver a alguien cambiarse, ya sea hombre o mujer** —dice antes de darse media vuelta arropándose completamente en la gran cama. Kyoya se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió hacia la sala tirándose en su sofá favorito (_si_ _claro_) tomando un teléfono comenzando a marcar un numero de memoria.

— **¿¡Kyo-chan!?** —del otro lado del teléfono un tic se formo en la ceja del menor.

—**Director… **

— **¿¡Encontraron a mi pequeño!? ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Cómo esta?! ¡No se ha vuelto loco! ¡¿Me ha llamado en sueños?! ¡Me extraño! ¡¿Quiere que lo vaya a buscar?! ¡Se ha vuelto demente! ¡¿Ha hecho algo estúpido?! ¡Me dejara de pagar tu padre! ¡¿Santo Dios que no sea eso?! **

— **¡Cállate!** —Grito exasperado del otro lado del teléfono, un suspiro se escucho claramente del otro lado mientras sentía como se pasaba lentamente los canales y el televisor hacia aquel extraño sonido — **Si, en casa de Ethan, bien, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Y no es eso!** —contesto tranquilo todas las preguntas haciendo suspirar a el director demente —**. Pásame a Alaude. **

— **¡Hai! ¡_Dear_, mi querido sobrino político quiere hablar contigo! **—dice cantarín; se escucho una risa divertida mientras el teléfono cambiaba de dueño.

—**Alaude, esto es importante** —comento del otro lado, el hombre rubio levanto una ceja y se sentó en la cama de la mansión donde se encontraban —. **Ho perso** (**_he perdido_**) —contesto simplemente del otro lado se escucho una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la frase en italiano de su querido sobrino.

—**Lo so,**** ho tenuto d'occhio dalle ombre ogni mossa, ben sapendo che alcuni di loro avrebbero perso, e si è rivelato essere il mio caro nipote. **(**_Lo sé, he estado observando desde las sombras todos sus movimientos; sabía perfectamente que alguno de los dos iba a perder; y resultaste siendo tú mi querido sobrino_**)

—**Alaude**** di non fare questa sera ha detto che ero l'unico a farti innamorare ... in questo momento non ho la testa per nulla ... ****I**** balzare e stupro...** (**_No se qué hacer Alaude, esta noche dijo que yo era el único de hacer que se enamore... ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para nada… quiero saltarle encima y violarlo_**)

—**No te apresures mi querido Kyoya; todo llega a su tiempo** —dice tranquilo con una mirada de intriga de su pareja este simplemente suspira y sonreí —**. Lo he decidido, le diré a mi hermano sobre mi relación con Giotto. **

— **¡¿Qué?!** —pregunto asombrado el pelinegro cuando sintió que aquella llamada había sido cortada —**. Tsk… me corto **—comento por lo bajo se tiro de nuevo en el mueblo porque aquello le había tomado de sorpresa y se había levantado luego de aquel grito, marco otro numero bastante conocido por él; ya que ciertamente pareciese que fuese suyo.

—** ¿Kyoya? **

—**Hn.**

— **¿Ya están en lo de Ethan? **

—**Hn. **

—**Está bien.**

—**Hn** —en eso se escuchan algunos gritos, forcejos y luego la voz masculina se vuelve más gruesa y burlona.

—**Ojitos erizo, no te desubiques con el enano. Bueno mejor dicho, cuídate porque es un peligro en ese estado** —Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—**Hn.**

—**JAJAJAJAJAJA; bue cualquier cosa en la mesita de luz hay vaselina y protección y algunos regalitos de los chicos. Y no se hagan drama que no vuelvo porque me voy a lo de Byakuran, quédate con él y diviértete** —Ethan le devolvió el teléfono a Fon muy divertido, Kyoya estaba algo enojado por la actitud del rubio.

_(*W* Ethan es tan lindo asdfghjk –tenía que escribir eso-) _

—**Hermano ojo con lo que hacen ¿cuídalo si?**

—**Hn **—el Hibari mayor sonrió y antes de colgar dijo:

—**Al fin entregas tu corazón otra vez** —y antes de que Kyoya rechistara y lo mandara a comer **quien sabe qué** y **quien sabe donde** le colgó.

— **_¡Estúpido Fon! Hibird: ¿Por qué no vamos a esa habitación? Roll: Porque Tsuna está dormido… Kyo: Y si entro no podre contenerme… Hibird: Bueno ¿Cuál es el problema? Después de todo lo que dijo Roll: . . . Kyo: Eres un depravado… no vez que esta ebria… Roll: ¿Y desde cuando nos importo eso? Hibird: el erizo tiene razón Kyo: ¡Desde ahora! ¡No me voy a aprovechar de que este en ese estado… Tsunayoshi no es cualquiera para llevarlo a la cama. _****_Roll: Wao… _****_Hibird: …_** —el chico se quito el saco y la corbata tirándolas al otro sofá, se descalzo y se fue a revisar la nevera de Ethan, ahí encontró unas botellas de cerveza se tomo algunas y se tiro frente al televisor a ver algo, pasaron unas cuantas horas y Kyoya se quedo dormido.

De repente, el azabache sintió un tierno beso en sus labios y creyendo que estaba dormido le correspondió, luego de darse cuenta de que era demasiado real para ser un sueño abrió los ojos y se asombro por lo que vio, Tsuna se encontraba sobre el acariciándolo y besándolo, Kyoya se aparto de él mirándolo confundido.

—**Tsu… Tsunayoshi…**

—**Shhhh, déjate llevar** —esto lo susurro en el oído y luego le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, ocasionando que se le erizara la piel. El chico besaba toda la extensión del pelinegro, le había desabrochado la camisa y besaba todo su cuerpo, Kyoya estaba empezando a desquiciarse pero luego su conciencia lo despertó y lo freno.

—**Tsunayoshi no estás coherente para entender lo que está pasando **—él chico levanto una ceja y sonrió.

—**Kyoya, ya pasaron muchísimas horas desde que tome alcohol, si bien; el efecto no desapareció un 100%, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy bastante cuerdo para saber lo que estoy haciendo**—él chico se quedo mirándolo dubitativamente, el castaño suspiro acercándose a su oído —**. Kyoya Hibari, quiero que me hagas tuyo y te aseguro que no estoy ebrio **—y dicho esto se sentó en la entrepierna del chico rozando claramente la suya que estaba sin ropa interior, ocasionando claramente que perdiera la cordura y le atrapo los labios comenzando a demandar entre mas besos; lo alzo llevándolo hasta la habitación.

Al llegar los besos habían aumentado claramente de intensidad principalmente porque las manos de los dos comenzaron a tornarse completamente rebeldes, entre besos y caricias llegaron hacia la gran cama matrimonial del rubio, el pelinegro comenzó a despojar al castaño de aquella fastidiosa camisa pero de un momento a otro se encontraba debajo de este que comenzó a besar su cuello y su barbilla, subiendo hasta su nariz para morder esta lentamente dejando que sus labios rozaran de nuevo con los ajenos; sus rebeldes manos se deslizaron por la extensión del azabache despojándolo lentamente de aquella molesta y fastidiosa camisa.

Luego de que no había rastros de aquella prenda comenzó a besar todo el pectoral del hombre comenzando desde su pectorales y terminando en los pezones del hombre comenzando a disfrutarlos con sus dedos e incluso con su lengua, el azabache se sentía realmente débil en esos momentos; ese mocoso de cabellos castaños era demasiado bueno con lo que hacia sus manos se deslizaron por el fuerte cuerpo del hombre llegando hasta su entrepierna comenzando a despojarlo de aquellos fastidiosos pantalones.

El azabache sintió la mano del castaño sobre su miembro y su orgullo claramente se estaba cayendo por aquel mocoso; de un momento a otro sin pantalón solo con sus bóxers le quito el primer botón de la camisa al chico mirando de un momento a otro a todas partes el castaño levanto una ceja y rio divertido ante la expresión entre sombría y lujuriosa de su pareja; dirigió su mano hacia el cajón de Ethan sacando unas esposas que fueron tomadas por el pelinegro amarrando a su víctima con estas mientras sonreía divertido; sintió el gemido del chico cuando tomo rápidamente la camisa quitándola por completo, al estar amarrado esta quedaba regada por toda la cama dándole un aspecto demasiado lujurioso y sensual.

En esos momentos nada más pudo ser fielmente al placer de una relación carnal entre dos hombres; principalmente cuando los pezones rozados y hermosos del castaño estaban siendo completamente devorados por su fiel carnívoro en esos momentos aquel herbívoro no aquel omnívoro había caído en manos del peor de los cazadores; la lengua de Kyoya no solo recorría los pezones del chico si no todo su cuerpo comenzando desde estos hasta bajar a su ombligo llenándolo de besos e incluso relamiendo sus partes para marcar claramente su territorio. Placer; en esos momentos el placer invadía incluso al más fuerte.

Las manos del pelinegro subieron hasta el rostro ajeno, sintió sus manos húmedas y levanto la mirada sonrojándose demasiado al ver la expresión que había colocado el castaño los dos dedos del castaño estaban en su boca manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada; estaba completamente transpirado, principalmente por la reacción que estaba teniendo pero eso no le había evitado que su atención se dirigiera al miembro del chico; sin duda no aparentaba nada de lo que media podía ser realmente pequeño pero su amigo tenía un tamaño considerable, pero sin duda no se comparaba con su compadre de batalla.

Gimió. Alto, e incluso mucho más alto. Al sentir las manos de Kyoya sobre su miembro apretó fuertemente sus manos uniéndolas en un puño frunciendo el ceño realmente no quería sentirse de esa manera tan débil pero había caído en la tentación; quería que el semental en esa ocasión fuera el pelinegro, luego tendría una forma de vengarse. Los labios húmedos del pelinegro llenaron por completo el miembro del castaño principalmente porque la boca de Kyoya completamente totalmente el miembro dentro de esta, su labio se movió de una manera tan reveladora e indulgente; su lengua recorría completamente el miembro de este; sintió un desgarre de placer del castaño.

—**V…voltéate… Kyoya… yo… yo también…**

Al escuchar aquella suplica se giro completamente formando un sesenta y nueve (69) el castaño simplemente pudo notar como el trasero del chico estaba demasiado fuerte se relamió los labios y comenzó a besar los testículos ajenos, al tiempo de que el pelinegro comenzaba a besar toda la extensión baja del castaño, ahí se entretuvieron algunos ratos cuando el pelinegro sintió que estaba llegando al clímax luego de estar completamente cubierto del semen ajeno; el castaño soltó una carcajada pero antes de que reaccionara los labios del pelinegro se bañaban con su saliva provocando completamente el sabor del castaño en su propia boca pero eso no le había impedido moverse un poco rozando la entrepierna de los dos.

—**Tsunayoshi…**

—**Hazlo con la vaselina…** —contesto por lo bajo, el pelinegro levanto la ceja observando a un sonrojado castaño observando hacia otro lado.

—**Tu…**

— **¡Solo lo he hecho con Ethan de acuerdo! ¡No soy el uke!** —eso le asombro bastante al pelinegro pero no menciono absolutamente de hecho le beso lentamente soltándolo con las llaves que sobresalían de estas mientras el miraba sus manos al momento de sentir que las manos del pelinegro rozaron su cintura atrayéndolo hacia el de nuevo.

Lo beso, lentamente y con un amor escondido dentro de él, comenzó el beso a ser tierno y luego comenzó a aumentar, sus miembros se rozaban entre sí de manera monótona; el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante provocando que estos entre mas y mas se rozaban mas emociones sentían dentro de sus cuerpos; el castaño se levanto un poco cuando el pelinegro comenzó a apuntar lentamente un beso tapo por completo la entrada que había tenido el castaño fue de una; para que no le doliera pero tampoco para llamar demasiado la atención apretó fuertemente los labios y golpeo al pelinegro.

—**Te dije que con la vaselina…**

—**Ya estaba sucio de seme… no era necesario esa cosa** —dice por lo bajo con una sonrisa de lado; el castaño se sonrojo completamente y este lo beso, se formo realmente demandante hermoso e incluso todo comenzó a dar vuelta de nuevo.

El castaño comenzó a cabalgar encima del pelinegro y su miembro cada vez entraba mas y mas; sintió que ciertamente su cuerpo se sentía realmente bien al sentir que el miembro de Kyoya llegaba hasta lo más profundo; sus caderas se movían al momento de levantarse y auto penetrarse; el pelinegro miraba con una sonrisa de lado aquella escena la verdad le causaba entre gracia e incluso estaba bastante sorprendido al saber que aquella persona estaba tomando por control su posición de autoconfianza.

Lo bajo lentamente de su cuerpo el castaño se asombro pero abrió de nuevo sus ojos al sentir tres de los dedos del pelinegro dentro de su interior; gimió. Estos comenzaron a moverse en todo su alrededor e incluso hacia un curo de tres tijeras; todos miraban entre todas partes e incluso buscaban de alguna manera que ciertamente lo hicieran sentir bien. Sus dedos rebeldes habían salido y lo había acomodado en cuatro patas; el castaño gimió realmente fuerte al sentir a Kyoya dentro de él en esos momentos principalmente cuando se movía de una manera rápida que su cabeza quedo atorada en aquel vago recuerdo.

Siguió lentamente los movimientos ajenos mientras el castaño sentía que se venía; al momento de que su punto G fue encendido totalmente no paro de gemir y llamar entre estos al pelinegro su cuerpo se sentía realmente cansando y sus manos vagaron la forma de sujetar una de las de Kyoya este lo giro lentamente y lo abrazo por el cuello siguiendo con la entrada y salida de su hermosa casa; los dos se miraron fijamente y luego se besaron ciertamente no era nada irracional esos dos tenían una cierta química; cayeron completamente en la cama abrazándose; cerrando los ojos cayendo profundamente en los brazos de morfeo luego de una encendida sesión de sexo.

— **¡Buenos días bello durmiente!** —Kyoya abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a quien le estaba hablando, se sobresalto e instintivamente miro hacia su lado frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que no había nadie.

—**No lo busques porque no lo vas a encontrar **—el rubio se sentó en la ventana cruzándose de brazos bastante serio. Este se quedo observando a lo lejos suspirando bastante simple y el pelinegro tenía su ceño fruncido —**. Yo lo dije, no era él quien correría peligro. **

—**Hn** —Kyoya se hacia el desentendido y por inercia estiro el cuello para mirar por la puerta del baño.

—**Ya te lo dije Kyoya, no está. Es más estoy seguro de que se fue hace bastante. **

— **¡¿De qué carajo hablas?!**

—**De que ustedes anoche tuvieron relaciones, yo pensé que esta vez iba a ser distinto. Que no eras un muñeco descartable, pero al parecer no es así. O eso quiere aparentar el enano** —Kyoya lo miro con un signo de interrogación, el rubio suspiro acotando —**, hay Kyoya, Tsu no es el típico chico que se enamora, se entrega a su amado y luego piensa en toda la chorrada del matrimonio y eso. No él es completamente lo opuesto… a ver como decirlo… Tsuna piensa… como hombre pero no aquellos caballeros de la realeza que viven entregándose a su prometida no, Tsunayoshi es el típico hombre rebelde, para él; el seco es diversión y nada más. El amor es una debilidad inservible que solo trae sufrimiento para el toda esa pendejada de casarse, parejas e incluso el matrimonio no es su prioridad, toda su vida se ha negado a entregarse a ese sentimiento. En conclusión; Tsuna es una persona libre que no quiere atarse a nada e incluso a nadie, él ve algo que le gusta lo toma y listo, borrón y cuenta nueva **—Kyoya estaba mareado, la cabeza le giraba sin parar por las palabras del rubio, lo estaban destrozando, poco a poco. No quería creerle, no podía aceptar esas cosas. La noche anterior había sido espectacular, él se había dado cuenta de que no era algo carnal simplemente, si no algo más profundo y tierno; algo que ambos deseaban y que no querían que acabara. No podía creer en las palabras del rubio porque eso significaría que había sido una simple actuación —**. Lo sé Kyoya, no quieres creerlo pero te aseguro de que él es así. Desde chico se prohibió enamorarse y cada vez que tuvo un indicio de ese sentimiento se alejo completamente **—el rubio parecía triste mientras hablaba y por primera vez el azabache lo miro y se quedo algo perplejo al ver el aspecto ensombrecido de ese hombre que generalmente todo era bromas y diversión.

—**A ti… ¿te paso lo mismo?** —el rubio lo miro y sonrió amargamente.

—**No, lo nuestro nada que ver con el amor de pareja. Nosotros nos queremos muchísimo y como él siempre dice nos tenemos ganas. Pero jamás se me paso por la mente ser más que el mejor amigo con derecho a roce **—en esta última palabra el Hibari frunció el ceño algo disgustado a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió —**. Ya tranquilo erizo, hace muchísimos años que no tenemos relaciones. **

— **¡¿Ustedes dos?! **

—**Jajajaja, si Kyoya. Tsuna y yo tuvimos una época en la cual siempre terminábamos en la cama, pero eso quedo en el olvido. Como él dice nos sacamos las ganas y punto**—en ese momento recordó lo que la noche anterior entre los besos, Tsuna le había dicho.

—**Hn. **

—**Mira, aunque sos un nene idiota me caes bien. Y no sé porque pero creo que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Yo te diría que no te rindas, nadie puede negar los sentimientos** —Kyoya lo miro algo confundido a lo que Ethan sonrió —**. Vamos nene, estoy bien seguro de que el enano no fue un nombre en tus conquistas **—Kyoya se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada del rubio quien sonrió —**. Mira Kyoya, si de verdad sentís algo más allá de lo carnal, no te rindas. El León es un animal difícil de domar pero no imposible. **

—**Hn. **

—**Bueee; ya basta de charlas, tengo hambre, si quieres te invito a almorzar** —el azabache asintió y se dirigió al baño y antes de desaparecer por la puerta el chico sonrió burlón — **¡Hey! Más vale que me cambies las sabanas y me hagas la cama** —Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada y el rubio salió de la habitación riendo.

— **_¡No puede ser cierto!, él fue… y yo sentí… no, no, no es imposible que todo haya sido un jueguito… imposible… no, no, no ¡esto es cualquier cosa él también siente lo que yo! Hibird: cof, cof y se puede saber ¿desde cuándo nos interesa eso? Roll: Admito que fue una noche para no olvidar… Hibird: Pero ya te sacaste las ganas y punto. Kyo: . . . Hibird: Hibari Kyoya, te prohíbo pensar lo que estas pensando. Kyo: tú no eres nadie para mandarme. Hibird: soy tu conciencia y te prohíbo pensar en él como si fuera… Kyo: ¡Nadie puede ser como él, pero quizás Tsuna pueda sanar esas heridas. Roll: ¡Ya! Hibird: ¡TE LO PROHÍBO MOROCHO! ¡ESE LUGAR ESTÁ OCUPADO Y NINGÚN NENITO SE VA A METER! Kyo: ¡YA LO SÉ! ¡ÉL SIEMPRE VA ESTAR EN MI CORAZÓN! Pero eso no quiere decir que otra persona no pueda entrar. Hibird: ¡NO! Roll: -suspiro- Kyo: ¡Ya cállate herbívoro! O te juro que te voy a morder hasta la muerte. Hibird: ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el rubio? Tsunayoshito es un mujeriego pero a la inversa, él tiene seco con quien se le plazca y después al caño, y a decir verdad no tengo ninguna objeción con la forma de pensar del chico, je de hecho es parecida a la de nosotros… Kyo: ¡NO FUE SEXO! Roll: ¿Oh? Hibird: ¡¿A no?! Fue solo una unión de cuerpos como si fueran llave y cerradura. Kyo: Fue otra cosa, algo más profundo… más dulce e igual mas cálido. De todas las personas que han pasado por mi cama, por la cama de mi vecino, por la cama de los bares, o en otras partes con Tsuna sentí que quería estar siempre con él… no era el desquite de una necesidad fisiológica era algo mas y estoy seguro de que él sintió lo mismo… Roll: ¿Y cómo es inteligente desapareció en medio de la madrugada? Kyo: ¬¬ Hibird: Y por cierto… ¿no se supone que deberías estar en el colegio? Kyo: O.O _**

El azabache reacciono y se vistió enseguida, salió completamente mojado de la habitación y se encontró con un rubio sirviendo la comida en la barra, el chico lo miro con su típica sonrisa divertida y burlona.

—**Esteeee, no creo que llegues al colegio morocho, son las 2 de la tard**e —Kyoya bufo enojado y luego se sentó frente al rubio a comer lo que parecía pastas a la boloñesa; la mente de Kyoya iba a mil por hora analizando cada detalle de lo que había dicho Ethan; quien lo miro mientras se comía sus deliciosas pastas —**Vaya, parece que tenía razón** —Kyoya trago y lo miro con el ceño fruncido —**. Vamos nene, es que el enano te interesa de verdad. **

—**Hn** —Ethan se carcajeo libremente sosteniendo su estomago.

—**Hmmmm, creo que te voy a ayudar… —**Kyoya lo miro sin entender —. Pero eso sí, si lo lastimas no vas a ver tu hermoso rostro luego de eso —agrego en tono amenazante, Kyoya se quedo pensativo y unos minutos sonrió con arrogancia.

**—Por favor nene, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Lo de ayer fue una necesidad fisiológica, el castaño me atraía físicamente y ayer me desquite ¡Punto! —**Ethan alzo las cejas y lo miro engreídamente.

—**Seseé claro, mira Kyoyacito se nota a leguas que el enano te interesa más de lo que quieres admitirlo. **

— **¡Ja! Por favor deja de decir estupideces, yo no caigo en esas boberías del amor.**

**— ¿A no? Hmmm, yo creo que sí, o piensas que no sé porque dudaste tanto en hacer la carrera del destino** —le dijo sobradoramente a lo que el rubio se tenso a y lo fulmino con la mirada —**. Ya morocho, no fue tu culpa. **

—**Hn.**

—** ¡Hey! No seas cabeza dura que si te dormís el castaño va a desaparecer y te vas a arrepentir. **

Kyoya se quedo mirando un punto en la nada, y luego viajo su mirada al rubio que seguía engullendo felizmente sus pastas.

—**Ok, lo admito lo de anoche no fue solo sexo… pero si llegas a decirle a alguien te juro que te voy a morder hasta la muerte estúpido herbívoro idiota y testarudo. **

—**Ok, ok yo no sé nada… eso si cuando vos y el León estén de parejita me vas a tener que pasar tu agenda secreta. Porque esta travesía es más difícil que atravesar él amazona desnudo y con un palo** —Kyoya frunció el ceño, y luego se asqueo al pensar en esa imagen tan repulsiva. Ambos jóvenes estrecharon las manos y se quedaron pensando.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

¡Gomen! Si me tarde pero es que mi padre se llevo mi hermoso BB para hacerle mantenimiento ;w; y tenía miedo de que hallara mi colección Yaoi así que no lo pude presionara para que me diera mi hermosa laptop en un corto tiempo ;w; y como le gusta hacerme maldades seguramente los hubiera borrado todos ,w, así que era mejor dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera a dañarme mi vida laptial… (?)

Bueno y como dice el dicho "aquí esta lo que les han dicho" –lo acaba de inventar-

Espero que disfruten el capitulo; creo que comenzare a subir los capítulos los viernes o quizás los sábados. Es que necesito un día exacto; actualizo hoy porque me dieron la PC y no quería dejar al aire más tiempo, pero si me decido entre el sábado o el viernes estará el capitulo en la red wuajajaja 3

Sin quitarles más tiempo 3 os loveoooo!

AN3


	14. A cualquier dolor, paciencia es lo mejor

Capítulo VX

"A cualquier dolor, paciencia es lo mejor"

Kyoya estaba con sus amigos a un costado de la puerta del colegio, como todas las mañanas antes de comenzar la jornada educativa, el azabache estaba muy pensativo analizando las palabras que le había dicho el rubio el día anterior.

**Flash Back. **

**—Ok, ahora que aceptamos nuestros sentimientos… **

**—Hn —el rubio sonrió ante la cara de hastiado del chico. **

**—Bien, conociendo a el enano lo primero que haría sería dejar de ir al mismo bar que el flaco o aparecerse con Haruka o Aoba, diciendo que es su novio que volvió de algún lugar —Kyoya frunció el ceño ante esto —. Pero esta vez se le va a complicar. Ambos van a estar en el mismo lugar mínimo por 5 horas, y eso no se puede evitar a menos que logre que lo cambien de colegio, cosa que tampoco va a hacer porque "_Academy Di Vongola_" es de su tío Giotto y le prometió a Nani que no lo iba a hacer —Kyoya comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la barra escuchando atento al rubio —. Bien entonces… seguramente te evite olímpicamente, cosa que vos vas a imitar —Kyoya levanto las cejas sorprendió, si se supone que el castaño tenía que admitir sentimientos tendría que acercarse no alejarse —. Hay erizo es que te falta mucho para conocer al verdadero Tsunayoshi —el pelinegro frunció el ceño —. A ver, él seguramente sintió algo pero como lo conocemos no lo va a admitir, por el momento, así que si vos lo acorralas y le interrogas y todo eso se va a alejar mas, es decir, si tiras de la cuerda la vas a romper. Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que todo sigue igual, tratarlo como siempre lo haces, fastidiarlo, pelear y todo eso pero sin irse al extremo, hacerle creer que para vos fue un solo polvo y listo. Eso lo va a envenenar y va a hacerle un click —Kyoya entendió el punto del rubio y sonrió de lado con satisfacción —. Bien, nosotros vamos a intentar que estén el mayor tiempo posible, dícese que mañana es viernes y nuestra suerte el trabajo del enano y muchísimo mejor es que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Byakuran y tenemos planeado seguir de largo —el pelinegro frunció el ceño sin entender —. O sea el viernes vamos a ir a ese club Varia a divertirnos, a las 12 va a ser el cumple de Bya, seguimos festejando y al otro día hacemos un buen asadito en lo de Gamma —Kyoya frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre —. Es que después del lio de la rosa tanto Gamma como Viper se abrieron de Vindice. Bien como decía, vas a pasar todo el fin de semana con el enano, y en ese tiempo solo vas a tirarle sutiles indicios de que estas mintiendo, leves pistas para que se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos y a la vez tratar de hacerte el amigo, eso te lo dejo a vos y bueno… las cosas se darán.**

**—Hn. **

**—Si quieres puedes traer a tus amigos, el enano va a traer los suyos. De Varia nos vamos todos para lo de Gamma, que al parecer tiene una mansión y lugar para todos. Bueno erizo, queda en que vos este fin de semana consigas a él enano y ahora que hablamos de eso… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a jugar un pool? —ambos sonrieron y salieron del lugar. **

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Mientras el azabache recapitulaba la "_idea_" del rubio en la puerta del colegio apareció el descapotable de Lambo, el azabache vio bajar a todos los chicos, al instante un nudo en su garganta apareció cuando lo vio aparecer a su perdición, si ahí estaba él muy campante con su jean desgastado con las rodillas rotas, su musculosa sin mangas de color blanca con una chaqueta encima de manga larga y un tigre blanco en la parte de atrás, y ese look rebelde que tanto desquiciaba al pelinegro.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el colegio, y el castaño cruzo miradas con el azabache quien pudo percibir tensión de él, quien automáticamente desvió la mirada y saludo con un fuerte abrazo a otro azabache más grande y moreno que estaba apoyado en su carro con los brazos cruzados y un sombrero que cubría sus ojos.

— **_¡¿Reborn que hace aquí?! ¡Como si le interesaras! Hibird: Esto me está cansando… ¿puedes dejarla pasar? Roll: A mi también~ Kyo: ¡Ya cállense idiotas!_**

Kyoya miraba la escena lleno de odio, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y apartarlo de su tío, besarlo hasta que admita que él era su hombre y él su hombre… si ¡Su hombre!, pero las palabras de Ethan vinieron a su mente, así que enojado tomo sus cosas y entro al edificio, sus amigos fruncieron el ceño y lo siguieron.

Las horas pasaron y tal como lo había predicho el rubio, Tsuna esquivaba al Hibari a toda costa.

Llego la clase de educación física, todos se sentaron en el pasto mientras Colonello-sensei llegaba caminando de las manos seguido de una águila y por alguna extraña razón Ryohei.

— **¡Como están jóvenes, Kora!** —saludo el hombre dando un salto para volver a usar sus pies con una sonrisa de lado bastante sensual.

— **¡Ryohei! ¡Has llegado de último, debes encender tu llama del sol para que arda! ¡Ahora da 200 vueltas al campo!**

— **¡Si Maestro Colonello! ¡EXTREMAS VUELTAS!** —el peliblanco comento gritando saliendo disparado mientras comenzaba a lanzar puños al aire, los demás miraban la escena con una gota de sudor, últimamente esos dos estaban "_EXTREMAMENTE ENCENDIDOS KORA_"

—**Bien estúpidos estudiantes, ¡Kora!** —hablo levantando un puño mientras el ave se mantenía volando sobre su cabeza —**. Esta no va a ser una clase habitual, debido a que la semana que viene comienza el campeonato de futbol de la Universidad Principal de Namimori, nuestros muchachos necesitan distenderse así que planteo jugar un partido de futbol **—los chicos sonrieron, mientras aparecían los universitarios y algunos ukes se sonrojaban —**. Bien este será un pequeño campeonato, cuatro equipos se formaran de la siguiente manera, los más grandes ya se dividieron en cuatro, ahora quiero que aquellos que quieran jugar se paren en línea recta aquí en adelante **—el rubio señalo un lugar frente a él, mientras los chicos se iban levantándose pero un grupo en especial se quedo sentados mirando al hombre indignados –_si Lussuria y sus perras_-

—**Disculpe, pero… ¿nosotros que se supone que vamos a hacer jugando?** —pregunto Lussuria recibiendo un asentimiento por los demás que estaban con ellos, mientras hacia una cara de asco al imaginarse completamente sudado.

—**Bueno eso es obvio Lussuria… ustedes ¡TAMBIÉN JUEGAN, KORA! **—dijo el hombre, estos abrieron la boca en forma de O mientras hacían la misma escenita que el grito.

—**Disculpe profesor, pero no creo que estos chicos deban jugar, no es por nada pero su tamaño es un poco pequeño para hacernos competencia** —fue Gamma quien hablo algo serio e intentado no ofender a los chicos, a quienes les sonrió y guiño un ojo.

— **¿Qué pasa viejito? ¿Tienes miedo a que estos pequeños te ganemos?** —el chico se dio la vuelta para ver de quien era el dueño de la voz, y al darse cuenta sonrió.

—**Hmmmm, creo que si es contra vos sería bastante complicado y divertido** —el chico sonrió y se puso junto a los demás chicos _–que eran los más grandes del salón-_ para jugar, sus amigos tardaron pero también se sumaron, al igual que los demás chicos_ –en este salón que hay puro enanos-_ los descerebrados e hicieron berrinches como unas mujeres y se quedaron del lado de la porra.

Los cuatro mini equipos de los más grandes fueron eligiendo a sus integrantes.

Primer Equipo: Fon, Gamma, Viper, Luka –_un chico de la universidad_- Kyoya, Dino, Enma, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Mukuro.

Segundo Equipo: Hikari, Kaoru –_dos chicos de la universidad_- Lampo, Lambo –_que casualidad_-, Ryohei, Bel, Fran, Basilicum, Turmeric, Lucas, Fred –_dos chicos más de la universidad_-

Tercer y Cuarto equipo: -_personajes de relleno que no viene al caso colocar_-

Y comenzó la competencia, dos equipos se enfrentaban y los que ganaban jugaban la final, y como si se imaginaran la final fue el equipo de Fon Vs el equipo de Hikari; en otras palabras el primero y segundo equipo.

Él partido iba bastante parejo, Gokudera y Ryohei eran los arqueros, ambos equipos eran bastante buenos, de hecho no se esperaban que los "nerd" tuvieran tanta agilidad para hacerle juego a los más grandes. El problema venia con Kyoya y Tsuna, el chico hacia como si no existiera y por eso varias veces había sufrido el robo de la pelota, Kyoya estaba que echaba humo y mordía hasta la muerte a todos los herbívoros incluyendo a aquel castaño. Ok, aceptaba que se haga el que no ha pasado nada, pero no toleraba perder en nada y por la forma estúpida de jugar del chico estaba haciendo que el equipo perdiera por un gol.

El castaño llevaba la pelota, Bel y Fran lo estaban marcando y no tenía escapatoria, los demás chicos también estaban bloqueados menos Kyoya que estaba libre.

— **¡Hey! ¡Castaño acá! ¡Estoy libre, dale no seas histérico!** —el chico quería evitar esa vos y así que trato de pasar a los chicos y Bel muy hábilmente le quito el balón soltando su típica risa "_shishishishi_" Kyoya exploto y fue hacia él.

— **¡COMO UN DEMONIO TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! ¡NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ESTABA ABIERTO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA?!**

—**No me fastidies Hibari…**

— **¡No me fastidies un cuerno! ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo y no voy a dejar que por un nenito caprichoso y mimado mi equipo pierda!** —el chico castaño le dedico una linda mirada de odio.

—**Hazte humo imbécil, no vez que el partido sigue. **

— **¡PUEDES DEJAR DE HACERTE EL SUPERADO!, YA FUE, ¿¡TANTO LIO POR UN POLVO!?** —el chico se quedo helado y Kyoya se quiso morder el mismo hasta la muerte al dejar salir esa frase de su mente, obviamente no sentía eso pero solo se dejo llevar por su enojo; obviamente este chico tenia cambios severos de humor. En un principio le pareció ver tristeza en los ojos del castaño pero fue fugaz. Todo el partido se había detenido al escuchar la frase del azabache, y miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos, Kyoya se mordió el labio y lo tomo por el brazo —**. Yo… Tsunayoshi, no quise decir yo… este…** —dijo mas bajo, pero no sabía cómo hacer y de repente el chico desvió la mirada hacia el estacionamiento.

Apareció una espectacular motocicleta BMW; era completamente hermosa de color plateado de hecho parecía diamante con detalles de color azul; se podría notar la belleza de aquella motora; las grandes llantas y la belleza que mostraba con solo que se escuchaba el sonido de su motor; la persona que la estaba conduciendo estaba completamente vestido de negro; al momento de sacarse el casco una cascada de cabellos color blanco con varios flecos de color verde e incluso algunos morados de ojos color rojo bastante brillantes y hermosos; todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par en especial un par de personas, Tsuna y Mukuro, el chico tenía un gran parecido a Byakuran de hecho si no fuera por esos hermosos ojos carmesin y porque ciertamente tenia porte de modelo, no llevaba una bolsa de marshmallow, era un poco más pequeño que el mencionado y tenía una sonrisa de lado bastante hermosa y sensual lo hubieran confundido por aquel chico. Vestía fácilmente un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo dándole la perfecta forma de un hombre que se ejercita; su chaqueta manga larga de color negro estaba completamente abierta dejando ver una musculosa sin mangas de color blanca, saco lentamente de su bolsillo unos anteojos colocándose en los ojos mientras caminaba con elegancia y firmeza; dándole un aspecto rebelde y sexy. Un azabache de coleta y ojos carbón no quitaba los ojos de encima; si bien conocía a Byakuran y aquella persona tenía un cierto grado de parecido pero sus auras eran completamente diferentes.

El chico se acerco al profesor y le entrego un papel al hombre que reacciono y luego asintió señalando al castaño que seguía estático junto al pequeño Hibari, el peliblanco de flecos verdes con morado sonrió y se acerco a la pareja, al llegar frunció el ceño y analizo la imagen; Kyoya sosteniendo el codo a Tsuna y ambos mirando a él nuevo visitante.

— **¡Ups! ¿Creo que interrumpo algo? Eh Tsunayito si sabía que estabas ocupado con semejante semental me quedaba mirando un rato** —le dijo socarronamente mientras se divertía con la cara de su amigo, quien pasado unos segundos reacciono y se soltó bruscamente del Hibari.

— **¡MAKOTO! ¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENIAS! **—el castaño se abrazo fuerte al peliblanco que le correspondió y luego se hizo el disgustado.

— **¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de espinas que me asfixias!, además tanto cariño me da asco** —ambos se separaron y Tsuna sonrió, extrañaba tanto a su amigo.

—**O sea… ¿Qué solo viniste a la fiesta y después te devuelves?** —el peliblanco de flecos frunció el ceño y luego regreso a su actitud divertida.

— **¡Hayyyyy! ¿Es que el nene no puede vivir sin mí?** —le dijo en tono burlón, comiéndose una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo castaño —**Ya, ya. Naaaa capas me quedo un tiempo, todavía me queda algo de mi año sabático; además por lo que veo no sería malo quedarme un tiempito** —esto último lo dijo pervertidamente mientras analizaba de arriba abajo a Kyoya; quien reacciono y no pudo evitar poner su pose de numero uno para el peliblanco de flecos, cosa que hizo enojar a el castaño.

— **¡Eh! que está podrido y además es menor **—el peliblanco se mordió el labio inferior y luego analizo las palabras de su amigo sonrió.

— **¿Qué León? ¿Ya probaste esta hermosura?** —le dijo en tono picaron, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los dos —**. Y bue una lástima, lo que es del León no es mío, amén de que sos un bebe, es una lástima porque no estás nada mal **—Tsuna estaba algo tenso, Kyoya lo noto y sin pensarlo decidió fastidiar un poco al chico.

— **¡Hey! Que yo no soy de nadie, y lo que tengo de chico, tengo mucho más de grande** —le dijo provocadoramente el pelinegro a Makoto quien suspiro y se mordió el labio.

—**Hmmmm, chiquito no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar. **

—**Y si quiero arder completamente** —le dijo Kyoya muy seductor acercándose hacia él quedando unos sentimientos de su cara, Tsuna estaba que le comenzaba a hervir la sangre, ok Kyoya podía hacer lo que quiera con su vida, él ya se había sacado las ganas, o de eso quería convencerse, pero meterse con Makoto ¡No!

— **¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ VINISTE A BUSCAR CITA O A VERME A MÍ?!** —dijo con un tonto más envenenado de lo que quería, Makoto se dio cuenta y sonrió, estaba seguro de que ese chiquito comestible era el famoso Kyoya que "_supuestamente_" su amigo no toleraba.

—**Ya León no saques tus garras que este Águila no tiene ganas de alimentarse de los animalitos indefensos **—Kyoya frunció el ceño ante esta forma rara de hablar del peliblanco de flecos, sin duda no se parecía nada a su hermano… mentía si los dos estaban locos, quien se alejo del chico y se enfrento a su amigo —**. Vamos cabeza de espinas que no tengo todo el día y vos tienes turno con el médico **—Tsuna frunció el ceño y fulmino a Hibari y fue en busca de sus cosas dejando a él peliblanco de flecos con el morocho —** Eh chiquito si le quieres dar celos, conmigo… vas muerto.**

El chico frunció el ceño mientras Makoto se dirigía hacia su moto a esperar al castaño jugando con un casco en su mano mientras las llaves volaban y caían en sus manos.

— **Kufufu~ ¡Hey Canario-kun! ¿Quién es ese? Se parece tanto a Byakuran** —dice Mukuro llegando alado de Kyoya con una mueca de desagrado y diversión en su rostro.

—**Y yo que mierda voy a saber, lo único que sé es que es amigo de Tsunayoshi.**

—**Y que esta más bueno que comer pizza con la mano** —agrego detrás de los dos Gamma con los brazos cruzados sumándose a la conversación. Tsuna apareció y se subió a la moto del chico quien le dio otro casco y ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Y la noche había llegado; varios chicos se encontraban charlando y divirtiéndose en el VIP de Varia. Todo estaba completamente arreglado, Puff por todas partes los grandes televisores, una buena música, la barra estaba repleta de chicas coqueteando a nuestros chicos; mientras que algunos que eran hombres se sonrojaban por las indirectas de estos.

— **¡¿Se puede saber donde corno están?! ¡Falta unos minutos para las 12 y no llegan!** —decía Byakuran completamente enfurruñado.

—**Ya ya Byakurita; es que son Tsu y Mak, además según lo que me dijo el enano mayor, él y Tsu se colgaron y se fueron tarde a lo Lambo, así que van a llegar un rato después, al parecer Tsu quiere que tu hermanito conozca a sus amiguitos y todo eso.**

—**Se, se claro… que los amiguitos de Tsuna conozcan a MI hermano, total yo no lo puedo ver, llego anoche y ni siquiera me llamo. ¡¿Qué clase de gemelos somos?! **

—**Uhhhh que celoso se me puso el nenito, ya hermanito tranquilo que acá esta el divino y sensual de Makoto para alegrar la fiesta **—todos los hombres se voltearon a mirar donde estaban los chicos y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta e incluso un derrame nasal se escucho al momento de que unos vasos fueron rotos por las bargirl de la barra y ni se diga de los hombres que estaban en ella; por dios esos hombres estaban que echaban fuego.

_-OMG los voy a describir a todos como están vestidos; incluyendo a nuestros sexys chicos; son demasiados mi mente va a explotar agradezco a todos los fanart del mundo por hacer que mi mente trabaje a mil por hora combinando ropa- _

Byakuran Millefiore; vestía completamente elegante de hecho a la vista de muchos parecía un mafioso, portaba una camisa manga larga de color roja que le quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo; con una chaqueta de color blanca con franjas negras delgadas, de cierta forma tenia la camisa abierta que daba a su pecho bien formado; un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo con unos zapatos tenis y en su cabello tenía un sombrero de color negro con una franja roja; que dejaba que su puntiagudo cabello se moviera en distintas direcciones dejándole un aura sensual y hermoso.

Rokudou Mukuro; vestía un suéter de color verde encima de una musculosa de color negro que solo se lograba ver algo de aquella musculosa; un pantalón de bota ancha de color negro algo holgado que le dejaba ver la forma de sus piernas y una chaqueta de color negro con varios botones; portaba un grupo de cadenas en sus manos y un collar largo; que hacia juego con sus pearcing; su típico peinado de piña mientras tenía una sonrisa de medio lado disfrutando del espectáculo.

Fon Hibari; vestía una camisa manga larga de cuello alto que se rompía un poco en V pero sin mostrar más de la cuenta, era manga larga completamente negra; con un pantalón ajustado que daba forma a sus bien formadas piernas y aunque lo disimulara sus pectorales eran realmente fuertes por los partidos de futbol; tenía un largo cabello entrenzado dejando rebeldes flecos tanto en su rostro como en su parte de atrás; tenía unos zapatos negros y una pequeña sonrisa.

Makoto Millefiore; vestía un suéter de color blanco encima de una musculosa de color negro de mangas cortas; se notaba que el suéter blanco estaba rasgado tanto en la parte de los pectorales y en la parte de abajo junto con un jean desgastado en sus rodillas con una cadena que conectaba sus bolsillos; tenía una camisa en sus brazos de manga larga de color negro y un cinturón del mismo color, su cabello era mucho más largo que el de Byakuran y tenía una pequeña coleta amarrada dejando caer una pequeña cascada en este; el broche hacia que los cabellos de su frente se colocaran de lado dejando largos flequillos mientras se notaban los bien marcados ojos de color rojo.

Belphegor Knives; vestía un suéter manga larga de color morado con franjas de color negro completamente delgadas; el suéter se sujetaba con dos pequeñas mangas de color negro y este comenzaba a caer desde sus hombros dejando su blanquecina piel al aire; un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco con negro y las botas del mismo estilo completamente blancas con su cordón completamente negro; en su cabeza llevaba su típica corona que lo caracterizaba un _"príncipe"_

Fran Hellín; vestía una pequeña camisa de color amarilla bajo un gran buzo de color negro manga larga; con un pequeño short del mismo color y unas botas altas de color negro; en vez de verse sexy se veía tierno cosa que llamaba la atención y mas con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y expresión aburrida; sus grandes ojos iluminaban todo el lugar mientras se bajaba de vez en cuando para bajar el short que de cierta forma le quedaba demasiado corto.

Dino Cavallone; vestía una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo los primeros cuatro botones abiertos con una corbata negro con franjas delgadas de color rojo; un jean desgastado _–el color-_ oscuro con manchas blancas y un gran abrigo de color negro con una gran bulto de plumas en la arte de la cabeza con varias correderas; dejando ver una sonrisa de lado y unas botas de color negra encajadas en el jean. Con un cinturón del mismo color que el pantalón.

Enma Kozato; vestía una musculosa de color blanca que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo; se podría notar una venda en su nariz mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; una camisa manga larga completamente abierta de cuello alto desabrochada; un jean oscuro con unas botas de color blanco; el cinturón era del mismo color que las botas que tenían manchas de color negro al igual que al principio y al final del pantalón; las mangas de la camisa tenían franjas blancas; y su revoltoso cabello estaba más suelto que normalmente.

Takeshi Yamamoto; vestía un pantalón de color café bastante ceñido a su cuerpo de hecho era realmente especial y abultado era bota ancha y sin duda era un poco ancho para su cuerpo pero resaltaba las piernas de deportista que tenia; una musculosa de color blanca debajo de un gran abrigo de color azul completamente cerrado con varias plumas en los bordes del buzo y del cuello.

Hayato Gokudera; vestía un pantalón de jean ceñida a su cuerpo de color negro bastante ajustado a su cuerpo dándole la forma a sus piernas; una camisa de color blanca ceñida a sus pectorales bastante fornidos; encima de una camisa de color azul donde solo se notaba el cuello azul alto; mientras que tenía una chaqueta de color negro por encima sin siquiera amarrar.

Haruka Sen; vestía un pantalón de color morado ceñido a su cuerpo con una camisa de color blanca encima de un chaleco de color negro y un lazo en su cuello; sus zapatos eran de color negro y un sombrero en su cabello de color morado con una franja de color negro; en las botas de los pantalones tenía varios botones que se notaban que se podían remover; al igual que la chaqueta que tenia puesta.

Lambo Bovino; vestía un pantalón de jean oscuro ajustado a su cuerpo con una camisa de estampado de vaca; es decir blanca con manchas negras abierta en su cuello dejando ver su tersa y hermosa piel con algunos collares; una chaqueta manta larga dejando ver una parte de la camias en la parte de abajo mientras algunas pulseras sobresalían, la chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón mientras portaba unas botas negras gruesas encajadas a su pantalón.

Aoba Kouyou; vestía una camisa de color azul abierta los primeros botones; un pantalón de un extraño color anaranjado mientras sus botas eran de un color azul tenía un buzo manga larga de color piel encima de su cuerpo y como siempre sus anteojos bien puesto mientras sus manos yacían en los bolsillos dejando ver un conjunto de pulseras y collares.

Ryohei Sasagawa; vestía una musculosa sin mangas de color negro ceñida a su bien formado cuerpo con un buzo de color amarillo encima mientras su blanco pantalón caía ceñido en sus piernas y unos zapatos Nike hacían de igual manera juego con su ropa; sus manos estaban vendadas y en cierta forma tenía una bandita en su nariz parecida a la de Enma.

Gamma Giglio Nero; _-si el restaurante donde comieron los Hibari y los Di Vongola Sawada es de los padres de Gamma-_ vestía un pantalón de color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo marcado con una camisa de la misma forma de color blanca abierta lo seis primeros botones dejando ver su bien formado pectoral; con un buzo de color negro remangado hasta sus codos con dos guantes de color negro y unos zapatos de la misma forma de color negro en su cabello tenía unas gafas y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Viper Rokudou: vestía un pantalón de color negro, ceñido a su cuerpo con unas rayas de un color un poco más claro de negro en el centro del pantalón; un abrigo de color café manga larga con capucha abierto completamente mostrando el diseño británico de aquel abrigo; y unos zapatos de color negro con un collar en su cuello.

Kai Boissieu; vestía un jean de color azul claro con una camisa de color blanca encajada y un abrigo de color marrón claro cayendo por su cuerpo con los botones abiertos; una bufanda de color blanca con franjas de color negro mientras tenía una mano en su bolsillo marcando el sonido de sus zapatos en el suelo.

Lancia Laurent; vestía un jean oscuro con un cinturón de color café; una musculosa ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formados pectorales; encima una chaqueta amarrada quizás los últimos cuatro botones dejando ver la musculosa debajo; la chaqueta era café pero sobresalía un pedazo azul que pareciera que tuviera puesto una camias de este color con varios botones.

Kyoya Hibari; vestía una camisa de color blanca ajustada a su cuerpo remangada por las manos; con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, en sus hombros portaba una capa de color negra donde se podría observar que solo la sujetaba con sus manos; un cinturón de color plateado que sobresalía con la elegancia de la camisa abierta los primeros botones dejando ver sus grandes pectorales.

Tsunayoshi Sawada; vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado que esta junto a unas botas de color blanca tenis de marca PUMA; mientras llevaba una camisa abierta los primeros dos botones con el cuello doblado y una chaqueta de color azul; su cabello como siempre desafiando la gravedad y masticaba tranquilamente un chicle provocando que este se rompiera levemente para hacerlo de nuevo; sus manos en los bolsillos y mirada arrogante.

Y por ultimo; Ethan Tyler, vestía una musculosa ceñida a su cuerpo sin mangas de color gris dejando ver gran parte de sus tatuajes; un pantalón de color gris un poco mas debajo de la cintura mostrando la línea de un bóxers de color negro; el pantalón se veía gastando y roto en algunas partes con un cinturón de hebilla de color plateada con un tigre en el centro; en sus manos llevaba varios tipos de pulseras mientras sus zapatos eran tenis de color negro. Su cabello estaba hacia atrás rebeldemente amarrado con dos broches dejando ver su frente y una sonrisa arrogante que tenia.

— **¿Qué clase de orgia es esta?** —susurro una de las bargirl mirando a todos los hombres que estaban presentes.

— **¿Una especialmente para las _Fujoshi_ (1)?** —respondió la otra mientras quedaban observando a todos los adonis presentes con corazones en sus ojos.

— **¡EH! ¡PEDAZOS DE BAKA! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAN?! ¡¿QUE ESTAMOS EN EXHIBICIÓN O QUÉ?!** —dijo algo enojado el castaño al percatarse de que Kyoya estaba ahí.

— **¡Este si es un buen regalo de cumpleaños!** —dijo Byakuran levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de nuestros pequeños chicos mientras les pasaba la mirada de rayo laser a cada uno sintiendo un gran aura asesina detrás de él; cosa que lo helo completamente.

—**Kufufufufu~ ¿así que eso si es un buen regalo de cumpleaños?** —menciono en un susurro Mukuro; pudo haber jurado que aquellas palabras le taladraron la cabeza mientras reía nervioso.

— **¡Che! ¡Depravado que son menores!** —y entro su gemelo para salvar el pellejo de su hermano abrazándolo; cosa que provoco mas molesta en el peli azul pero no lo demostró.

— **¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo si la edad importara?!** —Ethan se levanto para saludar a todos los chicos y luego se acerco al peliblanco de flecos verdes y morados.

—**Hmmm eso es verdad, después de todo yo era menor cuando estuve con vos** —ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y pasado de unos minutos Byakuran los separo bruscamente agarrando protectoramente a su hermanito.

— **¡Eh! ¡Ya suéltense! Ethan el enano sigue siendo menor para voz así que saca tus garras de él** —dice fulminándolo al momento de que Ethan sonríe burlón.

—**Uhhhh ya histérico no seas así sabes muy bien que ya paso, no me quejo si se quiere repetir** —dijo esto divertido, guiñándole un ojo al chico que le tiro un beso, a Byakuran le apareció un tic en el ojo donde tenía aquel tatuaje de color morado mientras fulminaba a los dos con la mirada tomando una gran mano de marshmallow ante la mirada de todos.

—**Ya, ya ustedes córtenla que le van a dar un infarto a Bya** —el castaño reacciono después de cruzar miradas con el pelinegro y se acerco a los otros tres.

—**Y ahí salto el aguafiestas. **

— **¡Eh! ¡Que yo no soy aguafiestas! Solamente quiero que Byakuran este bastante vivito para pagar los tragos** —ambos chicos sonrieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a la enorme mesa, en la cual ya estaban los demás sentados, Tsuna le presento a todos a él peliblanco de flecos verdes y fue cuando fue a sentarse Ethan lo empujo y quedo alado de Kyoya, el castaño iba a correrse un asiento pero Makoto se sentó a su lado. Y así trascurrió la noche, risas, charlas, miradas incomodas, se hicieron las 12 y cantaron el feliz cumpleaños al peliblanco, pidió sus tres deseos y todos siguieron en las suyas, en eso los más jóvenes desaparecieron, Tsuna estaba sentado mirando a Makoto pelear con Byakuran y Ethan, como siempre. Cuando se percato que a su lado Fon observaba la misma escena pero con una extraña cara.

—**Hmmm, ¿estás vivo Hibari?** —Fon regreso a la tierra y miro al castaño.

—**Hmmm si, ¿qué pasa Tsuna? **—el chico alzo las cejas y sonrió.

—**Y no sé, estas con cara de bobo mirando a la nada** —el chico comenzó a moverse algo incomodo y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara, el castaño frunció el ceño y luego una lamparita se le encendió.

— **¿No estabas mirando a la nada? ¿No?** —el chico comenzó a rascarse la nuca como loco.

—**Eh… bueno… yo… **—el castaño sonrió.

—**Ya Fon, si te gusta anda háblale, está completamente loco y es algo ciclotímico pero es un buen chico **—Fon le esquivo la mirada.

—**No sé de qué hablar Tsuna, yo solo estaba mirando como se peleaban esos tres… nada más.**

—**Si claro, y yo soy Dame-Tsuna más grande del universo** _–en un mundo paralelo quizás-_ —el chico frunció el ceño —**. Vamos Hibari, si se nota que te gusta él aguilita. **

—**Y ¿Por casa como andamos? ¿Qué onda con mi hermanito?, si tuviera una tijera podría cortar el aire** —el chico se tenso y lo fulmino con la mirada, luego se relajo sonriendo con superioridad.

—**Sí, si desviemos la conversación que no me conviene el rumbo que está tomando. **

—**Hn.**

— **¡Eh! Hibari, ¡Ese monosílabo es mío! **

—**Y de mi hermano, que por cierto desapareció** —ambos miraron para todos lados y como en respuesta la voz de Shoichi se escucho desde el escenario.

— **¡Su atención por favor!, si chicos y chicas, lo que estaban esperando, con ustedes ¡Vongola Boy's!** —los cinco chicos subieron al escenario a tomar sus lugares, todos los que estaban en el VIP se asomaron por la barandilla para ver el show, el grupo comenzó con **_Fantastic Baby_**; luego de terminar la canción todo el bar estaba estallando en aplausos; siguieron con **_Sexy And I Know It_**; y al final con **_SexyBack_**. Kyoya sonrió y luego miro para arriba chocando la mirada con el castaño; ambos se perdieron en sus orbes por un largo tiempo, pero el castaño aparto la mirada y fue como un impulso se le encendió al pelinegro, el chico le dijo algo a sus amigos y todos asintieron; pero de un momento a otro Bel se paso para la batería y Mukuro tomo la guitarra colocándose alado del azabache.

— **¿Mukuro?** —susurro Byakuran desde donde estaba impresionado, su hermano lo miro interesado al ver las miradas que se mandaban esos dos y sonrió divertido.

—**Bien ahora vamos a cantar una canción nueva; esta canción la escribí con Mukuro. Espero que les guste y está dedicada a dos personas que nos voló la mente** —todos suspiraron al escuchar hablar al azabache, la música comenzó a sonar y los dos sonrieron divertidos.

**[Mukuro] **

**_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_**

**_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._**

Automáticamente el peliazul miro al peliblanco, mientras Bel enfocaba a todos los chicos con su cámara y una sonrisa de lado. El peliblanco se quedo observando a el peliazul durante unos momentos y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

**[Kyoya]**

**_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_**

**_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._**

El castaño estaba estático, el chico no apartaba la mirada de él y no dejaba de cantarle, por un lado quería salir corriendo y esquivar el extraño sentimientos que estaba despertando el azabache en el, pero por el otro su cuerpo y mente no querían ajearse de esa voz, de ese chico estaba desquiciándolo, así que simplemente se quedo escuchando mirando fijamente al azabache.

**_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_**

**_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz._**

**[Todos]**

**_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_**

**_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._**

**[Mukuro]**

**_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,_**

**_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._**

**[Kyoya]**

**_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,_**

**_Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes._**

**[Los dos]**

**_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_**

**_Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí._**

**[Todos]**

**_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_**

**_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._**

**[Mukuro]**

**_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…_**

**[Kyoya]**

**_Y de mi mano te invito a volar…_**

**[Todos]**

**_Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)_**

**_Abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)_**

**_Llenando tu falta de amor, (tú falta de amor)_**

**_Cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)_**

**_No temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)_**

**_Siempre te amaré_**

_[Aquí estoy yo; de David Bisbal con muchos gorrones:'D es la que cantaba Kyoya al principio; en realidad se le complico la melodía y termino componiéndola con Mukuro por eso no coloque la letra jojojo] _

La canción termino y todos los chicos y chicas estaban locos con la nueva canción; Kyoya sonrió hacia el publico al igual que Mukuro y como si fuera telequinesis miraron hacia el VIP, el castaño no estaba pero el peliblanco le dedico una tierna sonrisa al cabeza de piña quien se sonrojo un poco, Kyoya frunció el ceño pero luego puso su máscara y siguieron con su habitual repertorio.

—**Vaya, que suenan bien los niños** —dijo Makoto sentándose en las piernas de Ethan, cosa que a Byakuran no le agrado demasiado, pero igual seguía comiendo sus dulces.

—**Sí, son buenos** —acoto el peliblanco mientras los fulminaban.

—**Hey Et **—el rubio levanto la mirada al notar como Makoto se acercaba hacia su oído mientras susurraba un par de cosas; el rubio asintió y el peliblanco de flecos sonrió.

—**Byakuran** —una voz llamo la atención de los tres; se encontraba el peliazul mirando seriamente al peliblanco con sus ojos grandes y hermosos, aquella heterocromia le pareció a Byakuran lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida —**. ¿Puedo hablar con vos? **

— **¡Claro que puede! **—interrumpió rápido su hermano, el peliblanco miro a su hermano con una ceja en alto mientras este sonríe divertido y lo jala echándolo de la mesa de la cual solo quedo el rubio sexoso y el peliblanco flecudo.

— **¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

—**Nunca vi a Bya tan interesado en alguien a parte ese mocoso no parece nada mal para mi hermanito; por lo menos se enamoro del loco y no del ciclotímico** —dijo divertido pero miro hacia adelante viendo a su amigo en la barra tomando un trago bastante grande —**. Perdón Et, pero el deber me llama **—el peliblanco de flecos verdes se levanto yendo hacia la barra, el rubio miro hacia adelante observando lo que pasaba y amplio una sonrisa; el único que conocía demasiado bien a Tsuna era él; Makoto.

—**Te puedo acompañar… o ¿es fiesta privada?** —Tsuna suspiro y le señalo el banco a su lado, el chico tomo asiento y pidió una cerveza —**. ¿Se puede saber que estas tomando**?

—**No es nada… un simple margarita. **

—**Tsu; eso tiene Tequila y Triple Sec, si le sumamos las cervezas y los dos vasos de vodka que te tomaste, no vas a terminar muy bien. **

—**Wao, el muerto se asusta del degollado** —el peliblanco sonrió y se hizo el ofendido.

— **¡Eh! borrego respeta a tus mayores, además como dice el dicho, "_haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo hago_"** —Tsuna sonrió, pero era una mueca algo débil y triste, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y lo miro —**. Ya Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás raro, va que digo estás altamente raro, como apagado **—Tsuna suspiro y miro a su amigo.

— **¿Por qué te tienes que dar cuenta de todo?** —pregunto frustrado.

—**Hay borreguito, que te conozco desde que corrías en pañales por toda la casa lanzando pañales llenos de popo a Ethan y a Byakuran cuando no te daban comida** —dice divertido.

—**Vos también lo hacías, no te la des de grande que me llevas cuatro años nada más. **

—** ¡Eh! que cuatro años son cuatro años, eso significa cuatro años de experiencia y ventaja** —le dijo divertido —**. Bueno ya, Tsunayoshi ¿Qué onda? O sea, ¿Dónde está el fiestero, bailarín de siempre? Estas tan callado que me dan ganas de zarandearte para que reacciones **—el castaño miro un punto en la nada.

—**Mak, te acuerdas el juramento que hice hace muchos años. **

El peliblanco asintió, al recordar como una noche en la cual su amigo se escapo de su casa porque su padre había dicho que se iba a casar con otra mujer y su madre estaba destrozada tomando y llorando en su habitación, el castaño grito y se juro y per juro que jamás de los jamases en su vida iba a caer en las redes del amor tanto como de mujeres o hombres, que jamás se casaría ni amaría a alguien para toda la vida; que desde ese día había comenzado a vivir su vida a su estilo y manera.

Tsunayoshi suspiro y lo miro algo triste.

—**Si me quedo más tiempo en Namimori no creo que pueda cumplirlo **—y ahí fue cuando el peliblanco entendió todo el problema, era que aparentemente alguien se había metido en su corazón y él no encontraba la manera de esquivarlo, y mucho mas al percatarse que él chico miraba como aparecía el resto de los Vongola Boy's pero sobre todo miraba a Kyoya quien era abrazado por Ethan y tenia mueca de disgusto por el contacto con el rubio.

—**Tsu, no se puede esquivar los sentimientos, te lo dije esa vez y te lo repito ahora** —dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire colocando la botella en sus labios —**. El amor es una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida y por más que intentes evitarla pasa en el momento menos esperado. **

— **¡Pero no quiero! Es una tontería química y vos lo sabes muy bien. **

—**Sí, pero es la cosa química más linda y divertida que existe. **

—**Siii claro y cando termina lo químico, ¿Qué? Hay dolor, sufrimiento, mentiras, engaños, familias destrozadas **—el peliblanco miro algo triste a su amigo, tanto sufrimiento ocasionado por ver la destrucción de su familia, era algo que no podía tolerar.

—**Tsunayoshi, no siempre las cosas son así. Si no mira a los viejos de Ethan, hace ya 35 años que están casados y contentos.**

—**Ellos son de otro mundo… **

—**No Tsunayoshi, sabes que no es así. Ok lo admito las parejas se pelean y todo, pero no siempre es así; mira solamente tienes que encontrar aquella persona con la que te emplees completamente; no todas las relaciones son por amor las personas suelen juzgar el amor por el gusto y por la fuerte obsesión lo confunden. **

—**Makoto justo vos me venís a hablar así; sabemos muy bien que detestas todo lo relacionado a los compromisos, matrimonio y todo eso** —el chico sonrió ante lo mencionado por su amigo.

—**Epaaa chiquito eso son cosas distintas. Yo no creo en la tontería de tener que casarse con el sexo opuesto vestido de blanco o de negro y atarse legalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor sea algo que no quiera experimentar; a ver borrego somos hombres y nuestros gustos son alejados de la sociedad porque Dios dice que son prohibidos pero él dice que hay que entregar amor y la relación entre dos hombres es como decir que se reparte mas amor de lo necesario; a eso es lo que yo no creo y lo detesto que la gente tenga que decidir a quién tengo que amar y como tengo que amar; no me arrepiento de sentir deseos a los hombres ¿yo que culpa que me atraigan más que las mujeres? Vamos que por más que sea así y todo eso, sueño con alguien que obviamente confié en mi y que se aguante mis histerias, locura y mi ciclotimia; alguien que esté en las buenas y en las malas; que me abrace cuando tenga frio y sobre todo que no tenga limites al ver el sexo** —Tsuna frunció el ceño.

—** Para eso están los amigos…**

—**Baaaa, Tsunayoshi los amigos están para eso, pero con ellos no puedes sentir las cosquillas que te provoca ver a la otra persona, contar las horas para encontrarte con él, es mas con los amigos no puedes tener relaciones** —esto lo dijo picaronamente, y Tsuna frunció el ceño.

— **¿Seguro?** —el peliblanco se sintió atrapado y sonrió

—**Ok, ok lo admito. Pero sigue siendo tu amigo, sigue siendo como un hermano, vamos… me vas a decir que cuando estuviese con Ethy no sentías que era estar como con un hermano o algo. **

— **¡Qué asco nene!**

—**Ya se entiende, o sea estar en la cama con un amigo no es lo mismo que estar con una persona que sabe que te desea y te quiere; te necesita como el aire que respira** —el chico frunció el ceño.

—**Vaya… quien iba a imaginarse que el Águila tenía sentimientos de cariño.**

— **¡Eh! León no te hagas el vivo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo soy un hombre que espera el amor de su vida** —los chicos sonrieron y el castaño suspiro —**. Ya León no seas bobo, el que no arriesga no gana **—luego el chico miro hasta donde estaba Kyoya —**. Y no seas idiota que ese azabache esta para comérselo enterito, enterito. ¿Sabes lo que debe ser en la cama? **

—**Sí, te puedo asegurar que lo se muuuuyyy bien **—dijo Tsuna en tono depravado, Makoto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— **¡ENANO MALDITO NO ME DIGAS! ¡¿QUÉ VOS Y ÉL?!** —El castaño asintió divertido — **¡ENANO DE MIERDA! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ESO ES MALDAD!**

—**Ya, ya no seas histérico, de la ultima esta Fon, que no se cómo será pero es lindo y una buena persona** —Makoto frunce el ceño y mira hacia donde estaban los dos hermanos.

—**Hmmmm no está nada mal…**

—**Quizás sea tu príncipe; o tu eres su príncipe…**

— **¡¿Eh?! Naaa ese déjalo lejos que por el momento soy joven** —Tsuna alza las cejas y lo mira indignado.

—**Me acaba de decir que…** —el chico pone una mano en la boca y sonríe sobre estos.

— **¿Chiquito no entendiste nada? Haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago** —ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse y a empujarse cariñosamente.

Mientras tanto unos segundos antes y unos metros de ellos, Los Vongola Boy's terminaban de regresar al VIP, y sus amigos los felicitaban, Ethan le paso un brazo por el hombro al azabache mientras sonreía divertido.

—**Vaya, que eso es ser sutil** —el chico sonríe y dirige una mirada hacia donde estaba el chico charlando con su amigo.

—**Vaya hermanito esa canción fue bastante tierna.**

—**Hn.**

—**Aunque hubiese sido mejor si decías que era para Tsunayoshi** —Kyoya miro a su hermano fijamente y se puso algo nervioso —**. Ya hermanito, que no soy tonto. Se nota a leguas que te interesa. **

—**A mi no me… **

—**Ehhh; a mí con tonterías no, está claro que el _Estro_(2) de ese tema es Tsunayoshi y la verdad me alegra, es bueno saber que puedes dar tu corazón otra vez. **

—** ¡Cállate Baka! **—el azabache sonrió con suficiencia.

—**Yo si fuera vos le diría todo lo que siento. **

—**Siii claro… mira quién habla el come libros que nunca estuvo con un hombre o en dado caso con una mujer** —Fon se sonrojo automáticamente y se puso muy nervioso.

—**Y vos… ¿Qué sabes si yo estuve con un hombre/mujer o no? **

—**Vamos hermanito, somos pocos y nos conocemos muchos. **

— **¡Baka!** —ambos sonrieron y luego no pudieron evitar mirar hacia la barra donde estaba el castaño y el peliblanco de flecos reían y se divertían sin parar.

Por otra parte; minutos antes de todo el alboroto de arriba; obviamente la escena censurada de Byakuran y Mukuro.

Los dos caminaron hasta un juego de Puff que estaba cerca de un televisor el peliazul se notaba nervioso mientras el peliblanco iba tranquilo detrás de él devorando sus _marshmallow_; el peliblanco al estar más alejado de los demás se sentó en un puff de color blanco mientras cruzaba sus piernas, el chico de peinado de piña siguió directo hacia la barra donde hablo algo con la bargirl y esta le entrego un gran paquete. Camino hasta el peliblanco de nuevo y este levanto la mirada divertido notando el sonrojo en las mejillas del peliazul.

—**_Buon compleanno_**—dijo estirando el paquete; el peliblanco levanto una ceja mientras se levantaba lentamente; el peliazul saco de aquel paquete una hermosa bufanda de color morada con franjas blancas; y dentro de esta había una hermosa sortija con una hermosa piedra bañada en oro blanco de una joya de color naranja; y unas grandes alas en los costados.

—**Muku-chan yo…** —hablo sorprendido el peliblanco mirando los dos hermosos detalles; luego bajo levanto un poco su mirada topándose con aquella heterocromia que tanto le gustaba; trago seco cuando sintió que el chico apretaba sus manos.

—**No quiero que me digas que no los quieres** —dijo rápidamente; el peliazul se sonrojo girando el rostro; el peliblanco rio entre divertido y se coloco el anillo para luego pasar la bufanda por su cuello; el peliazul giro a verlo lentamente; aquella no le combinaba absolutamente nada con su ropa pero en cierta forma con sus grandes ojos y su cabello —Kufufufufu~ pareces un payaso —dice sonrojado mientras su tono de voz era algo nerviosa y burlona.

—**Es porque es el regalo de Muku-chan~** —el peliazul abrió sus ojos como plato sonrojándose completamente.

—**No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar, estúpido Byakuran… **

—**Pero; todavía no ha terminado el regalo** —el peliazul abrió sus ojos al ver el _marshmallow_ en los labios del peliblanco; se acerco lentamente colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza del peliazul uniendo sus labios mientras sujetaba su otra mano con la libre que le quedaba; Mukuro paso su otra mano por el cuello de este mientras Byakuran profundizaba el beso bajando su mano hasta la espalda del chico; abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados completamente sonrió entre el beso comenzando una lucha de lenguas; luego de morder el labio inferior de la piña.

Rompieron lentamente el beso mientras permanecían viéndose los unos a los otros; rieron levemente bueno más bien el peliblanco soltando al peliazul lentamente pero este se había agarrado fuertemente a la camisa ajena.

—**Me gustas… **

— **¿Eh?** —Byakuran se noto confundido pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos bastante sorprendido y dirigió un dedo a su oreja por si hubiera escuchado mal —**. Yo… yo te gusto… p…pero… yo…**

—**Cállate idiota… **

—**Jajajaja **—Byakuran comenzó a reír y se sujeto su boca mientras se notaba que sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas; el peliazul escucho su risa y ciertamente se hecho para atrás con un acto reflejo y no se dio cuenta cuando estaba tirado en el sofá con el peliblanco encima de él.

—**Bya… Byakuran… **

—**Muku-chan eres demasiado lindo~**

— **¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué piensas que estás diciendo pervertido! **

—**A mí también me gusta Muku-chan~** —dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y antes de que aquella persona reaccionara lo beso.

Regresando todo a la normalidad; porque no voy a alargar mas aquello; se encontraban casi todos alrededor de la gran mesa jugando pool entre otras cosas.

— **¡EHHH! USTEDES DOS, LOS DE LA FIESTA PRIVADA, ¡MAS LES VALE QUE VENGAN A DIVERTIRSE ACÁ O JURO QUE LAS TRAGO DE UNA!** —el grito de Ethan se escucho en todo el VIP, tanto Tsunayoshi como Makoto se pararon retadoramente.

— **¡Hay cabeza oxigenada! ¡Vos no puedes con nosotros! **—el chico alzo las cejas y se dirigió hacia ellos. Acto seguido trato de agarrarlos a los dos pero los chicos se resistían; el chico logro agarrar al castaño sobre sus hombros –_por ser más pequeño_- mientras Makoto reía, por "_accidente_" lo tiro sobre Kyoya y luego fue en busca del otro chico.

Tsunayoshi cayó en los fornidos brazos del moreno, y ambos se quedaron mirándose profundamente, como si sus miradas fueran realmente una conexión de otro mundo; pero esta fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito y unas carcajadas. Cuando miraron hacia el lugar donde venia el ruido vieron como Ethan trataba de agarrar a Makoto y el peliblanco con flecos lo esquivaba, mientras el rubio se caía al piso y él no paraba de reírse.

— **¡Eh! ¡¿Qué malos amigos?! ¡En vez de reírse no me ayudan a agarrar a este enano del demonio** —todos rieron pero nadie lo ayudaba; Makoto seguía esquivando al rubio.

— **¡LANCIA AYÚDAME O TE JURO QUE LE DIGO A TU MAMA QUE ANDAS CON UN CHICO HACE MÁS DE UN MES!** —el Laurent abrió los ojos de par en par y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

El chico logro alzar al peliblanco como si nada. Es que él era el que hacia artes marciales y era el que le enseño a Tsuna y a Makoto. Este pataleaba histérico mientras se reía.

— **¡Hey viejito! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡¿Podrías defenderme no?!** —el peliblanco miro a su hermano al momento de llegar junto al peliazul al ver el alboroto de aquellos chicos, miro a su hermano un momento y luego siguió en lo suyo yéndose con Mukuro a la barra para pedir algunas bebidas. Makoto se enojo y fue a fastidiar a la pareja.

La noche continuo entre tragos, bailes, pool, todos disfrutaban y se divertían, ya entrada las 5 de la madrugada algunos andaban pasaditos de copa, más específicamente: Tsunayoshi, Ethan, Byakuran y Makoto. Que según ellos hacia bastante que no estaban juntos y tenían que recordar viejas épocas. Los cuatro bailaban y se reían como bobos, Gamma decidió que ya era hora de ir a su casa, le dijo a todos y el problema era que Tsunayoshi y Ethan habían traído gente en sus autos y en estos momentos no estaban coherentes para manejar.

— **¡Hey par de baka! ¡¿Para qué toman si no saben hacer?!** —dijo divertido Aoba mientras abrazaba por la cintura a un sonrojado Ryohei, mientras los dos chicos, los más pequeños del grupo –_dícese Tsuna y Makoto_- lo miraban entre divertido y doble.

—** ¡Ehhhh! Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndd dddddddooooooooteeeeeee no seassss aguafiestaaaa que la nocheee es jovennn! **

—**Shi, el cabeza de espinhas tiene razón y además nosotros sabemos tomar… HIP muchísimo y vosh… shi de envidioso que no puede… HIP ganarnos en las batallas…** —el chico frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que decían los chicos.

—**Shee Makoto dijiste cualquier cosaaaa **—ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse como locos.

—**Este… algunos estamos cansados y resulta que dos de los cuatro ebrios trajeron sus autos. **

— **¡EHHHHHHHHHH HARUKA QUE NOSOTROS ESTAMOS RE SOBRIOS, MIRA!** —Ethan intento hacer el cuatro con las piernas, pero se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, todos comenzaron a reír como locos y el colocaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—**Sí, si claro… a ver… ¿Cómo podemos hacer?** —Gamma se rascaba la barbilla analizando a todas las personas que iban a ir a su casa, algunos estaban alegres, pero no tan ebrios como aquellos cuatro. El chico empezó a repartir gente en autos y al terminar se dirigió al grupo de dementes borrachos –_dícese Ethy, Tsuny, Maky, y Byaky_-

—**Bueno, creo que yo manejo el auto de Ethan, con ellos tres y alguien maneja el de Tsunayoshi y… **

— **¡NADIE MANEJA MIIII AUTOOOOOOOOOO!** —grito el rubio como loco —**. A mí nadie me lleva **—el chico se tambaleo buscando sus llaves.

—**Ethanshoteee! No estás para manejar **—le dijo serio Byakuran, cosa que asombro a los demás —** ¡MEJOR MANEJO YO QUE ESTOY SOBRIO! **—y una gota rodo por la cabeza de todos mientras caían al suelo por la idiotez.

—**Kufufufufu~** —rio desganado el peliazul para luego explotar — **¡¿Estas idiota o que Byakuran?!**

—**Es verdad, yo no estoy bien… ¿Quién me lleva?** —pregunto riendo como bobo mientras ignoraba el grito de Mukuro y caminaba para pokear el trasero de un divertido peliblanco.

—**Yo, puesto que Viper nos trajo a nosotros, él ahora lleva a sus hermanitos y yo a ustedes cuatro** —Ethan miro al rubio colocando una mano en su barbilla.

—**SIIIIIIIIII ¡Esta bien! Pero si los Hibari van en el auto con Tsu y Mako **—los pelinegros abrieron los ojos como plato y Kyoya se sorprendió al ver que el rubio le guiñaba un ojo.

— **¡Ehhhh! No voy a dejar que mi hermanito se vaya con estos dosss **—Byakuran se tambaleaba y trataba de ponerse firme frente a los morenos.

—**Ya tranquilo Byakuran no irán con ellos** —dijo Mukuro mientras tomaba su mano tratando de sacarlo de ahí.

— **¡DIJE QUE!** —pero los gritos de Ethan fueron tapados por la mano de Aoba que suspiro frustrado; y así fue que arreglaron ir como dijo el rubio, todos emprendieron su salida pero a los pelinegro les costó más puesto que los chicos se resistían a abandonar el bar, Fon se sorprendió a ver la fuerza que tenía el peliblanco con flecos verdes y morados; estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que los dos chicos salieron corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, los dos chicos suspiraron y fueron en su búsqueda. Al llegar al estacionamiento vieron a los dos chicos sobre el auto que antes era un espectacular Mercedes Benz de color negro con algunos tribales plateados, ahora estaba el mismo auto de color naranja con un gran león pintado en todo su esplendor mientras lanzaba algunas llamas más anaranjadas. Kyoya casi se infarta cuando lo vio, no podía creer lo que le había hecho al pobre coche. Se acercaron y no pudieron evitar reírse, Makoto estaba de copiloto riéndose de su amigo que hacia malabares para embocar la llave.

— **¡ESTÚPIDO AUTO DE MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE 4 CERRADURAS PARA ARRANCAR?!** —decía indignado el castaño.

—**NOOOO LEÓN BORRACHO, SOLO TIENE DOS. ES SOLAMENTE QUE VOS ESTAS MUY EBRIO** —los dos Hibari sonrieron ante la imagen, Kyoya se acerco y le saco las llaves al chico ganándose una mirada asesina.

— **¡EHHHHHH! ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA! ¡DAME LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO! **

—**Sácamelas Tsunayoshito** —el chico lo miro con odio y como pudo se tiro sobre el chico empezando a forcejar, Kyoya no paraba de reírse y en eso se escucha el grito de Makoto.

— **¡EHHHHHHHH! ¡MANGA DE NECESITADOS PAREN DE PROVOCARSE SEXUALMENTE! ¡VAMOS QUE ME QUIERO IR DE ACÁ! ¡DESPUÉS SE PUEDEN REVOLCAR A SU GUSTO!** —ambos jóvenes se pusieron de color del tomate, Tsuna fulmino con la mirada a su amigo y tambaleándose se dirigió al cocho y de alguna forma se metió otra vez en el asiento de piloto se cruzo de brazos.

—**Tsuna si se quieren mover, tienes que dejar que manejemos** —el chico miro al azabache mayor con muchísimo odio y con dulzura fingida hablo:

—**CLARO BAKA Y ¿ME QUIERES DECIR COMO ENTRAMOS LOS CUATRO EN UN AUTO DE DOS?** —los dos chicos se quedaron pensativos, Makoto salió del auto de un salto.

—**Fácil, el de pelo largo manejar, el morocho sexy que tanto te vuelve loco se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, vos en sus piernas y yo en el medio** —Tsuna miro enojado a su amigo por su comentario, el cual no paso desapercibido por Kyoya quien sonrió.

— **¡NI LOCO ME SIENTO ENCIMA DE ESE BAKA! **

—**Tsuna estamos en media bronca así que** —Makoto empujo a Kyoya sobre el auto, cosa que hizo que el azabache cayera de cabeza sobre las piernas del castaño y sus pies quedaran en el aire. Tanto Fon como Makoto comenzaron a reírse como locos, Tsuna empezó a gritar como loco, mientras un sonrojado Kyoya trataba de incorporarse, y luego de unos minutos lo logro sentándose en el lugar de copiloto, Tsuna se quedo duro en su asiento, no se quería mover, un aura maligna apareció alrededor del peliblanco con flecos — **Tsunayoshito mi amor, o te subís sobre el morocho o yo mismo te subo **—la voz del chico era algo peligrosa y el castaño prefirió no hacerlo enojar, puesto que el chico era algo bruto y encima si tenía alcohol costaba que midiera su fuerza. A regañadientes el chico se subió sobre Kyoya, el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior al sentirla sobre él pero prefirió pensar en cualquier cosa antes de pensar en que tenía a su perdición sobre él, con ese pequeño y ceñido pantalón y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Makoto empezó a subirse en el auto, Fon sonrió y le abrió la puerta, el chico sonrió y empujo a los otros dos para hacerse lugar en el coche, el azabache mayor también empujo un poquito pero era imposible que entraran ahí. Makoto se lo pensó, y entonces paso un brazo del mayor sobre él y luego apoyo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Hibari, a quien le apareció un leve sonrojo.

—**Hmmmm ¿así podrás manejar? **

—**Etto… eh… si **—Kyoya sonrió y se dio cuenta que Tsuna se había quedado dormido en sus piernas. Su hermano arranco y unos minutos después el peliblanco de flecos verdes y morados dijo algo medio adormilado:

—**Hmmmm que rico… eso es olor a hombre…** —e inconscientemente el chico paso su nariz suavemente por el cuello de Fon, cosa que le erizo la piel, el peliblanco de flecos verdes con morado se acomodo mejor y también se quedo dormido.

Kyoya sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su hermano. Y así llegaron a lo de Gamma, ambos jóvenes entraron con los chicos en brazos; Gamma y Viper eran los únicos que se habían quedado despiertos, les señalaron las habitaciones donde podían dejarlos y luego ellos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Sa-Sa-Sa-sábado *·* **

**En mi país todavía es sábado así que para mí es Sa-Sa-Sa-sábado **

**Bueno como les dije la vez pasada que iba a comenzar a actualizar los viernes o los sábados pero luego pensé. "los viernes no tengo clases en la tarde pero trabajo en la mañana, me queda más fácil comenzar las conti y terminarlas el sábado" y wuala aquí esta; pero como me atrase demasiado e hice muchas cosas hoy el sábado, salí, pasee al perro, le di comida a un loquito, hice mis obras de caridad (_que raras veces hago_) termine los tres fic tardes ¡si tres fic! Me voy a volver loca. X'D pero bueno eso me pasa por cabezota; en fin Whatever. **

**Este capi me encanto x'D sin duda fue uno de mis favoritos; espero que a ustedes también les guste jojojo por fin apareció el que todos estaban esperando ¡El gemelo de Byakuran! ¿Quién iba a pensar que Fon terminara por gustarle alguien tan retorcido como el gemelo de Byakuran? Pero vamos que son distintos; yo les veo auras distintas jojo. **

**¿Quiénes querían ver a Bya y a Ethy borrachos? ¡Allá los tuvieron! Me mate escribiendo a esos dos x'D Byakuran cuando esta borracho es mas idiota de lo normal, pero que moe fue Mukuro *·* Babee con esa parte ASDFGHJKL **

**Oh por dios x'D ame la relación de Makoto con Tsuna *·* son tan amigoshes esos dos 3 esos cuatro son tal para cual x'D por dios me pregunto que tantas maldades han hecho en el pasado. **

**ANUNCIONOGOS! **

**(1) ****_Fujoshi_****: Es lo que tú y yo somos, depravadas amantes del Yaoi x'D **

**Estro: a diferencia de la musa, es cuando un hombre es considerado como perfil para una canción, poema o lo que sea. **

**En fin; espero que les haya gustado *·* besos, besotes y muchos abrazotes. **

**PD: ¡Quiero Review's! –drama- llorare si no hay; o ya se ¡hare que Ethan salga desnudo! *O* **


	15. ¿Se armaron las parejas? O no

Capítulo VXI

"¿Se armaron las parejas? O no"

El sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando su hermoso y fino rostro níveo de cabellos alborotados de color castaño, Tsuna trataba de taparse el rostro y seguir en los finos brazos de Morfeo pero eso no pudo ya que su cama empezó a moverse bruscamente, como si una nena saltara encima de ella, y medio adormilada se dio cuenta que efectivamente alguien saltaba sobre su colchón, pero no era una nena, si no su adorado amigo de cabellos blancos con flecos morados y verdes que no paraba de saltar y gritar:

— **¡ARRIBA TSU, ARRIBA TSU, VAMOS A LA ESCUELA…!** —El castaño miro enojado a su amigo que no paraba de saltar — **¡ARRIBA TSU, ARRIBA O TRAIGO AL AZABACHE!** —Tsunayoshi le agarro un tobillo y logro desestabilizarlo, su idea era que cayera sobre la enorme cama pero un mal cálculo y su amigo estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero unos agiles brazos lograron atraparlo antes del desastre inminente, el chico sonrió — **¡OHHHHHH! Mi adorado salvador, gracias por evitar una muerte horripilante para una belleza como yo** —Fon sonrió y lo deposito en el suelo, mientras en su cara se veía un leve sonrojo, el cual no paso desapercibido por un divertido castaño — **¡EH ENANO MALDITO CASI ME MATAS! **

—**No hubiese sido ninguna perdida.**

— **¡JA! ¡Ya te quisiera ver yo sin mí! ¡¿Dónde estarías?! **

—**En un colegio estudiando, sacando cien, y siendo el favorito de los maestros, sin salir a la luz de la noche, sin conocer el alcohol y es mas creo que hasta seria virgen, y no solo de la parte de adelante. Seria todo eso y más sin tu guía** —el peliblanco lo miro con odio —**. O sea que sería un nerd sin mundo. O en dado caso, sería un inútil del cual todos pasan de él y tal vez algún día hubiera llegado un tutor a mi casa diciendo que era el nuevo jefe de una mafia italiana y quien sabe que cosas más~ **

Fon se sintió algo mal por lo que dijeron los chicos, esa persona come libro era exactamente su descripción, no entendía porque pero se sentía algo triste por escuchar la forma despectiva en la palabra del castaño.

—**Bueno ya Tsu levántate, que eres la única persona que sigue durmiendo, ponte la ropa de verano que Gamma tiene una espectacular piscina climatizada y para nuestra suerte hace frio pero hay sol, así que es un día perfecto de fiesta en la piscina** —el chico bufo y se levanto.

— **¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡¿SE VAN A QUEDAR ACÁ MIENTRAS ME VISTO?! **

—**UHHHHH, que mal genio. **

—**Quiero verte a vos levantándote con un hincha pelotas saltando en tu cama** —le dijo ácidamente sacándolos de la habitación.

Unos minutos después el castaño salió del lugar, y bajo las escaleras bastante asombrado por la enorme mansión que tenía el rubio, empezó a mirar por todos lados hasta que se encontró con Ethan que llevaba las diversas carnes para el asado.

— **¡Ehhhh! Buen día Tsu, vamos a la piscina que están todos allá. **

El chico siguió a su amigo boquiabierto al ver el lugar, era cubierto por un amplio y hermoso pasto de color verde donde se podría apreciar que la yerba estaba bien cortada de hecho era bastante hermoso ya que estaba rodeado de algunas flores, a su alrededor la gran piscina que era bastante ancha y un poco onda, donde se veía varios barandales para bajar y una amplia escalera que lo llevaba hacían abajo; a su alrededor un grupo de sillas para tomar el suelo, una gran carpa donde se ubicaban un par de sillas mas rodeando algunos árboles e incluso algunas macetas, del otro lado se encontraban los más grandes preparando el gran asador delante de otra carpa más grande con mas sillas estando fuera.

El castaño saludo a los chicos que estaban en los asaderos y se acerco a sus amigos que estaban más cerca mientras los observaba.

—**Buenos días Tsunayoshi/Tsuna-kun/Sawada/Tsuna/Juudaime** —dijeron todos al unisonó, el castaño les sonrió a todos y se tiro en una silla.

—**Y ¿de qué hablan? **

— **¿De qué te imaginas Tsunayoshito? **

—**Makoto no te hagas el misterioso que recién me levanto.**

—**Anoche mientras Makoto y vos estaban bastante alegres pasaron varias cosas **—el castaño frunció el ceño y puso atención a las palabras de Hayato.

—**A ver por dónde empezar, bue vamos a lo más obvio y leve **—dijo el chico de ojos jade mientras señalaba a Lambo, quien se puso nervioso y enredo con una toalla su cuello.

Todos vestían con una pantaloneta más arriba de sus rodillas y un suéter polo sencillo sin mangas, cada suéter era de un color representativo. Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño sin entender, entonces Makoto le arranco la toalla, dejando al descubierto unos enormes moretones rojizos en su cuello, Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par.

—**Eh… que si mis hermanos los ven me matan… **

—**Chiquito no los vas a poder esconder, no sé si te diste cuenta pero hay una piscina acá al lado.**

— **¿Y qué?... tranquilamente puedo decir que no me quiero meter. **

—**Seee** **claro, y eso no va a llamar la atención, vamos La enorgullécete y hacerte hombre, que ellos se metan en sus temas, si vos estuviste con un flaco a ellos no les interesa sos libre de hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras.**

—**Tsuna-kun tiene razón, además Dino no puede hablar** —de repente todas las miradas estaban sobre Enma quien tenía actitud de querer desaparecer del lugar. Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño.

—**Ok, ok esto me marea. Explíquenme ¿Qué carajo paso acá?, y ¿Que es lo que paso anoche? **

—**Hay leoncito es fácil, el pelirrojo de ojos rojos se devoro al rubio de ojos dorados y según el de los chupones al cual me dijeron se hizo novio de Haruka** —el castaño se quedo boquiabierto.

—**Eh che, que directo** —le dijo Hayato entre risas, es que ese peliblanco era un caso aparte.

—**Y bue que tanto rodeo, las cosas se dicen de una. Igual Tsunayoshi antes de que llegaras el de ojos verde iba a contar sus andanzas** —el peliverde se puso muy nervioso, rojo como un tomate empezando a jugar con sus dedos índices. Tsunayoshi seguía procesando lo que le habían dicho, pero miro al Hellín con el ceño fruncido.

—**Etto… bueno… yo… es que anoche…**

—**Dale peliverde que se me pasa de moda la ropa** —Tsunayoshi le pego un codazo al peliblanco de flecos para que no fastidiara.

—**Anoche… estaba bailando con un chico que…**

**Flash Back… **

**_Fran bailaba con un chico, el cual se estaba haciendo el vivo y trataba de besarlo, el peliverde intentaba alejarlo pero era demasiado débil en comparación con el hombre que estaba delante de él. El hombre lo agarraba y cada vez lo llevaba contra la pared, el Hellín no sabía qué hacer, y en eso cuando el chico lo tenia arrinconado contra la pared, el peliverde no podía zafarse hasta que se escucho una voz masculina y encolerizada por detrás. _**

**_— ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA SUÉLTALO O JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! —el hombre miro de reojo al rubio del cual no se le notaban los ojos que estaba atrás y se rio. _**

**_—Mira renacuajo mejor que desaparezcas si no quieres que te vaya a ir mal. _**

**_—Shishishishi, No imbécil, mejor que vos desaparezcas o te hago echar y no entras mas nunca a este bar. _**

**_El hombre lo enfrento sin soltar la muñeca del peliverde. _**

**_— ¡¿Y quién me va a prohibir que entre al bar?! ¡¿Vos?! Pedazo de renacuajo. _**

**_—Sí, yo. Belphegor Knives, el heredero de Gregorie Knives y dueño de este y todos los bares Varia —el hombre empalideció, y luego reparo en el gran parecido del chico con la foto que había en la entrada del dueño del lugar. Bruscamente salió del lugar no sin antes empujar al Knives. El rubio le sonreía a Fran quien estaba estático contra la pared. _**

**_— ¿Fran? ¿Estás bien? —El chico asintió lentamente, y luego Bel se percato que el imbécil ese le había lastimado las muñecas, entonces una rabia incontenible le atravesó la espina dorsal — ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL COMO SE ATREVE! —el rubio se dio vuelta como para ir a buscar al idiota que se había atrevido a lastimar a SU FRAN, pero se freno de golpe al escuchar un leve sollozo, se dio la vuelta y vio como por el rostro del chico caían silenciosas lagrimas, el rubio se acerco a él y se las quito delicadamente con sus pulgares —Fran… ¿Qué sucede? _**

**_—Etto… Be…Bel… yo es que… —el chico no entendía porque pero sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, besarlo y protegerlo para toda la vida. _**

**_—Fran que es lo que… —el chico se freno de golpe puesto que el peliverde le capturo los labios en un tierno beso, el chico se sorprendió y luego le correspondió, el beso era suave, cariñoso, lleno de anhelo y amor. Bel por primera vez se sintió volar, como si esa fuera la persona que había estado esperando por todo ese tiempo, y así se entretuvieron un buen rato. _**

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Los cinco chicos miraban a Fran con la boca abierta, no lo podían creer.

— **¡Vamos Fra! Así se hace tomar las riendas del asunto** —le dijo contento Hayato. El chico siguió jugando con sus dedos índices.

—** ¿Y? Bel como reacciono. ¿Ya son novios o qué? **—le pregunto Tsunayoshi entre enojado y feliz.

—**Etto… yo…** —los chicos fruncieron el ceño —**. Yo… es que me puse muy nervioso y cuando me separe salí corriendo y desde entonces lo estoy esquivando **—dijo rápidamente.

— **¡¿Fran?! ¡¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?! Hace miles de años que estas enamorado de él y ahora resulta que cuando juntas coraje sales corriendo** —le dijo Lambo indignado.

—**Ok, saben que no soy partidario del amor y todo eso, pero Fran vamos que Bel es un buen chico.**

El chico miro al castaño y se mordió el labio.

—**Etto… yo no creo que le interese a Bel, es que…** —el chico fue interrumpido por el peliblanco de flecos que se paró de golpe

—**. ¡BUUUUU! ¿Alguna vez se lo preguntaste? **—El chico negó con la cabeza — **¡ARGGGGGGG! ¡¿Por favor?! ¡Son nenas o que! Primero el pelinegro que no quiere que sus hermanos se enteren de que su hermanito anda con Haruka y que se volvió hombre desde hace tiempo. Después el colorado que se avergüenza por besarse con el sexy oxigenado de ojos dorados y ahora este que dice que el rubio no se fijaría en él. ¡Y como broche de oro! Mi adorado amiguito Tsunayoshi que no quiere aceptar lo que siente por el morocho con el cual llego a segunda base. No pero que si ustedes son un par de idiotas.** _Sorry_** que lo diga así pero me indigna que sean tan miedosos**

Dicho esto se fue enojadísimo hacia donde estaban los hombres, dejando a los otros algo enojados y avergonzados. Pasaron unos segundos y el peliblanco regreso con Bel a su lado, Fran abrió sus ojos de par en par y se puso del color de un tomate.

—**Escúchame rubio, este niño de cabello verde dice que vos jamás de los jamases te fijarías en él. ¿Está en lo cierto?** —el chico le hablaba algo enojado, mientras el Knives se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a rascarse la nuca como desquiciado, Fran se puso triste de golpe y miro hacia el piso, Makoto se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en la nunca, bastante fuerte a decir verdad.

—**Etto… yo… Fran… yo bueno… es que… **

Fran se levanto quedando en el borde de la piscina.

—**Ya Belphegor, no es necesario que digas nada yo sé que no soy… **

Makoto miro con enfado al Knives quien al percatarse de la mirada asesina reacciono tomando de las manos a Fran y sacando valor de vaya a saber quien lo miro a los ojos decidido.

—**Fran, ok lo admito. Te vi como un hermano, pero este año me di cuenta de que no es así y anoche cuando me besaste me di cuenta que vos sos con quien quiero estar, lo que sentí con tu beso no lo sentí nunca. Fran, te quiero y me gustaría saber si no quieres… salir conmigo** —todos los chicos –_menos Tsuna y Makoto_- tenían corazoncitos en los ojos, los demás chicos se habían acercando, puesto que el alboroto que había armado el peliblanco de flecos para llevarse al Knives les había hecho picar el bichito de la curiosidad y miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido. Fran estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer.

—**Etto… Bel… yo… **

—**Ya nene, acepta y déjate de dar vueltas** —le dijo Tsunayoshi entre enojado y divertido por el color rojo de ambos chicos, Fran reacciono y le sonrió.

—**Si Bel, quiero ser tu novio** —ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, luego Bel beso tiernamente al chico, el bezo comenzó a intensificarse, y mientras todos un aura maléfica aparecía alrededor de Tsunayoshi y Makoto, las chicas se miraron, sonrieron y acto seguido empujaron a la parejita a la piscina.

— **¡Ups! Perdonen, es que vimos tanto fuego que pensamos en apagarlo, no vaya a ser que se incendie todo el lugar** —dijo Tsunayoshi divertido mientras chocaba ambas manos con Makoto quien miro a Gamma y sonrió.

—**EH rubio oxigenado, ¿Cuánto le falta a la comida? Estoy hambriento. **

—**Precioso le falta, pero si quieres me puede comer a mí como un tentempié** —le dijo seductoramente.

—**Naaaaa, los ricachones engreídos no son mi plato** —y acto seguido se tiro otra vez en la silla. Acto seguido un fuerte grito masculino se escucho:

— **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO LAMBO?!** —la cara de Mukuro se encontraba crispada por la ira cuando vio los moretones en el cuello del pelinegro, quien empalideció de golpe.

—**Eh… yo… **

—**Ya no fastidies Mukuro, que no es culpa de La si Haru-chan no sabe cómo controlarse tanto como vos** —esto último hizo que el peliazul se sonrojara igual que el Sen.

— **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué este imbécil le hizo que a mi hermanito?!** —Viper agarro al Sen de la remera.

— **¡Ya Viper! ¡No empieces! ¡Haruka y yo somos novios! **

— **¡Sí! ¡Solo lo hace para revolcarse contigo! ¡Y luego dejarte como lo hizo Zakuro!** —Dijo enojado, el pelinegro bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

— **¡Claro que no! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Lambo!** —Grito el castaño asombrado a todos los que estaban presentes este se mordió el labio mirando decidido al chico —**. Yo no pienso dejar a ir a alguien como Lambo, lo decidí desde el momento que lo conocí** —el chico sonrió, y Viper se relajo comenzando a reír luego.

—**Ya, ya tranqui; no me molesta mientras que Lambo sea feliz, bienvenido a la familia** —dijo sonriendo —**. Mas te vale no hacerlo sufrir porque te castro **—el chico asintió y Lambo los abrazo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Si claro, como si yo creyera que Haruka pueda estar con un solo hombre** —dijo Mukuro frunciendo el ceño, Lambo miro enojado a su hermano y suspiro.

—**Mukuro, no me rompas los cojones. Las cosas ya la arreglamos, y además tú no puedes hablar demasiado ya que te la pasaste ayer toda la noche en la habitación de Byakuran** —el peliblanco silbo divertido provocando que el peliazul se coloreara completamente mordiéndose el labio.

— **¡YO NO TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE NADA!**

—**Entonces vos no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meto en los tuyos, eso sí, ¡Procura comenzar a madurar y dejarte de revolcar con todos los hombres que se te crucen por encima! ¡Ya que Byakuran es una buena persona!** —el chico frunció el ceño.

— **¡Yo no voy a revolcarme con nadie! ¡Después de todo hace 3 meses que salimos! **—el chico se tapo rápidamente la boca provocando que todos abrieran los ojos de par en par.

— **¡¿Qué Byakuran está saliendo con el cabeza de piña?!** —la cara de Tsuna se había des configurado y el peliblanco soltó una carcajada por la cara de todos e incluso Ethan le siguió.

— **¿No se habían dado cuenta? **—dijo como no quiere la cosa Ethan divertido.

—**Huy, esto es demasiado bueno. Tsuna tus nuevos amiguitos son perfectos para escribir una telenovela de esas mexicanas. Incluyendo a mí hermanito aunque ya me lo esperaba con las miradas que se mandaban anoche **— dice como no quiere la cosa Makoto — **¡Ya dejen el escándalo! Cada uno dueño de su vida. Y ahora que lo pienso solo falta que el peliplateado sea novio del sexy moreno hace siglos y el peliblanco sea novio de mi sexy Aoba recientemente** —todos miraron a los mencionados que se sonrojaron de golpe.

— **¡A BUENOOOOOO! ¿¡PARA QUE SE TIENE AMIGOS!? ¡SI NO SE CUENTAN NADA!**

—**Eso no es verdad** —dijeron rápidamente el peliplateado y el peliblanco —**. Recién anoche nos pusimos de novio ¡de hecho les iba a contar ahora! **—los dos se miraron sonrojados girando el rostro.

—**Bueno cartón lleno. ¿Eh? Tsu-chan todos tus amiguitos están en pareja, ¿Por qué no te pones de novio de Kyoya así salen las parejitas felices?** —le dijo con un tono divertido el peliblanco de flecos, Tsuna miro con muchísimo odio a su amigo y sonrió arrogante.

—**Claro, y de paso porque vos no sales con Fon, después de todo anoche me dijiste que estaba bastante bien **—el peliblanco de flecos fulmino a su amigo con la mirada y una pelea de orbes chocolate y carmín se llevo a cabo, se sacaban hasta chispas. Fon no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que acababa de revelar el castaño.

—**Bueno, bueno ya tranquilitos enanos, que no queremos destrozos. Dejen la pelea de fieras para otro día** —dijo Ethan acercándose lentamente a los chicos quienes sonrieron con malicia, velozmente fueron hacia el rubio y lo tiraron a la piscina.

Todos comenzaron a reír a más no poder.

— **¡Claro! ¡Siempre la ligo yo! ¡Enanos de pacotilla ahora van a ver!** —el rubio salió a trompicones de la piscina y comenzó a corretear a los chicos, quienes salieron disparados, y todos se reían y por "_accidente_", bueno está bien, porque Makoto lo empujo, Tsunayoshi cayó sobre Kyoya quien no pudo mantenerse en pie y fue al piso de espalda con el castaño encima.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose intensamente a los ojos, esa conexión que tenían les decía todo y a la vez nada.

—**_Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo, bésalo. Hibird: NOOOOOOO ¡Aparta esas boberías cursis! Roll: ¡Solo bésalo y ya! Hibird: Bueno ok, solo un poquito… esa boca es tan linda… y carnosa que…_** —el azabache se acercaba inconscientemente al rostro del castaño.

—**_Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo, bésalo, demuéstrale que eres el único que le mueve el piso ¡Cómelo, bésalo! Natsu: ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra no caigas en esas porquerías! ¡Sabes cómo terminara todo, sufrimiento, dolor, soledad, tristeza! Tsu: ¡Bésalo! ¡El que no arriesga no gana! Natsu: ¡NO! Si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás. Tsu: …_** —el chico se debatía en su mente mientras el azabache se acercaba a dos milímetros cuando…

—** ¡ETHAN IDIOTA! ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ! **—Makoto había caído sobre la pareja ya que el rubio tratando de agarrarlo lo empujo, y así el chico quedo con mitad de cuerpo sobre Tsunayoshi, quien había quedado aplastado sobre el azabache, y la otra mitad sobre parte del Hibari —**. Bue, por lo menos tuve un colchoncito, aunque ahora que lo pienso…** —el chico analizo la situación y sonrió con picardía — **¡Ethan eres un idiota! ¡¿No ves que interrumpiste el besito de los tortolitos?!** —y comenzó a reírse, al segundo Tsunayoshi muy enfadado lo empujo y se levanto bruscamente, el chico cayó fuertemente al piso — **¡OUCH! ¡CABEZA DE ERIZO ANTI GRAVEDAD ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL DÍA QUE ME QUIERES MATAR! ¡EH! ¿Dónde está mi salvador?** —dijo divertido el chico, Kyoya se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

—**Bueno, si el mayor no me ayuda que me auxilie el pequeño** —Kyoya alzo las cejas al escuchar esto, el chico se abrazo al azabache quien no protesto y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parrilla donde estaban los demás.

— **¡Eh! Morocho, no sirves de caballero. Recién estaba en problemas y no me ayudaste** —dijo Makoto divertido, Fon frunció el ceño.

—**A buee~ ahora parece que los dos enanos nos cambiaron por los morochos estos Kai**

—**Si Lancia, parece que de golpe prefieren a unos escuálidos ricachones, antes que a dos hombres de verdad** —Tsunayoshi y Makoto rodaron los ojos y saltaron como koalas sobre los más grandes.

—**Nah Kaicito nadie te supera, es Makoto quien prefiere a esos flacuchos a mí me gustan los hombres fibrosos** —el castaño le estampo un fuerte beso en la mejilla al hombre, cosa que molesto a Kyoya bastante.

— **¡Eh! Que no soy yo el que se la pasa besuqueándose con el morocho** —el castaño fulmino con la mirada a su amigo y el chico simplemente sonrió maléficamente.

— **¡Che! Gamma tengo hambre ¿Cuánto le falta? **

—**Viper, esto no se hace en dos minutos, le falta media hora, cuarenta minutos. **

— **¡AHHHHHHH! ¿Vos quieres que te coma a vos? ¡Tengo más hambre que el chavo del 8!**

—**Mira Tsunayoshi, si me quieres comer a mi yo no me quejo **—le dijo el rubio en tono pervertido.

— **¡EH! ¡Con los enanos no!** —le dijo Ethan dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca al rubio.

— **¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Los demás ya están ocupados** —dijo el hombre resignado sobándose el golpe, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Viper, Ethan alzo las cejas y sonrió con malicia.

— **¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE ESTÁN LIBRES?!** —todos miraron al rubio sin entender, este amplio su sonrisa —**. Te aseguro que Tsu está bien ocupado. En cuanto a Makoto… Hmmmm no creo que sea posible, le gustan los hombres bien hombres **—Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño al escuchar su amigo mientras el rubio ponía cara de enojado.

— **¡¿Eh?! ¡Que yo soy bien machito! **

—**Sí, sí como quieras, pero al enano de fuego le gustan los fibrosos e inteligentes, vos de eso no tienes nada. **

— **¡EH! ¡Este cuerpecito está bastante trabajado!**

—**Puede ser, ¿pero lo inteligente? Si no puedes hablar de cosas coherentes con él vas muerto. **

—** ¡JA! Yo puedo hablar de cosas inteligentes, no soy solo una cara bonita **—le dijo con orgullo.

— **¡¿Si?! ¿A ver puedes hablar de Mitología, Medicina, Cultura de otros países, música, autos, motos y… futbol? **

—**De Futbol y Maquinaria obviamente que si** —le dijo satisfecho, Ethan sonrió de la misma forma.

—**Lo siento, estas descartado. Los temas que más le interesan al enano son los primeros. **

— **¡EH! ¡¿PUEDEN PARAR DE HABLAR DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA PRESENTE?!** —les dijo enojado el chico mientras se sentaban a la mesa, casualmente alado de Fon, Kyoya que había estado escuchando, puesto que los demás algunos escuchaban o pretendían hacerlo o se estaban besuqueando o manoseando en algún lugar, sonrió arrogante.

— **¿Eh? Fon mira que justo, vos estas en cuarto semestre de Medicina, te gusta leer esas cosas raras de Mitología, y no sé si sabrás de cultura pero te recorriste todo el mundo** —el chico miro a su pequeño hermanito con el ceño fruncido, Ethan entendido y sonrió, luego se acerco al Hibari y lo hizo parar y comenzó a analizarlo de arriba abajo mientras lo gira haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño.

— **¡Eh! Maky, este es un buen partido** —el chico casi se atraganta cuando el rubio le levanto la remera al chico, dejando ver su cuerpo bastante bien torneado, a él chico se le hizo agua la boca.

—**Y no olvidemos mencionar que es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad** —siguió tirando flores el pequeño azabache, Fon se tapo nuevamente su cuerpo y se sentó completamente sonrojado.

—**Ya Kyoya deja de tirarle flores que voy a pensar que tienes completo y estás enamorado de tu hermanito** —dijo el peliblanco divertido, todos rieron y luego se metieron en su mundo, Fon y Makoto se pusieron a hablar, puesto que Ethan saco el tema de Futbol, luego los dejo y se fue a ver cómo iba el asado.

—**Eh Tsuna, ¿Por qué no te haces un poco de té?** —el chico miro al peliblanco y se levanto.

— **¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo ayudas Kyoya? Que no sabe dónde está la cocina y donde están las cosas** — el chico siguió al castaño y ambos desaparecieron en la enorme casa.

**En la cocina… **

Kyoya se había apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta mirando cada movimiento del castaño, el chico decidió hacerse el que no estaba, y se dedico a preparar todas las cosas para el té, una vez armado todo se sentó sobre la mesada para esperar que este el agua. Evitaba de todas las maneras posibles la mirada del azabache, como le costaba muchísimo opto por apoyar su espalda sobre la fría pared y cerrar sus ojos dejando que su mente volara, el chico se divertida con esa actitud del castaño y decidió que tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco, sigilosamente se acerco al chico hasta quedar al frente de él, se acerco al oído suavemente.

—**Con los ojos cerrados te ves adorable** —el chico se sobresalto y abrió los ojos de golpe chocándose con el azabache quien sonería divertido, el chico lo fulmino con la mirada.

— **¡PEDAZO DE BAKA!** —Acto seguido lo empujo pero el chico fue más rápido y se aferro a la mesada sosteniéndose con sus manos a los lados del chico, quien intensifico el odio que le provocaba el azabache — **¡¿PUEDES SALIR MOLESTO?!** —Kyoya sonrió de lado y en tono sarcástico y divertido susurro.

—**No hasta que digas** "_Por favor_" **Tsunayoshito. **

—**Sigue soñando imbécil, desaparece de mi vista. **

—**Mira vos que no se me da la gana de correrme, después de todo el aire es libre y no te toco** —el chico frunció el ceño con enfado y luego sonrió con satisfacción.

—**Quítate o me pongo a gritar diciendo que tratas de abusar de mí, te aseguro que tanto Kai como Lancia golpean y después preguntan** —el chico se lo pensó por unos segundos y sonrió con satisfacción.

—**Donde intentes gritar para decir mentiras, voy a tener que callarte** —el chico analizo las palabras detenidamente hasta que entendido a que se refería el azabache.

—**Sigue soñando baka** —y otra vez apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del chico e intento apartarlo, esfuerzo en vano puesto que obviamente el chico era más fuerte que él, Tsunayoshi se resigno y le dijo cansinamente — **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te corras?** —el chico se hizo el que pensaba mientras Tsuna lo fulmino con la mirada.

—**Ya te lo dije, solo di las palabras mágicas** —esto lo dijo lentamente, acercándose y quedando a dos centímetros de su boca, una corriente de nerviosismo, ansiedad y deseo atravesó el cuerpo del chico quien por reflejo cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente ese espectacular aroma que el azabache emanaba, quien sonrió con satisfacción al ver el gesto en el castaño.

—**No pienso pedirte nada… córrete y punto** —el chico pronuncio las palabras cortadamente mientras sus neuronas se desconectaban por la cercanía del azabache, quien sonrió de lado.

—**Entonces nos vamos a quedar todo el día así hasta que des el brazo a torcer** —el chico regreso en sí y lo miro con odio.

— **¡Pedazo de baka córrete! **

—**No, nopi~**

El chico lo miro con odio, se aparto un poco hacia atrás, tomo mucho aire como para pegar un fuerte grito, Kyoya se percato de su intensión y antes de que el chico pudiera emitir sonido le atrapo los labios en un tierno beso, el chico por un momento se resistió, pero ahí apareció ese maldito pearcing que se adentraba en su boca y le pedía respuesta. Tsuna no aguanto y le correspondió el beso, Kyoya sonrió por dentro y le tomo de la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra le agarraba el mentón, el beso se hacía más intenso y lujurioso. Tsuna separo las piernas haciendo que el chico quedara en el medio, y lo atrapo como koala ocasionando que el chico se pegara más a su cuerpo, sus lenguas se deleitaban con el sabor del otro mientras que las manos del castaño se enredaron en el cabello del azabache; ambos estaban bastante entretenidos y no prestaban atención a su alrededor olvidándose por completo de todo y todos, se sentían volar, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se escucho caer algo al piso. Tsunayoshi recobro la conciencia y empujo bruscamente al azabache quien soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—**Etto… yo perdona es que… los chicos querían mas jugo **—dijo Fran muy nerviosa levantando la jarra que por suerte era de plástico.

(_Ethan: ¡ESE NO FUI YO EL QUE INTERRUMPIO! ¡EHHHH! ¡¿AHORA ME QUIEREN CHICAS?! An: ¡¿Qué haces acá pedazo de idiota?! ¡Desaparece! Ethan: ¡BU!_)

—**Yo… etto… no quise… perdonen —y desapareció de la cocina dejando la jarra en una mesa que había cerca de él. Tsuna ya se había b**ajado de la mesada y estaba llenando el termo con agua. Tomo las cosas del té y se fue, antes de desaparecer dijo autoritariamente:

—**Hibari lleva el jugo. **

El chico lo miro irse algo indignado, y luego sonrió. Se dio cuenta que Ethan tenía razón, el castaño sentía algo igual que el.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, una vez terminada la comida y la sobremesa, todos fueron para la piscina, algunos entraron al agua y otros se sentaron en la reposeras, obviamente la mayoría de chicos optaron por disfrutar del sol del invierno que se colaba por el techo de vidrio así que decidieron charlar y tomar un poco de color invernal.

(_An: Para no tanto enredo les diré el color del traje de baño de todos, era una pantaloneta_)

La de Tsunayoshi era de color naranja, la de Kyoya era de color morada, la de Yamamoto era de color azul, la de Hayato era de color rojo, la de Lambo era de color verde, la de Haruka era de color café, la de Mukuro era de color índigo, la de Byakuran era de color blanco con morado, la de Fon era de color rojo con negro, la de Makoto era de color blanco con verde y morado, la de Viper era de color negro con morado, la de Gamma era de color verde con amarillo, la de Ryohei era de color amarillo, la de Aoba era de color verde con un diseño de gafas negras, la de Lancia era de color negra completamente, la de Kai era de color azul oscuro, la de Fran era verde con Kaki, la de Bel era roja con un montón de coronas de príncipe, la de Enma era de color rojo con un montón de estrellas, la de Dino era de color naranja con algunos caballos y la de Ethan era de un color kaki con negro.

— **¡Puede ser que todos ustedes estén en pareja!** —grito algo disgustado Viper haciendo sonreír a todos los demás menos a Gamma que frunció el ceño.

— **¡Eh! que yo no tengo dueño **—dijo Tsunayoshi poniendo una pose elegante, a lo que Viper sonrió de lado, y Kyoya apretó fuertemente sus puños, el Rokudou se acerco al castaño pero cuando estaba por llegar a su lado _"accidentalmente"_ Ethan lo empujo a la piscina.

— **¡Ups! Yo no fui** —dijo haciéndose el inocente y abrazando al castaño que lo miraba algo disgustado y a la vez divertido —**. Sin ofender Viper, eres un buen tipo al igual que Gamma, pero los dos enanos ya tienen dueño **—Tsuna frunció el ceño y Makoto fue hacia el indignado.

— **¡EH! ¡¿QUÉ CORNO DICES RUBIO OXIGENADO INSERVIBLE! ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN QUE TSUNAYOSHI ESTE OCUPADO! ¡PERO YO ESTOY SOLTERITO, SOLTERITO! **

— **¡Y ASÍ TE VAS A QUEDAR! **—dijo Byakuran bastante brusco mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Gamma quien devoraba con la mirada a su hermanito, el chico lo miro con odio y cuando iba a rechistar…

— **¡EPA! ¡EPA! ¡EPA! ¡PAREN UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE CORNO TODOS DICEN QUE TENGO DUEÑO!? **—Tsunayoshi estaba bastante enojado, tanto Ethan como Makoto miraron a su amigo con diversión.

—**Hay Tsunayoshito, eso solo vos lo sabes, yo solo digo que nosotros generalmente somos algo guardabosques y resulta que hay un lindo nene que nos cae bien, solo falta que vos lo aceptes y listo **—el castaño se soltó de Ethan y lo miro con enojo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

— **¡¿Y se puede saber quien se supone que es ese nenito del que hablas?! Y de la ultima yo no soy de nadie y JAMAS me voy a atar con nadie, eso es para tontos **—luego analizo que sus amigos estaban en pareja y agrego —**. Sin ofender, pero esas tonterías son para idiotas **—Makoto rodo lo ojos.

—**Bueno, bueno. Ya basta de tonterías, Tsuna es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida al igual que todos, y en cuanto a vos hermanito, si a mí se me canta agarrar a alguno de estos tíos y hacer cosas que no son aptas para menores, no es tu tema** —Byakuran la fulmino y le dijo altaneramente como si su padre fuera:

— **¡Vos vas a seguir siendo virgen hasta el matrimonio, me escuchaste!** —los más jóvenes se quedaron duros al escuchar esto, y los que conocían al chico comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Byakuran se detenía fulminándolos con la mirada, Lancia no pudo aguantar y dijo entre risas:

—**SIIIIII Makoto va a ser virgen hasta el matrimonio JAJAJAJA ¡¿Escuchaste eso Kai?!** —el Boissieu estaba bastante tenso y cuando escucho esto miro al moreno con odio, Byakuran frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, Makoto se mordió el labio y tanto Ethan como Tsunayoshi abrieron los ojos de par en par, es que Lancia solía ser tan descuidado.

—**Ya Bya, tranquilo Makoto será virgen por toda la eternidad** —le dijo Tsuna acercándosele y palmeándole la espalda suavemente.

—**Yo no soy tarado, ustedes me están ocultando algo** —por alguna razón Kai tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, y la mente de Makoto se debatía entre salir corriendo o decirle la verdad a su hermanito.

— **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BYAKURAN!** —grito Ethan como loco dándole un enorme paquete —**. Esto es departe de las fieras, la idea fue la de él enano mayor **—Byakuran no toco el paquete y siguió con cara de pocos amigos.

—**Hablen o me voy** —Makoto revoloteo los ojos mirando que el peliazul hacia como si no escuchara absolutamente nada, sabía perfectamente lo guardabosque que era su novio con su hermano gemelo, así que opto por tomar tranquilamente un jugo.

—**_Mocoso ingenioso_** —pensó Makoto mirando al cabeza de piña —** eres un nene caprichoso, a ver hermanito tengo 21 año, estoy por cumplir los 22. Estoy rodeado de un ambiente de hombres y en ambientes no muy delicados, me gustan y muchísimamente mucho los hombre, ¿piensas que voy a seguir siendo un santurrón puro y casto? **—la cara del chico comenzó a contorsionarse de ira. No podría creer que su angelito, su pequeño hermanito hubiese dejado de ser el nene que era.

— **¡¿NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE VOS?!** —el chico rodo los ojos hastiado y le dijo ácidamente:

— **¡HUY DIOS! ¿QUÉ NECESITAS UN TELEGRAMA? ¡OBVIAMENTE QUE NO SOY VIRGEN! ¡ES MAS DESDE LOS 16 QUE NO LO SOY!** —el peliblanco empalideció y casi se infarta, el cabeza de piña levanto un poco la mirada viendo el semblante de su novio pero no movió ni un solo dedo.

—**NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER… MI… MI HERMANITO… ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO FUE EL MALPARIDO QUE DESFLORO A MI HERMANITO?! ¡JURO QUE SI ME ENTERO LE CORTO LAS BOLAS Y LO MUELO A GOLPES!** —por alguna extraña razón los ojos de Kai se abrieron de par en par mientras tragaba áspero.

—**YAAA, Byakuran no seas molesto. Tampoco es para tanto, después de todo es casi la misma edad en la que Tsunayoshi también perdido su tesorito **—le dijo Aoba divertido, comiéndose una mirada asesina de parte del chico.

— **¡Sí! Pe… pero Tsuna fue distinto, él no lo hizo por primera vez con un don nadie de por ahí, él estuvo con Ethan, alguien que lo quiere… pe… pero Mako… yo no puedo creer… ¡Dime ya el nombre del imbécil que se aprovecho de vos! **

Kyoya frunció el ceño al escuchar lo de Ethan y Tsunayoshi, le daba todavía enojo que ese rubio haya sido el primero hombre de la vida del chico, le daba celos saber que jamás lo olvidaría puesto que para alguien la primera vez es más importante o por lo menos en la mayoría.

—**Ya Byakuran no me rompas las pelotas fue hace mucho tiempo, y te aseguro que nadie se aprovecho, fue muy delicado, bueno y tierno conmigo. Es más fui yo el que le insistió porque él decía que era un chico y un montón de tonterías, hasta que lo convencía y fue una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida** —el chico sonrió y cruzo una fugaz mirada con el Boissieu que le devolvió la sonrisa, esto le relajo a Byakuran pero seguía enojado.

—**Seeee claro, solo para convencerme** —y como si fuera un click en su mente, miro con odio a Ethan — **¡FUISTE VOS! ¡SIEMPRE VIVEN HACIENDO BROMAS DE ESO! ¡PERO SE SABE QUE EN LAS BROMAS SE ESCONDE LA VERDAD! ¡VOS FUISTE EL ABUSADOR QUE SE APROVECHO DE MI HERMANITO!** —el peliblanco agarro de la remera al rubio quien se quedo estático con los ojos abiertos.

Mukuro soltó enseguida el vaso, junto a Fon, Gamma y Kyoya se fueron a agarrar al rubio quien quería moler a golpes a su amigo.

—**Byakuran** —lo llamo Mukuro lentamente, pero el chico estaba que le partía el rostro a cualquiera, el peliazul trato de agarrarlo más fuerte.

— **¡BUENO YA BASTA!** —fue Kai quien grito, miro al peliblanco de flecos quien alzo los hombros en señal de que hiciera lo que quiera —**. No fue Ethan, fui yo. Sabes muy bien que con el enano sentíamos algo y que por respeto a vos no quería aceptar. Pero llego un momento en que ya no pude mas, los chicos saben que yo amaba a tu hermano, bueno aquella vez se dio y bueno ya esta** —. Byakuran se soltó de Mukuro y encaro al Boissieu, pero los otros tres chicos lo frenaron.

— **¡ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANO! ¡ESO NO SE PERDONA, CÓMO PUDISTE! ¡TE APROVECHASTE DE UN NENE! **—el peliblanco de flecos estaba enojadísimo, le molestaba que su hermano fuera tan sobreprotector.

— **¡TERMÍNALA BYAKURAN! Él no se aprovecho de nadie fui yo quien lo hizo, un día me entere de que Kai estaba enamorado de mi y que no sabía cómo hacer para sacarme de su cabeza, entonces yo quería dejar de ser virgen así que me aproveche, lo seduje y bueno ya sabes lo que paso. Obviamente que no me arrepiento de que el haya sido mi primer hombre, puesto que fue muy dulce y sus caricias estaban llenas de amor, de lo que si me arrepiento es de haberlo lastimado, lo use como un trapo y después lo tire, o no te diste cuenta en ese tiempo que Kai no venía a las fiestas y todo, si no fuera porque Tsunayoshi me sermoneo creo que no estaría mas con nosotros, después de un tiempo arreglamos las cosas y ahí fue donde conoció a Sakurai y se curó, así que, quien merece golpes soy yo** —y completamente indignado el chico agarro su ropa y se fue de la piscina. Byakuran estaba estático y se sentía algo mal por haberse metido. Su novio no decía absolutamente nada ya que el formaba los mismos teatros con Lambo.

— **¡¿Contento pedazo de baka?!** —Tsuna le pego un fuerte golpe en la nuca a su amigo quien se sobo y miro algo culpable a su amigo —. **Ahora ándale a pedirle disculpa o te juro que yo mismo te la corto** —el chico suspiro, se disculpo con el Boissieu y fue tras su hermano.

—**Y después él decía que nosotros estábamos para un culebrón** —Dino recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su novio. Pasaron cinco minutos y se vio a Byakuran aparecer corriendo mientras era perseguido por su hermano.

— **¡PEDAZO DE BAKA! ¡ME VIENES A FASTIDIAR A MÍ CON TODO ESTO! ¡Y RESULTA QUE VOS TUVISTE RELACIONES CON LA HERMANA DE LANCIA!**

— **¡Bueno pero por lo menos yo se lo dije a Lancia!** —el chico salió corriendo y agarro al primero que encontró como escudo, justamente era Fon, el chico se freno y miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermanito.

—**Ya Makoto estamos a mano, yo estuve con M.M y vos con Kai, paz y amor. **

— **¿Vos piensas que porque uses a Fon como escudo te vas a salvar? **—el chico no se daba cuenta que estaba en el borde de la piscina, y obviamente el chico empujo a ambos, luego se tiro y empezó a tratar de ahogar a su hermano. Fon intento separar al chico y este también empezó a pelear con él. Byakuran aprovecho y se escabullo estaba subiendo por la escalera cuando alzo la vista y se encontró con un muy enfadado Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Así que estuviese con M.M?

Acto seguido el castaño empezó a pelear en el agua con el peliblanco. Y así transcurrió la tarde, líos, peleas, besos de parejas obviamente. Eran como las seis o siete de la tarde y varios se tuvieron que ir por diferentes razones. Solo quedo Ethan, Gamma, Byakuran, Mukuro, Tsunayoshi, Makoto, Fon, Kyoya y Kai.

Estaban en el comedor de la casa jugando **_Pictionary_**. Gamma era el espectador, mientras que Ethan, Tsunayoshi, Mukuro y Byakuran jugaban contra Makoto, Fon, Kyoya y Kai.

_(An: Es un juego en el cual se hace un equipo de cuatro o más personas por equipo, y mínimo ha de haber dos equipos, jugando así el juego va más deprisa. Una vez escogido los equipos, se elige un color de ficha para cada grupo, y se tira el dado para ver quién sale antes, gana el que saque el número más alto. _

_El significado de cada casilla: _

_ Si caes en la casilla naranja, toca representar un dibujo de la categoría "acción", suelen ser cosas que solemos hacer, siempre son verbos. Ejemplo de algunos verbos que salen: Sudar, gritar, hablar, pelear. Si caes en la casilla amarilla, toca representar un dibujo de la categoría "Persona, animal o lugar", incluyen también personajes conocidos. Ejemplos de algunas palabras: Perro, superman, cabaña, el Papa. Si se cae en la casilla verde, toca representar un dibujo de la categoría "Palabras difíciles" como ya su nombre indica son de lo más complicadas. Ejemplos de algunas palabras: contraseña, encefalograma, principal, alentar, ADN. Si se cae en la casilla azul, toca representar un dibujo de la categoría "Objeto", cosas que podemos ver o tocar. Algunas palabras que salen son: hacha, cactus, sumo, estrella. Si se cae en la casilla roja, "todos juegan" es decir el equipo que cayó juega junto con el resto de equipos a averiguar la palabra, es un buen momento para robar turnos, así que hay que estar atento. Si nadie acierta la palabra el turno lo toma la pareja que esté a la derecha del último lanzador. Casillas comodín, si se cae en alguna de éstas el dibujante podrá leer toda la tarjeta y elegir la palabra que le parezca más fácil de adivinar y dibujar. Antes de comenzar a dibujar ha de decir qué color ha elegido y la categoría a la que corresponde._

_Por equipos, consiste en adivinar una palabra viendo los dibujos que hace nuestro compañero, en una carrera contrarreloj en la que gana el equipo que adivina más palabras. Las mayores dificultades se encuentran a la hora de dibujar verbos, palabras muy rebuscadas o sustantivos abstractos. )_

Ambos equipos eran bastante buenos en el juego, el problema era que los Hibari hacia muchísimos años que no jugaban y estaban bastante oxidados y ahora se venía la mano decisiva. El equipo de Tsuna llevaba 6 palabras más que el equipo de Makoto, lanzaron los dados viendo donde caía la ficha comenzando a ver la tarjeta dibujando rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué carajo es eso Fon?! —dijo Tsuna viendo con más determinación el dibujo, los demás soltaron una carcajada al ver el dibujo del pelinegro que sonrió con burla.

— ¡En el todo juega hay más puntos!

— ¡No seas tan tramposo Makoto!

— ¿Piensas que no nos puedes ganar?

— ¡Bien! ¡Si aciertan ahí tres puntos más para ustedes!

—Bien —la chica giro a ver a Fon que estaba viendo al cielo como si se perdiera en un punto, ya que eran del mismo equipo pensaron que iba a hacer trampa.

—Hermano… eso es…

— ¡Un unicornio! —Dijo animado el peliblanco de flecos provocando que todos abrieran la boca como si estuvieran ciegos, aunque si lo reparaban mejor tenía el cuerno — ¡Hay Foncito sabias que te adoro! —y le agarro las manos dejando que la carta se cayera al igual que el lápiz y lo demás, provocando que se sonrojara.

La siguiente ronda le toco a Tsunayoshi que provoco que nadie adivinara, ganando el equipo del castaño. La siguiente fue para Kyoya quien dibujo rápidamente un perfecto dibujo, era el turno de Ethan pero este se quedo observando con duda aquel dibujo y negó que no lo supieran gano el pelinegro. La última jugada estaba decidida, era unos todos contra todos. Gamma le toco hacer el dibujo para que todos adivinaran, a Mukuro y Byakuran se les fundió el cerebro a penas vieron aquello, al igual que a Fon que no encontraba claramente la forma al dibujo, Makoto se mordió el labio y comenzó a secretear por lo bajo con el pelinegro que ni siquiera sabía que forma era esa, Tsuna y Ethan se miraron y chasquearon la lengua fastidiados.

—Pasó —dijo Makoto, todos los demás se miraron y fulminaron con la mirada al peliblanco de flecos que no iba a adivinar absolutamente nada, los demás comenzaron a pasar de la misma forma, Ethan suspiro y puso cara de no querer seguir.

—Paso.

—Pido —hablo Kyoya, el castaño levanto una ceja y el rubio dibujo otro objeto los dos se miraron retadoramente pero el castaño trago y miro a Ethan que se levanto de hombros diciéndole que hiciera lo que le pareciera.

—Pido —hablo Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Te estás quedando sin ideas? —pregunto burlón el pelinegro, el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Ja! ¡¿Y piensas que juegas mejor que yo pedazo de idiota?! Estoy completamente seguro de que se perfectamente que es eso.

— ¿Estas tan confiado que vas a ganar?

—Obviamente, estoy más seguro. Tu solo estas alardeando.

—Ok, hagamos así si yo gano vos vas a tener que salir una noche conmigo y no solo eso, vas a ir a donde yo quiera, te comportaras como yo quiera y vestirás de traje —el chico lo miro con odio — ¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshito, te agarro el miedo? —le dijo arrogante.

— ¡Ok! ¡Pero si yo gano!, vos vas a tener que ir a decirle a Lal Mirch que estas profundamente enamorado de ella, y no vas a desmentir hasta que yo quiera.

El chico se quedo pensativo y dijo…

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Do-Do-Do-Domingo~ **

**Oh sí; esto se está poniendo cada vez más caliente *·* **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy; jojojo ¿Qué le dirá Kyoya? **

**¿Qué es lo que esta dibujado en la notebook que sostiene Gamma? **

**¿Qué pasara? ¿¡Todos están de novios!? **

**JAJAJA ¡Nadie se esperaba todo este giro! *·* ¿Oh si? **

**Yo definitivamente si *·* WUAJAJAJA. **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**KISS AND HUG. **


	16. Apuestas, apuestas y mas apuestas

**Capítulo VXII**

**"Apuestas, apuestas y mas apuestas"**

—Ok, hagamos así si yo gano vos vas a tener que salir una noche conmigo y no solo eso, vas a ir a donde yo quiera, te comportaras como yo quiera y vestirás de traje —el chico lo miro con odio — ¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshito, te agarro el miedo? —le dijo arrogante.

— ¡Ok! ¡Pero si yo gano!, vos vas a tener que ir a decirle a Lal Mirch que estas profundamente enamorado de ella, y no vas a desmentir hasta que yo quiera.

El chico se quedo pensativo y dijo:

— ¡Hecho! Tsunayoshito anda preparando un lindo trajecito —dijo arrogante moviendo rápidamente su dedo mientras tomo el tablero y escribió en una hermosa y gran letra "_Gamma_"

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Tsuna golpeando fuertemente la mesa, los demás miraron interrogantes al pelinegro y el rubio rio divertido.

—El objeto era símbolo; ¿cierto? Gamma utilizo su pequeño cerebro usando una variable matemática y física, en otras palabras este es el dibujo —comento haciendo el símbolo de Gamma para luego sonreír arrogante —. Solo utilizo una variable o letra griega que se utiliza para decir su nombre, ingenioso y bastante torpe.

—Estas en lo correcto Kyoya —dijo Gamma asintiendo.

— ¡¿SABEN QUE LOS ADORO?! ¡DESDE HOY SON MIS NUEVOS COMPAS DE PICTIONARY!… ¡HAY COMO LOS QUIERO! —decía emocionadísimo el peliblanco de flecos verdes, le planto un fuerte beso en la mejilla a Kyoya uno a Kai y luego fue a ser lo mismo con Fon, pero sin medir el beso fue justo en la comisura de sus labios, el chico abrió los ojos de par en par y acto seguido se puso colorado.

—Bueno, bueno ya. No exageres enano que ganaron de suerte.

—Error Et, ganamos porque Tsuna es un orgulloso machista —el castaño miro con odio a su amigo —. Ya Tsu, no seas histérico. A veces se gana a veces se pierde.

—Si claro, por eso si vos perdías ibas a estar igual de feliz ¿no? —le dijo sarcásticamente Mukuro.

— ¡Eh! Yo si perdía me hubiese enojado, directamente mataba a los morochos y le quitaba las bolas a Kai y ¡listo! —todos rieron menos el castaño.

—Bueno Tsu que le vamos a hacer, vas a tener que irte a comprar un lindo traje para salir con el erizo —si las miradas mataran, Ethan estaría siendo velado, porque Tsunayoshi le dedico una dulce mirada que el XX-Burner sería un simple fuego artificial.

—Ya, ya basta de competencias, ¿Qué dice si pedimos unas pizzas y luego vemos que pinta la noche? —todos miraron a Gamma.

—Pero estamos hace mil acá, ¿No te va a traer problemas con alguien? —el chico rio divertido.

—No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero acá no vive mucha gente, solo mis tres hermanos los cuales están de viaje, Nozaru, Tazaru y mi pequeña hermanita Uni. Y de la última están acostumbrados a que haya tanta gente, siempre nos juntábamos acá con Vindice —todos aceptaron.

La noche seguía y estaban en una habitación con un enorme plasma viendo "_Mama_" tirados en uno de los sofás que había en la sala, Kyoya ya había visto la película, así que la mayor parte se dedico a deleitarse con la belleza del castaño, y otras veces a ver como su hermanito miraba a Makoto, esto le divertía puesto que jamás había visto a su hermano con un hombre y mucho menos uno como aquel el cual era completamente el polo opuesto. La película termino, todos comenzaron a estirarse, Makoto se levanta para que la sangre vuelva a circular por sus piernas y ve en una esquina un espectacular piano negro, los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar con anhelo, se acerco al instrumento y paso las yemas de los dedos sobre él. Gamma lo miro y sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta? —el chico volvió en sí y lo miro sonriendo.

—Si es muy hermoso, ¿vos tocas?

—Nah, soy muy impaciente y eso lleva tiempo aprenderlo, era de mi padre el que siempre tocaba para relajarse o porque mi hermanita le pedía o mi madre. Ahora es un recuerdo de esas épocas —el chico sonrió melancólicamente mientras el peliblanco de flecos se mordió los labios —Si quieres puedes tocar, no te garantizo que este afinado pero… —el chico lo miro dudoso y Gamma sonrió —. Vamos; precioso, no muerde.

El peliblanco de flecos tomo asiento y comenzó a tocar, estaba perfecto. Cada nota sonaba como debía, una melodía suave y tierna lleno la habitación, todos estaban atentos al chico quien estaba concentrado y sonreía, Byakuran lo miro con dulzura, es que el chico tocaba desde que había escuchado a su madre, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando un terrible cáncer termino con la vida de la mujer. Desde entonces solo lo hacía cuando estaba con Tsunayoshi, quien al ver a su amigo estaba en el instrumento se acerco a él, y le sonrió entonces el peliblanco de flecos cambio la tonada y Tsuna frunció el ceño.

—Vamos cabeza de espinas, recordemos viejas épocas —el castaño se sentó a un costado del chico y luego frunció el ceño.

—En mis recuerdos no había público —le dijo algo cohibido.

—No seas mala onda, olvídate que hay gente. Hace tanto que no sentía la belleza de las melodías, vamos que mis manos cobraron vida —Tsuna suspiro y asintió, el peliblanco de flecos sonrió y comenzó otra vez con la melodía. Unos segundos después Tsunayoshi comenzó a cantar:

_[An: Avril Lavigne y su canción Innocence; esta obviamente en español para que toquen mas su letra] _

**_Levantándome veo que todo está bien_**

**_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo está muy bien_**

**_Despacio miro a mi alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_**

**_Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_**

**_No podría cambiar nada de esto_**

**_Este es el mejor sentimiento_**

**_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_**

**_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora_**

**_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_**

Al escuchar la voz del castaño, todos los demás se dieron vuelta para observar la imagen de Makoto concentrado en las notas, y a un Tsunayoshi con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras cantaba.

Kyoya se helo al escuchar esa voz tan… ¿angelical? Se venía realmente maravilloso mientras cantaba, el azabache no dejo de mirarlo ni un segundo, mientras analizaba la letra de la canción.

**_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, no es un solo rasgón_**

**_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta tan claro_**

**_Siento calma y que pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí_**

**_Esto es tan fuerte y ahora me dejé ser sincera_**

**_No podría cambiar nada de esto_**

**_Este es el mejor sentimiento_**

**_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_**

**_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora_**

**_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_**

**_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_**

**_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_**

**_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_**

**_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_**

**_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_**

**_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_**

**_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_**

**_Esta Inocencia es brillante, esto te hace querer llorar_**

**_Esta Inocencia es brillante, por favor no te vayas, porque te necesito ahora_**

**_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_**

**_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_**

**_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora_**

**_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase. _**

Todos los hombres, los cuales no cantaban se quedaron helados, no solo había sido hermoso si no que la canción estaba lleno de sentimientos, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos en la misma nota, suspiraron profundamente y sonrieron. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Makoto empezó a tocar una tonada rápida y fuerte, Tsuna sonrió y ambos empezaron a cantar como locos:

[An: Sui Generis – Mr. Jones o Pequeña semblanza de una familia tipo americana]

**_Mr. jones abrió la puerta,_**

**_Vio a su madre recién muerta_**

**_Y la sangre del chaleco se limpió._**

**_Guardó a su madre en el ropero_**

**_Le puso más leña al fuego_**

**_Él invierno muy crudo se avecinó._**

**_Llamó a su esposa y le dijo:_**

**_"mamá está muerta en el ropero",_**

**_"por supuesto, si yo la asesiné._**

**_Ella puso mal la mesa,_**

**_Le hundí un hacha en la cabeza_**

**_Y la sangre el tapizado me manchó"._**

**_¡Hay qué pena nena!_**

Los chicos sonrieron al ver a los dos chicos que sonreían mientras cantaban esa canción y decidieron unírseles. Aunque los dos azabaches seguían algo pensativos con la canción que acababan de escuchar.

**_Y mr. jones trabajaba y su esposa asesinaba_**

**_Y los chicos correteaban por ahí._**

**_Se comían los pajaritos,_**

**_Los perros y los gatitos_**

**_Y otros bichos que vagaban por ahí._**

**_Y llegó la policía con dos carros y un tranvía_**

**_Para toda la familia encarcelar._**

**_"Yo no sé por qué, sargento,_**

**_Me lleva al destacamento,_**

**_Si somos una familia muy normal."_**

**_Si somos una familia muy normal. (Bis 3)_**

Los dos chicos sonrieron, mientras los demás también lo hacían.

—Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero hoy también tengo ganas de fiesta y no lo pienso pasar encerrado en este caserón.

— ¡Ehhhh! ¡Con mi casita no castaño! —dijo Gamma haciéndose el ofendido, el chico sonrió.

—Sin ofender, pero tengo 17 años y quiero salir a divertirme.

— ¿Y cuando vos no quieres salir de joda enano?

— ¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué vos quieres terminar tú cumple como abuelos acá jugando al Pictionary, comiendo pizza y tomando cerveza? —el peliblanco le sonrió.

— ¡Eh! Para enano que yo no voy a salir con la misma ropa que ayer, mira si el amor de mi vida aparece y yo otra vez con lo mismo —a los demás chicos les apareció una gotita estilo anime en la nuca mirando a Makoto.

—Mas te vale a tu amor que no aparezca hasta que estés grandecito —dijo Byakuran ganándose una mirada de asesinato por parte de su hermano.

—Ya Mako no seas molesto —le dijo Ethan a su amigo algo hastiado, de que justo ahora se venga a hacer el higiénico.

— ¡Eh! Que Makoto tiene razón, ustedes que son unos cochinos y pueden vivir en un cuchitril colocándose la misma ropa todo el día y no importa lo que usen, pero nosotros tenemos que variar, somos unas personas limpias e higiénicas.

—Si aparece les puedo asegurar que como estaban vestidos ayer no se quejarían —dijo Gamma pervertida mente, ganándose una mirada de asesinato por parte de Byakuran y Kyoya.

—Sí, lo que digas. Pero es injusto porque el enano ya tiene su parejita. Yo en cambio estoy solito, solito —dijo el peliblanco de flecos haciendo un punchero, y ganándose que su amigo le dé un fuerte golpe en la nuca — ¡Eh! ¡Pendejo respeta a tus mayores!

—Hn

—Y ahí está ese monosílabo que no se puede catalogar en palabra, ¡Tan mal educado y desquiciado que me pone los pelos de punta! —le respondió el peliblanco de flecos sobándose la nuca y mirando con odio a su amigo que le saco la lengua.

—Además no fastidies, si después de todo Fon ya te vio con lo de anoche y no se quejo —el azabache de coleta se puso algo nervioso —. Es más creo que si te pones una sabana y te rapas la cabeza, el no se va a quejar nada de nada —ahora Tsunayoshi recibía un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte del peliblanco de flecos.

— ¡Ja! Claro ella se hace el malito, bien que solo te quieres poner otra cosa para seguir acelerando los ratones de Kyoyacito.

—Zorro

— ¿Y? Una cosa no quita lo otra. Bien que te encanta comerte al azabache —le dijo sobradoramente el peliblanco de flecos a un Tsunayoshi que hervía del enojo.

—Yo por lo menos yo si fue el que me saco las ganas, vos ni siquiera te le insinuaste —le dijo socarronamente el castaño a su amigo quien lo miraba con enojo.

—Si claro, te sacaste las ganas… anda nene si se nota que te encanta el morocho, y no como un sex casual~

— ¡ARRRRRRGGGG! ¡Sos un idiota!

— ¡HUYYYYY! ¡Qué miedo el enano se enojo!

— ¡PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!

— ¡BORREGO FEMINISTA!

— ¡JA! ¡EL MUERTO SE ASUSTA DEL DEGOLLADO! ¡NO SOY YO EL QUE LE GUSTA ARREGLARSE, PINTARSE EL CABELLO Y MANTENERSE COMPLETAMENTE A LA MODA!

— ¡ORGULLOSO ESTOY DE QUE ME GUSTE! Y ¡ADEMÁS ADMITO POR LO MENOS LAS COSAS! —los dos chicos se fulminaban con la mirada mientras que Kyoya, Fon, Mukuro y Gamma miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos, los otros tres solo sonreían, estaban acostumbrados a las peleítas tontas de sus amigos.

— ¡PERRO!

— ¡VOS SOS MI MAESTRO!

—PUBERTO NENE DE MAMI

— ¡JA! ¡MIRA EL QUE SE LA DA DE GRANDE! —ambos se miraron con odio unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reír como locos.

—Ok, es un empate Tsu.

—Sip, hagamos un canje de ropa y fue.

—Ok, pende —los dos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones dejando a dos azabaches, un rubio y un peliazul con cara de confusión, pero la del último duro unos minutos y decidió ignorar aquello yéndose con Byakuran a la cocina.

Unos minutos después los chicos aparecieron cambiados, Makoto la ropa del castaño y este se había colocado la de Makoto, subiéndose un poco el pantalón hasta las rodillas, y dejando las botas al estilo libre.

—Ustedes dos se podrían poner algo de ropa más ¿cómoda? —le dijo sobreprotector Ethan.

—Ya lo dijimos Ethan, estamos listos para el amor de nuestras vidas.

—Ok, antes de que esto se arruine, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado?

—A cualquier lado menos a Varia, ya es mucho que ayer pase mi noche ahí.

—Hmmm, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar de nuestra onda? —dijo Makoto con cara de diversión.

—Porque el enano se emborracha y baldea a los dueños de la zona —Makoto revoloteo los ojos.

—Baaaaa como si eso nos frenara antes —dijo Makoto cruzándose de brazos —. Denle, vamos a fastidiar a algún engreído.

—Makoto, para que te quieres ir por ahí, si tienes a uno bastante engreído y baka justo frente a vos —dijo ácidamente el castaño mientras miraba con asco a Kyoya.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Tsunayoshito? Los que se pelean se aman —y acto seguido el peliblanco de flecos era perseguido por su amigo. Mientras los demás se dirigían a los autos, el peliblanco de flecos fue atrapado por Byakuran y el castaño por Ethan.

—Ok, ok gatitos ya tranquilos, vamos a la zona. Pero ustedes dos se comportan —ambos pusieron cara de niños buenos.

—Eh si nosotros somos unos angelitos.

—Sí, ustedes son tan angelitos como Kai de activo —todos rieron y se subieron a los vehículos. Llegaron al garaje de Vindice, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, autos, música, pool, bebidas y todo lo que se imaginen, el grupo fue hacia una mesa que tenían justo alado de un pool.

—Ok, ¿Quién se anima? —los dos chicos locos y rebeldes del grupo sonrieron y sus amigos lo miraron con duda.

—A no, ni mamado voy contra ustedes dos.

—Vamos chicos, si somos dos pequeños chicos, no podemos ganarles —les dijo el castaño poniendo cara de angelito.

— ¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso, la última vez que jugamos contra ustedes terminamos en pelotas atados a un poste en medio de la avenida —los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse como locos.

—Ya hermanito, tampoco fue para tanto.

—No que va, solo salimos en los noticieros, en internet y encima nos metieron en la cárcel por alterar el orden.

—Ok, ok Hmmmm. Gamma, ¿Kai? ¿Mukuro? Ustedes juegan —los chicos dudaron un rato pero luego se lo pensaron y negaron.

—Baaaaa bola de miedosos, no se animan a jugar con un par de nenes.

—Nosotros dos jugamos —para sorpresa de todos fue Fon quien los miro altaneramente y sonriendo de lado señalo a su hermanito y a él. Los dos chicos alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.

—Vaya, vaya. El morocho mayor se hace el superado.

—Te dije que mi hermanito aprendió de mi —dijo Fon haciendo el Hibari Number One, y yendo a buscar del taco para jugar. Tsuna lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Makoto se mordió el labio al ver esa actitud tan arrogante del morocho.

— ¿Y qué niñas? ¿Juegan o simplemente alardean? —ahora era Kyoya quien les hablaba engreídamente, apoyando en la mesa de Pool con el taco en la mano y cruzado de brazos, mirándolos con arrogancia. Los dos chicos los miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y fueron hacia la mesa. Fon ya había preparado todo y educadamente dijo:

—Los niños primero —y Makoto casi se desmaya cuando vio esa sonrisa provocadora por parte del mayor.

— ¿Y dime? ¿Dónde están los niños? —le dijo divertido Byakuran. Su hermano le dio un golpe en la nuca, mientras que Tsuna se dirigía a romper. El chico pego un buen tiro pero no emboco ninguna bola, fue el turno de Kyoya.

— ¡Ups! Que lastima que no pudiste embocarla, y bue esto es para hombres y ni niños —el chico lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Eh peliblanco de flecos! —Makoto miro a Kyoya con el ceño fruncido —. Dime qué quieres ser, lisas o rayadas. Aunque si lo analizo deberían ser rayadas —esto lo dijo mirando a Tsuna con sarcasmo.

—Ya pendejo deja de agrandarte y juega.

—Bue, van a tener que ser rayadas, puesto que por lo que veo va con ambas —el chico sonrió y metió una bola lisa. Luego metió otra y después erro. Era el turno de Makoto, el chico hizo el intento pero no pudo embocar nada.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? No eran de temer, eso fue patético cabeza de arcoíris —le dijo Kyoya altaneramente.

—Ya cállate pendejo, que te voy a golpear —el chico se sentó junto a su compañero y ambas agarraron un vaso de cerveza. Fon metió otras tres bolas seguidas y luego erro, y llego el turno de Tsuna.

—Eh, Hibari somos niños nos deberían dejar ganar —los chicos, miraron a los otros dos con cara de sorpresa, Fon sonrió arrogante y dijo altaneramente:

—Oigan, ¿ustedes se hacían los que eran imbatibles?, no es nuestra culpa si solo son niños —su hermano lo celebro y amos chocaron las palmas. Los tres amigos de los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par y luego pusieron cara de preocupación. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se pusieron frente a frente –_dígase Tsu-Kyo, Mako-Fon_-

— ¿Así que se creen unos _Winners_ no? —dijo Makoto muy cerca del azabache, provocando que él chico se colocara un poco nervioso.

—Chiquito, son niños y hay cosas que ustedes no están genéticamente diseñados para hacer o quizás todavía no están diseñados —el tono de Kyoya era muy socarrón, y ambos chicos les apareció un tic en el ojo.

—Hmmmm, ¿Así que no estamos genéticamente diseñados para algunas cosas? Ok, entonces hágamelos interesante. Apostemos.

—Tsunayoshito, sabes que te va mal en las apuestas.

—Error, vamos uno a uno.

—Ya tranquilos, es solo un juego.

— ¿Qué pasa Foncito? Te da miedito arriesgarte. Preferís la seguridad de tus libros —el chico se tenso y saco a relucir su orgullo Hibari.

—Peliblanco no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar.

—Huy, que miedo. Por favor si son un par de gallinas.

—Ok apostemos —los dos chicos sonrieron con satisfacción.

—Bien, si nosotros ganamos ustedes tienen que hacer Streep Tease y luego salir a la calle completamente desnudos gritando "**_Soy el rey del mundo_**" —los hermanos se miraron algo dubitativos.

—Uhhhhh ¿Qué pasa, los hermanitos tienen miedo? —dijo el peliblanco arrogante.

—Ok aceptamos. Pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes dos pasan la noche en nuestras camas —Fon abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que había apostado su hermano.

— ¡Hecho! —los chicos estrecharon las manos. Fon se llevo a un costado a su hermano.

— ¡¿Kyoya, que demonios acabas de hacer?! —el chico alzo los hombros como si nada.

—Ya Fon no seas histérico.

— ¡Jaja! Si claro, y dime ¿Qué carajo voy a hacer si ganamos? —su hermano le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya, viví la vida. Tienes 22 años, eres un Hibari. O sea que no está bien que jamás le hayas visto la cara a Dios.

—Si claro, por eso mi primera vez tiene que ser porque obligue al chico.

—Baaaaa, no exageres Fon, si no quieres no haces nada.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y quedar así como un idiota? —Kyoya alzo las cejas y sonrió.

—A poco te molesta que el peliblanco de flecos sepa de tu defecto.

—Baka.

—Ya Fon no exageres. Vive la vida —y acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde los esperaban los chicos, fue el turno de Tsuna quien metió cuatro bolas al hilo, dejando a los pelinegros bastante chocheados. Fue el turno de Kyoya quien solo metió dios. Y ahora era el turno de Makoto, el chico se termino su cerveza y miro la mesa, luego al azabache de coleta.

— ¿Qué pasa morocho? Te agarro el miedo —el chico se mordió el labio — ¡Huy! Miren todos el nene Hibari se acobardo —Fon regreso a la tierra, por más que sea tranquilo y todo eso, era un hombre y no solo eso un Hibari, el orgullo era más fuerte que el.

—Chiquito, no te agrandes que no todo está dicho, esta noche vos terminas en MI cama —Kyoya se sorprendió de las palabras arrogantes de su hermano, quien también se quedo algo extrañado al decirlas, el peliblanco se acerco quedando a unos centímetros de él.

—Hmmmm, cuanta seguridad —el chico trago áspero al sentir las manos del chico, deslizarse suavemente desde sus pectorales hacia sus hombros, el chico sonrió al ver el efecto que producía en el morocho, lentamente le fue sacando la camisa al Hibari, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el contacto del chico en su cuerpo —¡Gracias! El frio no me dejaba jugar bien —el chico volvió en sí, y vio como el peliblanco de flecos se ponía la camisa del pelinegro.

La chica emboco las últimas tres bolas que les faltaban, para luego terminar metiendo la dichosa bola 8. Ambos jóvenes festejaron satisfechos mientras los dos pelinegros los miraban con los ojos como platos.

—Bueno morochos, apuestas son apuestas —los chicos empalidecieron y tragaron áspero. Tsuna sonrió divertido y luego fue hacia donde estaba el Dj, la música se freno y el hombre hablo por el micrófono para calmar a la gente histérica.

— ¡Tranquilidad, tranquilidad! Aquí su Dj, Spanner les dará una información que me acaban de comunicar, que esta noche tenemos algo especial para las damas e incluso para algunos caballeros, con ustedes ¡LOS HERMANOS CUBO DE HIELO! —un reflector se poso sobre los chicos y ambos se miraron bastante histéricos, de fondo comenzó a sonar la canción del Gangam Style de PSY Tsunayoshi y Makoto los miraban completamente divertidos, ambos se miraron y agarraron una botella de cerveza, cada uno se la bajo de un trago y fue como si una maldad los recorriera.

Se subieron al escenario y comenzaron a sacarse la ropa de a poco, y bailando sensualmente la canción, mientras todas las chicas e incluso los chicos se ponían histéricos y trataban de tocarlos, quedaron en pantalón y se bajaron del escenario, se acercaron a las dos molestias que los habían hecho hacer semejante locura y los llevaron al escenario.

—Cabeza de erizo, esta te va a salir más cara de lo que te imaginas —acto seguido Kyoya comenzó a acariciar suavemente a el castaño, mientras este perdía los estribos. Por el otro lado había encontrado un sex simbol de algún lado, comenzó a bajar bastante pegado al chico, quien se deleitaba con el cuerpo bien formado del azabache. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se empezó a escuchar un coro femenino que decía:

— ¡Pantalones fuera, pantalones fuera! —Kyoya acto seguido puso de espaldas al castaño sobre su cuerpo y le beso el cuello.

—Lo dejo a tu criterio, _Little Lion_ —acto seguido succiono el cuello, y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

El chico no aguato y se dio la vuelta arrancándole los pantalones, generando una locura en todas las mujeres Fujoshi que estaban presentes por aquel acto. Makoto no prestaba atención a nada es que el aroma del Hibari le embriagaban era como una droga, ambos estaban muy pegados y el peliblanco no aguanto más y le capturo los labios en un salvaje beso, el chico se sorprendió y luego le correspondió, estaban bastante entretenidos, hasta que despertaron por unos gritos histéricos. Se separaron y miraron como Tsunayoshi le sacaba los pantalones a Kyoya.

—Hmmm, creo que este es su show —dijo maliciosamente el chico.

—Supongo —dijo medio atontado el Hibari y ambos bajaron del escenario.

Tsunayoshi no aguantaba más quería desesperadamente llevarse a ese chico de ahí y hacerle todas las cosas que se le estaban cruzando por la mente, ambos bailaban sensualmente bastante pegados, hasta que la música se apago, se miraron profundamente, el chico tomo su ropa y se bajo del escenario, Tsunayoshi lo siguió mientras entraba en el baño de hombres. El chico estaba sin control así que se metió, para su suerte no había nadie, vio como Kyoya se había puesto el pantalón y la camisa, lo agarro y lo metió a la cabina del baño y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente. El chico se sorprendió, pero el chico no le dio tiempo para pensar, le arranco la camisa mientras lo besuqueaba con furia, el joven ni lento ni perezoso lo alzo y comenzó a recorrer su figura con las manos, estaban bastantes extasiados, una de las manos del chico subió por las caderas nada delicadas del chico hasta perderse debajo del suéter que tenia, el chico soltó un levemente gemido al sentir las pequeñas pellizcadas en sus pezones.

El chico sonrió con satisfacción y le beso el cuello, las manos de Tsuna se entrelazaron en el cabello del chico, quien encontró la manera de despojar al castaño de aquel pantalón, él llevo sus manos a la entrepierna del azabache y comenzó a acariciarlo, el azabache soltó un gemido de lujuria, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera arrogante, al verlo tan rendido, mientras él jugaba con su virilidad, él había levantado la camisa del joven y besaba los pequeños pezones del chico delicadamente, mordiéndolo y marcando su propiedad en estos.

El chico soltó el miembro de Kyoya para agarrarle el cabello y jalar de él suavemente, miro al pelinegro con lujuria y este le devolvió la mirada al castaño.

—Mas te vale que esta vez lo hagas bien… Hibari —Kyoya reacciono y sonrió sacando un poco de vaselina que tenía en un franco en su pantalón, -_como lo metió no sé, es como las tonfas que no sé de donde las saca_- miro al chico y se hecho un poco en su mano comenzando a meter sus dedos dentro del ano del castaño, comenzando a mover los dos rápidamente y moverlos como si fuese una tijera, el castaño gemía mordiendo su labio, tres, hasta cuatro dedos metió escuchando los gemidos de placer del castaño, dirigió un poco a su miembro y lo penetro, el chico tubo que morderse más fuerte el labio para no soltar un gran gemido, Kyoya sonrió al verlo tan extasiado, comenzó a entrar y a salir de él mientras las uñas del chico rasguñaban la espalda ajena. Ambos estaban poseídos por la lujuria, Tsunayoshi lo besaba, mordía y rasguñaba la espalda ajena, mientras el chico lo hacía sentir.

Por un momento sus miradas se conectaron y fue una electricidad espectacular que los hacía volar, y querían estar así para siempre, el chico no aguanto más y lo beso tiernamente. El chico aumento la velocidad de sus penetradas y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Kyoya lo beso intensamente para que sus gemidos de placer no se escucharan.

Mientras tanto, los hombres metidos en sus mundos con una, otro, otra chica chico, Makoto y Fon estaban sentados en la misma mesa, el chico se sentía algo nervioso y el silencio se había hecho presente.

— ¡OK YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO HISTÉRICO! ¡¿QUÉ CORNO TE PASA HIBARI?! —el chico se despertó de sus ensoñaciones y miro al peliblanco.

—Etto, yo solo… nada solo que… —el chico frunció el ceño algo fastidiado, parecía que tenia personalidad múltiple, cuando lo conoció era todo un intelectual, hacia unos segundos había tenido esa actitud de nene malo que tanto le encloquecía a él, y luego que fue ese beso espectacular y que él no quería que terminara y ahora parecía un nene de mami, definitivamente ese chico estaba mal.

— ¡Eh! ¿No será que tienes personalidad múltiple vos? ¡Tripolaridad! O que onda —Fon reacciono y lo miro algo frustrado sin entender —. Vamos Fon, hasta hace unos segundos parecía que Kyoya había aprendido de vos, y ahora parece que sos un bebe de pecho —el chico se mordió el labio —. Ahora falta que me digas que sos virgen —el chico comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente. Fon se puso colorado y desvió la mirada hacia el piso, el peliblanco de flecos lo miro y se le desencajo la mandíbula —. Naaa, es imposible no puede ser… —el chico estaba en shock y su mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba deduciendo. Fon se puso como un tomate y lo miro tristemente.

—Es que la oportunidad no se dio…

— ¡QUE! ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?! O SEA ESTAS EN LA FACULTAD, FIESTA, ALCOHOL, CHICAS, CHICOS, NOCHE —el chico se puso más nervioso y se revolvió en su silla —. Vamos Hibari, es imposible que jamás de los jamases hayas tenido sexo, o sea mírate, al espejo estas mas bueno que comer pizza con la mano —el chico se mordió el labio inferior acongojado.

—Bueno… es que yo… digamos que no soy muy de salir y todo eso —el chico frunció el ceño —. Además no me interesa tener sexo porque si, con cualquiera que al otro día esta con otro flaco o en dado caso con otra, no me interesan las mujeres y mucho menos los hombres que me encaran solo porque soy un Hibari, no me atraen esas cosas —el chico lo miro atónito y sonrió.

—Ok, pero o sea alguna novia tuya te debe haber implorado o que —el chico se mordió el labio por haber dicho la palabra novia, pero era normal para un hombre en esos tiempos, el chico desvió la mirada a lo que el peliblanco suspiro —. Bueno, pero por lo menos te besaste con una chica…

—Sí, pero no fue la gran cosa. Descubrí que no me gustan… las mujeres.

—Bueno, bueno ya Hibarinita no te inhibas. Arriba ese ánimo, un par de semanas con los chicos y te olvidas de que sos casto.

—No les digas por favor…

— ¡Eh! Tranquilo, además yo no tengo por qué decir nada —el chico se alivio —. Ni siquiera ¿ellas te hicieron un favor? —dijo el chico con tono de no poder creérselo y un poco de ¿alivio?

— ¡No! Ya te dije que no me interesa el sexo, yo solo quiero hacer el amor —el chico sonrió y se quedo mirándolo por un buen rato, luego sonrió divertido hablándole en broma:

—No te planeaste la posibilidad de que no lo hiciste nunca porque no encontraste al perfecto semental que te la pudiera ubicar allá dentro —Fon escupió toda la cerveza que estaba bebiendo mientras Makoto reía como loco y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda —. Ya, ya tranquilo morocho que solo fue una broma. Igual linda junta te enganchaste ahora, somos malos ejemplos —el chico pudo reaccionar y miro al peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

—Naaaa, para mí no creo.

—Hay chiquito, es que nos agarraste en épocas de madures —y le sonrió.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—Créeme que no quisieras saber —ambos rieron, se quedaron hablando y tomando cerveza, de repente el peliblanco estaba por beber de su cerveza cuando una mano bastante masculina y conocida para todos se lo arranca y se lo baja de una.

— ¡Eh borrego que eso es mío!

—Hn —el castaño se sentó con los chicos y luego, para sorpresa de Fon se prendió un cigarrillo.

—Ok, ¿se puede saber que bicho te pico nene? —le dijo Makoto en tono severo.

—Hn —el peliblanco rodo los ojos enojado y le arrebato el cigarrillo.

—Dijimos que se dejaba.

— ¡No me rompas las bolas! —y se prendió otro.

Makoto lo miro enojado y al segundo apareció Kyoya, el chico se sentó con ellos y Tsunayoshi se tenso, el peliblanco de flecos los analizo detenidamente y vio la prueba del delito en el azabache, quien tenía un chupón en el cuello. Ahí fue donde entendió todo. Miro la mirada perdida de su amigo y como el azabache lo observaba, y decidió no meterse, solo esperar el tiempo lo diría absolutamente todo.


	17. ¡Se ha formado una pareja!

Capítulo VXIII

"¡Se ha formado una pareja!"

-_Y no es la de Tsuna x Hibari_-

Dos meses habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Byakuran. Tsunayoshi esquivaba al azabache como podía, el problema era que se le hacía muy difícil puesto que su madre se empeñaba para hacer que las dos familias pasaran tiempo juntos, entonces el castaño solo podía hacerse el bueno cuando no lo veían mandaba a volar al azabache a más no poder. También estaba el detalle de que ahora todos sus amigos estaban de pareja con alguno de los Vongola Boy, entonces el grupo se las pasaban con ellos y él, como si fuera poco cada vez quería salir ellos se pegaban como chicles, cosa que lo irritaba mucho mas ya que los únicos solteros eran Kyoya y él, y cuando le decía a Makoto, el chico traía a Fon, últimamente los dos estaban siempre juntos. Así que el castaño andaba con un humor de perros, y como para que eso no fuera suficiente…

**_Dios le manda algo peor… _**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mom me estas jodiendo?! ¡No es justo! —el castaño estaba completamente histérico revoloteándose los cabellos y sobre todo las cosas de su departamento, mientras su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Ya Tsu, no te comportes como un niño caprichoso, es algo que está decidido.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Además sabes muy bien que en vacaciones hago algo con los chicos. Es mas este año pensábamos en ir de mochileras con Mako por todo el país —la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Te dije una y mil veces que no me gustan esos viajes, y mucho menos si solo son vos y Makoto, es muy peligroso hijo.

—Es injusto, no quiero desperdiciar mis dos semanas de libertad con el aburrido de tu prometido y sus dos hijos.

—Tsu por favor, en poco tiempo vamos a ser una misma familia —el chico se quedo duro por unos momentos –_pero no esa clase de duro_- analizando las palabras de su madre, una sola familia, pero eso que significaba o sea está bien que ella se casara con el Hibari y todo pero cada uno en su casa ¿no?

—Nana, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la mujer se removió el cabello incomoda.

—Bueno hijo, ya sabes que Kazuma y yo nos vamos a casar y bueno… lo hable con Ryu y el esta de acuerdo… —decía algo incomoda.

—Nana, no des vuelta como un ventilador que sabes muy bien que me pone de muy mal humor.

—Etto… pero hijo… yo —la mujer se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

— ¡NANA DI VONGOLA! —le dijo en tono de advertencia el castaño, la mujer suspiro y soltó la bomba de golpe:

— ¡El pasar las vacaciones de invierno todos juntos es para que se acostumbren a vivir juntos, porque ni bien nos casemos vamos a vivir todos en la casa de Kazuma —el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par, apretó sus puños con ira, estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, se pudo notar como sus ojos se oscurecieron casi llegando a un naranja tan puro que no se pudo creer que estuvieran así.

—Dime que es una joda, Nana.

—No Tsunayoshi, si nosotros nos casamos no podemos vivir en diferentes casas.

—Y bueno… eso se arregla fácil, vos te vas a vivir con tu marido y con Ryu y yo me quedo acá.

—Hijo, sabes que eso no se puede.

— ¿¡Porque no!? Después de todo siempre me las arregle solito, solito —la mujer puso cara de tristeza, y lo miro con los ojos completamente aguados.

—Por favor Tsuna, no me lo hagas difícil.

—Hn —el chico tomo su chaqueta, su bolso, sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A donde me lleve la vida —la mujer se quedo bastante mal mientras veía desaparecer a su hijo por la puerta.

Ya era sábado; y el chico no había aparecido.

(**_An: Era viernes por la tarde; cuando discutieron_**)

La mujer estaba preocupado, generalmente su hijo desaparecía pero la llamaba para avisarle donde andaba, porque la última vez que no volvió sin avisar, fue la vez que tuvo que pasar 1 mes en el hospital. Esto hizo que la piel de la castaña se erizara, así que decidió llamar a Ethan, el rubio le dijo que no lo había visto que quizás Byakuran o Makoto sabrían algo:

—Hola… ¿Byakuran?

— ¡Hey Nani! ¿Cómo andas?

—Hola cariño, bien ando bien… ¿mi hijo está por ahí?

—Nopi, debe estar con Makoto, puesto que él anoche no vino a dormir a casa —la mujer frunció el ceño, se despidió de su ahijado y llamo al peliblanco de flecos verdes y morados, el celular sonó bastante tiempo hasta que una voz adormilada atendió:

—Hn —la mujer analizo el monosílabo y dijo:

— ¡¿Makoto?! —pasaron unos momentos hasta que él chico contesto.

— ¡¿Quien mierda es que me viene a despertar a estas horas de la madrugada!? —la mujer sonrió y sacudió un poco su garganta.

— ¡Makoto Alexander Millefiore Gesso, son las cuatro de la tarde! ¡¿Se puede saber donde estas?! —del otro lado el peliblanco de flecos abrió los ojos como plato y reacciono.

— ¿Nani? Yo… bueno…

—Ya Makoto tranquilo, no sabía que estabas en Namimori.

—Sip, es que vine por el cumple de Bya y decidí quedarme un tiempo.

—Que bueno, entonces podrías venir algún día a tomar un poco de té con galletitas y traer a los desastres de tu hermano y de tu amigo —el chico sonrió divertido.

—Sí, sí Nani; no hay drama, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual la señorita Nana llama? —se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, el cual el peliblanco entendió.

—Cariño, quería saber si Tsu está con vos…

—Si, en estos momentos está dormido.

—Yo etto… eh… bueno… ¿él está?... —la mujer se odia nerviosa y preocupada.

—Tranquila Nani, que el enano está bien. Obviamente enojado pero ya lo conocemos es un berrinchudo y se le pasa, ayer lo corregí un poco.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde te estás quedando? —el chico se quedo pasmado.

—En lo de Bya, ¿Dónde más? Yo me quería quedar en lo de Ethanin pero viste como es Bya un histérico celoso así que…

—Aja y en estos momentos ¿estás en tu casa? —otro silencio incomodo, la mujer suspiro —. Ya tranquila precioso, estas bastante grandecito para que te controle, solo te pido que se cuiden. ¿Sí?

—Si Nani, don't worry. Nos portamos súper bien —acto seguido ambos se saludaron y cortaron el teléfono. Makoto se quedo mirando donde estaba, era una habitación que no conocía, a su lado un chico de no más de 25 años con el cabello enmarañado largo de color castaño, completamente dormido. El chico se miro en un espejo que había a un costado y descubrió su cara ojerosa, esa típica que se tiene después de una noche de juerga.

**Flash Back **

**El peliblanco de flecos estaba muy campante tirado en el sillón del departamento de su hermano mirando la televisión, en eso se escucha el timbre; este sin embargo sonaba sin parar, el chico indignado atiende el portero y hace a la persona. Minutos después la puerta del lugar se abre de golpe dejando entrar a un encolerizado castaño. **

**—Hola Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué noticias te traen aquí? **

**El castaño lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, Makoto cerró la puerta y miro con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. **

**—UH nene, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? **

**— ¡Hn! **

**— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Sabes que detesto ese estúpido monosílabo incatalogable dentro de un diccionario! ¡A mí me hablas o te saco de las mechas, borrego mal educado! —el castaño miro a su amigo con mala cara. **

**— ¡A mí no me grites peliblanco molesto! **

**— ¡Pendejo, bastardo! ¡Si viniste acá para pelear mas te vale que te vayas por la puerta! —Tsunayoshi suspiro resignado y se tiro en el sofá, Makoto frunció el ceño y lo miro —. ¿Qué te pasa enano? **

**—Sabias que Nana se va a casar. **

**—Sip, me entere algo de eso. ¿Pero cuál es el drama? **

**— ¿Sabes con quien se va a casar? **

**—No tengo ni la más puta idea. **

(An: Mira que una niña tan decente como yo, tenga que escribir ese vocabulario tan asqueroso como lo pronuncian ellos. Ethan: Ni tú te las crees -.-")

**—Kazuma Hibari —el peliblanco abrió los ojos de par en par y entendió a donde se dirigía el chico. **

**—Y bue Tsu, no está mal ligarte un hermano como Fon —le dijo sonriendo a lo que su amigo lo miro malhumorado. **

**—Sí, si… y ¿Kyoya qué?, ¿es un adorno? **

**—Ya, ya, buanoo ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Vos ya te enamoraste de él y no puedes cambiarlo. **

**— ¡YO NO ME ENAMORE DE EL! **

**—Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, naaaaaaaa claro que no —le dijo sarcástico su amigo. **

**—¡Que no me interesa un comino ese estúpido engreído, morocho que se cree más que el universo y esta mas bueno que comer pizza con la mano! **

**—Eso es verdad, no te interesa por eso desde que ambos estuvieron en la cama te comportas más hostil de lo habitual, vamos Tsu que te conozco y sé muy bien que el morocho logro meterse en tu corazón. **

**— ¡Dije que no! ¡Yo lo evito porque es un superficial! **

**— ¡Pero déjate de joder Tsunayoshi, no te mientas a vos misma, eso es hacerse daño! **

**— ¡Que no me gusta! **

**—Ok, ok. Entonces tranquilita, puedo ir y ligármelo. Esta mas bueno que dan ganas de hacerle tantas cosas** **—le dijo pervertida mente el peliblanco, a Tsuna le apareció un tic en el ojo y miro con odio a su amigo. **

**—No serias capaz… **

**— ¿Por qué no?, según se escucha por ahí el pendejo es un as de la cama, esta bueno y es bastante buena onda. Además vos decís que no te interesa por ende no tiene dueño —Tsunayoshi apretó los puños con ira mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo, que lo observaba maliciosamente. **

**— ¡VOS SOS MI AMIGO! ¡COMO UN HERMANO! ¡NO SERIAS CAPAZ DE SACÁRMELO! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! —Makoto sonrió con satisfacción, Tsuna reacciono y puso cara de resignación mientras se sentía atrapado por el peliblanco.**

**—Ya Tsu, no es la muerte de nadie por enamorarse. **

**—No, solo la mía. **

**—No exageres que ya hablamos del tema, y te dije que es lindo sentir que hay una persona que te quiere con tus locuras, defectos, virtudes y todas esas cosas. **

**—Sí, si claro, pero yo no quiero ser otro estúpido más en su lista. El solo se interesa en mi porque soy la figurita difícil, ese que cuesta muchísimo y una vez la tienes ya esta, completaste el álbum y a otra cosa se ha dicho —Makoto frunció el ceño y sonrió. **

**—Baaaaa, esas son tonterías, además que yo sepa ya te tubo dos veces. **

**—Hn. **

**—Vamos enano, no seas histérico. Porque no vas le decís lo que sientes y de una maldita vez te pones de novio —el castaño se puso a pensarlo, pero luego negó. **

**—A ver si analizas un poco, que parece que las espinas te arruino el cerebro, peliblanco explosivo —el chico lo miro enojado —. Mi mama se va a casar con el papa de Kyoya, por ende en un par de meses va a ser mi hermanastro. **

**— ¡¿Y eso qué?! Después de todo no los une la sangre, así que no es ningún problema. **

**— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! Claro… **

**—Ya no le des vuelta al asunto y arriésgate, hemos hecho tantas cosas tan peligrosas que no puede ser que te de miedo andar en pareja. **

**—Hn —Makoto se levanto y fue a hacer algo de té, mientras el castaño se perdía en sus cavilaciones, una vez el chico regreso, Tsuna volvió a la tierra y decidió cambiar de tema. **

**—Esto está muy tranquilo, ¿Dónde está Bya? —el peliblanco de flecos se alzo de hombros en señal de desinterés. **

**—Ni idea, creo que iba a comprar no se qué corno, para no ser que cosa. Que se yo Tsu, no ando preguntándole a mi hermano lo que hace con su vida, yo no me meto. **

**—Hn —el peliblanco le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca a su amigo. **

**— ¡Correctivo! —el castaño se sobo la zona algo disgustado. Ambos chicos se pusieron a ver la tele, charlar y tomar té, pasadas unas horas el peliblanco reacciono. **

**— ¡Eh! ¿No se supone que tienes que ir a trabajar? **

**—No, estoy libre este fin de semana. **

**—Oks, por cierto. ¿Viniste así de histérico por lo que hablamos o hay algo más? —el castaño suspiro cansinamente. **

**—Parece que me voy a tener que ir de vacaciones con Nana, Ryu y su nueva familia, y no solo es eso, una vez se hayan casado vamos a vivir en la mansión Hibari —el peliblanco no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su amigo lo miro completamente enojado — ¿se puede saber qué es lo gracioso? —le dijo ácidamente el castaño. **

**—Pobre Nana, si supiera que su hijo está loco por el morocho. ¿Tan mal de la cabeza está para ponerlos en la misma casa? Todos los días a toda hora ver al morocho andar por ahí, va a ser una tortura, con suerte que no los descubra las veces que te escabullas con él para hacer quien sabe que cosas —Tsunayoshi lo miro cono odio mientras el peliblanco de flecos seguía riendo —. Ves León, tienes que encarar al Hibari, ¿sabes que divertido va a ser tenerlo todos los días bajo el mismo techo? Hmmm, la cantidad de cosas que podrían hacer —el chico tenía cara de pervertido y su amigo le pego en la nuca. **

**— ¡Correctivo! **

**— ¡Eh yo no dije nada malo! **

**—No, claro que no. Solo dijiste que tenía que hacer cosas con Kyoya estando mi vieja dando vueltas. **

**—Vamos enano, que no me vas a decir que la adrenalina no te desquicia. Además como si nunca hubieras tenido sexo mientras tu mama estaba en la otra habitación —ambos sonrieron cómplices. **

**—Eres un pervertido de menores. **

**—No te hagas el santo que vos sos menor cuando quieres. **

**—Hn —ambos se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que Tsuna dijo: — ¿Y qué? Hoy podemos hacer algo o vos tienes que ir a leer libros con Fon —el tono socarrón del castaño tenía un deje de celos a lo que Makoto sonrió. **

**— ¡¿Hayyyy que pasa el leoncito esta celoso?! Ya, ya enano si quieres salimos, después de todo Fon tiene que estudiar —Tsuna sonrió e hizo caso omiso al nombre del azabache. **

**—Pero nada de Hibaris. **

**El peliblanco de flecos frunció el ceño. **

**— ¿Y eso a que viene? **

**—Porque siempre están juntos —el chico se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Tsuna frunció el ceño y luego sonrió —. Oh, oh ¿Qué está pasando? El águila se está enamorando. **

**—Deja de decir boberías. **

**—Yo creo que ahora el que no quiere aceptar las cosas sos vos. **

**—Por favor, con Fon somos amigos y nada más. **

**—Sí, si claro… por eso desde que lo conoces no andas con cualquier flaco que aparezca, es mas parecer un chico maduro y responsable. **

**—Eso se llama maduración, cuando te pase lo vas a entender. **

**—Naaaaa eso se llama, "quiero que Fon me vea como un nene bueno no como el desastre que soy"**

**—Puedes dejar de decir estupideces, Fon no es mi tipo; es muy estructurado, intelectual, y todo eso que aburre. **

**—Yo no creo, Fon puede ser responsable y estudioso, pero tiene su lado rebelde, cuando quiere se divierte y todo eso. Ok no voy a negar que no es el estilo que acostumbras, esos que se llevan el mundo por delante y todo, pero tienes que admitir que te mueve el piso. **

**— ¡NO! **

**— ¡SI! **

**— ¡NO Y PUNTO! ¡FON HIBARI NO ME INTERESA MÁS QUE COMO AMIGO! **

**—Se, seeeeee; entonces demuéstramelo —el chico frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo —. Salgamos y tengamos nuestra típica noche de locura. **

**—Etto… bueno… ok. **

**—Eso sí, quiero al viejo Makoto; ese que acecha a una linda presa, y se la devoraba y después despacha lo restos. **

**— ¡Eh! ¡Yo hago lo que se me canta! —el castaño sonrió y ambos fueron en busca de ropa. **

**-**_estos son más superficiales que yo; y eso que yo me pongo lo que encuentro ;w;_**- **

**Y la noche transcurrió tranquila, ambos optaron por ir a algún lugar donde no frecuentaran sus amigos, tenían ganas de divertirse solos, sin preocupaciones ni nada, estaban bailando en un bar/disco bastante sensuales, haciendo que la mayoría de hombres se quedaran mirándolos babosamente. Hasta que al castaño le dio sed, así que se dirigieron en busca de una mesa, cuando llegaron a la zona donde se encontraban las mesas, ambos quedaron estáticos, en frente suyo estaban los hermanitos Hibaris, cada uno con dos personas una mujer y un hombre, Kyoya estaba en un costado sonriendo mientras la chica le acariciaba el cabello y el hombre hablaba de quien sabe qué cosa que este soltaba carcajadas de vez en cuando, y le besaba el cuello, lo que más choqueo a los chicos era que Fon estaba con una rubia bastante pegados, mientras un hombre delineaba el cuello y los brazos del pelinegro, y la muy zorra le acariciaba la entrepierna y el torso, la sangre les hirvió a ambos. **

**— ¿Y tú quieres que yo encare a ese imbécil? —dijo Tsuna completamente encolerizado, pero Makoto no lo escuchaba, completamente enojado se dirigió hacia las parejas que estaban pegadas. Kyoya reacciono y se puso algo nervioso. **

**—Cof cof ¿interrumpo algo? —Fon se separo bruscamente de los dos muchachos y miro con los ojos como plato al peliblanco que estaba con las manos en forma de jarra y tenía un tic en el ojo. **

**—Ma…Makoto. **

**—Hn. Perdón por interrumpir, pero es que quería confirmar que eras vos, puesto que supuestamente tenias que estudiar para un parcial muy complicado —el chico se puso sumamente nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la nuca como desquiciado. **

**—Etto, etto… yo… Makoto… es que yo… bueno… **

**—Yo se la monte para salir, puesto que todos mis amigos se la pasan con sus noviecitas, tenía ganas de salir y él estaba en casa haciendo banda… digo estudiante —Kyoya salió en su auxilio de su hermano quien lo miro con agradecimiento. **

**— ¡UFF! Si claro, el gran Kyoya Hibari que no puede estar una noche sin ir a buscar alguna zorrita para revolcarse —el chico miro un tanto incomodo a Tsuna, quien había aparecido por detrás del peliblanco y miraba la escena bastante enojado, y más al notar que la zorra, digo la mujer que estaba con Kyoya restregaba sus senos en el brazo del pelinegro, los dientes del castaño se escucharon como tronaron. **

**—Tsunayoshi… **

**—Hn. **

**—Yo… bueno Makoto no es lo que te estás imaginando, yo solo bueno… —el chico estaba completamente enojado, celoso y… ¿triste? Si triste porque la imagen del azabache pegado a esa zorra y no digamos que el otro no hiciera caso omiso en ese lugar le había dado un buen golpe en el corazón, pero después de todo él no era nadie para meterse, solo un amigo, así que tapando sus sentimientos dijo: **

**—Ya, ya no tienes porque darme explicaciones, yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida. Solo que me dio rabia que me hayas dicho una cosa y hecho otra, pero está bien —y dicho esto se giro sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la gente, el Hibari se levanto para ir a buscarlo pero Tsuna se puso en frente. **

**—Yo siempre tengo la razón; ustedes son iguales —la voz del chico tenía un tono de decepción, le dedico una mirada de odio a Kyoya y se perdió en busca de su amigo. **

**— ¡Demonios! **

**—Yo lo siento Fon, no sabía que ellos iban a aparecer —el azabache de coleta miro algo frustrado a su hermano. **

**—Ya Kyoya, vos no tienes la culpa; no me obligaste. Yo decidí hacerlo porque no toleraba mas el encierro, fue mi culpa y ahora Makoto me detesta. **

**—Bienvenido a mi mundo —dijo frustrado Kyoya, ambos jóvenes echaron a la pareja de acosadores y se quedaron sentados mirando a la nada, analizando el problema recién. **

**Mientras tanto, Tsunayoshi buscaba a su amigo por todo el lugar, paso un rato hasta que diviso la cabellera revoltosa del peliblanco en la barra, el castaño se acerco y vio que el chico estaba tomando tequila uno tras otro sin limón, ni sal, tenía unos cuantos vasos a su alrededor. **

**— ¡Makoto! **

**— ¡Tsuna! Mira qué bueno que viniste, ¿Por qué no te unes? Sabes una cosa tenía razón, estoy enamorado del baka ese que estaba muy campante besuqueándose a la pareja esa de cualquiera, ¡Ja! Que loco es el hermano del que te interesa a vos. Y bue, así es la vida, todos los hombres incluyéndonos somos unos imbéciles y no puedo creer que haya caído otra vez, Baaaaa que se pudran soy Makoto Alexander Millefiore Gesso la águila de New York, y nadie me va a parar, tomo lo que quiero y cuando quiero —se tomo tres vasos de Tequila al hijo, miro la pista y vio a un muchacho bastante atractivo de ojos perla y cabello color castaño completamente largo amarrado en una coleta, con fracciones principescas, alto y bastante formado. (Ethan: ¿Me suena esa descripción… An: Que va) el chico miraba a los dos chicos sin apartar la vista, Makoto sonrió —. Sabes una cosa Tsunayoshito, hoy me pienso divertir y ese chico va a ser mío —se tomo el ultimo tequila y encaro para el lugar, agarro al chico y ambos se pusieron a bailar. Tsuna se quedo pensativo, mientras tomaba unos tragos, pasaron unas horas, el castaño estaba un poco alegre, y en eso se acerca su amigo abrazado del chico del cabello largo. **

**— ¡Eh Tsu! ¿Qué haces solito? **

**—Hn. **

**— ¡Ves!, te dije que iba a responder de esa manera —le dijo el peliblanco de flecos al muchacho, luego ambos comenzaron a reír. **

**—Se supone que hoy salíamos juntos, y que era noche de MXT. **

**—Error, yo recuerdo muy bien que vos me dijiste que querías ver al Makoto de antes, así que —el chico suspiro y se tomo su trago, el alcohol ya comenzaba a hacer efecto en él —. Bueno ya, no seas amargo, escúchame; Neji tiene un amigo que también esta solito, ¿Por qué no vamos que te lo presenta?, vamos que esa imagen de hombre despechado tomado alcohol no es el típico Tsunayoshi Sawada, el León de New York —ambos sonrieron. **

**—Sips, Ryouta no es amargo, y estoy segurísimo que no se va a quejar si le presento a semejante belleza. **

**—Ok, ok vamos —los tres se dirigieron a una mesa donde había un chico de piel blanca, de ojos dorados con algunos arreglos en una de sus orejas y su cabello rubio caía rebeldemente por su rostro, era un modelo por donde lo mirases. **

**— ¡Eh! ¡Neji! Pensé que te habías perdido. **

**—Lo siento, Ryo; pero me encontré con estas bellezas y bue, así es la vida —ambos sonrieron. **

**—Te presento a Tsunayoshi y a Makoto —el chico saludo y los cuatro se pusieron en la mesa a charlar y divertirse. **

**Dos pares de ojos miraban la escena bastante enojados. **

**(Ethan: ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Pelo castaño largo de ojos perlas, Neji!? ¡Y el otro Rubio de ojos dorados, Ryouta! An: ^w^ Hay que seguir con la historia. Ethan: ¿Por qué otro rubio a parte de mi? An: ¡Ignoras a Neji-sama así como así! Ethan: Neji-sama… ¿espera? ¿Hyuuga Neji? Y ¿Kise Ryouta? An: ¡HAI! *W* Ethan: Pensé que uno de los dos iba a aparecer en otra de tus historias… An: Lo sé, pero en la otra es prota; o seco prota… (?) Ethan: bueno… sigamos) **

**Fon no aguanto más y se dirigió hacia la mesa. **

**—Makoto, ¿podemos hablar? —el chico hizo caso omiso y siguió charlando con Neji —. Makoto, por favor —el chico lo miro con odio y fastidio. **

**—No me rompas las pelotas Hibari, ¿no ves que la estoy pasando genial? —acto seguido el chico comenzó a besar a su pareja, algo en Fon se quebró y con una tristeza impregnada en su cara se dirigió hacia la puerta, Kyoya se percato de eso y se acerco donde estaban los chicos. **

**— ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? **

**—Y ahí viene el otro para fastidiar, ¿Por qué no te vas con tus zorritas de pechos grandes y nos dejas en paz? **

**El chico miro molesto al castaño, y tuvo que contenerse para no golpear al morocho que tenía una mano en la pierna del chico, cerca de su entrepierna. **

**—Esto no es contigo; así que no te metas. **

**—Me meto en donde se me canta, porque Makoto es mi amigo y nosotros dos estamos pasando un buen rato y ustedes vienen a fastidiar —el chico lo miro cono el ceño fruncido al notar el tono de odio que ponía el castaño. **

**—Makoto te estás equivocando y feo. Yo soy quien molesto a Fon para salir, a él no le interesaba esa chica o en dado caso el otro sujeto que no recuerdo su nombre, solo estaba con mas alcohol del que debía —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se iba.**

**—Me tienen podrido. ¡Mesero! ¡Una ronda de tequilas! —y la noche transcurrió, entre bailes, alcohol, besos, los chicos terminaron subiéndose al auto de Ryouta. **

**End of Flash Back. **

—_"**Demonios tengo que irme; Byakuran me va a matar. ¿Qué corno hice anoche?** **Angle: Hiciste lo que siempre hacías, pero no solo eso… arruinaste tu relación con Fon. Mako: ¿De qué relación me hablas? Solo somos amigos —**_decía mirando con una gota de sudor al águila que volaba a su lado **_—. Angle: Seeee, claro… Ok lo admito este tipo esta buenísimo, y no lo voy a negar estuvo espectacular anoche, pero hubiese sido mejor si su lugar lo ocupaba el azabache de coleta. Mako: ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué carajo dices eso?! Angle: A mí no te me hagas el rebelde, que vos fuiste el que lo hizo con él, y solo pensabas en Fon. Mako: Hn… mejor cállate o te apuñalo con un hisopo. Angle: Yo solo digo" _**— el chico salió cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a Neji, se vistió y fue en busca de su amigo sin hacer ruido. Salió de la habitación y se metió en otra puerta que había al lado, Tsuna se encontraba plácidamente dormido en brazos de Ryouta, el peliblanco trato de no hacer ruido y despertar a su amigo.

—Tsunayoshi —el chico ni se inmuto así que el peliblanco lo zarandeo un poco.

—Hn…

—Vamos Tsuna, hay que irse.

—No me fastidies… no ves que estoy con Kyoya —Makoto sonrió al escuchar lo que había dicho medio dormido su amigo.

—Tsuna vamos, que ese no es Kyoya —el chico frunce el ceño y miro a su acompañante a percatarse de la situación se golpeo la frente indignado.

—Ya, ya. Después nos lamentamos, ahora vístete antes de que se despierten —el chico salió sigilosamente, se vistió y ambos desaparecieron del departamento.

Al salir el sol les molestaba muchísimo, hacía tiempo que no hacían algo asó, los chicos caminaban como zombies, Makoto se acordó de algo y se giro hacia Tsuna.

—Por cierto, Nani llamo. Está preocupada, es mejor que vayas a tu casa haber si no le agarra un infarto.

—Hn.

—Tsu, ya no seas histérico, no es culpa de Nani, ¿déjala se feliz quieres?

—Hn.

Los chicos se subieron a un colectivo, Makoto se bajo antes puesto que su casa quedaba mucho antes que la del Tsunayoshi. El castaño diviso su parada y bajo, llego a su casa y su madre lo miro con preocupación.

—Ya mom, estoy bien. Sorry por el drama, ya está todo bien. Lo único importante es que vos estas feliz —la mujer no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo, luego de sofocarlo en besos en la mejilla, la frente, la nariz, le dijo:

— ¡Gracias hijo! No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Sí, sí como quieras… ahora déjame que necesito una buena dicha —el chico se dirigía a las escaleras de su habitación, cuando la mujer lo llamo —. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Hijo, convencí a Kazuma, para que te deje llevar a alguien al viaje, así no te sientes tan mal y no te aburres —el chico sonrió y quien primero le vino a la mente fue Ethan.

Pareció que la mujer adivino el pensamiento porque agrego:

—Byakuran y Ethan regresan a Estados Unidos; porque tienen algunas cosas que arreglar, y al parecer hay un campeonato de boxeo, Ao-chan y los chicos competirán.

—Eso no vale.

—Por favor; fue su decisión.

—Ok, ok, entonces le digo a Mako —la mujer frunció el ceño y miro como su hijo desaparecía por las escaleras.

—Hubiera convencido a Ethan que no fuera a Estados Unidos; si no que fuera con nosotros… es peligro tener a esos dos juntos —la mujer suspiro —. Bueno… es preferible a tener que ver la cara de enojo de Tsu, si Ethan se coloca de mi parte —dijo divertida la mujer.

— ¡YAAAAAA! ¡Es demasiada cursilería!

— ¡Pero cabeza de espinas no seas antipático! —los seis amigos estaban en la puerta del instituto abrazados fuertemente.

—Es verdad Tsuna-kun, son dos semanas sin vernos.

—Ok, ok ya tranquilos, tampoco es que fuera para tanto. Después de todo existen los mensajes de texto e internet —todos sonrieron y se abrazaron nuevamente.

— ¡TSU-CHAN!

—Oh, oh… no lo había visto en todo el día… que pesado… —cuando se giro tenía a su tío Giotto encima de él abrazándolo fervorosamente.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! BUAAAAAA —lloraba apegado completamente a su sobrino.

— ¡Suéltame Giotto! ¡ALAUDE! ¡Colócale cuerda a este maldito hombre! —el castaño abrió los ojos mirando a su maestro de historia que miraba el cielo.

—Me pregunto… ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

—Ignorado completamente —dijeron sus amigos convertidos en piedra; después de todo el resplandor de Giotto era realmente armónico.

-_recuerden que la llama del cielo puede convertir en piedra cualquier cosa_-

—Cuanto amor —una voz masculina se escucho de fondo, los chicos y los adultos miraron hacia donde venia la voz y saludaron a Makoto —. Bue, cabeza de espina, ¿vamos? —los chicos saludaron y Giotto abrazo a los dos, Alaude se fastidio y se lo llevo de donde estaban, se subieron a la moto del peliblanco de flecos y antes de desaparecer ambas miradas se chocaron con dos pares de ojos negros que los miraban intensamente. Los chicos se hicieron los superiores y desaparecieron en la esquina a toda velocidad.

En el departamento del castaño, se encontraron a la castaña adulta bastante desquiciada y yendo de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hola chicos!

—Hola mom.

—Hola Nani —la mujer los saludo con un beso en la frente a cada uno.

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo? —Makoto asintió y Tsuna se hizo el tonto, la mujer se percato de esto y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y zapateando el piso.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi —el tono severo de la mujer fue bastante notorio.

—Sí, si ya… a eso voy —y los dos chicos subieron a la habitación del castaño.

Makoto se tiro boca abajo en la cama, mientras Tsuna armaba las mochilas.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque acepte ir en este estúpido viaje? —le pregunto el peliblanco de flecos mientras su amigo tiraba la ropa en la maleta.

—Porque eres mi amigo, y porque si.

—Hmmmm, le podría decir a Nani que a última hora me consiguieron un boleto para las finales de Aoba.

—Y yo te rayo la moto.

— ¡Eh! ¡Con mi preciosura no te metas que ella no tiene la culpa que te de miedo de quedarte solito con Kyoya!

—Eso no es verdad…

—Vamos Tsunayoshito, a mi no me mientas, tu problema no es que tengas que pasar las vacas con los Hibari, tu problema es que las vas a tener que pasar con ÉL Hibari —le dijo socarronamente el chico.

—Hn.

—Ya tranquilo, igual si lo piensas es la excusa perfecta para que te diviertas otra vez con él —le dijo pervertida mente, Tsuna en un principio lo miro con odio y luego se dibujo una sonrisa picarona.

—Hmmmm, no sería mala idea; no te imaginas lo que es Kyoya en la cama.

—Haha' haha. Y bueno mijo. Abuse de él.

—Naaaaa, es un baka engreído.

—Una cosa no quita la otra.

—Por favor, vamos a ir a una isla en no sé donde, debe haber algún isleño o caleño para probar, vos mismo me lo dijiste, "En la vida hay que probar todo"

—Eso es verdad, pero dime la verdad, en cuanto a sexo se refiere, vos solo lo quieres a él —el chico se quedo pensativo y luego suspiro.

—Lo odio, ¿entiendes que mientras estuve la otra vez con Ryouta solo pensaba en Kyoya? En sus besos, en sus caricias, su aroma… todo él se me atravesaba como un maldito martirio —Makoto sonrió con suficiencia y luego suspiro resignado.

—No sabes cómo te entiendo —Tsuna frunció el ceño y luego sonrió divertido.

— ¡Un momento! ¿¡No me vas a decir que el Águila estuvo con un hombre que estaba espectacular y solo pensaba en un morocho de ojos negros?!

—Obviamente, es que todo lo que me cuentas que hace Kyoya, me lleva a delirar en diversas fantasías en las cuales él está siempre sin ropita —le dijo el chico divertido, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo —. Ya, ya no te sulfures, Tsu… tengo que admitirlo, el Hibari Mayor me voló la estantería —Tsuna sonrió y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no lo encaras y listo? —el peliblanco esquivo la mirada de su amigo y se mordió el labio inferior, Tsuna comenzó a reírse.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTÁS LOCO POR FON! ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NO TE ANIMAS A DECIRLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS A UN HOMBRE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Nooooo esto es para la historia; el hombre que siempre tomo todo lo que quiso, y cuando lo quiso ahora tiene miedo de ponerse los pantalones.

—Hn —ambos se quedaron pensativos y luego Makoto dijo:

—Baaaaa, de que te las das; si vos no sos capaz de decirle a Kyoya que estas enamorado de él.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de él! —su amigo lo miro con cara de diversión y él castaño suspiro resignado —. Ok, ok lo admito; estoy completamente y perdidamente enamorado de Kyoya engreído Hibari.

—Y bueno amigo, el primer paso es aceptar las cosas.

—Hn, entonces vos acepta que tienes miedo que Fon te rechace porque no eres el típico niño estructurado que, según tu mente, estaría con él —el peliblanco suspiro y asintió.

—Estamos hasta las manos.

—Sip —ambos estaban boca arriba tirados en la cama del castaño —Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no le voy a decir nada a Kyoya… pero… —el peliblanco miro a su amigo con un signo de interrogación —. Por lo menos puedo divertirme con él en este viaje —le dijo en tono pervertido, a lo que su amigo sonrió complaciente.

—Pendeja, deja de contar plata en frente de los pobres.

— ¿Por qué? Vamos Águila que un bailecito para Fon y tranquilamente lo puedes llevar a la cama.

—Si fuera tan fácil —dijo tristemente el peliblanco de flecos.

—Makoto, por favor… vos sos mi maestro o sea siempre que se te subió alguien a la mente lo tomaste y punto.

—Sip, pero nunca… va casi nunca estaba enamorada.

—Eso es verdad, pero vamos que una noche de lujuria no se le niega a nadie —el chico le sonrió y miro al techo.

—Y el alumno supera al maestro de nuevo.

—Sips, sorry Mako; pero ese año que estuviste de novio con Alex te pase el trapo.

El chico sonrió, mientras Tsuna volvía a seguir con su valija, Makoto se dio vuelta para quedar boca abajo y lo miro aunque en realidad estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, pasaron unos segundos y Tsuna lo miro sonriendo.

—Igual sigo en la misma, te pones tu look rebelde, hoy sos todo mío e Fon cae redondito.

—Y otra vez volvemos a lo mismo, che que la vida no es todo sexo —Tsuna frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

—No pero si este te pego duro, o sea toda tu vida dijiste que si el hombre no sabía moverse en la cama había que desterrarlo y ahora resulta que no piensas de esa forma. Baaaaa a mi no me vengas con eso, estaré enamorado de Kyoya y todo lo que quieras pero el sexo es un 50% —le dijo divertido.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Ya basta de hablar de los Hibari como si fueran solo unos iconos sexuales! —Makoto se había arrodillado en la cama, y luego se freno en seco al analizar lo que había dicho, puso cara de frustración y se tiro de golpe en la cama enterrando su cara en esta —. Estúpido Fon… mira lo que me acabas de hacer decir… —Tsuna comenzó a reírse como loco.

—Y bueno, eso pasa por enamorarse, porque no aprender de mi, el Hibari ni se entera que me pasa algo con él, pero sin embargo podemos pasar un buen rato juntos —le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Sí pero así el puede estar con cualquiera, puesto que vos sos tan tonta que no le dices la verdad de la milanesa —el castaño lo miro algo enojado, pero hizo caso omiso y prefirió seguir molestando a su amigo, en vez de torturarse con lo que podía estar haciendo el pelinegro.

—Sí, pero por lo menos si yo tengo ganas tranquilito puedo bailarle un poco y terminar donde YO quiera, pero al parecer mi precioso maestro se achico y no se anima ni a pedirle una noche.

—Sí, si esquivemos el tema molestando al peliblanco, total él no se quiere matar, puesto que para que el castaño molesto no se vaya de limbo con su futura nueva familia acepto irse de viaje dos semanas con el hombre que lo vuelve loco y al cual no puede tocar —Tsuna rio un poco, le causaba gracia cuando el chico se hacia el mártir.

—Ya Makoto, ni que estuviera hablando de la Virgen Maria. O sea hasta rozándolo con la yema de los dedos se enciende.

—No es la Virgen Maria porque es hombre, pero lejos no anda —Tsuna se quedo duro unos segundo mientras ataba los cables.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Es imposible! ¡P sea tiene 23 años! ¡O sea su hermano es un mujeriego, hombreriego! ¡Afrodiaego! ¡Esta buenísimo! ¡No puede ser, es imposible! —Tsuna miro a su amigo quien se mordió el labio inferior y asintió — ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREE! ¡ES MUCHO PARA MÍ, O SEA QUE FON ES VIRGEN! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡QUÉ DIGO IMPOSIBLE ES INACEPTABLE! ¡¿CON LO BUENO QUE ESTA?! —Tsuna estaba desquiciado, no podía creer lo que se acababa de enterarse, luego se acerco a su amigo y lo agarro de la musculosa — ¡Makoto Alexander Millefiore Gesso no puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad, o sea es virgen, entiendes… ¡VIRGEN! ¡¿Cuándo vas a encontrar a un hombre en ese estado, por Dios tienes que hacer algo por él!?

— ¡Tsunayoshi no seas desubicado! ¡¿Quieres?! Las cosas no son así.

— ¡ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! ¡Por favor o sea si vos lo quieres el te quiere y punto! —Makoto frunció el ceño ante lo que había dicho el chico, mientras Tsuna se tapaba la boca inconscientemente.

— ¡¿Y vos como sabes si él me quiere o no?!

—Etto bueno… yo… pero es más que obvio que esta loquito por vos, la forma en que te mira, como te trata… la tristeza que se reflejo en su mirada cuando te vio con Neji… o sea… hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.

—Estás diciendo tonterías. Fon no se interesa en mi, o sea soy demasiado hiperactivo, debería estar recurando una materia de segundo y en vez de eso decidí tomarme un año para "analizar" obviamente sabemos que ese año es para hacer tonterías, salgo todas las noches, estoy metido en carreras clandestinas o sea no soy buen partido, soy desastroso…

—Y todo eso y mucho mas es lo que me vuelve loco —los dos chicos saltaron por el susto y miraron a la puerta por la cual había entrado Fon; Makoto estaba sumamente nervioso y Tsuna por un lado sonreía y por el otro se mordía el labio inferior pensando en que es lo que había escuchado el azabache, el chico miro al peliblanco tiernamente, mientras el chico había encontrado interesante el piso.

—Mi padre me mando a buscarlos, Tsu tu mama me dijo que venga a apurarte.

— ¿Y desde cuando llegaste? —el chico no aparto la vista del peliblanco, y le contesto de manera automática al castaño.

—Hace un rato, ayude a Nana a cargar las cosas y luego subí cuando ella me dijo.

—Aja, y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando? —el tono del chico sonó bastante preocupado, tenía miedo por lo que había llegado a escuchar el azabache, si bien ellos eran como hermanos, y el sabia que al castaño le atraía Kyoya, él no le había dicho nada de lo sucedido con este y mucho menos que estaba enamorado.

—No mucho, solo desde tu tierno grito de que Makoto me quiere y yo lo quiero —las fracciones del castaño se relajaron y parecía que esta tensión se había ido al peliblanco quien se veía más tenso. Tsuna decidió que esos dos necesitaban hablar así que…

—Bue, ya está todo… dame tus llaves morocho que yo las subo a tu auto —el chico no pensó y se las entrego, mientras el castaño se iba por la puerta Fon se acerco a Makoto, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba hacia el piso, el chico se agacho frente a él y le dijo tiernamente:

—Makoto, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Tsunayoshi? —el chico estaba hecho piedra, su tono era bajito y entrecortado.

—No, no sé de qué me hablas… —el chico sonrió y le tomo la barbilla suavemente y lo obligo a que lo mirara.

—Es verdad que vos me quieres —el peliblanco estaba perdido en esos mares negros tan hermosos, llenos de ternura y cariño, su mente se debatía; por un lado su lado rebelde le decía que lo tenía que alejar, que tenía que seguir siendo el mismo hombre de siempre, ese lado que tanto él como Tsuna utilizaban para no sufrir, esa coraza que hacía unos años un hombre había logrado semi destruir, y que por otra parte una mujer había destrozado por completo la de su amigo, del cual se necesito un refuerzo, pero luego estaba su parte… aquella parte que siempre soñaba con esa persona especial; del cual siempre hablaba, que lo sacaría del pozo en el cual estaba, que era la luz de su camino. No sabía qué hacer, el chico lo miraba impaciente mientras sus dos mitades peleaban una lucha feroz hasta que una de ellas gano…

—Si Fon, es verdad. Te quiero y no como lo hago con Ethan o Kai; te quiero como se quiere una persona del sexo opuesto… pero para este caso seria para el mismo sexo —dijo el hombre colocando su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro; un estallido de felicidad exploto en el interior del azabache, sentía que flotaba, quería gritar de felicidad, pero todo esto logro minimizarlo con una tierna sonrisa, le acaricio de igual forma, pero tiernamente la mejilla al peliblanco, quien cerró los ojos para sentir más contacto.

—Mako, ¿me dejas entrar en tu corazón? ¿Así como vos lo hiciste en el mío? —el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro tiernamente.

—Fon, vos ya estás en mi corazón —y acto seguido lo beso tiernamente. Ambos se sentían en las nubes, hacia bastante que necesitaban ese cariño y estaban seguros de que jamás se terminaría. Pasaron los minutos en los cuales la pareja se besaba, luego sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno y se separaron, se miraron tiernamente, Makoto sonrió y miro por sobre el hombro de su **nuevo novio** —. Ya puedes pasar Tsunayoshi —el azabache frunció el ceño y miro hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejo ver a Tsunayoshi sonrojado con su valija a su lado. Fon no pudo contener una sonrisa, se paro y le extendió la mano a su nuevo novio quien la tomo gustoso.

—Eso es mala educación.

—Sí, si claro. Esta te va a salir cara Fon, Mako era mi fiel compañero de juergas.

—Siempre queda mi hermanito para acompañarte —el chico lo fulmino con la mirada y le revoleo las llaves.

—Lleva mi maleta, ¡Baka!

—Ya, ya no te sulfures —le dio un tierno beso a Makoto y se dirigió hacia la valija del chico, quien hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡PUAJ! Cuando el beso tiene amor me da repugnancia.

—Si claro —le dijo en tono sarcástico el azabache, el chico golpeo suavemente en el hombro mientras reía, tomaba la maleta y los tres bajaban.

Los cuatro hombres y la hermosa Nana terminaron de guardar las cosas, y se subieron al auto; Nana adelante y los tres chicos atrás, Fon no podía evitar mirar al peliblanco por el espejo retrovisor y sonreír, mientras que él le devolvía el gesto y Tsuna les hacia mueca de asco mientras que Ryu al ver las muecas de su hermano hacia lo mismo que el.

Llegaron a la mansión Hibari, los tres chicos quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras bajaban del auto, es que era enorme, tenía aspecto bastante antiguo. Era una hermosa mansión con forma de castillo de hecho su color era kaki y su aspecto era inglés; una mansión con un amplio jardín donde se notaban flores de todas partes; el césped bien cortado y los arbustos bastante recortados; se podría ver las casa de los empleados alado de la gran mansión que costaba con cuatro pisos de alto; con tres torres centrales que terminaban con figuras en la parte de arriba y una gran entrada. Tsuna la había visto cuando fue a lo de Fran pero nunca se había detenido a analizarla, y definitivamente era espectacular; era incluso más grande que la de Giotto. Un hombre saludo a Fon y tomo las maletas mientras que las cinco personas se dirigían hacia la entrada.

—Baaaaa que onda, acá quien vive; ¿el rey de Inglaterra? —Fon alzo los hombros restándole importancia, y le sonrió al castaño.

—No Tsunayoshito, acá vivieron muchas generaciones de los Hibari —le dijo arrogante.

—Baaaaa o sea que tiene miles de años…

—Sí, cada generación le fue dando redacciones… pero mi Familia es la más antigua de Namimori uno de los primeros, así que tiene muchísimos años.

— ¿Miles de Hibari? —se pregunto por lo bajo Tsuna recordando el rostro de los Hibari que de alguna manera todos se parecían, una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su cuerpo — **_"¡Miles de Kyoya!"_** —fue su pensamiento y se puso completamente azul del susto.

—Baaaaa es solo una casona antigua, si hubiesen visto el Penthouse que teníamos en New York, esto no le llega ni a los talones —dijo Makoto divertido, Fon alzo las cejas y le sonrió. Entraron a la casa y los chicos seguían anonadaos por la belleza y el lujo de la casa.

— ¿Esto es una casa de príncipes? —preguntaba Ryu mirando a su madre que le sonreía divertido desordenándole un poco el cabello.

—Yo diría que es una casa de reyes, Ryu-chan —el niño asintió efusivamente ante aquello.

—Buenas tardes Nana —Tsuna se tenso cuando escucho esa voz tan masculina y familiar. La mujer le sonrió a Kyoya y le devolvió el saludo mientras iba a saludar a su futuro marido —. Ryunosuke; Tsunayoshi —dijo cortésmente el azabache, luego miro a Makoto e hizo como si no lo conociera.

— ¡Ah claro! Lo olvidaba. Kazuma, Kyoya él es Makoto; mi ahijado y amigo de Tsu.

—Encantado —dijo educadamente Kyoya mientras hacia un gesto cortes con la cabeza, al igual que su padre. El chico frunció el ceño, pero de igual forma también lo hizo porque Fon le había señalado, pero por otro lado Tsuna estaba analizando a su adonis el cual se veía extraño.

Le hacía falta sus pearcing y estaba completamente seguro de que le faltaba aquel que tanto le gustaba, no entendía porque estaba vestido así de hecho no le quedaba nada mal, pero siendo sincero era una imagen algo molesta; ya que después de todo ellos no eran así.

Fon estaba vistiendo un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con unos zapatos del mismo color, tenía una camisa manga larga de color marrón y una chaqueta de cuero encima de esta, era de botones y tenía una corbata negra. Por otra parte, Kyoya vestía un conjunto sin corbata de camisa negra manga larga con una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, tenía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo y zapatos del mismo color, tenía solo dos botones abiertos, y de alguna manera su cabello no estaba alborotado como siempre.

Miro a su amigo y este le devolvió la misma cara de desconcierto.

—Bien, el avión sale en una hora. Pero como tenemos un largo trayecto al aeropuerto vamos a salir ahora, iremos en la limusina —dijo Kazuma con voz autoritaria.

—Kazuma, ¿Alaude no viene?

—"¡**_NO_**!" —fue el pensamiento de los dos menores.

—No, me temo que tendrá que quedarse con Giotto; han sucedido un par de cosas entre nosotros y no ha querido ir de viaje.

— ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? —pregunto Nana con una mano en su mejilla desconcertada.

—Disculpe don, pero le molesta si uso el baño, es que Nani me saco a las apuradas y no me dejo ir —el hombre frunció el ceño y los dos hermanos tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no reírse, es que el peliblanco era todo lo opuesto a lo que Kazuma esperaba en un niño decente como le había planteado Nana, en eso Tsuna agrego.

—Sips, please… déjenos ir al Toalet antes de que exploten nuestras vejigas —el hombre los miraba algo molesto, no le gustaba que lo trataran así, el esperaba que por ser un mayor lo traten de usted y le pidan permiso para tutearlo.

—En esta planta hay un Toilet en la 6º puerta de la izquierda, en la segunda planta al final del pasillo y en la tercera en la derecha —los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—A bueeeee o uno de dos ustedes tienen cistitis y necesitan un baño en cada planta o son tan fiaca que no quieren bajar para ir al Toalet —esta última palabra Tsuna la resalto burlonamente, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su madre.

—No Tsuna, estas equivocado. Esos son los baños para los invitados, estoy más que seguro y es mas apostaría mi adorado motito a que cada uno tiene un lindo cuarto de baño con Jacuzzi en su habitación —dijo divertido el peliblanco mirando a los hermanos, Fon asintió pero agrego en voz baja.

—Jacuzzi no, solo una bañera.

—A bue esto es un palacete, Mom estoy más que segura que en esta parte entra todo nuestro departamento y es más sobra lugar. Eh Hibari más le vale que me haga un lindo mapa para cuando nos mudemos porque estoy segurito que me voy a perder en este caserón —le dijo Tsuna a Kazuma quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno ya mucha habladuría, yo me voy al piso de arriba porque es el único que me acuerdo donde queda —dijo el peliblanco subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡EH! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! ¡YO VOY AL MISMO NO VAYA A SER COSA QUE ME AGARRA EL FANTASMA DE ALGUNO DE LOS QUE VIVIERON ACÁ! —y ambos chicos desaparecieron escaleras arriba, bajo una mirada de desaprobación del señor Hibari, una de vergüenza ajena de Nana y tres miradas divertidas que intentaban por todos los medios mantenerse inalterables para que su padre no los regañe y el señor Kazuma no lo mire, después de todo no le gustaba la mirada de ese señor a Ryu, aunque de alguna manera era triste a su vista. Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos no bajaban, en eso el celular de Nana comienza a sonar, la mujer frunce el ceño al ver quien llamaba y atiende.

—Eh Madrina, manda a algún morocho a que nos auxilie, es que no sabemos dónde nos metimos —la mujer se mordió la lengua para no reír y dijo:

—Makoto, no exageres tampoco es tan grande.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO CLAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOO TU NOVIECITO DIJO QUE AL FINAL DEL PASILLO Y RESULTA QUE ESTE PASILLO SE DIVIDE EN TRES Y QUE SE YO NOS METIMOS, O SEA QUE NO SABE EXPLICAR!

La mujer sonrió y luego calmadamente dijo.

—bueno, bueno ahí les digo, lo que si díganme una referencia para que sepan donde están.

—Hay una armadura de Samurái que parece de hace milenios y un cuadro de un hombre barbudo con cara muy deforme y una mirada de asesino de serie que da miedo; pero Tsuna al parecer quedo encantado —dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo que miraba con estrellas en sus ojos el cuadro, la mujer colgó y miro acongojada a los Hibari.

—Parece que los chicos se perdieron —Kyoya no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa, la cual tapo con una fingida tos, al percatarse de la mirada amenazadora de su padre.

—Nana dígame por donde están que yo los voy a buscar —dijo cortésmente Fon.

—Makoto me dijo que estaban frente a una armadura de Samurái y un cuadro de un hombre con barba —el morocho asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Te acompaño hermano —lo dos chicos se perdieron.

—Cariño, ¿estás seguro que quieres esto? Como abras visto los chicos son un tanto… bueno son algo revoltosos —el hombre miro con dulzura a su futura mujer.

—Nana, sé que me va a costar pero es tu hijo y tu ahijado a la cual quieres como un hijo, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien —acto seguido la pareja se dio un tierno beso.

Por otra parte una de las sirvientas le daba un vaso de helado a Ryu que se sentó en el suelo a comérselo educadamente; a diferencia de su hermano mayor el si sabia la cultura japonesa.

Mientras tanto los azabaches iban en busca de los chicos, cuando llegaron a la zona en la cual supuestamente estaban miraron para todos lados y ellos no se encontraban.

— ¡BU! —los dos chicos aparecieron de la nada y pegaron un fuerte grito que hizo que ambos jóvenes saltaran por el susto, los dos asustadores reían sin parar mientras los otros dos los fulminaban con la mirada.

—Que graciosos, los nenes que se pierden en una casa —dijo Kyoya enojado, los chicos dejaron de reír y Makoto sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que nos perdimos muñequito de torta? —el chico lo miro con suficiencia dando a entender que era obvio.

—Yo solo quería molestar y traer a este morocho lejos de la mirada molesta de los adultos —y acto seguido, tomo a Fon de la camisa y le dio un beso, el chico no se resistió y atrapo su cintura en sus manos y lo atrajo más hacia él. Kyoya alzo las cejas por la sorpresa, pasaron unos segundos en los cuales la pareja se hacia una laringoscopia hasta que Tsunayoshi comenzó a impacientarse.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ya Fon suéltalo que no es chupete! —les dijo bastante molesto, los chicos interrumpieron el beso y luego miraron al chico.

—No fastidies enano, porque no mejor te comes un rato a Kyoya y te dejas de joder —dicho esto la pareja volvió a lo suyo, mientras que Tsuna miraba con odio a su amigo y Kyoya ponía su actitud de diversión. El castaño se acerco a la pareja enojado y se metió en el medio logrando separarlos y ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su amigo.

— ¡ENANO MOLESTO NO VIVE NI DEJA VIVIR!

—VOS SEXOPATA DE PORQUERÍA, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE MI VIEJA ESTA ABAJO.

— ¡¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?! Después de todo vos vas a ser él hermanastro no yo, estoy en todo mi derecho de besuquearme con mi novio.

— ¡Sos un necesitado! Que no puede aguantar unos minutos sin estar besuqueándose.

—Vos de envidia porque no te animas a encarar a tu mamífero —el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada mientras ellos sonreían divertidos.

—ZORRO

—PERRO

—RUBIO HUECO

—CABEZA DE ERIZO PODRIDO

—SEXOPATA

—NINFOMANO

—PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES

—NEGADOR MIEDOSO —Tsuna se quedo sin poder rebatir el adjetivo que le había dicho el chico, así que suspiro resignado y dijo:

—TOUCHÉ —el peliblanco sonrió y lo empujo para abrazar a su novio.

— ¿Rubio hueco? —pregunto curioso Fon.

—Sí, ¿te piensas que ese color de pelo es natural como el de Byakuran? No, tu noviecito es rubio y se lo tiño para evitar que le digan hueco; no acepta las cosas como Ethan, aunque ni bien lo conoces te das cuenta de lo que es —le respondió altaneramente el castaño a Fon. Makoto le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca al chico quien se rio.

—Bue, mejor vamos antes de que mi padre piense cualquier cosa —los tres se dirigían hacia las escaleras cuando Kyoya dice:

— ¡Momento! ¡¿Alguien me puede aclarar que corno fue todo eso?!

—Ven, si yo les digo y ustedes no me creen, Kyoya es descerebrado y no hay vuelta que darle —el chico miro con odio a Tsuna, el chico le sostuvo la mirada, mientras que los otros dos ruedan los ojos.

—Por dios ya bésense y déjense de bobadas —los dos chicos fulminaron con la mirada al peliblanco quien sonrió socarronamente, Fon prefirió evitar peleas y dijo:

—Kyoya, Makoto y yo nos pusimos de novios hace unas horas, te rogaría que no le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Papa o a Nana, por lo menos por este momentos puesto que supuestamente nosotros lo conocimos hoy; y ese no es todo el problema, recuerda la pelea de mi padre con Alaude la otra noche.

—Hn —los jóvenes se dirigieron a las escaleras y antes de bajar, Makoto empujo a Fon contra la pared y lo beso salvajemente dejándolo sin aire, luego bajaron y se encontraron con los adultos.

Los Hibari regresaron a su actitud formar y todos subieron a la limusina para ir al aeropuerto, el viaje fue muy silencioso, bueno casi puesto que para disgusto de Kazuma y diversión de sus hijos, los chicos habían sacado las cartas y se pusieron a jugar, esto no era lo que le molestaba a Kazuma, lo que lo indignaba era que los chicos se gritaban, se insultaban o sea se comportaban como hombres incivilizados, no como los hombres correctos que eran. (An: Pobre Kazu-chan; lo que le espera, esos niños son la reencarnación del demonio)

Llegaron al aeropuerto y obviamente viajaron en primera clase, los dos adultos estaban en los asientos de delante de todo, con Ryu que era consentido como un príncipe. Tsuna y Makoto en dos del medio y Kyoya y Fon en el fondo, el avión comenzó a moverse y Makoto se aburría.

—Te juego escalera Makoto.

—Naaa de a dos no es tan divertido como de a cuatro o a seis.

Tsuna miraba para la ventana pensativa y una lamparita se encendió en la mente del peliblanco.

—Che Tsu, ¿vos sos mi amigo no? —El chico asintió — ¿Y por ende me cubrirías en todas no? —el chico frunció el ceño pero igual asintió —. Entonces si vez que Nani o Kazuma vienen a ver si estamos vivos, vos solo diles que yo molestaba por la ventanilla y vos no me dejaste —acto seguido el peliblanco se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia atrás, llego al lugar donde estaban los azabaches, charlando tranquilamente, los dos lo miraron sin entender.

—Eh borrego, vuela que quiero la ventanilla —Kyoya frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y porque yo si es Fon el que está del lado de la ventanilla?

—Sera porque a él lo puedo correr tranquilamente y además no tengo ganas de pasar el viaje con vos.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—No me obligues a usar la fuerza, además te toca ir a mi asiento, el cual es alado de Tsuna —le dijo con voz amenazadora al principio pero al final su toque divertido salió a flote.

—Hn —el chico se levanto y le dejo su lugar.

— ¿Y si mi papa o Nana se levantan para ver como estamos o algo?

—Primero no creo que tu papa se levante para nada a menos que tenía que ir al Toalet —esa palabra la dijo burlonamente y ambos chicos sonrieron —. Y segundo si Nani se levanta antes va a pasar por donde están ustedes y Tsuna le va a explicar porque estoy acá, y si ven que viene para el fondo pegan un grito —el chico sonríe y se fue.

—Makoto estás loco.

—Si lo sé, pero aunque me gaste todas mis fuerzas esos dos van a terminar juntos —Fon alzo las cejas mientras se corría para que el chico se sentara alado de la ventanilla.

—Claro, el solo lo hizo para que ellos estén juntos —se hizo el ofendido y Makoto sonrió.

—Hay mi Fonchicito, no te me pongas celosito, obviamente que también lo hice para estar con voz, el problema es que tampoco quiero estar tanto tiempo porque si no me desquicio y ahora que sos mi novio puedes llegar a sufrir una violación —el chico se sonrojo automáticamente, cosa que enterneció al peliblanco, que no aguanto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios —. Ya, ya tranquilo que si me puede contener todo este tiempo, lo voy a poder hacer estas semanas, o eso voy a intentar —el chico le sonrió y se abrazaron para perderse en una conversación.

—**_"¡Estúpido Makoto! ¡Ahora resulta que es uña y carne con Fon!, con un demonio mandarme a Kyoya acá, como lo odio. Natsu: Nyaaaaaaaaaa Mira lo bien que le queda ese traje, por Dios si esta mas bueno que comer Pringles. Tsu: ¿Desde cuándo dices Nya? Pero espera… ¡Sabias que te detesto! Natsu: Pero deja de chillar y llévatelo al bañito miniatura del fondo para hacerle unas cuantas maldades. Tsu: ¡CALLATE BAKA! Natsu: No seas amargado ni aguado, mira lo bien que esta" —_**Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo al azabache, el chico se percato y lo miro.

— ¿Qué pasa nene?, ¿te gusto?

—"**_Y no sabes cuánto_**" —pensó mirándolo, pero luego frunció el ceño —. Baka —le dijo haciéndose el enojado y mirando por la ventanilla, Kyoya sonrió y una maldad se apodero de él, se acerco sigilosamente al chico hasta quedar centímetros de su oído y le dijo sensualmente:

—No te imaginas lo excitante que estas con esa ropa. Siempre soñé con estar con un chico en un avión, en un lugar pequeño, prohibido, la adrenalina de saber de qué te pueden descubrir, es algo que me encantaría experimentar —el chico estaba estático, tratando de contenerse, para no saltarle encima arrancarle ese molesto traje, el aliento del chico le erizaba la piel y muchísimo más cuando paso su nariz por su cuello aspirando fuertemente —, Hmmmm, este olor a avellanas, tan apetitoso me vuelve loco —acto seguido le dio unos suaves besos en todo su cuello, el chico estaba a punto de explotar y Kyoya lo sabía por eso seguía martirizándolo con sus suaves roces en su cuello, una de sus manos traviesas recorrió suavemente la pierna del chico, quien aunque tenía un jean, podía sentir la electricidad que transmitía —. ¿Qué dices Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Desafiamos a la ley? —el tono sensual del chico, fue acompañado por una suave mordida del lóbulo de la oreja de Tsuna quien perdió los estribos y lo beso desesperadamente. El chico sonrió y le correspondió, pasado unos minutos se separaron y el azabache se levanto para dirigirse hacia el baño, el chico llego al lugar donde estaban su hermano y Makoto charlando los miro y sonrió divertido:

—Ustedes dos están dormidos —la pareja frunció el ceño y vio como el azabache se metía en el baño, Fon no entendía pero Makoto rápidamente entendió y sonrió.

—Bonito, hacerte el dormido.

— ¿Y eso porque?

—Si serás virgen eh —le dijo divertida ocasionando que él chico se acongojara —. ¿Nunca se te cruzo tener relaciones en un avión? —el chico frunció el ceño y Makoto rodo los ojos algo disgustados —. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya enamorado de alguien tan casto?

—Eh que no tendré practica pero la teoría me la sé a la perfección —el chico sonrió y luego lo obligo a hacerse el dormido.

Mientras tanto, con nuestro castaño.

—"**_Tsuna ni se te ocurra levantarte de ese asiento. Natsu: ¡¿QUÉ NO?! DALE NENE LEVANTARTE Y ANDA A DESTROZAR A ESE AZABACHE MALDITO QUE TE PROVOCO. Tsuna: ¡NO! ¡ASÍ VA A PENSAR QUE CUANDO QUIERA ME PUEDE USAR! ¡YO NO SOY UN MUÑEQUITO INFLABLE DE NADIE! Natsu: DEJA ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE UN LADO, ¡CON UN DEMONIO TSUNAYOSHI ES EN UN AVIÓN, POR DIOS LA FANTASÍA DE MUCHOS! ¡NO LA ECHES A PERDER! –fantasía de la autora, An: ¡HEY!- Tsu: ¡NO! Natsu: A ver es sencillo, si vos no vas se va a enojar y si pasa eso, cuando VOS, tengas ganas él no va a querer, no seas tonto, no desperdicies la oportunidad. Tsuna: ¡NO! O sea no quiero que piense que yo soy… Natsu: Si, si todo eso… vamos no me digas que vas a desperdiciar este momento. Tsuna: …_**"

Por otra parte.

Dos pares de rubios se encontraban en la cama de uno de aquellos de unos grandes y hermosos ojos color anaranjados; uno de ellos, lo de los ojos azules se levanto sosteniendo la cabeza de su pareja en su regazo, peinando lentamente su cabello con sus manos; el hombre rubio sonrió levemente y se quedo observando a Giotto dirigiendo una mano a su mejilla.

—Fue imposible; ni siquiera le pude explicar.

—Bueno era de esperarse, tu familia está acostumbrada a las tradiciones, no creo que sea fácil que acepte esto.

—Pero no me importa lo que diga mi hermano; después de todo solo vivo en esa casa, pensaba mudarme algún día… pero no puedo dejar a Kyoya y a Fon de esa forma.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿EH?

—Son niños grandes; que puede hacer las cosas si se las proponen, viviremos felices; después de todo ese niño se enamoro de mi sobrino, y puede quitar la oscuridad que Iemitsu sembró en el.

—Es gracioso… amar a un hombre y vivir por él; después de todos los humanos fueron hechos para completarse con su lado opuesto.

—Eso es mentira; los humanos fueron hecho para darse amor, no importa el género o el color… con solo escuchar "Te amo" es maravilloso, ¿No Alaude? Te amare aunque el mundo se venga encima.


	18. 30000 pies de altura

Capítulo IXX

"30.000 pies de altura"

Mientras tanto, con nuestro castaño.

—"**_Tsuna ni se te ocurra levantarte de ese asiento. Natsu: ¡¿QUÉ NO?! DALE NENE LEVANTARTE Y ANDA A DESTROZAR A ESE AZABACHE MALDITO QUE TE PROVOCO. Tsuna: ¡NO! ¡ASÍ VA A PENSAR QUE CUANDO QUIERA ME PUEDE USAR! ¡YO NO SOY UN MUÑEQUITO INFLABLE DE NADIE! Natsu: DEJA ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE UN LADO, ¡CON UN DEMONIO TSUNAYOSHI ES EN UN AVIÓN, POR DIOS LA FANTASÍA DE MUCHOS! ¡NO LA ECHES A PERDER! –fantasía de la autora, An: ¡HEY!- Tsu: ¡NO! Natsu: A ver es sencillo, si vos no vas se va a enojar y si pasa eso, cuando VOS, tengas ganas él no va a querer, no seas tonto, no desperdicies la oportunidad. Tsuna: ¡NO! O sea no quiero que piense que yo soy… Natsu: Si, si todo eso… vamos no me digas que vas a desperdiciar este momento. Tsuna: ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas! Natsu: He'_**"

El castaño se levanto de su asiento y primero miro hacia adelante esperando que no viniera absolutamente nadie; miro hacia todas partes y luego soltó un suspiro de sus labios metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos comenzando a caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo; al pasar por donde estaba su amigo y Fon dormidos frunció el ceño pero luego paso de largo quedando delante de la puerta, rodo los ojos y toco dos veces; cuando esta fue abierta y Kyoya estaba sentado en la taza cruzado de piernas y con su mano a un lado mirando interesante al castaño.

—¿Te decidiste?

—Cállate molesto, y terminemos esto —ordeno el castaño cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa de lado y se levanto.

El lugar era realmente pequeño, aunque a decir verdad no era tan pequeño pero tampoco era tan grande; era de un color completamente blanco, tenía su lavamanos y su toilet, con su residuo de papel higiénico y su caneca, el vidrio era grande y se notaba realmente limpio; agradecían de alguna manera volar en un vuelo comercial y no en algún avión privado con baño lujoso porque sería más problemático hacerlo de esa manera.

El pelinegro lo acorralo contra la puerta y junto sus labios con los del castaño; comenzaron a besarse de una manera lenta y apasionada pero ciertamente un toque de cariño que sabían que existía entre aquel majestuoso beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a dominar completamente aquello; mientras que los labios se movían de igual forma; las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, primero por la camisa del castaño y luego el pantalón del pelinegro, los labios de los dos se separaron un poco viéndose a los ojos, las mejillas del castaño estaban sonrojadas y el pelinegro lo observaba con amor; los dos se mandaban miradas que de alguna manera mostraban sus sentimientos pero no se los podría comunicar al otro.

La mano del castaño se dirigió hacia el pantalón del pelinegro y la otra lo empujo haciéndolo sentar en el retrete, su cuerpo quedo en el medio de las piernas del pelinegro cuando saco el miembro ajeno comenzando a masturbarlo metiendo este en su boca. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción colocando sus manos en la cabeza del menor comenzando a mover su pelvis hacia arriba; el castaño saco el miembro ajeno y lo observo al notar que el pelinegro de un rápido movimiento lo tenía acorralado de nuevo contra la puerta; lo giro lentamente y lo sentó de la taza, el castaño lo miro levantando una ceja; no había terminado su trabajo y de momento se sintió frustrado; al notar como el pelinegro quitaba el pantalón suyo y lo tiraba en el suelo adueñándose de su miembro; tanto así que un gemido salió de sus labios.

**Por otro lado… **

— ¿Mako-chan? —Los dos hombres saltaron en el asiento al sentir a Ryu a su lado, giraron lentamente el rostro y le sonrieron al pequeño —, ¿Qué haces acá? Donde esta mi hermano.

— ¿Eh? Tsuna… bueno fue a ver la categoría corriente de los aviones; a comprarse algo —dijo el chico sonriendo levemente, el pequeño asintió un poco y miro al mayor de los Hibari sujetar la mano de Makoto; el niño los miro y levanto una ceja.

— ¿Son novios? —pregunto el niño señalando la mano de ambos, estos reaccionaron y se soltaron el pequeño rio divertido.

— ¿Qué? No bueno… nosotros.

—Ya tranquilo bonito, si somos novios. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto por ahora? Ryu.

—Ya sabía que mi hermano los conocía de antes; esas miradas que se mandaron el primer día que los conocí no era de simple curiosidad; es fácil de leerlo —dijo Ryu seguro de lo que decía, los dos hombres se miraron con una gota de sudor y luego miraron a Ryu.

— ¿De dónde sacas todo eso que dices? —le pregunto Fon parpadeando un par de veces.

—Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé, siempre ha sido así —dice Makoto observando a Ryu que dirigió una mirada hacia afuera y luego los miro a los dos.

—No está en la otra planta cierto. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Eh… bueno… el…

— ¡Ryu! Es un favor, Tsuna ama a Kyoya y Kyoya ama a Tsuna; pero tu hermano es tan cerrado que no quiere aceptarlo, estoy haciendo que esos dos queden juntos por el bien del universo, tienes que ayudarnos a guardar el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Pero deben hacer algo por mi —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Makoto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hay alguien que me gusta, pero no sé qué decirle; cuando regresemos me van a ayudar a salir con él —dijo seriamente, los chicos se miraron y luego miraron al pequeño Ryu que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Claro, pero… ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes decirle tu mismo —el pequeño negó lentamente y los mayores se miraron entre sí —, tú no eres tímido, Ryu-chan, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Makoto.

—Es mayor que yo…

— ¿Cómo cuantos años puede ser? Seguramente es dos o tres años mayor que tu.

—Son 10 años.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos pero luego se taparon la boca al darse cuenta de la estupidez que habían hecho mirando de reojo al baño con una gota de sudor.

— ¿Cómo que 10 años? Ryu sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien 10 años mayor que tu; tú tienes 12 años.

—Y esa persona es un año mayor que Makoto y un año menor que yo —dijo Fon con los brazos cruzados, Makoto asintió estando de acuerdo y Ryu frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero! … si no fuera por el… no hubiera podido soportar vivir en Namimori…

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno, el primer día me perdí; esa persona me ayudo a regresar a mi casa sano y salvo; y siempre se ha encontrado conmigo todas las tardes y me invita a comer helado… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza… siento que yo…

—Lo amas —dijo Makoto con una sonrisa de lado, el chico asintió lentamente y los mayores se miraron —, de acuerdo. Pero es un secreto si Nani se entera que te vamos a ayudar con tu romance de adulterio nos cortara la cabeza.

—A los dos —dijo Fon señalándose, el pequeño amplio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

—Entonces no digo que mi hermano esta en el baño con Kyoya; y que ustedes dos están saliendo hasta que acepten la realidad; regreso —dijo levantado su mano en son de despedida y los mayores dejaron caer la boca hasta el suelo mirando por donde se perdía el pequeño niño.

— ¿Lo sabía?

—Lo presentía —dijo Makoto con una gran gota de sudor viendo por donde había desaparecido Ryu mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su novio y le robaba un beso.

**Regresamos con nuestros pervertidos amigos…**

Kyoya se sentó en la taza lentamente y abrió un poco sus piernas sonriendo de lado el castaño lo giro a ver y lo fulmino con la mirada; el rostro de ambos se notaba satisfecho y completamente lleno de excitación, el pelinegro estiro sus manos y le señalo a Tsunayoshi que podría obtener todo lo que él quería si simplemente lo ponía, el castaño suspiro y se acerco hacia el pelinegro, este lo miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado, movió un poco su pelvis rozando su miembro con el trasero del castaño sacándole un gemido el castaño coloco sus manos encima de las de Kyoya auto penetrándose, los dos soltaron un gemido al sentirse dentro e invadido por la ajena persona; el castaño comenzando a moverse lentamente fue su movimiento detenido por Kyoya que paso sus manos por las caderas del castaño penetrando lentamente el cuerpo del castaño.

— ¡Ah! —gimió el castaño echando su rostro para atrás dejándolo alado de la cabeza del pelinegro sintiendo que su cuerpo cada vez estaba completamente al merced de aquella persona, Kyoya tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por sus manos, los movimientos eran lentos, profundos y excitantes; su mano se movió libremente tomando el miembro del castaño comenzando a moverlo para arriba y para abajo; este lo miro de reojo y planto un beso en el cuello ajeno —. Tu… imbécil… espero que eches tu semen fuera de mi cuerpo —dijo entre cortado el castaño; el pelinegro subió más su pelvis tratando de penetrarlo más al fondo; tocando por completo el punto G del castaño.

—Por supuesto, como mandes Tsunayoshi-kun~ —dijo el pelinegro divertido comenzando a mover más rápido el cuerpo ajeno; este comenzó a tensarse al notar que el miembro del pelinegro crecía mucho más dentro de su cuerpo, el chico hizo que saliera de su cuerpo y lo giro lentamente colocándolo delante de él

Tsunayoshi abrió sus piernas quedando encima del pelinegro, sus miembros rozaron cara a cara al momento de comenzar a moverse los dos, provocando pequeños saltos, el pelinegro paso sus manos por el cuello del castaño; y este hizo exactamente lo mismo por el cuello del pelinegro, los dos comenzaron a profundizar un beso más intenso y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser rápidos; los suspiros de placer salían de la boca de ambos, y más al notar que sus miembros estaban completamente mojados de pre-semen, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron al sentir que habían llegado al clímax, sus cuerpos se quedaron juntos; regulando la respiración, Kyoya tenía los ojos cerrados y Tsunayoshi estaba observando la nariz ajena teniendo su frente junto a la ajena.

— ¿Quieres repetir? —pregunto sensual Kyoya al oído del castaño, este se helo completamente.

— ¡Me largo! —dijo rápidamente tomando su ropa y colocándosela de una manera realmente rápida saliendo volando del baño dejando la puerta medio abierta; paso corriendo por alado de Makoto y Fon que se encontraban jugando cartas, los dos miraron al menor salir corriendo y se miraron con burla, y siguieron con su juego.

El pelinegro suspiro y se acomodo su ropa lavándose las manos y limpiando su abdomen; se coloco bien la camisa y luego salió acomodándose la chaqueta topándose con una azafata; la mujer le mando una mirada de seducción y el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa arrogante pero paso de la mujer caminando hasta donde estaba su hermano y su novio jugando.

— ¿Paso por aquí? —pregunto Kyoya divertido.

—Corriendo —contestaron los dos al tiempo, este negó lentamente y se fue directamente a su asiento levantando la mano en son de despido; los dos mayores se miraron entre divertidos y interesados pero luego regresaron su vista al juego siguiendo en lo suyo.

— ¿Quieres ver una película, bonito? —le pregunto Makoto tomando los audífonos y pasando uno al pelinegro y otro se lo quedo él, el pelinegro asintió y los dos comenzaron a ver la pantalla que había aparecido de la parte de arriba de donde estaban sentados.

— ¿Por qué uno solo Mako?

—Por si Nani viene, los dos de adelante tienen que gritar; así que para seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que gritaran?...

—Porque si nos descubren será culpa de Tsuna, y no creo que me quiera ver enojado —dijo el peliblanco de flecos fingiendo una sonrisa de lado cínica, su novio lo vio con una gota de sudor y decidió ignorarlo viendo la pantalla, dejando que una gran gota de sudor bajara por su frente.

—Esa película es… pornográfica Makoto…

—No había nada bueno en la elección —contesto levantándose de hombros.

— ¿Se te paso el capricho? —pregunto Kyoya sentándose alado de un aburrido Tsunayoshi que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana, el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro de sus labios viendo que este se había perdido a la ventana; levanto la vista y le hizo señas a una azafata, la mujer se acerco hacia los dos, el castaño a pesar de ver por la ventana el poco reflejo que esta provocaba no dejaba de mandar miradas de reojo hacia el pelinegro —. Disculpa hermosa, ¿en este lugar tienen alguna clase de juego? Puzzles, Escaleras, Parques, Ajedrez, Domino, Damas Chinas, ¿algún juego de mesa?

—Los jovencitos de atrás me pidieron las cartas; quizás haga otro pedido, creo que en la alacena tenemos un juego llamado "_Ludo_" —dijo la mujer ampliando una sonrisa.

—Eso es parques —dijo Tsunayoshi mirando hacia la ventana, los dos giraron a ver al castaño que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, evite la ironía; señor —dijo la azafata sonriendo; el castaño le envió una dulce mirada de odio y la mujer se quedo esperando la respuesta del pelinegro.

— ¿Puedes prestarnos el Ludo?, hermosa. Es que este vuelo es un poco demorado y necesito distraer mi mente y mi cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo a distraer su cuerpo señor? —pregunto la mujer sonriendo de lado, una vena se hincho en la frente del castaño.

—Vete a traer el puto juego —dijo entre dientes el castaño, la mujer lo miro y luego hizo una reverencia apurándose a traer el pedido.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Y eso que significa, baka? —pregunto Tsunayoshi girándolo a ver, el pelinegro se levanto de hombros y bajo las dos mesas de las sillas para sonreír levemente.

—Nada, ¿jugaras conmigo no? —le comento y le pregunto sonriendo de lado, el chico lo giro a ver y suspiro volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Convencer a mi padre que cambie de asiento contigo; o quizás ir a jalonearte con Makoto por quitarle el puesto con su novio, ¿Cuál eliges?

—Todas son el infierno —comento Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro sonrió y este suspiro acomodándose para jugar con este.

**Por otro lado… **

Se encontraba el señor Hibari y la señora Di Vongola, pronto Señora de Hibari, cada uno metido en su asunto, Nana tenía un libro en sus manos leyéndolo tranquilamente; mientras el hombre daba algunas órdenes a un grupo de mayordomos que estaban dentro del avión; la mujer cerro el libro y giro su rostro hacia su prometido que se veía bastante entusiasmado con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Cariño, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Pronto será la hora del almuerzo, en la cabina inferior han preparado una mesa para todos. Así que es mejor ir a almorzar, ¿quieren llamar a los jóvenes?

—En seguida señor —dijo uno de los mayordomos haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Ah no se preocupen por eso! Yo los iré a buscar —dijo Nana colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, por si esos dos estaban durmiendo iban a matar al pobre mayordomo, la mujer se fue corriendo antes de que su esposo dijera algo, los demás miraron a su jefe que dio indicaciones que terminaran con los arreglos de la mesa de abajo, Ryu miro por donde su madre se fue y negó divertido caminando con Kazuma hasta la planta inferior de la primera clase.

**Por otro lado… **

—Esto no es ni ludo ni parques…

—No dijiste tu qué era lo mismo; pero en serio. Esa mujer tiene retraso mental —los dos miraron a la mujer que estaba lejos de ellos sirviendo unos vasos de gaseosas y unos mecatos; los dos volvieron su vista hacia su juego mientras Tsunayoshi dirigía su mano sacando una ficha de la grande y enorme escultura que tenían al frente.

— ¿Cómo es que se llamaba este juego?

—Jenga… —dijo Kyoya sacando otra pieza de la torre y giro a ver a Tsunayoshi que había hecho lo mismo con otra, y seguían los dos —, por cierto; si comienza una turbulencia, y es el turno de alguno y se cae pierde automáticamente.

—Eres un tramposo Hibari —dijo Tsuna frunciendo el ceño, el pelinegro sonrió con burla y el castaño negó pero igual siguió con destruir poco a poco la escultura.

—Por cierto, el que pierde le toca armarla de nuevo —dijo señalando la escultura.

—La arma el que gana —dijo Tsunayoshi frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que no —dijo el pelinegro moviendo su mano con habilidad sacando dos de aquel lugar sin dejarlo caer sacándole la lengua al castaño que gruño molesto —. Debería comprar el "Jenga verdad o reto" Dino dice que es bastante bueno.

—Claro, como cuando te vestiste de Kyoyako —le dijo con burla el castaño, el pelinegro gruño y el castaño soltó una carcajada con su reacción —, por cierto… ¿Por qué se disfrazaron ese día?

—Ethan quería fastidiar a tu cita… —dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro recordando aquello.

— ¿Cita? Haru solo quería un concejo.

— ¿Concejo?

—Si sabes esas tonterías de chicas cuando están enamoradas —dijo el castaño restándole importancia mientras quitaba otra pieza del juego y lanzaba un suspiro —. Usualmente eso se le pide a una amiga, pero cuando te gusta esa amiga es algo difícil pedirle un concejo.

—Vaya… "**me puse celoso por nada**" —pensó el pelinegro con una gota de sudor.

—Disculpen señoritos —los dos se tensaron al escuchar esa voz, y giraron el rostro hasta notar a Nana con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja —. ¿Se puede saber que hacen?

—Jugar —contesto Tsuna automáticamente, su madre lo miro y levanto la otra ceja.

—A esto no me refería —comento Nana.

—Makoto se la monto a Kyoya porque quería la ventana; y sabes cuando algo quiere consigue lo que sea.

— ¿Eh?

—Me reto a un juego de cartas, el que ganaba se quedaba con la ventana, Makoto perdió contra Tsunayoshi, y yo perdí contra Makoto y Tsunayoshi; por esa razón hemos cambiado de puesto. También es para conocernos más, ya que pronto seremos familia —dijo Kyoya dedicándole una sonrisa dulce a la mujer que también sonrió viendo a su hijo jugar tranquilo y sin insultar a nadie.

—Venia a avisarles que ya íbamos a almorzar chicos —dijo la mujer, los otros dos se miraron y asintieron —. Por cierto, vayan recogiendo les avisare a los dos de allá atrás —dijo Nana comenzando a caminar, los dos chicos se mandaron miradas de susto y luego volvieron a su juego.

—Te toca Tsunayoshi —dijo Kyoya sacando dos de su puesto, el castaño chasqueo la lengua e iba a hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro pero a diferencia a este se le cayó completamente el juego.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HE PERDIDO! ¡ESO HA SIDO TRAMPA! —grito el castaño levantándose, su madre se detuvo a mitad de camino y dejo salir un suspiro estaba soñando demasiado, Kyoya se sujetaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada, y los que estaban atrás besándose y viendo la película reaccionaron rápidamente apagando absolutamente todo y sacando las cartas.

—B-8 —dijo Makoto botando un 9 en la mesa.

—Esto no es bingo, Mako —le susurro Fon, este reacciono y rio divertido.

—Lo siento, bonito; pero sabes que los nervios —dijo Makoto sobándose la cabeza, Nana llego hasta donde estaban los dos tranquilos jugando cartas.

—Escalera real —dijo Fon colocando el juego en la mesa suya, y el peliblanco lo giro a ver frunciendo el ceño.

—Hn, de nuevo perdí —comento frustrado.

—Vaya, quien iba a pensar que ibas a perder contra alguien que no fuera Tsuna o el desastre de mi ahijado —los hombres miraron a Nana y sonrieron —. Tsu y Kyoya me contaron lo que paso; ¿Por qué no pudieron arreglarlo de una mejor manera? —los dos hombres se pusieron nerviosos, ¿esos dos los habían traicionado? —. Sabes que si querías la ventanilla solo tenías que pedirla, no retar al pobre de Kyoya a un duelo y meterlo en tus locuras con Tsunayoshi —el peliblanco suspiro y el pelinegro sonrió con burla.

—Lo siento Nani, pero sabes que me gusta la ventanilla del avión —dijo haciendo un mohín que Fon lo vio demasiado tierno, la mujer amplio una dulce sonrisa y cruzo sus manos.

—Mejor vayamos a almorzar, seguramente todos tendrán hambre.

— ¡Claro! —dijeron los dos levantando las mesas y recogiendo las cartas.

—Aunque yo tengo hambre de otra cosa —dijo Makoto al oído de Fon que se helo completamente con su aire; y giro el rostro lentamente hacia donde estaba su novio levantando una ceja —. Hambre de comerme a besos a mi bonito.

—Umm, ¿y eso? —susurro por lo bajo, los dos se dedicaron miradas de diversión y siguieron a Nana dejando la caja de cartas en las sillas.

La azafata se encontraba mirando a los dos chicos que discutían por lo bajo por las tonterías que acababan de hacer, el castaño molesto salió de aquel lugar fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

—Disculpen… señores… ¿quieren que les dé el café o después?

— ¿Café? —pregunto Tsuna mirándola, la mujer asintió y mostro las bebidas que tenia, el castaño les hecho una mirada y una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

—Por cierto, escuche que iban a almorzar, ¿voy con ustedes o…? ¿Qué hago con estos juegos? —pregunto luego mostrando todos los que tenia.

—Pero… dijiste que solo estaba este… —dijo Kyoya señalando el juego que yacía en la silla de él, mientras la mujer rascaba su cabeza.

—Ustedes me dijeron que querían los parques…

—Pero eso no es… —Kyoya no termino de hablar cuando el castaño coloco una mano delante de él.

—Shhhh, Shhhh… antes te dije que tenía problemas mentales, los tiene amigo. Así que no discutas con ella, vámonos tranquilamente —susurra Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro asiente estando de acuerdo —. Bueno, ya que nosotros almorzaremos; te quedaras aquí obedientemente, y arreglaras nuestros asientos; cuando regresamos quiero un postre de vainilla, ¡Vainilla! ¿De acuerdo?

—Entendido señor —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia, los demás llegaron y miraron a la azafata y luego a Tsuna.

—Pensé que la vainilla no te gustaba —susurro Makoto mirando con una gota de sudor al castaño.

—Esa mujer entiende solo lo que quiere entender; si nos trajo Jenga confundiéndolo con el Ludo; seguramente traerá Chocolate confundiéndola con Vainilla —dijo restándole importancia, Makoto y él sonrieron y golpearon sus palmas caminando detrás de Nana que iba hablando con los dos hermanos Hibari.

—Por cierto, buena jugada —comento Makoto mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida de lado, el castaño amplio la misma sonrisa y se levanto de hombros.

—Me cuesta aceptarlo, fue idea del idiota ese —menciono señalando a Kyoya, el peliblanco no dijo nada pero rio divertido.

—Claro~

**Ya en la parte baja. **

Al entrar a la habitación bajando unas hermosas escaleras con forma de caracol, había una amplia mesa de color mármol claro; junto a sillas cómodas de aviones en esta, donde estaba sentado Ryu a una equina y Kazuma a la otra, con los mayordomos a los lados y platos de comida todavía cerradas en la mesa, el hombre permanecía en silencio, y Ryu miraba al mayordomo que estaba a su lado interesado, Makoto y Tsunayoshi se les ilumino el rostro y giraron a ver a Nana que asintió de lo cual se había arrepentido luego de entender el punto de los dos.

— ¡El sofá es mío! —gritaron al tiempo los dos al salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el sofá, Tsunayoshi se sentó alado de Ryu y Makoto alado de Tsunayoshi, Kazuma levanto la mirada viendo a los dos enérgicos chicos soltar una carcajada estando en el sofá mientras se mandaban miradas divertidas, los mayordomos bajaron la cabeza como si fueran a saludar pero ciertamente estaban aguantando la risa, por otra parte Fon y Kyoya se pellizcaron para no reír.

—Jovencitos, usualmente alguien no se tira encima de los objetos —regaño Kazuma mirándolos con seriedad.

—Hay Don, hay que disfrutar la vida —dijo Makoto tomando la copa de vaso de agua y con ella le mando una mirada divertida a su novio que se sentó delante de él negando divertido con aquello.

—Si no, nos volveremos unos viejos amargados que pierden su tiempo —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía, su hermanito menor asintió dándole la razón, y por alguna razón Kyoya vio reflejado a Tsunayoshi como su padre y no pudo evitar reír cosa que tapo completamente con un ataque de tos cuando su padre le mando una mirada de reproche.

—Makoto, Tsunayoshi —regaño Nana, los dos miraron a la mujer con la cara de ángel mas falsa del mundo y luego soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

—Por cierto, pensé que los Hibari tendrían un avión privado —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras abría la tapa de su comida y le pasaba esta a los mayordomos que recibieron la de Tsunayoshi, la de Ryunosuke y la de Makoto, Nana se golpeo la frente y los hermanos Hibari los miraron divertidos mientras que Kazuma se frustraba un poco —¡Genial! Esto si lo conozco —dijo Tsuna comenzando a comer, su porción de papas a la francesa, con una pechuga de pollo bastante grande, por otro lado Makoto estaba comiendo una lujosa carne con una gran porción de papas a la francesa, los dos se mandaron miradas de diversión comenzando a comer.

—El avión no estaba en condiciones de viajar —dijo Kazuma al momento de que la tapa de su comida fue retirada por su mayordomo, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con los de Nana, y unos divertidos Kyoya y Fon.

—Oh —fue lo que menciono Tsuna con la boca llena —. Por cierto, ¿tienen algo de beber a parte de agua? —pregunto Tsuna señalándolo, los hombres asintieron y pasaron una lista en un hermoso menú de lo que tenían para tomar.

—A mi me traes esto —dijo señalando el pedido de un licor del cual no tenía ni la más menor idea de que era.

— ¿Qué pediste?

—Un nuevo licor, su nombre era extraño así que quería probarlo —comento Makoto levantándose de hombros, su novio lo miro con una gota de sudor, Kyoya sonrió divertido y Tsunayoshi se quedo pensando.

—Quiero lo mismo.

—Pienso que el "_Whisky Johnny Walker Blue Label_" es demasiado fuerte para ustedes chicos —dijo el mayordomo completamente serio cerrando los ojos, los menores se miraron y luego miraron al hombre —. Pienso que una bebida con un 40% de alcohol para ustedes les hará mal.

—HAHAHA' —Tsuna comenzó a reír y sujeto su estomago, Makoto negó divertido cuando su amigo paro de reír —. ¿Solo 40% de alcohol? Es lo mismo que trae el Vodka, y yo todavía sigo de pie con 3 botellas de Vodka —decía el castaño con la mano en su estomago y restándole importancia —. ¿La vas a traer o no? —pregunto el castaño levantando su ceja.

El mayordomo miro a los mayores, Kazuma estaba helado con lo que acababa de escuchar y Nana suspiro frustrada, es que su hijo no tenía decencia al decir las cosas que podía y no podía hacer. Kazuma miro a Nana y Nana miro a Tsuna mandándole una mirada de suplica, su hijo giro el rostro hacia un lado, la mujer suspiro de nuevo y miro al hombre.

—Puedes traerlo… si mi hijo dice que está bien adelante —comento; pero luego volvió a suspirar —. Por favor, y trae jugo de pulpa para el pequeño.

—Que sea de cereza —el hombre hizo una reverencia desapareciendo, Fon miro a su novio frunciendo el ceño, él le sonrió tiernamente, Kyoya miro agradecido al castaño y este sonrió con burla, se estaban comunicando entre sí, cosa que paso sin advertencia de ningún adulto; después de todo se habían sumido a una conversación.

—Por cierto —susurro Fon, los chicos levantaron la vista al leer los labios del pelinegro —. El Jet privado de los Hibari lo tiene Alaude, se lo llevo por la discusión que tuvo con mi padre.

— ¿Discusión? —pregunto Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro asintió lentamente y giro a ver a su hermano que estaba concentrado en su comida.

—Sí, le dijo a mi padre que estaba saliendo con el director —dijo Kyoya metiendo una cucharada de comida a su boca, el castaño levanto una ceja y el peliblanco se asombro un poco.

— ¿Por qué eso?

—Mi padre no soporta el homosexualismo…

—Va a ser un poco difícil —dijo el peliblanco, su novio lo miro y le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora, este se la devolvió y el castaño y pelinegro rodaron los ojos fastidiados por tanta cursilería.

—Ya dejen la cursilería… —se quejo el castaño —. Por cierto… ¡esa es mi pierna! —dijo el castaño mirando con reproche a los dos, pero estos se miraron y luego miraron a Kyoya —. ¡Hibari! —dijo el castaño levantando un poco la voz, el pelinegro sonrió divertido al igual que los otros dos.

— ¿Chicos, hablan de algo? —pregunto Nana mirándolos a los cinco que se miraron entre sí.

—Estamos hablando de lo deliciosa que es la comida madre, usualmente no tengo estos pensamientos con las demás personas, ¿cierto? —interrumpió Ryu, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con el pequeño.

—"**Gracias por mandarme a un hermano tan hermoso e inteligente**" —pensó con añoranza Tsuna, los demás agradecieron lo mismo pero claramente de una manera diferente.

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta el final del avión luego de la cena; Makoto y Tsuna se pasaron de los tragos como siempre y terminaron insultándose delante de Kazuma cosa que lo dejo completamente helado con las palabras que se decían esos dos, Nana trato de tranquilizarlos mientras que Ryu no podía aguantar la risa así que huyo al baño fingiendo ganas de hacer "pipi" mientras que Fon y Kyoya trataron de detenerlos como buenos caballeros pero al final no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada, los cuatro se iban riendo por lo bajo mientras levantaban la mano despidiéndose de los demás, volvieron al tranquilo y silencioso avión.

—Y bien… —dijo Kyoya estando sentado, el castaño le dedico una mirada y volvió su vista hacia adelante.

—Hn —"contesto" el castaño.

—Y volvemos con el principio —susurro Kyoya mirando hacia adelante, su puesto de alguna manera estaba limpio, no vio a la azafata cerca, así que paso su mano por el cuello del castaño, al saber que su querido chico estaba un poco mareado podrían tener más diversión en el avión que otra persona —. Tsunayoshi-kun~ ¿Qué opinas de hacerlo de nuevo?

—No fastidies Hibari, no quiero —dijo el castaño tratando de quitarse a Kyoya de encima, este soltó una pequeña carcajada y acerco su rostro hacia el del castaño comenzando a repartir besos en su cuello.

—Se que quieres~

— ¿Qué eres telepata? —pregunto el castaño girando lentamente su rostro hacia él, los dos se dedicaron miradas de lujuria, el pelinegro levanto una ceja.

—Uh acerté —dijo cantarín el pelinegro, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hasta el baño de la parte de atrás, pero Tsunayoshi lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo volver a sentarse — ¿Tsunayoshi?

— ¿Por qué en el baño de nuevo? —el pelinegro levanto una ceja y el castaño señalo el armario del aseo, los dos se miraron con diversión y se levantaron caminando hacia el armario de limpieza del avión entrando sin que nadie los viera, después de todo esos dos eran adictos al sexo.

Por otra parte se encontraban Makoto y Fon que se estaban terminando de ver la película, y por casualidad fueron a fastidiar a los dos chicos pero como no estaban se colocaron a buscarlos hasta escuchar los gemidos del armario de la limpieza.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Okassss! Este es el ultimo capitulo de actualización de la semana x'D **

**Estaba corta de imaginación por eso quedo un poco corto; pero les prometo que el próximo si es largo *w* ese Lemon en el baño estuvo UFFF! 3 y luego en el armario de la limpieza por favor esos dos que les pasa. **

**En el próximo capítulo; pasado, pasado, playa, playa y diversión *w* **

**Actualizo los **

**Viernes, Sábado y Domingos; respectivamente cada fic. **

**Si es que tengo tiempo y no hago otra cosa (?)**

**Recuerden vida universitaria, fiesta, desorden etc.… etc.… etc.… **

**KISS AND HUG **

**I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH! **


	19. Sombras del pasado

Capítulo XX

"Sombras del pasado"

—A buee… ¿Esto es una casa? Na' listo… ahora díganme que esta es la Isla Hibari —dijo Makoto divertido mientras miraba con asombro el espectacular lugar donde pasarían dos semanas.

Era una hermosa casa de dos pisos, y la verdad era que estaba realmente grande, no tan grande como una mansión pero por dios sí que era una casona. La división de las columnas era realmente grande, con un gran garaje en la parte izquierda de la casa, dejando ver una pequeña torre en esa parte, luego venia la parte de la entrada que eran unas escaleras de piedra con barandales con un hermoso vidrio de color azul y la gran puerta de mármol, luego de eso vendría una columna más grande y luego vendrían otras escaleras dando otra entrada en donde se dividía dos pedazos de casa mas allá, su color era un beige y su techo era rojo con marrón; ventanas habían por montones y la parte de adelante estaba cubierto por una hermosa hierva y unas hermosas y bien pulidas rocas, en la parte de atrás se notaban palmeras realmente grande y se pudo notar la arena cuando pisabas tranquilamente aquel lugar.

Tsunayoshi también miraba todo sorprendido y con curiosidad, la diferencia es que desde que habían llegado tenía un humor de perros.

—Bien pueden elegir habitación, es una para cada uno —los cuatro jóvenes se adentraron en la enorme casa, luego del comentario de Kazuma, por otra parte Ryu prefería que el hombre escogiera su habitación.

—Hmmmm, Fon —el chico miro a su pareja, el cual le hablaba pervertidamente —. Dime cuál es tu habitación, que quiero la de al ladito —el chico se sonrojo y ambos subieron a la segunda planta. Tsunayoshi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras la mirada atenta del pelinegro menor lo observaba sin perder ningún detalle.

Y así todos eligieron sus habitaciones, Makoto estaba acomodando sus cosas mientras conversaba con Fon, en eso se abre la puerta y el castaño mira con enojo a la pareja.

—Traje a MI amigo para no estar solo, o sea, ¡¿PUEDES DESAPARECER FON?! —el chico frunció el ceño disgustado, miro a su novio quien le hizo un gesto, el chico le dio un beso y desapareció, Tsunayoshi cerró la puerta con fuerza —. ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE MI HABITACIÓN QUEDO JUSTO AL LADO DE LA DE KYOYA!?

— ¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES PENDEJO! Además, vos podrías elegir cualquiera —le dijo como si nada el chico, a lo que su amigo lo miro con enojo.

—Sí, si claro. Me iba a elegir una en la otra punta, o sea sos MI amigo y quiero estar cerca para poder fastidiarte.

—Y Bue no es mi culpa, vos tardaste e Fon se eligió la de al lado, así que…

—Ja, ja que gracioso —el peliblanco de flecos rodo los ojos hastiado.

—Por favor Tsunayoshi ¡Que histérico que estas! O sea después de haber tenido sexo en un avión dos veces ¡Con el hombre que amas! ¡Deberías estar radiante! —Tsunayoshi miro a su amigo con los ojos como plato y se sonrojo, el chico lo miro con suficiencia.

—Pero estabas… o sea ustedes… pero la primera vez… ustedes… la segunda… yo… —dijo tartamudo el castaño, cosa que a su amigo le causo muchísima gracia.

—No, no chiquito, estábamos bien despiertos y la otra los fuimos a fastidiar —Tsunayoshi suspiro y se tiro en la cama de su amigo boca arriba.

—Estuvo espectacular; aunque la segunda vez no vi casi nada —se quejo, Makoto sonrió y se tiro al lado suyo.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Cada vez es peor —Makoto frunció el ceño sin entender, a lo que su amigo suspiro —o sea no es peor con el sexo, es peor este estúpido y molesto sentimiento que siento por él y el cual estoy seguro no es correspondido —el peliblanco de flecos sonrió divertido y se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Quién dice que no es correspondido?

—Vamos Mako, es un mujeriego engreído, solo usa a los hombres, o sea yo solo le intereso como un muñeco inflable —dijo tristemente el chico.

—Wow… ese chico te dio vuelta la cabeza~

— ¡Ja! Mira quién habla, él que no puede estar ni un segundo sin su Fon-kun —el peliblanco de flecos sonrió y segundos después se escucho un golpe al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pase —un Kyoya recién bañado y con ropa informal apareció por el umbral de la puerta, el chico no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el castaño, quien se hizo el que estaba muy concentrado mirando el techo —. ¿Qué pasa Kyoya?

—Mi Padre me mando a decirles que se arreglen, que en una hora esta la cena.

—Huuuy, que educado él Erizo.

—Hn.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡USTEDES DOS Y SU MALDITO MONOSÍLABO! ¡JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA LOS VOY A MATAR JUNTITOS, JUNTITOS! —dijo enojado el chico mientras se metía al baño de la habitación. Tsunayoshi pensó que el Hibari se había ido así que se incorporo pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron con esas penumbras que desde hacía ya tiempo lo desquiciaban, no podía apartar la mirada del otro, era una conexión que necesitaban desesperadoramente, Tsunayoshi enojado aparto la mirada y se dirigió a salir de la habitación, pero cuando paso por alado del chico…

—Me debes una cita con un traje —el chico frunció el ceño molesto y miro con odio al pelinegro.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas, baka? —el chico sonrió, es que le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

—De que hace no se cuanto te gane en el truco y apostamos, yo gane y por ende tienes que cumplir.

—Hn —el chico desapareció en la puerta de enfrente, que era su habitación, seguido por la mirada del azabache.

— ¿Todavía acá? —Kyoya regreso a la tierra y miro a su nuevo cuñado, el cual estaba en ropa interior buscando algo en su armario, Kyoya lo observaba de arriba abajo — ¡Eh! pendejo que soy tu cuñado —le dijo riendo el chico, Kyoya se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo descaradamente.

—Si mi hermano no estuviera tan enamorado de vos, te aseguro que en estos momentos te tiro sobre esa cama y te enseñaba quien es el Erizo Hibari —el chico soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, si claaaro~ lo que vos digas. Aunque estoy más que seguro que no es la única razón —el chico alzo las cejas sin entender.

—No sé a qué te réferis, peliblanco —el chico lo miro altaneramente y se le acerco y dijo:

—La otra razón por la cual no me haces todo lo que dices es porque mi amigo de cabellos castaños te tiene loquito y solo piensas en él —acto seguido lo empujo fuera cerrándole la puerta en la cara, Kyoya se quedo mirando la puerta y sonrió, luego se fue hacia el comedor.

Y ya era la hora de cenar, los cuatro hombres y Nana esperaban impacientes a los dos chicos que todavía no bajaban a comer, llegaron 20 minutos más tarde, riendo divertidos.

—Chicos, la cena era hace 20 minutos —le dijo Nana algo disgustada, los dos chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando eres tan estricta con eso, **_Mom_**? —la mujer rodo los ojos incomoda y miro de reojo a su marido, los dos jóvenes rodaron los ojos hastiados y Tsunayoshi iba a sacar uno de sus comentarios ácidos pero el peliblanco lo freno.

—Ok, ok sorry. Es que me acorde que tenía que llamar a mi hermano, el cual estaba con los chicos y bue Nani, vos sabes que no podemos parar de hablar; aparte de que Ao-chan paso a las finales y estaban alistándose para el próximo —le dijo sonriendo el chico, mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa y Nana sonreía.

Sirvieron la comida y todos comenzaron a degustarla, había un silencio algo incomodo, el cual era interrumpido por el choque de los cubiertos en el plato, y al revés, Tsunayoshi no daba más, no toleraba los silencios molestos así que…

— ¡ARGGGGGGGGG! ¡Por dios me saca la mente tanto silencio! —Kazuma lo miro con desaprobación —Por Dios o sea que estemos comiendo no quiere decir que haya que estar tan calladitos, es irritante.

—Tsunayoshi el silencio es salud —le dijo Kazuma tranquilamente.

— ¿Y eso para quién? —pregunto —. Por favor es re-molesto, mucho más molesto que el molesto normal, o sea, no le interesa saber que hicieron hoy sus hijos o que hizo usted o mi madre o no se algo… si supuestamente esto va a ser una familia hay que comportarse como una, y que yo sepa las familias normales charlan sobre sus cosas en la mesa —el hombre lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras su madre le sonreía, en eso Makoto dice en un susurro solo los jóvenes pudieron escuchar.

—Eso Kazuma, pregunte que hizo su hijito de 17 años con su futuro hijastro en el baño y el almacén del avión —Kyoya sonrió divertido y Tsunayoshi le dio un fuerte codazo al chico.

— ¿Mako, dijiste algo? —le dijo Nana a él peliblanco de flecos que sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Yooooooo! No nada, nada. Va en realidad me preguntaba cómo se conocieron, es que Tsu no cuenta mucho —la mujer sonrió y miro con cariño a su pareja quien le tomo la dulzura.

—Eso es fácil, el trabajo que conseguí en Namimori es como la secretaria de Kazuma, y bueno una cosa lleva a la otra y acá estamos, a punto de casarnos.

—Sin ofender, pero es aburrida la historia esa, yo quería algo como que se conocieron y se enamoraron a primera vista, pero Nani era rebelde y se le resistía haciéndose la superada, pero igual caía en las redes de Kazuma quien era un mujeriego que desde que la vio no dejo de pensar en ella, y bueno que luego supero sus miedos para ayudarla y así demostrarle lo que la quería escribiéndole una hermosa canción y bueno hacer el amor —el chico se quedo callado unos segundos mientras se hacia el que pensaba, y Tsunayoshi lo fulminaba con la mirada —. ¡Ups!, perdón pero esa historia es de otras personas, sorry —dijo divertido el chico mientras su amigo tenía ganas de arrancarle los cabellos.

El silencio reino en la mesa y Makoto rompió el hielo…

—Bue pero mejor regresemos a la historia de los adultos, eh Kazuma, ¿Qué es lo que le gusto de Nani? —el hombre frunció el ceño algo disgustado por esta conversación.

—Makoto, no creo que ese sea tema para hablar.

— ¿Por qué no? Mi mama siempre nos contaba todo, es mas nunca podíamos hacer que se callara ni un segundo, estoy segurito que eso no es lo que te atrajo puesto que es muy molesto.

—¡Tsunayoshi!

— ¿Qué **_Mom_**? Yo solo digo la verdad —Kazuma no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era lo que le gustaba de Nana, que no era la típica mujer elegante y correcta, si era delicada y todo pero le gustaba la vida y la disfrutaba, y sonrió al ver que el castaño y sobre todo el pequeño rubio tenían mucho de ella, esta imagen de ambos castaños le provoco un sentimiento de terminar que se reflejo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Mientras tanto sus dos hijos estaban algo choqueados, desde que su madre había fallecido, Kazuma no había mostrado una sonrisa sincera nunca, y ahora lo hacía y aparentemente no le molestaban las locuras que hacían la mujer y el castaño.

—Hermano, no debes decir esas cosas de Mami, ella habla demasiado pero es muy buena —decía Ryu mientras colocaba la cuchara en su boquita.

— ¡Ryu! ¡¿Tu también?! —el castaño comenzó a reír al igual que el pequeño rubio.

—Bueno, bueno ya basta de cháchara, ya no hay comida así que~

—Está el postre —dijo Nana haciendo que el peliblanco se frenara en su movimiento de levantarse de la mesa. Unos minutos después, Nana trajo unas enormes copas de helado para los chicos quienes la miraron con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

—**_Mom_**, sabias que te adoro con toda mi alma.

—Eso solo lo dices por el helado, pero yo también te amo Mami —dijo Ryu dando una gran cucharada al helado comenzando a devorarlo.

—Si, Sip Nani, sos la mejor madrina que se podría tener —la mujer les sonrió con terminar mientras ellos devoraban el helado, luego miro con duda a los jóvenes Hibari.

—Fon, Kyoya si ustedes quieren hay mas —los chicos miraron a su padre dubitativos, y para su sorpresa les sonrojo, los jóvenes asintieron y luego la mujer les trajo la copa y a su futuro marido un café mientras que ella se como una copa de helado un poco más pequeña de solo chocolate.

—Nani te adoro.

—Sí, solo cuando te hago la comida y te doy helado —el castaño le sonrió y la mujer le devolvió el gesto.

—Nana estuvo todo delicioso.

— ¡¿DELICIOSO?! Sin ofender Don, pero mi mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo, es mas estoy segurísimo que ninguno de todos sus miles de sirvientes la igualaran —el hombre sonrió, le disgustaba algo que los chicos no sean tan refinados como sus hijos pero no le molestaba el hecho de compartir mesa, se sentía en familia —. Por cierto… ¿hay algo interesante para hacer en este lugar solo es sol, arena y mar?

—Hay cosas para hacer cariño, tranquilo.

—Si Tsunayoshi no te preocupes, mañana podrán disfrutar todo el lugar, y es mas van a tener a mis dos hijos como guías, ellos conocen más el lugar que yo así que me pareció buena idea de que ellos les mostraran lo que se podía hacer. Yo les mostraría pero según lo que Nana me ha contado ustedes son bastante inquietos y mis ideas de paseo no creo que estén dentro de las suyas, pero Ryu si ira con nosotros —el pequeño asintió agradeciéndole notablemente, ya que estar cerca de su hermano y Makoto era malo para su pequeño bienestar. Makoto sonrió, pero Tsunayoshi estaba tenso, tendría que pasar todo el día con Kyoya y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. La cena termino y todos se dirigieron a dormir.

Un castaño se revolvía desquiciada mente en su cama, la imagen de un espectacular azabache de ojos negros lo acechaba, al final no aguanto más y decidió ir a molestar a su amigo, pero al entrar no había nadie en la habitación, rodo los ojos y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua en la cocina. Se quedo paralizado al ver la imagen que había en ese lugar, Kyoya apoyado contra la mesa con los ojos cerrados, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y le daba un aspecto más hermoso a su rostro y cuerpo, el cual se podía apreciar puesto que el chico tenía solo un pantalón pijama, el chico se mordió el labio inferior mientras se deleitaba con la visión, Kyoya abrió los ojos de golpe puesto que sentía una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —el chico reacciono y puso su actitud de nene rebelde.

—Hn —y se dirigió hacia la heladera, mientras que Kyoya sonreía, el chico tomo un vaso de agua y se iba por la puerta.

—Acuérdate lo que te dije hoy, me debes mi cena con traje —el chico lo enfrento enojado.

—Sigue soñando baka —el chico alzo las cejas y sonrió divertido.

—Apuestas son apuestas castaño, o que, ¿no vas a cumplir? —el chico lo miro con odio.

— ¿Sabías que te detesto?

—Eso no se nota, cuando te hago mío.

—En todo caso… ¡Yo te hago mío, baka! —le dijo enojado y se estaba yendo cuando el chico lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ambos se miraban intensamente, e inconscientemente sus rostros se acercaban.

—Me estas volviendo loco… Tsunayoshi.

—Porque vos no… Hibari —estaban a dos centímetros cuando se escuchan unas risas aproximarse.

— ¡Ups! ¡¿Interrumpimos?! —Tsunayoshi se separo de golpe del azabache y miro a su amigo.

—Hn —el Hibari menor puso cara de disgusto.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CORNO ESTABAS?!

— ¡EHHHH! Tranquilo enano, es que Fon me mostro el lugar.

—Si claro, por eso mi hermano tiene ese chupón en el cuello —el azabache de coleta se sonrojo y Makoto sonrió divertido.

—Y bue, que le voy a hacer. Siempre me gustaron las playas y la luna no ayudo, me tente —Kyoya le sonrío mientras que el peliblanco de flecos le sacaba el vaso de agua a su amigo.

—Eso es mío.

— ¿Y? A mí que~ —se lo tomo de un trago.

—Zorro.

—Perro.

—Rubio melosamente y repulsivamente enamorado.

—Enano feminista negador y ninfomaníaco —ambos sonrieron divertido y mirar a los Hibari, luego suspiraron y se fueron.

—Hey Kyoya ten más cuidado que si papa los llega a ver, se arma.

—Hn… el muerto se asusta del degollado, mira el chupón que tienes ahí —Fon sonrío algo sonrojado.

—Bue… es que Makoto es algo…

— ¿Salvaje? —el mayor sonrío.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya conociste a Dios?

—Nop, Makoto dice que no me quiere apurar, que solo cuando yo quiera y esté listo…

—Hn.

—Aunque cada segundo hace que me vuelva loco —dijo algo disgustado.

—No sabes cómo te entiendo… —Fon miro a su hermanito divertido.

—Vamos Kyoya, que vos ya probaste el fruto prohibido.

—Si el problema está en que me hice adicto —los hermanos sonrieron complacientes y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**A la mañana siguiente. **

— ¡MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Tsunayoshi le gritaba al peliblanco de flecos sin parar, pero el chico seguía en su decima nube, el castaño le había destapado, saltaba en la cama y nada sucedía, en eso los dos azabaches aparecen en la habitación.

— ¿Y? ¿No se despierta?

—No, es imposible despertarlo, ni siquiera poniéndole la guerra mundial al lado abre los ojos —Fon sonrío y se acerco a su novia, suavemente le dijo en el oído:

—Mako, levántate, que si no, no va a haber helado para vos —Tsuna lo miro con el ceño fruncido, o sea era imposible despertarlo así él lo había intentado a gritos, acto seguido Makoto agarro desprevenido a Fon, ocasionando que este caiga sobre él, el peliblanco lo atrapara y lo besara salvajemente. Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos hastiado.

— ¡YA! Dejen de hacer escenas condicionadas, y Makoto levántate que quiero ir a inspeccionar el lugar —su amigo se separo del azabache pero sin soltarlo, luego miro a su amigo.

—Escena condicionada es la de ayer en el baño del avión, y en el almacén del avión, por cierto agradezcan que sus padres estaban delante de todo, porque los ruidos y gemidos se escuchaban bastante fuerte —el chico se puso con los ojos como plato, mientras Kyoya sonreía divertido.

—Ya zorro, levántate —el chico se separo de su pareja.

—Sabias que sos un histérico, pareces uno de esos viejos amargados que te tiran mala onda por ser joven. "¡_Mocosos, salgan de mi jardín_!" —dijo Makoto imitando a un viejo de esos.

—Hn.

— ¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡TSUNAYOSHI RECIÉN ME LEVANTO NO HAGAS ESE SONIDO MOLESTO PORQUE JURO QUE TE DEJO TODO EL DÍA SOLITO CON KYOYA! —Tsunayoshi miro a su amigo con odio, mientras Kyoya alzaba las cejas.

—Te detesto Millefiore.

—Sí, si lo que digas Sawada —el peliblanco desapareció, y Kyoya se acerco sigilosamente al castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshito?, te da miedo estar a solas conmigo —el chico se mordió el labio pero luego puso su pose de superado.

—No fastidies Hibari —, y salió de la habitación.

Los seis hombres y la mujer se encontraban desayunando.

—Y hoy. ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? —pregunto una radiante Nana. Los cuatro jóvenes se alzaron de hombros en señal de no saber.

—Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros, vamos a ir a almorzar al puerto y luego quizás a navegar; después llegaremos a el arrecife donde Ryu quiere bucear un poco —le dijo sonriente la mujer.

—Sin ofender, Mom. Pero eso la verdad que pinta ser una piedra en el zapato —la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Tsunayoshi, es muy hermoso navegar.

—Sí, si Nani para los dinosaurios. Pero para los jóvenes es aburrido, o sea en este lugar tiene que haber una zona de deporte extremo o algo por el estilo.

—Chicos por favor, no hagan cosas peligrosas.

—Ya Mom, no seas aburrida, tranquila no vamos a hacer nada muyyy arriesgado.

—Naaaaa es verdad Madrina, a lo sumo un Flysurf, o un Skysurf, eso debe haber acá —los azabaches alzaron las cejas al escuchar las consideraciones de los jóvenes, no se imaginaban que esas cosas les gustaban, bueno está bien que les guste la velocidad pero los deportes extremos son otra cosa.

—Chicos, por favor les pediría que no hagan esas cosas —los chicos la miraron disgustados, pero luego asintieron.

—Ok, ok **_Mom_**, simplemente vamos a ir a caminar por el lugar y todo eso, ¿sí? —la mujer les sonrío.

—Bien si nos disculpan, nos retiramos —dijo educadamente Kazuma, el hombre estrecho las manos de sus hijos y les hizo una reverencia a los jóvenes traviesos, quienes lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, Nana suspiro y beso a los chicos en la frente, y luego miro con indecisión a los varones y opto por sonreírles y hacerles un gesto con la cabeza, Ryu abrazo a Makoto y a su hermano mientras chocaba sus manos con los menores Hibari y se iba detrás de los dos adultos.

Ni bien los adultos desaparecieron, Tsunayoshi agarro del brazo al peliblanco para salir a investigar el lugar.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde van?! —dijo Fon cerrándoles el paso, el castaño lo miro con enfado y luego le dijo socarronamente:

— ¿Y a donde te parece que estoy yendo Hibari? —el chico alzo las cejas divertido ante la reacción del chico.

—Tsuna, salimos los cuatro o no sale nadie.

— ¿Y eso quien lo dice? Nosotros ya estamos grandecitos para que nos pongan a dos bakas a seguirnos.

—Tsunayoshi por favor, si mi Padre los llega a ver solos por ahí se nos arma a nosotros —el chico suspiro y dijo:

—Ok, ok a vos te acepto, pero al Baka de tu hermano ¡No! —Kyoya lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hn, como si yo me quisiera pasar todo el día con ustedes, qué más quisiera yo salir solito por ahí en busca de algún isleño par pasar un buen rato —Tsunayoshi lo fulmino con la mirada y el le sonrío socarronamente.

—Ya, ya pequeños dejen de discutir y vamos —el peliblanco se soltó del agarre de Tsunayoshi para ir con su pareja quien le paso un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos niños que hoy los sacamos a pasear, y nada de peleas o los encierro en una habitación juuntos~ —dijo Fon divertido mientras los dos los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi vida no seas ingenuo, si los encierras en una habitación más que castigo va ser regalo de dioses, mejor enciérralos separados por una semana, ahí te aseguro que los castigas, sabes lo que debe ser para ellos estar una semana sin ver al otro, sin poder tocarse, pelearse, Naaaaa de seguro se mueren.

—"**¡LO MATO… DEFINITIVAMENTE LO MATO! ****Natsu: ¡Ja! Como si estuviera mintiendo. Tsu: ¿vos de qué lado estas? Natsu: No sé, pero no me vas a decir que no te encantaría ir así abrazado con Kyoya. Tsu: Estoy analizando a quien matar primero, si al molesto de Makoto o a el traído de mi conciencia.**"

Los chicos recorrieron toda la isla, almorzaron en un lugar que daba a la playa, y luego Kyoya se le cruzo ir a andar en Jet Sky, a lo que todos asintieron aunque Fon dudo un poco, pero su novio le sonrío y lo convenció. Los chicos se divertían y a cada dos por tres Tsunayoshi fulminaba a cualquier zorra o zorro que intentaba acerca el/la sexy con Kyoya, quien al darse cuenta sonreía y se hacia el sex simbol.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en la playa tranquilos charlando, bueno Tsu solo insultaba a Kyoya y él se divertía, le encantaba hacerlo enojar. De repente el azabache se quedo helado, un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros un poco rebeldes y largos con unas plumas a los lados de colores, su cabello se movía con el viento, sus ojos eran de un profundo carmín, caminaba pensativo por la orilla del mar, su piel era bronceada, un poco moreno, Kyoya lo miro con el ceño fruncido no podía apartar la mirada.

—"**No puede ser él… es imposible… Hibird: … Roll: …**" —Tsunayoshi lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender porque no había respondido a su insulto, el chico siguió su mirada y unos celos se le subieron a la cabeza, sin pensarlo le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca, el chico reacciono, miro al castaño sin interés, luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro de ojos carmín. Tsunayoshi lo miro con odio y se fue indignado, Makoto rodo los ojos y lo siguió mientras Fon observaba a su hermano, y al ver al muchacho entendió todo —"**Es imposibles… me dijeron que… o sea… yo no lo vi ni tampoco pude ir con él… o sea se supone que debería estar… Hibird: imposible… no puede ser… Rol…**" el chico se acerco y se coloco frente a él, el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrío.

—Kyoya —el chico estaba a punto de infartarse, pero luego reconoció el lunar bajo su ojo derecho.

—Shin —el chico sonrío y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— ¡Tanto tiempo! Te extrañaba morocho —el chico correspondió el abrazo con ternura, cosa que vio el castaño a lo lejos, mientras era arrastrado de regreso por el peliblanco de flecos. Una punzada de dolor estaba atravesando el corazón del castaño.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido encontrarte por acá —el chico le sonrío.

—Y bueno, ya estoy grandecito, amén de que tengo una vida —el chico frunció el ceño y luego miro la mano que le estaba mostrando, traía un anillo de oro blanco, con un pequeño y brillante diamante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. El chico sonrío de costado.

—Vaya, parece que el enano se engancho —el chico le sonrío con suficiencia.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que soy más grande que vos y además ya era hora de que yo me consiga una pareja —ambos sonrieron y luego una tristeza atravesó el rostro del pelinegro, el chico se percato de eso y le acaricio el hombro con dulzura —. Ya bonito, lo pasado, pasado es.

—Lo sé, es que me sigue atormentando, si yo solo…

— ¡Kyoya! No fue tu culpa, fue ese estúpido de Ricardo ¡Y lo sabes! —el chico suspiro.

—Hn —el pelinegro sonrío divertido.

—No te imaginas como extraño ese monosílabo sin sentido.

— ¡DEJA DE ROMPERME LAS BOLAS, YO ME VOY Y PUNTO!

Kyoya desvió la mirada del pelinegro para dirigirla hacia donde estaba su hermano, con los dos chicos, Tsunayoshi estaba levantando y trataba de irse mientras el peliblanco lo agarraba, el chico frunció el ceño divertido.

—Vaya que ese chico tiene pulmones, estoy más seguro que ese grito se escucho en todo el mundo —el chico sonrío y dijo:

—Naaaaa ese es el tono suave —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Él es tu novio?

—No, mi futuro hermanastro —el chico alzo las cejas sorprendido y luego sonrío divertido.

—Hmmmm a mi me parece que no es solo eso —el chico esquivo la mirada de su amigo, quien lo miro con suficiencia y comenzó a reírse — Hay Kyoyacito, me alegra por vos que hayas encontrado a alguien —el chico se mordió el labio.

—No creo que sea así, él me detesta, aparentemente solo soy un macho de turno —el chico alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa y luego le sonrío.

—Kyoya, no sé si te acuerdas pero mi hermano vivía molestándote, y en realidad estaba rendidito a tus pies —Kyoya sonrío al recordar a ese chico, el cual era igual a Shin pero con la diferencia de que su cabello era más alborotado, tenía una extrañas cicatrices de quemadura en su rostro y sin duda no tenia aquel lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

—No, pero Tsunayoshi es muy distinto a Xanxus, Tsuna es rebelde, machista completamente, orgulloso, competitivo, en cambio tu hermano era rebelde pero más frágil; se preocupaba demasiado por las demás personas aunque no lo aparentara con su porte de mandato.

—Baaaaa eso es todo coraza, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese nene está loco, loquito por vos y es mas seguramente es mucho más frágil que todas las mujeres juntas —el chico sonrío, y luego ambos miraron para el lugar donde estaban los chicos, Makoto se reía mientras agarraba a el castaño quien pataleaba enojado — ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? —el chico miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido —. Vamos Kyoyacito, quiero ver si es verdad eso de que no se le mueve un pelo, una opinión de afuera te va a ayudar a ponerte las pilas, después de todo yo soy tu cupido de ley —el chico sonrío, le paso una mano sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos chicos peleando bajo una mirada divertida de Fon, Kyoya puso actitud arrogante.

—Ya Makoto, no lo golpees que ni haciéndose una cirugía para arreglarse queda lindo —el castaño fulmino al Hibari con muchísimo odio.

—Shin te presento al Baka de mi hermano Fon, su nuevo novio Makoto y bueno esa cosa de cabeza de espinas es la molesta de Tsunayoshi —el pelinegro saludo a todos y Tsunayoshi simplemente lo miro con asco, cosa que le causo mucha gracia a él pelinegro.

—Encantado, ¿vos sos el hermano de…? —Fon no pudo aguantarse, la intriga lo estaba matando, el chico asintió.

— ¿Él hermano de quien? Hola, si, no entiendo y no me gusta quedarme afuera —dijo un divertido peliblanco que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no reírse por la cara de su amigo.

—Es el hermano de Xanxus, un hombre muy importante en mi vida —dijo Kyoya con un tono muy cálido que a él castaño le pincho mas el bichito de los celos que le agarro puesto que el jamás dirigía algo así de él, o eso pensaba

—Bueno divino todo pero yo me largo —Tsunayoshi se iba enojado, Makoto rodo los ojos y fue tras él.

—Cabeza de erizo gravitacional, juro que te voy a dejar pelado si no dejas de hacerte el nene malo —los otros tres sonrieron ante el comentario del chico, Shin sonrojo y miro al azabache.

—Morocho, lo que te dije hace un rato no está herrado, solo vas a tener que romper un poco el caparazón por lo que veo es bastante orgulloso —el chico sonrío.

En eso un chico alto de cabello plateado cortado completamente dándole un aspecto sensual y hermoso de grandes ojos plateados estaba detrás de los chicos.

—Shin, te estuve buscando —el chico lo mira y el hombre analiza de arriba abajo al azabache.

— ¿Hibari?

— ¿Kazuo Superbi? —el muchacho sonríe y abraza al azabache quien corresponde el gesto.

—Vaya que has crecido chiquito, obviamente no estás mejor que yo pero bueno.

—Baaaaa, vos pareces un anciano.

— ¡Ja! Un anciano casado y a punto de ser padre —Kyoya frunció el ceño.

— ¡MOMENTO! ¡¿TE CASASTE CON ESTE BAKA?! —el pelinegro comenzó a reír.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Con lo fuerte que esta —los tres rieron.

—Para, para… ¿Estás embarazado?

—Hay Kyoya si serás… —el chico se puso de costado y el azabache se percato de la leve prominencia en su abdomen.

— ¿Te hiciste el proceso Mpreg? —preguntaba absorto el chico, pero luego sonrío —. Los felicito, aunque yo que vos rezaría para que no te salga como él baka este, si no lo siento vas a tener que regalarlo —el chico miro enojado al azabache y luego ambos rieron.

—Igual tengo que rezar doblemente —Kyoya frunció el ceño —. Son mellizos.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ABORTAAAAA MIRA SI TE SALEN DOS IGUALES A ESTE BAKA AHHHHH! —Kyoya empezó a reír mientras el peliplateado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Ja, ja! Que gracioso el erizo —dijo Kazuo frunciendo el ceño —. Por cierto, ¿no sabes nada de mi hermano? —pregunto mirándolo divertido.

—Escuche que se había ido de Vindice, pero a donde no lo sé, al parecer Gamma no sabe muchos detalles —el chico asintió comprendiendo lo que dijo.

—Bueno rey, nos tenemos que ir el avión sale en unas horas.

—Ok, ok Kyoya una enorme felicidad haberte visto, espero que se repita —ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y él chico le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego le susurro en el oído: —No te rindas, que vos también te mereces la felicidad, ese chico está interesado no lo dejes ir. Él hubiese querido que seas feliz —el chico sonrío, saludo al hombre y la pareja desapareció, el azabache se sentó al lado de su hermano mientras miraba algo triste la imagen.

—Kyoya, ¿Estás bien? —el azabache sonrío y miro a su hermano.

—Sí, es que solo que son gemelos y bueno por un momento pensé que… —Fon lo miro con comprensión y luego lo abrazo. En eso ambos comenzaron a reírse por la imagen que estaban viendo acercarse, Makoto traía arrastrado a un muy enojado Tsunayoshi, al llegar donde estaban los azabaches el peliblanco tiro a su amigo sobre Kyoya quien lo atrapo.

—A ver si calmas a esta pendeja, me tiene las pelotas llenas, y nadie se va de acá solo. ¿Entendido borregos? —dijo muy enojado el peliblanco quien acto seguido agarro a su novio de la mano y se lo llevo a la orilla del mar. Tsunayoshi salió de arriba del pelinegro y lo miro con odio.

— ¿Y? ¿Dónde está tu zorrito? —el chico alzo las cejas y sonrío divertido ante el tono de disgusto del castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa chiquito, te pusiste celoso?

— ¡Ja! Que más quisieras vos —le dijo con tono de enfado mientras se sentaba unos metros al lado suyo y miraba a Fon y a Makoto se divertían salpicándose. Sin que el chico se percatara el azabache se pego a él.

—Yo creo que estas celoso, pero para que se te pase solo te voy a decir que Shin es un gran amigo mío, está casado y embarazado —Tsunayoshi lo escucho y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía creer el escándalo que había hecho, quedando en obviedad con sus sentimientos. El chico lo miraba mientras él tenía el ceño fruncido, definitivamente ese chico lo volvía loco y cada día que pasaba su sentimientos se hacía más grande, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y cuidarlo, pero a regañadientes tuvo que contenerse, el no estaba 100% seguro de lo que él sentía y no se iba a tirar a la pileta sin saber si había agua —. Tsuna.

—Hn.

—Esta noche me pagas mi apuesta —el chico lo miro de golpe con cara de mal humor —. Te la deje pasar bastante tiempo, así que paga.

—Y a vos no se te ocurre mejor que hacérmela pagar cuando estemos con nuestros padres, o sea ¿qué explicación le vamos a dar a ellos si nosotros dos salimos juntos a una ceja? —el chico sonrío.

—Para nuestra suerte, Fon quiere llevar a Mako a una cena romántica, así que tenemos la tapadera perfecta, decimos que vamos a cenar los cuatro así nos conocemos mejor y listo —el chico lo miro con odio.

—Ellos van a querer ir.

—No lo creo, quieren que nos llevemos bien y todo eso, así que…

—Hn —el chico sonrío, mientras veía como su hermano y su cuñado se acercaban abrazados y mojados.

—Por cierto Tsuna, acuérdate que es con traje —el chico lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego los cuatro regresaron a casa, puesto que tenían que hacer acto de presencia para luego ir a cenar.

Tsunayoshi se disgusto mucho cuando su madre alegremente les dijo que estaba encantada que vayan a cenar los cuatro juntos, el chico se encerró en su habitación y solo la abrió cuando el peliblanco fue para darle la ropa.

Kyoya y Fon estaban esperando en los sillones de la sala a los chicos, mientras que Nana estaba charlando con ellos, al principio la mujer era tímida pero luego, cuando los jóvenes le dieron un poco de confianza, no paro de hablar. Mientras Nana les estaba contando no sabe qué cosa ambos jóvenes dejaron de escucharla, puesto que de la escalera bajaban esos dos chicos que habían capturado sus corazones, Nana frunció el ceño y se giro para ver a los chicos bajar, la mujer se quedo con la boca abierta.

Makoto vestía una camisa manga larga de color negro, junto a un chaleco de color plateado y una corbata del mismo color, su pantalón también era completamente plateado y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y sus flecos se notaban mas morados. Mientras sus zapatos negros golpeaban el suelo.

Por otro lado Tsunayoshi vestía una camisa de color gris manga larga pero era un gris completamente oscuro; a diferencia del chaleco que estaba encima de la camisa y la corbata que eran de un color plateado, su pantalón era casi negro, como el gris que estaba en su camisa, y los zapatos plateados, iba acomodándose la corbata mientras trataba de no quitársela y mandar a la mierda todo.

Fon vestía una camisa de color blanca manga larga, encima de un chaleco sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón largo de color gris con varias franjas, la parte de delante de su camisa traía un lazo de color negro ajustado, junto a su larga trenza en su espalda.

En cambio, Kyoya, vestía una camisa de color blanca manga larga debajo de su chaleco de color gris y su corbata negra, su pantalón era ajustado de color negro y sus zapatos del mismo color, el chaleco que portaba no tenia mangas, y encima tenía una chaqueta manga larga de color gris, que estaba sujetando sus hombros.

A Nana le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, es que los dos detestaban ponerse trajes ajustados y corbatas, la mujer no aguanto y fue a abrazarlos.

— ¡Están hermosos! ¡Parecen príncipes!

—Ya Madrina, no exageres.

—Makoto por favor, los dos deberían usar estas cosas, se ven tan masculinos y elegantes.

— ¡Eh Madrina! Ni que nuestra ropa fuera fea —la mujer sonrío, y le dio un beso a cada uno. Mientras los dos azabaches se les acercaban, sonriendo.

—Bien seño… perdón, Nana, nosotros cuatros nos vamos, no se preocupe que los vamos a cuidar —dijo educadamente Fon mientras los cuatro salían para meterse en el auto, cuando estaban por entrar Fon agarra de la cintura a Makoto y le susurra en el oído suavemente: —estas hermoso~ —el chico sonríe y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, la pareja se subió al frente y los otros dos atrás.

—Bien niños, como nosotros somos los mayores nos quedamos con el auto, cuando terminen su "apuesta" nos avisan y los pasamos a buscar —dijo Makoto, mientras Fon arrancaba, el azabache conducía tranquilo, los dejo en el restaurante que había dicho Kyoya y luego desaparecieron.

El castaño tenía cara de enfado y analizo el lugar, era un restaurante normal, a lado de la playa, no parecía el típico restaurante finolis de ricachones si no un lugar simple y acogedor, Kyoya se coloco sus pearcing y emprendió hacia la entrada, pero antes de atravesarla se giro y miro al castaño.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

—Hn —el chico pelinegro suspiro.

—No podrías dejar todo el comportamiento rebelde en la puerta y pasarla bien, en serio… mañana si quieres puedes seguir peleando, humillando y todo eso pero solo te pido que por una noche seas vos y no es coraza dura que le muestras a todo para que no te pisoteen, yo pienso hacer lo mismo con mi mascara de superado y mujeriego. ¿Qué opinas? Una tregua, ¿por lo menos esta noche? —el chico lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras sus dos mitades se peleaban a muerte, la parte rebelde y la dulce que necesitaba cariño, y la que gano fue: …

—No pidas milagros Hibari, aunque voy a hacer lo posible —y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, la cual hizo que el pelinegro se llenara de felicidad.

Los chicos entraron al lugar y el encargado los acerco a su mesa, luego el mesero les trajo el menú y Tsunayoshi sonrío.

— ¡Bien! ¡Se entiende lo que dice! —Kyoya sonrío, ambos ordenaron pero el azabache no pudo contenerse y le dijo:

—Te ves… maravilloso —el chico se sonrojo y sonrío.

—Vos tampoco estas nada mal, aunque me molesta que estés todo el día poniéndote y sacándote los pearcing, o sea te quedan bien puestos, déjatelos y punto —Kyoya sonrío y luego puso cara de disgusto.

—No puedo hacer eso Tsunayoshi, sino mi papa pondría el grito en el cielo, prefiero ahorrarme disgustos —el chico frunce el ceño.

—Y a él que, o sea vos sos libre de agujerearte lo que quieras —el chico sonrío amargamente.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil.

—O sea, ¿que cuando te vio los tatuajes te dejo sin plata por un año? —el chico sonrío.

— ¿Alguna vez me viste con manga corta frente a él? —El chico se quedo pensando y luego negó — ¡Exacto! Para mi papá el prestigio es todo, y te pudo asegurar que me mataría si se entera que uso aritos, tengo tatuajes y lo que es mucho mas inaceptable, tengo una banda —el chico frunció el ceño algo disgustado.

—Eso es una tontería, o sea es cualquiera que tenga que aparentar ser un nene correcto frente a él, o sea sabemos muy bien que no tienes nada de caballero inglés —el chico sonrío.

—Eso es verdad, pero es así, si no mi padre me manda a una escuela militar o algo, igual va a ser por un año puesto que después solo me va a ver para fiestas —el chico lo miro sin entender —. La universidad, Tsuna. O acaso vos no piensas estudiar nada.

—Claro que sí, pero no cuando termine el cole.

— ¿Cómo que no?

—Nops, es el acuerdo que tengo con Nana, ni bien termino de estudiar tengo un año sabático. Luego si me encierro en la Universidad a ser un nene bueno que estudia —el castaño sonrío.

— ¿Para qué quieres un año sabático?

—Para conocer el mundo, así como hizo Mako con Bya —el chico lo miro sin entender y el castaño rodo los ojos.

—Mako es unos minutos menor que Bya, cuando él termino el cole lo hizo un año antes y por cuestiones de él no pudo hacer el viaje así que empezó a estudiar medicina, pero a mitad del año pasado perdió no se qué materia de la facu y decidió tomarse el año sabático, así que ella y Bya se fueron de mochileros por el mundo, estuvieron en Egipto, Brasil, Argentina, Perú, Francia, Italia, China y miles de lugares más.

—Pero eso es muchísima plata…

—Primero que todo ambos trabajaban y corrían carreras para juntar plata y segundo que parezcan muertos de hambre no quiere decir que lo sean —Kyoya lo miro sin entender —. Mako y Bya son ricachones como vos y tu familia, lo que pasa es que su papa no los acepta y prefiere pasarles plata antes que verlos, cuando falleció Helena, la madre de los chicos, Mako tenía 10 y los mandaron a vivir con su padre él que digamos que no es un buen papa, los encerró en un instituto el cual obviamente no duraron mucho, así que los hicieron rotar en miles de lugares a los cuales ellos lograban que los echen, hasta que su padre llego a un acuerdo, nunca les iba a faltar plata pero tenían que quedarse en un lugar, ellos eligieron vivir en la casa de antes, la cual estaba al lado mío, el hombre asintió y les dio una tarjeta a cada uno, generalmente no las usan, solo por urgencias o porque quieren fastidiar al hombre —Kyoya escuchaban atento el relato y no podía creer que un padre dejara a sus hijos a la buena de dios.

—Pero como puede haberlos dejado solos… o sea eran niños —el castaño sonrío amargamente.

—Kyoya cuando vas a entender que ninguno de nosotros tuvo una infancia perfecta, Bya y Mako aprendieron a cuidarse entre ellos, por eso están tan unidos, además nosotros nos cuidábamos las espaldas y los cuatro aprendimos a manejarnos desde peques —el chico tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Pero vos… y Ethan.

—Si yo tengo a Nana y Et a sus padres, pero aun así hubo una época que era como si estuviéramos solos, si no nos hubiésemos tenido entre nosotros quizás no estaríamos acá —el castaño se quedo mirando la nada con tristeza, Kyoya se percato de esto y decidió no seguir revolviendo heridas, gracias a Dios que llego la comida. Ambos degustaban sus platos con felicidad mientras hablaban, para su sorpresa se sentían muy a gusto a esa situación, parecían amigos de toda la vida y eso no le incomodaba para nada.

—Para, para, para, ¿me estás diciendo que Bel hizo eso? —Kyoya sonreía.

—Y si, apuestas son apuestas, creo que Alaude y Giotto casi lo mata pero bueno es lo que había que hacer —Tsunayoshi no podía parar de reírse.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYA CANTADO EN FRENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO A GIOTTO LA CANCIÓN DEL PROFE! ¡ME MUERO! —decía el hombre mientras sujetaba su estomago —. Eso es maldad.

—Bue, yo conozco un cierto castaño que le gusta apostar y que me obligo a usar un estúpido traje rosa —el castaño sonrío divertido.

—Baaaaa eso no es nada, no escuchaste a los chicos, una vez hicimos que Bya y Et quedaran atados a un poste de luz en pleno centro Neoyorquino, sabes lo que es eso, y encima con la inscripción "SOY TÚ ESCLAVO" en sus pechos, amén de que la policía los metió presos.

—O sea que tengo que sentirme agradecido de que no haya sido peor —el castaño asintió y el pelinegro sonrío, mientras ordenaban el postre. Tsunayoshi miraba al chico con actitud curiosa, desde la tarde había una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, su curiosidad no pudo mas así que…

—Kyoya.

—Hn.

—Hagamos así, yo te hago una pregunta personal y después me haces una, y hay que responder con la verdad —el chico frunció el ceño pero luego asintió —. Él chico de hoy, ¿de dónde lo conoces? —Kyoya alzo las cejas y sonrío.

—Shin y yo nos conocimos en la zona, él estaba con los Vindice, un día me saco de una pelea en la cual estaba con desventajas y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos —el chico se mordió el labio, esa respuesta le había generado miles de preguntas más, el chico adivinándole el pensamiento dijo: —que mejor sean 5 preguntas —el castaño sonrío y pensó cuidadosamente la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es que te metiste en el ambiente de las carreras? O sea sos un ricachón que tiene todo lo que quiere así que no entiendo.

—Sencillo, la velocidad me hace sentir en libertad y bueno al tener todo lo material me faltaba algo, como veras mi padre es un buen hombre pero se llevo la paternidad a marzo, así que apareció mi tío Reborn, el me mostro ese mundo, un lugar lleno de diversión, mujeres, hombres, velocidad, sexo y todo lo que se puede pedir. Así que entre y me transforme en el Erizo —el chico frunció el ceño y luego formulo su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Por qué dejaste el ambiente de las carreras si tanto te gusta la velocidad? —el semblante del chico se puso algo serio, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos avellana respiro y dijo:

—Vos conoces como es, vicios y todo eso, sucedió que hace unos años, me enamore. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, silencioso, rebelde, frágil, decidido y misterioso —el corazón del castaño se comprimió con cada palabra, él sabía que no estaba ni cerca de esas características, obviamente no dejo que el dolor se notara y lo siguió escuchando —. El problema era que estaba prohibido, era el novio de Ricardo y a la vez el hermano gemelo de Shin, y yo en esa época era la cual me pasaba desafiando a Vindice, Dino y Mukuro me acompañaban, siempre buscaba llamar la atención de Xanxus pero ahí estaba Ricardo, él era su dueño y yo pensaba que él lo amaba, un día Ricardo fue en busca de otras zonas en el mundo, y Shin, quien ya era muy amigo mío nos presento formalmente, nos sentíamos muy bien juntos y empezamos a salir fue el mejor año de mi vida, hasta que regreso Ricardo, él le dijo que ya no lo quería que se había enamorado de mi, pero vos sabes cómo es, no lo acepto así que unos días después en los cuales él intento que ella regresara, le mando esa maldita rosa negra —Tsuna estaba helado con la historia que le contaba el azabache, el chico bebió un poco de gaseosa y continuo —. Obviamente que Xanxus hizo caso omiso y se la tiro en la cara frente a todos —el chico hizo una leve sonrisa —. Era extremadamente tranquilo, pero cuando explotaba lo hacía en grande, como si tuviera una llama de la ira en su interior. Bueno la cosa es que sabíamos que Ricardo lo iba a tomar a como dé lugar así que decidí retarlo a la carrera del destino —Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos de par en par y sin pensarlo le tomo la mano que tenia sobre la mesa, el chico sintió el contacto y sonrío —. Ya conoces como es el lugar, y bueno el acepto Xanxus estaba conmigo, íbamos a todo lo que da, yo estaba rebasándolo cuando el muy maldito me tiro el auto encima y caímos por la montaña, rodamos unos cuantos metros hacia abajo —los ojos del chico se cristalizaron y sin pensarlo apretó la mano del castaño —. Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el rostro de Xanxus lleno de sangre, estaba inconsciente, una rama había atravesado uno de sus costados, yo tenía sangre en las manos y en la cabeza, además de que me dolía todo el cuerpo y en el costado izquierdo de mi abdomen sentía frio, desesperado intentaba salir del auto y sacar a Xanxus, puesto que podía llegar a explotar, pero era imposible ya que tenia incrustada una enorme rama en mi costado izquierdo, aquel que me estaba enfriando, grite, trate de despertar a Xanxus pero él no reaccionaba, pasaron unos segundos y perdí la conciencia. Luego recuerdo haber despertando en el hospital, con mi hermano, mi tío Alaude y mi padre a los costados muy preocupados, lo primero que hice fue preguntar dónde estaba Xanxus —una risa amarga salió de sus labios —. Mi padre me miro con algo de enfado, claro después del alivio de saber que estaba bien, venia la parte de las reprimendas. Pero Fon me miraba triste y simplemente me tomo la mano. Ahí entendí, ese día fue cuando todo se derrumbo, Xanxus había muerto en el accidente y yo no pude hacer nada, fue mi maldita culpa si no hubiese retado a Ricardo, si no me hubiese metido en su camino para que él siguiera con él, él ahora estaría vivo —por el rostro de Tsuna caían silenciosas lagrimas mientras le apretaba la mano al chico —. Esa fue la razón por la cual abandone las carreras, todo me recordaba a él, su luz se había extinguido y yo simplemente perdí en brazo y me ligue una estúpida cicatriz, debería haber sido yo no él… Obviamente que ni bien me recupere fue al galpón y molí a golpes a Ricardo, se lo tuvieron que llevar en una ambulancia —el chico levanto la mirada, y se paralizo al ver las lagrimas que caían por el rostro del castaño, sin pensárselo se las limpio tiernamente con la mano libre, el chico regreso a la tierra se soltó de él, se limpio mejor y le dijo con tono de disculpa:

—Lo siento… —el chico frunció el ceño.

—No fue tu culpa, así que.

—No Kyoya, siento haberte obligado indirectamente a correr otra vez esa maldita carrera —el chico sonrío y le tomo tiernamente la mano.

—Tsunayoshi, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, lo hice porque quería y lo volvería a hacer si es para salvarte de algo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, y esta conexión fue rota por el mozo que les trajo sus postres. El silencio se apodero de la mesa, Tsunayoshi estaba analizando cada detalle de lo que le acababa de contar el chico y luego la última frase, Kyoya estaba histérico con semejante calma así que dijo:

—Ok, ahora pregunto yo —el castaño frunció el ceño regresando a la tierra y dijo:

—No, nops me quedan dos más.

—Dale, te pregunto yo tres y después vos me haces las que te faltan y yo también —el castaño suspiro y asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con aquello.

—A ver, a ver… ¿Qué le puedo preguntar al nene?...

* * *

**¡Continua!~**

**Este episodio me dejo completamente enamorada~ **

**Un paso al pasado de Kyoya y ahora un paso al pasado de Tsunayoshi. **

**TTwTT llore escribiéndolo; pobre de Xanxus, *W* y esos hermanos de Xanxus y Squalo son geniales. **

**Espero que les guste el cap. **

**KISS AND HUG. **

**An~ **


	20. Sexo, Alcohol, Drogas y Deportes Extremo

**AVISO: **

**Lo voy a decir antes de que comiencen a leer el fic, así que si hay algún problema no me importa. Ok no, pero que se hace. **

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las hermosa chicas que me agregaron al Facebook y me avisaron del plagio a mi fic, a decir verdad no pensé que tuviera esa cantidad de personas preocupadas por la publicación ilegal de una idea que me toma todos los fines de semana expresar y no dejar que muera y que me da de todo corazón escribir. No me moleste, es extraño pero la verdad no tengo problema en que el fic se disperse, lo guarden lo impriman o algo que quieran hacer pero por lo menos dar crédito. **

**Yo le agradezco a Brina por su maravillosa idea, si no fuera por ella el fic no existiría, a Akira Amano por sus personajes y sin duda a mi cabeza por controlar la personalidad de esta cantidad de personajes para no confundirme. **

**Así que si algo así vuelve a pasar sin duda que tomare replegarías con todo esto. **

**Las personas que hacen plagio son lo más asqueroso del mundo, si no tienen idea de cómo escribir bueno entonces colóquense a leer o a aprender a manejar su imaginación. **

**Pero por otra parte, hay muchas chicas que me han dicho que les gustaría imprimir la historia y tenerla en una carpeta, usualmente a mí también me gustaría hacer lo mismo cuando termine la historia, así que desde la otra semana comenzare a arreglar los capítulos y corregir los horrores ortográficos, y arreglar los problemas :3 **

**De aquí hasta que se termine estaré revisando mucho los capítulos para no tener errores, **

**L s quiero un montón y a todos los que me leen **

**KISS AND HUG~ **

* * *

Capítulo XXI

"Sexo, Alcohol, Drogas y Deportes Extremos"

—A ver… a ver… ¿Qué le puedo preguntar al nene? —Kyoya se puso pensativo, colocando sus manos en su barbilla mirando al castaño, en un minuto su lamparita se encendió y sonrió —. Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿Cómo es que vos entraste al mundo de las carreras? —el castaño sonrió.

—Que predecible que sos. Es fácil la respuesta, como te dije hace un rato, Et, Bya, Mako y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, éramos vecinos y nuestras madres eran súper unidas. Bueno los cuatro éramos personas de la noche, recorrimos bares, antros y tantos lugares que jamás entrarías, así conocimos a Ao, Lan, Haru y Kai. Pero ese no es el tema, Et es el mayor de nosotros cuatro y un día dijo que había visto que cerraban la calle y fue a inspeccionar descubriendo la "zona" de la ciudad, a todos nos gustan los autos, la mecánica, eso fue culpa del papa de Et que es mecánico y nosotros no las pasábamos en el garaje ayudando, bueno la cuestión es que decidimos ir a ver cómo era todo y bueno con el tiempo le tomamos el gustito y nos ganamos el respeto y la fama como "_Las fieras de New York_" —Kyoya frunció el ceño y Tsunayoshi sonrió —. Nunca te diste cuenta que a veces nos llamamos por apodos de animales —Kyoya analizo y unos apodos vinieron a su mente, el chico le sonrió incluso mas —. A ver, Et es el **_Leopardo_**, astuto, rápido y sociable; el mejor del grupo. Mako es el **_Águila_**, aunque realmente no lo parezca tiene un presentimiento y una intuición realmente increíble; es capaz de localizar a corredores novatos que se crecen en potencia, los caza y los acecha. Bya es el **_Dragón_**; inteligente, casi como un Dios que trata a los humanos con lejanía pero a la vez los domina. Haru es el **_Tigre_**, tiene la capacidad de correr y hacer que los demás conductores se arrodillen ante él, es como si fuera alguien diferente cuando va a correr. Ao es el **_Perezoso_** como todos lo llamamos, es bastante flojo pero cuando se trata de una pelea o una carrera es el más inteligente de todos, Aoba tiene la capacidad de ver los puntos débiles de su oponente y atacarlo, cuando sus gafas son removidas es capaz de ver mas allá. Lancia es el **_Oso_** alto, fuerte y el más poderoso de todos, tiene la capacidad de arrasar a un oponente más grande que él e incluso moverse muy rápido cuando el oponente es más pequeño, pero es la mama oso; cuando alguien está herido lo ayuda aunque no lo conozca. Kai es el **_Tiburón_**, puede ser demasiado tranquilo de hecho lo es pero cuando huele sangre o mejor dicho dinero se vuelve como el mejor cazador del océano, en busca de su presa sin dejarla escapar —el chico analizaba todo y se daba cuenta de las veces que escucho esos apodos y los tatuajes que tenían los chicos, y jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que era por esas cosas y mucho menos que hacían referencia a las carreras, en eso el apodo de Tsunayoshi se le vino a la mente.

—Y vos…eres él León —el chico sonrió.

—Sips, según Mako es porque parezco el rey de la selva, usualmente si yo no estoy en las competencias los chicos siempre dicen que les va mal, soy como… "el centro" de las fieras —dijo soltando una corta carcajada —. Mi apodo completo seria "El León del Cielo.

— ¿León del cielo?

—Sip, todos tienen un apodo largo que los identifica, "El Leopardo del Tornado", "El Águila contracorriente" "El Dragón Celestial" "El Tigre del Huracán" "El Perezoso de la Lluvia" "El Oso del Terremoto" y "El Tiburón del Tsunami" —comento con una ligera sonrisa —. Pero a decir verdad si le preguntas a Mako te va a decir la razón.

—¿Y vos, no me la decís?

—Nops, aunque en realidad no sé por qué me dicen así, los apodos te los ponen los demás y bueno te dicen pero que se yo se me olvido —el pelinegro sonrió y guardo la pregunta en su mente para decirle al peliblanco de flecos, aunque si la analizaba en cómo se comportaba a la hora del sexo ese apodo le quedaba de lujo. El castaño siguió comiendo su helado tranquilo.

—Ok, siguiente pregunta. Una vez, no se a quien fue, oí que antes Makoto y tu eran peores de lo que son ahora, ¿a que hace referencia eso? —el castaño dejo de mover la cuchara del helado y se avergonzó completamente, tanto así que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabía que responderle por un lado sentía que esa noche era para contar las verdades, pero por el otro tenía miedo de que Kyoya lo juzgara. Suspiro y dijo:

—Kyoya, no creo que quieras saber eso… son cosas del pasado —el chico lo miro algo sorprendido pero luego le dijo tranquilo, mientras dirigía una mano a su fleco y lo apartaba un poco.

—Tsunayoshi, no hay nada que me pueda asustar o me haga juzgarte, después de todo no soy un buen ejemplo —el castaño suspiro resignado.

—Ok, la cosa es así: Mis viejos se separaron cuando yo tenía unos escasos… 5 o 6 años. Era molesto pero por dentro todavía era un chico y me divertía constantemente, pero cuando creces la mente se va dando cuenta de las cosas, el idiota de mi hermano siempre me culpo por los problemas de la familia, decía que era mi culpa que mama y papa se hayan divorciado y un par de cosas más, y ahí empezó a ocultar mi tristeza para que mi mama no se derrumbara porque sus hijos se llevaban mal, la forma de escapar o mejor dicho de liberarme era ir a lo de los chicos para pasar el rato en el garaje o lo que sea, mi mama comenzó a estar todo él día encerrada en casa, Helena y Lulú trataban de estar con ella siempre y cuando no se derrumbara, pero un año después mi padre regreso a casa borracho, ese día yo no estaba en casa; al parecer se había peleado con la mujer que tenia ahora y violo a mi madre; digamos que los Sawada tenemos buena puntería, dios porque mi mama luego de esa noche volvió a quedar embarazada y ese fue el nacimiento de Ryu. Después mi mama conoció a Jack y todo estuvo mejor, yo tenía 10 años cuando apareció. Jack parecía el hombre perfecto, el americano ídolo, cabello rubio largo de hecho lo llevaba amarrado siempre como tu hermanos obviamente su cabello era más voluminoso, era elegante y causal, siempre estaba pendiente de Ryu mi madre e incluso de mi; salíamos algunas noches al cine, comíamos fuera de casa pero cuando cumplí los 14 años dejo a mi mama. Nosotros ya andábamos en las carreras y en la noche, pero era chico todavía tenía 14 años y Et ni Bya dejaba que estuviera tanto tiempo, no nos dejaban hacer tonterías, Mako era débil de cuerpo en aquella época, siempre se enfermaba por asma por esa razón hasta el momento Byakuran pasa todo él día encima de él por si un ataque le llegase a ocurrir, en otra palabras éramos los más débiles del grupo y teníamos que estar bajo sus ojos. Cuando Jack se fue me sentí mal, mi mama volvió a caer y yo no podía resistirle la caída, pero bueno ella nunca se entero o mejor dicho se entero tarde, para ella yo era el típico nene que ayudaba, el ejemplo y todo eso, pero era todo lo contrario. Cuando tenía los 14 años mi hermano se peleo muy mal con mi mama y se fue a vivir con mi papa, como mi vieja no estaba nunca, y si estaba no hablaba mucho o tomaba, lloraba sola en la habitación, yo me la pasaba en la casa de Bya y Mako con Ryu que todavía estaba pequeño, ya en esa época los dos vivían solos, Ryu era la única cosa que quizás podría calmarme, usualmente cuando salíamos se quedaba con Lulú. Mako y yo estamos cansados de que los chicos nos vigilen así que empezamos a movernos solos en la noche, salíamos y tomábamos alcohol como no te imaginas, al principio era homofóbico, de hecho antes de comenzar a salir con Mako solo lo era, las mujeres era lo único que se me cruzaba por la mente; y entre ellas una especial… **_Kyoko Sawada. _**Luego de una serie de acontecimientos, Et me hizo superar la homofobia, mas sin embargo yo nunca era la parte sumisa, siempre estábamos seduciendo a cualquier idiota que nos gustara y nos lo llevábamos a la cama, éramos un desastre. A Makoto, Kai y Lancia les enseñaron artes marciales, igual que a mí, de hecho Aoba y Lancia fueron mis maestros en artes marciales, Aoba me enseño un poco de boxeo y artes marciales mientras que Lancia se baso mas en el conocimiento de las artes, así que vivíamos peleando con cualquier imbécil que se le hiciera el vivo con nosotros, las calles de New York están divididas, y había un lugar en especial donde los gay o más bien los homo como nosotros podríamos entrar, estábamos en etapa autodestructiva, **_sexo_**, **_alcohol_**, **_drogas_** y **_deportes extremos_** —Kyoya analizo esas cuatro palabras, y habían dos que nunca se hubiese imaginado, y él jamás hubiese probado —. Así éramos dos desastres andantes, chicos enojados con la vida de porquería que teníamos. Era nuestra forma de escapar de los problemas, no era nada sana ni razonable pero era la única que conocíamos en aquel entonces, éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo y retando a la muerte cada vez que podíamos —Kyoya estaba estático, analizando la narración, ok se imaginaba algunas cosas así pero no tanto… no a ese extremo.

—Tsuna…

—Hn.

—Tu frase, fue que estaban en etapa autodestructiva, sexo, alcohol, drogas y deportes extremos. Las dos primeras yo también las tuve, pero… ¿las otras? —el castaño amplio una sonrisa amargamente, y metió lentamente una cucharada de helado en su boca saboreándolo.

—Si Kyoya te dije que éramos desastres, igual no te hagas la cabeza, con lo de las drogas, solo fumábamos algún que otro porro y alguna vez probamos el acido y el éxtasis, pero nunca adictos, solo lo hacíamos para "_alegrarnos_", si una estupidez, pero que le vamos a hacer éramos unos pobres estúpidos andando solos por la vida. Y bueno en cuanto a los deportes extremos —esta vez una sonrisa divertida se cruzo por sus labios —. Que te puedo decir, nos gustaba la adrenalina y todo eso, así que nos mandábamos en cualquiera que encontremos, igual Bya y Et nos acompañaban en eso, a ellos también le apasionan esas cosas —el chico frunció el ceño y luego pregunto.

— ¿Qué deportes hicieron? —el castaño sonrió divertido recordando.

—Pasamos por varios, cuanto más arriesgados mejor, la idea era retar al destino y a la muerte, hicimos Paracaidismo, Bungee Jumping, Surf, Montañismo, Snowboard el cual fue divertidísimo en las montañas de Alaska, Parapente, Motocross, Rafting, Buceo, Esquí, Ciclismo, Skateboard, Ala Delta, Kitesurf, Esquí Acuático, Moto de Nieve, Cuatriciclo, Motonautica, Windsurf en el océano pacifico, Sandboard en el gran cañón cerca de las vegas, Kayak y bueno, el ultimo fue Salto Base, el cual no pudimos completar, puesto que es muy difícil tirarse desde un edificio y que después no te encierre la policía, y además prometí que no lo haría más —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Por qué prometiste que no lo harías mas? —el castaño se mordió el labio.

—Esa sería la cuarta pregunta, no vale.

—Vamos Tsuna estamos en el tema, es lo mismo —el castaño lanzo un suspiro y metió una cucharada de helado en su boca.

—Bue, como escuchaste hicimos varios deportes, ¿varios? Dios no hemos terminado los deportes porque nos hicieron prometer que no lo haríamos mas, porque si no quien sabe donde estuviéramos. Unos nos llevaron practica y otros directamente era mandarse y hacerlo, con el salto base la primera vez fue desde un puente, estuvo genial te sientes libre y es espectacular, luego de una antena a las cinco de la mañana con el sol saliendo, fue re divertido puesto que era la primera vez de los chicos y la segunda de Mako y de mi. Pero luego hicimos el salto en tierra desde un precipicio que encontró Ethan, no medimos el viento que estaba fuerte, y este arrastro mi paracaídas a una zona llena de arboles y rocas, caí y me enrosque en todo el lugar, tardaron un día encontrarme y cuando lo hicieron estaba muy mal herido, me había roto una pierna, tenía todo el cuerpo rasguñado y había perdido muchísima sangre, estuve bastante grave en el hospital, de hecho no fue nada comparado con la navaja de Levi, de la cual salí el mismo día. Mi mama sufrió mucho y cuando desperté ella estaba ahí, y los demás, Makoto tenía un yeso y algunos magullones, puesto que a él también el viento lo había arrastrado pero le había salido barato. Mi mama nos hizo jurar y perjurar que jamás volveríamos a hacerlo ni tampoco ninguna tontería de esas, ambos aceptamos y bueno ahí quedo mi última vez de "Salto de Base" incompleto. Por cierto, durante ese tiempo los que salieron ilesos les toco consentirnos.

—Ustedes estaban completamente locos…

—Error Hibari, estamos completamente locos. Pero bue, lo extremo ahora quedo en el pasado, por eso no corro mas, ni nada de eso, a Mako le cuesta más resistirse pero quiere tanto a mi mama que lo logra, por más que a veces corra —sonrió divertido.

— ¿Puedo hacer mis últimas preguntas?

—Querrás decir, tu última pregunta —el pelinegro suspiro.

—Ok, ok mi última pregunta. ¿Cómo dejaste toda la locura de la noche?

—Fácil, mi compañero de juerga se puso de novio. Amen que Et y Bya se enteraron y casi nos matan, no nos dejaban salir a ningún lado solos, así que nos hicieron perjurar y jurar que nunca más tocaríamos alguna droga y que trataríamos de no hacer estupideces —el pelinegro sonrío, le pareció irónico que esos dos le pusieran limites.

— ¿Y ustedes aceptaron?

—Es la desventaja de ser el menor del grupo, y que en esa época el asma de Mako estuviera en contra de todo. Pero igual los dos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos cada vez mas perdidos y decidimos dejar de hacer tantas tonterías, solo quedo sexo y alcohol —le sonrío y el chico frunció el ceño.

—O sea… ¿Qué estuviste con miles de flaco? —esto lo dijo en un tono disgustado, cosa que le causo gracia al castaño.

—Y bueno Kyoya, la carne es débil, los hombres somos porquerías, pero de alguna manera de la cintura para abajo servimos —esto hizo que el chico lo mirara con desaprobación, y el castaño le sonrío.

—No metas a todos en una misma bolsa.

—No, eso es verdad Fon es una excepción —una punzada de celos atravesó al Hibari, ahí aparecía el perfecto Fon. El castaño adivino sus pensamientos y dijo:

—Ok, mi turno. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Fon? —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no tengo nada contra él.

—Vamos Kyoya bien te recuerdo decir que era el perfecto y que se yo, amén de que tu papa alardea sobre él, o sea no entiendo. Explica —el pelinegro suspiro resignado.

—Ok es así, Fon es el mayor, el preferido, el que nunca tuvo problemas en el instituto, el que estudia, tiene excelentes calificaciones, es educado, inteligente, elegante, el que jamás en su vida cayó preso, o sea el modelo ejemplar. Yo a Fon lo quiero, pero a veces me revienta que todos piensen que es perfecto, nadie lo es. Y bueno… es ese el problema —el castaño sonrío.

—Baaaaa no es perfecto, o sea jamás en su vida se emborracho hasta la medula, nunca tuvo relaciones, tiene un espectacular mercedes y lo maneja a uno por hora como una abuelita, o sea por ser un caballero se perdió la época de cometer errores adolecentes —el pelinegro le sonrío —. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿VOS ESTUVISTE PRESO?! —el castaño se dio cuenta tiempo después de este detalle, Kyoya sonrío.

—Y bue, agarrarse a golpes en vía pública no está recomendado —ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, estaban disfrutando de esa noche de confesiones y amista, se sentían bastante augusto.

—Igual, anda despidiéndote del Fon santito —Kyoya frunce el ceño sin entender a lo que el castaño le sonrío —. A ver si te conecta la única neurona que tienes con algo que encuentre para que reacciones, o sea se puso de novio con Makoto.

—Pero tu amigo ya abandono la mala vida.

—Sí, si todo eso, pero a Mako le sigue encantando salir de noche a divertirse, correr carreras y por sobre todo le encanta el sexo.

—Fon dijo que él va a esperarlo —Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar reír.

—Sí, pero uno no es de piedra y bue, somos hombres y sabemos cómo hacer maldades a otros hombres para hacer que caigan, después de todo nos conocemos perfectamente y no te olvides que es una Águila, sabe por donde agarrar a su presa —le dijo socarronamente el castaño.

—Sí, sé muy bien que ustedes son expertos en calentar la pava y no tomar el mate —le dijo algo picado el chico, cosa que hizo que el castaño sonriera divertido y en tono malicioso le dijo:

—Hay pobrecito del Kyoyacito, que no puede contener su cerebro, con las maldades que le hacen los nenes buenos~

—Hn —el chico comenzó a reír y ambos siguieron charlando de trivialidades, en eso el castaño se quedo completamente helado, mirando hacia un punto detrás de Kyoya, el chico frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada.

En una mesa en frente de ellos había un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años de cabello rubio completamente alborotados, con un poco de barba en su barbilla del mismo color, sus ojos eran casi dorados parecidos a avellanas, a su lado había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro cortado en capa mas debajo de su cuello. A su lado dos chicas pequeñas y sobre todo una hermosa mujer de unos 17 años de su misma edad de cabello castaño y corto con los ojos color anaranjados casi dorados como los del hombre. La familia reía mientras comían, Tsunayoshi se tenso y cuando Kyoya lo miro vio que su rostro se ensombreció, con una voz fría y algo triste dijo:

—Kyoya, por favor paga y vamos —el chico frunció el ceño y sin rechistar paga la cuenta, ambos salieron del lugar y Tsunayoshi se dirigió hacia la playa, se saco los zapatos y las medias y comenzó a caminar, casi automáticamente con la mirada perdida y algo triste, Kyoya frunció el ceño y no quiso interrumpirlo, simplemente se descalzo, se acerco a la orilla del mar y contemplo la luna. Tsunayoshi suspiro y luego dijo mirando al cielo —. Era Iemitsu, mi padre. Con su esposa y las niñas… una es de su mujer y las otras es de ambos —Kyoya lo miro y entendió todo, el chico sonrío amargamente —. ¿Sabías que jamás llevo a mi mama a un lugar como este?, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ella. Solo era su trabajo y tiempo después mi hermano. Solo se acordó de que tenia hija cuando se divorciaron y luego paso a ser el centro de atención Ryu, pero luego de que su mujer salió embarazada hasta de Ryu se olvido un tiempo —Kyoya simplemente lo escuchaba, quería que se desahogara, él sabía por experiencia que dejar todo adentro te envenenaba —. En una época lo quería mucho, ok no digo que ahora no lo quiera solo es que con el tiempo me fui cansando de su forma de tratarme, de tratar de llenarme la cabeza contra mi mama, no sé hasta que cumplí los 10 u 11 era todo divertido, juegos, juguetes, vacaciones, pero luego crecí y te voy a ser sincero jamás me lleve bien con su familia. Bueno que te voy a decir si lo hice durante un tiempo, estuve enamorado de esa niña que estaba sentada junto a él, hermosa, dulce pero manipuladora, mi padre le había dicho que me enamorara, que fuera dulce conmigo y luego que metiera cizaña de mi madre a mi cabeza —chasqueo sus dientes —. Todo estaba bien con su mujer, pero ella tiene tres hijas mas, a las cuales mi papa les prestaba más atención que a mí, ¿Es extraño? Mi madre tuvo tres hijos y la otra mujer tuvo tres hijas, ¿Qué coincidencia? La mujer es muy falsa a decir verdad, y bueno ahí empezó a cambiar la cosa, al principio eran puros celos pero después fue cambiando —el castaño suspiro y se sentó sobre la arena, Kyoya hizo lo mismo a unos centímetros de él —. Cada fin de semana que iba con ellos me sentía en sapo de otro pozo, nunca me gusto la manera en que se manejaban, las hijas eran muy malcriadas y se vivían fastidiando, son unos años menor que yo y vivían molestando, por suerte yo iba con Mako —el chico sonrío —. Pero esa chica era diferente… era completamente diferente a sus hermanas se sentaba con Mako y con migo y nos poníamos a charlar de cualquier tontería de niños, jugábamos, nos divertíamos y su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa siempre me hacia sonrojarme completamente, la única chica de la cual me enamore; la única chica de la cual había sentido cosas desde que estaba pequeño. A pesar de ser mi hermanastra, le dije que nos íbamos a casar… y ella acepto, incluso me regalo un anillo que nuestro padre nos había comprado… pero —golpeo su frente en sus rodillas —. Todo fue un truco, luego de unos meses comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a llenar mi cabeza de cizaña, que mi madre era una porquería, que nunca podría ser como su madre… —mordió sus labios —. Y luego estaba su mujer… tenía un problema con Makoto, es que papa lo conocía y bueno a él no le molestaba, hasta que esa frívola mujer dijo que no le caía bien y que no le gustaba que vaya gente desconocida a su casa, dicho sea de paso los amigos de sus hijas podían ir sin problemas. A mi papa nunca le molesto Mako, es mas era un alivio porque así no tenía que estar todo el tiempo encima mío, pero claro ella se lo dijo y de repente no podía ir, eso me enfado… pero me lo aguante —una lagrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla del castaño, Kyoya amago a abrazarlo pero luego se freno en el aire, no quería que él chico comenzara a gritarle justo ahora que ambos estaban siendo tan sinceros —. Luego de eso, una vez escuche a Kyoko hablando con su madre de que simplemente un poco mas e iba a estar completamente en la palma de su mano, no entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, hasta que ese día de casualidad vi por la ventana a un chico llegar a la casa y besar a Kyoko, era su novio, la muy maldita solo me estaba utilizando —apretó sus puños —. Con el tiempo, empecé a ir con Ryu, y no me la pasaba completamente solo de hecho Ryu siempre estaba conmigo, luego de ese suceso le tire las palabras en la cara a Kyoko que dejara de manipularme como si fuese un muñeco cualquiera, ella negó absolutamente todo y hasta juro que ese solo era un conocido. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y yo deje de hablar con ella, solo me importa Ryu y su presencia, ella comenzó a enojarse y me dejo de hablar durante un tiempo, siempre que iba era lo mismo me ignoraba e incluso hacia que sus hermanas siempre terminaban peleando con nosotros, pero al final siempre terminaba metiéndose Makishima y terminábamos por pelear completamente los dos, el llanto de Ryu, los gritos de las hermanas y sobre todo esa risa, esa maldita risa de Kyoko Sawada que tanto odio… Con el tiempo, empecé a poner excusas para no ir, él se enojaba mucho, como si alguna vez le hubiésemos importado. Y bueno deje de verlos, solo venia para mi cumpleaños o el de Ryu —sonrío amargamente —. Me acuerdo la última vez que vino a casa, yo tenía 12 años, y él día anterior Jack había dejado a mi mama, ella estaba destruida, y yo me hice el fuerte, ni bien logre que dejara de tomar, pero logre por lo menos que Lulú se quedara con Ryu para que no estuviera llorando al compa de mi madre, la metía a la cama aun llorando y me fui a lo de Mako, ahí hice mi juramento. Pero bue la cosa es que él también habita tenido un mal día sí que decidimos que había que destrozarnos, Yo ni me acorde que el día siguiente vendría Iemitsu —Kyoya lo miro sin entender, si se suponía que él hombre no lo veía porque iría ese día, pareció que Tsunayoshi le leyó la mente, porque dijo amargamente: —Jack no tuvo mejor idea que dejar a mi mama el día antes de mi cumpleaños, Sips, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —dijo sarcástico el chico para luego seguir con la historia —. Al otro día venia el que puso la esperma y bue yo no lo registre, fue una de esas noches autodestructivas que tuvimos con Mako, tome todo lo que se me cruzaba, y fumamos, volví a la casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, estaba algo perdido puesto que la mezcla de alcohol y drogas no es muy buena que digamos, llegue y justo aparecía él en su auto, yo estaba hecho un desastre. Él se bajo del auto y fue a saludarme, creo que un padre normal se hubiese puesto mal, hubiese tratado por todos los medios buscar ayuda y hacerme recapacitar, pero lastimosamente él no es un padre normal…

**Flash Back… **

**Un castaño ebrio y bajo los efectos de la marihuana e incluso un poco de heroína, con la ropa desgarrada y varios chupones en su cuerpo, intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa, en eso un Mazda 6 plateado se estaciona, y de él baja un hombre adulto de cabellos rubios y ojos casi dorados, mientras que atrás de él se baja una dulce chica de cabellos castaños y ojos como los de él hombre. **

**— ¿Tsunayoshi? —el chico se da la vuelta y mira al hombre y a la niña, quien frunció el ceño al observar sus fachas y Kyoko no hizo más que tapar su boca. Sus ojos se encontraban pequeños y rojizos, y el sol de esa tarde no ayudaba para nada. **

**—Vaya, miren quien llego… el padre modelo y la zorra barata, oh lo siento el ejemplo a seguir y la dulce Kyoko-chan —el hombre lo miro con el ceño fruncido y la chica se enojo frunciendo el ceño. **

**— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¡Tsunayoshi!** **—el castaño lo miro y comenzó a reírse. **

**— ¡Esto no es para reírse Tsu-kun! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quién es zorra barata?! —dijo enojada la castaña. **

**— ¿Esto? Es un nene, que vive rodeado de malditos hijos de su putisima madre que lastiman a las mujeres que quiere, esto es un chico que está cansado de esta mierda de vida que le toco, y que no aguanta más y para escapar se droga, se emborracha y tiene sexo con el primer idiota que encuentre. ¡Si querido padre! ¡Soy Gay! Y tú —dijo mirando a Kyoko con una sonrisa burlona de lado —. Solo eres una zorrilla manipuladora, ¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras?** **—el hombre lo miraba indignado, no podía aceptar semejante imagen. **

**—Esto es desagradable, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, y bueno debía imaginarme que te convertirías en una porquería, después de todo la sangre de la zorra de tu madre corre por tus venas —el chico lo miro con odio, y apretó sus puños lanzando un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del hombre, sin duda le partió un poco la nariz y la sangre estaba en su mano. **

**— ¡NUNCA EN TU MALDITA VIDA VUELVAS A LLAMAS ASÍ A MI MAMA! ¡ELLA ME DIO LA VIDA! ¡SU CARIÑO! ¡SIEMPRE ESTUVO AHÍ PARA MÍ Y ME CUIDO, ELLA HIZO LO MEJOR QUE PUDO POR MÍ, RYU Y EL MAL AGRADECIDO DE MAKISHIMA, NI SE TE OCURRA NOMBRARLA PORQUE ELLA SI VALE, NO COMO UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL QUE DEJO A SU FAMILIA POR UNA PENDEJA DE 20! —el hombre, frunció el ceño y lanzo de la misma manera un golpe que le rompió el tabique al castaño y lo hizo golpear contra la puerta, y toser sangre por la gran potencia. El castaño dirigió una mano a su nariz y frunció el ceño. **

**—Eres un asqueroso imbécil y drogadicto, no puedo creer que seas hijo mío. Desde hoy olvídate que tienes padre —el chico comenzó a reír sarcásticamente. **

**—Tarde Iemitsu, hace tiempo que no tengo padre, es mas creo que lo más cercano a un padre fue el maldito de Jack, vos solo sos un cajero automático el cual le pido plata cada vez que necesito. **

**— ¡Me das asco y repugnancia, no puedo creer que tengas mi apellido! —y dicho esto el hombre se dio la vuelta directo al carro. **

**—Espero que tú y tu madre se pudran en este infierno de barrio, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, porque no vale la pena que mi apellido lo repita en tu maldita vida, imbécil —le dijo la mujer cruzada de brazos pero luego amplio una sonrisa —. Y digamos que tenias un poco de razón hace un año, solo te utilizaba, te hubiera dejado utilizar y hubiera tenido una vida distinta a la que tendrías con la zorra de tu madre —el castaño apretó sus dientes y se iba a tirar encima de la castaña que grito pero un golpe estrello a Tsuna en la puerta, estando Makishima delante de él. **

**—Ni se te ocurra colocarle una mano encima a Kyoko, Tsunayoshi. **

**—Makishima, bastardo… —dijo Tsunayoshi limpiándose la sangre que estaba saliendo de su nariz, frunció el ceño y se levanto tambaleándose un poco lanzando un puño a la mejilla ajena de la cual lo mando a rodar un poco hacia atrás, el hombre de cabellos rubios le devolvió el golpe pero fue detenido por la mano de Tsunayoshi que sonrío arrogante y le devolvió una patada en el estomago —. Eres un maldito bastardo, te odio… a ti y el desgraciado de Iemitsu —dijo mientras golpeaba la cara de Makishima en su rodilla rompiendo su nariz y sin duda la mayoría del rostro ajeno, el hombre se bajo corriendo del carro y tomo de la mano de Tsunayoshi golpeándolo contra la pared, provocando que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio cayendo arrodillado al suelo. **

**— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! **

**— ¡Padre! ¡Makishima está mal! ¡Vamos al hospital! —el hombre metió como pudo al rubio al carro y los dos mandaron una última mirada al castaño que estaba mirando el suelo con su ropa y su rostro lleno de sangre. El carro desapareció y el castaño se quedo mirando la nada, de un momento a otro la puerta de la casa de alado se abrió y un divertido Ethan iba saliendo cuando se detuvo quedo completamente en blanco. **

**— ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsunayoshi! —grito Ethan dejando la puerta abierta, detrás de él dos adultos mas salieron y se alarmaron por encontrarlo en ese estado… **

**Fin del Flash Back… **

Kyoya estaba estático, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como un padre podía ser tan repulsivo con su hijo, ok él lo admitía su papa no era de 10 pero jamás diría cosas así, o si el apareciera en el estado de Tsunayoshi se preocuparía y lo ayudaría, tenía ganas de ir a golpear al hombre que estaba cenando. Pero logro contenerse y miro con el ceño fruncido al castaño que reía amargamente.

— ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? —el chico analizo y no encontró nada divertido en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, el chico sonrío amargamente.

—Todavía era virgen, es mas Makoto fue quien evito que ese día perdiera mi pureza con un imbécil del bar, me saco a rastras como pudo —el castaño suspiro y miro al azabache —Kyoya, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —El chico asintió —, ¿me abrazas?

Kyoya se sorprendió pero sin dudarlo atrapo al castaño entre sus fuertes brazos, él se apoyo en su pecho y lo apretó fuertemente, era una conexión que los llenaba por completo, como una burbuja irrompible en la cual no había nada ni nadie que los fastidiara, estaban unidos y no querían separarse nunca más.

A unos cuantos metros, en un Mercedes rentado con vidrios polarizados, había un peliblanco de flecos que sonreía con satisfacción al igual que un azabache de coleta.

—Que linda imagen.

—Si lástima que haya que interrumpir, si no llegamos antes de las 12 mi papa nos mata —el peliblanco miro con el ceño fruncido a su novio, luego con los ojos entrecerrados lo amenazo:

—Ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos porque juro que te mato.

—Etto, etto… pero Mako es que mi padre…

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE DIGA EL AMARGO DE TU PAPA! —el chico se puso nervioso y prefirió no insistir puesto que su novio era de armas a la cual cuidarse —. Mira estaciona ahí, así no ven el auto, solo tenemos que esperar que nos llamen.

—Hn —acto seguido el peliblanco le dio un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡CORRECTIVO! —el chico se sobo la nuca y lo miro confundido.

— ¡¿Y eso porque fue?!

—No tolero ese estúpido monosílabo, ya mucho se lo tengo que tolerar al enano maldito —el chico suspiro y movió el auto hacia donde le había dicho el peliblanco, quien prendió la música y dejo que sonara **_Ich Will_** de **_Rammstein_**. Se apoyo en el respaldo del auto cerró los ojos y dejo que la música relajara cada parte de su ser, Fon lo observo y se quedo bastante idiotizado, la luz de la luna daba de lleno en el rostro del chico, el cual se veía sereno y tierno, luego sonrío al darse cuenta del cambio que había producido el chico en él, ya no era el nerd que vivía en casa, ahora salía, se divertía, tenía un novio. No entendía como podía haberse perdido tantas cosas por estudiar, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el peliblanco comenzó a cantar el estribillo de la canción:

**_Seht ihr mich?_**

**_Versteht ihr mich?_**

**_Fühlt ihr mich?_**

**_Hört ihr mich?_**

**_Könnt ihr mich hören?_**

**_Könnt ihr mich sehen?_**

**_Könnt ihr mich fühlen?_**

**_Ich versteh euch nicht_**

El peliblanco de flecos abrió sus ojos y miro a su pareja.

—Vamos Hibari, apoco no te sabes el tema —el chico se removió incomodo.

—Etto… digamos que la parte artística la heredo Kyoya, es más, yo creo que un perro canta mejor que yo —el chico sonrío y lo empujo juguetonamente.

—Baaaaa eso es cualquiera, a demás acá no hay un jurado o algo, vamos no seas vergonzoso —el chico se negó rotundamente.

—Vamos Fon-kun, no seas malito —le dijo el peliblanco haciéndose el santito, incluso se pudo jurar ver un par de alas detrás de su cuerpo y una aureola.

—Dale que ahí viene el estribillo, ándale di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:

**_Könnt ihr mich hören?_**

**_Könnt ihr mich sehen?_**

**_Könnt ihr mich fühlen?_**

**_Ich versteh euch nicht_**

El peliblanco sonrío al ver que el azabache se resignaba y cantaba con él, no era la voz melodiosa y entrenada de Kyoya pero no cantaba tan mal, era algo tolerable, el peliblanco sonreía y ambos siguieron cantando. Al terminar ambos rieron y Fon estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Vez, que no era para tanto.

—Los perros empezaron a aullar —el peliblanco no pudo evitar reírse, es que se veía tan lindo sonrojado.

—Ya, ya bonito, no fue para tanto. Después de todos los vidrios siguen intactos.

—… —una mirada fulminante fue dedicada a su novio.

—Además no cantas tan mal, ok lo admito al lado de Kyoya sos un perro pero bue no todos pueden tener la facilidad de la música en las venas —el chico lo miro algo molesto, se cruzo de brazos y puso actitud de nene pequeño enojado.

—Claro Kyoya es mejor, más sexy, más rebelde, vamos todos a hacerle un monumento al gran Kyoya Hibari —el chico comenzó a reírse, luego se le acerco y le dijo en un tono burlón:

—Hay pobrecito, el nene tiene celos de su hermanito, el nene rebelde, sexy, dios en la cama y encima mejor cantante de Namimori —el chico frunció el ceño enojado.

— ¿Y porque no te haces novio de él? —el chico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, por la pregunta de su novio.

—Porque sería aburrido, va mejor dicho seria como estar con alguno de los chicos puesto que es de su estilo y ya tuve mucho tiempo con chicos rebeldes.

—Hn —el peliblanco se acerco al lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo pervertidamente:

—Además, Kyoya sabe demasiado de sexo y a mí me gusta enseñar~ —acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al pelinegro, a quien se le erizo todo el cuerpo, segundos después comenzaron a besarse, el chico se coloco sobre un nervioso Fon, todavía no habían llegado a la base 2. El peliblanco de flecos dejo sus labios para deleitarse con el cuello del chico y su torso, el azabache disfrutaba de los besos y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico, quien regreso a los labios del azabache exigiendo más, se abrió paso en la cavidad del chico buscando respuestas, el joven lo tomo, inconscientemente de la cintura acercándolo más hacia él, luego aparentemente llevando por una fuerza invisible se separo para besarle el cuelo al peliblanco, los hombros e incluso sus pectorales, era como si se hubiera apoderado de los expertos adonis del sexo, el peliblanco suspiro cuando sintió la succión del chico en el inicio de su pecho, e incluso cerca de sus pezones.

Ambos estaban bastante entretenidos, entre besos, caricias, se habían olvidado de todo, Makoto llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del azabache y este se estremeció, las caricias del chico lo estaban desquiciando, eran suaves y lentas, el chico no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar junto al peliblanco, no necesitaba estar dentro de Makoto, hacerlo suyo y él de él, estar unidos de una vez por todas. El chico lo beso desenfrenadamente el peliblanco sonrío y decidió que ese no era un buen lugar para la primera experiencia del chico, pero el ya estaba completamente listo para concretar, así que salió de encima de él quien puso cara de asombro, Makoto le sonrío y le dijo seductoramente:

—Lo siento pero no voy a desflorar a una joya como voz en un auto —el chico frunció el ceño e inconscientemente miro su entrepierna la cual se encontraba palpitando, Makoto no pudo evitar reír —, ya, ya chiquito no voy a ser tan malo de dejarte en ese estado —acto seguido el peliblanco, le tomo el miembro con su mano y lo rozo con las yemas de los dedos, ocasionando que el chico se desquiciara, el peliblanco sonrío y se dirigió hacia la virilidad del chico, tal vez el suyo estaba a punto de estar en el mismo estado pero tener experiencia le permitía controlar ciertas partes suyas que eran un poco rebeldes, le paso la lengua por la punta, y Fon no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, cosa que desquicio al peliblanco, quien con malicia adentro todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

Fon se sentía en las nubes, jamás en su vida había tenido semejante sensación de placer, los labios suaves del chico y su lengua deleitándose con todo el tallo de su hombría era más de lo que jamás se había imaginado, él chico era bastante experto en el tema aparentemente, inconscientemente el azabache comenzó a mover su pelvis al compas del chico, quien subía y bajaba. Y estaba por llegar al orgasmo, solo faltaba unos segundos cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. Fon no quiso atender pero el tono insistente seguía, Makoto se levanto y le dio el teléfono, Fon lo miro indignado luego el chico atendió, su voz sonó agitada y algo forzada, cosa que hizo reír al peliblanco.

—Ha…Hable…

— ¿Fon? —el pelinegro se quedo algo paralizado al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su padre, y un aura de malicia se apodero del peliblanco, quien decidió terminar su trabajo y se dirigió otra vez a el miembro del azabache quien lo miro con los ojos como plato.

—Si… si… pa…padre ¿Qué… que sucede? —el chico no sabía cómo hacer para que su padre no se dé cuenta que en esos momentos estaba teniendo una linda felicidad, la cual había interrumpido.

— ¿Se puede saber donde están? Ya son más de las 12 —el chico tuvo que morderse fuerte el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido, por el suave roce de los labios del peliblanco en su miembro.

—Pe… perdón padre, es que empezamos a… —el chico apretó una mano sobre el volante del auto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener la explosión de éxtasis que se estaba por producir en su interior —. Empezamos a charlar y alargamos la espera del postre… en un rato volvemos.

—Bien, adiós.

—Adiós —el chico colgó y dejo escapar un fuerte grito de placer que le estaba desgarrando la garganta, a Makoto no le quedo otra que tener que tragar el semen del chico, mas sin embargo no le molesto, ya que se levanto limpiándose el resto de semen que salía por sus labios mientras se limpiaba sus dedos que eran los que se mancharon un poco, se giro y miro al azabache quien estaba rendido en el asiento, el peliblanco sonrió satisfecho y lo beso, luego el chico se separo dejando sus frentes unidas y le dijo a Makoto:

—Eres malo, peliblanco —el chico sonrió con malicia.

—Y bue, es que vos tenias todo eso ahí al aire y no me pude contener —ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Pasaron unos minutos y Fon tuvo que cortar el beso puesto que tenía que regresar, Makoto a regañadientes se soltó y llamo al castaño para decirles que en unos 5 minutos los pasaban a buscar. Makoto le dijo a Fon que era mejor hacerse los que no los habían visto, así que salieron del lugar para dar una vuelta y así disimular que los venían a buscar.

**Mientras tanto, en la playa… **

Un castaño seguía abrazado al azabache, mirando a su celular con la pantalla oscura que iluminaba la luna.

—Era Mako, parece que el amargo de tu papa llamo, que en un rato nos pasan a buscar.

—Hn —ambos se negaban a desarmar ese abrazo que los había unido tanto. El castaño suspiro y se levanto, Kyoya puso cara de fastidio pero no quedaba otra. Los jóvenes caminaban al lado del otro sin intercambiar palabra, llegaron a la puerta del restaurante y esperaron el auto —. ¿Tsunayoshi?

—Hn

— ¿Ahora vuelve a ser todo como antes? —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender —. O sea, ¿de nuevo a pelear y todo eso? —el castaño se lo pensó y lo miro.

— ¿Y vos que quieres? —el azabache se alzo de hombros como si nada.

—"**QUIERO QUE SEAS MÍO OFICIALMENTE, ES DECIR QUE SEAS MI NOVIO. Hibird: NI SE TE OCURRA O JURO QUE NO DEJO QUE SE TE PARE. Roll: No puedes todavía~ no sabes lo que él siente por ti si es lo mismo que tú sientes por el~ Kyo: Hn ¬¬**" —lanzo un suspiro por sus pensamientos —. Podríamos intentar ser amigos ¿no?, o sea vamos a ser hermanastros, nuestros amigos son pareja y como broche de oro tu mejor amigo es el novio de mi hermano, así que tendríamos que poder llevarnos bien, ¿no te parece? —el castaño lo miro y en sus ojos se noto decepción, cosa que sorprendió a Kyoya, en eso llego el auto con los otros dos, Kyoya miro al castaño esperando una respuesta, este simplemente se dirigió al auto dejando a un frustrado Kyoya, pero antes de entrar en el coche dijo:

—Y bue, se puede intentar —el chico sonrió, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo, ambos entraron y el coche se perdió en el horizonte.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, y en las habitaciones de los jóvenes nadie podía dormir, así que Tsunayoshi decidió ir a fastidiar a su amigo, al igual que Kyoya a su hermano.

El castaño se metió en la habitación de su amigo, listo para saltarle en la cama para despertarlo, pero se asombro al verlo sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—No soy el único —dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, quien suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te acontece, León? —el chico suspiro cansinamente, analizando por dónde empezar, decidió que sería por la parte que menos le daba vergüenza:

—Lo vi, a Iemitsu —el peliblanco lo miro sorprendido —, estaba muy campante con su mujer, las dos nenas chiquitas y… Kyoko.

— ¿Te vieron?

—No lo creo, salí del lugar al instante en que los vi.

— ¿Y?

—No sé, fue raro. Hacía años que no los veía, me sentí raro —el peliblanco abrazo a su amigo, así se quedaron un rato, mientras Makoto entendía porque los había visto abrazados a él y a Kyoya en la playa, él conocía perfectamente al castaño y sabia que el tema de su padre y Kyoko le dolía bastante, por más que se haga el desinteresado, él quería al hombre, y el primer amor de niños nunca se olvida, por eso Makoto cada vez que se tocaba el tema simplemente lo dejaba hablar y luego lo abrazaba, no preguntaba porque sabía que eso lo empeoraba —. Gracias —fue lo que dijo el castaño, el peliblanco sonrió.

—Ahora, el otro tema que no te deja dormir —el castaño se mordió el labio algo disgustado por el hecho de que su amigo lo conociera tanto.

—Como detesto que te des cuenta de todo —el peliblanco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Lo siento enano, pero sabemos que soy muy intuitivo —el castaño suspiro y le conto todo lo sucedido en la cena, las historias y lo que le había sugerido el azabache. Al terminar el peliblanco lo miro con el ceño fruncido—Dime que no le dijiste que sí.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Pensé que querías que nos llevemos bien…

—Si Tsu, pero vamos es más que obvio que él quería que le digas que no, que en verdad lo quieres como mas que un amigo —Tsunayoshi lo miro algo confundido.

—No, si fuera eso él me hubiese preguntado directamente si no quería ser su novio —Makoto rodo los ojos algo hastiado.

—Tsunayoshi por favor no seas tonto, Kyoya es el tipo hombre que no dice las cosas directamente, un mujeriego que una vez se enamoro, pero de repente llega un chico completamente independiente, mujeriego y rebelde 100%, que le da vuelta la mente, obviamente que no se va a tirar a la piscina de una, tiene miedo de que lo rechaces o que te enojes y lo poco que logro acercarse se arruine —Tsunayoshi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No, eso no tiene sentido.

—Por favor cabeza de espina, no seas teme, es como yo con Fon, tenía miedo de decirle que en verdad estaba interesado en él, no quería que se enfadara o algo por el estilo, es más si él no escucha nuestra conversación y todo eso todavía seriamos amigos, y eso n es muy lindo puesto que todo el día quería abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo todito para mí —Tsunayoshi suspiro y se tiro boca arriba en la cama.

—Pero no es lo mismo, yo no quiero salir herido.

—Tsunayoshi por favor, ya me está cansando esa actitud estúpida y molesta. O sea ya fue si salís lastimado que le vamos a hacer, la vida hay que enfrentarla tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas, no seas baka y arriésgate, porque si estas equivocado te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida, y además se aprende de nuestros errores.

—Pero yo…

— ¡TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! ¡¿PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE LA DIFERENCIA DE GÉNEROS, DE LOS PROBLEMAS SOCIALES, DEL IMBÉCIL DE TU PADRE, EL MOLESTO E IDIOTA DE JACK Y DEL RESTO DE HOMBRES QUE SON COMO TODOS LOS QUE CONOCEMOS QUE SOLO PIENSAN EN APROVECHARSE DE LAS PERSONAS?! —el peliblanco estaba completamente histérico, odiaba esa negatividad de su amigo, ok está bien su familia no es la mejor para dar el ejemplo, pero no toleraba que por eso él sea tan cerrado, había que regañarlo —. Mira Tsuna, que pasa si es en realidad Kyoya es el que siempre esperaste, él se cansa de bancar tus histerias y se va con otro u otra, ¿vos que haces? —el castaño frunce el ceño y puso cara de disgusto, Makoto sonrió —. Ves, no lo podrías tolerar. Ponte en los pantalones de una vez y encáralo, si te va mal bueno nos daremos una buena noche de locura, pero si te va bien te vas a sentir completo, un hombre feliz junto a alguien que lo ama con todo y sus locuras —el castaño suspiro y luego miro a su amigo.

—Te detesto.

—Lo sé —le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ok, voy a ver qué es lo que sucede, tengo dos semanas para decidirme.

—Ese es el enano —y ambos chocaron sus manos, luego Tsunayoshi miro a su amigo algo divertido.

—Y ahora es tu turno, ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Águila en vela? —el chico suspiro y se tiro boca abajo al lado de su amigo.

—Fon —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño sin entender, y su amigo sonrió y dijo: —Es que me vuelve loco, me encanta, es tierno, dulce, inteligente, y a la vez tiene ese lado oscuro y rebelde que me vuelve loco.

—Esteeeee… y ¿el problema es…?

—Que estoy completamente enamorado de él…

— ¿Y?

—No se Tsunayoshi, es que digamos que su familia es tan formal y correcta, es como la del idiota que puso la esperma, o sea no se… no se que vaya a decir su padre de nuestra relación…

—Y eso que importa, ustedes se aman así que.

—Sí, si lo sé, pero bue que se yo, igual me gustaría que a veces no sea tan correctito —Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Todavía no? —el peliblanco negó.

—Eso es un milagro.

—No es gracioso Tsunayoshi, no quiero apurarlo, o sea es virgen y todo pero bueno digamos que no soy de piedra…

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho que el hombre mantiene completamente su sentido para no violar a su pareja —ambos sonrieron.

—Sips, eso es así, aunque digamos que le saque un poco lo santurrón —el peliblanco sonrió con malicia al recordar los besos, las caricias y la pequeña escena en el auto. Tsunayoshi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Makoto? —el chico sonrió pervertidamente.

—Digamos que le hice un favorcito —ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno eso es comienzo, aunque ahora que lo pienso un chico normal una vez vos terminaste, se te hubiese tirado encima y te hubiese hecho de él hasta que pidas que pare —ambos volvieron a reñir y Makoto sonrío.

— ¿Qué parte de Fon no es el típico chico no entendiste? —ambos suspiraron.

— ¿Quién se iba a imaginarnos en este estado?, nosotros los chicos mas rebeldes y anti amor del universo, de los cuales somos bisexuales enamorados de los hermanitos azabache —Tsunayoshi suspiro.

—Definitivamente son nuestra perdición.

—Sips, y te juro no me molesta para nada —ambos rieron y así entre charlas, risas y bromas se abrazaron a los brazos de morfeo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Fon, el menor de los azabache le estaba contando todo lo sucedido con el castaño, una vez que termino el mayor se quedo pensativo.

—Vaya ahora entiendo la actitud de Tsunayoshi, porque tan rebelde y contesto. No puedo creer que un padre trate así a su hijo.

—Lo sé yo pensé lo mismo, es más me hubiese encantado entrar y romperle la cara al tipo ese, pero sé que a Tsunayoshi no le hubiese gustado, así que me contuve.

—Hiciste bien, las cosas no se arreglan con golpes —Kyoya rodo los ojos.

—Y ahí sale el santo de Fon Hibari. A ver si tu novio te saca esa parte de santurrón, nerd come libros de una vez —su hermano lo miro y luego sonrió a lo que Kyoya alzo las cejas — ¡¿No me digas que ustedes dos ya?! —Fon se sonrojo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No me hubiese imaginado jamás que un chico de la onda de Makoto aguantaría tanto.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —le dijo acongojado Fon, a los que Kyoya rio.

—Ya hermanito no seas baka, no te imaginas lo que te estás perdiendo por ser santurrón —el chico se movió incomodo en su lugar.

—Lo sé, es solo que yo, o sea, Kyoya sabes que nunca llegue a mucho con un chico, ni mucho menos con una chica y bueno Makoto, bueno él tiene bastante experiencia y bueno… —Kyoya alzo las cejas y luego sonrió.

—Ya Fon no seas baka, no interesa eso, si se quieren todo fluye.

—Sí, pero o sea mira si yo —el chico se puso como un tomate y una cara de frustración apareció en su rostro, Kyoya no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

—Mira Fon, eso no es lo que importa, es más, mi primera vez fue con Xanxus y él también tenía mucha experiencia, y la verdad fue algo inolvidable —el chico sonrió, pero Fon no se convencía —. Vamos hermano, que tienes teoría, solo déjate llevar, es algo natural, nuestros cuerpos están programados para eso, además él te va a llevar, no te hagas drama y déjate ser —Fon sonrió y luego dijo en todo divertido:

—Se supone que yo debería darte consejos sobre sexo no vos —Kyoya lo miro divertido.

—Y bue, eso pasa por ser el perfectito, yo salí fallado, pero tuve la suerte que por eso soy un rebelde sin causa que se acostaba con el que quisiera.

—Hasta que llego un castaño que lo desquicio —Kyoya sonrió.

—Sips, hasta que el castaño apareció.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ethan me dijo que no lo presione, es bastante difícil, por el momento logre que me acepte como amigo, aunque me hubiese gustado que me grite que no, que quería ser mi novio y besarlo desenfrenadamente. Pero bue algo es algo —Fon sonrió.

—Ya, ya hermanito no te preocupes que mi instituto me dice que ustedes dos van a terminar juntos.

—Eso espero —ambos quedaron charlando, Kyoya le explicaba una que otra cosa a su hermano sobre el sexo y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	21. Un pequeño empujoncito

Capítulo XXII

"Un pequeño empujoncito"

Era la hora del desayuno y los pequeños revoltosos y niños, digo Tsunayoshi ni Makoto aparecían, Nana iba air en busca de ellos pero los hermanitos, muy cortésmente, se ofrecieron, la mujer les sonrió y ellos subieron, como se imaginaran cada uno fue con su "chico" abrieron las puertas y Kyoya frunció el ceño al ver que el castaño no estaba en su habitación, su mente empezó a pensar cualquier cosa, pero luego su hermano lo llamo suavemente desde el umbral de la habitación de Makoto.

Kyoya se acerco con el ceño fruncido y se asomo, en la cama de Makoto estaban los dos en posición fetal, enredados con las sabanas y su cabello en las almohadas, los azabaches no pudieron evitar enternecerse ante la imagen dulce y tierna de los dos chicos durmiendo, parecían angelitos cosa que totalmente no era, pero de alguna manera les daba lástima tener que despertarlos.

Fon se acerco sigilosamente a su novio y lo movió suavemente, el chico hizo un ruido extraño y siguió en su sueño, el azabache sonrió y se le acerco al oído para susurrarle tiernamente:

—Makoto, mi vida, arriba que ya está el sol y si no se levantan mi padre los puede llegar a matar —el chico se movió algo disgustado quedando boca arriba, pero aun con los ojos cerrados, Fon sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla —. Hora de despertarse, príncipe.

**[An: Nada de princeso… por favor… nada de eso ;w;] **

El chico estaba volviendo a incorporarse cuando el chico lo agarro y lo besa apasionadamente, la pareja se separo y ambos sonrieron.

—Te juro que si me despiertas todos los días así no me quejo —el chico le sonrió y se separaron, Makoto se levanto y saludo a Kyoya, luego este lo miro a él y después al castaño — ¿Qué?, ¿tengo pinta de príncipe azul?, a no querido… a él lo despiertas vos.

Kyoya suspiro y se acerco al oído del castaño.

—Tsuna, despierta antes de que a mi padre se le dé por una de sus actividades aburridas en familia.

El chico ni se inmuto simplemente cambio de posición ubicándose boca arroba un poco más en el medio de la cama, Kyoya frunció el ceño y se agacho un poco mas y lo zarandeo suavemente.

Un aura maléfica se apodero del peliblanco de flecos y sonrió, sigilosamente se coloco detrás de Kyoya y lo empujo con una patada, el chico cayó fuertemente sobre el castaño, quien se despertó de golpe sin entender nada, Kyoya logro colocar las manos a los costados del chico, que estaba algo adormilado y no pudo evitar deleitarse con las facciones tiernas de él, Tsunayoshi reacciono y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hibari, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

—Hn.

Kyoya estaba muy ocupado maravillándose con el pecho desnudo del castaño y aquellos perfectos y rosados pezones como los de una mujer, mientras su cabello caía por sus hombros y sus ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados por el sueño, Tsunayoshi que noto eso y lo miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo en todo severo:

—Kyoya, ¿así quieres tratar de ser amigos?

El chico reacciono y se aparto algo sonrojado. Cosa que le causo gracia a los otros dos.

—Bueno, ya par de bakas que me quiero cambiar.

— ¿Me puedo quedar?

Dijo socarronamente Kyoya, su hermano lo miro enojado al igual que Tsunayoshi, el peliblanco puso actitud sobradora y le dijo:

—Lo siento chiquito pero no me gustan los menores, prefiero los grandes así que si alguien puede quedarse es tu hermano, aunque ahora que lo pienso si él se queda estaríamos bastante tiempo encerrados y quizás eso llame la atención de los adultos.

El chico sonrió, mientras su novio se sonrojaba.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos jóvenes llegaron al comedor donde estaban los demás.

—Buen día —dijeron ambas al unisonó mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

—Buen día chicos, les pediría que empiecen a levantarse temprano así podemos desayunar todos juntos.

—**_Mom_**, no seas amargada que estoy de vacaciones y eso significa que no tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al cole.

La mujer sonrió y miro a su ahijado.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

El chico puso cara de inocente.

— ¡Eh! Madrina no seas mala, que yo también me levanto a estudiar.

Los tres rieron y luego siguieron con su desayuno, en eso una voz autoritaria y masculina se escucho.

— ¿Qué planean hacer esta tarde?

Los chicos se miraron y Fon tomo la palabra.

—Todavía no lo hemos decidido padre.

—Bien, solo intenten estar aquí a las 7, queremos tener una cena todos juntos.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y luego fruncieron el ceño al ver a los dos chicos jugando a piedra, papel o tijera debajo de la mesa, Ryu suspiro sabiendo que significaba. Tsunayoshi gano y Makoto suspiro resignado.

— ¡Eh Don!

Kazuma lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A dónde planea llevarnos a comer?

—A un restaurante elegante ubicado en…

—Naaaaa ni se le ocurra —el hombre lo miro algo molesto por su actitud —sin ofender, pero esos lugares resérvenlo para ustedes dos, nosotros somos jóvenes.

—Pero Makoto, Kazuma quiere que comamos en familia, así nos conocemos mas.

—Si Mom, eso estaría genial, si él no estuviera todo el día callado al igual que sus hijos, vamos Don mejor cenemos en otro lado —el hombre frunció el ceño mirando a los dos chicos.

—Mire, nosotros no tenemos drama de cenar todos juntos, pero si es uno de esos restaurantes finolis, le aseguro que no me van a ver hasta mañana.

—Apoyo la moción de Mako. Además no tengo buenos recuerdos de esos lugares, o sea matan a los pobres conejitos.

Los hermanos tuvieron que esconder sus sonrisas ante la cara de su padre, definitivamente los quería matar.

— ¿Y a donde sugieren ir ustedes? —les dijo en tono amargo el hombre. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

—A Pocky Waldo —Fon frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, era el lugar al cual había llevado a Makoto.

—Que nombre raro.

—Mom por favor es un nombre común, antes que un "Giglio Nero, Gesso" o alguna saraza cursi. Además por lo que vimos, esta buenísimo y es más, tienen karaoke —la mujer sonrió al escuchar esto, pero luego miro a los tres hombres y suspiro.

—Chicos, ese no creo que sea un lugar para Kazuma y los chicos.

Makoto tuvo que esconder su risa bajo una tos fingida, al escuchar esto. Ok podía no ser para Kazuma pero era mil veces para los Hibari, claro que los adultos ni se imaginaban la otra cara de los chicos, es decir la verdadera.

—Yaaaaa mom, no seas amarga además te encantan esos lugares.

—Eso madrina, voz, mi vieja y Lulú siempre nos llevaban a todos los karaokes y la pasábamos de maravilla, porque no recordar los viejos tiempos.

Un brillo de melancolía y felicidad se formo en el rostro de la mujer, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Kazuma, quien dijo:

—Muy bien, iremos a ese lugar.

Los dos chicos gritaron contentos, y para asombro de todos saltaron a abrazar al señor Hibari.

—Vamos que no es tan amargo como parece.

El hombre estaba algo confundido por semejante reacción pero para su extrañeza no le disgustaba, es mas sentir la vitalidad y felicidad de los chicos le recordaba a sus épocas cuando tenía a su ex esposa y sus hijos no eran dos robots.

—Bien, ahora ustedes dos nos llevan a divertirnos por ahí. Nos vemos Mom, Kazuma ¿vas con nosotros Ryu? —el chico miro a su hermano y luego a su madre y levanto su rostro mientras negaba.

—No quiero morir todavía —comento al ver como los chicos salieron del lugar arrastrando a los hermanos Hibari.

—Gracias Kazuma.

—Nana, sabes que por vos hago lo que sea, y si eso implica ir a lugares así no me disgusta.

La mujer le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y Ryu hizo sonidos de besitos, los dos adultos miraron al menor que movía su cuerpo como gusano y estos sonreían por su actitud.

En el muelle, dos chicos estaban completamente felices se estaban colocando sus chalecos salvavidas, los dos chicos pelinegros los miraban con ternura, es que parecían dos nenes chiquitos a los cuales les habían regalado un juguete nuevo.

—Fon, ¿sabías que sos el mejor del mundo? —el chico besaba a su novio con ternura mientras reía.

—Lo sé, pero igual también fue idea de Kyoya. —el peliblanco fue y abrazo al morocho.

—Y vos, el mejor cuñadito del mundo —el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tsuna, o no ¿Qué son los mejores? —el castaño lo miro feliz y dijo:

—Ok, ok lo admito son muy buenos amigos.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fon, cuando llego el turno de Kyoya ambos se quedaron dudosos un momento, mirándose intensamente. El chico suspiro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienen? —dijo inconscientemente el azabache mayor al ver a los dos chicos sin camisa y con una pantaloneta un poco larga.

—Yo solo tres, Mako tiene 6.

—Vaya, 6 no son como mucho —Makoto alzo los hombros como si nada.

—Naaaaa… además no me vasa decir que no son re-lindos.

El chico se los mostro y el azabache se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía una daga en su omoplato cubierta de sangre, una pintura completamente roja carmín que parecía sangre de verdad, un tribal estilo el de Tsunayoshi en la espalda baja, en las caderas adelante en un costado tenía un espectacular águila blanca de ojos rojos, adelante en el hombro dos delfines rodeados de un Ying-Yang y por ultimo una bala en el cuello unos cuantos centímetros debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

Luego Kyoya sonrió al recordar los tatuajes de su castaño, que él los había visto muchísimo antes que su hermanito, el espectacular león en uno de sus hombros, el tribal en su espalda baja y esos tortuosos delfines rodeando el Ying-Yang que se encontraban en su cadera, del costado derecho al límite de su monte de venus, ese tatuaje lo desquiciaba completamente.

—Hermano ahora entiendo tu idea de la salida de hoy —el chico sonrió y los dos hombres los miraron sin entender —Kyoya anoche me dijo que tendríamos que traerlos a nadar con los delfines —los chicos sonrieron, y una malicia recorrió a Makoto.

— ¡Eh! cuñadito, mi Tatoo de delfincitos esta a la vista pero el de Tsunayoshi está en un punto bastante provocativo, ¿Cómo es que lo viste? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es que lo recordaste tanto?

Tsunayoshi miro algo enojado a su amigo mientras que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba del azabache.

—Pedazo de baka, vamos o te juro que te ahogo.

Makoto salió corriendo antes de que su amigo lo matara. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los delfines y se pusieron a nadar con ellos.

Los dos chicos estaban completamente felices, jamás hubiesen imaginado que podían hacer eso, desde muy chicos les encantaban esos animales, por eso ambos decidieron hacerse el mismo tatuaje, por amistad y por la misma adicción. Se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Fon salió un momento para sacar fotos, luego lo hizo Kyoya, y así estuvieron muchísimo tiempo nadando con esos hermosos animales.

Ya se había terminado su tiempo así que tuvieron que salir, los chicos iban súper contentos hablando sobre su reciente acontecimiento, mientras que atrás de ellos iban los azabaches sonriendo, en esos los dos hombres rebeldes se detuvieron de golpe, los chicos no se dieron cuenta y chocaron con ellos.

— ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? —dijo algo molesto Kyoya, los dos chicos no les prestaron mucha atención y corrieron hacia no se sabe donde. Los azabaches fruncieron el ceño y los siguieron.

Llegaron a un lugar donde habían varias personas y una plataforma a muchísimos metros de altura del agua, los chicos sonrieron y fueron hacia la plataforma, para sorpresa de ellos ahí estaba Hiro, un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años de cabello por los hombros de color castaño atado en una coleta, su cuerpo era trabajado y deportivo. Los chicos sonrieron y se acercaron.

—Vaya, vaya si es el anciano del riesgo —el hombre se dio vuelta y al percatarse de quienes eran sonrió.

—Miren ustedes, si son los enanos desquiciados.

—¡HIRO! —los chicos lo abrazaron fuertemente, justo cuando llegaban los azabaches y miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué andan haciendo por acá?

—Mi mama se va a casar con un ricachón, que nos trajo a esta isla paradisiaca.

—Vaya, parece que perdí las posibilidades con Nani.

—Hiro sin ofender, pero esas las perdiste desde el día en que se entero que vos nos enseñaste a hacer deporte —el hombre sonrió.

—Hiro… Hiro Miura —susurro por lo bajo Tsunayoshi, el hombre levanto una ceja y el castaño abrió sus ojos —. ¡Eres el padre de Miura Haru! ¡Con razón esa voz y esas muecas las conocía y se me hacían reconocidas!

— ¡Así que tu eres el famoso amigo de Haru, Tsuna-san! —los dos soltaron una carcajada por ello.

—Bueno pero cambiando de tema de mi hija, que llevo tiempo que no la veo por su madre y su nuevo esposo, no es mi culpa quien podría negarse a sus caritas tiernas.

En eso se escucha una tos fingida, los chicos y el hombre miran hacia donde provenía el ruido, Makoto sonríe.

—Hiro te presento a los hermanastros de Tsu, Kyoya y Fon que por cierto es mi novio.

El hombre estrecho la mano y miro a los chicos rebeldes.

—Y que, ¿Se animan?, o ya lo dejaron —los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

—Les prometimos a Nani que…

— ¡Eh! le dijimos que nada de cosas arriesgadas. Y el Bungee no es taaaan arriesgado vamos Mako no seas amargo. Además nunca nos tiramos de una plataforma cerca del agua —los chicos sonrieron pero los azabaches los tomaron de sus muñecas.

—Oigan, ¿no estarán pensando saltar? —dijo Kyoya con un tono severo y preocupado.

—Sips, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, así que necesitamos una leve inyección de adrenalina.

— ¡ESTÁN LOCOS ES MUY PELIGROSO! —Fon estaba histérico.

—Yaaaa come libros no seas amargo, te puedo asegurar que es más seguro que otras cosas que hemos hecho, y además Hiro es un histérico de la seguridad, estoy más que seguro que le puso como 80 cuerdas para que no suceda un accidente —les dijo el castaño divertido.

—Ya morochos no sean aburridos, no se van a deshacer tan fácilmente de nosotros —Makoto le dio un tierno beso a su novio y le sonrió al otro. Luego los dos chicos fueron hacia el borde de la plataforma a ponerse todo el equipo. Cuando ya estaban listos se ubicaron bastante separados uno del otro, luego Tsunayoshi dijo:

—Frase celebre o verdad que da miedo decir —Makoto sonrió con malicia, miro a los azabaches que los observaban desde un costado y dijo:

—Verdad que da miedo decir.

Y al instante ambos saltaron al vacio mientras caían Makoto y Tsunayoshi gritaron:

—¡AMO A FON/KYOYA HIBARIIIIIIIIIII! —respectivamente a cada nombre de su amor.

Ambos chicos caían en picada, el viento que se generaba les golpeaba la cara, al llegar al final del camino estiraron las manos y pudieron tocar el agua, antes de que la cuerda rebote un par de veces, los chicos reían divertidos, mientras eran subidos de regreso a la plataforma, llegaron se sacaron todo y fueron sonriendo hacia donde estaban los azabaches.

—Lo ven, no fue tan peligroso. ¿No?

—Hn —dijeron los dos al unisonó, ante el comentario del peliblanco.

— ¿Por qué no se tiran ustedes? —los dos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—No gracias, quiero vivir.

—Vamos Fon no seas miedoso, esta genial.

—No es de miedoso, simplemente valoro la vida —el peliblanco lo miro algo disgustado, luego dirigió sus ojos al otro chico —. Vamos Erizo, vos sí que no te vas a negar.

—Apoyo a mi hermano, valoro mi vida.

—Si claro por eso corres carreras —dijo Tsunayoshi con sarcasmo —vamos, no sean gallinas, es una experiencia genial, el viento, la libertad.

—El poder estamparse contra el agua, a miles de kilómetros por hora —dijo con sarcasmo Fon a lo que el castaño respondió con arrogancia:

—Nops, acá la velocidad aumenta hasta un nivel y luego decae, es por la gravedad. Por eso en el Bungee puedes tocar el agua tranquilamente, pero si fuera puenting estarías al horno puesto que es diferente equipo y te mueves como péndulo, más peligroso tocar el agua —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya Tsu déjalos, son unas gallinitas, vamos otra vez nosotros y listo.

— ¡No somos gallinitas! —dijo Kyoya disgustado.

—Entonces a hacer Bungee —respondió Tsunayoshi retadoramente, el azabache agarro a su hermano y fueron a la plataforma.

—Kyoya no pienso saltar.

—Ya hermano, no seas miedoso. Acabamos de ver que no es para tanto —Fon asintió y dejaron que el tal Hiro les coloque el equipo, se acomodaron en la plataforma y se les acerco Makoto.

— ¡Hey! Cuando caigan tiene que elegir frase célebre o verdad que da miedo decidir —los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego recordaron que ellos habían gritado algo mientras caían, lástima que ellos no habían podido entender que.

—Hn.

— ¿Vamos, que eligen? —el chico suspiro y dijo: —Ok, yo lo hago por ustedes, cuando caigan tienen que gritar a todo pulmón una verdad que les da mucho mido decir, si no lo hacen los vamos a golpear.

—Hn.

Ambos miraron al vacio y luego se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y se tiraron, la sensación era espectacular, se sentían libres y en eso los dos pegan un grito.

— ¡ME DA MIEDO QUE MAKOTO SE DESILUSIONE DE MI EN LA CAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡AMO CON TODA MI ALMA A TSUNAYOSHI SAWADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los chicos disfrutaron de la caída libre, y cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que se acercaba en agua, Kyoya estiro la mano y la toco, Fon prefirió no hacerlo. Ambos rebotaron y los subieron a la plataforma. Salieron bastante relajados, y los chicos los esperaban en un costado y Makoto sonreía.

—Y, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se murieron o algo? —pregunto Tsuna en tono sarcástico.

—Fue alucinante —dijo Fon abrazando a su novio.

—Ok, lo admito. Estuvo bastante bueno.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y luego saludaron a Hiro y los cuatro fueron a caminar por la playa, Fon hablaba con Tsuna, mientras que Makoto se acerco a Kyoya, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿amas con toda tu alma a Tsu? —el chico quien estaba tomando un refresco de agua de coco que compraron hace rato atrás –_obviamente con el coco_- se freno en seco abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y dejo caer el coco el cual fue tomado por la pierna de Mako y su gran reflejo.

—¿Cómo escuchaste? Cuando ustedes saltaron nosotros no entendimos nada de nada.

—Y eso es porque estaban lejos, yo me quede cerca de la plataforma.

—Tsu…Tsuna es…escu…

—Nops, aunque hubiese sido bueno que lo haga, así reacciona —Kyoya frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No le digas nada.

—Ya sé que no tengo que decir nada, pero dale morocho no seas miedoso y encáralo.

—Hn —el chico le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Correctivo! Está prohibido decir ese monosílabo frente a mí —el chico sonrió de lado mientras se sobaba la nuca.

—No pero en serio Kyoya, ¿Por qué no le decís a Tsunayoshi lo que sentís?

—No lo sé, es que él es demasiado… rebelde y orgulloso y que se yo no creo que me acepte.

—**A no listo… ¡ESTOS DOS SON PEORES QUE YO! Angle: ¿Por qué no le damos un empujoncito? Mako: Muajajajaja** **—**pensó divertida con grandes estrellas en sus ojos —. Que pedazo de bakas que son —el chico alzo las cejas y lo miro divertido.

— ¿Y por casa como andamos? —el chico lo miro sin entender, pero luego suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la espalda de Fon.

—Tu hermano es un baka.

—Lo sé, pero bue es lógico, le da cosita, tiene 22 años y jamás toco a un chico para eso o en dado caso a una chica, vos tienes 21 y tienes una lista bastante larga.

— ¡Ehhhh! Que la de Tsu es más larga —le dijo divertido y el azabache puso cara de disgusto, cosa que divirtió a él peliblanco —. Pero igual o sea, no me interesa eso yo lo quiero a él y es un miedo estúpido.

—Eso mismo le dije, pero bue él está saliendo del cascaron —ambos sonrieron.

—Sips, lo sé. Así que tendré que esperar hasta que el baka pierda el miedo, ojo no digo que no me mande mis maldades —dijo maléficamente el peliblanco de flecos que hizo que el azabache sonriera.

—Sos malo, eh.

—Sips, es mi naturaleza.

— ¿Y vos sos el que le enseño a el castaño? —esto lo dijo en un tono algo enojado, el chico sonrió divertido.

—Hay pobrecito el nene, que el enano lo dejo varias veces con las ganas —el chico lo miro enfadado y en eso se escucha la voz de Tsunayoshi.

—Eh par de bakas, ¿Por qué van aparte?

—Es que el morocho me estaba diciendo que tenias un trasero espectacularmente apetecible —esto lo dijo bastante alto, Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada, quien comenzó a reír y se fue con su novio y las demás personas miraron a él pelinegro con un punto en la cabeza mientras este se sonrojaba y comenzaba a alcanzar a los demás.

La tarde paso y ya era el horario de la cena, en el Hall estaba Nana con un hermoso vestido por las rodillas, levemente escotado. De un hermoso color gris, completamente ceñido en la parte de arriba pero caía completamente volado en la parte de abajo, unos altos tacones de color gris y su cabello completamente suelto, se veía elegante y hermosa. Ryu estaba a su lado vistiendo un jean oscuro y una camisa de color azul manga corta mientras se veía bastante arreglado; mientras que los tres hombres Hibari se encontraban en traje, esperando a los dos chicos que últimamente siempre llegaban tarde y eran como las mujeres ¡dios cuanto se demoraban! En eso los dos bajan por las escaleras.

La cara de Kazuma fue de desaprobación a como estaban vestidos y mucho más cuando se percato que tenían pearcing en las orejas ya que se peinaron completamente diferente y no solo eso ¡TATUAJES!

La cara del hombre se contorsiono en una mueca de disgusto, pero en cambio los varones menores estaban que se los comían ahí mismo por la ropa "sexy" que para sus ojos se veían completamente maravillosos, aunque hasta en sabanas envueltos como los romanos para ellos eran sexys y maravillosamente hermosos.

Makoto vestía un pantalón estilo hip-hop ceñido a su cuerpo mientras caía completamente rebelde por sus piernas, una musculosa de color blanca ceñida a su cuerpo sin mangas mientras que encima traía una chaqueta de color negra también sin mangas con varios bolsillos, el pantalón que era negro estilo militar con gris también tenía sus montón de bolsillos; se amarro su cabello con dos ganchos encima de su cabello dejando ver sus orejas donde se notaban un par de pearcing en la parte de arriba y en la otra en la parte de debajo de la oreja.

En cambio Tsunayoshi se coloco una camisa sin mangas de hecho las mangas estaban como rasgadas de color gris y varios botones; en los lados se mostraban muchas puntas partidas como si hubieran roto la camisa con las manos y algunas partes quemadas dándole un toque escalofriante, un jean ajustado a su cuerpo de color un poco oscuro con unas altas botas deportivas y una pañoleta en su cabello que cubría un poco los flecos rebeldes dejando que en la parte de atrás se desordenaran completamente, la camisa estaba abierta en su pecho dejando caer un rosario y un cinturón en su cadera de color negro con varias cadenas, y una pañoleta en su mano derecha.

Nana suspiro simplemente y dijo en tono cansino:

—Y bueno… soñar es gratis —los chicos fruncieron el ceño sin entender.

— ¿Y eso porque, Mom?

—Porque había pensado que quizás se podrían algún hermoso traje o en dado caso algo elegante como los de anoche —los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Lo siento Madrina, pero eso fue un simple delirio de momento, sabes bien que nuestro estilo es así.

—Si lo sé, y saben que no me molesta… mucho —le dijo sonriendo. Los dos chicos miraron a los hombres mayores con cara de repulsión y fue el peliblanco de flecos quien hablo.

— ¿Quién se murió? —Los hombres fruncieron el ceño — O sea no me digan que van a ir vestidos como muñecos de torta a Pocky Waldo porque juro que no voy con ustedes.

—No entiendo cual es el problema de vestir elegante, nosotros no nos quejamos si ustedes viste de esa forma tan… —dijo Kazuma en todo severo, los dos chicos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡¿Tan qué?! Sin ofender Don, pero el traje es algo pasado de moda, solo sirve para trabajo, u ocasiones importantes. No vamos a uno de sus restaurantes caretas, esto es un lugar de gente normal, no ricachona, y si ustedes se visten así van a llamar demasiado la atención —el hombre frunció el ceño ante el tono del castaño, los dos varones sonrieron y Kyoya era quien más disfrutaba, como le gustaba el castaño cuando se enojaba y mucho más si le estaba poniendo los puntos al Gran Kazuma Hibari el hombre más amargado y recio del planeta.

— ¡TSUNAYOSHI NO SEAS MAL EDUCADO!

—**_Sorry Mom_**, es que tu pareja a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo, o sea me vas a decir que estos dos se visten así ¿Por qué quieren? Yo creo que lo hacen para que el Hibari no los fastidie, o sea no parecen jóvenes si no viejos amargados como él —Kazuma frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, y sintió una especie de cachetada virtual, el siempre les había dicho a sus hijos que debían andar de etiqueta pero nunca pensó en lo que ellos querían usar.

—Nana tranquila, Tsunayoshi tiene razón —el hombre miro a unos asombrados chicos —. Si se quieren cambiar háganlo, no es necesario que anden siempre con traje —los dos chicos sonrieron y se perdieron en las escaleras.

—Bien un avance, ahora le falta a usted Don —el hombre miro con el ceño fruncido a él peliblanco de flecos —. Vamos no sea amargo, póngase una camisita y unos pantalones mas cómodos. Dele que se nota que está cansado de sus trajes de pingüino. ¡Estamos de vacaciones! —el hombre suspiro y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa provocada por la cara de esos dos chicos, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación para vestirse casual.

Kyoya se cambio y se puso una musculosa gris manga corta con un buzo de color negro manga larga ceñido a su fornido cuerpo, un pantalón de tela de color negro con franjas de color gris y unos tenis de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, se coloco una bufanda blanca con gris haciéndolo ver completamente sensual y hermoso.

Por el contrario, Fon opto por algo más él. Una camisa de color beige con negro dividida en la mitad la mitad de arriba beige y la de abajo negro, con una chaqueta manga larga de color gris. Un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color gris y unos zapatos negros cortos de color negro, alboroto un poco su cabello y su coleta la puso más abajo dejando el cabello suelto en vez de una trenza.

Pero Kazuma opto por colocarse un pantalón de color rojo ceñido a su cuerpo que le había regalado Nana con unos zapatos de color negro y una camisa manga larga de color negro, encajado con un cinturón de color negro, mas sin embargo cuando bajo los chicos se acercaron desencajaron un poco su camisa y soltaron algunos botones, subiéndole las mangas un poco y desordenando el cabello del hombre.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijeron al unisonó Tsuna y Mako chochando sus manos, el hombre suspiro y decidió no discutir mas con aquellos rebeldes chicos.

Una vez listos, se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

Era un lugar agradable, con mesas, barra y un escenario en el cual se subían personas a cantar, la mujer del grupo sonreía junto a sus hijos y su ahijado mientras se dirigían hacia las mesas, los hombres jóvenes disfrutaban de poder estar vestidos normal, y de la cara de sus chicos, mientras que Kazuma miraba todo con el ceño fruncido, llegaron a la mesa y les trajeron el menú. Makoto ni lo miro, Tsuna estaba feliz al leer las comidas, eran sencillas, ricas e hipocalóricas, todo lo que le gustaba. Kazuma por su parte estaba algo perdido, los chicos sonrieron y el castaño le dijo:

—Ya Don deje, yo le ordeno algo.

El mozo vino, los chicos se pidieron milanesa a caballo con papas fritas, y lo mismo para Kazuma, los jóvenes pelinegros pidieron pizza napolitana; mientras que Ryu pedía una lasaña a la boloñesa con tomate y Nana pedía milanesa a la napolitana.

Mientras tanto en el escenario había una mujer que intentaba cantar la canción de Marta Sánchez, desesperada.

—Vaya, eso se le llama ladrar.

—Ya hijo no seas malo.

—Además enano dale crédito por la actitud.

—Y el valor de pararse en el escenario —completo Ryu.

Todos miraban divertidos.

—Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ir al Toalet.

Los chicos sonrieron y se fueron, tardaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando llegaron la comida ya estaba ahí.

—Vaya que tardaron mucho —dijo Nana con el ceño fruncido.

—Había una cola en el baño, Mom.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con malicia y los jóvenes azabaches fruncieron el ceño, la noche transcurrió tranquila, entre charla, cantantes que desafinaban y otros que eran asombrosos y para sorpresa de muchos Fugaku estaba disfrutando.

—Muy bien damas y caballeros, ese fue Marco, con vivo por ella. Bien ahora en nuestra lista sigue Makoto. Por favor galán sube al escenario —el chico sonrió y se dirigió al lugar —Vaya miren chicas esta belleza que les hemos traído, deléitense con el cuerpo de este hombre, espero que su voz sea como su apariencia —dijo bastante baboso el presentador mientras lo hacía dar una vuelta, el chico sonrió y le dijo al hombre que canción había elegido y luego tomo el micrófono.

—Bueno antes de empezar, la canción va dedicada a Él León, y tengo la suerte de que dice todo lo que él siente en este momento y todo lo que era.

Tsunayoshi lo miro con el ceño fruncido, supuestamente iba a cantar un tema para Fon no para él.

**[An: La canción esta en ingles, es hermosa, fantástica, fabulosa x'D me encanto *-* y dure… para encontrarla un poco de tiempo x'D bueno Lenny Kravitz nos deleita con su canción I'll be waiting. Makoto la canta en tercera persona, por cierto esta en español para que entiendan más la idea.] **

_El rompió tu corazón,  
El tomo tu alma.  
Dolorido estas por dentro,  
Porque existe un hueco.  
Tú necesitas tiempo  
Para estar solo.  
Lo descubrirás luego,  
Como siempre lo haces._

Él es el que realmente te quiere, nene,  
Esta tocando a tu puerta.

Mientras él viva, Te esperara,  
Mientras tú respires, Estará ahí,  
Cuando quieras háblale, Te estará esperando,  
Cuando le necesites, Estará ahí.

Te ha visto llorar  
En la noche,  
Siente tu dolor  
Puede hacerlo bien,  
Se di cuenta que no hay final adentro  
Aun todavía, estará esperando  
Por ti, para ver la luz.

Él es el que realmente te quiere, nene,  
Ya no puede aguantar más.

Mientras él viva, Te esperara,  
Mientras tú respires, Estará ahí,  
Cuando quieras háblale, Te estará esperando,  
Cuando le necesites, Estará ahí.

Tsunayoshi tenía los ojos como platos mientras su amigo cantaba, no sabía si matarlo o abrazarlo por la pista que le estaba tirando al azabache, quien tenía aspecto de concentrado en la canción que cantaba el peliblanco. _  
Tu eres el único al que ha conocido  
Que se siente de esta manera,  
Podrías ser su dueño  
Quiere estar contigo, hasta que sean viejos._

Tú tienes al amor, tú necesitas al que tienes enfrente de ti,  
Por favor, vuelve.

Mientras él viva, Te esperara,  
Mientras tú respires, Estará ahí,  
Cuando quieras háblale, Te estará esperando,  
Cuando le necesites, Estará ahí.

El peliblanco termino la canción y todos aplaudieron se bajo del escenario y fue hacia su mesa, Kyoya lo miro algo confundido y él simplemente le guiño un ojo mientras se sentaba, Tsunayoshi lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Cariño eso estuvo muy bueno, hacia mucho que no te escuchaba cantar —Nana tenía los ojos brillosos, en forma de estrella y una gran aura de corazón.

—Gracias Nani.

—Eso sí, ¿Quién es Él León? —el castaño estaba tenso y Makoto como si nada dijo:

—Nada es un amigo Nani, él es un baka que le tiene miedo al amor y al parecer callo en esas redes —Tsunayoshi se acerco a su oído y en un sonido bajo y bastante enfadado le dijo:

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —el chico sonrió y alzo los hombros como si nada.

—Bueno Tsu necesitas un empujoncito, no lo desaproveches, pedazo de baka.

—Bien, parece que no era solo una cara bonita, ni un cuerpo bonito. Ahora si con ustedes, Tsunayoshi —el castaño tomo un sorbo de agua y se dirigió al escenario.

—Bien, parece que la belleza se envuelve en un pequeño cuerpo castaño; y tiene ojos avellana.

—**Bien Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Natsu: ¿Cantar? Tsu: Ya lo sé baka, pero ¿Qué tema? Natsu: Alguno. Tsu: ¡Va! Que ayuda, que hago canto un tema común y corriente o uno para que Kyoya se dé cuenta de todo. Natsu: ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¿DE QUÉ SE TIENE QUE DAR CUENTA EL PAPACITO ESE? Tsu: sos baka o sea ¿no es obvio? Natsu: Hmmmm nops. O sea sé muy bien que te encanta tener sexo con él pero que más te puede pasar Tsu: yo… Natsu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada ni se te ocurra! ¡Somos hombres libres! ¡No puedes caer en eso! Tsu: Etto… pero Mako tiene razón, el que no arriesga no gana. Natsu: ¡No, No y NO! Los hombres ¡Como nosotros! ¡Solo servimos de la cintura para abajo! ¡Si vos lo ves distinto viene el dolor y lo sabes. Tsu: …**

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN. **

**¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡En serio! ;w; pero es que bueno tenia examen oral ayer ;w; y tenía que estudiar el fin de semana no tenía ni la menor idea de que colocar x'D**

**Muchas pidieron Kazuma X Iemitsu. **

**Así que luego del próximo capítulo *-* Kazuma X Iemitsu será legal para todos wuajajajaja. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo: **

**Las amo. **

**KISS AND HUG. **

**AN. **


	22. El Erizo y El León

Capítulo XXII

"El Erizo y El León"

Tsunayoshi suspiro, miro hacia su mesa, Makoto le sonreía luego desvió su mirada y se encontró con esos orbes negros que tanto lo volvían loco, no podía despegarse de ellos, no pudo porque ni cómo pero un arranque de valentía se apodero de él. Le dijo al hombre que es lo que quería cantar y antes de comenzar dijo:

—Etto… esta canción me encanta y en estos momentos serviría para describir lo que piensa un León de un Erizo molesto que conoció.

La gente no entendía absolutamente nada, Nana frunció el ceño. Makoto sonrió satisfecho y Kyoya alzo las cejas por sorpresa, se incorporo más para escuchar atentamente la canción.

**[An: muchas chicas me recomendaron canciones, no diré en que paginas porque me da pereza, alguien anónimo x'D si así tenia me recomendó uno de Ana Gabriel y de Natti Natasha. Y otra chica que es VAMPIREPRINCESSM me recomendó Pecado de amor de Lisa López, las escuche las tres. Pero me puse a pensar que Tsuna no es la persona que dice todo completamente claro; es un chico rebelde que le gusta decir cosas tristes a pesar de que en su corazón este explotando de amor, por esa razón me decidí por la canción de _Amo_; _Axel_, es completamente la verdad de lo que Tsunayoshi siente; y bueno quería ser completamente claro y esta es la canción perfecta] **

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_Amo lo que eres o imagino_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_Amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_Te amo en el beso y la distancia_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

Los ojos de Kyoya estaban abiertos de par en par, al escucharlo cantar. Una explosión de felicidad recorrió completamente todo su cuerpo, se sentía volar, si él no se equivocaba el chico se le estaba declarando completamente con esa canción que le decía absolutamente todo, quería correr y subirse al escenario, besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que el también lo amaba… lo amaba perdidamente y amaba absolutamente todo de él.

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_Porque para amarte yo he nacido_

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_Te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_Amo tus instantes y lo eterno_

_Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_Porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Al terminar todos lo aplaudieron, él se mordió el labio inferior algo nervioso y se dirigió hacia la mesa, evitando por todos los medios los ojos de Kyoya, quien tenía una explosión de felicidad en su cuerpo que no podía evitar sonreír, el castaño se sentó y Nana tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Muy lindo hijo, aunque… ¿Acá hay algo que deba saber? —el castaño se alarmo y se retorció en el asiento y Makoto salió en su auxilio.

—Ok Nani, puede ser que no se te pueda esconder absolutamente nada —la mujer sonrió y dijo de manera altanera.

—Mi vida los conozco desde siempre y a Tsu lo lleve 9 meses en la panza. A parte de que soy mujer y tengo un gran sexto sentido —Makoto suspiro y dijo sonriendo.

—Ok, lo admito soy culpable. Yo soy el famoso León y resulta que me enamore —la mujer se sorprendió muchísimo y no pudo evitar la pregunta.

— ¿Vos enamorarte? Por favor dime quien es la chica porque se merece un premio si logro romper las barreras de tu corazón.

El chico miro interrogante a Fon quien no sabía qué hacer, luego Nana activo su intuición femenina y su sexto sentido. Miro a los más grandes jóvenes y abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego vio la cara de duda de Fon mientras miraba a su padre quien no había captado nada de las miradas, y ahí fue donde entendió todo, no era "ella" era "él"

—Etto… etto bueno cariño está bien si no quieres decirlo todavía. No hay problema, lo que si, mas tarde me vas a tener que contar sobre ello.

Makoto suspiro y asintió, mientras tanto Kyoya miraba al castaño de pies a cabeza, él había encontrado algo muy interesante en la nada, el chico sonrió y se excuso para ir al baño, minutos después regreso. Todos habían pedido el postre y hablaban de trivialidades o de los que subían a cantar, Tsunayoshi simplemente miraba al escenario perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Kyoya no podía apartar sus ojos de él y tampoco podía borrar su sonrisa. En eso el presentador hablo.

—Bueno, bueno. Ahora es el turno de Kyoya —Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, el azabache se levanto pero se freno cuando escucho la voz severa de su padre.

—Kyoya, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No estarán hablando de vos, no? —el chico dudo, pero a decir verdad ya se estaba cansando de tener que esconderse de su papa, sin mirarlo le dijo.

—Si padre, soy yo —el chico se dirigió al escenario bajo una mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

—Bueno soy un nene buenito y represento a ese famoso Erizo del cual hablo el chico de cabellos castaños y el peliblanco de flecos delirante, así que este tema seria del Erizo para el León —acto seguido la música comenzó a sonar.

**[An: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sabes de Reik] **

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecto como te imagine_

_No, no, no_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecto como te imagine_

Tsunayoshi estaba estático, el chico solamente tenía ojos para él, la canción confirmaba lo que Makoto le había dicho una y mil veces, sentía ganas de gritar de felicidad y saltar como nene chiquito, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibuje una hermosa sonrisa de sinceridad, la cual el azabache vio y sonrió feliz mientras continuo cantando.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecto como te imagine_

_No, no, no_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecto… como te imagine_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

El chico fue ovacionado, y muchas chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, Kyoya se dirigió a su mesa completamente feliz, pero este sentimiento fue apagado al ver la cara de disgusto de su padre quien con un tono muy severo dijo:

—Bueno, creo que ya es tarde y es momento de retirarnos —los tres jóvenes mas rebeldes –dígase Makoto, Tsunayoshi y si Ryu- incluyendo Nana lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, pero si es re tempranito, además yo quiero seguir cantando —dijo Makoto haciéndose el triste y tratando de tapar lo feliz que estaba al ver como los dos cabezotas menores de la mesa se habían declarado su amor públicamente.

—Ya es tarde.

— ¡No!, ¡¿Qué tarde?! Además Nani también va a cantar.

La mujer los miro con el ceño fruncido, el peliblanco codeo a Tsunayoshi para que regresara a la tierra, esta reacciono y entre los dos se llevaron a Nana y Ryu del lugar, ni bien desaparecieron la mujer y los tres chicos Kazuma miro al menor de sus hijos.

— ¿Se puede saber que significo eso? —Kyoya lo miro sin entender y dijo como si nada.

—Solo cante.

—Mira si algún socio o algún conocido te hubiera visto ahí arriba dando ese espectáculo, ¿Sabes donde hubiese quedado el apellido? —el chico lo miro bastante disgustado.

—Me interesa un comino, además no canto mal —le dijo desafiándolo el azabache menor.

—Baja el tonito porque soy tu padre, los Hibari no damos semejantes espectáculos.

— ¿Por qué no?, Kyoya no hizo nada malo, además canta muy bien, solo se divierte —el adulto mayor miro sorprendido a su primogénito.

—Fon, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ya papa, déjalo en paz. Deja que viva su vida, que haga lo que quiera, yo ya estoy haciendo todo lo que vos querías de mi futuro, ¿Por qué no dejas que Kyoya haga el suyo? —Kazuma abrió los ojos de par en par mirando algo confundido a su hijo.

—Pero Fon… vos elegiste lo que hacer con tu vida y…

—Sí, yo siempre dije que quería ser médico, pero vos sos el que me obligo a ir a la universidad de Namimori, vos fuiste quien decidió que debería empezar enseguida, vos me presionaste para que estudiara, sacara las buenas notas y sea un señorito perfecto, mejor dicho un calco tuyo, un perfecto Hibari —el hombre lo miraba sin entender, jamás había visto ese ángulo de Fon —. Papa, siempre fastidiando con las buenas notas, y el prestigio, la ropa, la delicadeza y todo eso, jamás nos dejaste respirar. Y lo peor es que nunca estabas, sabes que desagradable es ver como hablas todo el día de mi, Kyoya es mucho mejor que yo, el es un músico espectacular, uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol que jamás haya visto y muy buen estudiantes, es el presidente del comité disciplinario de su escuela, Primo lo tiene en las mejores actas de los mejores estudiantes, controla a todos los estudiantes de esa escuela. Pero claro por un estúpido error que cometió le hiciste la cruz. Siempre estuvo a mi sombra y sabes una cosa. Él es mejor que yo, tuvo vida —el hombre lo miro bastante choqueado, y sintió golpeado muy fuerte, miro a Kyoya.

—Hijo yo… —el chico suspiro y miro a su hermano.

—Fon, vos no sos mejor que yo. Nadie es mejor que nadie cada uno es como es y punto —los hermanos sonrieron y ahí fue cuando Kazuma se dio cuenta que había perdido parte de la vida de sus hijos, siempre trabajando y cuando los veía los trataba de una forma distante, los regañaba y les decía que tenían que ser los mejores, educados, elegantes, y todo para que, para que ellos lo vean como una figura autoritaria en vez de su padre. El hombre suspiro y recordó una conversación que había tenido con su pareja, la otra noche en su cena.

**Flash Back**

La pareja de adultos charlaba en un restaurante elegante cerca del mar, ese día Ryu se quedo con los cuatro inquilinos de la casa en la playa.

—Kazuma, disculpa a los chicos es que son un poco alocados, ya sabes cómo son los adolescentes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tus hijos parecen adultos.

—Así los crie, tienen que ser educados, elegantes, estudiar y ser los mejores —la mujer frunció el ceño algo disgustada.

—Kazuma sin que te ofendas, pero… ¿te parece que tus hijos disfrutan ser así?

— ¿Por qué no?, los crie como me criaron mis padres, pura disciplina.

—Sí pero… o sea. No digo que vos hayas salido mal o algo. Pero la verdad, a veces me dan un poco de lastima tan correctos, educados y callados, es como si les faltara algo —el hombre la miro sin entender y la mujer suspiro —. Está bien, no sé si soy un buen ejemplo, pero por más que haya tenido mis fallas como madre, siempre trate de que Tsunayoshi y Ryu sean unos chicos normales, todo a su debido tiempo, nada de presión ni eso.

—Si Nana y así salió. No tiene respeto a la autoridad, habla cuando no debe, es prepotente, vos misma me dijiste que llego alcoholizado con una mujer y ¡un hombre! A tu casa, esta tatuado, y muchas cosas que me contaste. Muy diferente a Ryunosuke —la mujer frunció el ceño algo disgustada.

—Sí, lo sé. Tsunayoshi cometió errores y aprendió, pero él jamás me tuvo miedo, jamás fingió ser distinto a lo que en realidad es frente a mí, y así él eligió que hacer con su vida, yo se que falle pero hice lo que pude, y también se que seguirá cometiendo errores, seguirá siendo rebelde pero es la edad, la adolescencia es cuando te llevas al mundo por delante, te equivocas, aprender y maduras, los padres tenemos que ayudarlos en esa maduración, no forzarlos —el hombre la miro algo enfadado y se puso a la defensiva.

—Mis hijos no me temen y tampoco fingen, así los crie y así son. Siguen las reglas y punto —la mujer suspiro y le tomo la mano con dulzura.

—Carió, se que fue difícil para vos perder a tu mujer, pero yo pregunto. ¿Alguna vez hablaste de ese tema con ellos?, alguna vez les preguntaste como se sentían. Vos me contaste de un accidente que tuvo Kyoya, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió preguntarle porque corría en ese auto? O cuando llego borracho a tu casa, ¿no se te ocurrió sentarte con él y preguntarle que le veía de divertido al alcohol? —el hombre se sintió encerrado en un callejón sin salida —. Puede que Tsunayoshi sea un desastre, rebelde, prepotente, arrogante y lo que sea, pero siempre hablamos, siempre fue un hijo genial, está bien lo admito estuve mucho tiempo alejado de él, pero igual sigue siendo un hijo espectacular, crio a Ryu como lo hubiera criado yo. Siempre me ayudo con todas mis cosas, estoy orgullosa de él.

—Yo, pero mis hijos… ellos son así…

—Cariño, ¿es que no los ves? Se nota cuando están en la mesa, rígidos, como si sus cuerpos no estuvieran ahí. O no te diste cuenta ayer cuando caminábamos por el muelle, que los vimos con los chicos, parecían otros, riendo, peleando con los chicos. Kazuma no digo que seas un mal padre solo digo que deberías ser más comprensivo, dejar de ser tan rígido y olvídate del que dirán, estas a tiempo de arreglarlo, que no te pase como a mí, que por las malas me di cuenta de que Tsunayoshi y Ryu me necesitaban —el hombre la miro pensativo mientras una parte de él se desgarraba al darse cuenta de que la mujer tenía razón.

**Fin del flash back. **

Nana tenía razón, sus hijos fingían frente a él para evitar que los regañaran, se sintió solo, alejado de sus niños, el hombre suspiro y dijo en un tono suave:

—Hijos yo… lo siento, siento haberme encerrado en el trabajo una vez que murió su madre, siento ser tan exigente y estricto, tienen que entenderme nunca supe como criar una familia. Hikari siempre era quien llevaba la luz a la casa tal y como decía su nombre, ustedes saben que a mi mis padres me criaron así yo… por favor chicos perdónenme no los quiero perder —los dos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a su padre —. Hijos por favor, díganme que estoy a tiempo de arreglar esto y que no me odian —el hombre hablaba con un tono de sufrimiento.

—Padre, no te odiamos, es solo que sos muy agobiante.

—Lo sé, y prometo tratar de cambiar. Kyoya si quieres cantar hacerlo. Fon vos puedes hacer lo que quieras, tomate unos días en la universidad o lo que sea —los tres hombres se levantaron y Kazuma los abrazo —. Hijos prometo tratar de cambiar, solo denme tiempo —los chicos sonrieron y luego se separaron.

— ¿Padre? —dijo Kyoya dudoso.

— ¿Si hijo?

— ¿Estás diciendo que si nos dejamos de poner traje no te vas a enfadar?

—No, Nana tiene razón. Son jóvenes, tienen que lucir como tales.

— ¿Y nos vamos a poder vestir como queramos y hacer lo que queramos?

—Kyoya tampoco te aproveches, pero si, mientras que no excedan los limites y no pierdan la parte educada de los Hibari —el chico sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿no te molestas si me pongo pearcing y tatuajes? —el hombre lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte más tatuajes, me alcanza con ese erizo y ese símbolo extraño en tu hombro —el chico frunció el ceño sorprendido, el hombre le sonrió con suficiencia.

**[An: El símbolo es el de la banda, como se llaman Vongola Boy's les recuerdo que el símbolo es el de la Famiglia Vongola] **

—Kyoya por favor, ¿crees que nunca te vi por el espejo retrovisor cuando te dejaba en el colegio? —el chico lo miro aun mas sorprendido.

— ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé, quizás porque eso significaría tener que admitir que me veían como un dictador. Pero gracias a Nana me di cuenta que son adolecentes y si no cometen los errores ahora los harán de grande y puede ser peor —los chicos sonrieron y Kyoya se puso sus pearcing bajo una mirada de disgusto de Kazuma pero aun así no dijo nada —. Ahora pediría si por favor alguien me explica eso del León y él Erizo, porque la verdad no entiendo nada de nada —los chicos se pusieron bastante nerviosos y se aliviaron puesto que fueron salvados por la mujer y los tres chicos que llegaban riendo y se sentaron.

—No puedo creer haberme anotado, son unos malditos.

—Ya Mom, no exageres, además sabemos que te encanta cantar.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? —dijo un Kazuma algo más relajado.

—Nada Don, simplemente que su futura esposa va a subir a ese escenario —el hombre alzo las cejas sorprendió.

— ¡Oigan! Ustedes suben conmigo o los… mato.

—Sí, si Madrina tranqui~

—Nana no sabía que cantabas.

— ¿Cantar?, pero señor mi mama es una diosa de la música, ella junto a la mama de Mako y la mama de Ethan eran las reinas de la música —la mujer se sonrojo.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Vamos madrina no seas modesta. Ya van a ver la voz que tiene Nani —y las chicas sonrieron, Tsuna no pudo desviar la mirada hacia Kyoya quien le sonrió, el castaño se sonrojo y luego se percato que tenía sus pearcing lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el chico se dio cuenta y simplemente alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

—Bien, entonces tendré que esperar hasta que los llamen —dijo Kazuma tiernamente y tomo la mano de su futura esposa —. Pero mientras tanto, los chicos estaban por explicarme eso del León y el Erizo —los cuatro jóvenes se miraron algo nerviosos, Makoto suspiro y dijo:

—Bueno Don le voy a ser sincero. Yo ya conocía a Fon, lo vi en un congreso de Fisioterapia en California —el hombre frunció el ceño y el chico sonrió — ¡Oiga! Tengo 21 añitos y estudio medicina. Ok lo admito este año me lo tome, es que me enoje porque no pude aprobar bioquímica y bueno decidí tomarme un año sabático, debería estar recusándole, pero bueno ese no es el punto. La cosa es que lo vi y me llamo la atención, tan inteligente, lindo y que se yo, pensé que no lo vería mas y cuando fui a buscar a Tsunayoshi al cole, ahí estaba el con su ropa de futbolista todo sexy, cuestión que decidí buscar la forma de contactarlo, lo logre y bue nos hicimos amigos —el hombre frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo mayor.

—Lo que dice es verdad, yo no sabía lo del congreso.

— ¿Y porque no nos dijeron? —les dijo Nana algo molesta.

—Que se yo Madrina, quizás la impresión, quien sabe.

—Aja, pero eso no me explica lo de los animales —dijo Kazuma algo confundido, el peliblanco se mordió el labio inferior y dijo:

—Bueeenoo… es que a mí me dicen el León y como sabe Nani soy un rebelde empedernido, pero bueno el morocho me robo el corazón —el hombre alzo las cejas por sorpresa, Fon no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—A ver un momento que soy mayorcita, Makoto ¿estás diciendo que tanto tu canción como la de Tsunayoshi fue para decirle a Fon que estas enamorado de él?

—Si Madrina —la mujer se sorprendió mientras que Kazuma tenía la cara pensativa, estaba repitiéndose lo mismo que con Alaude.

—Vaya, no me lo hubiese esperado —dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya muchacho… que no tienes problema en divulgar tus sentimientos al mundo, digo siendo tu hombre enamorado de otro…

—No señor, en realidad el mensaje era solo para él pero resultar que Nani me conoce muchísimo —la mujer sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¡Un momento! Kyoya dijo que representaba los sentimientos del Erizo y si yo no entendí mal la canción, decía que estaba enamorado.

Fon se mordió el labio, pero luego un ataque de valor se apodero de él, recordó lo que su tío Alaude le había dicho, que no tenían que ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo a pesar de que el mundo esté en contra de ellos, amar es lo más hermoso de este mundo a si sea un hombre o una mujer.

—Si Nana, yo no sé cantar muy bien. Le pedí a Kyoya que me hiciera el favor de dedicárselo a él.

—Hijo… ¿estás diciendo que vos estas interesado en…?

—Si padre, estoy completamente enamorado de Makoto. No me importa si en estos momentos Makoto es un hombre o es una mujer, me enamoraron sus sentimientos, su forma de ser. La forma en la cual simplemente nuestros pensamientos congenian. Y ya que estamos en el tema, me gustaría saber si él no quería ser mi novio —los adultos estaban choqueados mientras los jóvenes sonreían complacientemente.

—Si tu papa no me mata por ser mal ejemplo y ser un hombre y Nani no me ahorca por enamorarme de su hijastro estaría encantado.

—Cariño por favor, a mi no me molesta mientras ustedes sean felices, desde que supe los gustos de mi pequeño Tsunayoshi comprendí que en el amor no importa la edad, el sexo, ni mucho menos la clase social a la cual la persona pertenezca, el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo y si dos personas nacieron para estar juntas ya sean hombres, mujeres deben estarlo con todo el corazón y con todos sus valores juntos. Amar a un hombre, amar a una mujer es lo mismo sin importar cual sea tu físico, lo importante es lo que tu corazón sienta, mas sin embargo me preocuparía mas por mi ahijado —el chico frunció el ceño algo nervioso al imaginarse la reacción de su peliblanco cuando se enterara.

— ¿Padre?

Kazuma suspiro lentamente, y cerro sus ojos los cuales las palabras de su hermano, las palabras de Nana e inclusive las palabras de Fon entraban por su cabeza, ¿amor?; el estaba sintiendo eso en esos momento, no importa el que digan, no importa nada… solo la felicidad. Fon miro a su padre algo temeroso pero para su sorpresa el sonrió.

—Me he equivocado con Alaude, no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Luego de esto tengo que llamarlo y disculparme con él. Nunca me imagine que te enamorarías de alguien tan hiperactivo completamente lo opuesto a ti; pero entiendo que amar a alguien es mucho más importante que el sexo y lo que las personas digan; si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz, Fon.

El peliblanco sonrió y salto a abrazar a su novio oficial. El chico se levanto y correspondió el gesto, el chico se acerco a su oído y le dijo suavemente:

—Vaya, quise salvar a los enanos de una muerte segura y ahora resulta que formalizamos —el chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. ¡Madrina vas a ser algo así como mi suegra!

Todos rieron y una malicia se apodero del peliblanco y miro a Kyoya.

—Eh cuñadito, ahora que soy un novio formal déjame sentarme alado de mi pareja.

El chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sonrió al ver como el chico le guiñaba un ojo. El azabache y el peliblanco cambiaron de silla y luego cambiaron de lugar, alado de Tsunayoshi que se puso todo colorado.

—Vaya, esta noche sí que ha pegado un giro muy raro.

—Si Kazuma, parece que sí —dijo la mujer mirando a Makoto que estaba hablando con Fon felices de la vida —. Kazuma, ¿estás seguro de todo esto?

—Todos ustedes me han ensañado que amar solamente importa el corazón, mi hijo es feliz y lo puedo ver en sus ojos, aunque no me vayan a dar nietos; me alegro que por lo menos estén disfrutando de esto.

—Kazuma —la mujer fue a tomar la mano del hombre pero una voz detrás de todos los hizo reaccionar, Ryu se helo completamente y el rostro de Tsunayoshi ardió.

—Lo sabía, si los que estaban aquí cenando era Nana, Tsunayoshi y Ryu; ha pasado un tiempo. Hijos —los tres voltearon al tiempo y ensancharon los ojos. **_Iemitsu Sawada_**, mal momento.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Wuajajajaja *-* Muérdanse el codo de la curiosidad. **

**Ok si lo hice corto de maldad x'D solamente para ver como reaccionaban, así que **

**¡Escriban todo lo que quieran escribir! ¬¬ sino no hay conti (?)**

**Wuajajaja *-* soy la bruja malvada –se deprime- recordé que así me dice mi mejor amigo ;w; -llora en una esquina- **

**Ok, no lo hice de maldad, si lo hice pero no tanto ya que el episodio giraba entre esos dos pero no completamente *-* ya que Iemitsu llego a la mesa debía cortarlo porque si x'D en el próximo episodio… **

**¡KAZUMA VS IEMITSU! **

**Kazuma entendió por fin los sentimientos de sus hijos, lo amo cada vez mas c': pero todavía no se ha ganado la confianza de Tsunayoshi, ¿podrá hacerlo en el próximo episodio? **


	23. Kazuma Vs Iemitsu

Capítulo XXIII

"Kazuma Vs Iemitsu"

—En el capitulo anterior —dice Ethan con un micrófono en la mano leyendo tranquilamente un libro —: El Erizo y El León se declaran su amor incógnitamente frente a todos: "_Te amo Erizo_"; "_No Yo te amo a ti León_" pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la astucia de Nana y la astucia de Kazuma –_nótese el sarcasmo_- descubrió que había gato encerrado, "_Tsunayoshi no me engañas soy tu madre y te he parido_" cosa que puso a todos en la mesa completamente tensos pero resulta que el sexy y acoplado de Makoto salió a defender a su amigo, resultando y revelando que estaba enamorado "_Tsuna y yo solo revelamos lo que yo sentía, estoy enamorado de alguien, Nani_" esto dejo dudas y completamente aberturas entre todo lo que ha pasado. El sexto sentido de Nana se encendió y descubrió que Makoto amaba a Fon. Todo este entendido se acabo durante la comida pero mucho más cuando Kyoya decidió colocarse los pantalones –_si antes utilizaba calzoncillos_- y dedicarle una canción a Tsunayoshi a pesar de que su padre estuviera ahí, revelándose contra él cuando regresaron a la mesa y los cuatro sapos digo los tres chicos y Nani desaparecieron _"¿Qué tiene de malo que cante, viejo? Hago lo que se me da la gana_" lo que provoco que Kazuma lo regañara y Fon se revelara "_Déjalo vivir su vida viejo_" Kazuma entendió que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era ser un hombre tieso y sin sentimientos, un viejo aburrido como esos típicos padres de telenovelas mexicanas que no dejan que sus hijas salgan con el pobre porque es pobre y resulta que ese niño pobre es el hijo de uno más rico que estos y se escapo de su casa porque no soportaba la dictadura de su padre que lo obligo a casarse con su prima hermana carmensa porque esta estaba muy propensa y resulto que su prima hermana julia resulta ser la mala de la historia tanto como Teresa o incluso peor que Rubí. Pero luego entendió que sus hijos debían vivir su vida y equivocarse como todos los jóvenes, al regresar a la mesa Tsunayoshi casi se infartaba por ver los pearcing que tanto le enloquecían de Kyoya cuando los tenia puestos y casi se tiraba a comérselo encima pero resulta que antes de que los chicos cantaran llego una visita inesperada un personaje no identificado al igual que los extraterrestres vino a invadir la tierra buscando problemas con la humanidad porque anteriormente su esposa huyo de su casa a un planeta con mucha agua y este lo confundió con la tierra en vez de buscarlo en el planeta acuático…

— ¡Ya cállate Ethan! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia! ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Por qué Kazuma acepto la relación de mi hermanito con ese mocoso Hibari?! ¡Por cierto! ¡Todo lo que dijo Ethan esta alterado la verdad que el que llego fue un mafioso con raíces de cordero…!

— ¡¿Por qué no se callan?! —Detrás de ellos salió Reborn golpeándolos con un abanico de papel gigante para luego soltar un suspiro —Iemitsu llego luego de la gran enfrentarían entre los planetas presentes, ese sol destruirá a los planetas con su calor o lograran las lunas vencer al sol.

— ¿No están llevando esto demasiado lejos? —pregunto Alaude con una gran gota de sudor mirando a los demás.

— ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Están dañando la reputación de mi nuevo cuñado! ¡Veamos que pasa en este capítulo! ¡Repitamos esa última parte! —dice Giotto con sus manos arriba y tomando el control para colocar el programa:

**En el capitulo anterior: **

—Vaya, esta noche sí que ha pegado un giro muy raro.

—Si Kazuma, parece que sí —dijo la mujer mirando a Makoto que estaba hablando con Fon felices de la vida —. Kazuma, ¿estás seguro de todo esto?

—Todos ustedes me han ensañado que amar solamente importa el corazón, mi hijo es feliz y lo puedo ver en sus ojos, aunque no me vayan a dar nietos; me alegro que por lo menos estén disfrutando de esto.

—Kazuma —la mujer fue a tomar la mano del hombre pero una voz detrás de todos los hizo reaccionar, Ryu se helo completamente y el rostro de Tsunayoshi ardió.

—Lo sabía, si los que estaban aquí cenando era Nana, Tsunayoshi y Ryu; ha pasado un tiempo. Hijos —los tres voltearon al tiempo y ensancharon los ojos. **_Iemitsu Sawada_**, mal momento.

— ¡Iemitsu! —dijeron al tiempo Nana y Tsunayoshi que mordió su lengua al saber que hace algunos días el también lo había visto muy contento con su familia.

Nana se iba a levantar de la silla pero la mano de Kazuma la sintió sobre la suya, provocando que su cuerpo se tranquilizara completamente pero en cambio Tsunayoshi estaba tenso, su hermano estaba al otro lado de la mesa y Kyoya lo único que podía hacer era mirar a ese hombre con rabia y sobre todo con ganas de matarlo pero Makoto lo sujeto de la manga del suéter evitando que se levantara y sujetaba la mano de Fon debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Papa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —pregunto Ryu levantándose de la mesa, fue el único que reacciono y corrió a abrazar por la cintura a su padre mientras levantaba la vista y este hombre le desordenaba el cabello.

— ¿Cómo estas campeón? ¿Qué has hecho? —el hombre lo cargo y lo abrazo girándolo, luego giro el rostro hacia Tsunayoshi y este lo observo con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Tú no me vas a saludar?, Tsunayoshi.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto Tsunayoshi mordiendo su lengua para no soltar algo grosero contra el hombre, Kazuma y Nana fruncieron el ceño e Iemitsu levanto una ceja.

—Trato de ser amable contigo, y mira como me tratas moco…

— ¡Oye! Primero que todo tu me dijiste que ya no era tu hijo; así que no me trates como se te dé la gana; y no finjas amabilidad cuando careces de ella Iemitsu.

— ¡Tsu! —advirtió Nana.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo Tsunayoshi cruzando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño, Iemitsu frunció más el ceño y chasqueo la lengua dirigiendo la mirada a Ryu que miraba a su hermano.

—Iemitsu, es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte por estos rumbos, ¿estás trabajando? —pregunto Nana con una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya mujer, pensé que los ratones te habían comido la lengua, pero al parecer algo te comió la lengua —dijo mirando a los ojos de Kazuma que se dedico a observarlo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con Nana mostrando sus anillos de compromiso provocando la sorpresa del hombre rubio —. No, vine de vacaciones con mi familia.

—Que coincidencia, nosotros también —dijo Kazuma, el hombre miro al pelinegro y este le devolvió la mirada al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante "la típica de los Hibari"

—Oh, eso es fantástico, lamento ser tan maleducado anciano; mi nombre es Iemitsu Sawada —comento estirando su mano con respeto mientras Kazuma soltó lentamente la mano de Nana y se levanto el hombre de cabellos rubios di un paso hacia atrás y Kazuma hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, típicas reverencias japonesas pero para la reverencia que hizo era una falta de respeto, ya que su gesto fue simplemente hasta bajar un poco su barbilla hasta su cuello.

—El placer es mío, Iemitsu. Y déjame decirte que incluso puedo ser solamente tres años mayor que usted, si se considera viejo no es mi propia opinión. Por cierto; Kazuma Hibari.

Los jóvenes en la mesa se asombraron por las palabras del mayor pelinegro lo que provoco que mordieran sus labios escondiendo una risa burlona hacia el rubio.

— ¿Hibari?, no puede ser. Nana te ganaste la lotería, este hombre es uno de los más ricos de Japón que fue lo que utilizaste para atraparlo —ese comentario provoco que Ryu y Tsuna se helaran completamente el castaño se iba a levantar de la mesa y Kazuma estiro su mano hacia atrás evitando la acción de hecho la mano del hombre, la izquierda se veía bastante apretada y roja al ver su sangre palpitar, Nana frunció el ceño y miro al rubio.

—Yo no utilice absolutamente nada…

—Claro que lo hiciste querida —el rubio sonrió arrogante y los demás fruncieron el ceño —. Utilizaste tu personalidad y tu carisma. Eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti, por esa razón acepto que utilizaste tus mejores cualidades para hacer que mi vida volviera a nacer hermosas flores, ¿no es así?, chicos —el hombre miro a los cinco jóvenes y estos ampliaron una sonrisa arrogante, e inclusive Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu frunció el ceño.

—Que tonterías, ¿y crees que Nana va a utilizar esas cosas con usted?; lo menos que pudo haber utilizado fue su cuerpo, viejo.

—Oh, ¿Por qué comparas a mi madre con la vieja zorra con la que estas casado?, ah —pregunto Tsunayoshi, no aguanto más y hablo.

—Eso es de mala educación Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Kazuma tranquilamente, sus hijos permanecían callados pero de la misma forma estaban enojados —. No es bueno decir la verdad en la cara y de espalda a las personas. Es mejor decir todo directamente, seguramente su mujer debe estar cerca.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho anciano?!

— **¡Padre! **—pensaron los menores Hibari mientras miraban con asombro a su padre, y un brillo en los ojos de Tsunayoshi y Makoto que estaban disfrutando de la fase rebelde de Kazuma, Nana por otra parte estaba completamente helada, su hijo y su futuro marido estaban dejando a Iemitsu como una basura.

—Lo que me escuchaste, rubio oxigenado —los cinco menores abrieron los ojos completamente asombrados mientras el castaño soltaba una gran carcajada recordando que ese era un apodo que le decía a Makoto mientras los menores pelinegros les iba a dar un infarto de ver a su padre como un adolecente, mientras Nana no podía evitar parpadear un par de veces al escuchar a su futuro esposo, tratarlo como un mocoso idiota a su ex esposo.

—**Esta fase rebelde de Kazuma… es completamente genial** —pensaba Nana con unas estrellas en los ojos y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

— ¿**_Otto-san_**?, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? —una voz lleno por completo los oídos de todos, voltearon hacia atrás viendo a una hermosa chica alta de cabello castaño cortado en capas mientras unas iluminaciones negras caían por la parte de su frente, su cuerpo era realmente perfecto y vestía una falda con una camisa de color blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y un gorro blanco. La chica al llegar a la mesa los reparo a absolutamente todos — ¡Makoto-san! ¡Tsu-kun! —la chica se giro y abrazo al peliblanco que con una sonrisa fingida correspondió pero cuando fue a abrazar a Tsunayoshi el castaño giro fue a Kyoya y esta abrazo al pelinegro que tenía un montón de signos de interrogación en su cabeza — ¿Tsu-kun?

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme, Tsu-kun? Kyoko —comento tranquilo el castaño mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y ni siquiera la miraba.

— ¿Por qué razón?

—No te molestes por el Kyoko, ha estado así desde ese día.

— ¿Ese día?, oh claro. Cuando lo encontramos como un drogadic… —antes de que la mujer de cabellos castaños dijera algo, Kyoya golpeo la mesa y le dirigió su gélida mirada mientras sus puños estaban siendo apretados.

— ¿Te puedes callar la boca?, zorra

—Oye más respeto con mi hija, cabrón —dijo Iemitsu mientras caminaba hasta el pelinegro y lo levantaba de la camisa, la gente de alrededor frunció el ceño y el rubio miro con arrogancia al pelinegro y este simplemente se lo quedo observando como diciendo "**_solo levanta la mano estúpido viejo y te mato_**"

—Iemitsu, ¡Detén este estúpido teatro ahora! ¡Estas dañando nuestra cena!

—Como si me importara —contesto el rubio.

—A ti no te puede importar, vejestorio de tercera. Pero en estos momentos estoy con mi familia… —dijo tranquilamente Kazuma sujetando una de las manos del rubio provocando que este frunciera el ceño al sentir una gran presión en su mano —, estoy disfrutando con mi familia en este lugar, estamos dando un giro divertido a nuestras conversaciones antes de que tu llegaras, si te vas a comportar como un niño, arrodíllate entonces ante mí, y declárame la guerra como un plebeyo cualquiera; Sawada.

— **¿Este hombre?...** —pensó Tsunayoshi al ver que las piernas de su padre temblaban.

—Sabes algo, Sawada-san. Antes era considerado como alguien realmente peligroso ya que me enseñaron una antigua arte marcial que consistía en dominar los músculos de tus oponentes, es decir tu ahora mismo estas arrodillado para declarar que perdiste, no puedes mover ni un solo musculo a tu conveniencia; te ruego que desaparezcas de aquí y te pierdas, estás haciendo que las personas a los alrededores nos miren extraños y los dueños del local se acercan… ¿Qué piensas?, dejamos esto tranquilo, porque si sigues insultando a mi futura esposa, a colocarle un dedo encima a mis hijos o a menospreciar a mis futuros hijastros… te mato.

—Es… es… genial. Kazuma Hibari… eres completamente… terrorífico y genial —dijo con sus ojos en forma de estrella Tsunayoshi, Kyoya por su parte miraba con admiración a su padre mientras que Fon suspiraba y se preguntaba cuantas veces había visto a su padre amenazar a uno de sus empleados y estos se hacían pipi encima, por eso siempre hacia lo que el hombre decía.

—Entonces… ¿Sawada-san?

—Oiga viejo ¡suelte a mi padre!

— ¡No te metas en esto Kyoko! —Iemitsu se soltó del agarre de Kazuma y lo golpeo en la mejilla, Nana se exalto, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, Kyoya y Fon se levantaron del asiento automáticamente para tirarse encima del rubio pero antes de que todos reaccionaran la cabeza de Iemitsu termino en la mesa por una sola mano de Kazuma y esta apretando fuertemente a la del hombre.

—Te lo advertí Sawada, voy a ser que tu vida sea un infierno. Me vale huevo si eres un mafioso famoso o algo estúpido de eso, los Hibari somos más peligrosos que las propias mafias, te voy a poner a sufrir a ti… y a tu familia —susurro en el oído del rubio, mientras el rostro de este hombre se encontraba en la mesa, el grito seco del hombre resonó en su garganta y los menores abrieron sus ojos mientras Nana se mantenía completamente helada en la mesa.

—Querido… suéltalo por favor… —susurro lentamente Nana, Kazuma se helo completamente y soltó a Iemitsu que se levanto de la mesa y se agarro la mejilla al sentir que estaba sangrando, Kyoko miraba a su padre completamente helada mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba tranquilamente las manos y movía su muñeca.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! —El jefe del local llego corriendo y se detuvo delante de todos los provocadores de que los clientes estuvieran completamente alborotados —. ¿Eh?... ¡Kazuma-sama!

Todos giraron a ver a un hombre un poco viejo con el cabello completamente canoso y una sonrisa realmente hermosa y brillante, el hombre parpadeo un par de veces y los demás se miraron para ver al hombre.

— ¡Timoteo! —dijo Kazuma mientras abrazaba al viejo y los hermanos Hibari se levantaron para abrazarlo.

— ¡Abuelo Timoteo! —dijeron los dos.

—Oh por dios, ¡Kyo-chan! ¡Fo-chan! —Dijo el hombre riendo un poco mientras se quedaba observando a los demás —. ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

— ¡¿Es que no vio como este imbécil me pegaba la cabeza contra la mesa?!

— ¡Claro eso fue porque tu lo golpeaste! —grito salido de si Fon mientras apretaba sus puños, Makoto lo abrazo por la cintura y beso su cuello, provocando que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Señores, les pido que se tranquilicen. Kazuma-sama… usted señor ¿me puede explicar con claridad?

—Toda esta claro —dijo Kyoko —. Estas personas atentaron contra nosotros.

—Maldita zorra —susurro por lo bajo Kyoya y Tsunayoshi, luego los dos se miraron y sonrieron un poco divertidos caminando hasta donde estaban los karaokes.

— ¡Y bien gente! Yo soy Tsunayoshi y el es Kyoya. Esta noche seremos capaces de ver un acto realmente fantástico, programado por el dueño del local. ¡Timoteo-san!

— ¡¿Tsuna?! —dijo Nana girando a ver a su hijo y todos miraron al castaño y al pelinegro.

—Eso es completamente cierto, en esta noche les ofrecemos una pelea completamente ficticia entre dos hombres. Disculpen un intento de hombre y un hombre de verdad. Por favor iluminen al intento de hombre, Iemitsu mientras que al hombre de verdad…

— ¡Kazuma-sama! —dijo Tsunayoshi levantando sus manos mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y los dos eran completamente iluminados —. Resulta que la mujer que se encuentra en esa mesa, si esa belleza es la ex esposa del intento de hombre Iemitsu, pero resulta que este viejo se fue con una pendeja de 20 años dejando a la dulce mujer sola, pero resulta que…

—Este hombre de verdad fue a velar por ella y la ayudo a seguir adelante y ahora mismo están completamente comprometidos para seguir adelante, pero no todo es felicidad…

—Ese intento de hombre se encuentra delante de él reclamando que la mujer se saco la lotería por el hombre con el cual se va a casar…

—Lo que causo la furia del verdadero hombre —dijo Makoto y Fon subiendo al escenario y robando protagonismos de los dos, pero todos fueron bajados al ver a Ryu subir con arrogancia.

— ¡Ahora veremos cuál de los dos tienen la razón! ¡El intento de hombre o el hombre de verdad! ¡¿Qué opinan?! ¡Niños esto es para que sepan que todas las mujeres son especiales! ¡Y si un hombre las deja!

—Es porque sencillamente esa mujer es demasiado para el… ¿cierto madre? —las lagrimas de Nana comenzaron a salir mientras todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos y Kazuma suspiro, definitivamente esos chicos estaban locos.

— ¿Y bien Kazuma?, quítate esa ropa vamos a pelear.

—Lo siento, Iemitsu. Pero no tengo ganas de pelear contra ti —todo el mundo abrió sus ojos completamente como plato, y Nana levanto sus cejas —. Primero no me atrevería a rebajarme contra ti, segundo los chicos nunca especificaron una pelea física, prefiero discutir este asunto como hombres que somos.

—Lo que eres es una gallina.

—No, soy un hombre que tiene dos queridos hijos, dos queridos hijastros y a mi yerno en esa tarima; en estos momentos no puedo enseñarles lo que deben aprender, son jóvenes mas sin embargo la pelea nunca arregla absolutamente nada.

—He', ¿te acobardaste? —pregunto Iemitsu, y Kyoko soltó una carcajada.

—No, solamente estoy respetando tu integridad.

— ¿En serio?, solo eres un hablador, Kazuma-chan. Seguramente con las manos atadas te puedo derrotar.

—Por supuesto que lo puedes derrotar Iemitsu —dijo Tsunayoshi bajando del escenario —. Pero solo lo derrotarías como un incivilizado, Kazuma-sama es mejor que tú y eso está completamente claro… Kazuma, no… Don usted definitivamente debe casarse con mi madre. Nunca pensé conocer a alguien que acepto todas nuestras locuras y sobre todo acepto las de mi madre… ni siquiera este inquilino de aquí, por esa razón le doy el privilegio de llamarme Tsuna —dijo señalándolo, en la tarima todos cayeron al estilo anime, pero el castaño abrazo por la cintura al hombre mayor y sonrió —. Sabía que esto no iba a llegar a mayores, usted verdaderamente es un hombre, Kazuma-sama —el aplauso resonó en todo el local, el rubio frunció el ceño y con paso firme camino hasta donde su hijo tomándolo de la mano mientras lo volteaba a ver.

— ¿Qué carajo has hecho Tsunayoshi?

— ¿Puede soltarme?, anciano.

— ¡Te he ordenado que me digas que hiciste!

—Le he dicho que me suelte —susurro lentamente. Kyoya frunció el ceño y se dispuso a bajar de la tarima cuando el golpe de una cacheta se escucho, Nana estaba delante de Iemitsu con sus ojos grandes y completamente afilados, sus ojos brillaban en un fuerte naranja, como si Nana Di Vongola hubiera entrado a la fase de la última voluntad.

—Suelta a MÍ hijo y lárgate de aquí… estoy disfrutando con MÍ familia, MÍ futuro esposo y TÚ no tienes nada en este lugar.

—Tu… zorra —esas palabras la escucharon todos en el lugar, Kazuma frunció el ceño y se trono sus dedos pero antes de que se tirara encima, Tsunayoshi metió su mano deteniéndolo mientras miraba divertido a su madre.

— ¿Zorra?, ¿me has dicho zorra? Entonces contéstame esto… si yo soy una zorra tu esposa que viene siendo, ¿una loba? Una zorra lavaba tu ropa, te cocinaba, crio tus hijos, los educo, los enseño que era lo bueno que era lo malo, te perdono… ¿una zorra haría todo eso?, no claro que no ella solamente sería una diversión de una noche. Pero sabes una cosa, cuando estuve contigo tampoco me considere una mujer digna y completamente llena. Debes aprender a ver tus debilidades y no desquitártela con todos. Kazuma es completamente lo opuesto a ti, me trata como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana, intocable alguien de cristal pero también me acepto como soy y yo lo acepte a él con todas sus debilidades y virtudes, eso es de lo que se trata amar a alguien, pero algo como tu… no amaría siquiera a si mismo… estoy cansada… completamente cansada de que me trates como quieres, completamente cansada de hacer lo que tu digas sabes una cosa… púdrete en el infierno, Iemitsu Sawada, desde este momento, Tsunayoshi y Ryunosuke dejan de ser tus hijos ¡en otras palabras su custodia será completamente mía! ¡¿Entendiste?! Esto era lo que querías desde el principio ¿no?, ahora púdrete y revuélcate con tu zorra cuantas veces quieras —antes de que Nana se diera la vuelta Kyoko estaba delante de ella dispuesta a golpearla pero sus manos fueron detenidas por los hermanos Hibari que estaban a su lado.

—Esa manita te la guardas preciosa.

—Solo atrévete a colocarle una mano a Nana, y te juro que te hare la vida imposible.

—Y no solo eso… —susurro Tsunayoshi caminando hacia Kyoko colocando su mano por sus hombros llevándola hasta donde estaba Iemitsu helado —. Hare que tú y tu papito terminen en la calle, después de todo ahora soy un Di Vongola, y todos los que los Di Vongola dicen se cumple~ eso es lo que siempre dice mi tío Giotto; como adoro sus clases.

—Tsunayoshi tu… perro desgraciado…

— ¿Crees que nunca te vi zorra?, vendiendo tu cuerpo en New York para ganar dinero. Por favor, puedo ser alguien que era "_drogadicto_", pero no había nadie mejor que Ethan para conocer la noche y sin duda el siempre te había visto pero sabes lo que me dijo "_puedo ser bisexual pero esa zorra ni siquiera me provoca ganas de comérmela, más bien de vomitarla_" —susurro en el oído ajeno soltando su hombro y caminando hasta donde estaban los demás con una carcajada mientras golpeaba sus manos con Kyoya y luego con Fon y Ryu estaba abrazando a su mama y a Kazuma.

—Siembras, lo que cosechas o es… ¿cosechas lo que siembras?, quien sabe pero lo que si se perfectamente es que quisiste burlarte de Nana y de Kazuma que todo termino en tu contra, los hombres que ahorran los puños y se comportan como verdaderos hombres son los más valiosos, lo siento Iemitsu y Kyoko; pero ustedes dos perdieron aquí —comento Makoto mientras caminaba y se giraba lentamente —. Por cierto, es mejor que se vayan de aquí, no los quiero ver cerca~ —dijo cantarín mientras sonreía tétricamente y desaparecía para abrazar a Fon y celebrar con él.

La mesa de los chicos fue cambiada más cerca del escenario, mientras Timoteo daba los postres a cuenta de la casa, todos hablando de lo sucedido comenzaron a soltar carcajadas.

— ¡Oiga Don! ¡¿Es técnica de donde la saco?!

—Eh… es una técnica familiar —comento el hombre mientras abrazaba a Nana y la besaba levemente.

— ¿Conocen a Reborn, no? Nuestro tío el menor de mi padre y Alaude. Bueno Reborn conoció a un hombre chino que tenia no se qué cosa con el Feng Shui o algo por el estilo que por medio del buda y del aura de las personas podían controlar los músculos del cuerpo, padre lo entreno por sí mismo para poder joder a Reborn cuando eran pequeños…

— ¿O sea que el Don… era?

—Sí, padre antes era un rebelde sin causa, en su escuela era conocido como… "El _demonio enjaulado_" después de todo nuestro apellido significa Alondra que es una clase de ave.

— ¡Vaya Don! ¡¿Quién lo iba a pensar?! ¡Seguramente conquisto delincuentes!

—No, ellos trabajaban para padre, era el presidente del comité disciplinario.

—Vaya… ¿Cómo t…? —Tsunayoshi iba a decir algo pero su boca fue tapada por una cucharada de helado que metió Makoto de un momento a otro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Idiota… que ellos no saben que estudian en el mismo colegio, ni en el mismo salón, ni que han follado ni que se aman —el castaño con lo último se sonrojo completamente.

— ¿Tsunayoshi?

—Lo que pasa es que Kyoya nos conto muchas cosas de lo que hacía en su escuela, como el presidente del comité estudiantil y esas cosas —el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa y los demás asintieron dándose completamente la razón.

—Bien, señoras y señores, un aplauso para Anthony, quien fue tan amable de taladrarnos los tímpanos. Ahora escucharemos a un trió, con una hermosa mujer y dos chicos los cuales hemos escuchado. Luego del pequeño teatro del dueño que nos preparo, suben al escenario a contemplarnos con sus hermosas voces: Nana, Tsunayoshi y Makoto.

Los dos chicos y la mujer subieron al escenario, el hombre miro a Nana de arriba abajo, provocando que el azabache mayor lo mirara con odio y doblara la cuchara de helado que tenía en la mano, haciendo que sus dos hijos y Ryu rieran por lo bajo.

—Bien, señorita, señoritos el escenario es todo suyo —la mujer tomo el micrófono central mientras los dos chicos se colocaban a su lado, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música tocando palmas y animando a la gente.

[An: ¡Ah! ¡Azúcar! ~ ahora vamos con Celia Cruz, la vida es un carnaval]

[Makoto]

_Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual,  
tiene que saber que no es así,  
que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla. _

[Tsunayoshi]  
_Todo aquel que piense que está solo y que está mal,  
tiene que saber que no es así,  
que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien. _

[Todos juntas]  
_Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,  
es más bello vivir cantando.  
Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,  
que la vida es un carnaval  
y las penas se van cantando. _

La mujer bailaba en el medio de los dos chicos que estaban bailando, soltando carcajadas y divirtiéndose mientras alentaban al público que aplaudía les seguía la alegría, los tres azabaches y el rubio los miraban mientras sonreían.

[Nana]

_Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel,  
tiene que saber que no es así,  
que tan solo hay momentos malos, y todo pasa. _

_Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar,  
tiene que saber que no es así,  
que al mal tiempo buena cara, y todo pasa. _

[Los Tres juntas]  
_Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,  
es más bello vivir cantando.  
Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,  
que la vida es un carnaval  
y las penas se van cantando. _

[An: en la siguiente, Nana era la voz principal mientras nuestros sensuales chicos eran su coro]

_Carnaval, es para reír_

_No hay que llorar, para Gozar_

_Carnaval, para disfrutar, hay que vivir cantando_

_Carnaval, la vida es un carnaval_

_No hay que llorar, Todos podemos cantar_

_Carnaval, Hay que vivir cantando _

_Carnaval, Todo aquel que piense que la vida es cruel_

_Nunca estará solo, dios esta con el_

Como ahora había una parte para bailar y moverse, Makoto sonrió divertido y bajo del escenario y agarro a los Hibari, Kazuma se resistió pero el berrinche del peliblanco le llego a su casi descongelado corazón de piedra y los cuatro se subieron, Makoto se puso a bailar con Fon, Kazuma se coloco alado de Nana quien trataba de relajarlo y de bailar con el –_oh vamos, todos los ricos saben moverse_- y bueno como todas lo pidieron, Kyoya y Tsunayoshi se pusieron a bailar, el chico le sonrió y el devolvió el gesto.

_Para aquellos que se quejan tanto...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que solo critican. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que usan las armas. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que nos contaminan. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que hacen la guerra. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que viven pecando. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos nos maltratan. ...UAAA!  
Para aquellos que nos contagian. ...UAAA!_

Cuando ellos hablaban la gente gritaba al igual que los Hibari mientras los demás soltaban risas y seguían con las palmas y los coros, e incluso Kazuma ¡si ese hombre! Estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo al mismo ritmo que los demás, cantando junto con Nana al igual que los demás chicos. Llegando al final de la canción con un fuerte grito y un gran aplauso por parte del público. Nuestros protagonistas regresaron a la mesa riendo, bueno más bien todos menos Kazuma que su diversión había acabado.

— ¡Por dios, hacia tanto que no me divertía de esa manera! —Nana reía divertida mientras se sentaba y trataba de recuperar aire. Todos se recuperaron de la diversión y siguieron con sus postres hablando trivialidades y luego de media hora, Kazuma dijo:

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí. Ya es hora de irnos —los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

—Naaa, somos jóvenes, ¿porque ustedes no se van?, nosotros nos quedamos un poco mas… —el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Makoto, son las 12 de la noche.

— ¿Y eso que madrina?, en casa nosotros a esta hora recién estaríamos vistiéndonos para salir. Denle ándenle digan que si, no sean malitos ya somos nenes grandes, bueno está bien acá el grande es Fon, él es el responsable que nos cuida, denle ándenle digan que si, por fis —dijo juntando sus manos y moviendo sus parpados cerrándolos y abriéndolos como el burro de sherk. La mujer sonrió ante el berrinche de su ahijado y miro a Kazuma, este suspiro y dijo:

—Muy bien, pero por favor no hagan tonterías —dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos —. Recuerden lo que paso hace algunas horas.

—Por favor, suegro. Si somos unos angelitos —Nana rodo los ojos divertida y Kazuma frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Bueno chicos, cuídense. Kyoya, Fon por favor se los encargo.

—Tranquila Nana, que no les va a pasar nada.

—Mejor cuídate vos morocho, porque si te agarro terminas de cama —Fon se sonrojo ante lo que su novio susurro, el chicos sonrió divertido y le dio un beso a su madrina y choco las manos con Kazuma como los amigos que se saludan de esa manera mientras hacía lo mismo con Ryu que estaba siendo obligado "_según él_" a regresar con los adultos. La pareja de adultos desapareció, luego los más grandes miraron a los más chicos con cara divertida —. Bueno, creo que me voy a abusar de la virginidad de mi noviecito por ahí —después de decir eso, el peliblando agarro a su novio y se perdieron entre la gente.

Tsunayoshi de repente se puso muy nervioso y encontró interesante la mesa, Kyoya lo miro y sonrió luego le dijo:

—Tsunayoshi, ¿vamos afuera? Sabes que odio las multitudes.

La mente del chico se debatía entre qué hacer si ir o hacerse el tonto, suspiro y salió con el chico del lugar. Se dirigieron hacia la playa, el chico se descalzo al igual que el castaño y ambos se dirigieron hacia la orilla del mar, para sentir el agua. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

— **¡¿Demonios?! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Hibird: AHORA LE DICES QUE LO DE RECIÉN FUE UNA BABOSADA Y QUE SOLO QUIERES SEXO CON ELLA Y PUNTO. Roll: Pero eso no es verdad… Hibird: ¡¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?! ¡AHORA QUE TU VIEJO TE DIO CANCHA LIBRE TE VAS A ATAR AL CASTAÑO! Roll: ¿Por qué no? Kyo: Si es con él… con el único que quiero estar. Hibird: ¡Con un demonio Kyoya! ¡No te comprometas! ¡Te lo ruego! Roll: Es mejor que te calles ahora Hibird. Kyo: … ¿Roll?**

—**Genial y ¿ahora que se supone que haga? Natsu: Sáltale encima y hacerle el amor, hasta que salga el sol, luego sales corriendo y olvídate de él Tsu: ¿eso es ayuda? Natsu: obviamente, a ver si llegas a decirle lo que en realidad sientes vas a quedar atrapado con él. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Ser hombre ¡de un solo hombre!, no puedes disfrutar a ningún otro Tsu: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?, además lo comprobamos esa noche con Kise, solamente Kyoya está en mi mente, solo él me hace sentirme lleno… Natsu: Puaj, me das asco de lo cursi que te pusiste… vamos Tsu, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE REBELDE?, QUE SALE CON CUALQUIER BOMBÓN QUE LE APETEZCA Tsu: se canso de dormir con cualquiera Natsu: No lo hagas. Tsu: Vaha, decido que hacer Natsu: Ok, haz lo que quieras, si después sales lastimado no me vengas a llorar porque yo te avise Tsu:…**

El chico miro al azabache mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no sabía que decirle, el chico también lo miro bastante nervioso, y comenzó a rascarse la nuca frenéticamente.

—Etto, etto… Kyoya… yo… etto…

—Etto… etto… Tsuna… Tsu… es que la canción… yo…

—Etto… es que o no quiero… etto.

—**Demonios… porque me cuesta tanto decirle que lo quiero Natsu: Es una señal… sal corriendo Tsu:…**

—**Dios Kyoya pareces un nenito de primer grado, ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle que la quieres, o sea le cantaste ya dos veces diciéndoselo. Hibird: ¡YA BASTA! ¡NO VES QUE NO PUEDES HABLAR! ¡DÉJALO ACÁ Y DESAPARECE! Roll: ¡YA CÁLLATE QUE MOLESTO!** —se quedo callado durante un largo momento, y luego pensó lentamente —Tsunayoshi… yo te quiero —por fin el chico logro dejar salir esa frase, el chico se helo y lo miro dudoso, él azabache encontró coraje en algún lado le tomo el mentón con la mano y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos le dijo: —Tsunayoshi estoy completamente enamorado de vos, no es solo físico, me encanta tu locura, tus manías, esa rebeldía y esa prepotencia tan característica, sos la persona que me llena, mi todo, desde el primer día que te vi que no te puedo borrar de mi mente, toda mi vida gira en torno a vos, Tsuna… yo TE AMO.

El castaño se quedo estático, con los ojos como platos, sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de felicidad que estaba seguro de que si quería agarrar una estrella, esa felicidad lo elevaría con muchísimo facilidad para tomarlo.

—Yo… etto… etto… Kyoya… es que yo…

—Tsunayoshi, se que sufriste con todo lo de tu familia, lo hemos visto él día de hoy, pero sabes que yo antes de lastimarte me quito la vida, sos muy importante para mí, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que el amor no siempre trae sufrimiento.

El chico se estaba derritiendo con cada palabra del azabache, era tan tierno y encima podía ver en sus ojos que estaba siendo sincero suspiro y dijo…

—Kyoya, enséñame que el amor es bueno. Que no siempre termina en sufrimiento.

El chico sonrió y lo beso tiernamente, ambos se sentían completos, el chico tomo al castaño de la cintura y lo atrajo suavemente hacia él mientras él enredaba sus manos en su pelo. Pasado los minutos sus pulmones exigían oxigeno así que a regañadientes se tuvieron que separar, el azabache sonrió y apoyo su frente sobre él, luego acariciándole la mejilla le dijo.

—No sabes lo bien que me estoy sintiendo —el chico sonrió y dejo escapar unas simples palabras:

—Kyoya, Te amo.

El azabache sintió la explosión de júbilo en su cuerpo, no pudo aguantar y la alzo haciéndola girar mientras ambos reían felices porque al fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos, el chico lo bajo sin soltarlo, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse tiernamente.

**Mientras tanto en Pocky Waldo…**

—No lo puedo creer, ¿apuesta que el amargo de tu papa dijo eso? —Fon y Makoto estaban sentados en una mesa charlando, el chico le había contando todo lo sucedido mientras ellos no estaban.

—Sips, parece que Nana le hizo hacer un click.

—Claaaaaaaarooooo; por eso cuando volvimos tu hermano tenia los pearcing.

—Exacto —el chico sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su trago.

—Vaya noche, lo de tu padre, Iemitsu, Kazuma y su pasado… ahora espero que los enanos se digan todas las verdades de una vez.

—Sips, aunque no se cómo lo van a tomar mi padre y Nana… —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—O sea, una cosa somos nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver, pero Tsu y Kyoya van a ser hermanastros y bueno mi padre es bastante molesto, con todo lo que paso hoy es una historia completamente distinta a la de ellos dos… quizás…

— ¡VAAAAA QUIZÁS NADA! Mi madrina le pega unos gritos y no le dice nada de nada —el chico río, el peliblanco se quedo pensativo unos minutos, el azabache lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto:

— ¿En qué piensas, bonito? —el chico suspiro algo incomodo.

—Fon… yo… escuche lo que gritabas cuando hicieron Bungee —el chico abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Yo… etto es que bueno yo… —el peliblanco sonrió tiernamente y paso su mano por la mesa sujetando la ajena.

—No seas tonto yo no me voy a desilusionar de nada, Te amo y no me interesa lo que pase, solo me importa estar a tu lado, cuidarte, abrazarte y lo que sea. Nunca me desilusionarías —el chico se mordió el labio algo acongojado —Además, nadie nace sabiendo, y vos tranquilo que cuando estés listo me dices, y en unos días te transformo en el rey del sexo —le dijo el chico de forma picara, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Makoto, estas completamente loco.

—Sips, loco loquito y más aun por vos morocho —el chico le sonrió y ambos se besaron tiernamente, una vez se separaron el chico se término de una el trago y dijo: —Bue, mientras aquellos arreglan las cosas vamos a dar una vuelta a la playa.

El chico asintió y ambos salieron del lugar, cruzaron la calle y se quitaron los zapatos, para caminar sobre la suave arena, iban abrazados hacia la orilla cuando vieron la imagen de Tsunayoshi y Kyoya besándose apasionadamente, los dos sonrieron, Fon lo agarro para irse pero el chico se negó así que caminaron hacia la pareja.

— ¡EH! ¡BORREGOS YA DEJEN DE HACER ESCENAS DESAGRADABLES QUE PUEDE PASA ALGÚN MENOR Y SE TRAUMA! —la pareja se separo y sonrío, luego sin soltar el abrazo miraron a los otros dos.

—Nosotros solo nos besábamos, y no hacemos porquerías en los autos —Fon se puso completamente bordo al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño.

— ¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA EL ENANO CABEZA DE ESPINAS ANTI GRAVITACIONAL, QUE TIENE SEXO EN EL BAÑO DE UN AVIÓN, EN EL SALÓN DE ASEOS DE UN AVIÓN Y EN EL BAÑO DE UN BAR!

Los dos chicos se enfrentaron mientras sus parejas los miraban divertidos.

—RUBIO CABEZA HUECO QUE NO PUEDE ENCARAR AL HOMBRE DEL QUE SE ENAMORO POR MIEDO A NO ESTAR A SU ALTURA.

—ENANO CABEZA DE ESPINA QUE TIENE MIEDO DECIR QUE AMA AL MOROCHO PORQUE NO QUIERE QUE LO LASTIMEN.

Entre las miradas de los dos había una electricidad que se movían en la dirección de los dos, mientras sus cuerpos se movían como culebras.

—Zorro.

—Perro.

—Bipolar.

—Tripolar.

—Cabeza de marshmallow falsa.

—Muñeco mal formado.

—PATÉTICO BOBO QUE SE ENAMORO Y AHORA ESTÁ TODO EL DÍA PEGADO A SU PRINCIPITO.

—CASTAÑO MOLESTO QUE POR POCO NECESITA QUE UN COMUNICADO DE PRENSA PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE EL MOROCHO LA QUIERE.

Sus novios suspiraron y pensando que esto no tendría fin se acercaron a los chicos.

—Ya chicos, tranquilos, sepárense.

—Si vamos, escuchen a Fon y terminemos la noche en paz.

Los dos chicos los miraron con cara de pocos amigos y luego un aura de maldad se apodero de ellos, se miraron y sonrieron, los chicos fruncieron el ceño y los observaron algo temerosos mientras retrocedían, puesto que los chicos se les acercaban peligrosamente. Acto seguido ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el mar y los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse como locos. Los dos azabaches los miraron enojados y luego sonrieron maliciosamente, los chicos se dieron cuenta de su intensión y salieron corriendo, los hermanos se levantaron y fueron tras ellos.

— ¡A NO! ¡DE ESTA NO SE SALVAN GATITOS! —gritaba Kyoya divertido.

—A mí nadie me tira al mar y sale victorioso.

Acoto Fon a unos centímetros de Makoto. Los dos chicos lograron alcanzarlos y empezaron a forcejar, obviamente lograron levantarlos a duras penas en sus hombros, a Fon le costó más puesto que el chico tenía bastante fuera por eso de las artes marciales, aunque Tsunayoshi también sabia, Kyoya tenía más fuerza. Mientras ellos pataleaban y gritaban como locos los chicos reían y los llevaban hacia el agua, se adentraron un poco y los tiraron en una parte más profunda quedando completamente mojados. Los chicos lo miraron con odio.

—PEDAZOS DE BAKAS, NOSOTROS SOLO LES MOJAMOS UN POCO LAS ESPALDAS.

—Lo siento mi vida, pero así es la vida.

El peliblanco miro enojadísimo a su pareja salió disparado y logro meterlo al agua tratando de ahogarlo, el chico logro zafarse un poco y el chico volvía a atacarlo pero él lo freno besándolo.

Mientras tanto Tsunayoshi intentaba meter a su novio al agua jalándolo de un brazo, pero este le ponía mucha resistencia mientras solo sonreía.

—A no Tsunayoshito vas a tener que comer todas tus espinacas porque no tienes fuerza.

—PEDAZO DE BAKA ENGREÍDO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.

—Nops, yo creo que no.

El chico tiro del brazo al cual el castaño estaba agarrado y lo atrajo contra él.

—Sos tan hermoso cuando te enojas —el chico lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y el chico estaba por besarlo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna —. Tsunayoshi… que… demonios… —el chico tenía los ojos cristalizados y cayó en la arena agarrándose sus partes, el castaño sonrío.

—A mi no te me vengas a hacer el superado porque sabes muy bien que vas muerto —el azabache lo miro con enfado, él sonrío y se arrodillo a su lado, acariciándole el cabello le dijo: —Pobre Kyoyacito, ¿le duele su cerebrito? —y acto seguido lo beso, luego de unos minutos el chico reacciono y se puso sobre él.

—Eso dolió.

—Ups, sorry —ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, siendo mojados lentamente por el agua.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Lo siento ;w; fui una caspa fue completamente mi culpa pero me fui de viaje y he regresado hace… 1 hora a mi casa y es que me ha dado la gana de subirlo; si lo termine en el viaje porque me lleve a mi BB; si no se jodieran c: así que soy siendo buena y lo publico **

**¡Por fin! ¡Dios por fin! Se cumplió los clérigos de muchas**

**¡Tsuna y Kyoya! ¡Juntos! *-* veamos en que terminara ese romance de locos, Iemitsu se quedara con esa –espero que sí- menos mal que Kazuma mostro su lado rebelde, conquisto mas a Nana. ¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante? **

**X'D esto sí que esta bueno… ~ **


	24. Tú tienes mi corazón, en tus manos

Capítulo XXIV

"Tú tienes mi corazón, en tus manos"

**8059: **

Se encontraba Yamamoto en la entrada de un parque con un montón de flores de color rojo, el bajista de Vongola Boy's estaba bastante nervioso y un poco sonrojado. Ese día iba a tener una cena con la familia de su novio y su novio iba a tener una cena con la familia de él; es decir una cena doble entre los padres de los dos. Había sido completamente imposible tratar de que sus padres entendieran la verdadera razón de su amor pero era incluso más imposible tratar de hacer comprender a estos que ellos en verdad se amaban.

El ambiente se puso pesado cuando el padre de Yamamoto apareció en un carro lujoso con un ramo de flores y unas gafas en sus ojos, el hombre se acerco a su hijo y le dedico una sonrisa estirando el ramo.

—Nunca debes asistir a una cita sin llevarle flores a tu novia —dijo el hombre con diversión, el moreno trago seco y miro a su padre con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Otosan… ¿recuerdas cuando te conté lo de la banda? —el hombre levanto los anteojos que tenía en su rostro y miro a su hijo con interés. El hombre tenía un gran parecido al moreno, mas adulto y mucho más musculoso, vestido con un traje elegante después de todo, su familia era la dueña de la gastronomía y mejores restaurantes de todo Japón.

—Lo hice porque prometiste estudiar para ser el mejor gastrónomo del país; no es que me guste que estés andando en esos sucios bares cantando estúpidas canciones —comento el hombre sacando un cigarrillo —. Más sin embargo, me hace feliz que la música os haga feliz a ti y a tus amigos.

—Bueno… hay un pequeño secreto con referente a eso.

— ¿Qué?

—No es _novia_… es novio —el cigarro del hombre cayo completamente al suelo y miro a su hijo menor con el ceño fruncido.

—Quieres repetir eso Takeshi…

—No es _novia_… es novio. No tengo una novia padre, y no es que no me gusten las mujeres de hecho me parecen una maravillosa creación mas sin embargo me he enamorado de un hombre.

—Eso es… —el hombre quedo completamente cayado y aplasto el cigarrillo que estaba en el suelo cruzándose de brazos —. Takeshi…

— ¡Takeshi! —los dos hombres levantaron la mirada, viendo caminar a Gokudera con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados a su lado. La mujer tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un aura completamente brillante.

— ¡Hayato! —le devolvió el saludo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre al verlo volvió a girar el rostro para encender otro cigarrillo.

—Lamento la tardanza, es que mi madre tuvo que ir a unos exámenes en el hospital y bueno… nos atrasamos.

—Lamento mucho esto, Takeshi-kun —dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puede ser… ¿usted es la pianista Hikari Gokudera?, cuanto has cambiado Hikari-chan —dijo asombrado el padre de Yamamoto la mujer le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía levemente.

—Usted debe ser, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos nosotros dos.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Desde la muerte de mi ex esposa.

— ¿Salió bien no? —pregunto por lo bajo Takeshi con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ya mi madre sabia… pero ¿tu padre?, como reacciono.

—Créeme que lo ha ignorado por completo por la llegada de tu madre —susurro por lo bajo —. Etto, Otosan…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Hayato-chan?, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes Takeshi-kun.

— ¿Eh? —reaccionaron los dos.

—Ustedes dos estaban comprometidos antes de nacer, pero una cosa llego a la otra; la muerte de tu padre Haya-kun y la muerte de la mujer de Tsuyoshi nos vimos obligados a suspender todos los planes, hasta que nos enteramos de que ustedes dos iban a ser hombres—los chicos parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron —. Debe ser el destino, ¿no?

—Todo esto cambia completamente su relación —dijo Tsuyoshi con una sonrisa de lado —. He reservado una mesa en uno de mis restaurantes; por favor adelante la limusina nos está esperando —el hombre se dio la vuelta estirando su mano para que Hikari pasara lentamente sus manos por las ajenas y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

—Nosotros dos… ¿estábamos comprometidos? —pregunto por lo bajo Gokudera con una gran gota de sudor.

—Al parecer… antes de nacer…

—Esos típicos matrimonios arreglados, que dieron completamente un giro extraño y ahora extrañamente estamos completamente juntos y nos dicen la verdad… y no fue algo forzado —seguía susurrando el genio —. ¿Es gracioso?

—Algo así… ¿pero no es bueno? Estamos por fin juntos oficialmente —dijo Takeshi estirando su mano para tomar la de un peliplateado completamente sonrojado, este suspiro y giro lentamente su rostro hacia un lado ocultando su rostro con sus flequillos —. Debes levantar tu rostro hacia lo alto, Hayato.

—Cállate… estúpido del Baseball. No creas que porque estemos comprometidos desde nacimiento me casare con alguien como vos… solo es un pasatiempo… ¿entiendes?, pasatiempo…

—Claro que si, peliplateado; un simple pasatiempo.

— ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! —dijo el peliplateado alterado, el moreno soltó una gran carcajada y tomo lentamente el mentón del peliplateado robándole un beso de los labios rosados de Hayato, que estaba completamente sonrojado —¡¿Pero qué haces?! —pregunto ante la vista de la mayoría de personas que estaban en el parque.

—Besando a mi novio, oficial —susurro por lo lado mordiendo la nariz ajena —. Por cierto, gracias a esto podemos tener libremente sexo en nuestras casas~

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! —grito Hayato completamente sonrojado mientras miraba a todos alrededor y se dedicaba a caminar rápido jalando a este que estaba riendo completamente divertido.

—Ma, ma no te enojes. Hayato —decía tomándolo de la cintura.

Pero Hayato se movió un poco y choco lentamente su cuerpo con una chica bastante bonita que estaba cerca, los dos parpadearon un par de veces y el semblante de Gokudera cambio.

**D00: **

— ¿Enma…?

Un chico más bien una chica con una vestido de color rosado con algunas franjas de color orado con rosado se encontraba completamente sonrojada delante de los dos chicos, su vestido era de manga delgadas de tiras mejor dicho con un pequeño abultado seno, se notaban unas caderas delgadas con unas medias largas veladas con una tira amarradas a sus interiores portando algunos adornos, en su cabello colgaba un par de coletas cortas de color rojo.

—No es Enma… Es Mako-chan… —susurro por lo bajo completamente sonrojado.

— ¿Qué haces así vestido, digo… vestida?

—Dino-san… me invito a un hotel lujoso… y para no llamar la atención me dijo que fuera así porque nadie creería que él fuera mujer.

—Tienes toda la razón… nadie creería eso —dijeron los dos al tiempo.

—Pero por lo que veo, sus padres aceptaron su noviazgo —dijo Enma con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal ustedes?, los planes de "_hacer que nuestros padres acepten un noviazgo gay_" —dijo recitando Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

—Mi padre amenazo a Dino que si me hacia algo lo mataba y mi madre grito como loca lanzándose a darle besos a Dino; supongo que fue su forma de aceptarlo; pero los padres de Dino están de viaje, y todavía no hemos dicho absolutamente nada —susurro por lo bajo con una mano en su barbilla.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar como chica?, solo somos nosotros.

—Lo siento —susurro por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh? Takeshi, Hayato… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —pregunto Dino llegando con una sonrisa de lado mientras se ubicaba en la parte de los dos y su boca caía hasta el suelo por lo que estaba viendo —. ¿Cariño? …

— ¡¿Cariño?! —dijeron los dos al ver al rubio que se comía de arriba abajo a Enma que estaba a punto de explotar por lo sonrojado que estaba.

—H…Hola Dino… —susurro girando su rostro hacia un lado.

— ¡Enma! ¡Por dios pero si te vez hermoso! —decía mientras lo abrazaba echando a un lado a las dos moscas, digo a Yamamoto y a Gokudera.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Intento de Narciso! —le grito Gokudera señalándolo mientras se levantaba, y el rubio giro a verlo con un tic en su ceja.

— ¿Quién es intento de Narciso?, Friki de los libros y nerd virginal —susurro por lo bajo el rubio, el peliplateado comenzó a molestarse y lo señalo.

— ¡Yo no soy virgen idiota! —grito señalándolo, las personas que estaban a los alrededores giraron a ver a los dos chicos con unas grandes gotas de sudor —. ¡Seguramente dices eso porque tú eres un Friki de tu belleza y estas completamente abierto por detrás! ¡¿Cierto Enma?!

— ¡¿Abierto por detrás?! ¡Pero qué dices si aquí entre los dos sabemos que Takeshi es el que te da! ¡¿Cierto Takeshi?!

— ¡¿Por qué nos meten en sus estúpidas peleas?! —gritaron al tiempo Enma y Takeshi señalando a sus novios mientras estos dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso para nosotros —dijo Dino haciendo pose de chico genial, típico de los vongola boy tomando la mano de Enma y comenzando a correr alejándose del parque —. ¡Suerte en su luna de miel! —grito.

— ¡Suerte en la de ustedes! ¡Por cierto! ¡Enma las faldas no te lucen! —grito Takeshi con una sonrisa burlona, mientras el rubio se detenía en la acera y se giraba levantando el dedo medio de su mano —. ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto a Gokudera con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Si… —susurro sonrojado.

—Maldición, Takeshi siempre le gusta hacerme pasar vergüenza —susurraba el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo siento, creo que es cierto que no me lucen las faldas —susurro por lo bajo, el rubio giro a verlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es cierto, ten —comento entregándole algo del bolso que tenía en su espalda —. Traje algo de ropa para que te cambies, ayer hable con ellos que llegaron de improviso fue tarde así que no te pude llamar, lamento hacerte pasar todo esto; mi padre formo un escándalo pero entre todos los narcisista siempre hay alguien más inteligente y hermoso —le dijo divertido.

—No quería que ustedes dos pelearan…

—Tranquilo, cambio de parecer cuando le dije que eras tú.

— ¿Eh?

—"_Maldición, ¿es que este es el destino de mi familia? Mi padre… tu abuelo fue igual luego de casarse con mi madre no dejaba de pensar en su primer amor; al final termino abandonando todo solo para estar junto a él los últimos minutos de su vida… ¿quieres saber quien fue?_" —pregunto por lo bajo girando lentamente a ver al pelirrojo que levanto una ceja y se sonrojo —"_Cozart Kozato_"

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Hahaha' yo también tuve esa misma impresión; pero luego mi padre me dijo "_Simplemente es el destino, supongo que no sabes en que trasero va a caer la flecha de cupido, no cometeré el mismo error que mis antepasados; vive feliz y hazlo feliz a él; es el deseo de tu padre. Dino_" —susurro mirando el cielo.

—Idiota… ¿Por qué me dices esto? —pregunto el pelirrojo mirando hacia el suelo, con su labio mordiéndolo lentamente, el rubio giro su rostro hacia el del pequeño chico y coloco su mano en la cabeza desordenándola un poco con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Por qué?...

—No lo sé, solamente quería contarte lo que me dijo mi padre… porque tal vez tenga razón en todo lo que dijo… supongo que es porque te amo ¿Qué opinas tu?

—Cállate… —susurro, el rubio se giro un poco y lo abrazo, bajando su mirada mientras cubría su cabeza con su otra mano.

— ¿Está lloviendo fuerte?, eh…

—Así parece —susurro entrecortado, el rubio levanto lentamente la mirada ajena del pelirrojo y junto sus labios con los ajenos en un dulce y tierno beso que duro unos minutos—. Los besos bajo la lluvia son los mejores —comento levantando la vista hacia el resplandeciente sol que se asomaba entre la cabeza de todos.

—Si —susurro levantando sus manos y secando sus mejillas, para tomar la mano ajena y comenzar a caminar.

—Mojaste mi mano, con tu lluvia privada…

—Te estabas comportando bien, ahora cállate —susurro por lo bajo.

**B26: **

Se encontraban dos cuerpos tirados y flotando en una piscina, uno de ellos tenía un cabello verde y el otro tenía un cabello rubio, los dos estaban flotando y nadando tranquilamente, las mejillas del peliverde estaban sonrojadas mientras que las pálidas del rubio estaban teñidas de rosado. Los dos estaban completamente idos perdidos en los recuerdos del pasado mientras el sonido de los grillos seguían iluminando aquel lugar.

—Fran, me aburro —se quejo el rubio como niño pequeño.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, Bel? —Pregunto el niño tranquilo, mientras nadaba acercándose a su novio que seguía flotando y le sostenía las piernas para luego darle una vuelta a la piscina y soltar una risita atorada en su garganta —. Lo siento —susurro.

—Mocoso —dijo con un tic en una ceja y se tiro encima de él para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago mientras comenzaban a nadar alrededor persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

— ¡Que tenemos la misma edad! —grito Fran colocando una mano encima de la escalera para salir pero su pierna fue sujetada por el otro y su cuerpo se helo completamente al sentir la lengua de su novio subir por su trasero —. Bel…bel… espera…

—Hmmm, carne fresca —susurro imitando a Ricardo para luego soltar una carcajada tomando el estomago de su novio y con sus piernas impulsarse para llevarlo de regreso por completo a la piscina.

—Bel, ¿Cómo estarán esos dos? —pregunto Fran sujetando el cuello de su novio, flotando en la piscina mientras sus piernas estaban en la cadera ajena y sus pequeñas manos jugaban con el cabello ajeno.

—No lo sé, pero con lo terco que son debieron haber hecho esto y aquello; de nuevo —se burlo el rubio pegando a su novio con la pared de la piscina y rozando su miembro con el ajeno para luego sonreír arrogante al ver la reacción de el pequeño Fran —. Ushishishishi; eres demasiado lindo, Fran.

—Oh Bel, cállate —susurro por lo bajo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello ajeno, y respiraba agitadamente.

—Fran-sama, su primo lo solicita en la entrada. ¡Oh lo lamento! —dijo la mujer rápidamente tapándose sus ojos y bajando la mirada —. Bel-sama, Fran-sama con permiso.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Mi primo?! ¿No puede ser el cierto? —Bel levanto una ceja y su novio se separo rápidamente saliendo de la piscina cuando un hombre alto, de cabello color verde con una sonrisa de "_Yo lo sé todo y tu eres solamente un estorbo en mi vida, así que desaparece como todos los simples plebeyos_" abrió sus brazos recibiendo al pequeño Fran con una sonrisa de lado dando vueltas, a pesar de que su traje de científico se ensuciara.

— ¡Fran! —lo saludo con emoción, mientras apretaba las caderas ajenas, haciendo que un tic se marcara en la ceja del rubio.

—**Primero son los amigos de Tsuna y ahora es este sujeto, ¿Qué piensan que es Fran?, un juguete de todos** —pensó celoso saliendo de la piscina.

— ¡Verde! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —seguía preguntando Fran al ser bajado por su primo, mientras seguía haciendo preguntas.

—Resulta que Fon me llamo, porque había una reunión con los ex compañeros de Vongola Academy, así que decidí llegar semanas antes para divertirme un poco en Namimori —dijo el hombre sacando un cigarrillo para colocarlo en sus labios.

—Eso es genial —dijo Fran divertido mientras tomaba las manos de su primo y lo llevaba a la mesa del jardín —. Verde… quiero que conozcas a alguien —susurro por lo bajo sonrojado —, etto… yo…

—Belphegor Knives —dijo su novio detrás del peliverde que ardió completamente en vergüenza al actuar de esa manera frente a su novio, el hombre cruzo sus piernas y se dedico a ver al rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Knives?, oh ya recuerdo, Bel-kun~ ¿eres ese chico del que siempre está hablando Fran-chan? —el rubio se tenso por el apodo a su novio, y el peliverde pequeño suspiro —. Claro, claro ya recuerdo, el insignificante genio que se cree príncipe.

— ¿A quién le dices insignificante genio? —pregunto.

—Solo se, que de genio solo tienes el tocar la guitarra; pero cualquiera puede tocar ese simple instrumento de cuerda —comento restándole importancia al asunto mientras deslizaba su mano al rostro de Fran, el rubio frunció el ceño y estiro su mano golpeando la ajena —. ¿Oh?

—Oh nada, aléjate de mi novio… Viejo verde —se burlo haciendo un chiste con el nombre ajeno para luego fruncir el ceño al escuchar su carcajada.

— ¿Novio?, oh… Fran ¿eres gay? No espera, uno de los Vongola Boy's es Gay; esto será la bomba para Namimori —soltó una gran carcajada el peliverde, pero de un momento a otro tenia a Bel encima suyo y Fran grito.

— ¡Bel!

— ¡Oye imbécil! ¡Hay dos cosas con las que nunca te perdonare meterte! ¡Una de ellas es meterte con mis amigos y mi banda! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡MI BANDA! —el peliverde frunció el ceño, mientras el menor se asombro por lo dicho para luego bajar la mirada —. Y la otra, es que insultes a Fran —el menos parpadeo un par de veces —. ¡Di algo más de Fran y te la veras no solo con mi puño! ¡También con mis piernas y te hare morir más de un millón de veces!

—Que miedo~ —se burlo, pero su rostro estaba a un lado mientras giraba a ver al rubio escupiendo la sangre en su rostro —. Pegas como niña.

—Y tu escupes como un anciano —se burlo quitándose las marcas de sangre de su frente —. ¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

— ¡¿Pueden detenerse ya?! ¡Bel! ¡Verde!, ya no son unos niños —grito Fran, el rubio se levanto mientras el otro hacia lo mismo, Verde frunció el ceño y se iba a abalanzar contra Bel cuando Fran se coloco en el medio, fue tanto que no pudo frenar sus piernas y el golpe iba directo a la cara del peliverde pero un rostro se metió en el medio y el golpe fue a parar al rostro de Bel —. ¡¿Bel?!

—Vaya, pegas como un bebe… ni dolió —se quejo por lo bajo sobando su mejilla.

—He', esquivas como niña —se burlo el peliverde para comenzar a entrar a la casa —. Lo siento, Fran. Pero era mentira todo lo que te dije.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu padre me dijo que lo probara, solo eso.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto ilusionado Fran, el rubio seguía en el suelo sujetando la mano de su novio que estaba temblando por el miedo y la emoción.

—Quien sabe~ está en su jurisdicción —los dos levantaron la vista a una ventana que se cerraba, el peliverde sonrió divertido y el rubio sacudió su ropa mientras se levantaba y cargaba al peliverde en forma de princesa.

— ¿Estás bien?, Fran.

—Si… —le contesto un poco sonrojado girando su vista hacia otra parte, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa de lado y este soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Cuándo regresan los locos? —pregunto dejando al chico dentro de la habitación del peliverde quitándose el traje de baño entrando a este mismo mientras se miraba al espejo levantando su cabello dejando ver sus hermosos ojos para formar su típica sonrisa en sus labios —. Escuche a Ryohei hablando con Lambo sobre su llegada.

—Creo que hoy, al parecer las finales son aquí en Namimori —comento Fran sentándose en la cama mientras limpiaba su cabello, y se metía de la misma forma al baño para prender la ducha, Bel paso sus manos por la cintura baja ajena besando el cuello.

— ¿Tomamos un baño? —pregunto por lo bajo, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —dijo animado.

**LH; 5433; 10069: **

En el aeropuerto se encontraban dos pares de chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaban cargando algunas pancartas y algunas cosas más, los dos estaban viendo a la salida de vuelos nacionales mientras sus ojos brillaban a más no poder, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar los pasos y los gritos de algunos hombres; supusieron rápidamente que eran los rebeldes de sus amigos y sin duda el par de novios de los dos.

Por la salida discutiendo con los guardias de seguridad se encontraba Ethan, Byakuran y un aburrido Mukuro cargando con sus maletas mientras su novio y el mejor amigo de su novio discutían con el guardia de seguridad por no dejarlos pasar como a ellos se les daba la gana, el pelimorado soltó un largo suspiro y miro hacia el frente notando a un par de idiotas digo a Ryohei y a Lambo que estaban esperándolos, el pelimorado paso de ellos y se dedico a caminar hasta un muro apoyándose en este esperando que todo el teatro pasara. Detrás de los dos eufóricos chicos que fastidiaban a un guardia salían más atrás Lancia y Kai jugando con dos DS, se notaba que estaban conectados inalámbricamente mientras soltaban carcajadas de vez en cuando. Luego se vio el reflejo del par de novios de los chicos que salieron con simpleza del aeropuerto; quizás los más cuerdos de todos, Aoba y Haruka soltaron un suspiro por todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de los demás locos.

— ¡Haruka/Aoba! —los dos chicos soltaron lo que tenía en mano para ver a sus dos novios con una gran sonrisa mientras que cargaban la pancarta que decía "¡_Bienvenidos_!" los demás soltaron lo que hacían y vieron a los dos pares de novios que sonrieron y se abrazaron en el aeropuerto para darse un fogoso beso ante la mirada de la mayoría de personas que estaban alrededor, Ethan soltó una carcajada y se encamino a pasar sus manos por los hombros de Lancia y Kai.

— ¡Esta si es una bienvenida! —seguía riendo Ethan para luego mirar a Byakuran que estaba buscando con la mirada a su pequeño engendro, digo novio… —. Esta detrás de ese muro, Bya~

—Gracias, Et —dijo el peliblanco mientras metía un dulce en su boca y caminaba luego de las llamadas del guardia hasta llegar a donde su novio y dejar que un poco de aire cruzara por los pómulos ajenos —, ¿Por qué tan enojado?

—Porque no me dijiste que las finales eran aquí, ustedes solo se fueron por algunos días y resulta que regresamos rápido, ¡las vacaciones eran para los dos! —se quejo como niño pequeño, Mukuro el peliblanco no pudo evitar enternecerse con la mirada del chico con heterocromia, mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura ajena.

—Lo siento, peque~ pero también tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y lo sabes —susurro antes de robarle un beso —. Cuando todo termine tendré días para ti~ solamente para ti —dijo divertido —, a parte luego tendremos otro viaje; asegúrate a pedir permiso~ —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero el chico frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, ya no podre ir a mas viajes era la promesa con mi padre te lo advertí ¡que la familia Rokudou se va todos los santos años a Europa! —le dijo casi gritando. Byakuran hizo una mueca de completa molestia pero recordó al padre de este pequeño y a el resto de sus familiares, tanto así que su cuerpo se helo completamente.

— ¿Visitaras a ese sujeto?

—Al que conociste la otra vez, si ¿Por qué?

—Aquí entre nosotros dos… le tengo miedo a Daemon… —susurro, Mukuro levanto una ceja y soltó una carcajada por lo que su novio estaba diciendo.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa Byakuran!

— ¡Ese sujeto parecía que me quería comer con la mirada! ¡Yo soy un semental bien hecho y derecho! —el pelimorado frunció el ceño y su novio también.

— ¿Piensas que Daemon te tiene ganas?, vamos mi tío está casado y nunca se interesaría por alguien como tú —se burlo su novio, el mayor frunció el ceño y lo acorralo contra la pared.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunto levantando una pierna haciendo que el menor abriera las piernas un poco y gimiera al sentir la rodilla del mayor chocar con su miembro.

—Bya…Byakuran… estamos en público…

—Oh vamos, publico como si eso antes nos importara~ —susurro cerca del oído ajeno, bajando lentamente por todo su cuello hasta su barbilla, con simples besos pero se detuvo al sentir al chico temblar bajo sus brazos abrió sus ojos y amplio una sonrisa burlona.

—Idiota…

—Entonces, nunca se interesaría por alguien como yo ¿alguien como yo en qué sentido?, Muk-chan~

—Ya Byakuran déjalo —le dijo Ethan golpeándole la cabeza, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa divertida —. Sabes que el solo puede alborotarle las hormonas a las mujeres, porque si es con los hombres pierde~

— ¡¿Ahora comenzaras tu?! ¡Tyler! —los otros dos soltaron una carcajada.

—Sí que forman un alboroto —decía Kai mientras sacaba lentamente sucios de su oreja y los lanzaba al espacio de todos mientras cargaba algunas maletas —. Lancia, ya llegue al espacio de la alfombra roja, ¿Dónde estás tú?

—De ahí a donde estoy yo, son… 562040 pasos —susurro mientras seguían contando —. Oh… 549235 pasos…

— ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¡No te dije que me esperaras!

—Cuando estabas en el baño me adelante —susurro.

— ¡¿Te adelantaste?! ¡¿Quién sabe cuántos niveles has avanzado?! —gritaba histérico Kai mientras movía sus teclas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué están jugando? ¡Al extremo! —pregunto Ryohei luego de deshacer el beso con su novio que suspiro frustrado por aquello.

—Quien sabe, es mejor irnos antes de que los guardias y la gente nos eche por comportamiento inapropiado en público, ya tuve suficiente con estos idiotas y sus tonterías en las luchas.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunto Ryohei ayudando a su novio con las maletas —. Se metían entre las peleas, buscaban pelea luego de los concursantes, mientras los locutores las permitían; pasaban corriendo por todo el lugar, llevaron perros, hicieron peleas de gallo, pelea de billetes, peleas de bebida, peleas de piedra, papel y tijeras… que no hicieron —susurro soltando un largo suspiro.

—Felicidades —le dijo Ryohei entregándole un regalo, el peliverde lo recibió y desordeno el cabello ajeno para luego darle un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, la próxima vez ven a verme ¿de acuerdo?; un gancho lo dedicare exclusivamente para ti —susurro.

—Estaré ahí… ¡Al extremo!

Por otro lado Lambo y Haruka estaban subiéndose en el auto del mencionado guardando las maletas en la parte de atrás esperando que los demás llegaran a su carro y a la camioneta 4x4 de Ryohei. Estos se subieron mientras Haruka le contaba las travesuras y la diversión mientras estos soltaban de vez en cuando pequeñas carcajadas por aquello.

—Se ve que te divertirse —este asintió —. Por cierto, lamento no poder ir pero… Mukuro también iba y sabes cómo se pone mi padre —susurro.

—No importa, después de todo te prometí que te acompañaría a Europa —le dedico una sonrisa —, al menos puedo fastidiar mas a mi cuñadito ~ —dijo con diversión, le chico soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió.

—Por cierto, ¿no has hablado con Tsuna y Makoto?

—Oh si, hablamos algunos días atrás con ellos cuando recién llegaron a la isla; al parecer era una isla publica y no privada que suerte con ellos —soltó una larga carcajada —, por cierto Lambo —el chico levanto la mirada y sus labios fueron robados por los ajenos en un beso largo y discreto —. Esta noche~ en tu casa.

—Si… —susurro y luego reacciono —. ¡En mi casa no!

—Pero ya tu Padre nos acepto, ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

— ¡Porque mi Padre me mata si descubre que hicimos esto aquello y bueno… otras cosas más… —susurro por lo bajo.

—Ja' —se burlo el castaño para luego arreglarse un poco sosteniendo su rostro con el mueble mientras entraban en la parte de atrás, Ethan, Byakuran y Mukuro que seguía aburrido del fastidio de los otros dos.

—Vámonos ya, Lambo —ordeno el mayor.

—Como estas hermano, estoy perfectamente; gracias por preguntar Mukuro —dijo con sarcasmo Lambo arrancando el auto para salir del estacionamiento, con el seguimiento de Ryohei en el auto de atrás, y las maletas en la parte de atrás.

**AG: **

**[An: Aquí esta su Lemon, pedido y horneado solo para ustedes] **

La noche había caído en Namimori. El cielo emanaba los grandes rayos de la luna y las hermosas estrellas brillaban, tratando de cubrir el oscuro cielo en una belleza hipnotizanté; para los amantes nocturnos y las bellezas de estas mismas. El olor a sexo estaba invadiendo el lugar donde aquellos dos amantes se encontraban, en la gran mansión Di Vongola se encontraban dos hombres bajo el calor sofocante de sus cuerpos y el viento que entraba por la ventana principal, en el suelo se encontraba dormido un gran León con los ojos cerrados mientras abría lentamente sus parpados y se quejaba por el sonido de la cama al rechinar; así que se levanto lentamente caminando hasta la puerta para luego regresar su vista hacia su amo y la pareja de su amo, gruño de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

La escena se acerco un poco más y se notaba un rubio arriba de otro rubio, los dos se miraban entre un montón de emociones que no se podía descifrar, el adulto mayor abrió lentamente los ojos y de nuevo se movió un poco notando que los miembros de ambos chocaban entre si y se rozaban lentamente, el rubio menor gimió fuerte; tanto que el ruido quizás se escucho en toda la casa, las manos de Alaude estaban alrededor de la cabeza de Giotto y su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante, sus labio besaban efusivamente el cuello y luego bajaba con un hilo de baba por todo este hasta sus pezones donde se entretuvo.

Besando, remangado y sin duda pasando lentamente sus dientes por estos en un motivo de diversión mientras trataba de sacar gemidos y mas gemidos del contrario; sus besos comenzaron a aumentar cuando comenzó a bajar por todo el cuerpo ajeno, desde los pectorales hasta sus piernas, pasando su lengua por esta mientras levantaba delicadamente las piernas de su pareja y besaba estas en pequeños y dulces besos.

Giotto abrió lentamente sus ojos y bajo sus manos hasta las mejillas de su pareja subiéndola lentamente hacia su altura, el mayor lo miro con ojos que expresaban amor, deseo entre otras cosas el hombre subió de nuevo sus besos y los dejo alrededor del abdomen y se detuvo notablemente al sentir un pequeño pero gran bulto en la parte de abajo.

—Giotto… ¿lo hiciste? —pregunto ahogado entre el deseo y la felicidad, su pareja amplio una dulce sonrisa y Alaude levanto su mirada hacia su novio —, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —pregunto en un ahogado sentido de emoción.

—Lo siento, no quería que te enojaras la verdad fue sin pensarlo; entre y el mismo día lo hicieron —susurro por lo bajo —, la mayoría de hombres que entran son solo para las precauciones; pero cuando me di cuenta ya había salido de la cirugía y estaba en el cuarto de inspección.

—Por esa razón me evitaste durante casi dos meses, ¿El proceso Mpreg para hombres?, eh… entonces quiere decir que desde hace… —susurro por lo bajo pero sus ojos brillaron mas y el mayor soltó una risa divertida. Y acerco sus labios a los ajenos —. Por fin… tendremos esa familia que tanto deseaste, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero no solo yo después de todo mi corazón no es el único que late rápidamente —el mayor bajo lentamente sus manos al estomago de su novio y dejo que se movieran lentamente, pero no era lo único que se movía, su cuerpo también se estaba moviendo hacia adelante, Giotto se levanto y cambio de puesto lentamente con Alaude.

— ¿Qué estas pensando?

—Hacerte disfrutar también, Alaude-kun~

Susurro antes de sentarse encima del rubio, mientras se auto penetraba lentamente sus movimientos no eran nada torpes, mientras sujetaba lentamente el abdomen ajeno y comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo; los dos comenzaron a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, pero incluso eran más los gemidos de placer de Giotto que los de Alaude con la sola repartición de besos que hacia el rubio mayor al medio sentarse un poco comenzando a repartirlos alrededor del ajeno.

Los dos se entretuvieron un buen rato besándose, tanto que la posición en la que quedaron fue completamente una sorpresa para Giotto mientras soltó un gran gemido al notar que su pareja comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente entre lento y profundo, tanto así que su juego con la mano ajena comenzó a repartir interminables besos en su espalda, entre otros. La mano del rubio estaba sujetándose poco a poco en la cama en donde estaba mientras dedicaba de vez en cuando sonrisas al ajeno con pequeños y suaves gemidos que eran completamente alborotadores para las hormonas del rubio.

—Acuéstate —susurro Alaude. Giotto obedeció y levanto lentamente la pierna ajena mientras sus besos pasaron desde su rodilla hasta sujetarla lentamente con su hombro, y comenzó a penetrar lentamente a su pareja para luego aumentar estas, sacándole gemidos de placer a Giotto con cada penetrada, el mayor comenzó a soltar gemidos y a agarrar fuertemente la almohada donde estaba.

—Alaude… voy… voy a venirme —susurro lentamente, tanto así que soltó como un quejido al sentir que su estomago quería explotar de tanto movimiento, mientras apretaba sus ojos y soltaban gemidos.

—Hmmm, yo también… —susurro en un sensual gruñido y termino completamente dentro de su pareja, el rubio se acomodo al lado de Alaude mientras pasaba lentamente sus manos por el cuello de su pareja y estos se quedaban observándose, respirando agitadamente.

—Alaude, Te amo —susurro en el oído de su pareja, que solamente sonrió por lo bajo. Y comenzó a desordenar el cabello ajeno del rubio que se apretaba más a su pecho.

_I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

—Ese es tu aparato —susurro con flojera Giotto estirándose hacia la mesa de noche —, es la 1 de la mañana, ¿Quién llama a este hora? —susurro mirando la pantalla y frunciendo el ceño —. Alaude…

— ¿Quién es?, mándalo a la mierda… tengo mucho sueño.

—Kazuma-san… —susurro lentamente, el rubio mayor frunció el ceño y miro a su pareja como si le hubiese echado un chiste malo.

—Este es algún chiste tuyo, Giotto si es así —el mayor tomo el teléfono y frunció el ceño, mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, en la pantalla de todos se dividió varias escenas, mitad de la pantalla estaba Alaude con el celular en mano y en el otro pedazo estaba Kazuma acostado con Nana a su lado sujetando su mano —. _¿Kazuma?, ¿sabes qué hora es? _

—_Lo siento, recién he regresado de una salida familiar_ —el hombre del otro lado guardo silencio —_, solo estaba llamando para decirte… lo siento _—Alaude levanto una ceja.

— _¿Lo siento?, porque te disculpas. Deberías disculparte con Reborn que es el que esta fuera de todo lo que hace la familia_ —se burlo Alaude.

—_Sí, también tengo que disculparme con él_ —dijo por lo bajo malhumorado —_, pero solo llamaba para disculparme por los griteríos que te dije la otra vez que dijiste que estas saliendo con un hombre y que te ibas a casar con el…_

— _¿Eh?, porque cambiaste de opinión_ —el hombre sospechaba pero no hasta ese punto.

—_Fon… esta de novios_

— _¡¿Qué?! _—La sorpresa de Alaude fue completamente sincera, después de todo no pensaba que era Fon —_. ¿Fon?, con quien… _

—_No lo conoces, después de todo es un amigo de Tsunayoshi… digo Tsuna_ —Alaude parpadeo un par de veces y aguanto completamente las ganas de soltar una carcajada, después de todo sabía perfectamente de quien estaban hablando, Kyoya por nada hablaba y le contaba todo a él al igual que Giotto.

—_Entonces, te forzaste a disculparte con nosotros porque tu hijo también siguió nuestro camino, Kazuma si vas a venir con esto mejor olvídate de que yo… _

—"_El amor no tiene fronteras, no entiendo la razón de porque no aceptas nuestra felicidad. Tu elegiste la mano de una mujer, yo estoy eligiendo la mano de un hombre que amo con todo mi corazón… ¿crees que formaría semejante de alboroto por alguien que no valiera la pena?, lo amo… ¿entiendes?; y no soy lo único que puede amar a un hombre, muchos hombres aman a hombres muchas mujeres aman a mujeres, muchos hombres aman a mujeres y viceversa. Kami-sama puede decir que el hombre fue creado para amar a la mujer, más nunca prohibió el amor de un hombre hacia otro hombre. Amar es lo único que importa_" —recito, Alaude quedo estático y sonrió —. _Lo siento hermano… hasta ahora acabe de entender esas palabras, lo siento…_ —susurro —. _He sido un idiota siempre, siguiendo los pasos de nuestros padres; ignorando significativamente la verdad de la vida. Yo he cometido un pecado más grande que cualquier persona… _

—_Te perdono _—Kazuma abrió sus ojos como plato —_, tu cuñado también te perdona… _

— _¿Eh? _

—_Kazuma se casara con Nana Di Vongola, y yo me casare con Giotto Di Vongola; Nana ya lo sabía _—el hombre giro a ver a Nana que se estaba haciendo la dormida con una sonrisa divertida y sincera en sus labios mientras el hombre soltó una carcajada —. _¿Te rompiste? "Demonio enjaulado"_ —susurro burlón.

—_Oh cállate Alaude _—se quejo. Los dos sonrieron y luego miraron a su pareja —_. Hasta mañana _—susurraron los dos colgando mientras colocaban el teléfono en la mesa, Alaude beso la frente de un divertido Giotto y Kazuma beso los labios de una hermosa Nana que se refugiaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo pensado hacer nada, ya estamos comprometidos; el vivirá feliz con su mujer y nosotros con nuestra futura familia —susurro por lo bajo pasando lentamente sus manos por el vientre ajeno.

**Por otra parte. **

_No me creas tan anormal para llamarte y disculparme conmigo, por lo menos… regresa a la casa. _

_Atte. K.H_.

Reborn miro el mensaje en su teléfono y soltó una carcajada sabiendo como era su hermano mayor mas sin embargo escribió un mensaje divertido, y se dedico a mirar por la ventana al ver a los corredores preparándose para salir, mientras cerraba sus ojos y la puerta era tocada.

—Reborn-sama, Ricardo solicita de usted —el hombre levanto la mirada al notar como el moreno entraba completamente aburrido con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, este es todo el dinero… por fin logre entrar en esa universidad en california; lamento todo lo que le cause. Reborn.

—No te despedirás de ellos, escuche que regresaran pronto.

—No, es mejor que no me vean mas; después de todo he sido consiente de todo lo que he pasado… déjale este dato a él Erizo "Lo siento" —susurro saliendo del lugar. Reborn sonrió y mando el mensaje.

_Sé que no eres idiota, hermano. Pero ya he establecido mi lugar donde vivir, nos seguiremos viendo en las reuniones familiares; solo eso. Recuerda quien es el mejor. Reborn. _

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ;w; en serio lo lamento demasiado asdfghjkl. Pero, pero… etto… no tenía tiempo y todas esas cosas ;w; estoy en exámenes y saben que los exámenes de la universidad son ¡HP! ¡MP! ¡DS! Y más silabas vulgares… (?) y también estaba viendo Gintama, se los recomiendo ¡Buen anime! ¡Buen manga! ¡Y si te gusta la comedia! ¡Mucho más! En fin… ya les traje el capitulo *-* **

**Pero pronto publicare otro fic que tengo en la mente. Aunque la verdad tengo dos les daré los datos y ustedes escogerán cual les gusta más. **

**_Amarte hasta el infierno_****: Un mundo en donde los demonios y los hechiceros viven en una lucha constantemente; el clan más fuerte del mundo fue extinguido pero solo un miembro fue salvado por un miembro del clan que los ataco, un demonio y un hechiceros; atados en un romance sin precedentes. Sawada y Hibari ¿serán felices?**

**_Endless sky_****: Sawada Tsunayoshi, es el próximo heredero para la mafia pero… ¿Universitaria, Rebelde, Tatuajes, incapaz de mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar?; y ahora llega a su casa un hombre que hará que su mundo de vueltas. ¿Qué pasara si Tsuna es mujer?, pero no solo tiene 14 años si no que ahora tiene 18 y vive una vida como una universitaria ordinaria, ¿El sicario lograra colocarla en el camino correcto? Perfectas notas, en deporte es excelente y sobre todo es hermosa, ¿Cómo reaccionara a todo esto? **


	25. Una perfecta noche

Capítulo XXV

"Una perfecta noche"

El sol se colaba por la ventana llegando a la cara de un hermoso castaño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de morfeo, los pajaritos cantaban y daban el anuncio de un espectacular día, el chico se desperezo bastante contento, algo muy extraño en él a la hora de levantarse, radiante como nunca se metió al baño a asearse.

Luego de estar limpio y vestirse, decidiéndose por un conjunto que Kazuma le había regalado que consistía en una pantaloneta de color azul oscuro gruesa, con su cintura de color robo y más arriba donde estaba el cordón de color blanco, se coloco una camisa manga larga dejando sus botones abiertos y una gorra del mismo color de la pantaloneta corto más arriba de sus rodillas. Se dirigió a la habitación de su peliblanco amigo, quien para su sorpresa salía del baño enrollado en una toalla y con el cabello mojado.

—Buen día, Aguilita~ —el peliblanco frunció el ceño y luego sonrió divertido al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

—Vaya, Tsu parece que hoy nos levantamos con bastante animo.

El chico le sonrió de oreja a oreja, su amigo le correspondió el gesto. En eso golpean suavemente la puerta, y Makoto la observa durante un momento.

—Si sos Fon o Nani puedes pasar, si sos Kyoya decís lo que quieres porque no estoy presentable.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Nana pasar por el umbral con una sonrisa de lado.

—Buen día, chicos —le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Ma~ —Tsunayoshi le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida castaña adulta.

—Buen día, Nani~

Makoto se estaba poniendo su ropa mientras hablaba, su madrina frunció el ceño entre divertida e interesante.

—Por cierto, Mako. Está bien que Fon y tu estén en pareja, que sean hombres y todo eso… pero, ¿a vos te parece dejarlo entrar si estas en partes menores? —pregunto observándolo al ver como se colocaba el bóxer dejando ver su trasero. El chico analizo lo que dijo su madrina y sonrió.

—Vamos Nani, que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. Igual tranquila que no vamos a hacer nada, si ustedes están presentes —esto último lo dijo con un tono bajo, para que solo Tsunayoshi lo escuchara.

—Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo terminaron la noche? —los chicos se miraron complaciente y sonrieron.

—Bien Nani, ¿Por?

—No lo sé, de chusma —la mujer les dedico una sonrisa —. Bueno este, Kazuma quiere ir a un crucero de tres días que hay acá para recorrer las otras islas de la zona, y quería saber si ustedes quieren venir.

Ambos jóvenes analizaron eso, si decían que si sería una perfecta salida en la cual podrían estar con sus novios con el detalle que también estarían los adultos y Tsunayoshi no quería pervertir a su hermanito menor, pero si decían que no tendrían la casa para ellos y los jóvenes Hibari.

**[An: A ver… ¿ustedes que elegirían chicas? La casa sola, sin adultos, con Kyoya y Fon… Hmmm Nooooo eso no puede ser sano. Aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas que se podrían hacer… Ethan: ¡EHHHH! ¡QUE ESTOY PRESENTE! An: Si, si lo que digas rubio oxigenado. Ethan: ¬¬] **

—Sin ofender Nani, pero pinta aburrido.

—No, es un crucero espectacular, piscina, clase de salsa, aquagim, gimnasio y muchísimas cosas más.

—Si Mami, pero somos jóvenes es un fastidio para nosotros —la mujer se mordió el labio preocupada, los dos chicos rodaron los ojos —. Ma por favor, no seas fastidiosa. ¿Cuántas veces me quedo sola yo? Y bue, ni hablar de Mako. Sabes que por más que este loco es responsable, si se lo pides claro —la mujer suspiro.

—Además Madrina, no se puede hacer mucho lío, después de todo nuestros amigos están a miles de kilómetros de acá.

—Lo sé cariño es solo que no se si Kazuma aceptara que se queden, en estos momentos está hablando con los chicos…

En la habitación de Kyoya…

—Miren se que les dije que iba a intentar cambiar y todo, pero la verdad no sé si es buena idea dejarlos solos por tres días.

—Padre por favor, no podemos hacer nada de lio, y además esta Fon que ambos sabemos que es muy responsable.

—Es verdad Padre, no vamos a hacer nada que te perjudique o te disguste —el hombre seguía indeciso mientras los chicos cruzaban los dedos para que acepte.

—Pero y… ¿los chicos que?, Ryu quiere ir a el crucero y está emocionado pero…

—Padre ya le mostramos que nos llevamos bien, más de lo que se imaginan —esto último Kyoya lo dijo en tono divertido y muy bajo para que Kazuma no lo escuche, pero Fon lo hizo y sonrió.

—Bien, vamos a ver que decidieron y de ahí veo que hago —los chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, justo cuando hacían lo mismo los dos chicos y Nana, los jóvenes cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

—Kazuma los chicos no quieren ir.

—Mis hijos tampoco —ambos suspiraron y miraron a los jóvenes.

—Bien vamos a confiar en ustedes, espero que no hagan desastres, los vamos a llamar cada tanto, a cualquier celular, mas les vale estar juntos. Nada de fiestas, nada de alcohol. ¿Entendido? —los chicos asintieron a las exigencias del azabache adulto.

—Bien, nosotros vamos a preparar las cosas para el crucero —antes de que terminaran unos golpes sonaron por el pasillo y giraron rápidamente al ver a un Ryu montado en una patineta con la mirada asustada hacia adelante.

— ¡A un lado, a un lado! ¡No controlo esta cosa! ¡Kazuma-san! —grito Ryu llevándose a Kazuma consigo mientras los dos caían en el suelo, y la patineta quedo en las manos de Tsunayoshi que estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

— ¿Kazuma? —pregunto Nana preocupada, por otra parte Makoto aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada y sus ojos reprimieron un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí, eso creo… ¿Tu estas bien Ryu?

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Estuvo increíble! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de detenerla con solo tu zapato! ¡Vamos, vamos enséñame! —dijo tomando la mano del mayor llevándoselo por el pasillo, Nana suspiro y se levanto quitándole la patineta a su hijo.

—Estaremos abajo —dijo perdiéndose por los pasillos al igual que los dos hombres, por otra parte cada chico se miro y los Hibari se acercaron a su pareja con una sonrisa de lado.

—Buen día, Mako.

—Hola bonito —y se dieron un tierno beso.

—Buenos días, Tsunayoshi. Te vez radiante —el chico le sonrió de lado.

—Buenos días morocho, vos pareces un idiota, pero bue, ¿Qué se hace? —y se besaron.

Pasados unos minutos cuando las parejas dejaron de besarse se miraron sonrientes.

—Hmmmm, esta casa completamente para nosotros, eso es algo bastante interesante —dijo Kyoya pervertidamente, mientras Tsunayoshi se sonrojaba.

— ¡EH! ¡BORREGOS! ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE ESCENAS CONDICIONADAS EN LA MESADA, NI EN LA PISCINA, SOLO EN SUS HABITACIONES! —les dijo Makoto seriamente, los cuatro se rieron y fueron a desayunar.

Como el crucero salía a las dos, los jóvenes decidieron quedarse para despedir a los adultos y a Ryu que se quejo durante todas las horas restantes porque ellos se iban a quedar y un montón de cosas más, los Hibari llevaron a la pareja a tomar el dichoso viaje. Los chicos optaron por quedarse en la casa, cuando los azabaches volvieron había música a todo lo que da, buscaron a sus novios y los encontraron tirados en las sillas de piscina tomando el sol y bebiendo algo de té. Los dos jóvenes se deleitaron con la imagen de los dos chicos, en pantaloneta y sin camisa, dejando ver sus pezones completamente rosados y sus pectorales bien formados y piel pura y delicada, el sol les caía en sus cuerpos que al parecer hacia algunos minutos habían salido de la piscina puesto que sus cabellos estaban empapados y sus cuerpos tenían aquellas gotas rebeldes que se estaban evaporando al sol. Los azabaches se mordieron el labio inferior con semejante imagen. Pasaron unos minutos y decidieron ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Al fin, pensamos que se habían ido con los viejos y nos dejaron solitos —dijo haciéndose el triste Tsunayoshi, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, quitándose lentamente las gafas dejándolas en el borde de su frente.

—No chiquito, ¿Cómo los dejaríamos solos? —Kyoya se sentó en la misma silla que su chico, al igual que lo hacía Fon en la de Mako, el peliblanco lo miro y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Nops!, esa ropa no es para el sol —acto seguido se arrodillo y le saco la camisa, luego lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió —. Ahora sí, esa es una linda imagen —el chico sonrió divertido.

—Ya pedazo de pervertida, hace dos minutos que se fueron los adultos y vos ya estas provocando a Fon.

—Anda cabeza de espinas como si vos no desearías encerrarte en el cuarto a divertirte con el pequeño morocho —Tsunayoshi sonrió picaronamente y dijo:

—Naaaaa es aburrido siempre en una cama, preferiría que ustedes dos desaparezcan y abusar del morocho en la piscina, la reposera, el baño, el jacuzzi…

—La cocina, el sofá del living, la mesa del comedor… —agregaba divertido Kyoya, a lo que Makoto río mientras su novio se sonrojaba.

—Ya manga de sexopatas, no ven que inhiben a mi Fon-Kun~ —el chico se acomodo y abrazo a su novio protectoramente.

—Baaa peliblanco ya no lo protejas tanto que de santo solo tiene la apariencia. Porque no mejor te lo llevas a tu habitación y de una maldita vez le sacas ese defecto que tiene —dijo Kyoya divertido, mientras se acomodaba detrás de su pareja para que él se apoye en su torso, el color de Fon era peor que el de un tomate.

— ¡KYOYA!

— ¿Qué?, Vamos hermano, ¿A poco no quieres?

Fon se puso más nervioso y desvió la mirada hacia la nada, Makoto se enterneció y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya borrego depravado, Fon es un diamante en bruto que hay que pulir lenta y tranquilamente. ¿Por qué no dejas de joder?, pedazo de baka.

—Eso digo yo, es un diamante en bruto que hay que pulir, ¡PULIRLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Kyoya y Tsunayoshi no pudieron evitar reír, la otra pareja los miro con enojo y una maldad apareció alrededor de Makoto.

— ¡BORREGO MAL EDUCADO HAY QUE ENSEÑARTE A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES! —el chico se levanto suavemente, mientras se diría a su cuñadito, Tsunayoshi sonrió y le dijo.

—Kyoyacito querido, yo que vos salgo corriendo porque cuando el Águila dice que hay que respetar a la persona a la cual hay que enseñarle queda un poco golpeada.

Makoto lo miro con una sonrisa maléfica, el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par y salió disparado, mientras el chico lo perseguía, logro alcanzarlo y le agarro un brazo poniéndose en la espalda y retorciéndoselo.

—Ahora vas a ir a pedirle disculpas al pobre de Fon.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Cómo mierda tienes tanta fuerza?! ¡Si hasta yo me veo más musculoso que tú! —el chico sonrió con suficiencia.

—Chiquito, no se te olvide que Lancia y Kai me enseñaron a defenderme desde que tengo 12 añitos.

—Eso puede ser, pero te recuerdo que yo también me defender.

Acto seguido el chico logro zafarse y ahora él tenía al peliblando agarrado por un brazo, con una fuerza un poco más que la contraria para que no se zafara fácilmente.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer chiquitito? —le dijo divertido, el chico estaba que hervía y en eso otra sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro.

—Kyoyacito, creo que vas a necesitar hielo —el chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso?, ¿para… —el chico soltó rápidamente a la chica quien lo miro divertida —que…?

—Hay chiquito es que sabiendo que estas tratando con tu mismo sexo que conoce tus puntos débiles y delicados aun así que atreves a colocarte delante de mi —el chico lo miro con odio mientras se agarraba la entrepierna completamente adolorido.

— ¿Por qué… siempre la tengo que ligar ahí? —dijo el azabache con los ojos cristalizados.

La tarde pasó entre bromas, truco, té, comida, besos, caricias y todo lo que se les ocurra, pero no tuvieron sexo… (?) La noche había llegado y los chicos, nuestros preferidos estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida, en eso entran los azabaches.

—Y, ¿Cuándo esta? Tengo hambre.

—Borrego deja de fastidiar, si te pica la barriga comete a Tsu y no molestes —el azabache sonrió de lado divertido y dijo.

— ¡COMO ORDENE MI CAPITÁN! —dijo haciendo pose militar y acto seguido agarro a un desprevenido Tsunayoshi, lo acorralo contra la puerta de la heladera y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, el castaño ni tonto ni perezoso enredo sus manos en su cabello y correspondió.

Los chicos estaban bastante entretenidos y de repente sintieron un extraño frio aplacando el calor interno que estaban sintiendo, se separaron y miraron disgustados a Fon, quien había vaciado una jarra de agua helada sobre la pareja.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO FON! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO HACES ESO?! —el azabache mayor sonrió y alzo los hombros como si nada.

—Simplemente porque no quería que se encienda la alarma de incendios por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

—Definitivamente Mako es una mala influencia —dijo Tsunayoshi entre divertido y enojado mientras se escurría la camisa.

—Bue, a poner la mesa que en unos minutos esta la comida —los dos azabache miraron al peliblanco como si nada.

— ¡EH! ¡PAR DE INÚTILES! ¡Acá no hay ningún sirviente y se reparten las tareas!, ¡VAYAN A PONER LA MESA AHORA! —los dos chicos sobresaltados hicieron caso.

Nuestros cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa degustando los ñoquis con salsa boloñesa que habían hecho los dos rebeldes.

—Vaya, esto está bastante bueno —dijo Fon sonriendo.

—Sips, demasiado diría yo —acoto el azabache menor, la cena transcurrió entre charlas y risas.

—Oigan y hoy… ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Tsunayoshi mientras tomaba jugo y se sentaba en las piernas del pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

—Porque no vamos a ese bar que vimos ayer, tenía pinta de estar bueno.

Todos asintieron, terminaron de comer, lavaron los platos y se fueron a cambiar, los dos azabache ya estaban en la sala esperando a los chicos.

Fon estaba bastante radiante, con un pantalón ajustado de color kaki y un cinturón de color marrón amarado completamente elegante, portaba una camisa manga larga de color azul y algunas rayas verticales en esta con una camisa de color kaki más abajo un poco más clara que la anterior dejando su pectorales al aire y un rosario largo en su cuello, tenía un reloj en su muñeca y opto por hacerse una coleta dejando caer sus cabellos a un costado de su hombro.

**[An: Hmmmm, que lindo es el color azul, sin duda le queda mejor que el rojo… Ethan: ¡EH! ¡Ya dije que estoy presente! An: Si, si lo que digas oxigenado Ethan: ¬¬] **

Por otro lado, Kyoya opto por un suéter de color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver este bien formado y pectorales grandes, con un pantalón completamente ancho de color marrón y unos tenis de color azul oscuro con blanco en los bordes y los cordones, se coloco un buzo manga larga remangándose estas dejando ver la parte de uno de sus tatuajes y opto por un bufanda de color café claro con blanco y un poco de café entre los cuadros y los rombos. El chico estaba apoyando sobre el barandal de la escalera cruzo de brazos.

—Dirán todo lo que quieran, que son chicos, que tienen más huevo que nosotros, que todo lo que quieran recalcar pero por dios… ¡NO SE PUEDE TARDAR TANTO! —Fon estaba bastante molesto por la espera, hacia 1 hora que estaban esperándolos.

—Ya Foncito, no seas histérico que ya estamos, Tsu ahora baja.

Makoto bajaba las escaleras tranquila mientras se colocaba sus pearcing, Kyoya casi se cae por la imagen, es que tenía que admitir que su cuñado no estaba nada mal, ok, ok… Tsunayoshi era el amor de su vida, y todo pero el peliblanco estaba bastante apetecible.

Traía un pantalón ajustado de color blanco, no solo haciendo resaltar su trasero si no también su parte de adelante, el pantalón estaba un poco roto en la parte de abajo y también en la parte de arriba completamente rasgado y elegante, tenía una camisa manga corta con los bordes de color blanco y una camisa que no tenia botón si no hasta mas debajo de sus pectorales dejando ver su piel expuesta y sus músculos relucientes, tenía una pañoleta de color gris con blanco amarrada en su cuello y unos zapatos de color blanco con cordones carmín que eran del mismo color que la camisa.

—Fon yo que vos cuido al peliblanco… porque si sale así no creo que vuelva enterito —dijo tragando seco al ver la parte de adelante marcarse al igual que la parte de atrás, el chico levanto una ceja cruzando sus manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?, estoy común.

—Común en qué sentido, cuñadito. ¿En el sentido de los pantalones ajustados y reveladores? —el chico lo miro sin entender.

—Solo para los babosos, así que deja de mirarme así o te la corto.

— ¡Eh! Solo sos mi cuñada, además mira vos ponerte esos pantalones, eso es insinuación.

— ¡Kyoya!

—Sorry hermano, pero tu novio está realmente bien dotado tanto adelante como atrás, y eso le va a hacer mal.

—Mako, porque no te cambias el pantalón —el chico frunció el ceño y se acerco provocativamente a su novio.

— ¿Qué?, ¿me queda mal?

Esto lo dijo haciendo un mohín y mirando con carita de perrito faldero a su pareja quien se le infarto su parte baja al tenerlo tan cerca, con esa visión desde arriba, mientras restregaba lentamente sus pectorales en el pecho de su novio y no solo eso lograba alterar las hormonas del pelinegro.

—Etto, etto… no es eso, solo que si mi hermano casi se infarta, imagínate a los demás hombres.

—Baaaaa se me defender, igual creo que tu hermano entonces va a terminar en coma cuando vea lo que se puso Tsu —como respuesta a lo que dijo el peliblanco, el castaño apareció bajando las escaleras.

—Bueno ya esta, ¿vamos?

Los ojos de Kyoya se desorbitaron y una electricidad comenzó a cosquillearle en la entrepierna, mientras su novio bajaba las escaleras.

Tsunayoshi bajaba con un pantalón oscuro bastante pegado a sus piernas con un hilo de tubo en la parte de abajo y unas botas de color blancas levantadas en todos sentidos altas con una plataforma de un color en especifico, una cadena de plata colgando en su pantalón haciendo resaltar su trasero que realmente era grande y bien puesto, su parte de adelante estaba un poco abultada pero ciertamente le hacía ver extremadamente marcada y sensual. Vestía una chaqueta sin mangas y con botones con una diferencia grande de de largo donde no se podría apretar, la chaqueta le caía hasta su cintura y luego algunas cadenas caían de esta, sus pectorales y su pecho se notaba y caía un crucifijo de color plateado con negro largo en este. Mientras que en sus manos unos guantes de color blanco se enrollaban en esto y caía una gran cantidad de cadenas de color negro por la parte de abajo. La boca de Kyoya estaba desencajada, Tsunayoshi ni enterado y siguió bajando la escalera mientras Makoto se reía.

—Viste, te dije que el enano estaba peor.

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras Kyoya tenía unas ganas tremendas de llevarse a ese chico a la habitación y hacerle todo lo que en esos momentos se estaba imaginando.

— ¡Eh Kyoya! Ya quita esa cara de bobo y vamos —el chico reacciono y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

—Tsunayoshi, no es por nada… pero, ¿piensas salir así vestido? —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Huy dios Kyoya, estas molesto con lo de la ropa, le queda genial además vos sos su novio si algún imbécil se le hace el vivo le rompes la cara y listo.

—Mako, eso se podría evitar si ustedes no se vistieran tan… —Fon trago seco, reparando a los dos hombres y a sus pantalones ajustados y pectorales marcados — provocadores… —los dos chicos miraron enfadados a sus novios.

— ¡¿SABEN QUÉ?! ¡HOY VA A SER NOCHE DE FIERAS! ¡USTEDES QUÉDENSE ACÁ! ¡MOLESTOS! —dijo Tsunayoshi quien agarro las llaves de uno de los autos y se fue seguido de su amigo, los chicos reaccionaron y los siguieron.

—Ya no se enojen, es solo que…

—Es solo que nada Kyoya, son unos idiotas y ahora por guardabosques se quedan solos, también somos hombres. Es que aunque yo sea la parte sumisa en esta relación no te da el derecho de tratarme como una niñita, ¡¿De acuerdo?! —Tsunayoshi se subió al auto y desaparecieron.

— ¡DEMONIOS!

Dijeron los dos chicos al unisonó, fueron en busca del otro auto y los siguieron, el problema era que manejaba Makoto y como saben es adicto a la velocidad así que en cuestión de segundos ya no estaban, los chicos suspiraron resignados y se dirigieron al bar que habían elegido, esperando que hayan ido ahí.

Al llegar se aliviaron puesto que ahí estaba el auto, entraron al lugar y los buscaron por todos lados hasta que se encontraron con la visión del inconfundible cabellera en espinas castañas de Tsunayoshi, ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa y los encontrarlo tranquilos charlando y tomando una cerveza.

—Mira quienes llegaron, los idiotas guardabosques —dijo Tsunayoshi bastante molesto.

—Ya perdón, es que hay que acostumbrarse —dijo el azabache menor mientras se sentaba alado de su pareja, y Fon hacia lo mismo.

—Les va a salir muy caro —Kyoya sonrió con malicia.

—Hmmmm dime Tsunayoshito, ¿Cuánto me va a costar mi estupidez? —el chico le dijo en el oído a el castaño en un tono muy sensual, mientras le acariciaba el estomago del chico, este se estremeció de pie a cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

—Muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy caro morocho —acto seguido se separo de él dejándolo confundido —como por ejemplo, nada de contacto hasta que yo quiera —el chico lo miro algo enfadado mientras pedía algo para tomar.

—Tsunayoshi no vos te la crees, no puedes estar ni dos segundos lejos del erizo.

—Cállate perro.

—Yo solo digo la verdad, pendejo.

Los chicos sonrieron y la noche avanzo entre charlas, peleas y puesto que el azabache trataba de besar al castaño y él se hacia el difícil, hasta que el chico lo convenció para ir a bailar dejando a los mayores en la mesa.

La pareja charlaba de trivialidades, luego el peliblanco tomo un sorbo de cerveza y le quedo un poco de espuma sobre el labio, Fon sonrió y le dijo:

—Tienes espuma en el labio — el chico se paso la lengua pero no logro quitársela, el azabache se le acerco y con un beso suave se lo quito —Listo, ya estas limpiecita~

El chico suspiro, sus miradas se cruzaron y le capturo los labios en un tierno beso el cual fue haciéndose cada vez mas demandante, las manos de ambos cobraron vida y empezaron a recorrer toda la extensión de su pareja, pasados unos minutos en que sus cuerpos les pidieron aire se separaron y se miraron con lujuria, Fon se mordió el labio.

—Etto… ¿y si vamos a otro lado? —el peliblanco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El chico asintió, el peliblanco volvió a besarlo y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, les dijeron a Kyoya y a Tsunayoshi que se aburrirían e iban a ir a la casa, la pareja asintió y los mayores desaparecieron.

En la mansión.

Un peliblanco entraba de la mano de un azabache de larga coleta que parecía decidido, el chico lo condujo hasta su habitación.

— ¿Estas segurito, segurito morocho? —pregunto —. **Eagle: ¡Ya deja de preguntar que si te dice que no te la vas a tener que arreglar solita! Mako: Pedazo de ¡Baka! No lo quiero apurar** —el azabache cerró la puerta y se acerco a su pareja luego le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le dijo sonriendo:

—Mako, te amo con toda mi alma… eres la persona que siempre espere, obviamente que estoy seguro.

El chico casi se desmaya, jamás en su vida le habían dicho algo tan hermoso, con la felicidad en su rostro y la alegría haciéndolo volar beso tiernamente al azabache quien le correspondió, el chico movía sus manos en su espalda delicadamente y sonrió al sentir las manos temblorosas de su pareja, se separo y lo miro sonriendo.

—Fon, tranquilo. No pienses todo lo que haces, y si está bien o mal solo deja que los sentimientos te lleven.

El chico asintió y volvió a besarlo, el peliblanco le desabrocho delicadamente la camisa, para luego quitársela y besarle el torso, el azabache le quito la ajena besándole sus hombros, luego alzo a él peliblanco y lo deposito en la cama, le quito tiernamente los zapatos y el pantalón, trazando una estela de besos desde una pierna a su cuello, el chico suspiro y le capturo sus labios de una manera suave.

Ágilmente se poso sobre su pareja, comenzó a trazar un camino desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su cadera lentamente despojo al pelinegro del pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, el peliblanco volvió hacia el rostro del azabache colocando una pierna a cada lado, cuando sus dos miembros rosaron encima del bóxer, el chico se veía nervioso, sus caricias seguían siendo tímidas y temerosas, él le sonrió y le susurro al oído.

—Fon deja de pensar, soy todo tuyo… solo deja que tu instinto te lleve.

Acto seguido el chico le beso el cuello, y una de sus manos se colocaron a los costados de ambos y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, el chico cerró los ojos ante el contacto y dejo salir un gemido, luego beso a su novio desesperadamente.

Las manos del azabache dejaron de temblar y empezaron a deleitarse con toda la extensión de su novio, el chico se aventuro y le desprendió sutilmente el hilo de su bóxer deleitándose con sus partes bajas, mientras se sentaba en la cama con él arriba y comenzó a besarle los hombros mientras le quitaba este. El peliblanco movía sus manos en los cabellos del chico mientras le besaba los pectorales, dejo escapar un suspiro cuando este quedo jugando con la punta de sus rosados pezones divirtiéndose en estos. Moviendo su lengua deleitándose con estos mientras con sus dientes los jalaba un poco y sonreía con arrogancia al sentirse realmente excitado con aquello.

La cabeza del peliblanco se rodo hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello golpeara su cuello sintiendo al chico desquitarse con sus pezones y moviendo su cadera provocando que su miembro se levantara demasiado al sentir la dureza del otro sobre sus bóxers. Las manos del pelinegro estaban sueltas en el cuerpo ajeno, mientras sus besos se dedicaban a recorrer toda la piel del peliblanco, este por otra parte movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás sintiendo la dureza de su novio, se detuvo cuando gimió suavemente al sentir sus dientes sobre su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja dejando un hilo de besos en estas.

El peliblanco abrió lentamente sus ojos y se lanzo a besar a su novio desesperado con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, pasando desde sus pectorales, hasta su miembro que lo mordió sobre el bóxer, comenzando a quitar la tela lentamente, deleitándose con el pre-semen que estaba asomándose en los bóxers, relamió lentamente sus labios cuando los bajo lentamente metiéndolo a sus labios pasando su lengua por estos haciendo que el chico se descontrolara completamente, tomo el rostro del chico levantándolo para sentarlo en la cama y colocarse en una posición bastante comprometedora, metiendo el miembro de su novio en sus labios comenzando a pasar su lengua por todo el tronco y luego abrir lentamente las piernas levantando su trasero para pasar esta por la entrada del peliblanco.

—No se supone… que sos virgen —el chico sonrió con suficiencia y le dijo altaneramente:

—Ya te dije, no tendré práctica pero de teoría me saco un 100.

El tono engreído y arrogante del chico desquicio completamente al peliblanco, quien se le olvido completamente la delicadeza del momento y devoro completamente el miembro ajeno llegando hasta su punta de una sola mamada comenzando a sacarlo y jugar con los testículos ajenos, el chico que por su parte tenía una mirada mucho mas encendida que la ajena jugaba con la entrada del chico remojándose con el pre-semen que estaba en la puta de este comenzando a meter un dedo y luego dos, jugando a la tijera dentro de este.

Cuando el peliblanco se percato de que el azabache estaba completamente excitado, mordió la punta del otro y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para dejar de ser un santito?

El chico sonrió con los ojos llenos de lujuria, se aparto y fue en busca de la protección, tardo un poco puesto que no tenia practica con ese tema y una vez que estuvo listo fue hacia su novio, se acomodo entre sus piernas y se abrió paso en la cavidad del chico. El chico soltó un gemido desgarrador, el condón estaba mojado en lubricante para facilitar la entrada del miembro ajeno, sus músculos se tensaron pero luego los besos tiernos del peliblanco lo fueron relajando, comenzó a entrar y salir del chico con suavidad después de todo, las paredes del chico lo estaban devorando continuamente.

El pelinegro se sentía en el paraíso, la sensación de los dos juntos, disfrutando del otro era algo que nunca se había podido imaginar, al fin se sentía completo, el chico comenzó a acelerar las estocadas, estaba desquiciado, el peliblanco suspiro y con un ágil movimiento quedo sobre él, empezó a moverse más lentamente, mientras su miembro rozaba con el abdomen ajeno.

—Shhhh, más tranquilo. No apures las cosas bonito —le susurro tiernamente.

El chico pelinegro cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios de su novio besándole el cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, el chico se movía lentamente y tranquilo, provocando que el azabache se excitara aun mas y extendiera su estadía en el paraíso, el azabache se sentó mientras él se encargaba de los movimientos y le beso el cuello, luego los pectorales pasando por sus pezones, mientras él enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

La habitación se llenaba de gemidos graves, la pareja estaba completamente extasiada y disfrutaban cada segundo. Fon estaba perdido el control y no aguanto más y se coloco sobre el peliblanco quien sonrió, el chico comenzó a acelerar las estocadas, y el peliblanco enredo sus piernas en su cuerpo haciendo que el llegara mas dentro de lo que podría llegar apretando tanto su punto G como sus paredes haciéndolo gemir, sus uñas se clavaban aun mas en su espalda y el chico arremetía cada vez más rápido, luego ambos sintieron explotar su interior y al unisonó soltaron el nombre de su pareja completamente extasiados.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras el chico se quedo un rato dentro de él, al concluir el beso se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, el peliblanco le quito unos mechos de pelo que tenía en su rostro con ternura, sintiendo los suyos pegados por el sudor.

—El nene ya es un hombre~ —dijo cantarín, el chico le sonrió y le beso suavemente.

**Mientras tanto, en el bar… **

Kyoya y Tsunayoshi bailaban bastante pegados, Kyoya le besaba el cuello y él disfrutaba de las caricias, estaban muy metidos en su bailecito hasta que escuchan una voz masculina bastante socarrona.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es el zorro barato con su macho de turno, ¿sigues siendo gay?

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz venenosa y acida, algo disgustado se separo de su novio y miro con el ceño fruncido al chico.

—No molestes, yo no hago nada, déjame vivir.

—A ver Tsunayoshito… Nops, es que tengo que decirle a este pobre baka de que sos un callejero, que no sea tonto y caiga en tus apestosas redes.

Tsunayoshi se sentía bastante mal ante esto, obviamente que no lo iba a demostrar, Kyoya miro con odio a ese muchacho.

El chico era alto y de hecho se parecía bastante a Tsunayoshi, podría decirse que tenía un cierto aura de Nana pero ese rostro era incluso más parecido al de Iemitsu, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía peinado hacia abajo bastante desordenado y liso, sus ojos eran rasgados de un hermoso color anaranjado parecidos a los de Kyoko mientras su sonrisa arrogante era parecida a la de Tsunayoshi cuando se hacia el superficial con todos.

—Oye imbécil, quien mierda te piensas que eres para meterte con él —le dijo encolerizado el azabache, encarándolo con los puños apretados, Tsunayoshi suspiro y le puso la mano en el pecho para frenarlo.

—Kyoya, por favor no vale la pena.

—Vaya, así que el zorro engancho al morocho. ¿Qué?, ¿eres un ricachón o algo?, espera… ¿No eres ese tipo que estaba sentado en la mesa del restaurante ese de ayer en la noche? Hahaha' ¡No me creo esto que estoy viendo! ¡A parte de la zorra de tu madre! ¡Tú te revuelcas con los hijos de tu futuro padrastro! ¡Qué asco me das! —Kyoya no aguanto más y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! —el joven de ojos anaranjados ni se inmuto, al contrario comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

—Como voy a disfrutar cuando te use y te tire, morocho.

Tsunayoshi suspiro triste y se llevo del lugar a su novio, el azabache estaba enojado que quería cantarle las 40 al imbécil ese que se había metido con su novio.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir a romperle la cara?! —le dijo completamente enfadado, el chico se apoyo sobre el auto con cara de tristeza y suspiro.

—Porque aunque él no lo acepte, es mi hermano —los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par, no podría creer que ese idiota hablador era el famoso hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi, con el que siempre se agarraba a golpes, por dios si lo trataba como un cualquiera.

—Etto… Tsu yo… no sabía que el… bueno…

—Ya tranquilo Kyo, ya paso —le dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo tiernamente, él le correspondió el abrazo, pasaron unos segundos y él se separo un poco del castaño acariciándole el rostro. Ambos se miraron intensamente y el castaño sonrió para luego besarlo dulcemente.

—Mejor vámonos de este lugar.

El castaño asintió y ambos entraron en el auto, el azabache condujo hasta llegar a un mirador que había en la isla, el lugar se veía hermoso, la luna las estrellas y unos cuantos metros por debajo del mar, era hermoso.

Ambos salieron del auto y se recostaron sobre el capot de este, el chico paso uno de sus brazos por su novio y ambos contemplaron las estrellas. Pasado unos minutos el silencio estaba matando al azabache, miro a su novio que tenía un aspecto triste, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y preguntar:

—Tsu, ¿estás bien? —el chico suspiro tristemente y dijo sin apartar la vista del hermoso cielo.

—Sí, es solo que… hace tiempo que no veía a ninguno; y desde ayer no los hemos cruzado en muchas ocasiones, Iemitsu, Kyoko… e inclusive el… Makishima —mordió su labio inferior. El chico suspiro y abrazo más fuerte a su novio.

—Ya bonito, no te preocupes. No merecen ni que pienses en ellos, no saben lo que se pierden.

—Lo sé, es que se me hace imposible no hacerlo, son mi familia. Antes con Makishima éramos unidos, bueno está bien nos peleábamos como cualquier familia, pero nos queríamos, si uno estaba mal el otro también, pero con el tiempo el fue cambiando, no sé qué es lo que le paso. Tratarme de basura y pelear con mama era como si descargara todo su odio sobre mí. Las reuniones familiares siempre tenían que ser un desastre, el peleando con mama o fastidiándome a mi quejándose de todo y haciendo escándalo, yo me sentía terrible, solo quería desaparecer —el chico cerro sus ojos —. Un niño de tan solo ocho años no puede soportar todo eso solo, ¿cierto?...

—Ya bonito, no hay que pensar en esas cosas —el chico sonrió amargamente y se abrazo más a su novio.

—Lo sé, es solo que a veces me gustaría tener una relación como la de Bya con Mako, o la tuya con Fon, dan la vida por su hermano y hacen todo por ello. Ryu para mi es toda mi vida, yo soy su hermano mayor y su modelo a seguir, pero quisiera un hermano que velara por mí, que siempre tuviera mucha más experiencia que yo y me ayudara en los problemas, se que con Makishima eso no pasaría, el me odia y todo porque supuestamente es mi culpa el divorcio. Yo no pedí venir al mundo… ¿Por qué me tiene que torturar de esa manera? —cerro sus ojos reteniendo algunas lagrimas —. Amo a Ryu… lo amo con todo mi corazón, es el mejor hermanito que he podido tener, lo he criado como mi madre me crio a mi… pero no es mi único hermano… Makishima, Kyoko y las dos gemelas de esa mujer… pero… pero…

Unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de los ojos del chico, a Kyoya se le hizo un nudo en el corazón y simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente, dándole un tierno beso en su frente. El chico estaba encolerizado con el castaño de ojos anaranjados, no toleraba ver a su novio tan triste, sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar suavemente.

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

Las lagrimas dejaron de caer de los ojos del chico y su cuerpo se relajo, la dulce voz de su novio lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz, sonrió mientras el chico seguía cantando y le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,_

_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._

_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,_

_Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes._

_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_

_Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…_

_Y de mi mano te invito a volar…_

_Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)_

_Abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, (tú falta de amor)_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)_

_Siempre te amaré_

El chico sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a su novio.

—Gracias.

—Siempre que me necesites —ambos se miraron intensamente mientras intercambiaban descargas cálidas de amor, luego el castaño apoyo su cabeza en el torso del chico y pregunto:

— ¿Es la canción que cantaste el día del cumple de Bya, no? —el azabache sonrió y asintió —. Es muy bonita; ¿se la escribiste a Xanxus? —el chico frunció el ceño, y sonrió al descubrí un deje de celos en el tono del chico.

—Nops, esa canción no es para Xanxus —el chico alzo su cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si dijiste que estaba dedicada a un hombre que te voló la mente —el chico sonrió mas ampliamente y luego le dijo:

—Ok lo admito, le escribí un par de canciones a Xanxus, pero esa no es para él —Tsunayoshi lo miro sin entender, él le coloco un mechón de cabello en su oreja tiernamente y luego le dijo: —.Esa canción se me vino a la mente, el día que te conocí.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, y luego un signo de interrogación apareció en su rostro, al darse cuenta de la interrogativa del chico decidió seguir.

—Tsunayoshi, llegaste al instituto y me volviste loco, cuando llegue a mi casa la melodía y las letras se me agolparon en la mente, Mukuro y Dino me ayudaron un poco y la canción queda, vos ahora sos mi estro. Esa canción dice todo lo que sentí cuando te vi, el estribillo se me ocurrió mucho tiempo después cuando me di cuenta de que eras como una droga, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez sentí esa conexión, la cual me decía que no me alejara de vos que eras el hombre que estaba esperando, que… _Siempre te amare_~

Con cada palabra el pecho del castaño se llenaba más y mas de felicidad, unas mariposas empezaron a revolotear por todo su ser y a producirles esas hermosas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que estaba con el azabache, el chico no pudo soportar y lo beso tiernamente, este le correspondió y ambos se perdieron en ese gesto lleno de amor.

* * *

**Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, he andado enferma ultimamente ;w; y no he tenido tiempo de tomar la compu, lamento demasiado eso 3 espero que les guste.**


	26. Melodías de amor

Capítulo XXVI

"Melodías de amor"

El sol se colaba por la ventana y daba de lleno en un peliblanco profundamente dormido, a su lado apoyando en uno de sus codos se encontraba un espectacular azabache que sonreía con ternura y acariciaba lentamente con la yema de sus dedos a su pareja.

—**Que hermoso se ve… tan angelical, tranquilo. Lichi: Sip, es perfecto** —una sonrisa enternecida se dibujo en el rostro del azabache, mientras el chico de cabellos blancos y flecos abría perezosamente sus ojos, al ver al chico le sonrió.

—Buenos días, bonito. ¿Cómo te sentís? —el chico sonrió y le acaricio tiernamente el rostro.

—Me siento el hombre más afortunado y feliz del planeta —el chico de cabellos blancos río y le dio un tierno beso, en eso se abre la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

— ¡Ops! —la pareja se separo y miraron a Kyoya quien estaba entre, divertido, avergonzado y sorprendido.

— ¡Eh Baka! Makoto no está en su habitación así que supongo que… —las palabras del castaño se frenaron a mirar por la puerta del azabache mayor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego sonrió divertido.

—Bue, parece que los encontramos. Es más por lo que veo no les paso nada y llegaron sanitos, sanitos a casa.

—Hmp, buenos días borregos molestos, a ver si desaparecen.

—Uh que mal genio. Bue la comida ya esta lista, mas les vale bajar o si no subo y los golpeo.

La pareja lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras los más jóvenes cerraban la puerta y desaparecían, Makoto miro a su novio y le dio un tierno beso, el cual con los segundos se fue haciendo más intenso, el chico se coloco sobre el azabache y sus manos cobraron vida.

— ¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PAR DE DEPRAVADOS A COMER O JURO QUE LOS MATO! —el castaño grito mientras golpeaba la puerta desenfrenadamente, el peliblanco rodo los ojos algo disgustado mientras su novio sonreía.

—Sera mejor que bajemos o nos mata —el chico salió de arriba de su novio algo molesto.

—Esta no le va a salir tan barata —acto seguido se puso su ropa y fue a su cuarto a ponerse algo más adecuado para el momento.

Las dos parejas habían optado por comer en el balcón, puesto que el sol era cálido y el día estaba hermoso, Tsunayoshi había preparado fideos con salsa de cuatro quesos y todos disfrutaban de la comida.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto como si nada el mayor de los azabache, los más jóvenes lo miraron con el ceño frunció y luego sonrieron.

—La pregunta es, ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?, nosotros por nuestra parte pensamos quedarnos a disfrutar la piscina.

Una maldad se apodero del peliblanco mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

— **¿Así que a disfrutar de la piscina? Hmmm si claro y yo soy el chico más santo del mundo, tanto que fui nominado como un futuro papa. Eagle: Wuajajaja hay que vengarse por la maldad de hace unos segundos. Mako: Heh' Sips, vamos a hacerlo sufrir un poquito** —pensaba con una sonrisa traviesa—Que buena idea, Tsu, me gusta. Nosotros también nos quedamos —el castaño miro con odio a su amigo quien le sonrío con malicia — ¿Qué?, al menos que tu mente de Sátiro esté planeando otra cosa no veo porque no nos podemos quedar acá.

—Zorro…

—Perro.

—Ya niños, no peleen. Mako, ¿Por qué nosotros no nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí y los dejamos solos?

— ¿Qué pasa Fon?, ¿Ya te hiciste adicto a el Águila? —Fon se puso completamente colorado mientras el peliblanco le daba un buen golpe en la nuca a su amigo — ¡¿Qué?! Porque me pegas, si solo hice una pregunta.

—Mira borrego, si no quieres que te agarre de las mechas y re revolee desde el balcón no te sigas haciendo el vivo.

— ¡Huy que miedo! El pajarito colorado me quiere tirar desde el balcón.

Los dos chicos se habían levantado y estaban enfrentados.

—Pendejo, no te hagas el vivo o juro que te vas a arrepentir.

—Que te la das de grandes, solo tienes 2 años más que yo, ok lo admito en un par de días vasa tener tres más que yo, pero igual seguís siendo menor, así que no te vengas a hacer el adulto responsable —los dos chicos se miraban con bastante furia, sus novios decidieron intervenir, no querían un guerra en esos momentos, así que cada uno agarro a su pareja.

—Ya Mako, tranquilo.

—Si eso castaño, no seas molesto.

Los dos chicos fulminaron con la mirada a sus novios y acto seguido los besaron, estos se sorprendieron pero luego les correspondieron con todo lo que tenían.

**{An: Si que son bipolares estos dos… no sé que me da al escribirlos de esa forma. Ethan: Yo conozco a una chica que es igual a esos dos, primero me besuquea y me dice te quiero para luego mandarme a cocinar lo primero que vea de mi cuerpo. An: ¬¬ silencio; que narro} **

Pasado unos segundos, las parejas se separaron y regresaron a la mesa.

— ¡Hey cuñadito! ¿Qué es eso de que en unos días le vas a llevar tres años más a Tsu? —el peliblanco suspiro y sin darle importancia dijo:

—Sips, el martes que viene es mi cumpleaños —Fon alzo las cejas y lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque no dijiste nada?, pero espera… ¿El cumpleaños de Byakuran no fue hace mucho tiempo? —el chico se alzo de hombros restándole importancia, pero luego Tsunayoshi sonrío divertido.

—Sip, en efecto —dijo Tsunayoshi tomando su vaso de jugo —, resulta que estos dos son mellizos, pero nacieron en diferentes meses —los dos azabaches levantaron una ceja sorprendidos por aquello, realmente era extraño —, se han escuchado casos de que hay mellizos que nacen en diferentes días, 10 o 30 días como máximo, Bya se desarrollo más rápido que Makoto y nació con tres meses antes de que tuviera que haber nacido, resulto ser sietemesino. Pero luego de tres meses nació Mako, que termino de desarrollarse perfectamente luego de que su hermano hubiera nacido, ¿extraño no?

—Bastante… pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque no es la gran cosa.

—Ehhhh, que vas a estar un año de ser un adulto completo —le dijo Kyoya divertido, mientras le robaba una frutilla a su novio, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Baaa, eso es una tontería.

—Bue, cuña lo que sea, pero es una buena excusa para hacer una fiesta —el chico lo miro con algo de fastidio.

—Nada de estúpidas fiestas, es solo un año más de vida tampoco es para tanto.

Acto seguido el chico se levanto y se perdió dentro de la casa, Tsuna suspiro algo triste, los azabaches no entendían nada de nada el castaño les leyó la mente y les dijo.

—No le gusta el día de su cumpleaños, nada de fiesta con pastel y regalos.

— ¿Pero porque?, o sea esta bueno hacer una buena fiesta, y sobre todo porque le queda un año para hacer lo que quiera.

—Kyoya, Mako ya hace lo que quiere —dijo Fon algo confundido por la actitud del chico, Tsuna suspiro y decidió explicarles.

— ¿Ambos saben que la madre de Mako y Bya murió, no? —los dos azabaches asintieron —Bueno Helena, paso bastante tiempo en el hospital, y cuando fue el cumpleaños número diez de el águila, estábamos todos festejándoselo con pastel, piñatas, regaños y todo eso. Hele se desmayo de golpe, todo se volvió un caos, terminamos yendo al hospital. Estuvimos ahí muchísimo tiempo, mientras atendían a mi madrina, unas cuentas horas después el médico salió y nos dijo que ella había fallecido. Fue el peor día para Mako, y desde entonces detesta las fiestas, le traen malos recuerdos —los azabaches estaban helados y ambos sintieron muchísima tristeza por el peliblanco.

—Eso quiere decir que desde entonces jamás festejo su cumpleaños…

—No con fiestitas y eso, solo era un asado con los chicos, mi madre, Ryu y la familia de Ethan, obviamente Makoto no podía evitar recibir regalos y que lo felicitaran, pero digamos que no era una cosa de fiesta, solo una reunión como siempre, música, chistes bobos de los adultos y todo eso —los chicos suspiraron y ambos miraron con tristeza a él peliblanco que había aparecido por la puerta, el chico frunció el ceño y luego suspiro algo hastiado.

— ¿Tsuna les explico no? —los chicos asintieron y el peliblando rodo los ojos algo molesto —, ya par de idiotas, saquen esa cara de lastima, fue hace mucho.

—Mako, es que…

—Ya por favor Fon, no seas molesto. No me caben esas boberías y punto —el chico se apoyo sobre el barandal del balcón disgustado, Tsuna agarro la mano de Kyoya y dejaron a la pareja sola.

—Hey bonito, no te pongas así.

—Lo siento Fon, es que me molesta que todo el mundo ponga esa cara de lastima. La tuve que tolerar el día que ella se fue y siempre que alguien se entera, es muy molesto.

—Lo siento —el chico lo abrazo y él correspondió, luego suspiro.

—Perdón por ser tan acido, es qué bueno que se yo… va a ser el primer cumple desde esa época que no la voy a pasar con Bya. Es más, muchos tiempos separados me hace sentir mal, lo máximo que estuvimos alejados fue cuando decidieron venir a Namimori, y como sabrás solo fue un par de meses. No me gusta estar separada de él, es la única familia que tengo —el chico le acaricio el rostro con dulzura.

—Ya bonito, tranquilo —acto seguido los dos se dieron un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina.

El castaño estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua mientras su novio nadaba, el chico sonrío cuando miro hacia el balcón y vio a su amigo abrazado del azabache.

—Que linda sonrisa.

El castaño regreso a la tierra y observo al azabache que se había acercado a él y lo miraba desde él agua, se veía tan sexy con el cabello mojado, peinado hacia atrás, ese cuerpo tan blanco que ni con 100 horas de sol se tostaba, el chico se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro.

—Kyoya, no puede ser que seas jodidamente sexy —el chico sonrío divertido y puso esa sonrisa de costado que tanto desquiciaba al castaño.

—Y bueno preciosa, los Hibari somos tan perfectos e irresistibles.

—Hn, Fon está mucho mejor así que no te hagas el sexy —le dijo el castaño divertido mientras el azabache fruncía el ceño y se acerco y le tomo las piernas.

— ¡Ja! Eso quisiera él. Y más te vale que te retractes o te vas a arrepentir —el tono del azabache tenía un poco de jugueteo y advertencia, el chico lo miro altaneramente y le dijo.

—Sorry Kyoyacito yo me tuve que conformar con vos, pero a decir verdad Fon esta taaaaaannn bueno, que mas me hubiese querido yo ser su primer chico —el pelinegro lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras él sonreía divertido.

— ¿A si? —acto seguido le agarro las piernas y lo tiro al agua —lo siento precioso, pero me pareció que estabas entrando en calor.

— ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! —el chico comenzó a reír, mientras su novio saltaba contra él y comenzaba a tratar de ahogarlo, ambos jugaron así durante un rato hasta que él azabache lo acorralo contra la pared de la piscina, apoyando su brazo a cada lado.

—Ya leoncito, no te enojes.

—Pedazo de baka.

—Molesto.

—Engreído.

—Rebelde sin causa.

—Nene de papi.

—Herbívoro.

—Adicto a los canarios.

—Hermoso —esta última palabra, Kyoya le sonrió divertido y el chico le devolvió el gesto, mientras enredaba sus manos en el cuello del chico de cabellos negros.

—Desesperadamente apetecible.

—Completamente adictivo.

A medida que se decían estas cosas sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente.

—Irresistiblemente sexy.

—Extremadamente hermoso.

Esta fue la última frase que se escucho, puesto que ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar al son del cariño y la lujuria, las manos de ambos se movían por si solas acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de su pareja, Tsuna atrapo al chico entre sus piernas y lo atrajo más hacia sí. El agua parecía ir calentándose mas y mas, estaban bastante acalorados, Kyoya no aguanto más y abandono los labios del castaño para recorrer todo su cuerpo, el chico cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto ajeno, lentamente los miembros de ambos comenzaron a rosarse sobre las pantalonetas…

— ¡EH! ¡BORREGOS! ¡LARGUEN UN POCO, LA VIDA NO ES TODO SEXO! —Tsuna miro a su amigo algo molesto y el azabache suspiro algo enfadado.

—Chicos, perdón que moleste, es que iba a ir a comprar helado y quería saber si alguno quería venir o si quieren también.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos y punto? —Fon se mordió el labio algo avergonzado y Makoto sonrió al notar el enfado del pequeño Hibari.

—Huy por Dios nene que sos sexopata, vamos salí del agua y acompaña a tu hermanito.

El chico no pudo evitar mirar con odio a su cuñado quien le sonrío divertido. Tsuna suspiro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le sonrío.

—Ya bonito, anda con Fon —el chico lo miro bastante enfadado.

—Si Tsunayoshito, mi vida. Vos quieres que yo salga del agua con este problema que me acabas de provocar —el chico se mordió el labio divertido al sentir la gran prominencia en la entrepierna de su novio, se separo lentamente antes de que le pasara lo mismo a él por la excitación, por dios es que ese castaño tenía bastante aguante.

—Yo te acompaño, Fon.

El castaño salió del agua y se coloco una camisa yéndose con el azabache mayor, dejando a un muy molesto Kyoya, Makoto lo miraba divertido y se acerco hacia donde estaba, se agacho y le dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa chiquito, te dejaron con las ganas? —El chico lo miro con odio y le tomo la muñeca aventándolo al agua — ¡PENDEJO MAL HUMORADO! ¡¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO SI A VOS SE TE PARA CON UN PEQUEÑO ROCE?!

El chico le dedico una de esas tiernas miradas asesinas y él rio divertido mientras salía del agua y se secaba con una toalla.

—Bueno niño, te dejo para que puedas descargarte solito~ —el chico lo fulmino con la mirada mientras él entraba a la casa riéndose.

Pasado unos minutos, Kyoya se había quedado sentado a un lado de la piscina, luego de aliviar ese problemilla, preguntándose cómo es que a Tsunayoshi no le sucedía esas cosas, de hecho habían sido varias veces… ¿Es que acaso eso también tenía cerebro?, mientras pensaba en ello se estaba aburriendo así que decidió ir a molestar a su cuñado.

Lo busco por toda la planta baja hasta que escucho unas leves notas musicales, el azabache siguió el sonido y encontró al peliblanco con flecos sentado en el balcón con su guitarra y varias hojas regadas en el suelo, el chico parecía concentrado e indagado, tocaba un par de notas, luego pegaba un grito de enfado y tachaba algo en la hoja.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te presto esa guitarra chiquito? —le dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—No molestes borrego —el chico probó con un fa sostenido y volvió a tachar — ¡DEMONIOS COMO ODIO LAS GUITARRAS! —Kyoya sonrió.

—Estas poniendo mal el dedo, va ahí, no acá —el chico le acomodo los dedos para que quedaran bien posicionados en la nota, el peliblanco suspiro.

—Gracias.

Tocos unas notas seguidas logrando una suave melodía, pero el oído entrenado de Kyoya detecto una falla e hizo cara de disgusto, el chico se percato y suspiro.

— ¿No suena muy bien?, cierto —Kyoya asintió y el peliblanco volvió a tachar la hoja —. Es que en mi cabeza suena distinto, o sea me llevo bien con el piano, pero la guitarra no es muy amiga mía. Bya me enseño las notas y eso, pero me sigue costando.

—Es que es muy distinto un instrumento del otro. A ver déjame —el chico tomo la guitarra, toco las mismas notas y cambio solo una, logrando que la melodía suene mejor, el peliblanco sonrió mientras anotaba el arreglo.

—Tienes talento, borrego —el chico alzo los hombros restándole importancia, luego miro los papeles con intriga.

—No sabía que componías.

—Es solo un pasatiempo, tampoco soy la súper compositora ni nada, solo me gusta escribir. A Tsu también le gusta escribir. Por más que sea así de histérico, ambos tenemos esa parte artística.

Kyoya frunció el ceño bastante asombrado al descubrir la faceta de su castaño, luego recordó la canción que ellos habían cantado en lo de Gamma.

—La canción que cantaron en lo de Gamma…

—Sips, ambos la hicimos, tiene un poco del corazón de cada uno.

—Es muy buena, según recuerdo —el chico se alzo de hombros como si nada.

—Sí que se yo, son momentos que nos agarran de insomnio y nos ponemos a delirar —el chico sonrió y estiro el cuello para ver la letras que tenía el peliblanco.

— ¡Eh! Nadie te dio permiso para leer, son privados —Kyoya pudo ver que el chico agarro algunas hojas que tenían una letra diferente a la de él.

—No seas malo, capaz te puedo ayudar con la melodía de esta —el chico dudo pero luego le paso la letra, estaba tachada con cosas cambiadas, la melodía era buena pero con algunas que otras fallas, Kyoya sonrío al leer la letra.

—Vaya, es buena… ¿Quién la escribió?

—Yo pedazo de baka.

—Bue, che… no te enojes, solo que vi diferentes letras en los papeles.

El chico sonrió y se dedico a juntar las que tenían letras diferentes, bajo la mirada confusa del azabache.

—No me molesta que veas las mías, son molestas, pero las de Tsu son de él.

Kyoya al escuchar esto sintió unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle las hojas a él peliblanco, quería saber que sentía Tsunayoshi, porque lo que había escuchando en el cumpleaños de Byakuran ponían todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en ellas, como él mismo lo hacía.

—Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué esas hojas tienen canciones escritas por Tsunayoshi?

—Sips, por él o por ambos. Las que son mías están acá, algunas tienen música, otros solo simples poemas. Estas hojas, las cuales vos no vas a ver a menos que Tsu quiera, son poemas del enano o de ambos, y esa carpeta tiene las canciones ya hechitas, es decir los poemas con melodías y todo, cosa que tampoco vas a tocar —dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba todo en un bolsito.

—Vaya, jamás me hubiese imaginado que ustedes tenían ese hobbies —el chico lo miro divertido.

—Nops, nadie se lo imagina. Muy pocos lo saben, pero bueno la noche no es la única forma de desahogarse, en los poemas ponemos todo de nosotros y las melodías fluyen, ya sea guitarra, piano o el grupo completo —Kyoya frunció el ceño al escuchar esto.

— ¿Grupo?

—No somos un grupo así como vos, solo nos juntamos a pasar el tiempo cuando éramos chicos. Bya, Ethy, Tsu y yo —Kyoya no paraba de sorprenderse con cada cosa que estaba descubriendo de su castaño, el chico sonrío y le dijo —. Si chiquito, tu avellana toca la guitarra, él si le tomo la mano.

El chico sonrío, mientras se imaginaba a Tsunayoshi con la guitarra, sus suaves dedos rozando las cuerdas y esa voz tan melodiosa acompañando al instrumento, luego regreso a la tierra y volvió a leer la letra.

—A ver, más o menos tienes la melodía, canta un poquito para que arregle la onda y te ayudo con la guitarra.

Makoto asintió y le canto un pedacito, el chico cerró los ojos para escucharla y luego empezó a analizar como quedaría mejor el tono, segundos después siguiendo el original le puso unos arreglos y unos minutos más tarde la melodía sonaba genial, Makoto sonrió con satisfacción.

—Vaya pendejo, eso es facilidad. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, si me llegas a decir que de Kazuma te juro que me rapo la cabeza —el chico rio divertido.

—No, mi padre no es muy bueno con la música. Esto lo saque de mi madre, ella era una Hippie rebelde, la diosa de la música. Nos enseño a Fon y a mí la pasión por el arte desde chicos. De hecho, el himno de Namimori fue escrito por ella; al alcalde le dio la locura de cambiarlo ya que era el mismo que el del país y contrato a mi madre para que lo escribiera.

El peliblanco levanto las cejas al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

— ¿Fon?

—Bueno el intento, pero digamos que no se lleva bien con los instrumentos, aunque no canta muy mal.

—Que loco, a nosotros también nos enseño mi vieja. Era música profesional, tocaba en fiestas, reuniones, pubs, etc. Ella me enseño todo lo que se y a Bya lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron y compartieron ese momento de recuerdos familiares, pasado unos segundos regresaron a la tierra.

—Bueno ya, mucha charla. Vamos, peliblanco, unas esas cuerdas vocales y armemos la canción.

—Y quien te dijo que quiero que vos me ayudes —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y el chico le sonrió se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello —. Ya borrego, me caes bien y la verdad tienes mucha pasta para esto —el azabache sonrío mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Che, tampoco te la des de grande, igual… vos también me caes bien cuña.

Y así los dos chicos se pusieron a armar la canción. Paso un tiempo y la canción estaba casi lista, cuando un azabache de coleta apareció seguido de un castaño.

— ¿Interrumpimos? —dijo el castaño mirando con algo de celos a los chicos que estaban sentados en el piso bastante pegados para su gusto.

—Ya León, no saques las garras que el erizo solo me estaba ayudando con la melodía de una canción.

—Hmp… ¿Y desde cuando él es quien te ayuda con las melodías? —dijo con una pizca de celos el castaño, su amigo comenzó a reírse y en el rostro de Kyoya se dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad, como le encantaba que el castaño lo celara.

—Desde que vos te dejas TÚ guitarra en TÚ casa y además te fuiste con MI novio a comprar helado.

—Deje la guitarra en casa, porque Nana dijo que no la iba a necesitar y en cuanto a tu novio, vos no lo quisiste acompañar así que no fastidies.

—Ya, ya niñas. No peleen y comamos el helado.

Dijo Fon firmando un tratado de paz mientras les daba un potecito de helado a cada una, luego le dijo a su hermano y se sentó a un costado.

—Y, ¿Ya la terminaron?

—Maso, faltan algunos retoques.

— ¿La podemos escuchar ahora?

El peliblanco se mordió el labio algo nervioso y Kyoya lo miro sin entender hasta que una lamparita se encendió en su mente, analizo la letra y se dio cuenta a quien estaba inspirada.

—Hermano, no fastidies. Las joyas de la música no se apuran, le falta cuando la terminemos la vas a escuchar.

El chico puso cara de disgusto y Makoto lo miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su cuñado. Kyoya simplemente comenzó a tocar una melodía al azar, los chicos reconocieron la canción y los tres se pusieron a cantar.

_Estaba el diablo mal parado en la esquina de mi barrio  
ahí donde dobla el viento y se cruzan los atajos.  
Al lado de él estaba la muerte,  
con una botella en la mano me miraban de reojo  
y se reían por lo bajo._

_Y yo que esperaba no sé a quién,_  
_al otro lado de la calle del otoño_  
_una noche de bufanda que me encontró desvelado,_  
_entre dientes oí a la muerte que decía así:_

_Cuántas veces se habrá escapado,_  
_como laucha por tirante_  
_y esta noche que no cuesta nada, ni siquiera fatigarme,_  
_podemos llevarnos un cordero, con solo cruzar la calle._  
_Yo me escondí tras la niebla y miré al infinito,_  
_a ver si llegaba ese que nunca iba a venir._

_Estaba el diablo mal parado en la esquina de mi barrio,_  
_al lado de él estaba la muerte,_  
_con una botella en la mano._

—Vamos Fon no seas amargo, canta con nosotros, es imposible que no conozcas este tema, o sea si es así, Mako te deja.

El azabache frunció el ceño mientras Kyoya seguía con la guitarra y Makoto sonreía.

—Hermano la conoces no te hagas, adéntrate con nosotros no seas amargo —el chico suspiro resignado y se sumo a la canción.

_Y temblando como una hoja,_  
_me crucé para encararlos,_  
_y les dije, me parece que esta vez_  
_me dejaron bien plantado._  
_Les pedí fuego y del bolsillo_  
_saqué una rama pa'convidarlos_  
_y bajo un árbol del otoño_  
_nos quedamos chamuyando,_  
_me contaron de sus vidas,_  
_sus triunfos y sus fracasos,_  
_de que el mundo andaba loco_  
_y hasta el cielo fue comprado_  
_y más miedo que ellos dos,_  
_me daba el propio ser humano._  
_Y yo ya no esperaba a nadie,_  
_y entre las risas del aquelarre_  
_el diablo y la muerte se me fueron amigando,_  
_ahí donde dobla el viento y se cruzan los atajos,_  
_ahí donde brinda la vida en la esquina de mi barrio._

**{An: Balada del Diablo y la muerte, La renga. Por Dios… como amo esa canción}**

—Sos baka mi vida, eh. No cantas espectacularmente bien, pero tampoco sos un desastre —Makoto se sentó sobre su novio y lo beso.

—Ya dejen de besuquearse, que hay menores presentes.

—Mira nene, no te me hagas, que nosotros los vimos varias veces enredados así que no fastidies.

Todos rieron y así paso el día.

Entre risas, salidas nocturnas, cambios de cuartos, el regreso de los adultos, besos a escondidas, pasaron los días y ya era martes.

Makoto bajaba las escaleras adormilado, cuando un castaño le salta como koala a sus brazos.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡PÁJARO APESTOSO! —el chico corresponde un poco el abrazo y luego le dice:

—Ya, ya borrego… tanta dulzura me da asco. O sea que lindo levantarse y que se me trepe una cabeza de espinas de esa manera —el castaño lo miro con enfado y luego sonrió, para decirle en el oído maliciosamente.

—Bien que si hubiese sido Fon quien te saltaba, no te quejabas ni un segundo —ambos sonrieron pervertidamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bonito —Nana abrazo a su ahijado y le estampo un fuerte beso en su mejilla, el señor Hibari le felicito y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cosa que le causo gracia a los dos chicos, luego se le acerco su cuñado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, peliblanco.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Ningún abrazo para el buen cuñado?

El chico sonrió divertido, en los últimos días se habían conocido mas y se llevaban muy bien, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, acto seguido le dio un abrazo el cual fue interrumpido por una tos, los dos chicos sonrieron divertidos al mirar a un Tsunayoshi algo molesto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mako.

Fon le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego abrazarlo cálidamente.

—Hmmmm, que tierno, pero…

El peliblanco agarro al chico de la remera y lo atrajo hacia él atrapándolo en un salvaje beso, los menores no pudieron comenzar a reír, Nana suspiro y Kazuma miro la escena algo disgustado; todavía no estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, mas sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al notar el salto que pego Ryu para separarlos haciendo que cayeran los tres al suelo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Mako! —los dos mayores miraron al menor y comenzaron a reír para abrazarlo al chico que le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayor.

—Ahora sí, es un buen cumple.

Los chicos se levantaron y todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa, de repente los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, y salto sobre una hermosa mujer. Su cabello era largo de un hermoso rubio claro con algunos flequillos blancos en la parte de adelante y atrás, sus ojos eran alargados y marrones mientras sus labios carnosos y brillantes, la mujer animada se levanto a abrazar al hermoso chico.

— ¡LULÚ! —la mujer correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, precioso —luego de deshacer el abrazo, la mujer tomo al bebé que tenía su marido, para que el chico abrazara al hombre que salto a los brazos de este feliz.

—Feliz cumpleaños peque.

— ¡Marcelo! —dijo feliz el chico.

Era un impotente hombre de una altura realmente considerable, mas grande que Kazuma con una belleza envidiable, sus ojos rasgados de color lavanda y su cabello rubio corto pero completamente desordenado, se parecía asombrosamente a un rubio entrometido que conocemos todos, que tenía una sonrisa de lado **{Et: Tus suegros, mis padres… An: ¬¬ calla}**

Luego el peliblanco agarro en brazos al bebé de unos seis o siete meses de edad, era un hermoso niño también de cabello rubio con grandes ojos marrones.

—Lucy.

El chico beso al niño y lo estrujo, se lo quedo en brazos y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas de él y se pusieron nerviosos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Los chicos se quedaron con mi madre, trajimos a Lucy porque todavía es pequeña para estar sola.

—Sí, pero… —Nana le acaricio tiernamente el hombro.

—Lo siento precioso, pero no pudimos ubicar ni a Bya ni a Ethy… sabes como son.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de tristeza, la sorpresa de ver a los padres de Ethy, había sido hermosa pero mejor hubiese sido si su hermano y amigo también estaban ahí, al final tenía razón, sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría sin su hermano. La pequeña Lucy le pego un grito para llamar su atención, el chico regreso a la tierra y se puso a jugar con la niña.

—Bueno bonito, ya sabemos que nada de fiestas y eso, pero… pensamos que quizás te gustaría ir a cenar a Pocky Waldo.

El chico se mordió el labio analizando la idea, luego su mirada se cruzo con ese hermoso azabache que había dado vuelta su vida y sonrío.

—Ok, ok… vamos a Pocky, pero están todos obligados a cantar. Y cuando digo todos es todos, ¿me escucho suegrito? —Kazuma lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Suegrito?

—Me olvide decirte Lourdes, Makoto se puso de novio con Fon, el hijo mayor de Kazuma.

La mujer se mordió el labio y miro de arriba abajo al chico, todos quedaron en silencio y luego cruzo miradas con Nana, el hombre lanzo un suspiro y quito de los brazos a su pequeña Lucy alejándose de la escena.

— ¡KYA! —el grito de la mujer resonó en todo el lugar tomando de las manos a Nana —. Lo que estaba esperando, esto es amor prohibido ¡Sabes lo que amo el amor prohibido! —los jóvenes cayeron estilo anime al suelo, Kazuma parpadeo un par de veces y Marcelo suspiro —. Que buen gusto tienes peque —dijo la mujer felicitándolo, para luego sonreír un poco —. ¿Bya, sabe?

—Nops, y creo que sería mejor jamás decirle, pero bue… cuando regresemos vamos a tener que decirle.

—Muchacho yo que vos me consigo una buena armadura. Lo guardabosques que es ese peliblanco da miedo, y cuando te digo miedo… es terrorífico pero no te preocupes, la madrina y su tía te dan la aceptación, pero me tienen que dar una foto cuando se estén besado; dios tengo que tener eso en mi álbum —decía la mujer caminando con Nana y hablando de eso hasta la mesa.

—Ella es… —dijo Kazuma en un susurro.

—Amante del Yaoi —contesto su esposo mientras Lucy comenzaba a reír, los dos hombres se miraron y soltaron una risa —, es mejor que no despierte a Nana, porque esas dos se dan las manos —el hombre asintió dándole la razón y caminaron hasta la mesa, mientras los demás se levantaban y caminaban hasta esta con una sonrisa.

Todos riendo y entre regalos, anécdotas y chistes llego la noche.

Habían contratado a una niñera para la pequeña Lucy, como siempre todos esperaban a los chicos que ya era costumbre.

Tsuna bajaba por las escaleras, ese día opto por un jean ajustado de color azul oscuro con una musculosa de mangas de color blanca y un chaleco sin mangas de color plateado con el cuello arriba y un par de gafas que guindaban en su cuello junto al cinturón negro y algunas pulseras en sus manos, el chico tenía unos zapatos deportivos y caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Kyoya se acerco sigilosamente y le dijo al oído:

—Hmmm estas hermoso, aunque realmente esa musculosa no ayuda mucho a mi autocontrol y no digamos ese maldito pantalón… ¿Por qué debe estar tan ajustado? —le susurro sobre su oído, el chico sonrío divertido, mientras su amigo bajaba las escaleras.

Por otro lado, Makoto opto por un pantalón ceñido de color negro, con una musculosa sin mangas de color plateada y una chaqueta manga larga de color rosa, con unos zapatos tenis del mismo color un una bufanda de color blanco con manchas negras, su cabello estaba más revoltoso de lo normal y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fon se mordió el labio, al ver la imagen del chico; este le sonrió y le guiñaba un ojo, mientras que por otro lado estaban nuestros hermosos chicos que estaban vistiendo despampanantes; como era de esperarse de los azabaches.

Kyoya opto por una musculosa de color negro sin mangas, y un chaleco de color negro en cuero sin mangas dejando ver el erizo y la marca de la banda en los brazos, con un pantalón de color rojo y unas botas un poco largas de color negro, con un pañuelo en su mano y una larga cadena.

Fon por otra parte, opto una camisa de color negro, con una camisa manga larga de cuadros negros encima de esta y un jean de color oscuro con unos zapatos altos con los cordones amarillos, el cabello se lo soltó dejando caer su cabello que estaba húmedo por todo su rostro y espalda, dejándolo ver hermoso y sensual.

—Bien, ahora que los niños se dignaron a aparecer, ¿Cómo vamos a ese lugar?

—Fácil madrina, los adultos decrépitos en un auto y los jóvenes radiantes en el otro —las dos mujeres miraron con enfado al peliblanco.

—Mira pendejo, no te hagas el vivo. Que ya vas a llegar vos a esta edad, y quisiera saber si lo vas a hacer en este estado tan perfecto —dijo Nana con la mirada que mataba a cualquiera.

—Bueee, ma. Tampoco exageremos, igual para nosotros lleguemos a su edad o a lo de los viejos faltan siglos.

Todos comenzaron a reír, y las mujeres les dieron un golpe en la nuca a los chicos, luego se dirigieron en los autos, los adultos desaparecieron con Ryu. Fon le abrió la puerta a su novio, quien sonrío y le dio un tierno beso, Kyoya quien le iba abrir la puerta a su novio, pero al ver esa musculosa y ese pantalón, lo acorralo contra la pared, capturándolo en un salvaje beso.

Pasado unos minutos se separaron y Kyoya dijo algo molesto.

—Demonios, no puedes estar tan jodidamente irresistible, ¿sabes lo que me va a costar contenerme? —el chico le sonrío y luego le dijo divertido:

—Chiquito, no sos el único que tiene que usar todas sus fuerzas para no subirse a la mesa y hacer cosas que ni te imaginas.

El chico alzo las cejas divertido, mientras su novio abría la puerta del auto, y segundos antes de entrar con tono pervertido y picaron dijo:

—Igual, para eso están los baños.

Kyoya sonrió de lado divertido, definitivamente ese chico era perfecto para él.

Llegaron al restaurante karaoke y se sentaron en una gran mesa cerca del escenario, una señora se encontraba cantando una hermosa balada. Tsuna podría ver que a su amigo le faltaba algo, si bien era el primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo en el cual sonreía con sinceridad se daba cuenta que necesitaba solo dos cosas o mejor dicho dos personas para que sea completo, una era imposible y la otra, según su madre, no lo habían podido encontrar.

—Bueno, ya que todos ordenamos, ¿Por qué no van y nos cantan algo? —dijo Lulú hablándole a los chicos.

— ¿Después que comamos vamos, si? —le dijo Tsuna perdido en una imagen que había visto pasar por detrás de unas mesas.

—Un aplauso para Luciana, bien ahora nuestros siguientes cantantes… —se hizo un silencio mientras le decían el nombre al presentador, este frunció el ceño y luego dijo —. Bueno con ustedes… ¡El Leopardo y El Dragón, de las fieras de New York!

Los ojos de los dos chicos se abrieron de par en par y miraron al escenario, al cual subieron dos espectaculares muchachos.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello revoltoso de color blanco, vestía una musculosa sin mangas dejando ver completamente sus pectorales con una corbata bastan floja que caía hasta su abdomen donde estaba el nudo, junto a una chaqueta de manga larga hasta mas debajo de sus codos y un pantalón de color negro. Una marca en su rostro lo diferenciaba del peliblanco que estaba sentado al igual que esos ojos color lila que estaban brillando con diversión; con un resplandor rojizo reconocible.

Por otra parte el encantador y sensual rubio se encontraba con una musculosa de muchas letras de color blanca sin mangas con un suéter trasparente y de mallas encima dejando ver completamente la musculosa y sobre todo sus grandes y fuertes abdominales, un pantalón de jean oscuro y una sonrisa de lado que encantaba a cualquiera, con esos ojos lavanda y esa mirada hipnotizanté.

—Este tema… es para nuestros gatitos ~ —dijo cantarín el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

**{An: Todas deben conocer este tema, los Ratones Paranoicos y su Rock del gato; como es para los chicos les he cambiado la letra, solo un poco, déjenme decir ¡AMO ESTA CANCIÓN!} **

_[Byakuran]_

_Quiero verlo en el show __  
es como un gato siamés  
su cola arde en el risco  
espero que alguna vez  
al ver tus ojos me des  
alguna noche de hotel._

_[Ethan]_

_En mi boca no hay control __  
me voy cayendo a tus pies  
las piernas son un abrigo  
al menos no moriré  
si todo me sale bien  
lo hará de nuevo otra vez._

Las mujeres del lugar estaban completamente desquiciadas con las voces sensuales de esos dos chicos, la canción les quedaba genial, ese look rebelde con tachas, cadenas, pantalones gastados, los pearcing, los tatuajes y mas sus voces, era una escena que te daba para fantasear.

En este momento habia un solo de guitarra, así que los chicos fueron en busca de sus gatos y los subieron al escenario y se pusieron a bailar bastante sensual, pegados el uno al otro. Ethan con Makoto y Byakuran con Tsuna.

_[Los dos]_

_En mi boca no hay control __  
me voy cayendo a sus pies  
las piernas son un abrigo  
espero que alguna vez  
al ver tus ojos me des  
alguna noche de hotel._

_[Ethan]_

_Quiero verlo en el show __  
es como un gato siamés  
su cola arde en el risco  
al menos no moriré  
si todo me sale bien  
lo hará de nuevo otra vez._

_[Los dos] _

_Su cola arde en el risco __  
espero que alguna vez  
al ver tus ojos me des  
alguna noche de hotel._

_Al ver tus ojos me des __  
alguna noche de hotel._

Al terminar la canción, las mujeres comenzaron a aplaudir desenfrenadamente, y alguna que otra soltó un grito de locura, todos aplaudieron y los cuatro jóvenes bajaron del escenario.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza de masa —Ethan estrujo a su amigo con muchísima felicidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito.

Los Millefiore se abrazaron fuertemente y este cálido gesto fue bastante prolongado, si separase el peliblanco le dijo a su hermano.

—Pensé que no vendrías —el chico sonrío y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Jamás me perdería un cumpleaños, príncipe —pasado unos minutos se dirigieron a la mesa, Makoto se mordió el labio mientras se sentaban.

—Etto… Bya… ¿viste que es mi cumple? —el chico asintió mientras saludaba a los presentes —. Bueno… etto, o sea que me harías cualquier regalo que me hiciera feliz.

—Enana no fastidies tu regalo ya te lo compre.

—Ya etto, pero no es algo material es algo que bueno… etto algo que me pone muuuyy feliz —por algún motivo el rostro se Fon se tensiono, al entender a donde se dirigía el peliblanco de flecos, Byakuran frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano con este fruncido.

—Al grano, enano.

—Bueno… etto… yoo… estoy de novio con Fon.

Una silencio sepulcral se apodero de la mesa, todos miraron preocupados al peliblanco, quien fulmino con la mirada al azabache, pero luego se percato de que su hermano estaba algo nervioso, pero tenía un brillo en sus ojos, el cual hacia ya diez años se había apagado. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios después de todo ese resplandor en sus ojos también había regresado cuando conocido a cierto chico con cabello en forma de piña que le hacia la vida imposible pero no podía estar sin él, unió los cabos y se dio cuenta de que ese resplandor tenia nombre y apellido, así que abrió sus labios para decir:

—Ok, si estas feliz. Eso si morocho, una lagrima que derrama el enano por tu culpa y te juro que no te va a reconocer ni tu viejo.

La noche trascurrió tranquila, Kazuma se sentía algo incomodo, es que esa familia era bastante efusiva, se sintió fuera de lugar y mucho mas al ver como sus hijos parecían pertenecer a ese grupo, Nana se percato de su incomodad y le tomo la mano y le sonrío, el hombre se relajo un poco.

—Bueno, bueno… esto es mucha charla —todos miraron con el ceño fruncido a Ethan —yo creo que hay que disfrutar de verdad.

Los chicos miraron con el ceño fruncido y preocupación, cada vez que el rubio decía eso una gran ronda de vodka aparecía y todos terminaban bastante alegres por así decirlo. El chico sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos alzadas, al segundo se escucho al presentador del lugar.

—Damas y caballeros, hoy es una noche especial. Me han informado que un bello peliblanco cumple 22 años, y como si fuera poco él y sus amigos son muy buenos cantantes así que ¿Qué dicen si los llamamos y dejamos que nos deleiten con su música?, por favor suban al escenario. El Águila, El León, El Leopardo y El Dragón.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los chicos subían al escenario, Makoto les dijo algo a los chicos y estos asintieron, Bya le sonrío y luego se abrazaron.

—Un momento, ¿Quién de los dos es el del cumpleaños? —Makoto se acerco al hombre señalándose —. Vaya precioso, felicidades.

El hombre como todos recuerdan es un baboso, lo hizo girar y lo miro descaradamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Ethan no pudo evitar decir al micrófono mientras se acercaba a la batería.

—Flaco, no te hagas el vivo; que la Águila tiene novio y el peliblanco parecido a él es su hermano, amén de que si él quiere te manda al hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El hombre reacciono y bajo del escenario, Nana analizo el apodo que había utilizado Ethan con el peliblanco, supuestamente… ¿él era el León?, ¿O no?

—Bueno gente es mi cumple y quiero agradecer a toda mi familia, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un cumple tan lindo, Obviamente que cuando digo familia también sumo a los Hibari, en los cuales está mi novio Fon —la mesa donde estaban todos sus familiares fue iluminada y el azabache mayor le sonrío, él le tiro un beso y siguió hablando —. Bueno, este día es algo especial, hace diez años mi madre se fue, y es la primera vez en este tiempo que me siento feliz, se que ella este donde este siempre está mirando, por eso le voy a dedicara este tema, el cual escribí hace tiempo y jamás pude cantárselo.

**{An: Por siempre tú, Cristina Aguilera, me encanta esta canción} **

_Cuando estoy, por caer  
Yo sé que tu amor me volverá a socorrer  
Venceré, el temor  
Mientras sepa que tú sientes  
Dentro lo mismo que yo  
En el dolor y el bien tú me supiste amar  
Y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar_

_Eres mi, protección, mi sostén_  
_Frente a todo mi mejor opción_  
_Por siempre tú_  
_Mi poder, mi valor_  
_A través de lo peor_  
_Mi luz, mi cielo azul_  
_Mi gran amor aún_  
_Por siempre tú_

_No hay ningún, amanecer_  
_Que no me despierte sin saber que te soñé_  
_Soy por ti, muy feliz_  
_En mi alma para siempre_  
_Hay un sitio para ti_  
_No importa donde esté, tu amor me encontrará_  
_Iluminando mi cielo, mi oscuridad_

_Eres mi (eres mi), protección (protección), mi sostén_  
_Frente a todo mi mejor opción_  
_(Frente a todo mi mejor opción)_  
_Por siempre tú (oh oh, por siempre tú)_  
_Mi poder (mi poder), mi valor_  
_A través de lo peor (ooh)_  
_Mi gran amor aún_  
_Por siempre tú, oh yeah, ohh_

_Mi guardián será refugio de tu querer_  
_La fe que me hará creer_  
_Que vale mi vida_  
_Un hogar al cual por siempre volveré_  
_Te amo aún...por siempre tú, ohh ah_  
_Sólo tú...ohh yeah ohh_

_Eres mi, protección, mi sostén_  
_Frente a todo mi mejor opción_  
_(Tú mi mejor opción, ohh ah)_  
_Por siempre tú (por siempre tú)_  
_Mi poder (mi poder), mi valor_  
_A través de lo peor_  
_Mi luz, mi cielo azul (tú mi cielo azul)_  
_Mi gran amor aún_  
_Mi luz, mi cielo azul, ohh_  
_Mi gran amor aún_  
_Por siempre, tú_

Al terminar unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de los ojos de los dos peliblancos, el mayor abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mientras el lugar aplaudía, Lulú y Nana lloraban emocionados, jamás había escuchado esa canción, el pelinegro se limpio las lágrimas y sonrío.

—Bueno, bueno… creo que fue como que mucha tristeza, como es mi cumple y acaban de decir que por un rato nos podemos apropiar del escenario, yo decido que se canta, así que quiero que mi gran amigo Tsunayoshi, cante esa canción que hicimos hace unas semanas.

Tsunayoshi miro con el ceño fruncido y negro, el peliblanco lo miro con malicia.

— ¡Haaaaayyy el nene tiene vergüenza!, vamos Tsu es solo una canción que escribiste, me dijiste que se la dedicabas a MI erizo.

Kyoya de repente se sintió más interesado en el escenario, Fon sonrío y el castaño miro con odio a su amigo, mientras agarraba el micrófono, el Águila río y tomo la guitarra, acto seguido los dos chicos de atrás que estaba mirando divertido al par de chicos comenzaron a tocar.

**{An: Hey Stephen de Taylor Swift, la colocare en español y como se darán cuenta que es para él fic, será… ¡Hey Erizo! ~} **

_Hey Erizo, se que las apariencias pueden engañar  
Pero sé que vi una luz en ti  
Y mientras caminábamos, hablábamos  
Y no dije ni la mitad de las cosas que quería decir  
De todas esas chicas que lanzan piedras en tu ventana  
Seré él único que estaré allí aún cuando haga frío  
Hey Erizo,  
chico, puedes hacerme creer  
que no siempre tengo que estar solo_

_[Coro]_  
_Pero no puedo evitarlo si luces como un ángel_  
_No puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia_  
_Así que ven siente esta magia que he estado sintiendo desde que te conocí_  
_No puedo evitarlo si no hay nadie más_  
_No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo_

_Hey Erizo, he estado guardando este sentimiento_  
_Así que tengo muchas cosas que decirte_  
_Pensé haberlo visto todo,_  
_Pero nunca había visto a nadie brillar de la manera que tu lo haces_  
_La forma en que caminas, la forma en que hablas, la forma en que dices mi nombre_  
_Es hermosa, maravillosa, nunca cambies_  
_Hey Erizo, ¿por qué la gente siempre se va?_  
_Creo que tú y yo deberíamos permanecer igual_

Kyoya no podía evitar sonreír de satisfacción al escuchar al castaño cantando, no solo era una canción, sino que era una canción escrita por el castaño para ÉL, quería saltar al escenario y besarlo, estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Nana miraba a los jóvenes bastante pensativa, ahí habían cosas que no cuadraban, primero que Ethan le había dicho Águila a Makoto, luego que Tsuna le escribió un tema a él Erizo, quien supuestamente es Fon, y lo otro que capto fue la mirada del pequeño Hibari y su pequeño hijo, ahí había gato encerrado, Ryu se dio cuenta de aquello y guardo una sonrisa divertida, su madre era bastante lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas.

_[Coro]  
Pero no puedo evitarlo si luces como un ángel  
No puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia  
Así que ven siente esta magia que he estado sintiendo desde que te conocí  
No puedo evitarlo si no hay nadie más  
No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo_

_Ellos están apagando las luces de las calles, Eres perfecto para mí_  
_Por qué no estás aquí esta noche?_  
_Ahora estoy esperando solo así que ven y salgamos_  
_Acércame a ti y brilla, brilla, brilla_

_Hey __Erizo__, podría darte 50 razones_

_De por qué debería ser yo a quién elijas  
Todas esas otras chicas, bien son hermosas  
Pero ¿te escribirían una canción?  
Jaja_

_[Coro]_  
_Si luces como un ángel_  
_No puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia_  
_Así que ven siente esta magia que he estado sintiendo desde que te conocí_  
_No puedo evitarlo si no hay nadie más_  
_No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, a mi mismo_  
_No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo_  
_No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

Todos aplaudían y Kyoya no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Su mirada se encontró con los de su pareja y ambos se quedaron prendido hasta que la voz del peliblanco los hizo reaccionar.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿no me van a decir que no es genial? —La gente aplaudía, y una que otros hombres habían dicho alguna barbaridad, cosa que el azabache apretara los puños —. Okey, ahora voy a pedir a mi lindo cuñadito que suba al escenario.

El chico frunció el ceño y subió, varias mujeres se derritieron al verlo, cosa que hizo que Tsuna quisiera raptar al azabache, para que todas esas babosas dejaran de comérselo con la mirada.

—Bueno cuñadito agarra la guitarra. Hermanito, Ethy, Tsu lo siento pero él es el que conoce la canción, bueno mejor dicho él es quien me ayudo con la melodía —Kyoya entendió tomo un banco, la guitarra y se acomodo alado de su cuñado, los otros simplemente bajaron del escenario —. Bueno gente, este tema lo terminamos hace poco, la letra es mía y la melodía es de este talentoso morocho, está dedicada al molesto, baka, sexy, dulce y tierno de Fon, y para que ustedes babosas y babosos no abran la boca, es mi lindo noviecito.

Kyoya comenzó a tocar y el peliblanco a cantar, Tsuna sonrío y fue en busca del azabache de coleta, hasta que este quedo enfrente del escenario.

_Nunca he escrito una canción de amor que no acabara con lágrimas  
Tal vez tú reescribas mi canción de amor si puedes sustituir mis temores  
Necesito tu paciencia y tu consejo y todo tu amor y demás  
Cuando la tempestad truena a través de mi vida, tú estás dispuesto a vencer esa tormenta_

_Hay muchas cosas que te daría, cariño, si me lo permitieras_  
_Hay un oleaje de emociones que siento que debo proteger_  
_Pero de qué sirve esta coraza si aleja al amor_  
_Prefiero sangrar con cortes de amor que vivir sin cicatrices_

Ethan sonrío mientras escuchaba la canción e hizo que el azabache subiera al escenario, Makoto lo miro, él le tomo la cintura mientras él le cantaba sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

_Cariño, ¿puedo confiar en ti o harás que todo termine?  
Necesito escuchar que morirás por mí una y otra y otra vez  
Así que dime mirándome a los ojos, ¿puedes estar conmigo para los malos y los buenos momentos?  
Porque yo te amaré para el resto de mi vida_

_Esta es mi primera canción de amor que no acabó en lágrimas_  
_Creo que tu reescribiste mi amor por el resto de mis años_  
_Te amaré para el resto de mi vida_

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir, la pareja estaba encerrada en su propia burbuja de amor, Fon le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

—Moriría por vos una y mil veces, y siempre que me necesites voy a estar. Te amo, Makoto —el chico le sonrío y acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja dijo:

—Yo también te amo.

Para la sorpresa de todos se besaron tiernamente, los aplausos se intensificaron e incluso Kazuma comenzó a aplaudir, pasado los minutos sus pulmones exigían oxigeno así que se separaron a regañadientes.

—Bueno gente, esto es un canto bar, mi último pedido es que mi cuñado cante algo.

El chico lo miro con el ceño frunció, pero suspiro y le dijo algo al encargado de poner la música para el karaoke.

—Bueno cuñadito, vos dijiste que esta canción te gustaba así que yo te la canto.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Tsuna frunció el ceño, esa canción no le gustaba a Makoto sino a él. El peliblando sonrío y se acerco dándole el micrófono y susurrándole en el oído.

— ¡Ops! Creo que esa te gusta a vos, porque no aprovechas y cantas con el morocho, total Nani está viendo que yo te estoy dando el micrófono.

_[Kyoya]_

_Ahí estas  
En un cuarto oscuro  
Y estas totalmente solo  
Mirando por la ventana  
Tu corazón esta frío y perdió la voluntad de amar  
Como una flecha rota_

_Aquí estoy en la sombra_  
_ven a mí, ven a mi_  
_no ves que_

_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Nadie quiere llorar_  
_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_  
_tanto que duele aquí dentro_

_El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando_  
_Y yo he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida_  
_Nadie quiere estar solo_

_Entonces porque, (porque), porque no me dejas amarte_

El castaño sonrío y se puso en frente del escenario mirando al azabache quien lo observo con el ceño fruncido, el chico comenzó a cantar:

_[Tsuna]_

_¿Escuchas mi voz?_  
_¿Escuchas mi canción?_  
_Es una serenata_  
_Para que tu corazón pueda encontrarme_  
_Y de repente vuelas bajando las_  
_escaleras_  
_Hacia mis brazos nene_

El chico sonrío mientras el castaño subía al escenario se colocaba frente a él y sus miradas se perdían en la del otro, mientras cantaban sonreían felices

_Kyoya: Antes de que me vuelva loco  
Tsuna: Vuelva loco  
Kyoya: Corre hacia mi  
Tsuna: Corre hacia mi_

_[Los dos]  
Nadie quiere estar solo  
Nadie quiere llorar  
Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte  
Tanto que duele aquí dentro_

_El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando_  
_Y yo he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida_  
_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Entonces porque,_  
_Tsuna: Porque, porque no me dejas amarte_  
_Kyoya: Quiero sentirte cerca de mi_  
_Tsuna: sentirte cerca de mi_  
_Kyoya: Como el aire que respiras_  
_Tsuna: Respiras, Te necesito aquí en mi vida_  
_Los dos: No te vayas, no te vayas,_  
_No te vayas, no te vayas_

Los dos jóvenes se olvidaron de donde estaban y quienes los miraban , se acercaron un poco y mientras cantaban, alzaron la mano que les quedaba libre, unieron palma con palma y lentamente fueron bajando sus dedos, en un tierno gesto de amor.

_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Nadie quiere llorar_  
_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Nadie quiere llorar_  
_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_  
_Tanto que duele aquí dentro_  
_El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando_  
_Y yo he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida_  
_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Entonces porque, porque no me dejas amarte_

_Nadie quiere estar solo_  
_Nadie quiere llorar_  
_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_  
_Tanto que duele aquí dentro..._

La pareja sonreía, mientras la gente aplaudía. Tsuna amplió su sonrisa al escuchar el chiflido de su amigo, los chicos bajaron del escenario al encuentro de los otros jóvenes que estaban ahí, Ethan se metió en medio de la pareja y los abrazos.

—No me van a decir que al fin ustedes dos… ¿se dijeron todo?

—Sips Leopardo oxigenado.

— ¡ALELUYA, LOS DOS ENANOS ENGANCHADOS!

—Eso sí solo lo sabemos nosotros, nada de los adultos, okey.

—Sí, enano de espinas… espera… ¡¿o sea que yo soy el único sin pareja?! —dijo Ethan haciendo una cara trágica, todos soltaron una gran carcajada —. Hn, cuando lleguemos me iré con los chicos a tomar, aquellos que no están de pareja… crueles… que crueles —decía dramático el chico.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la mesa completamente divertidos, Nana tenía una mirada analítica, Kazuma tenía el ceño fruncido y Ryu estaba divertido con la mirada de los mayores.

—Eso estuvo espectacular, niños. Kazuma tú hijo es un excelente músico, tiene futuro en la música —el hombre miro a Lulú con aspecto severo, pero contuvo sus pensamientos —. Bueno mis amores, la niñera me puede llegar a golpear si no nos vamos yendo.

— ¡Un momento! Nosotros no vamos a ningún lado, mi cumple todavía no termina

La rubia adulta miro a los jóvenes con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Y quien dice que ustedes vienen?, son jóvenes ~ la noche esta hermosa y ya están bastante grandecitos para que los llevemos.

Los adultos se retiraron, Ryu les levanto la mano despidiéndose y los jóvenes quedaron sonrientes, Tsuna sonrío y agarro de la camisa a Kyoya y lo beso salvajemente, el chico correspondía mientras sonreía internamente, pasado unos segundos se separaron y el chico dijo:

— ¡Dios! Como necesitaba eso —Kyoya sonrío de lado y volvió a besarlo.

— ¡Eh borregos están saliendo! ¡Pero no coman pan delante de los pobres! ¡Mi Muk-chan no está conmigo! —dijo Byakuran haciéndose el ofendido y recibió un golpe de parte de Ethan.

— ¡Hey que yo estoy solo! ¡Tú por lo menos tienes a la cabeza de piña!

Todos comenzaron a reír, y comenzaron lo que sería la fiesta de Makoto.

* * *

Lamento este super atraso, pero los exámenes de la universidad se me vinieron encima que no tenia ni siquiera el tiempo para entrar en la PC, por eso este capitulo lo he hecho largo, espero que os guste. Los exámenes los termino esta semana, así que volvemos a estar como antes, un capitulo por semana; aunque no estoy segura si lo subiré de esa forma; pero el fic esta casi en su Clímax, así que disfrútenlo.


	27. En tus brazos encuentro la paz

Capítulo XXVII

"En tus brazos encuentro la paz"

Y así transcurrió la noche, las fieras estaban bastante alegres, y los Hibari un poco no más, eran los que habían decidido que se encargarían de manejar, así que no tomaron.

Ethan había desaparecido en medio del lugar detrás de una morocha **[An: despídete de tus bolas… Et: Eh… bueno… yo no hice nada aparte de que estaba ebrio, Hahaha]** y Byakuran estaba intentado matar el tiempo con una rubia voluptuosa y hueca **[Muk: Espero que regreses pronto, maldito, yo pudriéndome de viaje con mi familia ¡Y tu ligando! ¡Te voy a joder!]**, En la pista estaba el castaño bailando, bastante ceñido con su novio, mientras rozaban lentamente sus narices.

—Hmmm, Kyoya. Si no dejas de moverte así no respondo de mi —susurro, Kyoya amplio una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, observándolo.

—Es así la vida Leoncito, este tipo de música se baila bien pegado —esto se lo dijo bastante sensual, mientras le tomaba la cintura entre sus manos, y lo acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, el castaño estaba al límite de la desesperación.

—Kyoya, no me digas Leoncito porque sabes que me desquicia… —el chico lo miro provocativamente y acerco su rostro hacia él, tomándole la barbilla con la mano.

—Hmmmm, que peligro que pierdas el control ~ L-E-O-N-C-I-T-O~ —el castaño no aguanto más y lo beso salvajemente, las manos del chico se enredaron en su cabello y el pelinegro lo fue llevando hasta la pared del canto bar, acorralándolo contra esta, una de sus manos la apoyo contra la pared, mientras la otra tomaba la cintura del castaño.

El calor comenzaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, Tsuna se separo de él y le succiono fuertemente el cuello, provocando que el chico suspirara de satisfacción, el lo atrajo más hacia sí y se dedico a jugar con su pearcing de la lengua, el azabache estaba perdiendo los estribos, tenía unas fuertes ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar y ese mismo momento. La pareja se separo y se miraron complacientes.

—Hey Erizo, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a jugar al autito? —Kyoya sonrió divertido y lo tomo de la mano, y se disponían a irse cuando escucharon gritos histéricos y cosas que se rompían.

Al mismo instante que esta pareja se deleitaba con el otro, en una mesa había un hermoso azabache de cabellos sueltos y rebeldes con su novio de cabellos blancos y flecos rebeldes.

— ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Foncito, no seas amargo… dame un besito.

—Makoto, ¡basta!, esta tu hermano y ambos sabemos que es histérico.

—Baaaaaaaaa, si él lo acepto, no seas malito que un besito no le hace mal a nadie —el pelinegro suspiro, y sonrío divertido.

—Mako, sabemos muy bien que hace unos días los besitos castos terminan en otras cosas.

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír con perversión mientras recordaba esos momentos, él se lo había dicho, lo iba a sacar bueno y vaya que lo había hecho, con un simple roce de yemas el chico la seguía mientras todos dormían, o comían o salían, ellos dos disfrutaban de la adrenalina y se daban cariño mutuo, y vaya que el azabache aprendía rápido, la cantidad de cosas que habían hecho en un simple fin de semana.

—Ya Foncito, mi hermano me ha visto en tantas situaciones que no creo que un simple besito lo traume —el chico suspiro y lo miro.

—Ya, ya borrachito. Solo un besito.

El chico asintió sonriente, para luego besar delicadamente a su pareja. Obviamente que eso no sería todo, el peliblanco comenzó a intensificar el beso y una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrepierna del chico, este suspiro al sentir el tacto suave de su novio, luego corto el beso para mirarlo entre enojado y divertido.

—Peliblanco, ¿Qué dijimos?

—Y bue chiquito, es que es imposible no tentarse.

Acto seguido lo beso, el chico trataba de usar su autocontrol pero él chico era imposible, sus manos lo acariciaban delicadamente, pasado unos segundos ambos estaban acalorados, el peliblanco se había subido arriba del chico y una de las manos del azabache se perdieron en el pantalón del chico, estaban perfectamente a gustos y en sus mentes solo pensaban en una cosa.

— ¿Por qué mejor no desaparecemos?

—Peliblanco, hay que llevar a los demás.

—Sí, si… pero simplemente vamos por ahí, terminamos lo que empezamos y después volvemos.

El chico sonrío divertido, ambos se besaron y luego se levantaron para poder ir a apagar todo ese fuego que sentían.

Pero cuando estaban por salir se escucharon unos gritos histéricos, la pareja miro algo curiosa y los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, al percatarse que Byakuran estaba peleando con un hombre bastante fortacho, ambos corrieron hacia ellos mientras Kyoya y Tsunayoshi hacían lo mismo.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡BYAKURAN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Makoto intentaba agarrar a su hermano junto con Tsunayoshi, mientras los azabache se ponían en el medio para frenar al otro hombre, Byakuran tenía un labio partido mientras que el otro hombre sonreía.

— ¡Makoto soltadme! ¡Voy a enseñarle a este imbécil quien soy yo! —el hombre lo miraba divertido y con superioridad.

—Por favor afeminado, no ves que sos una nenita. Si te tienen que sujetar estos dos niñitos para que no te caigas.

— ¡Pesado mal nacido!

El peliblanco estaba fuera de sí, y trataba de todos los medios soltarse del agarre de los dos chicos que estaban utilizando la fuerza que tenían, los azabache frenaban al otro hombre y en eso aparece Ethan, tambaleándose con un vaso de cerveza en una mano, mira la escena con el ceño fruncido y luego dice:

—Huuuu, que loco… un dragón atrapado por un gato y una avecita —a todos les salió una gota de sudor, estilo anime en la frente.

— ¡Eh peliblanco marica! ¡¿No que era que me ibas a dar una buena lección?! —Ethan mira al hombre y se pone frente a él, frunce el ceño y arrastrando las palabras dice…

—Uhh, este huele peor que el cadáver de mi tátara abuelo. Che man, yo que vos me ducharía y de paso afeitaría esa barbita candado porque pareces un Gray reprimido… —un tic nervioso apareció bajo uno de los ojos de este hombre, Ethan simplemente se volteo para mirar a sus amigos —. ¿Qué corno te pasa, Byakuran?

Ethan parecía ido, como si estuviese físicamente pero no mentalmente, sus movimientos eran lentos y des sincronizados, sus palabras eran pausadas y parecía que le costaba formularlas, en eso el grandote le da vuelta bruscamente.

— ¡HEY CABEZA OXIGENADA! ¡MAS TE VALE PEDIRME DISCULPAS POR LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE ACABAS DE DECIR O JURO QUE TERMINAS EN UN HOSPITAL! —Ethan puso cara de desinterés, tomo un sorbo de su vaso y lo miro de arriba abajo.

—Uhh que miedo como si no pasara mucho tiempo en un hospital. Yo no tengo que pedir perdón por nada, vos apestas, y pareces un reprimido… no me rompas las pelotas —acto seguido el rubio se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde estaban sus amigos —. Eh viejo histérico, baja un cambio que no vale la pena…

El León, El Águila y El Dragón se quedaron completamente desconcertados al ver el semblante de su amigo. Tsunayoshi se le acerco y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Ethy… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —el chico sonrío amargamente.

—Seeee, solo me clave un porro y me pego el bajón —rio tontamente y se dirigió hacia no se sabe dónde, los otros tres lo miraron preocupados. Byakuran fue tras él y los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus novios, quienes los miraron sin entender.

—Bonitos va a ser mejor que se vayan a la casa, nosotros nos quedamos un poco mas —dijo Makoto mientras le daba un beso a su novio, al igual que lo hacia Tsunayoshi, los azabaches los miraron confundidos, las dos pequeñas fieras los miraron y le leyeron el pensamiento agregando:

—Ya chicos, tranquilos. Mañana hablamos. Algo le pasa a Ethy, no es habitual el estado en el que esta.

—Pero nosotros podemos…

—No Fon, esto es cosa nuestra. En serio vayan mañana hablamos.

Los chicos suspiraron resignados y en eso se escucha una risa socarrona del hombre que había estado fastidiando.

—Lo ven se los dije ese peliblanco es un mariquita, es mas él rubio es su pareja, no vieron como salió corriendo tras él… y de paso tenemos un teatro de cuatro maricas delante de nuestros ojos —las dos fieras se tensaron y ambos se enfrentaron al hombre.

— ¡Hey pedazo de frígido precoz! —el hombre miro indignado al peliblanco —. Mejor deja de decir estupideces sobre los chicos o juro que te quedas sin descendencia, aunque analizándote le haríamos un favor a la humanidad —el hombre miro con enfado al peliblanco.

—Eso pedazo de infradotado. Esos dos son más machos que vos y tus amiguitos…

—Chiquitos, se las voy a dejar pasar porque simplemente con una mano los puedo desaparecer, pero eso sí, la próxima vez no me contengo. A mí nadie me falta el respeto.

—Uhh Tsu, mira el gordo reprimido nos está amenazando.

—No por dios, Mako. Salgamos corriendo a ver si nos araña con sus garras de morcillas —los puños del hombre estaban completamente apretados por la furia que sentía.

Los azabaches se acercaron a sus novios para sacarlos del lugar, ellos los siguieron, el hombre se relajo y dijo en un tono de superioridad a todos sus amigos.

—No ven chicos, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, igual que el peliblanco afeminado.

Makoto no aguanto y se acerco al hombre, se estiro y le dio un fuerte derechazo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡El rubio es mas macho que vos! ¡Y es mi hermano! ¡La próxima vez que te vea me olvido que sos mujer y te destrozo la cara! ¡Imbécil! —el hombre lo miro entre sorprendido e indignado, los chicos se alejaron se despidieron de sus novios y fueron a buscar de los dos chicos.

Unas cuantas horas después, un castaño estaba dando vueltas en su cama bastante preocupado, ni bien se habían despedido de sus parejas, ella y su amigo habían ido a buscar de sus amigos, los encontraron en una mesa, Byakuran miraba asustado al rubio, mientras este simplemente seguía tomando alcohol, ni bien llegaron el chico los miro y ambos pudieron detectar muchísima tristeza en sus ojos.

Tsunayoshi no podía parar de pensar en lo que les había dicho el rubio, en solo analizar sus palabras se sentía devastado, no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que se decidió llenar la bañera para darse un buen baño relajador.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación un peliblanco se encontraba abrazado a un azabache quien le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

—Ya bonito, no es seguro.

—Fon, no sos el único que sabe de esos temas. Es muy complicado lo que le pasa —el chico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y se aferro mas al azabache —. Mira si él… o sea no quiero que… —Fon lo observo durante un pequeño tiempo y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

—Tranquilo Mako, todo va a estar bien.

El chico suspiro y lo beso, pasaron unos segundos y el tierno gesto se volvía cada vez más salvaje, el azabache se posiciono sobre su pareja y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras el chico se encargaba de sacarle esa molesta camisa.

El calor aumentaba en la habitación, Makoto se coloco sobre Fon y se puso a saborear cada parte de su torso, el chico cerró los ojos instintivamente para disfrutar de las caricias, el peliblanco se sentó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado mientras él chico le quitaba la remera, se besaban apasionadamente, el chico abandono los labios de su novio para trazar un camino de besos hasta la cadera de su pareja, miro a su novio con una sonrisa maquiavélica, el chico se mordió el labio mientras Makoto le desabrochaba lentamente el cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sonó su celular.

— ¡Mierda!

Makoto se levanto y fue en busca de su móvil, Fon lo miro con cara de disgusto y luego una malicia se apodero de él.

El peliblanco se puso boca arriba y atendió el teléfono, Fon por su parte se dedico a darle tortuosos besos en todo su cuerpo, el peliblanco tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control, y que del otro lado su hermanito se diera cuenta de que es lo que estaba haciendo.

—By…Bya, ¿Qué pasa?

—No me puedo dormir, necesito que me apapachen.

—Ya Peli… —la frase del chico fue interrumpida por una descarga de placer provocada por los labios del azabache en la punta de su miembro sobre el bóxer —. Ya Bya, no fastidies.

—Voy para tu habitación, ya.

— ¡NO! —Makoto se levanto de golpe, haciendo que el azabache lo mirara con el ceño fruncido —. Ya, ya Byakurita, voy para tu pieza —el chico corto el teléfono disgustado y se dedico a vestirse, el azabache lo miro con el ceño fruncido —. Lo siento morocho, pero el peliblanco me necesita.

El chico miro a su pareja y se mordía el labio inferior algo divertido e indignado, se acerco a su pareja y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Como me encantaría ayudarte con ese problemita, pero el deber me llama y él mío también —dijo bajando la mirada y ampliando una pequeña sonrisa. El chico desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a un muy acalorado Fon, quien suspiro y decidió que necesitaba una ducha de agua helada urgente.

Por otra parte, Makoto entro a su habitación y se metió rápidamente en el baño para terminar todo absolutamente rápido, su ropa voló y el agua helada comenzó a caer por su cuerpo su mano se dirigió a su miembro y alargo una sonrisa recordando a aquel pelinegro, su imaginación voló y en minutos estaba recompuesto, se cambio de ropa y voló hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Tsunayoshi tenía la mente en la nada, de solo imaginarse que podría pasar, se sentía devastado. Quería alejar todos esos malditos pensamientos pero no podía, cerraba los ojos y veía una y otra vez la imagen del rubio diciendo esas malditas palabras, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello, lo único que quería en esos momentos era no sentir nada, en eso su mente creo la imagen de ese molesto azabache que le había cambiado la vida, esa sonrisa socarrona, esos ojos tan profundos como el océano en los cuales podía sumergirse y sentirse seguro, como necesitaba abrazarlo para sentir que todo había sido un maldito sueño, que las palabras de Ethan solo habían sido creadas por su malvada mente que estaba alcoholizada. El chico movió la cabeza con disgusto para apartar esos pensamientos, y al abriros se topo con dos hermosos orbes que lo miraban entre preocupados y lujuriosos.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien?

El chico sintió una paz llenarle el alma al escuchar esa voz, se arrodillo en la bañera y beso a su novio anhelantemente, el chico correspondió pero se percato de que algo no andaba bien. Se separo suavemente de él y lo observo preocupado.

—Tsu… ¿Qué es lo que… —la frase fue interrumpida por los dedos suaves del castaño, los cuales se posaron en los labios del pelinegro.

—Shhhh, todo está bien. No arruines el momento.

Acto seguido el chico lo beso mientras lo despojaba de la camisa, Kyoya suspiro y decidió que había que darle espacio y que hablaría cuando él esté listo.

Pasado unos segundos, el castaño se había encargado de desvestir completamente al pelinegro, este se reunió con él en la bañera y apoyo la espalda en el borde de esta y luego atrajo al chico hacia su pecho para dejarlo con las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras tomaba una esponja enjabonada.

Kyoya lo abrazo, mientras él lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con una vehemencia que lo asombro, no era un abraza sexual, si no que pedía consuelo. Tsunayoshi apretaba la mejilla contra la suya, mientras se aferraba a él.

—Tsu, ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo miedo, Kyoya. No quiero que nada cambie.

—Todo cambia, Leoncito. El cambio forma parte de la naturaleza de las cosas —Tsuna se irguió con una expresión implorante en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué?, porque todo tiene que cambiar, las cosas no pueden quedar como a uno le gustan, las personas no pueden estar siempre ahí sin desaparecer o transformarse en idiotas… —Kyoya analizo estas palabras detalladamente, y le rodeo la mejilla con la mano.

—A veces el cambio es para bien. Otras no, pero no nos queda otra que superar esas molestas metamorfosis para poder seguir adelante.

—Sería mejor que quedase todo igual —susurro el castaño. Luego le acaricio los labios, y lo miro cariñosamente mientras estudiaba sus rasgos como si intentara grabárselos —. Sos el único cambio, que me hizo bien en mi vida.

El corazón del azabache comenzó a latirle más fuerte al escuchar estas palabras, y lo beso profundamente. Tsunayoshi le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos devolviéndole las caricias. Incapaz de soportar la separación, Kyoya le puso las manos en la cintura y lo coloco encima, Tsuna gimió, cuando él rozo su miembro con el ajeno en un movimiento lento.

El azabache se recostó en el borde de la bañera para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—Toma tu placer de mi, León.

El chico frunció el ceño algo confundido, el chico sonrío y lo llevo hacia arriba unos centímetros, y luego volvió a dejarlo sentado sobre él. Tsunayoshi gimió ante el roce, ahí fue donde lo entendió y sonrío para seguir el ejemplo de su novio, se levanto suavemente y lentamente comenzó a auto penetrarse, el miembro del pelinegro quedo completamente dentro del castaño, el chico gimió por la larga y profunda acometida del miembro ajeno, lo que lo activo a seguir con cabalgatas lentas y profundas.

Kyoya pasó una de las manos del chico por su espalda y la otra se dirigió hacia el miembro de este, Tsunayoshi seguía acariciándole el cuerpo. Sus labios se dirigieron a los pezones del chico y los mordió suavemente, no sabía porque, pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Tsunayoshi, nada mas parecía importarle. Le daba igual que su padre entrara por la puerta de la habitación y los viera, lo mandara a una escuela militar y lo obligara a ser quien maneje la empresa familiar…

Nada de eso importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyoya podía ver ma allá de sí mismo. Aquello no tenía que ver con solo él y sus necesidades, tenía que ver con Tsunayoshi.

No quería limitarse a obtener placer de él para marcharse después; quería devolvérselo a su vez. Cerró los ojos y saboreo la sensación de los pequeños pezones del castaño, él le mordisqueo la oreja traviesamente antes de retroceder un poco para sonreírle desde donde estaba.

Aquella visión tan seductora le acelero el pulso. Queriendo más, el azabache elevo las caderas y se sumergió aun más profundamente en el cuerpo de él.

Tsunayoshi gimió de placer cuando él lo penetro. Le levanto la mano del agua para tomarla en la suya. Con un súbito llamear en los ojos, Kyoya lo elevo del agua y le apretó la espalda contra el borde opuesto de la bañera. Todavía dentro de él, se arrodillo entre las piernas del chico para pasar a moverse en su lugar.

Él le soltó la mano para poder mantenerse a flote en el agua. Con las manos apoyadas en los lados de la bañera, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kyoya se movía cada vez más deprisa. Le enterró la mano en el cabello un instante antes de que sus gritos de éxtasis le resonaran en los oídos. Kyoya sonrío con satisfacción, mientras Tsunayoshi llegaba al clímax gracias a él. Vio como él placer fluía por su rostro mientras continuaba cabalgándolo.

Era realmente hermoso.

Luego se permitió encontrar su propia pequeña porción del paraíso. Penetrándolo profundamente con un último movimiento, se estremeció al sentir que el cuerpo le estallaba un millar de espasmos.

Después se quedo inmóvil, saciado y completamente satisfecho. Era el instante perfecto de su propia existencia, al poder estar con un hombre sin tener que preocuparse por su dinero, su apellido o vaya a saber que, simplemente lo amaba por ser Kyoya.

El chico sonrío y se puso en pie, y lo llevo de la bañera a la cama.

Tsunayoshi lo observo con una inmensa paz interior, mientras le recogía la sabana y se reunía con él en la cama.

Muchísimo más tranquilo, lo miro mientras él se erguía sobre los brazos para incitarle los labios con un beso juguetón. Tsunayoshi suspiro, se sentía tan a salvo con el azabache, podían caer miles de Aliens asesinos y él se sentiría Highlander con el azabache a su lado, lo llenaba de paz y felicidad, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su desastrosa vida, el castaño lo abrazo y luego, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

—Júrame que jamás me vas a dejar —el chico le acomodo uno de sus rebeldes flequillos detrás de la oreja y sonrío.

—Jamás en mi vida, me voy a separar de vos. Te amo con toda mi alma, y si no te tuviera no creo que podría seguir.

El pecho del castaño se lleno de felicidad y lo beso tiernamente.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, un peliblanco estaba profundamente dormido en el pecho de su hermano mellizo, el cual sus flecos morados caían por su rostro, el cual tenía su mirada triste y perdida, acariciándole el cabello suave de su hermano.

**Flash Back **

Makoto luego del baño, caminaba bastante disgustado a la habitación de su hermano, le había interrumpido en un delicioso momento, ok, ok entendía a su hermano pero aun así tenía algo de molestia, no le gustaba tocar a Makochii-chan si no era para hacer el amor o tener sexo.

Cuando llego a la habitación se encontró al chico con un colapso nervioso, golpeaba todo, gritaba, pataleaba y una lagrimas rebeldes arruinaban sus hermosos ojos lavanda, si luego de tanto años su hermano lo vio con su verdadero color de ojos… aquellos los cuales siempre estaban cubiertos de felicidad. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo miro bastante triste, por más que el chico era el más grande y el supuesto "fuerte" de los dos, él sabía muy bien que el peliblanco era extremadamente débil, solo se ponía esa mascara para que nadie creyera que lo podía pisotear. Byakuran seguía golpeando todo, Makoto pudo ver que uno de sus puños sangraba y se acerco a su hermano frenando el golpe que estaba por recibir la pared.

El chico lo miro suplicante, sus miradas se cruzaron y el peliblanco cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¿Siempre nos tienen que pasar estas cosas? No aguanto más Mako, estoy harto de que todo sea así… ¡Porque siempre es lo mismo! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! —el peliblanco de flecos se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hermano.

—Tranquilo Bya, lo superamos una vez, y podemos hacerlo otra.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Sé muy bien que la segunda es peor! —el peliblanco se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada —. Lo quiero… a mi lado —susurro temblando, el peliblanco menor miro el teléfono de su hermano al ver todas las llamadas que estaban hechas, observo la sangre que estaba saliendo de su mano; estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, aquel chico… una sonrisa triste se puso en los labios de su hermano —. Es peor… esto así… es mucho peor…

Makoto se sentía acorralado, su hermano no era un tonto y no le podía mentir como a los nenes para que se sientan mejor. Suspiro y obligo a sus ojos a que no dejara escapar ni una maldita lágrima, no podía demostrarle debilidad a su hermano, tenía que aparentar ser fuerte para poder consolarlo.

—Lo sé, pero hay una pequeña luz, no la apaguemos tan rápido. Solo podemos rezar para que se haga enorme e ilumine todo. Hay que ser fuertes por él —el chico soltó un desgarrador grito de impotencia y se abrazo fuertemente a su hermano.

—No quiero Mako… por favor, no podría soportar que él…

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Ya te dije que hay una luz, hay que tener esperanzas. Es más, sé muy bien que eso no va a pasar. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo otra vez —el chico dijo esto severamente, aunque parecía que trataba de convencerse a él mismo de estas palabras.

**End Of Flash Back. **

El peliblanco estaba enojadísimo, porque ahora que estaban tan felices que por una maldita vez Tsunayoshi sonreía, su hermano había encontrado aquella persona que le hacía completamente feliz, Ethy disfrutaba de su vida junto a los chicos y él había encontrado a su alma gemela, tenía que venir esa maldita a arruinarle todo, ya le había quitado a una persona… y esta vez no le quitaría a dos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, el chico miro de reojo el teléfono de su hermano y sin muchas ganas lo levanto observando que un número sin identificación, sin muchas ganas miro a su hermano que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y contesto.

—Teléfono de Byakuran… —dijo sin mucha gana.

— ¿Makoto? —el chico levanto una ceja, nadie había sido capaz de reconocer la voz por teléfono de los dos ya que eran casi iguales —. ¡Eres tu Makoto! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Byakuran?! ¡Tengo como 50 mil llamadas perdidas!

—Sí, soy yo… no le ha pasado nada solo que —el chico vacilo para decirle y cerro sus ojos —. No se podía dormir… han pasado muchas cosas.

— ¿No se podía dormir?, eso sí que es extraño —del otro lado se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Mukuro tomo una gran cantidad de aire y volvió a hablar —. ¿Ha pasado algo con alguno de ustedes tres?, cuando eso pasa Byakuran se pone como loco —decía —, si esa sí. Tomare el primer vuelo y estaré en esa isla al medio día, ¿está todo bien?

—Si está todo bien, pienso que mi hermano lo menos que quiere es que arruine tus vacaciones familiares, estaba ebrio, seguramente por eso te llamo… intenta llamarlo mucho mas tarde que ahora está dormido.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo lanzando un suspiro, y ampliando una sonrisa —. Supongo que si yo no estoy, estas tu… realmente es un niño —dijo riendo, del otro lado Makoto amplio una sonrisa, no esperaba que su hermano encontrara a una persona como él —. Me tengo que ir, es hora del almuerzo y mi padre se comporta como un loco, dile a Byakuran que lo amo, lo llamare.

—Por cierto… ¿Este número?

—Es de la casa, no tengo saldo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Nos vemos, cuñadito.

—Adiós, cuñe —se despidió.

El chico dejo el teléfono alado de la cama donde estaban los dos, un silencio se hizo en esos momentos. El peliblanco fue consumido lentamente por una ira incontrolable, se levanto acomodando a su hermano en la cama y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de destrozar todo, y de repente en su mente apareció su calmante, ese aire misterioso, sereno, sensual e inteligente de Fon, lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El chico se seco las lágrimas y salió de la habitación.

Llego a una puerta y golpeo fuertemente, esta se abrió dejando ver a un adormilado azabache de cabellos largos y sueltos que solo tenía unos bóxers. El chico se levanto alterado y miro interrogante a su novio, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo estaba sucediendo, él simplemente le salto encima y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente y demandante. El chico se sorprendió y le correspondió el beso, se separaron unos segundos y el azabache lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Makoto, ¿Qué es lo que?...

—Cállate Hibari y hacedme tuyo.

El chico se sorprendió, sabía que atrás de esos actos el chico se sentía fatal, simplemente decidió calmar el dolor de su peliblanco, con lo que él estaba demandando.

Con el chico sobre él, cerró la puerta de su habitación aprisionando al peliblanco, con movimientos bruscos y rápidos lo despojo de la pijama, primero con el suéter y luego con el pantalón. Lo apoyo sobre la pared y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente por todo su cuello, le quito los bóxers y subió suavemente a succionar sus pezones y sentir que sus miembros con los de su novio. El peliblanco soltó un gemido de placer mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro. Fon lo llevo hacia la cama y lo deposito suavemente, entre caricias y besos ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Fon se posiciono entre las piernas del peliblanco y se adentro en su cuerpo, el chico soltó un fuerte gemido, y con cada arremetida de su pareja se sentía más libre.

El azabache lo beso apasionadamente mientras le tomo las manos y se las coloco sobre su cabeza, succionándole el cuello. Ambos se encontraban en el paraíso, con una fuente estocada ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos y se besaron apasionadamente. Fon callo rendido sobre su pareja, se miraron intensamente bastante cansados, el azabache rodo hasta quedarse boca arriba en un costado de la cama mientras el chico apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Segundos después, ambos se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la mesa se encontraba algo silenciosa, las fieras no habían probado bocado, tanto Lulú como Nana estaban bastante preocupadas, no era normal que esos cuatro se levantaran tan temprano a desayunar y mucho menos era normal que estuviesen así de callados. Algo les había sucedido, las dos mujeres se miraron y asintió, Nana tomo la palabra.

—Bueno esto me está sacando la mente. ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes cuatro? —los jóvenes suspiraron resignados, fue Makoto quien reacciono y poniendo su típica mascara de todo va bien miro a las mujeres.

—Nada Madrina, es solo que la resaca te revuelve el estomago —las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Makoto tengo ocho hijos y a ustedes tres los conozco desde bebés, no es normal que estén acá tan temprano y mucho menos callados —el chico esquivo la mirada de Lulú, Ethan suspiro resignado y dijo:

—Ya mama no fastidies, estamos cansados y los enanos nos obligaron a levantarnos temprano, porque el noviecito amargado de Nani es muy molesto con eso de los horarios, ok —la mujer miro a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente ahí pasaba algo.

—Ustedes cuatro hablan, porque nosotras no somos idiotas.

— ¡YA NANA NO ROMPAS MAS LAS PELOTAS!

Tsunayoshi se levanto enojadísimo de la mesa y salió por la puerta, Kyoya hizo el amague de ir tras él pero se percato de que quedaría bastante extraño de que él saliera en su búsqueda. Ethan suspiro y se levanto lentamente.

—Si me disculpan.

El chico fue tras Tsunayoshi, ante la mirada analítica de las dos mujeres, estas los vieron desaparecer y regresaron la mirada a los hermanos Millefiore.

— ¿Y bien?

Por primera vez desde que habían despertado, Byakuran alzo la mirada y miro a las dos mujeres.

—En serio no es nada, simplemente nos fuimos al carajo con el alcohol y estamos cansados. Madrina sabes que Tsu se pone de mal humor si no duerme lo necesario —las dos mujeres no les creyeron ni una palabra, pero decidieron dejar todo ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina.

Tsunayoshi estaba sentado al borde de esta, con los ojos cristalizados, cuando aparece detrás de él, Ethan con un semblante bastante triste.

—Eh León, no tenias por que gritar de esa manera.

—Hn —el chico sonrío y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya Tsu, no seas idiota, voy a estar bien —el chico lo miro con muchísima tristeza e indignación.

—Eso mismo le escuche decir a Helena hace unos 10 años.

El chico se mordió el labio al recordar a su madrina, la extrañaba muchísimo aunque el tuviese a su madre y sus hermanos, la mujer era una luz que siempre brillaba y era la única que lograba que los dos enanos, aquel gatito y aquella avecita sean simples niños inocentes.

—Tsu de verdad. Gane una batalla, ¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer otra vez? —el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido —. Vamos León, que no decaiga, todo va a estar bien. Deja de preocuparte por nada, de mi no se van a deshacer tan fácilmente. Sino quien le va a poner onda al grupo, o sea son todos tan idiotas y encima vos, el enano y Bya parecen tiernos mininos desde que están con esos chicos.

Tsunayoshi suspiro mirando a la nada, Ethan le tomo la barbilla con una mano.

—León, no quiero verte así. Me pone peor —el chico suspiro triste y lo abrazo fuertemente, el rubio le correspondió el gesto.

—Te quiero mucho… Ethy.

—Yo también, enano.

El chico le acaricio la cabellera y ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato. En un balcón se encontraba Ryu mirando hacia afuera, con una mirada perdida, tenía un celular en la mano y su mirada vago por toda la habitación donde estaba, camino hasta sentarse en su cama y marco unas que otras veces al mismo número, en unos minutos la llamada fue devuelta.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Yo?, realmente estoy bien… pero conozco a cuatro personas que no lo están.

— ¿Ha pasado algo pequeño?, ¿Tú hermano y tu madre están bien? —el chico se quedo callado durante un largo rato, luego decidió abrir sus labios y contarle lo que sucedía a aquella voz.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Se que esta corto, lo se perfectamente, pero se ha desatado la última tormenta o tal vez la penúltima tormenta de los chicos, ****la cual tienen que superar. Por esa razón hasta aquí llega el pequeño "arco" de las vacaciones, en el próximo capitulo ¡Tenemos a todos reunidos! **

**Ya dije que estamos casi en el clímax, así que espero que comiencen a disfrutar de lo que viene a partir de ahora. Por cierto en el próximo se llevaran una sorpresa. **

**Para los que dijeron en los Review's sobre si investigue o no sobre los embarazos déjeme decirles algo.**

**¡SI INVESTIGUE! ¡Y LO MÁXIMO QUE ENCONTRÉ FUERON 10 DÍAS! **

**Pero joder, es mi fic, así que me dio la gana de colocarlo por meses :'D y me la suda lo que digan (?) **

**es en serio; pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. La gracia es que disfruten de la lectura, y para las amantes de Ethan... **

**No les diré hasta muy próximo que es lo que pasa :3 **

**KISS AND HUG **

**An. **


End file.
